Of Finding Innocence TRADUCTION
by Maia Calista
Summary: Lorsque Kate Beckett souhaite faire dédicacer son livre par Richard Castle, elle est loin d'imaginer qu'elle va rencontrer sa fille, et faire du baby-sitting toute l'après midi! Que va t il se passer ensuite? AU. traduction de FanficwriterGHC
1. Chapter 1

**Avertissement:** Ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas, cette histoire non plus. Je ne suis que la traductrice. Cette histoire appartient a FanficwriterGHC je vous conseil d'aller lire l'original http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/7176396/1/ Of_bFinding_b_bInnocence_b (enlevez les espaces pour que ça fonctionne :) ).

**Résumé:** Lorsque Kate Beckett souhaite faire dédicacer son livre par Richard Castle, elle est loin d'imaginer qu'elle va rencontrer sa fille, et faire du baby-sitting toute l'après midi! Que va t il se passer ensuite? AU.

**Note de l'auteur:** c'est une fiction qui n'a rien a voir avec la réalité. C'est sans doute une idée étrange mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez.

**Note de la traductrice :** J'espère que la traduction n'entache pas trop l'histoire de base. Faite le moi savoir sinon :) [et je m'excuse pour les fautes j'ai corrigé a la va vite, je voulais le poster le 1 er ^^]

* * *

><p><strong>Of finding inocence<strong>

« Tu vas me laisser ici? Kate, je n'ai même pas lu ses livres! » geint Madison.

« Maddy, c'est_ toi _qui m'as traîné ici pour avoir son autographe. J'ai besoin d'aller faire pipi. Je reviens. »

Madison la foudroya du regard, mais hocha la tête et Kate se faufila à travers la longue file d'attente de Richard Castle, qui faisait tranquillement sa pause. Elles attendaient depuis environ 45 minutes et Maddy devenait vraiment insupportable. Kate n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes mais c'était juste pour éviter Madison qui ne cessait de raconter son histoire avec son dernier petit ami. Elle aimait Maddy, vraiment, mais parfois, mon dieu, sa vie était trop ... non, c'était son amie. Elle ne devrait pas reprocher à Madison sa vie normale.

Kate serpentait à travers les allées et se dirigea vers le fond de la boutique puis rentra dans les toilettes. Elle souriait en les trouvant vide. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une _longue_ pause, juste d'une simple pause. Elle utilisa donc les toilettes et se lava les mains en regardant son reflet. Les cernes sous ses yeux avaient finalement un peu disparues. Elle avait pris un peu de poids et sa peau était moins pâle. Son thérapeute lui avait dit qu'elle se portait bien.

Elle soupira et attrapa hâtivement la serviette en se détournant du miroir. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser au fait qu'elle se sentait plus jolie et plus feminine aujourd'hui qu'habituellement. Elle l'avait déjà assez entendu de la part de son entourage.

Elle poussa la porte et commença à revenir vers la file d'attente lorsqu'une jeune fille avec une natte rousse la bouscula.

« Alexis! » elle entendit rire une voix d'homme. « Tu devrais regarder où tu vas, kiddo. »

« Désolé » marmonna la petite fille à l'attention de Kate.

« Il n'y a pas de problème. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal petite? » demanda Kate en regardant la rouquine, qui avait l'air toute penaude.

« Je vais bien, merci » répondit-elle fièrement en contournant l'allée pour se diriger vers son pere.

« Désolé » il sourit tout en s'accroupissant pour porter sa petite fille sur la hanche. «Elle est complètement excité aujourd'hui."

« Oh, ce n'est pas ... » dit vivement Kate en se retournant pour se retrouver face à Richard Castle. «... Un problème. », termina t elle tranquillement.

« Nous venons juste de rentrer de Californie et quelqu'un... » il chatouilla sa fille et elle ria en cachant sa tête dans son épaule, « ...à du mal avec le décalage horaire."

« Mais tu m'as donné un gâteau » intervint la jeune rousse.

« Parce que » il souriait vivement. « Tu as été une fille très sage pendant que papa signait des autographes. Tu méritais une récompense »

« Mais maintenant je suis excitée » marmonna t-elle dans un bâillement.

« Plus pour longtemps, on dirait » souriait Kate. Devait elle dire quelque chose? Était ce vraiment Richard Castle qui était là, debout, tenant sa fille dans ses bras en discutant tranquillement?

« Oui, il semblerait bien. » Richard Castle regarda la file d'attente. «Et j'en ai encore au moins pour trois heures. »

Kate regarda derrière elle et ria sous cape en voyant Madison discuter avec un mec plutôt mignon. Puis son regard se porta sur les quelques personnes derrière son amie. « Depuis combien de temps êtes vous la?" demanda t elle en se retournant vers lui.

«Deux heures», répondit-il. «Et ça semble durer une éternité ..."

« J'espérais avoir un autographe, aussi » coupa t elle en souriant, lorsqu'il lui sourira un peu penaud.

Il rit. « Eh bien, vous avez de la chance, je peux vous le faire maintenant, vous pouvez aller chercher votre amie. »

« Mon amie? »

« Vous êtes à une trentaine de personnes de la, non? Avec la blonde? »

« Euh ouais, » répondit Kate perplexe. C'était flatteur... Vraiment flatteur, ou peut etre pas.

Il lui sourit et se tourna vers sa fille, qui s'était endormie sur son épaule. «Lex, je peux te poser une minute?"

Elle secoua négativement la tête au creux de son épaule. Il frotta doucement son dos. « Elle est épuisée. »

« Revenir de Californie rendrait n'importe qui épuisé », répondit Kate. Elle n'en revenait pas, était-elle vraiment en train de papoter tranquillement avec Richard Castle a propos de sa fille?

«Avez-vous un livre, ou sinon vous pouvez en prendre un sur la table... » dit il.

Kate fouilla dans son sac et sortit un exemplaire de l'un des livres de Storm . « J'en ai apporté un. » Bien sûr, qu'elle en avait un. Elle prétendait que Madison l'avait traîné ici et l'avait forcée à venir au dédicace, mais elle en avait été si secrètement excité!

Il sourit. « Pouvez-vous le tenir? Je ne voudrais pas la poser. »

« Bien sûr. Merci beaucoup », dit-elle en ouvrant le livre à la première page.

«Il n'y a pas de problème,» répondit-il, prêt a écrire sur la page. « J'ai complètement oublié de vous demander... Quel est votre nom? »

« Kate Beckett » répondit-elle naturellement. Elle le regardait tandis qu'il inscrivait son nom. Où était la star qu'elle pensait voir? Se pouvait il que cette petite fille l'avait transformé en cet homme? Plus important encore, où était le Playboy qu'elle s'était attendue à rencontrer?

« C'est un joli nom, » murmura-t-il en écrivant. «Qui s'accorde bien."

« Merci? » s'interrogea t elle, lorsqu'il leva son stylo et qu'elle récupéra le livre contre elle.

« Oh, c'est un compliment», il lui souriait.

« Papa, je suis fatiguée », marmonna sa fille.

« Je sais, ma chérie. Nous allons rentrer dans pas longtemps. »

« Pourquoi maman ne pouvait pas venir avec nous? »

Kate regarda Castle froncer des sourcils et frotter doucement le dos de sa fille. « Maman a dû rester en Californie pour faire son film. »

«Avec ce gars? »

Il fronça encore plus des sourcils. «Oui. Alexis, combien de temps a-tu passé de temps avec 'ce gars',chérie? »

« Maman m'a laissée seul avec lui pendant un moment. Il est ennuyeux. »

Castle se renfrogna puis jeta un coup d'oeil vers Kate, comme elle était toujours la, il marmonna « Désolé, ».

«Pas de problème. » Elle les imagina ensemble, et elle fut frappée par le fait que quelqu'un ne puisse pas avoir envie d'être avec lui, préférant un autre homme. Certes, elle ne le connaissait pas, mais mon dieu, c'était Richard Castle! Et comme il ne ressemblait pas au mec type playboy qu'on imaginait, comment pouvait on le remplacer? Comment pouvait on laisser sa petite fille?

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la file d'attente et Kate vit son manager s'agiter en lui montrant sa montre. « On dirait que je doit y retourner. »

« Merci d'avoir signé mon livre. »

« Merci de ne pas avoir crier sur ma fille, » répondit-il.

« Qui pourrait crier après quelqu'un que si mignon? » Kate souriait. Elle n'aurait pas été capable de crier sur elle, même après avoir compris qu'Alexis était sa fille. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pu hurler sur ce petit visage souriant de toute façon.

« Elle est dure à détester, je le reconnait » il ria. « Mais je ... Nous devrions arrêter de prévoir des choses juste après un voyage,» murmurait-il, en remontant Alexis sur sa hanche.

« Papa? »

« Oui, chérie? »

«J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes."

Il soupira. « Alexis, pourquoi te ne me l'as pas dit avant ? »

«Paceque je n'en avait pas envie", répondit-elle

« Euh, je vais appeler Paula pour qu'elle t'accompagne pendant que je termine mes autographes, ok? »

Alexis secoua la tête frénétiquement. « Non. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et Kate se sentit soudainement de trop. « Pourquoi? » demanda Castle.

« Elle parle tout le temps de maman » chuchota Alexis.

« Oh...», il soupira et caressa son dos. « Lexis, je ne sais pas à qui d'autre ... »

« Je vais la prendre. » Est ce qu'elle venait de dire ça? Oh, merde... Devait elle, ne devait elle pas?

Il la regarda. « Vraiment? »

« Je suis flic », balbutia Kate, en lui montrant son badge qu'elle avait toujours à l'intérieur de sa veste. « On m'a dit que j'allais devenir détective bientôt. Alors, vous savez, je suis la confiance même... Wow... » elle ria nerveusement. « C'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire. » Elle n'avait pas véritablement pensé a ses paroles. Sa bouche avait décidé de parler sans que son cerveau n'ai eut le temps d'analyser ses dires... Mais il souriait, il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas si bête qu'elle ne le pensait après tout.

Il rit de bon cœur. « Bon, eh bien, officier... C'est très gentil a vous. »

« Il n'y a pas de problème. »

« Alexis... Je peux t'envoyer aux toilettes accompagnée de Kate? »

Alexis les regardaient tour a tour puis hocha la tête. « Ok. »

Castle la posa au sol et Kate lui tendit la main afin que la petite la lui prenne. Était elle réellement en train de tenir cette petite main dans sa paume? C'était sans doute la chose la plus magnifique qu'il pouvait y avoir. « Je vous l'amènerais à la table lorsque nous aurons terminé? »

Il hocha la tête et leva une main vers son manager, qui était on ne peut plus impatient. « Merci beaucoup. »

Kate souriait, sentant la petite main d'Alexis dans la sienne. « Y'a pas de soucis, vraiment."

« Eh Bien,merci. » Il s'agenouilla pour faire face a Alexis. « Je serai juste à la table là, OK? »

« 'Kay » répondit-elle, balançant la main de Kate.

Il s'était levé et avait donné un sourire reconnaissant à Kate. « Bon, eh bien, à toute à l'heure. »

« A toute a l'heure. Allons y , Alexis... » elle souriait, se retournant pour regarder la petite fille. «J'y étais justement tout a l'heure. On y va?"

« Ouais » elle souriait vers elle. « A bientôt, papa. »

Ils se séparèrent et Kate amena Alexis vers les toilettes. La petite fille sautillait d'un pas léger et regardaient les rangées de livres qui arrivaient bien au dessus de la tête de Kate .

. « Regardes, il n'y a personne. C'est le bon moment » dit-elle lorsqu'elles furent rentrées dans la pièce.

« Surtout si il y avait eut Papa » dit Alexis tranquillement en lâchant la main de Kate et en rentrant dans l'un des compartiments.

Kate s'appuya contre le mur. «Ton pere est juste très occupés, Sweetie. Il fait son travail » Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer le besoin de réconforter cette petite fille, comme si c'était instinctif, et qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre et de parler à Alexis au sujet de sa mère, et de la femme qui apparemment, parlait souvent de sa mère.

Elle entendit Alexis répondre évasivement, puis s'occupa a ranger son livre. Une minute plus tard, Alexis réapparu et Kate la conduisit vers l'évier. « tu peux l'atteindre? »

Alexis rougit. « Papa me soulève souvent pour le faire. »

Kate sourit et se pencha, hissant la petite fille en équilibre sur sa jambe. « Tu vois? Ça ne me pose pas de problèmes. » Cela semblait si facile. Elle se demandait quand remontait la dernière fois qu'elle avait joué avec un enfant.

Alexis rigola et se lava les mains. « Moi aussi je veux être grande un jour. »

«Tu le seras. Je n'étais pas grande, à ton âge non plus, » lui dit Kate tout en posant la petite au sol.

«Mais maintenant tu es si grande! » Répondit Alexis, ses yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

Kate se mit a rire et a regarda le sol. « Je porte des talons, tu vois? » Elle souleva un pied pour qu'Alexis puisse voir ses quelques centimètres de talon. « Et je suis beaucoup plus vieille que toi. »

« Quel age a tu? » Demanda Alexis.

« Je viens juste d'avoir vingt-trois ans, » répondit Kate. « Et toi ? »

« Sept ans, » chuchota Alexis. « Je les ai eut il y a quatre jours. »

Kate sourit. « C'est pour ça que tu as été en Californie voir ta maman? » Devenait elle trop indiscrète?

Alexis hocha la tête. « Maman et papa m'ont emmené au zoo. »

« Ca devait etre amusant, » dit Kate en souriant. Puis, elle la prit par la main et la conduisit dans l'allée de livres pour enfants. « Tu t'es bien amusé la bas? » Elle tenta de passer a autre chose, elle voulait la voir sourire, voyant que le sujet de sa mère semblait la rendre triste.

Alexis hocha la tête et regarda ensuite Kate avec en fronçant ses petits sourcils. « Ils se sont beaucoup disputés. »

Kate lui serra la main. Apparemment, ce n'était pas une bonne question non plus. «Parfois, les parents le font », elle était surprise de sa propre réponse. Elle était honnête, mais se demandait ce qui la poussait a parler comme ça avec cette petite fille qu'elle connaissait à peine.

« Je sais » murmura Alexis. « Ils le font toujours. »

Kate regarda la fillette et son cœur serra. C'était sans doute la plus jolie petite fille qu'elle avait rencontré, et elle avait l'air si triste. Kate n'était pas habitués aux enfants, mais elle savait qu'aucun d'entre eux du haut de leurs jeunes age n'étaient aussi abattus.

« Je suis sûr que tout ira bien, Alexis, » lui dit Kate tandis qu'elles s'avançaient vers la table de Castle et de la longue file d'attente ou de nombreuses femmes étaient plus que bruyante et enthousiastes. Elles jetèrent a la grande brune de curieux regards en la voyant avec la fillette ce qui mettait Kate très mal à l'aise.

« C'est ce que papa me dit aussi, » lui dit Alexis en s'installant. « Je peux le faire toute seule. »

« Okay. » Kate haussa les épaules, laissant Alexis se diriger vers Castle. Il devait sans doute avoir parlé de sa fille aux femmes présente a ses cotés, puisque personne ne semblait trouver cela étrange que la fille de Richard Castle soit la. Kate, elle aurait certainement trouvé cela bizarre a leur place.

« Nous sommes revenues, papa! » Annonça Alexis tout en montant sur une chaise à ses côtés.

« Salut, chérie » lui dit il en se penchant pour qu'elle puisse embrasser sa joue, tandis qu'il signait un livre pour une brune plutôt impatiente, qui fixait à Alexis comme la peste. Quel était son problème à celle la? Alexis était adorable.

« Merci », murmura-t-il en donnant le livre a la jeune femme.

Kate regarda Castle jeter un regard vers la femme qui partait avant de passer à ... Oh, merde, la suivante était Madison.

« Kate? »

« Euh.. Hey, Maddy! » répondit Kate d'un ton passablement inquiet, alors qu'Alexis les regardait toutes deux.

« C'est ton amie?" demanda Alexis.

Kate hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas plus explications a donner, et elle avait bien senti la façon dont Madison la regardait. Elle était choqué, ravie, et confuse à la fois.

«C'est ton amie? » Répéta Madison, les yeux écarquillés. Puis, se tournant vers Castle elle enchaina « Oh, euh... Bonjour, je m'appelle Madison".

« Vous êtes avec Kate » conclut il en riant. «Vous êtes la bienvenue."

« Euh... » Madison les regarda confuse. « En fait, Kate, j'ai besoin d'aller... Je dois... Aller au travail, mais, euh ... Profite de ta journée! Et appelle moi plus tard! »

Kate hocha la tête et vit Madison s'en aller vivement. Alexis leva les yeux vers elle. « Elle n'a pas eut son autographe... »

« Je ne pense pas que Madison était ici pour un autographe » dit Castle tout en signant le livre de la personne suivante. « Quel est votre nom? » demanda t il gentiment.

La femme le regarda prête a s'évanouir. Ça aurait pu etre Kate, si elle n'avait pas eut cette jolie petite fille qui se tenait a ses cotés...

« Je m'appelle Stacey. »

« Eh bien, Stacey, vous remercie d'être venue » dit-il, faisant un sourire digne d'une publicité de dentifrice, tout en plissant ses yeux bleus brillant. Et il savait très bien jouer de ses atouts.

« Je vous adore et j'ai lu absolument tous vos livres » dit-elle dit le souffle court. Cette femme était en pâmoison devant lui, et Kate n'aurait jamais pu etre comme ça. « Et vous savez, vous êtes encore plus beau en personne que vous ne l'êtes sur la couverture de votre livre. »

Kate sentit quelque chose qui tirait sur sa veste, elle baissa le regard et vit Alexis, qui lui fit mine de s'approcher. Ce qu'elle fit donc.

« Elles font beaucoup ça », murmurait-elle.

« Faire quoi? » demanda Kate.

« Dire que papa est beau. »

Kate rigola et s'agenouilla de sorte qu'elle soit accroupie derrière la table. De cette façon, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas les entendre médire sur elle. Mais elle était d'accord sur un point. « Eh bien, ton papa est beau » dit Kate honnêtement.

«Eh ben, euh... » Alexis a répondu. « Mais, pourquoi elle lui disent ça? Elles sont juste ici pour des autographes! »

Kate resta perplexe. Cette petite fille était évidemment assez perspicace pour comprendre que les livres de Castle et son père étaient deux entités distinctes. Elle devait sans doute être plus mûre que Kate lorsqu'elle avait son age, et elle avait toujours cru que les enfants n'étais pas très perspicace jusqu'il y a environ dix minutes. Mais que pouvait elle répondre a cela? « Parfois, les gens ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'ils font » décida t elle de lui répondre, après une courte pause. Sa mère ... Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que la dire la vérité était la meilleure des choses.

« Ouais... » Alexis hocha la tête, faisant sortir Kate se sa rêverie. «Je n'aime pas ça. »

« Je sais, Alexis, c'est normal. »

« D'habitude je ne viens pas ici, » expliqua t elle en regardant son père, qui était studieusement appliqué à dédicacer les livres et à faire des grands sourires étincelant. «Mais Grand-mère était occupée."

« As tu d'autres choses à faire, quand tu viens? » demanda Kate en regardant autour d'elle. La plupart des gens semblaient inconscients du fait qu'Alexis était encore là. Ça devait sans doute etre ennuyant pour elle.

« Des livres de coloriage et des histoires », répondit la petite. « Mais Paula a laissé mon sac dans la voiture », poursuivit-elle en fronçant le nez.

« Eh bien, ce magasin est plein d'histoires », répondit Kate. Attendez! Était elle sérieusement en train d'abandonner son seul jour de congé pour lire un bouquin ou faire des dessins avec cette petite fille? Elle ne la connaissait même pas!

Les yeux d'Alexis s'illuminèrent. « Tu veux bien m'y emmener? »

Castle se tourna, il n'était pas tout a fait a l'écoute de ce qu'il se passait. « Alexis, qu'est ce qu'il y a? »

« Elle a dit qu'elle voulait bien m'amener pour regarder des livres! » répondit Alexis.

Kate ne le voulait pas vraiment, mais elle allait devoir le faire sans doute.

« Alexis, tu ne peut pas t'attendre à ce que Kate passe toute la journée avec toi », dit-il gentiment.

Le sourire d'Alexis diminua, mais elle acquiesça. « Je ne savais pas papa... Désolé. »

« Ne t'excuse pas, Chérie, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.» répondit-il, en passant une main dans ses cheveux et en la regardant tristement. Au bout de quelques secondes, une femme habillée en noir, les cheveux bien tirés lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« Aussi mignonne soit elle, Rick, » murmura t-elle, assez bas pour que la file d'attente ne l'entende pas, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Kate. « Ces gens ne sont pas ici pour vous voir jouer au papa. » Wow. C'était plutôt méchant.

« Paula... » répondit Castle calmement. « Vous avez programmé cette séance une heure après notre vol . Je n'aurais pas du venir avec elle, et si vous voulez parler de ma fille Paula, faites-le que lorsqu'elle ne vous entend pas. » siffla t il .

« Pourquoi ne pourrais je pas prendre Alexis le temps que vous finissiez vos dédicace. On regardera des livres, et vous viendrez nous trouver quand vous aurez fini? » Suggéra Kate, sans l'avoir réellement pensé. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir cette petite fille s'ennuyer a regarder son pere signer des autographes. C'était bizarre parce qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré la fillette avant... Alors que la, elle était prete a s'occuper d'elle. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être aussi méchant vis a vis d'une si gentille et adorable petite fille?

Castle se tourna vers la jeune femme. « Kate, je n'ai même pas ... On viens de se rencontrer. Je ne vais pas vous demander ça. »

« Vous êtes une étrangère et vous voulez vous occuper d'Alexis? Je ne suis même pas autorisé à m'occuper d'elle alors que je la connais», ajouta la femme.

« Kate est un officier de police, » intervint Alexis.

Kate hocha la tête et ouvrit sa veste afin que la femme puisse voir son badge. »Aujourd'hui je suis en congé. » Elle n'aimait pas cette femme... C'était totalement irrationnelle, mais elle ne l'aimait pas et elle avait envie de faire plaisir à Alexis.

« Ce qui est probablement votre seul jour de congé. » ajouta le Castle. « Honnêtement, Kate, c'est très gentil de votre part, mais ..."

« Pas de mais », dit elle en l'arrêtant. « Nous serons dans la section enfants. Venez nous retrouver quand vous aurez fini. » Elle tendit la main à Alexis et la fillette la lui pris rapidement.

«Je peux, papa? »

Castle les regarda un instant et finalement acquiesça. « D'accord. Amusez-vous bien. Et venez me chercher si il y a un problème », ajouta t-il en regardant Kate.

« Il n'y aura pas de problème, M. Castle, » elle souriait. « Votre fille est adorable. Je suis sure qu'on va s'amuser » dit elle honnêtement.

« C'est Rick. Et je vous remercie beaucoup, Kate. Vraiment. »

Elle souriait. _Rick_... « Allons y, Alexis. Nous allons trouver quelque chose à lire. »

Elle guida la petite fille vers le rayon enfants, en souriant tout comme Alexis qui balançait leurs mains d'avant et en arrière. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement rassurant dans ce geste, et Kate sentit que l'anxiété du départ diminuait petit a petit.

« Merci. » dit la petite rousse alors qu'elles arrivèrent au rayon des enfants. La lumière accueillante les couleurs vives donnaient vraiment envie d'etre dans cet endroit. Kate avait toujours pensé que ce lieu donnait vraiment envie de lire des livres, surtout pour les enfants. Ça les incitaient a se sentir bien ici et a se poser tranquillement pour lire.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi Alexis. Comme je viens de le dire, je te trouve adorable » dit-elle dit en regardant la fillette avec un petit sourire.

Alexis lui sourit en retour. « Je suis sur que vous etes aussi gentille. »

Kate lui serra la main en guise de réponse. «Trouvons-nous un livre. »

Alexis l'attira dans la section des enfants, bavardant avec excitation, oubliant tout a fait son épuisement. Kate se sentait plus légère, plus jeune en sa compagnie. Cette rencontre était surréaliste, et la façon dont elle avait inter agit avec elle l'était encore plus. La petite fille parcourait les livres le long des étagères, et la façon dont elle inspectait chaque livres était tellement mignon et innocent que Kate ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait passé ses dernières journées a pourchasser des voleurs et des criminels, et face a cette imagine si innocente, il y avait quelque chose de rassurant. Comme si cette simple petite fille pouvait la rassurer ou inversement.

Alexis pris un livre de « Shel Silverstein ». « On peut lire celui la? » demanda t elle.

« Bien sûr, où veux tu t'asseoir? »

« Sur les poufs, je les aimes bien » dit-elle timidement.

Kate sourit. « Moi aussi ».

Ensemble, elles s'installèrent dans un coin du rayon. Kate s'assit, et Alexis s'installa sur ses jambes, le dos appuyé contre son torse, totalement confiante vis a vis de Kate. Cette dernière ouvrit le livre, et Alexis demanda timidement « Tu peux me le lire? »

« Bien sûr. Ces livres sont fait pour être lus à haute voix. » dit elle pour la rassurer, Alexis se détendit.

Elles lurent ensuite histoire après histoire, Kate était enthousiaste et Alexis commentait beaucoup ce qu'elle voyait. Kate redécouvrait la vison enfantine, leur perception était si adorable tout était si rose. Elle redécouvrait des choses heureuses grâce a cette petite fille, et oubliait durant ce labs de temps le reste du monde.

Finalement, les commentaires d'Alexis se firent moins nombreux. Kate se rendit compte qu'elle dormait lorsqu'elle sentit sa tête se poser contre son torse. Kate soupira et, se se prélassa, laissant aller sa tête en arrière contre le pouf. Et dire qu'elle était assise chez « Barnes and Noble » avec la fille de Richard Castle endormie contre elle.

Elle passa distraitement une main dans les cheveux de la rouquine et regarda les rangées de livres qui les entouraient. Avait elle fait ça avec sa mère quand elle était petite? Elle se souvenait qu'enfant, ils allaient souvent a la bibliothèque... Mais elle s'était elle déja endormi dans un magasin? Elle ne l'avait probablement jamais fait, surtout avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine. Mais heureusement pour elle, ses parents étaient un couple marié et n'étaient pas des auteurs célèbres.

Kate regarda Alexis. Elle était jeune, insouciante et innocente, tout ce que Kate n'était plus. Lorsqu'elle marchait dans la rue elle se sentait suivit, même apres 3 ans dans la police elle se sentait toujours menacée. Mais durant les 10 minutes passés en compagnie de cette petite fille, elle l'était déja moins. Son père avait vraiment trop confiance en elle, sans doute « grâce » a son badge de flic. Mais elle se devait de lui dire de ne pas avoir confiance en quelqu'un, même si ce dernier portait un badge de la police.

Alexis bougea et l'une de ses mains se posa sur le jeans de Kate ce qui la fit sourire. Elle s'était inquiéter du fait qu'elle ne puisse pas combler tout le temps qu'elles avaient avant la fin des dédicaces de Richard Castle. Pour le moment, elle avait pu profiter de ce court de temps ,trouvant une sorte de réconfort avec Alexis, un réconfort qu'elle avait perdu.

Son téléphone sonna et elle se dépêcha de le sortir hors de son sac. Elle regarda l'écran et a trouva un message de Madison.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur:<strong> Alexis avait cinq ans lorsque Johanna Beckett a été assassinée.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour bonjour :) Tout d'abord merci a tous pour vos reviews autant positives que négatives, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je sais que j'avais dit une semaine, c'était en partie pour ça que j'avais posté le 1er... Mais on a eut quelques petits soucis avec la correction. Ca a pris du retard. ENFIN BREF!j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes dans celui la... Mon beta a été ému par la fin (oui il est sensible le pauvre ^^) Je tiens a le remercier ainsi que Mael et Sara7Kate qui m'ont donné quelques pistes pour la traduction.

**Disclamer :** la série & les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé :** Kate Beckett rencontre Richard Castle lors d'une séance de dédicaces. Elle se retrouve a faire du baby sitting avec la fille de son auteur préféré.

**Note de l'auteur:**Je me suis trompée sur l'age. Lorsque Kate fait sa formation, et son école de police, elle devait déjà avoir déjà rencontré Montgomery. Et quand j'ai commencé à regarder la série, je pensais que Kate avait plus de 30 ans, et non 30 pile. J'essaye de coller l'histoire le plus possible à la série, mais pour l'age c'est trop tard... Je laisse tel quel espérant que ça soit aussi réaliste que possible quand même

**Chapitre 2**

Kate soupira. Madison n'allait pas la lâcher avec ça.

« Je les ai rencontrés en sortant des toilettes. Longue histoire. Je t'appellerais. »

Elle tapa comme elle put son message, vu qu'elle ne voyait pas trop bien les touches puis elle cliqua sur envoyer. Elle s'installa ensuite confortablement, posant le livre d'Alexis sur l'étagère à ses cotés. Et enfin, elle rangea son téléphone dans son sac. Madison serait bien capable de lui répondre encore et encore, et Will ... Oh, mince, comment allait-elle lui expliquer tout ça? Il lui disait bien trop souvent qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps à lire des bouquins. Et il l'avait déjà pas mal taquiné ses derniers jours à propos de la dédicace... Et dire qu'il voulait l'accompagner!

Mais depuis un moment, il devenait plus distant. Kate faisait sa formation pour être détective et voyait bien qu'il commençait à fuir. Royce lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était la meilleure pour sentir ces choses la. Elle tritura ses mains puis secoua la tête. Royce... C'était aussi un sujet tabou qui devait être mis de coté, tout comme celui de sa mère.

Elle sentit une présence, et leva les yeux. Kate et Rick se sourirent. Il avait l'air fatigué mais très heureux face au tableau qu'il avait devant les yeux. D'ailleurs, Kate ressentait des petits picotements dans son estomac.

« Elle s'est enfin endormie? »

« Oui. Nous avons lu plus de la moitié de "Where the Sidewalk Ends" avant qu'elle ne s'endorme complètement. » Riait doucement Kate. Elle déplaça légèrement Alexis pour pouvoir discuter sans la déranger..

Il s'assit et s'appuya contre les rayons, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Merci beaucoup pour tout ça ».

« Honnêtement, c'était sympa. Elle est très gentille, C... Rick? » Elle avait hésité sur le nom ce qui le fit sourire. Qu'attendait-elle réellement? C'était son auteur favori, mais il ne valait mieux pas qu'il le sache.

« Ce n'était pas l'après midi que vous attendiez n'est ce pas? » demanda t il.

Elle secoua la tête. « Pas vraiment. Non. Mais bon, c'était une bonne après midi quand même."

«Alors comme ça, vous êtes officier? »

« Je fais une formation pour devenir détective, en fait » répondit-elle avec fierté.

« C'est fou... Vous semblez si jeune... »

Elle rougit. Elle l'était, mais Roy Montgomery avait vu ses capacités et lui avait offert le poste la semaine dernière. Ca allait prendre au moins 2 ans avant qu'elle le soit officiellement. Mais tout le monde en parlait déjà. Elle devait faire ses preuves pour l'être totalement.

« Ouais, je sais... Mais mon boss pense que j'ai les capacités pour le faire » elle se sentait un peut embarrassée de lui dire tout ça, surtout qu'il la regardait presque avec curiosité.

« Je pense qu'il a raison », dit-il. « Vous serez sans doute très forte dans les interrogatoires. »

« Vous compter papoter encore longtemps avec moi? Ou peut être avez vous l'intention de nous prendre en photo? » Demanda Kate en souriant tout en lui désignant sa fille qu'elle avait toujours dans les bras.

Il rit. « Touché. En parlant de ma fille, pourriez-vous ... Mon dieu, je ne voudrais pas vous redemander de ... »

« Je peux rester ici encore quelque temps » le coupa t elle. Elle était totalement détendue, installée très confortablement dans le pouf. Sans doute encore plus tranquille que lorsqu'elle faisait des promenades ou des siestes pour essayer de se détendre. «J'étais en train de lire votre livre... Et de toute façon j'aurais pu faire la même chose chez moi. Juste... Que je n'aurais sans doute pas la couverture chauffante en prime."

Il lui fit un demi-sourire. « Je ne voudrais pas encore l'emmener... »

«On dirait que vous n'avez pas beaucoup le choix. Alexis a dit que sa grand-mère était occupée ? » Qui était elle pour lui poser des questions si personnelle? Avant, jamais elle ne se serait permise de parler autant. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas de nature bavarde, mais avec lui c'était différent. Elle se sentait à l'aise en sa présence sans comprendre véritablement pourquoi.

«Mère est actrice et elle est en représentation pour la journée."

"Martha Rodgers, c'est ça?"

Il la regarda dans les yeux. «Tout à fait».

« J'espère qu'elle va obtenir des bonnes critiques pour ce rôle. » Son père et elle avaient l'habitude d'aller souvent au théâtre ensemble, et ils avaient toujours admirés le travail de Martha Rodgers. Mais maintenant ... Non, aujourd'hui elle ne devait pas y penser.

Il souriait. « Ouais. Elle y travaille. »

« C'est bien alors... », dit-elle doucement.

« Ouais. » Ils se turent et il regarda sa montre et soupira. « Encore cinq minutes. »

« Vous avez l'air épuisé » Observa t-elle.

« Oh, merci », dit il en riant. « C'est bon à savoir que je l'air de rien aujourd'hui. »

Elle secoua la tête. «Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, vous avez seulement l'air fatigué, c'est tout ... Sans votre magnifique sourire, vous ressemblez à un papa qui vient de traverser tout le pays avec sa fille, et qui a passé une bonne partie de son temps à travailler. »

« Vous n'êtes pas détective pour rien, hein? » Demanda il avec un petit sourire. « Oui, je suis exténué. Je veux juste rentrer à la maison, manger et rester dans mon lit pour toujours. »

« Vous en avez fait plus que d'habitude cette dernière semaine? »

« Quatre séances de décidasse juste cette semaine » il soupira. « Et tout ça dans les plus grands magasins de la ville. »

«Vous savez... Pourtant dans tout ce que j'ai lu sur vous, je vous pensais plus enthousiaste... Vous ne semblez pas si ravis que ça finalement. » Les soirées, le glamour... Richard Castle était considéré comme le célibataire à l'affût de nouvelles conquêtes. Mais apparemment, cet homme ne ressemblait en rien à ce playboy glamour qui aimait son travail. Il ressemblait juste à Rick, un mec simple avec une fille et beaucoup de choses à gérer.

Il regarda Alexis. « Nous avons eu un mois assez chargé cette année » dit-il calmement.

Kate hocha la tête avec compréhension. Mais cette fois, elle n'en dit pas plus. Même si elle se sentait très à l'aise avec lui en ce moment, elle n'avait pas à lui poser des questions indiscrètes sur son divorce ou son ancienne vie de couple. « Je pense que vous devriez y aller », dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

Il acquiesça. « Merci beaucoup, Vous m'êtes d'une grande aide. »

Kate souriait. « Pas de problème Revenez quand vous aurez terminé. »

« J'en aurais pour 45 minutes tout au plus, promis » dit-il tout en revêtant son masque d'homme joyeux.

« Je suis près. Allez... J'y vais. »

Il lui serra la cheville et sourit. Puis il se mit debout, défroissa sa veste et quitta le compartiment des enfants. Kate le regarda partir, ne sachant que penser. Cet homme était fait pour être un « playboy romancier mystérieux » (du moins c'était ce que la majorité du public pensait), mais au lieu de ça, il était juste un type normal avec une fille tentant de jouer son rôle de parent seul. Elle sentit comme une sorte de chaleur à l'endroit où il avait posé sa main. Elle fit un petit sourire. Il n'était pas playboy, ou du moins il n'était pas le type même imbu de lui même qu'elle pensait rencontrer, mais autre chose... Et elle avait du mal à mettre un mot dessus.

Kate haussa les épaules et sortie à nouveau son livre pour y lire son autographe.

« Pour Kate,

Votre sourire. Tout le monde devrait l'avoir vu. Et votre rire. Il est magnifique.

Rick. »

Elle sourit et se mordit la lèvre inférieur, ses joues s'enflammèrent légèrement. Eh bien, ce livre, elle le garderait pour toujours. Alexis se tourna légèrement sur ses genoux et soupira. Kate sourit et tourna la page, pour se perdre à nouveaux dans l'histoire. Lorsqu'elle s'était fait tirée dessus trois ans auparavant, tout avait été si sombre à cet instant, qu'elle ne pensait pas en sortir. Ces meurtres qu'écrivait Richard Castle lui avait permis d'espérer, et de croire qu'à la fin, comme dans les livres, on attrapait toujours les meurtriers.

Bientôt, elle serait sans doute en mesure d'aider les autres, de leur donner cet espoir qu'elle avait reçu grâce à lui. Et dire qu'elle avait sa fille endormie sur ses genoux. La vie était étrange... Elle secoua la tête et se perdit dans les dernières aventures de Derrick sans remarquer le temps qui passait, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre lui cacha légèrement la lumière. Elle cligna des yeux et releva son regard vers Richard Castle.

« Hey » murmura t-elle , pliant le coin de sa page et s'empressa de fourrer son livre dans son sac.

« Hey » répondit-il en souriant. « Je peux la prendre, je crois. »

« Vous devriez sans doute l'emmener encore aux toilettes par précaution... » Suggéra Kate alors qu'il s'accroupissait. « Vous risquez sans doute de mettre du temps pour rentrer. »

Il hocha la tête. « Vous avez raison. Hey, Lex » dit-il doucement, en passant la main sur la joue de la jeune fille. « Alexis, honney il faut que tu te réveilles».

« Papa? »

« Hey la belle au bois dormant » il sourit tandis qu'elle se frottait les yeux.

« Kate et moi lisions une histoire», Lui dit elle de sa voix encore un peu endormie.

«J'ai vu ça. On va rentrer?"

« J'ai encore envie d'aller aux toilettes », murmurait-elle.

« Je vous l'avais bien dit » Sourit Kate.

Rick se mit à rire. «Oui, vous aviez raison. On y va Sweetie » Il se leva souleva sa fille pour libérer Kate, afin qu'elle se lève a son tour.

Kate ramassa son sac et les suivit. Ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes et Rick tapota doucement les fesses de sa fille pour la faire avancer vers la porte.

« Je suis juste la. Si t'as besoin de quoi que se soit. »

« Oui papa, je sais... » Soupira Alexis.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans les toilettes il se retourna vers Kate. « Elle n'aime pas non plus quand je l'accompagne dans celle des hommes.. »

« Ah, c'est beau l'âge de l'indépendance, hein? Comment elle va faire pour se laver les mains toute seule? » Kate tenta d'imaginer la scène. Comment faisait-il lorsqu'elle était petite?

Il haussa des épaules. « Elle doit sans doute sauter sur le comptoir. »

« Vous voulez que j'aille vérifier? » demanda t elle, parce que Kate se souvenait de ce passage a l'indépendance lorsqu'elle était petite, ce qui semblait ne pas plaire à Rick.

Il soupira. « Non, non. J'essaye de la faire voler de ses propres ailes... Il le faut non? »

« Oui, bien sur. »

Il hocha la tête. « Elle me pose rarement des problèmes. »

« Elle est charmante, Rick, » lui dit elle, en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre alors qu'il lui souriait, mais d'un sourire différent cette fois... Au lieu du sourire illuminant qu'il donnait a ses fans, celui-ci semblait être rempli de reconnaissance, et elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça, surtout qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et elle n'avait surtout pas à ressentir ses papillons dans son estomac.

« Je vous remercie. Elle semble plus heureuse, enfin, je veux dire, nous n'avons pas vraiment... Vous le savez, mais... j'ai juste ... Cette semaine a été particulièrement difficile, et ça fait plaisir de la voir sourire. »

Kate tendit sa main et serra son bras. Que faisait-elle? « Ça va bien se passer. »

Il soupira et lui prit la main alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la retirer. « Merci. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment à se regarder dans les yeux. Kate n'aurait pas pu dire exactement ce qui se passait, mais il y avait quelque chose. Sa main était grande, chaleureuse, accueillante. Il la tenait de façon amicale, pas romantique. Ils étaient juste ... Amis? Ou plus encore? Comment pouvait-elle définir leur relation, peut être comme une sorte de baby-sitter étant donné qu'elle s'occupait de sa fille? Pendant qu'Alexis sortait des toilettes, elle continuait à se poser des questions.

"Terminé, papa » Gazouillait-elle.

"Super, Pumpkin», dit Rick en lâchant la main de Kate pour s'accroupir. « Montes sur mon dos, petit singe »

Alexis rigola et monta. Elle rit de nouveau lorsque Rick gémit. « Je ne suis pas si lourde, papa. »

« C'est toi qui le dit » Répondit-il en soufflant. « Prête à rentrer à la maison? »

« Est-ce que Kate va venir aussi? »

Kate vit les yeux de Rick s'agrandir de surprise, tout comme elle l'était elle même. «Je, euh, ne sais pas trop chérie. »

Elle avait des plans pour ce soir avec Will. « Je ne peux pas, Alexis. Mais merci d'y avoir pensé », sourit-elle. Était elle aussi déçue? Déçue de quoi? De ne pas rentrer avec cette adorable fillette et de continuer de parler avec son père?

« D'accord. Mais on se reverra? »

Kate regarda Alexis, qui semblait attendre une réponse positive. Rick, lui, paraissait perplexe. «Je ...»

« Attendez», il récupéra quelque chose dans sa poche et en sortit deux cartes et un stylo. « Écrivez votre numéro et je vous donnerais le mien »

En plus d'un autographe, elle récupérait carrément son fixe, cette journée avait dérapé de façon hallucinante, jamais elle n'aurait cru ça. **elle prit le stylo et nota son numéro qu'elle lui donna en échange du siens**. « Et voila. ». Oh mon dieu...

« Donc maintenant nous pouvons vous inviter à dîner? » Demanda joyeusement Alexis.

Elle avait le numéro personnel de Richard Castle, et sa fille venait, en plus, de lui demander de manger chez eux. Et... Elle voulait bien y aller! « Oui », acquiesça Kate, elle-même surprise de sa réponse. « On le fera un de ces jours, Alexis. » Et c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Suite à sa réponse, elle eut l'impression d'entendre le gloussement de midinette un peu comme ceux de Madison.

« Je suis sûre que ça se fera, et nous ferons tout pour. » Rick souriait. « Je suis ... euh » son sourire se dissipa quelque peu. « Je suis pris tous les soirs de cette semaine, à cause des séances de dédicaces et des galas de presse... »

« Ça veux dire que tu ne seras pas là pour me lire une histoire? » Demanda Alexis d'une petite voix.

« Oh, Pumpink... » Rick soupira. « Juste pour quelques nuits seulement. Mais la semaine prochaine, promis, je suis tout à toi. »

«D'accord. »

Kate leur fit un sourire et sursauta lorsque son portable sonna. «Désolé,» murmura t elle en fouillant dans son sac. « Allo? »

« Kate, chérie ! Où es-tu? »

Ok. Super. Will... Son petit ami. Elle devait rentrer chez elle. « Je suis toujours à la librairie. J'arrive dans pas longtemps, ok? »

Elle l'entendit soupirer au bout du fil. « D'accord. J'espère au moins que tu auras eu son autographe. »

«Oh, t'inquiète pas pour ça » dit elle en riant. «Je serai là bientôt. A toute a l'heure » Elle raccrocha, leva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Rick. « Désolé. »

« Y'a pas de problèmes » Rick sourit. «Donc, on peut se voir la semaine prochaine? Ça vous va? »

« C'est parfait. » répondit-elle alors qu'ils marchaient vers la sortie du magasin.

« Avez-vous une préférence pour la date? »

Kate haussa les épaules. « Appelez moi pour me dire quand vous êtes pris je vous dirais mes possibilités » Elle travaillait trop, tout le monde le lui disait.

« C'est dans longtempsla semaine prochaine.." Dit Alexis déçu, tandis qu'ils franchissaient l'entrée.

« Désolé, Lex » Répondit son père. « Mais tu verras, ce n'est pas si long. »

« Ça l'est toujours » soupira t elle. « Mais c'est promis, tu viens nous voir la semaine prochaine? »

Kate hocha la tête. Elle ne décevrait pas cette petite fille, elle ne pourrait jamais faire ça à un enfant de toute façon. Comment aurait elle pu, face à ce visage si mignon?« C'est promis, Alexis. »

« Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Kate Beckett, » Fit Rick en lui tendant la main. Durant probablement de temps plus qu'il n'en fallait, ils se serrèrent la main tout en se regardant dans les yeux. « Je crois que notre voiture nous attend, Alexis."

« Bye Kate! » Dit la fillette en lui souriant. « Merci pour cette après midi. »

« Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Alexis, » Kate lui sourit en retour.

«De même, » Ajouta Rick.

«A bientôt », sourit-elle. Puis, ils s'engouffrèrent sous la pluie. Il pleuvait.

Elle les regardait rentrer dans la voiture, Alexis lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre tandis que la voiture s'éloignait. Elle soupira. Son livre devenait vraiment lourd dans son sac, et elle sentit la carte de visite de Castle dans sa poche. Tout cela semblait si étrange... Venait-elle réellement de passer la journée avec Alexis Castle? Oui.

Elle quitta le magasin et attendit sous l'auvent. Elle appela un taxi, s'assit sur le siège arrière et donna son s'adresse. Pendant que le paysage défilait sous ses yeux, elle souriait, heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Habituellement, le remord semblait toujours vouloir la ronger. Lui interdisant ainsi d'être heureuse ou même de rire. Mais cette fois, elle se sentait bien, heureuse. Simplement heureuse. Et ça ne lui était pas arrivée depuis longtemps. C'était étrange, elle en avait perdu l'habitude.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant son immeuble, Kate paya le taxi et couru jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle salua le portier, et secoua la tête, elle était trempée et l'eau ruisselait sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux étaient trop longs, sans doute fallait il les couper?

Elle grimpa les escaliers, et souriait en sentant l'odeur des nouilles chinoises qui embaumait son appartement.

« Hey! » Appela t tout en raccrochant sa veste.

« Hey, t'es de retour. » dit Will en l'accueillant chaleureusement, une spatule à la main. «Je suis entrain de réchauffer des nouilles et de faire une sauce."

«Mmm», répondit-elle alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser. « Ça sent très bon ! »

« C'est juste quelques petites choses, Rien de spécial » Dit il en haussant les épaules. Elle avait toujours aimé le fait, qu'il se sente si à l'aise cuisinant tranquillement chez elle.

«C'est ce que tu dis toujours», dit elle en le suivant dans le salon et en posant son livre de Storm. Elle caressa la couverture du doigt. Quelle journée!

"T'as eu ton autographe? » Demanda t il alors que Kate plaçait le livre correctement sur l'étagère.

«Ouais», répondit-elle, en caressant le dos de Will. Elle se l'était fait dédicacer et elle avait rencontré une petite fille adorable, de plus, il avait réussit à lui faire oublier son mal-être.

«Vous y êtes resté longtemps, il vous à kidnappés? Ne me dit pas que t'as attendu 4 heures dans la file d'attente? » La voix de Will la fit sortir de ses songes. Il arrivait à la calmer lui aussi, mais d'une autre manière. Il souriait de son air taquin, ce qui la fit secouer la tête. Lui arrivait à la calmer avec ses regards et surtout ses lèvres...

Kate leva les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse et alla vers le frigo épingler la carte de Rick « Je l'ai rencontré, en fait. »

« Tu veux parler de l'autographe c'est ça? » demanda Will en se retournant pour jeter un œil sur la carte qu'elle venait de coller au frigo.

«Non, je suis tombée sur lui et sa fille en sortant des toilettes. En fait, c'est plutôt elle qui est tombée sur moi», raconta Kate tout en sortant les assiettes et en déballant les plats à emporter.

« Sérieusement? »

« Sérieusement » Rit-elle en le voyant si étonné.

« Alors, t'as rencontré sa fille, et puis après, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? T'as flâné dans les rayons?"

«Non, heu.. J'ai... Enfin, je me suis retrouvée à faire du baby sitting l'après-midi » Super, elle avait été trop maladroite et avait lancé le sujet sans réfléchir, elle avait oublié le fait que ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu à expliquer.

Will se tourna vers elle après avoir versé la sauce dans un bol et coupé le gaz. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la table pour la rejoindre. « T'as fait quoi? »

« Elle voulait aller aux toilettes, et lui devait continuer à signer ses autographes... Alors j'ai accompagné sa fille par simple politesse tu comprends? Et puis, eh bien, lui et ses ... Paula je crois? Je ne sais pas vraiment qui elle est en fait. Mais de toute façon, à ce que j'ai compris la petite ne semblait pas l'aimer. Et elle avait l'air si triste... Et comme j'avais du temps devant moi avec mon jour de repos... Pour la faire courte, elle s'est endormie sur moi après que je lui ai lu un livre et j'ai juste attendu que la séance d'autographe soit terminée pour la rendre à son père. »

Ouais, pas terrible comme explication... Mais elle n'avait pas mieux. Fallait il vraiment essayer de faire mieux? Cette situation était trop bizarre. Kate se servit de riz frit pendant que Will réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Même elle en y repensant... Si elle avait été à sa place elle aurait eu du mal à comprendre.

«Laisse-moi juste faire un résumé » Dit Will en fixant sa bière. « T'as passé la journée avec une petite que t'as jamais rencontrée avant, et il se trouve que cette gamine est la fille de l'auteur que tu adore et dont je devrais être jaloux? »

« Will... », Ria Kate.

«Oh, allez! Tu dors beaucoup plus sur ses bouquins que tu ne me fais l'amour! »

« La, t'es injuste», dit elle en riant. « T'es rarement là, alors que j'ai toujours eu ces bouquins chez moi »

Il se mit à rire. «Mais sérieusement, Kate. T'as vraiment accroché sa carte sur le frigo?"

Elle hocha la tête, et répondit timidement. « Ils m'ont invité à dîner la semaine prochaine. »

Il la regarda, confus. « Quoi? »

« Quelle susceptibilité, Monsieur le FBI! » le taquina t elle.

« Tu vas vraiment là-bas pour dîner? »

"Oui, et ?" Demanda t elle la bouche pleine. « Alexis m'a invité. » Il n'y avait aucun malaise sur ce fait, et elle avait décidé d'y aller. C'était une invitation innocente qu'une enfant lui avait faite. Et bien que Rick, son père, était beau et avait une sorte de charme, elle avait Will et elle l'aimait. Et elle n'avait jamais trompé personne jusqu'à présent, et ne le ferait sans doute jamais.

«Alexis c'est sa fille? »

« Ouais. »

« Je ne suis pas ... J'essaye de comprendre comment t'as pu t'attacher si facilement à cette petite fille, que vous avez fait connaissance, et que tu vas aller dans la maison de ce gars pour diner. Et tout ça en moins d'un jour. »

Kate roula des yeux. « C'est pas un « gars », Will. C'est Richard Castle, et sa fille est tellement adorable. »

« Kate, tu sais que tu te voiles la face? »

Kate sentit ses poils s'hérisser. Il avait raison mais ... Devait-elle vraiment y penser maintenant? « Will... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... »

« J'ai bien compris. Je suis juste surpris c'est tout. »

« Will... » Elle soupira. Elle se sentait fatiguée et vidée, surtout lorsqu'il commençait à lui poser ce genre de questions. Il avait toujours essayé d'être direct au début, mais ensuite ils avaient tendance à tourner autour du pot sans vraiment dire quel était le problème, et ça finissait par l'épuiser.

«Vraiment, Kate. Tu sais quoi? » Il prit une gorgée de sa bière puis lui sourira. « Je pense que c'est une bonne chose. »

« Quoi? » Elle avait du mal à le comprendre.

«T'as l'air mieux, tu sais? »

«Will, arrêtes de souffler le chaud et le froid. C'est pas drôle."

Il rit et elle fronça les sourcils. « Non, je le pense vraiment... Tu semble être au meilleur de ta forme aujourd'hui, Kate. Peut-être que cette petite a un effet positif sur toi? »

Elle hocha la tête et continua de manger. Elle était trop déconcertée par cette journée et ne voulait pas se battre avec lui sur le sujet. De plus, il n'avait pas été là de toute la semaine. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à ... « Hey, Will? »

« Ouais? »

« Pourquoi est ce qu'on mange là? »

« Hmm? »

« Pourquoi on mange là au lieu d'aller au resto? Je pensais que tu voulais sortir. » Elle leva les yeux pour plonger dans ceux de Will. Oh. Oh non. Elle savait ce que ce regard voulait dire. Et elle ne voulait pas voir ça dans ses yeux parce qu'elle savait de quoi il s'agissait.

«Kate, j'ai eu mon nouveau poste aujourd'hui."

« Ton nouveau poste » Murmura t-elle.

« Oui. Viens avec moi. Tu sais, tous les deux à Boston, ça serait bien! »

« Will... »

Il posa sa fourchette. « On sera très bien à Boston, Kate! Et peut être, qui sait, que tu pourras être détective là bas aussi? »

« Will ». Il savait. Il savait que s'il prenait ce poste elle ne le suivrait pas. Il savait que... C'était à ce moment là qu'ils finiraient par rompre. Et ça allait se passer maintenant, ce soir. Mais elle avait tant espéré, égoïstement même, qu'il ne partirait pas.

« S'il te plaît... Je sais ce que tu penses du sujet mais je croyais que tu pourrais avoir changé d'avis. Dis-moi que t'as changé d'avis » La supplia t il du regard.

Kate hocha la tête. Mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas changé de décision. « J'y ai pensé. »

« Et? »

Elle secoua la tête. «Non, Will. Je ne ... J'ai ma vie ici. Et je suis bien au 12ème. J'aime ça. J'aime Montgomery. Et je veux continuer ... Will, je ne peux pas. » Et sa mère? Et son père? Ce serait du gâchis. Elle ne pouvait pas tout plaquer et partir comme ça. C'était impossible.

« Kate » Implora t il se déplaçant pour se mettre à ses cotés. « S'il te plaît... Je ne ... Je dois le faire pour ma carrière. »

« Je pensais que tu aimais ton travail? » Murmura Kate. « Je pensais que tu aimais ton partenaire et ta vie à New York. Pourquoi tout changer? » Ce n'était que des raisons sans fondement, c'était égoïste, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait.

« C'est une chance incroyable, Kate. »

« Je sais » Soupira t elle.

« Et ce serait un tremplin pour ma carrière. »

« Je sais aussi », elle hocha la tête, et caressa doucement ses joues. « Je sais tout ça. »

« Je dois vraiment partir. Mais Katie... Tu pourrais venir avec moi. »

« Je ne peux pas. » Et elle su qu'elle leur avait brisé le cœur à tous deux, en le voyant ainsi. Mais il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais dit oui. Elle avait espéré que ça fasse moins mal, futilités. C'était loin d'être le cas. Elle sentait son cœur se fissurer et se casser en mille morceaux.

« S'il te plaît, Kate? » Demanda t il en murmurant.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et le regarda dans les yeux. Ces yeux qui l'avaient protégé durant ces six mois. « Non »

Elle cessa de lui caresser les joues, Will se mit à baisser la tête et à s'appuyer contre sa cuisse.

« Donc, c'est comme ça que ça va se finir? »

« On peut toujours tenter une relation longue distance? » chuchota Kate.

« Et se détester encore plus à cause de ça? «

«T'as raison. » Elle le regarda. C'était l'homme qu'elle avait le plus aimé, et ils étaient si bien ensemble... Il était chaleureux et fort, savait quand il fallait la pousser et quand il fallait la laisser faire. Certes, ils n'étaient pas parfait, et ils ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais il avait été là, et elle savait qu'il allait lui manquer, qu'elle aurait mal lorsqu'il partirait.

« Je ne veux pas que ça se termine, Kate. »

« Moi non plus», elle posa sa main sur son genou. « Moi non plus »

« Alors? »

« Je ne peux pas partir, Will. Et je ne peux pas te demander de rester pour moi. »

Ils s'étreignirent. «Je t'aime», lui dit-il.

« Je t'aime aussi » Marmonna t elle dans son épaule.

« Tu vas tellement me manquer. »

« Je sais ».

« Kate, je ... » il s'écarta légèrement. « Je ne veux pas ... Saches que je ne veux pas y aller, je ne veux pas te laisser. »

« Will » Lui sourit-elle en passant une main sur sa barbe naissante. «Tu veux ce poste plus que tout. Plus que moi. Et je le comprends. J'aurais préféré que tu me le demande vraiment avant, plutôt que de me dire que tu parts comme ça. Mais, c'est comme ça." Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Elle le comprenait, car elle aurait fait la même chose à sa place.

«Kate», Souffla t il. Il était facile de ressentir la douleur à travers sa voix...

«Quand est ce que tu parts? » Demanda t elle.

« Dans une semaine ».

Elle prit une profonde respiration et tenta de refouler ses larmes. Elle les sentait prête à ruisseler le long de ses joues tellement ses yeux la piquaient. « Alors, bon voyage... Tu m'écriras? » Demanda t elle, essayant de sourire pour ne pas rendre la chose plus douloureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Alors, c'est tout? » Il la regarda vaincu.

« Will, je ... Je ne peux pas prendre de congés exprès. Je n'aime pas les adieux sans fin. Faisons le simplement, d'accord? » Murmura-elle.

Il hocha la tête et se pencha pour l'embrasser, il l'attira contre lui, l'enveloppant de ses bras. Kate ressentait toute la tristesse et le regret dans ce baiser. Elle laissa glisser ses mains dans le dos de Will. Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, cherchant l'air qui leur manquait, il appuya son front au sien.

« Tu es incroyable, Katherine Beckett. »

« Je te retourne le compliment, Sorenson." Ils se sourirent tristement. Ils avaient été amis avant, ils étaient deux personnes qui comprenaient qu'il fallait savourer la vie dans chaque minute passée.

« On reste en contact? »

« Pour toi. Je serai toujours là », dit doucement Kate. Et oui, c'était vraiment la fin, il la quittait mais ce n'était pas comme si elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Et peut être que rester en contact ne ferait que raviver cette douleur mais il fallait tourner la page.

« Kate ».

« Non, Will. Je ne vais pas... J'irais bien. » Était-ce un mensonge?

« Promis? »

Non « Oui. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Je devrais ... Je devrais y aller. Tu pourras m'envoyer mes affaires?"

«Ouais», elle hocha la tête tandis qu'il reculait et fouillait dans sa poche. Il sorti son porte-clés et ils regardèrent en silence Will retirer la clé. Elle lui tendit la main et il lui rendit. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un énorme poids dans sa main. Bêtement, elle avait pensé, que peut-être il allait la garder pour toujours.

« On se voit d'ici là? »

«Je ne bouge pas de là » Murmura t-elle, sentant ses yeux la piquer de plus en plus.

Il a attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte. «Bye, Kate."

« Bye, Will. »

Il la quitta, fermant la porte. Elle la fixa durant quelques minutes, debout, seule dans sa cuisine.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas a donnez vos avis :) j'espere que cette fiction vous plait toujours et que la traduction est toujours aussi compréhensible ^^. et MERCI ENCORE VIVIEN :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je passerais le mot a l'auteur de cette fiction ;) .

Je suis dans les délais *danse de la joie* par contre la semaine prochaine je risque de ne pas pouvoir posté a temps... Je travail toute la semaine et je n'aurais pas de temps pour moi, donc je préviens au cas ou...

**Résumé:** Kate Beckett a rencontré Richard Castle une fois lors d'une séance de dédicaces et Alexis sa fille l'a invitée à diner un de ces soirs. Dans le même temps, Kate a rompu avec Will, son petit ami.  
><strong><br>****Chapitre 3**

«Vraiment, Madison, je suis désolée. »

« Désolé? Tu es désolée? Kate, tu m'as laissée seule pendant une demie heure et après je te retrouve derrière la table papotant tranquillement avec sa _fille_? Raconte-moi tout! Je me fiche que tu ne m'es pas appelée, mais vas y raconte! »

Kate s'effondra sur le divan et pris un oreiller pour le tenir fermement contre elle. Lorsque Will l'avait quittée, elle était restée assez longtemps dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que son portable vibrait. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil dessus, il y avait environs 10 messages de Maddy. Elle l'avait donc rappelée. Seulement, ses oreilles commençaient sérieusement à le regretter, surtout après ce qu'elle venait de vivre et l'état dans lequel ça l'avait mise.

Ça pouvait aller mais ce n'était pas trop ça... De toute façon, après la mort de sa mère rien ne pouvait être pire. Mais Will représentait beaucoup pour elle.

« Eh bien... Heu... » elle passa une main lasse sur son visage. La journée lui semblait si floue maintenant. « Alexis, sa fille, m'est rentrée dedans alors que je sortais des toilettes. Et puis Rick est arrivé, et puis, nous avons discuté un peu. »

«Attends, _Rick_? »

Kate rougit. Elle avait visé juste. «C'est, euh, arrivé plus tard après, mais nous ... oui, nous nous appelons par nos prénoms."

« J'ai une tonne de questions à te poser! »

Kate leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu veux les poser tout de suite ou tu veux d'abord l'histoire complète? »

« L'histoire complète. Vas y continue... »

« Bon... Donc, pendant qu'on parle tranquillement son agent tapote sa montre histoire de lui dire se presser. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'Alexis lui demande si elle peut aller aux toilettes »

« Bien joué cette petite »

« Hé! » Dit Kate en riant. « Elle n'a que sept ans. Et elle vient de les avoir. »

« Tu es vraiment attachée à cette gamine hein? »

Kate rougit mais, heureusement pour elle, Madison ne pouvait pas le voir. Kate n'avait pas vraiment de véritable réponse à lui donner non plus. Surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les autres. « Enfin bref, je l'ai accompagnée aux toilettes pour qu'il puisse aller signer ses autographes. »

« Et il t'a laissée faire? »

« Mon badge de flic a aidé, d'ailleurs faut que je lui parle de ça. » Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il devait sans doute rarement faire aussi confiance à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, c'était un bon père, ça se voyait. Mais, maintenant qu'elle y pensait comment avait il pu envoyer sa fille aux toilettes avec une femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ? Et puis ...

« Okay, Miss paranoïaque. On verra tout ça après, je veux les détails! » Interrompit Madison, ce qui fit sortir Kate de ses songes.

Elle se mit à rire. «Donc, après j'ai bavardé avec Alexis. Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait mes chaussures, qu'elle voulait être aussi grande que moi. Et ensuite nous sommes retournées à la table de Rick, à peu prés au même moment où on s'est revues. »

« Wow, Becks. C'est sans doute la plus belle journée de ta vie. T'as eu ton autographe? »

« Oh, oui. Il me l'a fait avant que j'emmène Alexis. » Et il lui avait souri en lui écrivant le plus beaux des messages.

« Sympa de sa part. »

Kate sourit. « Il disait que c'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire puisque je n'avais pas grondé sa fille. »

« On dirait que tu l'aimes bien, et sa fille aussi. »

« Sa fille est adorable et Rick est ... il est intéressant. » Elle n'était plus avec Will maintenant. Elle pouvait le trouver intéressant. Elle pouvait le trouver attirant et captivant maintenant. Mais elle n'était pas encore prête pour ça. Mon dieu, dire qu'elle ne se rendait pas encore compte qu'elle était à nouveau seule.

« Et alors, après l'avoir ramenée, qu'est ce qui t'as fait rester aussi longtemps pour ne pas avoir répondu à mes textos que je t'ai envoyés y'a deux heures? » Accusa Madison, Kate l'entendait parfaitement dans sa voix.

«Eh bien, Paula ... son ... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait exactement. Mais cette femme avec sa voix nasillarde commence en lui disant d'arrêter de jouer les papa poule face à sa fille... Alors qu'ils revenaient tout juste de Californie par avion! La pauvre petite s'enfonçait dans sa chaise sans rien dire, essayant de se faire toute petite pour ne pas gêner... «

« Becks, qu'as tu fait après? »

« Je lui ai proposé d'aller lire un livre avec elle durant le temps qu'il restait. » Dit elle avec douceur. Attention, trois, deux, un ...

« Hein? Quoi? Qu'est ce que t'as fait? » Kate éloigna le téléphone de son oreille.

« Madison! », grommela-t-elle. « Mes oreilles! S'il te plait! »

« Pardon. Mais mais... T'as fait quoi? » Glapi t elle, plus silencieusement, mais avec autant d'enthousiasme que lorsque Kate lui avait raconté son premier baisé

« J'ai lu un livre à une petite fille triste qui revenait de Californie. Là bas, elle a vu sa mère et n'a pas cessé d'entendre ses parents se disputer tout le temps... Ils sont séparés... » dit-elle. Elle avait fait quelque chose de bien, et ça avait été aussi positif pour elle.

« Katie, sérieusement? »

« Ca s'est bien passé. … C'était même amusant, Maddy. Elle est vraiment mignonne et je ... je me suis sentie heureuse. J'arrive pas à l'expliquer. »

Elle entendit Madison remuer et s'installer confortablement dans son canapé en cuir. « D'accord. Alors, tu as lu un livre à cette fillette ... pendant trois heures? Vraiment?"

« Eh bien, elle s'est endormie après le premier chapitre; c'est à ce moment la que je t'ai envoyé un texto » Raconta t elle.

« Alors tu t'es installée avec la petite sur tes genoux pendant deux heures? »

« J'ai un peu discuté avec Rick durant ses pauses, et j'ai lu. »

« Installée confortablement dans le rayon pour gosses, hein? »

Kate secoua juste la tête. « C'était sympa! Ne te moque pas... » Elle ne voulait pas être charriée sur son après-midi. Rompre avec Will avait certainement eu un effet négatif sur ce bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti en quittant la librairie, mais elle se souvenait de ce moment, et elle ne voulait pas l'oublier.

« Je ne me moque pas, Becks ». Kate pouvait pratiquement entendre son sourire dans sa voix. « Et ensuite, comment ça s'est fini? Tu lui as rendu sa fille, à moins que tu l'ais récupérée? Ce dont je doute, puisque tu es la justice incarnée. »

Kate se mit à rire. « Je lui ai rendu sa fille, oui. Et elle est retournée aux toilettes, pendant ce temps j'ai bavardé avec Rick puis, euh ... il m'a donné sa carte et je lui ai donné mon numéro. On va diner ensemble la semaine prochaine. » Elle ne pensait pas que Madison pourrait crier à nouveaux aussi fort.

«Tu vas diner avec Richard Castle? » Elle éloigna à nouveau le téléphone de son oreille. Décidément...

«Madison, arrête de hurler! »

« Désolé. Mais c'est vraiment vrai? »

« Je n'ai pas de _rendez vous_, Madison. Je vais juste dîner avec _eux_, lui et son adorable fille, tu sais, celle avec qui j'ai passé la journée? » C'était un simple dîner rien de plus. Ce n'était pas un rencard. Il n'y avait rien à imaginer d'extravagant. Et si elle y allait, elle ne se prendrait pas la tête avec ça. En ce moment, elle n'était pas très stable émotionnellement parlant, un simple dîner platonique lui convenait.

« Oh, alors vous allez vous amuser chez lui, donc. »

« Madison ...», l'avertit elle.

« Et comment Will prend tout ça? »

Le sourire de Kate se dissipa. Alors qu'elle était heureuse tout à l'heure, elle semblait à présent proche de la dépression. « C'est pas très important ».

« Oh, Kate... Il a eu son poste? »

« Il l'a eu. »

« Et il s'en va. »

Kate hocha la tête et soupira légèrement. « Il part, oui ».

« Et pas toi. »

« Non », murmura t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer à cause de lui. Ils avaient été bien ensemble, et elle ne devrait se contenter que de ces moments là. Pleurer ne le ferait pas revenir, et ça la bouleverserait encore plus. Là encore, son thérapeute lui avait clairement dit que si elle continuait comme ça elle aurait un ulcère. Mais elle allait très bien. Elle avait même mangé ce soir.

« Es ce que ça va ?" Demanda Madison quelques minutes plus tard, d'une voix douce.

« Non, mais ... Je ferai tout pour. Je vais surmonter ça. » Comme elle avait toujours fait.

« Tu veux que je vienne? Que j'apporte de l'alcool? Qu'on torture une poupée vaudou? »

Kate se mit à rire. «Non, je vais juste ... Je vais aller prendre un bain, dormir et retourner travailler demain ... ça va passer."

« Kate, ce n'est pas un rhume. »

«Je sais! » Elle respira un grand coup pour se donner bonne contenance. « Je sais, Maddy. Mais, il ne changera pas d'avis, et je ne partirai pas. Tu comprends? »

« Oui. Je suis tellement désolé, ma chérie. Et tout ça après une journée si étrange! »

« C'est vrai » Rit faiblement Kate. « Je te rappelle dans la semaine? »

« Ça me va. Et surtout n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

« Ça ira, Maddy. Merci de m'avoir accompagnée aujourd'hui. »

Madison se mit à rire. « Je n'ai pas vraiment fait grand chose. Mais je suis contente que tu les ais rencontrés. Tu as l'air heureuse ».

«Ils sont sympa » Kate haussa les épaules. « On verra bien » Elle espérait qu'elle se sentirait aussi bien que lorsqu'elle les avait quittés. La sensation qu'elle avait ressentie en rentrant, ce petit nuage sur lequel elle flottait durant son retour avait été très agréable.

« Eh bien, maintenant que t'es célibataire. Tu peux sauter sur l'occasion! »

Kate se mit à rire. « Euh, non. Il y a aussi sa fille, je suis là pour elle et non pour son père. ». Bien sur, Rick était là, mais elle y allait surtout pour Alexis.

« Avoue, il est sexy. »

« Il l'est. Mais en ce moment je pense qu'il a besoin d'une amie, pas une petite amie. Surtout vu la situation avec son ex femme. » Elle se rappela alors sa fatigue et la façon dont il regardait sa fille. Il n'était pas le genre de gars à se lancer dans une relation, surtout en ce moment. Et elle même n'était pas prête..

Madison soupira. « Tu cherches trop à te justifier Becks. »

«C'est pas pour rien que je suis détective » Dit Kate en riant.« Aller, j'y vais. Bonne nuit, Mads. »

« Ok, bonne nuit à toi aussi, ma chérie. »

Elle raccrocha et abandonna le téléphone sur le canapé. Elle regarda autour d'elle et soupira. Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva et nettoya les plats qu'ils avaient laissés sur la table. Elle n'avait pas envie de manger les restes du diner. Elle jeta son vin et le reste de sa bière dans l'évier. Elle n'avait pas l'esprit à boire, elle ne voulait pas devenir comme son père, elle se refusa d'utiliser ce prétexte pour s'évader et oublier. De plus, c'était dangereux.

Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle aurait pu prendre un bain. Mais elle se rappela le dernier bain qu'elle avait pris avec Will, et de la façon dont ils s'étaient délassés... Elle préféra la douche. Elle se démaquilla, se brossa les dents et puis se déshabilla. Elle se doucha en dix minutes, pas besoin d'y rester des heures. Quinze minutes plus tard elle était dans son lit.

Elle mit du temps avant de s'en dormir, surtout qu'elle sentait l'autre coté du lit très froid... Elle se dit qu'il resterait froid un long moment maintenant. Elle se mit au centre du lit et tenta de s'endormir.

(...)

br

« On est vraiment pas chanceux!" Grogna Esposito. « On est la, à fouiller dans des ordures à la recherche d'un minuscule bijou ».

« Soit heureux, d'être dans une benne à ordures et pas dans les égouts » Répondit Kate en le regardant tandis qu'il essuya la sueur de son front avec la manche de sa veste. Ses joues étaient rosies par le froid et l'effort qu'ils mettaient à chercher dans cette benne malodorante.

Esposito l'avait rejoint il y avait un peu moins d'un an, il avait été transféré de la 54ème presque six mois auparavant. Il était bon dans ce qu'il faisait, et elle le trouvait drôle. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais au moins ils s'entendaient bien, comme deux coéquipiers forcés le pouvaient.

«C'est clair J'en peux plus d'attendre que tu deviennes détective pour qu'on arrête ce genre de boulot dégradant. »

« On a encore trois ans » Kate renifla. « Et ça ne veut pas dire non plus que t'arrêteras de faire ce genre de chose » Ca ne semblait pas vraiment la déranger, ils portaient en plus des vêtements spéciaux pour ne pas trop salir leur uniforme. Elle savait que ce travail fastidieux servirait à fournir la clef pour résoudre leur cas. Kate vivait pour ce genre de moment. Ce travail valait la peine.

« Je serai ravis d'être ton subordonné » Il lui souriait. « Il faudra encore que tu patientes deux ans. »

« Je sais». Deux longues années de fouilles dans les poubelles, mais ça en valait la peine.

« Mais » il soupira et déplaça un autre sac « Pour le moment, on est là... »

« A fouiller les poubelles » termina t elle. «On y est presque, non? »

Il jeta la peau de banane qui était sur sa veste. « C'est toi qui le dit, Becks».

« Ne m'appelle pas Becks, Espo ».

« Ne m'appelle pas Espo ».

Kate roula les yeux et continua à chercher « J'ai quelque chose! » Appela t elle, alors elle reprenait ses recherches. Elle avait mis la main sur un nouveau sac qui semblait avoir été mis exprès vers le fond de la benne, au lieu d'avoir été jeté sur le dessus. Le reflet du fermoir en métal avait attiré son attention et elle attrapa de sa main gantée le bijou et le sorti du sac en plastique, ignorant la petite chose noire qui grimpait sur le dos de sa main gauche.

Elle attrapa la chaîne en métal et la tira du sac en grimaçant. Quelle que soit cette substance brune, c'était boueux et pourris et ça se sentait. Elle glissa rapidement le collier dans une pochette et remis le reste du sac à un de ses collègues, Karpowski, qui l'emporta. Puis elle sauta hors de la benne et prit une bonne bouffée d'air frais, et retira à la hâte ses gants, en faisant attention de ne pas regarder sa main gauche.

« Bien joué! » Esposito sourit. « Comme toujours hein? »

« je remporte encore un A » sourit Kate.

« Oh ça va » Grommela t il tout en descendant de la benne. Il retira ses gants et ils les posèrent avec les preuves qu'ils avaient récupérées puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur voiture. «Comment s'est passée ta journée? »

« Bien. Et toi? »

« La même... La même », il haussa les épaules. « J'ai rencontré une fille. »

« T'es toujours avec? » Esposito était plutôt connu pour être un dragueur né, elle savait qu'il restait pas toujours très longtemps avec la même fille. Elle ne le jugeait pas, elle comprenait, et puis il fallait l'avouer il avait un beau corps. Et certaines femmes aimaient ce « latin loveur », comme il s'était décrit la semaine dernière.

« Vive la confiance, Beckett » il soupira. « Je lui ai fait le petit déjeuner. »

« Quel genre? »

« Pancakes. »

« Ah... » Kate se mit à rire pendant qu'ils montaient dans la voiture. « Ca s'est bien passé alors? » Elle avait beaucoup appris sur les hommes notamment leurs points de vue du sexe et après le sexe. Et les pancakes étaient toujours un signe qu'ils avaient passé une très bonne nuit.

« Mieux qu'un bon bain avec un livre » Lui sourit il.

Kate plaqua un immense sourire sur ses lèves. Elle n'avait pas parlé de sa vie personnelle au poste. Ce n'était pas l'endroit, ça aurait été comme si elle avait jeté un morceau de viande dans une cage de tigres. « A chacun son idéal, Espo ».

« Ne m'appelles pas Espo. »

(...)

Le reste de la semaine passa plutôt vite, au grand soulagement de Kate. Ils avaient eu trois meurtres éreintant ce qui les occupa sur les scènes de crime. Kate s'en fichait pas mal mais, Esposito se plaignait assez souvent. Tout était silencieux, ils creusaient autour d'eux, cherchant des preuves, avec le reste de l'équipe.

Son portable sonna au moment où elle sortait du commissariat. On était samedi soir, il faisait froid, tout en décrochant son téléphone elle enroula son écharpe autour du coup. « Beckett » répondit-elle.

« Kate? »

« Elle même. Qui est-ce? » Demanda Kate, en entrant dans sa voiture.

« C'est Rick Castle. »

« Oh, Rick... Salut! » Répondit Kate rapidement, en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. « Comment ... Comment... Allez vous? » Ouais, elle bégayait complètement. Allez! C'était juste un simple gars.

« Ca va. Je viens juste de rentrer d'une conférence de presse et j'ai ici une fille qui meurt d'envie de vous avoir à diner un de ces soirs. »

Kate se mit à rire en entendant Alexis s'écrier: « Oui! » Dans le fond. La réponse de Kate ne se fit pas attendre. « J'adorerais. Quel jour? »

« Vous êtes toujours en congé le mardi? » Demanda t il

« Oui ».

« Donc, lundi soir ça vous irait? »

« Ca serait parfait, oui. » C'était une belle façon de commencer sa journée de congé. Et après l'enfer qu'elle avait eu cette semaine, elle était capable de prendre toutes les choses que lui proposerait Castle. Elle espérait que ça soit reposant.

« Vous êtes chez vous la? »

« Sur le chemin, je rentre du travail en fait » Répondit-elle tout en se tortillant pour s'installer confortablement dans son siège. Parfois, il y avait un ressort qui la gênait dans son dos. Elle devrait probablement essayer de le fixer un de ses jours.

« Mais il est 7h et nous sommes samedi! » Lui dit-il, comme si elle ne le savait pas.

« Certains d'entre nous ont de vrais emplois, M. Castle » le taquina t elle.

Elle l'entendit rire à l'autre bout. «Oh, aïe, officier Beckett. Ça fait mal. »

« Pauvre petite chose, vous allez me faire pleurer ». Où voulait-il en venir?

« C'est ce que je suis. Mais vous aussi » elle l'entendit murmurer à Alexis.

« Ne lui dites pas ça! » Lança Kate en riant lorsqu'elle l'entendit répondre: « Non, c'est pas vrai! »

« Je vois. Je sens que je ne vais jamais gagner avec vous deux. »

« C'est possible » Sourit Kate. « Donc, lundi soir alors? A quelle heure? »

« Quand terminez-vous votre travail? »

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas obligée de rester passé 5h », admit-elle. Il n'y avait pas de mal à travailler dur. Certes, elle avait dû se battre pour en arriver là, ça devait surement le surprendre et l'impressionner, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à lever le pied.

« Mais vous le faites souvent? »

Kate haussa les épaules. C'était une chose avec laquelle on la taquinait beaucoup, mais c'était aussi pour ça que Montgomery lui avait permise d'arriver à ce poste. « Ouais. Mais je peux faire une exception cette fois. »

« Eh bien, si ce n'est pas un problème, que diriez-vous 05h30? »

« Ca me va, Rick, » dit-elle, luttant contre un petit sourire.

« Parfait », elle pouvait l'entendre sourire. « Je vais en parler à Alexis. Attendez, attendez ... » Elle entendit des bribes de conversations. « Est ce qu'elle peut vous dire bonsoir? »

« Bien sûr! » Dit Kate en riant.

« Kate Bonsoir! »

« Bonsoir, Alexis. Comment vas-tu? »

« Ca va. Et toi? »

« Je vais bien aussi. Tu as passé un bon week-end? » Elle semblait aussi excité qu'elle de la revoir. En entendant sa voix, la tension qu'elle avait accumulée durant la semaine venait tout juste de s'envoler.

« Oui! Papa m'a dit qu'on irait au musée demain! »

« Tu vas beaucoup t'amuser alors. » Depuis combien de temps n'avait elle pas mis un pied dans un musée ? Au lieu de ça, elle s'occupait d'homicide.

« Tu voudrais venir? »

« Oh, non.. Désolée Chérie mais je dois travailler. » Chérie?

« Oh,... D'accord. »

« Mais, lundi soir je dinerai avec vous. C'est dans deux jours seulement. » Lui assura t elle.

« Super! Bon, papa veut le téléphone. A bientôt alors? »

« A bientôt » Répondit Kate.

Elle entendit remuer de l'autre coté. « Hey. Désolé. Elle vous aime bien. »

« C'est réciproque. Désolé je ne peux pas pour le musée... Ça semblait être sympa. » Le musée semblait sympa?

« Vous devez travailler, à votre vrai travail, je comprends », Dit-il dit en soupirant faussement.

« Hé! Ce n'est pas juste. Maintenant, c'est vous qui êtes méchant! », Dit elle en riant.

« C'est vrai. Mais c'est vous qui avez commencé »

« Je ne vais pas rentrer dans ce jeux là avec vous, Rick Castle, » Dit elle avec amusement.

« Alors vous êtes une femme intelligente. J'ai eu tout le loisir de le faire avec quelqu'un ici »

Kate se mit à rire. « Je n'en doute pas. Mais, malheureusement, je dois rentrer chez moi. Les gars sont tous en train de me regarder », Ajouta t-elle, en réalisant que, sa longue pause dans sa voiture avait attiré l'attention. Quand ils avaient compris qu'elle ne dînerait pas avec eux, les gars du 12e avaient pris l'habitude de la regarder avec fascination. Elle se sentait flatté, mais elle avait fini par être irrité au bout d'un moment.

« Quoi? »

« Je suis dans ma voiture,» Elle leva les yeux vers le 12 et bien sûr, l'équipe de nuit la regardait par la fenêtre. Fouineurs de Policiers. « Et ils sont tous la à me regarder. J'ai l'habitude mais je ne reste jamais là sans rien faire. Je crois qu'être la seule femme rend le tout plus fascinant pour eux. »

« Ils sont tous bouche bée c'est ça? »

« Face à moi? Oui, malheureusement. Mais je vais... Euh... On se voit lundi? » Elle fouilla dans son sac.

« Oui. Oh, attendez. Il faut que je vous donne mon adresse. »

« Oui, je prenais un stylo. » Elle hocha la tête, saisissant le petit carnet qu'elle conservait pour les adresses des sites. « Allez y. »

« 425 Broome Street à SoHo. Appartement 504. »

« D'accord. Je vous verrai lundi à 05h30, donc », dit Kate, tout en griffonnant l'adresse. Sa maison devait sans doute être magnifique. Ca devait sans doute être dans un beau quartier de la ville.

« Nous sommes impatients de vous revoir. » répondit-il. «Passez une bonne soirée, Kate. »

« Vous aussi. Dites bonsoir à Alexis pour moi. » Où voulait-il (c'est pas elle ? ) en venir? Pourquoi avoir envie de dire ça aussi à sa fille? (ça à sa fille aussi ? )

« Je le ferais. »

«Bye, Rick. »

«Bye, Kate. »

Elle raccrocha et resta assise quelques instant, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait vraiment de se passer, avant de se rappeler qu'on la regardait. Elle roula les yeux et démarra sa voiture. Elle allait diner chez Richard Castle. Elle avait appelé sa fille 'Chérie' et s'était chamaillé avec lui. Et, si elle ne s'était pas trompée, elle passerait sans doute un très bon moment avec eux. Que diable allait-il se passer?

Elle se gara devant son immeuble. Puis ferma sa veste et remonta son col pour lutter contre le froid de cette fin Novembre. Elle couru pour se rendre rapidement dans le hall, saluant Barry comme elle le faisait toujours. Il lui sourirait à chaque fois. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, et certains jours ce sourire l'empêchait de pleurer quand elle montait dans l'ascenseur.

Il ne faisait pas très chaud dans son appartement. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mettre le chauffage tant qu'il ne faisait pas véritablement froid dehors, l'un des avantages de vivre à Manhattan. Elle retira sa veste et dégaina son arme, pour la ranger dans son tiroir, comme toujours. Puis elle alla dans sa chambre et se changea, pris un large sweat du NYPD et mis sa capuche. Elle retourna alors dans le salon et regarda autour d'elle.

Il y avait toujours les boîtes en carton que Will avait apporté la veille, la table semblait vide, et sur ses étagères il n'y avait pas grand chose. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait toujours eu plein de trucs. Elle soupira et regarda dans son réfrigérateur. Vide. Super.

Elle avait deux choix : soit se bouger pour aller sortir faire quelques achats, soit manger du pop-corn pour le dîner. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle ne devrait pas manger du pop-corn pour le dîner. Ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Tout le monde était si heureux de voir prendre du poids avec une alimentation plus saine. Elle n'avait pas envie de retourner faire des examens quotidiens avec le médecin du poste et de se faire harceler par ses supérieurs. Elle ne voulait pas se faire aider, comme lorsque tout avait basculé la dernière fois. Elle aimait travailler sur le terrain à aider dans la résolution d'homicide et ne souhaitait pas revenir en arrière.

Le magasin était juste en bas de la rue. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir comme ça. Elle s'habilla, attrapa ses clés et son porte-monnaie puis sortit. La marche n'était pas longue, elle réussi à garder la tête haute tout le long comme une personne normale, durant tout le trajet. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle était un peu crispée, mais elle avait réussi.

Elle prit des légumes, des pommes de terre, du poulet et du poisson. Elle se ferait sans doute une petite friture chez elle, faire un repas simple, essayer de manger comme quelqu'un de normal, plutôt que de prendre à chaque fois des plats à emporter. Elle acheta même de la crème glacée, juste comme ça. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle pouvait être elle-même. Elle tenta d'oublier cette douleur dans son ventre qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Will et à son retour. Elle secoua la tête et paya la caissière, en lui donnant un faible sourire. Celle ci lui sourit en retour.

Sur le chemin pour rentrer, Kate garda de nouveaux la tête haute. Elle avait finalement réussi, elle prit l'ascenseur et soupira. Ça ne devait pas lui demander tant d'effort. Son thérapeute ne lui avait il pas dit que ça le serait? Traumatisme, ce vilain mot qu'elle détestait entendre mais qu'elle avait subi, et le traitement durerait sans doute plus de six mois voir même quelques années. Ca serait long avant de retrouver une vie normale.

Aussi normale que cela pouvait être pour un policier chargé d'homicide à l'âge de vingt-trois ans. Elle grogna. Ouais, normal ce n'était pas le véritable mot.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir** bonsoir! Merci, tout d'abord, pour vos revews. En esperant que cette suite vous plaise (elle est plus longue 17 pages Word ^^) ça compense l'absence de la semaine derrnière lol. Mais pendant les vacances c'est beaucoup moins facile pour moi d'avoir le temps... Enfin bref!**

**Sur ce, BONNE ANNEE (eh oui on est le premier janvier!) et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

La journée du lundi fut vraiment dingue. Double homicide avec deux suspects très coriace avait fait de cette journée d'enfer une importante quantité de paperasse. Kate regarda sa montre, la tête appuyée sur sa main gauche, le stylo qui lui donnait des crampes dans l'autre, elle soupira. Il était 05h10. Elle devait s'en aller. Elle jeta un œil sur les dossiers de son bureau et haussa les épaules. Tant pis, elle pourrait les finir mercredi, en plus ce n'était pas des dossiers départemental, juste personnels et de toute façon, il fallait vraiment qu'elle sorte.

Elle commença à ranger ses affaires et Esposito se pencha dans l'allée pour mieux la voir. « Que vois-je? Katherine Beckett part avant six heure? »

« Oh ça va, Esposito, » Elle grogna. « Certains ont des vies, hein. » Quel petit fouineur.

« Oh bien sur, je l'sais, » dit-il en la regardant, puis secoua la tête. « Je ne savais pas que t'en avait une aussi, faut croire que si. »

« Tu sais pas grand chose de moi, Esposito, » Répondit Kate, tout en enfilant sa veste. « On se voit mercredi. »

Il lui jeta un drôle de regard et hocha la tête. « A mercredi. »

Kate se dirigea vers les ascenseurs tout en passant devant de nombreux détectives qui se pressaient devant le tableau de l'enquête en court. Elle passa devant Egrin et ils échangèrent un regard amical. C'était un gars bien-elle avait pu le constater lors d'une nuit de garde. S'ils avaient de la chance ça serait une nuit plutôt calme, il pourrait peut être même l'aider en tapant ses dossiers en cours. Ils le faisaient souvent à l'occasion.

Elle récupéra l'adresse, rentra dans sa voiture et sortit du garage. La circulation était difficile et il lui fallut au moins vingt minutes pour arriver à SoHo, durant tout le chemin elle avait du mal à se contenir. Elle était excitée et nerveuse à la fois, et elle se sentait stupide et ridicule face à ces sentiments. Mais vu l'état de la circulation, elle se devait d'être vigilante et se félicita de se concentrer sur ça plutôt qu'autre chose.

Elle arriva enfin devant l'immeuble et trouva facilement une place pour se garer (l'un des avantages de conduire une voiture de police), elle enleva sa veste NYPD et enfila un manteau beige par dessus son tee-shirt gris. Ce n'était pas génial, mais c'était mieux que d'être avec son uniforme.

Elle sortit de la voiture et entra dans le bâtiment. Lorsqu'elle traversa le hall personne ne vint à sa rencontre. Peut être que le portier était laxiste sur les allées et venues... Oh, non, le portier savait très bien qui elle était, il lui souriait et la salua d'un signe de tête. Rick avait sans doute du le prévenir de sa venue. C'était étrange, on la connaissait alors qu'elle ne savait strictement pas qui il était. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur et secoua la tête en voyant l'intérieur. Il était extravagant, dorée et plein de miroirs. A vrai dire, tout l'immeuble reflétait la richesse et le raffinement.

Elle descendit au cinquième et regarda autour, elle repéra rapidement l'appartement 504 non loin d'elle. Elle s'y dirigea et prit une profonde inspiration. Était-elle vraiment sur le point de dîner avec Richard Castle et sa fille? Il y avait un boucan d'enfer à l'intérieur, on entendait les rires de la fillette. Souvent, sa mère lui avait dit que les enfants avaient une façon bien à eux d'égayer l'obscurité. Et, alors qu'elle restait face à la porte, elle se sentit sourire au son du rire d'Alexis, Kate commençait un peu à comprendre cela.

Elle frappa.

« Je vais ouvrir! »

Il y eut le bruit de dérapage, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage rayonnant d'Alexis. « Salut Kate! »

« Salut, Alexis, » Kate souriait tandis qu'elle se laissait tirer dans l'appartement. « Comment vas-tu? »

« Ça va! » Déclara Alexis avec enthousiasme. « Nous préparons la pizza! » Elle sautillait joyeusement, tout en faisant frotter son jean autour de ses fines jambes. Kate était tellement distraite par la fillette qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de regarder autour d'elle

« Ça sent bon. » lui dit Kate alors que Rick venait vers elle pour la saluer. « Bonsoir », dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Bonsoir. Merci d'être venu », Ajouta t-il en souriant doucement. Il avait l'air détendu, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise bleu faisant ressortir ses yeux. C'était un Richard Castle au naturel.

« De rien, je suis ravie d'être ici. » Elle se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre mal à l'aise se rendant compte qu'elle portait toujours son arme. « Euh ... »

« Alexis, chérie, peux-tu aller mettre la salade sur la table? » Suggéra Rick.

« Bien sûr, papa! » Elle dérapa au loin.

« Quoi de neuf? »

Kate lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. « J'ai toujours mon arme, et je, euh ... où est ce que je peux la poser? Je ne voudrais pas la laisser dans la voiture. » Parmi toutes les choses stupides à faire, elle avait ramené son arme dans une maison où il y avait une enfant. Pourquoi n'y avait elle pas pensé ? Elle était officier de police. Elle était censée penser à la sécurité. Il aurait dû y penser aussi...

«C'est génial », il sourit.

« Pardon?" Qu'avait il dit?

« Je veux dire, euh ... Une petite fille, votre fille, mon pistolet, la sécurité... Euh... Je vous suis? » Elle riait malgré elle et le suivi à travers le vaste séjour. Un canapé en cuir noir énorme occupait le milieu de la salle, parsemée de divers oreillers de couleurs vives. Deux fauteuils face à face trônaient à chaque extrémité d'une table basse, et les murs autour de la salle étaient remplis de livres. Elle pensait que ses parents avaient lu beaucoup de livre. Elle s'était trompé, il y avait pire.

« On revient, pumpkin », dit Rick à Alexis tandis qu'il faisait signe à Kate de le suivre à travers une porte, sans doute son bureau.

« Ok! » Déclara Alexis simplement.

Il ferma la porte et la guida vers une énorme étagère, où il s'agenouilla et ouvrit un coffre-fort. « Vous avez mis le cran de sécurité dessus? »

« Toujours, quand je ne suis pas en service, » répondit-elle, en le sortant de l'étui. Puis, elle lui remit le tout avec son badge. « Merci beaucoup. Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé. Habituellement j'oublie que je l'ai sur moi. »

« Pas de problèmes » dit-il tout en mettant l'arme et le badge à l'intérieur.

Le bureau était aussi surprenant que le salon. Il était jonché de couvertures de ses livres dédicacés. Il y en avait tout le long du bureau et ça couvrait la largeur du mur, sur lequel se trouvait une grande photo d'un escalier en colimaçon sans fin. La pièce était chic, avec des fauteuils du même noir que le salon et un bureau d'acajou énorme au milieu, ornée de toutes sortes de bibelots et de son ordinateur. Mon Dieu, elle se tenait la, debout, en plein milieu du bureau de Richard Castle, ici même où il écrivait ses livres.

« C'est cool. »

Elle le regarda d'un drôle d'air alors qu'il désignait le coffre fort, elle comprit son attitude et ne put s'empêcher de lui rétorquer avec un petit sourire. « Vous aimez vraiment le fait que je travail dans la police hein? »

« J'aime? Je viens de mettre un pistolet dans mon coffre-fort. C'est trop cool. »

« Vous avez quoi... 12 ans? » Riait elle, amusé.

« Des fois », il haussa les épaules. « Maintenant, retournons en cuisine, avant que le sel ne devienne mystérieusement le principale ingrédient de ce soir."

« Ça sent le vécu non?"

Il hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte, en faisant de grands gestes pour qu'elle lui passe devant. « Elle aime faire des choses dans la cuisine, mais elle manque d'une certaine finesse ..., dirons nous. »

« Allez! » Dit Alexis déjà assise à table. « J'ai faim! »

Rick lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face d'Alexis, puis il se retourna afin d'attraper la pizza dans le four. Elle s'assit et l'observa tandis qu'il ramenait le plateau en souriant.

« C'est une pizza fait maison? » Demanda Kate alors qu'il posa le plateau devant elles. Il pouvait faire de la pizza? Richard Castle faisait de la pizza fait maison qui sentait comme celle de l' « Authentic Nick »?

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il avec aisance. « Nous ne faisons que de la pizza maison pour le soir de la pizza. »

« Je la préfère, elle est meilleure », ajouta Alexis. « Le fromage est trop bon."

« Laissons Kate nous dire ce qu'elle en pense » Ria Rick pendant qu'il coupait la pizza en tranches, et en donnait à chacun.

Ils étaient assis, attendant patiemment que Kate en mange un morceau. «Vous allez me regarder manger? » Elle était sûre qu'elle adorerait, mais n'était-ce pas un peu bizarre, du moins, pour Rick?

« J'aimerais voir ta réaction, » Dit sérieusement Alexis.

« Pareil » Souriait Rick.

Kate le regarda en fronçant des sourcils, mais en mangea une petite bouchée quand même. C'était croustillant et gluant à la fois, la sauce avait été faite avec quelque chose de tellement bon qu'elle aurait été capable de gémir. Mon Dieu, c'était divin. « C'est délicieux », Annonça t elle en avalant sa bouchée. « Est ce que tu l'as l'aidé, Alexis? » Demanda t elle, essayant de ne pas rire en voyant l'attitude ravie de Rick.

« J'ai roulé la pâte et fait la sauce. »

« Nous avons même des tabliers et tout! », Expliqua Rick. « Et on a aussi de la salade et du pain à l'ail. »

« C'est trop, » Kate sourit. « Mais c'est super. Merci. »

« Tu as déjà eu des diner de famille, Kate? » Demanda Alexis.

Comment répondre à cette question? Le dernier dîner de famille, s'était terminé par un assassina et cela avait brisé son univers. Mais il ne valait mieux pas en parler ici. Kate prit une autre bouchée puis, respira un grand coup. « Plus vraiment », Dit-elle attentivement, espérant avoir une voix ferme et légère. « Mon père est très occupé. »

« et ta maman? »

Kate cligna des yeux et prit une grande respiration. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait à en parler ce soir. Mais les enfants avaient une tendance à poser beaucoup de questions, et Alexis ne pouvait pas savoir. « Euh ... ma mère, ma mère est décédée... »

« Oh, » Dit doucement la petite fille.

Un ange passa. Alexis avait l'air un peu confuse, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, Rick la regardait... il semblait la regarder tristement. « Désolé » murmura t-il.

Kate souleva une épaule. « Ca va. » Elle tenta de se reprendre; ce n'était pas le moment de sombrer. Elle était là pour se divertir et faire rire une petite fille, non? « Qu'as tu appris à l'école aujourd'hui, Alexis? »

Alexis semblait plus enjouée et Kate remarqua que Rick la regardait du coin de l'œil. « Nous avons parlé de l'océan », lui dit Alexis avec enthousiasme. « Et nous avons choisi chacun un animal pour un exposé. J'ai choisi les tortues de mer ».

«Alexis est une fan inconditionnelle des tortues de mer», Intervint Rick, il la regardait toujours du coin de l'œil, et souriait à sa fille.

« Papa dit que ce week end on ira les voir au zoo et qu'on prendra pleins photos."

« C'est une très bonne idée. Mais, dis-moi, pourquoi les tortues de mer? » Demanda Kate, en se forçant à prendre une autre bouchée de pizza et d'oublier le sujet de sa mère dans un coin de sa tête.

Alexis était bouche bée. « Pourquoi? Parce qu'elles sont géniales! »

Kate se mit à rire. « Je vois. Mais pourquoi sont-elles géniales? »

Kate remarqua qu'Alexis paraissait déconcertée pendant ce temps, Rick prenait une grande bouchée de pizza. Alexis en prit à son tour et la mâcha tout en réfléchissant puis ensuite répondit à Kate.

« Elles sont vraiment vieilles, elles vivent très longtemps. Et elles suivent, euh... les courants marins pour se déplacer et elles font de très grandes distances pour aller pondre des œufs. Et elles gardent leurs œufs jusqu'à leur éclosion, comme de vraies mamans Et,... euh, ce sont des reptiles, mais elles vivent dans l'océan et nagent très vite, alors qu'elles ne sont pas rapides sur terre. »

« Ces arguments la me conviennent » répondit Kate impressionnée. Elle aurait pu s'arrêter là « elles vivent très longtemps » mais elle avait laissé Alexis continuer.

« A moi aussi », ajouta Rick.

« Quel est votre animal de mer préféré, Kate? » Demanda Alexis. « Et pourquoi? »

Oh, c'était une enfant intelligente, et ça se voyait « Les Pingouins » répondit Kate avec facilité, surprise par sa propre réponse. Elle s'arrêta un instant cherchant quelques arguments, puis sourit. Elle aimait les pingouins étant enfant, et elle se souvenait pourquoi. « Ils sont très rapides dans l'eau, comme les tortues de mer, et ils font aussi de longues distances pour pondre leurs œufs. Ils sont intelligents et conserve la chaleur de leur cœur en hiver. Et, ce sont les papas qui prennent soin des œufs une fois que les mamans les pondent. Et surtout ils s'accouplent pour la vie » ajouta Kate.

« C'est l'accouplement pour la vie qui est la chose la plus importante pour que ce soit votre animal préféré? » demanda Rick.

Kate le regarda dans les yeux. Il y avait une lueur de quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment cerner. « Je disais donc... »

« Hmm, » enchaina t il faisant mine de comprendre.

« Hmm? » imita t elle sans comprendre. Alexis rigola. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle? »

« Vous êtes bêtes » expliqua Alexis. « On chante pas à table."

« On n'a pas le droit de fredonner? » Demanda Rick avant qu'il ne commence à fredonner le générique Star Wars.

« Papa! Non pas ça! », S'écria Alexis, puis elle s'adressa à Kate en soupirant. « Il fait toujours ça."

« Heu... Fredonner l'air de Star Wars? » Elle ria légèrement en les regardant.

« Oui. Il l'adore. »

« Et pas toi? » Elle supposait que Richard Castle, qui était apparemment un bon cinéphile, aurait sans doute initié sa fille à tous les films de science-fiction possible et qu'elle les aurait aimés.

Alexis haussa les épaules. « Ils sont bien. »

«Vous les avez tous vus? » Oula, à quand datait la dernière fois qu'elle avait regardé ces films déjà?

« Star Wars... L'éducation commence tôt chez les Castle » intervint Rick en arrêtant son interprétation pour répondre et surtout prendre une autre part de pizza.

« Je vois », Kate hocha la tête. « Quel est ton film préféré, Alexis? »

« Y'en a plein, mais je préfère vraiment ceux d'Harry Potter, » répondit-elle. « Tu les as lus? Papa et moi on a fini le 4. »

« Je l'ai... » Souriait Kate. Elle ignorait les taquineries qu'elle aurait pu avoir en lisant ce genre de bouquins. Elle aimait les livres. « Je n'en peux plus d'attendre la sortie du 5. »

« Moi aussi! » C'était impressionnant pour un enfant de sept ans. Les livres étaient compliqués et long.

« Tu as lu Harry Potter? » demanda Rick, en la regardant avec intérêt.

Kate se tourna vers lui. « C'est ce que je viens de dire à votre fille. Vous n'écoutez pas? »

« Seulement quand je le juge nécessaire, » sourit-il. « Vous les aimez, hein? »

«J'en suis accro... Je les lis depuis qu'ils sont sortis » admit-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler pourquoi elle avait acheté le premier, mais après... Elle devait avait voulu la suite de l'histoire du petit garçon à la cicatrice.

« J'aime Hermione », dit Alexis.

« Moi aussi », lui dit Kate. « Elle est très intelligente. » Elle s'identifiait un peu face à cette fille, et elle pensait qu'Alexis faisait sans doute de même.

« Elle est plus intelligent que les garçons »

« Je peux te dire un secret? » lui demanda Kate. La petite fille hocha la tête avec joie. « Les filles sont plus intelligentes que les garçons. C'est un fait. »

« Hey! » S'exclama Rick. « Ne lui dites pas ca. Ce n'est pas vrai, Alexis. »

« Donc les garçons sont toujours plus intelligents que les filles? » Demanda Alexis.

Haha! Essayez de vous sortir de là, Rick Castle. « Non, je dit juste que ... eh bien ... les filles ne sont pas toujours plus intelligentes que les garçons. Parfois, les garçons sont plus intelligents », mince, il avait réussi.

« Rarement, » marmonna Kate dans son verre.

« Vous ne m'aidez pas. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. J'essaie d'expliquer à votre fille les vraies leçons de la vie », lui assura t elle, en faisant un clin d'œil à Alexis qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

« Ouais, papa. Les vraies leçons de la vie » ajouta Alexis, en souriant.

Il jeta ses mains. « Voulez-vous un dessert? Parce que j'hésite à vous le donner maintenant. »

« Non, non, je veux mon dessert! » dit Alexis affolée. « Pardon, papa. »

« Moi je ne m'excuse pas, mais je serais ravi d'avoir un dessert, enfin si votre question s'adressait à tout le monde, » lui dit Kate. « Tout était parfait. » Elle se sentait bien, rassasié et satisfaite, ce qui était assez rare pour la majorité des repas qu'elle se faisait. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était mauvaise cuisinière, juste qu'elle n'en profitait pas.

Il lui sourit. « Ravis de l'entendre. Vous pouvez revenir ici quand vous le souhaitez. »

Elle souriait et le regardait tandis qu'il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, pour revenir avec un petit gâteau au fromage. Elle devrait sans doute travailler encore plus pour éliminer tout ce diner.

« Cheese-cake! » Alexis cria. « Mon préféré! »

« Je sais, » ria Rick, il coupa trois tranches et les mis sur des assiettes. « Vous aimez les Cheese-cakes, Kate? »

« Oui, le cheese-cake est aussi mon dessert préféré » dit elle en riant.

Alexis rayonnait tout comme Rick, alors qu'ils les servaient et retournait au réfrigérateur pour y mettre le reste du gâteau. Kate eut l'impression de se revoir lorsqu'elle vit Alexis plonger sa cuillère à l'intérieur et fermer les yeux pour mieux savourer. Elle aurait aimé savoir où il l'avait pris. Non, en fait, elle ne préférait pas. Si elle savait, elle prendrait beaucoup trop de poids... Il valait mieux qu'elle profite de cette unique part de gâteau.

« Alors, qu'est ce que vous faites pour Thanksgiving? » demanda Rick quelques minutes plus tard.

« Je travaille », répondit Kate simplement.

« Vous avez à travailler à Thanksgiving? » demanda Alexis avec surprise.

Kate les regardait, ils avaient l'air très étonnés. « Nous changeons souvent. J'ai Noël pour cette année, mais pas Thanksgiving. » Elle oubliait souvent qu'il n'était pas normal pour quiconque de rater des vacances pour aller courir après des tueurs et chercher des corps mutilés dans des endroits peu fréquentable.

« Oh, » dit Alexis en hochant la tête.

Rick fit une grimace. « Ça craint."

Kate haussa les épaules. « Ca arrive ». Elle préférait ça de toute façon. Le travail lui permettait d'échapper à la solitude des jours fériés, parce que sans sa mère et son père pour célébrer ces fêtes, puisqu'il n'était pas en état de le faire en ce moment. Elle préféra se jeter corps et âme dans le travail, c'était plus simple. Et puis, elle n'avait pas à y penser.

« Kate? » demanda Alexis quelques minutes plus tard.

« Oui? » sourit elle, tout en sortant de ses pensées.

« C'est quoi ton travail? »

Kate prit une gorgée d'eau. Comment pouvait-elle répondre à cette question? Elle regarda Rick cherchant un appui, mais il avait l'air aussi intrigué qu'Alexis. « Eh bien, j'aide les gens à attraper des criminels » dit-elle lentement.

« Mais comment? »

« Je trouve des preuves et vais sur les scènes de crime avant les détectives, pour les aider. »

« Comme un scout? »

« Oui, » Kate sourit. C'était un bon exemple « C'est tout à fait ça. Et parfois, je creuse pour trouver des choses. »

« Vous creusez? » demanda Rick

« Nous avons passé la plupart du mercredi dans une benne, en fait » répondit Kate tout en riant voyant leurs yeux s'écarquiller.

Alexis fronça le nez. « Ca a pas l'air très cool. »

« Ca ne l'est pas. Mais, le collier que j'ai trouvé à été important pour l'enquête » lui dit elle. Alexis secoua la tête et son visage semblait être dégoûté de ce qu'elle entendait. Elle comprenait en se souvenant des ces sac à ordures, Kate ne pu terminer sa dernière bouchée de gâteau.

« Comment ça? » demanda Rick.

Kate se tourna vers lui. « Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir? »

« Ca m'intéresse » répondit-il facilement. « Le crime me fascine. »

« Papa, s'est même attaché à une chaise avec du scotch», lui dit Alexis.

« Il a fait quoi? » lui demanda Kate, en se retournant vers Rick en haussant des sourcils. Il était rouge de honte. « Et pourquoi il a fait ça? » Oh, il se tortillait dans son siège, ça devait être croustillant.

« Il veut être sur que Derrick peut sortir d'un ... un problème ...? » lui dit Alexis, en regardant son père pour qu'il confirme.

« Oui. Un problème T'as bien retenu, pumpkins, » Rick lui souriait, évitant le regard de Kate. « Je tiens à faire mes recherches. »

« En vous attachant sur une chaise? » demanda t elle incrédule.

« Et dans un placard aussi » ajouta Alexis.

Kate le regarda puis regarda Alexis. « Et, quand ton papa est attaché, tu fais quoi? »

« Oh, on part faire des courses avec grand mère », sourit Alexis. « Et s'il n'a pas réussit à se détacher avant notre retour elle le détache... et le sermonne. »

« Oui, ce sont les journées sympathique », dit Rick en se hâtant, tout en se levant et prenant les plats. « Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas dans le salon pendant que je débarrasse."

« Est ce que Kate peut rester pour le film? » demanda Alexis avec enthousiasme.

« Je ne sais pas, ma chérie. Il faut demander à Kate. »

Alexis se tourna vers elle avec de grands yeux bleus. « Tu veux bien rester? »

« Bien sûr », sourit Kate. Elle était en train de s'amuser et n'était vraiment pas pressée du tout de rentrer chez elle où l'attendait la solitude et un appartement glacial. « Allons en choisir un pendant que ton père nettoie. »

« Ok ».

Elle laissa Alexis la guider vers la salle de séjour où une impressionnante collection de cassettes sur de nombreuses étagères attendait d'être visionnée. Alexis les désigna presque une par une, en donnant des commentaires sur les films et en demandant l'avis de Kate. Finalement, elles se sont décidées sur « Le Cygne et la princesse », un film que Kate n'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps. Alexis mit la cassette et entraina Kate sur le canapé, où elle s'affala et tapota la place à ses à côtés pour qu'elle vienne s'assoir.

Kate s'y assit, et Alexis se blotti immédiatement contre elle. Elle sursauta un peu mais se détendit ensuite, passant une main dans les cheveux de la fillette. Alexis la réchauffait et Kate se détendit de plus en plus. Son véritable jour de congé c'était demain, et contrairement à la plupart les lundi soir, elle n'était pas si détendue, mais la, elle était déjà complètement molle et tranquille.

« Dépêche-toi, papa! Je dois me coucher à 9 heures! » Rappela Alexis.

Kate entendit Rick rigoler tandis qu'il venait vers elles et s'installait aux côté de Kate, en se penchant pour regarder sa fille. «Tu n'oublis jamais l'heure du coucher, hein, chérie? »

« Non, parce que si je ne m'en souviens pas, tu vas oublier. »

Il gloussa et regarda Kate. « Ca ne vous ennui pas? » demanda t il en chuchotant, en désignant la position d'Alexis. Kate hocha la tête et Rick attrapa la télécommande, le film commença enfin.

« Le Cygne et la princesse? Encore une fois? » Geint il.

« Hey, j'aime bien ce film, » objecta Kate, le poussant avec son coude.

« Ouais! » intervint Alexis.

« Je ne gagnerais pas non plus cette fois ci », maugréait-il, en se levant pour aller pester dans son fauteuil. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant comme ça. Ils faisaient la paire tout les deux.

Kate le regarda du coin de l'œil pendant que le film commençait, et, s'il n'avait pas l'air de s'ennuyer tant que ça, elle le surprit même à chanter les chansons et faire des dialogues. Alexis fit de même durant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Kate senti un poids s'alourdissant à ses côtés.

« Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui va aller se coucher, petite princesse », dit-elle doucement alors que le film n'en était qu'a plus de la moitié.

"Uh-huh, » marmonna Alexis.

« L'heure de se coucher », souriait Rick. « Heureusement que nous avons pris un bain juste après l'école, hein? » lui demanda t il, alors qu'il commençait à la porter.

« Ouais, » chuchota t elle d'un ton endormi.

Rick regarda Kate tandis qu'elle mettait le film en pause avec la télécommande. «Je ... euh ... »

« Kate? » demanda Alexis.

« Oui, chérie? »

« Tu veux bien venir aussi? «

Kate eut l'impression de se liquéfier, et elle échangea un regard surpris avec Rick . Il hocha la tête, comme pour dire: « Si ça ne vous gène pas. » La soirée avait été magnifique et il y avait eu ce sentiment bizarre de normalité qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, comme si elle les avait connus depuis toujours. Avait-elle le droit d'être si intrusive au point d'aller border sa fille? C'était tout aussi innocent qu'un dîner, non?

« Bien sûr » répondit Kate après un moment d'hésitation. Rick sourit et ensemble ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à l'escalier. Ils tournèrent au coin et Rick poussa une porte à moitié ouverte pour dévoiler une pièce lumineuse de couleur pourpre avec de nombreux jouets. Il y avait pas mal de livres sur l'étagère du coin mais bien moins que ses nombreux jouets d'enfant. Elle aurait sans doute aimé être ici si elle avait été enfant.

Rick plaça Alexis sur le lit, où il l'encercla avec des animaux en peluche et les oreillers. « C'est l'heure de te brosser les dents, pumpkin. »

Alexis hocha la tête et trottina vers la salle de bain. Puis, elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Rick se tourna vers Kate tandis que celle ci regardait autour d'elle.

«Merci, je ...»

« Y'a pas de problème » l'arrêta t elle en le regardant avec un sourire.

«Non, je veux dire, je sais que je viens ... je l'ai ... elle n'est habituellement pas si, euh, je veux dire facile , ne vous méprenez pas hein..?. Vous êtes cool Mais, euh ... »

Kate sourit en le voyant s'expliquer avec peine. « C'est bon. Je comprends. Et ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai passé un très bon moment ce soir. » C'était vrai, elle sentit comme un petit frisson dans le ventre, lorsqu'il la regarda avec cet air reconnaissant face à ses paroles.

« C'est vrai? »

« C'est vrai. »

Alexis sortit de la salle de bains dans une chemise de nuit bleue, essuyant sur sa manche sa bouche. « Prête », sourit-elle.

Rick la hissa sur le lit et la blotti sous une montagne de couvertures. Kate les regardait, fascinée et mélancolique à la fois. Son père l'avait fait lorsqu'elle était gamine. non ... pas ce soir. Elle ne devait pas y penser ce soir. 'Tu as assez chaud? » demanda Rick.

« Oui » rigola Alexis.

« Tu veux une histoire? »

Alexis acquiesça et fit signe à Kate de venir. Kate se dirigea lentement vers eux et se retrouva debout, à la tête du lit tandis que Rick était assis sur le bord près des hanches de sa fille.

« Merci d'être venu, Kate », dit Alexis, tandis que ses yeux se fermaient.

« Je suis contente d'être ici », lui dit Kate, tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux qui glissait sur le front de la jeune fille.

« Tu reviendras la semaine prochaine? » murmura t elle doucement.

«Je ...» Elle regarda Rick, qui haussait les épaules.

« Vous êtes vraiment la bienvenue. »

Kate respira un grand coup. Le voulait-elle? Elle s'était vraiment bien amusée ce soir. Et ici, dans cette maison au moins, il n'y avait pas des meurtriers ou des méchants, juste des rires. « Bien sûr, Alexis. J'adorerais. »

« Super ».

Sa respiration se faisait plus posée et ils comprirent, qu'elle venait de s'endormir. Ils se tenaient la, debout durant quelques minutes, juste à regarder cette petite fille. Puis réalisant que l'heure tournait, Rick fit signe à Kate afin de quitter les lieux et de redescendre. Il alluma les petites lumières tout en éteignant la lampe principale, cela projetait de nombreuses lumières scintillantes autour d'eux, cette ambiance semblait chaleureuse et agréable, ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon.

« C'est vraiment joli,» murmura t-elle, lorsqu'il ferma la porte.

« Elle n'aime pas le noir, et... j'aime faire des choses spéciales », dit-il en haussant des épaules alors qu'ils étaient dans les escaliers.

Ils étaient la, dans le hall, et se regardaient. « Je me suis bien amusée », dit-elle enfin, après une minute de silence gênante, elle balançait ses mains histoire d'avoir bonne contenance.

« Moi aussi », dit il en hochant de la tête.

«C'est ...» commença t-elle, incapable de trouver un mot à lui dire.

« Est-ce bizarre? Ca ne me parait pas bizarre, en soi," dit-il.

« Non, c'est juste ... étrange? »

Il hocha la tête. « Va pour étrange. Voulez-vous vous asseoir? Ou préférez-vous rentrer chez vous maintenant? »

Kate secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de partir, et elle remarqua qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment maintenant. « Je ne suis pas pressée. Nous pouvons nous asseoir. »

Elle le suivit dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé, le laissant s'installer en premier. Ils étaient assis face à face, dans le canapé. Un ange passa. Après de longues minutes silencieuses, Rick lui tendit la main. « Salut, je suis Rick. »

Kate se mit à rire, mais lui prit tout de même la main, soulagée qu'il soit le premier à briser ce silence gênant. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'entre eux ça soit si tendus, qu'ils se sentent si mal a l'aise. « Kate ».

« Ravi de vous rencontrer pas à une séance de dédicace cette fois. »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer aussi», souriait-elle. « Votre fille est adorable. »

« Elle vous adore », dit il en riant. « Elle n'arrête pas de parler de vous, en fait. »

« Je l'adore aussi, si vous ne trouvez pas ça trop ... étrange. » Adorer n'était pas exactement le véritable mot qui conviendrait, elle était totalement gaga de cette petite fille. Qui ne le serait pas?

Il secoua la tête. « C'est difficile de s'en éloigner. Je pense que ... eh bien, c'est vraiment sympa, qu'elle soit...»

« Qu'elle soit...? » l'invita t elle à poursuivre.

Il soupira et se passa une main sur son visage. « Sa mère … -Arrêtez moi si je vous ennuis.- Mais, sa mère est moins présente, vous comprenez? »

Kate hocha la tête. « Je crois que j'ai saisit », dit-elle doucement, écoutant attentivement les aveux difficiles qui allaient suivre.

« Et, donc, nous revenons de ce voyage horrible, et elle vous rencontre, vous êtes cool, sympa et douce, vous lui avez lu un livre et vous l'avez laissée s'endormir contre vous, et elle est devenue complètement accro à vous. Et en plus vous êtes venu pour dîner, et vous êtes adorable, vous saisissez? »

Kate souriait doucement. Il était inquiet qu'elle délaisse son enfant comme un vulgaire mouchoir par la suite. « Elle est géniale, Rick."

« Je suis content que vous le pensiez, j'ai juste ... Je ne sais même pas comment vous dire ça. Je ne laisse normalement pas Alexis rencontrer les personnes que je fréquente. Mais, je ne vous fréquente pas. »

Kate se mit à rire nerveusement. « Non, en effet. ». Mais elle ne pouvait pas stopper la petite voix qui lui murmurait « pas encore ». Elle tenta d'oublier ce genre de pensée, espérant que ça ne se reproduise plus. Parce que ça le faisait toujours au final.

« Donc, je ne sais pas comment faire », lui dit il tranquillement, en la regardant. « Et, vous ne semblez pas être le genre de personne qui joue avec les sentiments des enfants."

« Absolument pas » répondit Kate.

« Ouais, je le ressens aussi, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. »

« J'aimerais d'ailleurs qu'on parle de ça. » Être « quelqu'un de bien » n'était pas une raison suffisante pour la laisser seule avec sa fille.

« Vous êtes une criminelle ? » demanda t il les yeux rond.

« Non! Mais j'aimerais que l'on parle de cette raison » elle ria légèrement. « Je suis la dans le magasin... Alors ok, je vous ai montré mon badge, c'est vrai. Mais il y a beaucoup de gens qui peuvent en avoir des faux, vous savez? » Dit elle tranquillement, essayant de lui faire comprendre sans pour autant empiéter sur son statut de parent. Elle détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres surtout sur quelque chose qu'elle maitrisait, elle tentait alors de faire la même chose pour les autres.

Il souriait. « Je vous avais suivis. »

« Quoi? » Dit elle haletante.

« Il y a des caméras partout dans ce magasin. Je n'avais qu'a regarder ou était Alexis. »

Kate cligna des yeux. Eh bien ... c'était bien, mais un peu bizarre. « Oh ».

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis beau mais pas bête », il sourit.

« Et prétentieux » maugréât-elle.

« Parfois » dit il en riant. « Mais merci » dit-il sérieusement. « C'est vraiment gentil de vous être occupée d'elle comme ça. »

« Elle le mérite », lui dit-elle honnêtement. Cette petite fille avait beaucoup de valeur, et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour le comprendre.

« Ce qui nous ramène à ce que j'ai dit » soupira t-il. « Mais je suis vraiment ravis de vous connaître. Vous êtes intelligente, intéressante, et ma fille pense que vous êtes géniale. Et, vous êtes géniale avec ma fille! Toutes ces réponses aux questions qu'elle vous posait... C'est gentil d'y avoir répondu. »"

« Merci », rougit elle.

« Mais j'aimerais savoir ... »

« Vous pouvez demander, vous savez », dit-elle doucement.

« Est ce que vous resterez longtemps à ses cotés? Parce que, ne vous méprenez pas, mais je pense que si vous êtes aussi sympa qu'elle le dit, mais je ne peux pas ... Je ne veux pas la laisser s'accrocher à vous si par la suite vous ne pouviez plus être... à ses cotés. Enfin je veux dire... J'ai bien vu que c'était sérieux ce dîner, surtout qu'on vous connait depuis peu mais elle ... elle risque d'être collante, et je ne supporterais pas de la voir triste à nouveaux vous comprenez? » Dit il rapidement, presque honteusement, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire.

Kate ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Jusqu'ici, elle était venu à ce dîner avec un père et sa fille, et d'un coup elle se retrouvait presque à signer un pacte pour faire partie intégrante de la vie de la fille? Le voulait-elle? Était-elle prête à courir le risque, et à ne pas s'enfuir si jamais ça devenait trop? Est ce que ça serait trop? Combien de dîner passerait elle avec eux... Quelques fois par mois? Et peut-être irait-elle au Musée les week-ends aussi? Est ce que c'était mal d'avoir ce genre de petites choses dans sa vie, l'amour d'un enfant, l'amitié d'un homme bien? Parce que, c'était déjà sur qu'entre Rick le courant passait à merveille.

« Je veux dire, je ne dis pas non plus de signer pour qu'elle vous adopte comme nouvelle mère... », l'interrompit Rick en la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

« Je sais », souriait Kate. Elle respira un grand coup, tout en essayant d'y voir plus clair. C'était peut être une bonne chose pour elle finalement. « Vous savez quoi? Je suis d'accord »

« Vous êtes d'accord? »

« Pour dîner et passer quelque temps avec elle chaque semaine? Je peux le faire, Rick. J'aimerais vraiment le faire. »

« Elle a tendance à rendre les choses plus belle hein... », Il hocha la tête. « Donc, nous sommes d'accord? »

« Tout à fait. »

« Super. Bon. Hum, tu veux du vin ou quelque chose à boire? »

« Non ça ira merci » Kate lui souriait. Elle n'aimait pas boire pour ne plus penser aux choses. Elle aurait à travailler avec un mal de crane sur ses affaires le lendemain.

« Okay, » il haussa les épaules. Ils étaient assis la, en silence, durant quelques minute. « Euh ... vous savez, même pour un écrivain, je suis un peu mal à l'aise dans cette situation. »

« Comment ça? »

« Je ne suis pas très doué pour discuter avec quelqu'un »

Elle fronça des sourcils. « C'est une blague? Richard Castle, le roi des tabloïds, n'arrive pas à discuter tranquillement juste avec une personne? Allez! »

« Allez y moquez vous! Et creusez ma tombe pendant qu'on y est... Vous savez faire de la pub pour mes romans, j'excelle. Mais avoir une conversation banale sur les choses de la vie avec quelqu'un, pas tellement. »

Kate cligna des yeux. « Oh, eh bien, vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien. » Il faisait bien mieux qu'elle avant, en tout cas.

Il baissa la tête. « Désolé, d'être aussi mal à l'aise. »

Kate se mit à rire. « Ça va. Ça change. »

« ça change? »

«C'est mieux que leur tape amicale ou leurs plaisanteries toute la journée. » Comparé à la bande du 12e, la conversation peu maladroite de Rick était vraiment plus intéressante a vivre.

« La vie d'une jolie policière au sein de son équipe je suppose? »

Jolie, il pensait qu'elle était jolie? « Ouais. Être une femme n'est pas chose facile là-bas. Je veux dire, c'est pas mal, juste ... Que c'est un monde d'hommes, vous voyez? »

« Je suis sûr que vous arrivez très bien à faire votre place. »

« Merci. » Il n'y avait pas à rougir, et elle se sentait pas de papillons dans son ventre, et peut être qu'elle pourrait partir d'ici tranquillement. Sans se poser de questions.

« Alors, Katherine Beckett. Que faites-vous quand vous n'êtes pas au poste? »

Elle riait. Il était maladroit, mais réussissait pas mal à engager la conversation. « Pas grand chose. J'aime lire, être dehors. Je vais souvent au parc. Mais honnêtement je ne fais pas grand chose. »

« C'est suffisant pour se détendre », dit-il facilement, avant de s'appuyer à nouveau sur le canapé, la tête sur sa main.

« Ca l'est», elle hocha la tête. « Parfois, je vais aux dédicaces ».

Il sourit. «Ça devient intéressant. »

"Intéressant, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, » dit elle. «Que faites-vous quand vous n'êtes pas à des conférences de presse? »

Il haussa les épaules. « J'écris. Je m'occupe de ma fille. Je joue aux jeux vidéo. »

« Aux jeux vidéo? » Vraiment? Eh bien, peut-être que ce n'était pas si surprenant, compte tenu de l'aperçu qu'elle avait vu au diner.

« Hé, je suis jeune, je suis un mec. Je peux jouer à des jeux vidéo », protesta t il.

« Je ne juge pas,» ricanât-elle. Oh, ou alors juste un peu.

« Vous êtes en train de me juger. »

« Pas du tout. »

« C'est faux. »

« C'est ridicule » conclue t-elle pour terminer l'argumentation. « Alors les jeux vidéo, et l'écriture c'est tout? Pas de dîners hors du commun, pas de rendez vous galant? » Où diable était le playboy? Et s'il n'existait pas, comment pouvait-il y avoir autant de photos dans la presse concernant ce genre de choses. Bon, maintenant qu'elle était fixée sur le sujet, il ne semblait pas être sortir aussi souvent ces derniers temps.

Il secoua la tête. « Pas tellement, non. Je ne fais ça que pour la publicité et que quelques fois par an, et puis j'aime être tranquille à la maison. Alexis ... elle n'aime pas vraiment ce genre de choses. »

« Beaucoup de sorties, je suppose? » demanda Kate doucement.

« Ouais. Ça permettait de se faire bien voir par la presse lorsque sa mère et moi devions faire des apparitions, mais maintenant qu'on est que tous les deux elle est ... elle n'est pas si ravie que ça de sortir. »Son visage perdait cette espièglerie qu'il avait et Kate sentit ses doigts se crisper, comme si elle tentait de lui prendre la main mais qu'elle se le refuse. Quel était le véritable problème?'

Kate hocha la tête tristement. « C'est compréhensible."

« Ouais. »

«Vous avez l'air fatigué, » observa t-elle.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous la seule personne, en dehors de ma mère, à me dire ça? » lui demanda t il « Sérieusement. Tout le monde pense que je suis le lapin Energizer. »

« Probablement parce que vous avez ce sourire éclatant », répondit Kate en riant. « Mais vous avez l'air fatigué. Vous devriez aller dormir. »

« Essayer vous de fuir la conversation, Mlle Beckett? »

Kate roula des yeux. Pas du tout. « Non, j'essaye juste de vous permettre d'être à l'heure demain matin pour emmener votre fille à l'école. »

Il sourit. « Touché. Ok, ouais, je suis désolé », il bâilla. «Je suis vanné. »

« Moi aussi », admit-elle, la semaine avait été dur pour elle, il fallait qu'elle récupère un peu.

« Je vous redonne votre arme alors, Annie. »

« Je vois que vous avez de bonne références », riait elle tandis qu'elle le suivait dans le bureau.

« Ah, enfin une femme qui connait le théâtre », lui souriait il en lui donnant son arme et son badge, alors qu'elle enlevait le cran de sécurité. « C'est bon à savoir. »

« Vous êtes toujours aussi dérangé » dit-elle en le voyant fasciné lorsqu'elle rangea son pistolet dans son étui. S'il n'avait pas été un écrivain de thriller milliardaire, elle se serait posée de nombreuses questions. Mais étant donné qu'il l'était, elle s'amusait de tout ça.

«Eh! » dit il en haussant les épaules. «Alors, euh ... Vous êtes libre le lundi soir la semaine prochaine aussi?"

Kate hocha la tête. Essayant de garder la tête froide sur le fait que Richard Castle voulait qu'elle vienne dîner à nouveau et cela régulièrement. Les papillons dans son ventre, était déjà là. Elle lui sourit. « Je le suis ».

« Est ce que vous voulez venir dîner ? » demanda t il, en la regardant avec espoir.

Elle sourit. Elle adorerait. « Ce serait avec plaisir. »

Il lui fit son sourire rayonnant, puis, ensemble ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à la porte. « Eh bien, euh, c'était sympa. Merci d'être venue. »

« Je vous remercie. J'ai passé un très bon moment » lui dit elle, en mettant sa veste et en sortant ses cheveux du col. Elle l'aperçut l'observer avant qu'il ne cligna des yeux.

« Même heure la semaine prochaine? »

« OK. Ça me va. » Commencer une autre journée de congé comme celle-ci lui convenait parfaitement.

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle accepta. Ils se tenaient là, avec cette poignée de mains, sans pour autant se lâcher, se regardant fixement dans les yeux. Sa main était aussi chaleureuse et grande comme lorsqu'elle la lui avait serrée la semaine précédente, mais cette fois, Kate pouvait sentir quelque chose de différent, mais elle ne savait pas trop de quoi il s'agissait.

« Bonne nuit, Rick», dit Kate, enfin, réalisant qu'elle devait vraiment partir avant que cela ne devienne gênant.

« Bonne nuit Kate,» répondit-il, en laissant tomber sa main le long du corps pour aller ouvrir la porte. « Merci d'être venue. »

« De rien, j'étais ravie d'être la ».

Ils se sourirent et puis elle s'éclipsa dans l'ascenseur. Elle pressa le bouton rez de chaussée, et entendit les portes se fermer et la cage d'ascenseur se mit à descendre, l'éloignant petit à petit du grand appartement avec un homme adorable et une fille au cœur d'or. Elle soupira et ne put s'empêcher de laisser apparaître ce grand sourire sur son visage. Elle avait passé une merveilleuse soirée. Combien de temps avant la prochaine?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour bonjour :) et voila la suite en ce vendredi matin ^^ Merci a tous et a toutes pour vos reviews! (tu vas pouvoir lâcher tes papillotes Lisou! la suite est la mdr). Et j'ai bien vu la petites erreur concernant la semaine qui passe Squilla a mon avis y'a du avoir un bug quelque part (sans doute de mon coté) donc je m'en excuse...**  
><strong>

**Je suis en train de faire le chapitre 6 qui est beaucoup plus long... normalement je devrais etre dans les temps... Bonne lecture a tous :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

«Alors, les garçons m'ont dit que tu avais filé tôt lundi soir? »

Kate se tourna vers Lanie Parish, la nouvelle adjointe médicale, qui était appuyée contre son bureau. elles prenaient souvent un café ensemble depuis qu'elle avait débarqué. Kate la trouvait divertissante, même si elle était quand même un peu arrogante. C'était agréable d'avoir une autre fille dans l'équipe, une qui l'encourageait à être plus féminine. Karpowski et ses collègues ne la laissait pas de cotés, mais elle n'était pas très friande des discussions de mec.

« Et alors? » Répondit Kate de la même façon.

« Je suis juste curieuse de savoir pourquoi », dit Lanie en haussant les épaules, tout en ajustant son costume de docteur. « De tout ce que tu m'as dit, et tout ce qu'ils m'ont raconté, tu n'es jamais partie aussi tôt le soir. »

« Je ne suis pas réellement partie si tôt », répondit Kate. « Je suis rentrée chez moi à une heure raisonnable pour une fois. »

« C'est ce qu'on dit... » contra Lanie, elle s'installa dans la chaise vide qu'il y avait entre Kate et Esposito. « C'est calme aujourd'hui, pas de corps, j'ai tout mon temps. Alors, beau gosse? »

« Pourquoi faut il toujours qu'il y est obligatoirement un beau gosse dans l'histoire? » demanda Kate, en déposant quelques papiers sur le bord de son bureau. « J'aurais pu très bien passer ma journée à dormir. J'ai eu une semaine difficile. » Elle hésitait entre le fait de la taquiner sur le sujet ou garder cette partie de sa vie privée - surtout celle ci.

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas. T'as l'air trop détendue pour n'avoir rien fait, et dormi pendant une journée et demie."

Kate secoua la tête. « Tu te rends compte au moins que ça n'a pas de sens ce que tu dit, hein? »

Lanie rit . « Tais-toi. Alors, beau gosse ou pas? »

« Je suis allée diner chez un ami, » Kate haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, ni tout a fait vrai. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'en pire plus...

« Quel ami?"

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir? »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire? »

Elles se lançaient des regards foudroyant. « Beckett, s'il te plait dis lui juste pourquoi tu es partie tôt hier pour que je puisse enfin travailler en paix, les discussions de nana me donne un mal de crâne », grommela Esposito.

« Ferme-la, Esposito, » répondirent Kate et Lanie en cœur.

« Susceptibles! », murmura-il.

« Bon alors, » souriait Lanie, en se retournant à Kate avec un clin d'œil. « Qui est ton nouvel ami? »

Kate soupira. Impossible de ne pas être tranquille, autant lui donner un indice. « Rick Castle, » dit-elle tranquillement.

« Quoi? »

« Rick Castle,» réitéra t-elle en jetant un regard vers Lanie. « Et ne fait pas toute une histoire de ce simple diner. » Pitié, pitié, qu'elle reste calme cool et ...

« Tu as eu un rencard avec Rick Castle? » S'écria Lanie.

Kate la foudroya du regard pendant que quelques uns tournaient la tête vers elles. . « Non, pas du tout», répondit-elle à haute voix, en regardant ceux qui la fixait à présent, qui s'esquivèrent de nouveau dans leur bureau. « Franchement, Lanie... »

« Désolé, » souriait-elle. « Mais, sérieusement? T'as dîné avec lui? Le grand romancier? »

« J'ai dîné avec lui et sa fille. Il était ... Enfin c'était juste un dîner. » Il avait été charmant au dîner ce qui lui valu un sourire radieux durant les jours qui suivirent. Mais ce n'était toujours qu'un simple dîner.

« Son enfant? Castle a une fille? »

« Ouais, » répondit Kate. « Elle est adorable. »

« Comment est-ce arrivé? »

« Oui, Beckett. S'il vous plaît, dite nous comment c'est arrivé. Nous sommes tous impatient de le savoir», rajouta Esposito, en se penchant vers elle.

« Tu voudras bien me faire une jolie coiffure pendant qu'elle nous raconte, ou dois-je juste te donner un bon coup de poing, Esposito? » rétorqua Lanie.

Il recula et Kate ricana lorsqu'il regarda Lanie avec une certaine appréhension. « Allons, Lanie. Voyons! Frapper les gens dans la salle de pause... Je ne pense pas que nous devons donner aux autres un tel exemple. ».

Elle le reconduisit hors de la salle de pause en le poussant, puis ferma la porte. « Première règle à connaître par cœur? Ne jamais ouvrir une porte avec eux. Ils vont tout faire pour la bloquer et revenir une fois que t'es partie, » dit-elle avec un petit soupir.

« Désolé », riait Lanie, tout en s'installant à nouveaux sur le canapé. « Mais, vraiment. Comment ça s'est passé? »

«Je les ai rencontré à une séance de dédicaces et j'ai passé quelques temps avec sa fille, et puis, ils m'ont invité à dîner. J'y suis allé... Il était gentil», dit Kate alors qu'elle se tenait maladroitement dans le centre de la pièce, son regard voletant de la table pour se poser sur la grande machine à café.

« Sympa? »

« Ouais. Après le dîner on a regardé un film. » Elle anticipait la conversation pour éviter un interrogatoire avec Lanie.

« Quel film? »

« Le cygne et la princesse», dit Kate, avec un fin sourire sur le visage.

« Vraiment? » demanda t elle en riant.

« Hey, la petite à sept ans, je te signale. »

Lanie était détendue sur le canapé. « La vache, ça fait vraiment longtemps la dernière fois que j'ai vu ce film ».

« Tout comme moi » Kate s'écroula à côté d'elle, se sentant un peu plus à l'aise maintenant. Elle devrait essayer de se sentir l'aise. Il était gentil, vraiment. « C'était amusant. »

« Vous allez vous revoir? »

Kate hocha la tête, jouant avec ses doigts, tandis qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre. « Lundi prochain, pour un nouveaux dîner. »

« Tu veux dire, vous allez diner ensemble chaque semaine? »

Kate rencontra son regard. « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être? » Elle espérait que ça serait le cas, et durant tout le mardi, elle avait compris qu'elle aussi avait le droit d'avoir des soirées amusantes avec des rires. Et c'était bon pour elle.

« Tu es si souriante! » lui dit Lanie. « Comment vas ton mec, Will? Comment il prend tout ça? »

«Il déménage à Boston, » dit-elle tranquillement, en faisant disparaître son sourire. En fait, il venait de démanger pour Boston hier, elle venait d'y penser, comme si elle avait fait semblant de n'avoir jamais compter les jours.

« Oh ».

« Eh bien, tu sais, on n'avait pas vraiment le choix. » Kate eut un petit rire triste.

« J'avais pourtant l'impression que vous vous aimiez vraiment. »

Kate hocha la tête. « C'est vrai. » Elle ne devait pas y penser, ça lui serrait le cœur.

« Désolé. » dit Lanie en posant une main sur sa jambe.

Kate lui donna un faible sourire. « C'est pas grave. Ça arrive. » Les gens partent. C'est ce que la vie lui avait appris, et aucune pensée positive ne semblait changer ça.

« Ca craint. »

« Oui. C'est sur. Mais, » ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Lanie. En parler ne ferait pas avancer plus les choses. Elle changea de conversation. « Et toi? »

Lanie rayonnait. « J'ai rencontré un mec sympa. »

« Vraiment? »

« Anthony-pompier. »

« Ooh, ceux des calendriers? » Demanda t elle, en haussant les sourcils avec un sourire.

« L'année dernière, mois de mai. »

« Sympa », Kate l'enviait. Lanie était sympa, amusante. « Raconte ». Leurs deux bipeurs sonnèrent au même moment. « Je pense qu'on se fera une autre pause café un autre moment dans la semaine ok? »

Lanie hocha la tête. « Demain? Comme une sorte de faux Thanksgiving? »

Kate sourit. Ce serait sympa. Même si, sans mentir : les sandwichs à la dinde de la cantine étaient vraiment bon. Elle n'avait pas l'esprit des vacances, et ça ne lui manquait pas tant que ça. Ce n'était pas comme si elle aurait pu rentrer chez elle avec quelqu'un, surtout avec Will qui n'était plus la à présent. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur tout ça. « Ça me va, Lanie. On dit sept heure demain? »

« Parfait. C'est agaçant quand les macchabées sont prioritaires sur le reste, hein? »

« Ce serait trop facile sinon, » Kate haussa les épaules avec un petit rire. C'était leur vie, et elle savait que Lanie ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

« Oui, quoi que t'en dises! » rit Lanie alors qu'elles quittaient la salle de pause et se séparaient.

Peut-être que Kate pourrait faire quelque chose seule. Elle n'avait plus Will, mais elle avait Lanie, et le lundi elle aurait Rick et Alexis, et Madison n'était pas loin ... Elle pourrait le faire.

(...)

« Je vais ouvrir. Je vais ouvrir! Non, Papa! Laisse-moi le faire! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage grimaçant de Richard Castle. Il avait l'air aussi beau que sur les couvertures de ses livres, vêtu d'une chemise à rayures et d'un jean. Il faisait viril, il aurait pu faire partit d'une couverture d'un magasine même la fillette qu'il tenait à l'envers sous son bras. « Salut, Kate. »

« Salut » elle riait en voyant Alexis s'agiter puis se tortiller, faisant virevolter ses nattes tressées.

«Papa! Lâche-moi! »

« De quoi, qu'est ce que c'était? » demanda t il en s'effaçant pour laisser rentrer Kate et fermer la porte derrière elle. «Je n'entends rien. »

« Poses moi par terre! » Répéta Alexis en gloussant.

« Oh, c'est ça que tu disais. Désolé. » Il la retourna et la posa au sol. « C'est mieux la? »

Alexis souffla et croisa les bras, le regardant. « Je voulais juste ouvrir la porte. Tu n'avais pas à me capturer. »

Il rit. « Mes excuses, petite Princesse ».

« Merci. » Elle se tourna vers Kate, qui les regardait, souriant et se mordant la lèvre. Ils formaient un si beau tableau. « Comment vas-tu, Kate? »

« Je vais bien, Alexis », dit Kate, toujours un peu choqué par l'ensemble des échanges. « Et comment vas-tu, maintenant que tu es sur tes pieds? »

«Je vais bien! » elle rayonnait. « Papa est venu me chercher et avec Paige on est allés dans le parc après l'école. »

« C'est une amie Paige? »

« C'est ma meilleure amie, » Alexis souriait. Kate regarda Rick qui articulait sans bruit "inséparables". « On passe tout notre temps ensemble. »

« C'est ce qui s'appelle une véritable meilleure amie alors », répondit Kate. Maddy et elle avait été comme ça durant leur enfance. « Que faisiez-vous dans le parc? »

« On a chassé les pigeons. »

« Vraiment? » Ne l'avait-elle jamais fait? Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler. Sans doute. C'est ce que la plupart des enfants faisait.

« C'est papa qui en a chassé le plus. »

Oh vraiment? Kate regarda Rick, qui était maintenant appliqué à remuer quelque chose dans un pot. « Il le fait toujours? »

« Umh-umh. Il fait des bruits étranges et tout le monde regarde bizarrement. C'est embarrassant », lui dit Alexis.

« J'imagine... » dit Kate en riant. Cette image était inestimable. « Vous aimez vous donner en spectacle, n'est ce pas? »

Il se tourna vers elle l'air impassible. « Est ce que vous avez besoin de faire un tour par mon bureau? »

Kate sourit, il changeait de sujet pour éviter de répondre. « Oui. »

« Alexis, mets le couvert s'il te plaît… On revient. »

Alexis s'activa joyeusement tandis que Rick conduisait Kate au bureau.

« C'est gentil de vous en souvenir », dit Kate, alors qu'il ouvrait le coffre et qu'elle ôtait son arme et son insigne. La pièce était en bazar aujourd'hui, avec tout plein de pages sur le grand bureau et il y avait même quelques ficelles d'où des pages pendaient tenues par des pinces à linge. Elle supposait que Rick était du genre à tout accrocher sur un tableau en liège, ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité. Mais ça faisait bizarre de voir ça en vrai.

Il prit l'arme et le badge et renferma le coffre derrière eux. « Pas de problème. J'aime bien faire ça. » Il s'était levé et la conduisait vers la porte sans qu'elle ait le temps de lui poser d'autres questions sur les pages qui étaient accrochés.

Kate secoua la tête. « Autant que la chasse aux pigeons? » demanda t elle alors qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine. Elle s'était décidée à se concentrer sur une tache bien précise : taquiner le grand méchant Richard Castle, l'extraordinaire chasseur de pigeons.

Rick haussa les épaules et fit le tour pour éteindre les brûleurs. « Le dîner est servi ! Et je ne regrette rien; Vous n'arrêtiez pas de rire sans vous arrêter, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu étais gênée. »

« Parce que c'était idiot, papa », expliqua Alexis, en prenant place à leur siège habituels. Puis, Rick commença à servir des spaghettis.

« J'espère que cela vous va », dit-il en donnant une généreuse part à Kate. « Nous avons seulement un certain nombre de plats », il regarda Alexis.

Kate sourit. « La cuisine faite maison est la meilleure. Ça a l'air délicieux. C'est quel genre de sauce que vous avez mis? » Ca sentait vraiment bon, et d'ailleurs le dîner la semaine dernière aurait pu lui donner des pistes sur sa façon de cuisiner, elle aimerait probablement tous ses plats.

« C'est une vrai sauce », répondit Alexis. « Papa ne fait pas de la sauce en conserve ».

« Êtes-vous un bon cuisinier, M. Castle? » demanda Kate, tandis qu'elle se levait pour prendre une cuillère de sauce alors qu'il remettait sur le poêle. « Dis-moi depuis quand, Alexis ? »

« Depuis quand! »

Kate arrêta de verser de la sauce, et mélangea ses spaghettis. Une sauce maison, c'était une surprise. Elle supposait qu'il n'en avait mis que sur la pizza mais la aussi, seulement c'était différent. Elle avait toujours trouvé que faire une sauce était une chose des plus difficile à réaliser, car on pouvait facilement gâcher un plat, et elle le faisait habituellement.

« Je débute » répondit Rick alors qu'il revenait à la table. « Oh, merci. Ça ira, » dit-il, lorsqu'elle lui rajouta une louche de sauce dans son assiette.

Elle s'assit et ensemble ils commencèrent à manger. La sauce était incroyable. Il n'avait pas la saveur métallique des boites, celles qu'elle utilisait elle. Et il y avait de vrais morceaux de tomate. À quand remontait la dernière fois qu'elle avait mangé un morceau de tomate? « Rick, c'est fantastique. »

« Vraiment? »

« Oui, » dit-elle, heureuse de prendre une autre bouchée.

« Papa fait que le meilleur. Pas comme grand mère » ajouta Alexis.

« Oui, grand-mère a tendance à être trop… Dirons-nous, créative dans la cuisine », sourit Rick.

« Ça avait un goût de pieds, papa. C'est pas créatif, c'est mauvais. »

Rick se mit à rire. « Elle a raison. »

« Je ne sais pas faire la sauce », dit Kate. « Donc je vous prends aux mots. Mais la, c'est vraiment délicieux. »

Rick l'observait attentivement alors qu'elle essuyait un peu de tomate sur sa joue. « Est ce que vous cuisinez beaucoup? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ça dépend de ce que vous entendez par beaucoup... » Si par «beaucoup» il entendait «presque jamais» alors, oui, elle cuisinait.

Il souri. « Fan de plats à emporter, c'est ça? »

« J'aime les plats à emporter, » intervint Alexis. « J'aime les crêpes du restaurant chinois ».

« Crêpes chinoises? » demanda Kate, lui jeta un regard à propos de ses habitudes alimentaires. Au moins, elle était sortie et était allée acheter de la vraie nourriture la semaine dernière.

« Crêpes Scallion », expliqua Rick. « Elle les adore. »

« Ça et les nouilles, » Alexis hocha la tête. « On en fait chaque semaine. »

« J'aime beaucoup les nouilles aussi », lui dit Kate. « Mais j'aime aussi le porc shu mu. » Les longues nuits au poste lui avait permis de les découvrir, c'était même son plat favori, même si elle se sentait un peut trop ballonnée le lendemain.

« Eurk » grimaça Alexis.

Rick rit pendant que Kate souriait à son honnêteté. « Ce n'est pas gentil, Lexi. Kate peut ne pas aimer tous ce que tu aime, et je suis sur qu'elle ne le dirait pas si elle le trouvait dégoutant. »

« Désolé, Kate », dit Alexis rapidement.

« C'est pas grave, Alexis. Quels sont vos plats favoris, Rick? » demanda t elle en se tournant vers lui pour le regarder alors qu'il aspirait une nouille.

« Je suis un grand fan de la mu shu aussi, et travers de porc », dit-il, en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Elle se demandait si ses manières à table étaient un exemple pour sa fille à ses cotés.

«Vous vous entendriez bien avec Esposito, » Kate sourit. «Il les adore. »

« Qui est Esposito? » demanda Alexis.

« C'est mon coéquipier ...? Nous travaillons ensemble pour la plupart des enquêtes au poste ». Leur véritable lien n'était pas vraiment descriptible. Autant ils agissaient l'un envers l'autre avec amabilité, autant ils s'engueulaient..

« Votre coéquipier, pas partenaire? » demanda Rick.

Kate fronça le nez. « Je pense que je me tuerais si Esposito devenait mon partenaire. Il a besoin d'un ami, et pas d'une maman. »

« Est ce qu'il a ton âge, Kate? » demanda Alexis.

« Il a un an de moins que moi », répondit Kate. « Mais on dirait souvent qu'il en a cinq » ajouta t-elle avec un soupir, parce que c'était en partie vrai.

« Je sais ce que ça fait, » la fille hocha la tête.

« Vraiment? »

« C'est comme ça que papa est souvent. »

Rick toussa, en s'étouffant avec sa boisson et Kate se mit à rire. « Oh, Rick, vous n'avez aucune chance avec elle, hein? » Alexis était définitivement la maitresse de ces lieu, non pas que Rick semblait s'en soucier.

« Non, » Alexis souriait. « Grand mère dit que je l'ai eu ... euh, je le mène par le bout du nez depuis le premier jour. »

Kate lui sourit. « Je vois ça. J'étais pareil avec mon père. » Il suffisait d'un sourire et son père était près à faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Elle avait rarement utilisé ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui, et puis quand elle avait grandi et qu'elle était devenue adolescente, ces sourires faciles étaient devenus plus compliqué pour obtenir quelque chose.

« Je l'aurais parié » murmura Rick.

« Tais-toi, l'homme pigeon, » réprimanda Kate avec un large sourire.

« Oh, non. Pas ça. Tout sauf ça », gémit-il avec exubérance.

« Mais je pense qu'elle a une telle aura qui vous charme, n'est ce pas Alexis? » dit-elle, en faisant un clin d'oeil à la petite fille.

Alexis rigolait. « Ouais, l'homme pigeons! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous liguez contre moi. C'est complètement injuste! »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Alexis gentiment.

Rick regarda entre eux. « Parce que ... Parce que ... Tu te ligues déjà contre moi avec ta grand mère. Tu ne peux pas avoir Kate! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de mon côté. »

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous que je sois à vos côtes? » demanda Kate alors qu'elle attrapait le dernier morceau de pain à l'ail pour l'offrir à Alexis, qui hocha la tête. « Solidarité féminine, Rick, » expliqua t-elle, divisant le pain en deux et posant l'autre moitié sur la table.

« Je voulais aussi du pain. » gémit-il.

Alexis souriait. « Solidarité féminine, papa. »

« Et vous êtes un vrai gamin » ajouta Kate en riant, tout en prenant un morceau de pain dans sa bouche. Le taquiner était trop amusant parfois.

Rick la fixa. « Je vous invite chez moi. Je vous donne à manger, quelque chose que j'ai préparé de surcroît. Et voilà comment vous me remerciez? Vous voler le dernier bout de pain et vous liguez ma fille contre moi? »

Kate répondit avec dédain. « Ouais, c'est un bon résumé. »

Il plissa les yeux. « Je vais me venger. »

« Essayez, pour voir » répondit Kate en riant alors qu'Alexis tentait de les imiter en foudroyant son père du regard.

« Je dois ranger », annonça t il en riant de l'attitude de sa fille. « Vous deux, vous allez surement trouver encore quelque chose à faire jusqu'au dessert. Bien que, encore une fois, je n'ai pas l'impression que je devrais récompenser ce genre de comportement. »

« C'était l'idée de Kate », dit Alexis rapidement.

« Vous voyez comment c'est facile de la retourner contre vous? » demanda Rick en soulevant un sourcil.

« Seulement parce que vous la menacer de ne pas lui donner de dessert, c'est pas fair play,» riposta t-elle.

Il cligna des yeux. « J'ai beaucoup de réponses à ça, mais aucune d'entre elles ne sont appropriées en ce moment. »

Kate se mit à rire. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui laisser cette opportunité. Là encore, il semblait qu'elle était gagnante ce soir, et elle allait certainement profiter de ça. Et puis, les regards qu'il lui lançait n'étaient pas mal non plus. « Allons, Alexis. Laissons ton père ranger. »

Alexis hocha la tête et sorti de table pendant que Kate empilait les assiettes et les apporta sur le comptoir. Elle regardait Alexis courir et étreindre, par derrière, Rick en se cognant la tête dans le bas de son dos.

« Je t'aime, papa. Même si Kate dit que c'est la solidarité féminine », murmura t elle-aussi discrètement qu'une enfant de sept ans pouvait le faire.

Rick a souri et leva les yeux vers Kate. Elle se sentit sourire alors que Rick s'était retourné et soulevait Alexis pour lui faire un bisou baveux. Ca lui manquait, son père lui manquait. C'était merveilleux de voir Rick et Alexis ensemble, mais ça lui brisait le cœur.

« Je t'aime aussi, pumpkin, » dit-il calmement.

Alexis rigolait alors qu'il la posait au sol. Elle courut vers Kate et lui prit la main. « Est ce que tu veux voir le système solaire qu'on a fabriqué avec papa? »

« Vous en êtes au système solaire? » demanda Kate, surprise.

Alexis hocha la tête et commença à la conduire vers les escaliers, sa petite main chaude dans celle de Kate. « On revient, papa. »

« Prenez votre temps », leur dit il.

Kate laissa Alexis la guider au deuxième étage et dans une pièce qui semblait être un autre bureau. Elle avait un peu de mal avec ce grand loft la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici. Il était énorme. Le deuxième étage devait comporter au moins cinq chambres. Son appartement n'avait qu'une seule chambre, et même s'il était considéré comme grand. Et c'était la première chose immobilière qu'elle possédait, et elle était chanceuse de l'avoir.

Alexis l'amena dans le bureau et Kate sourit face à la pagaille devant elle. Il y avait des sphères de papier mâché éparpillées dans toute la pièce. Les journaux recouvraient le sol et il y avait les boîtes non ouvertes de peinture le long du mur du fond, qui attendaient contre un bureau en acajou. Des postes de planètes recouvraient les étagères pleines de livres qui bordaient les murs et Kate aperçut un ensemble d'instructions sur le bureau tout à fait propre.

« Alors, où allez-vous mettre ce système solaire? Les planètes sont grandes, » remarquait-elle, en regardant les différentes planètes, certaines étaient peintes et d'autres étaient juste recouvertes de papier mâché, et séchaient patiemment avant la dernière touche artistique des deux Caslte. Elle avait déjà construit quelques diaporamas impressionnants étant gosse, mais rien d'aussi complexe que ce qu'elle voyait la.

« Ce sont des modèles réduits », lui dit Alexis. « Ça c'est la Terre », dit-elle, en montrant la troisième planète sur la droite. « Enfin, ça sera la Terre, quand nous la peindrons. »

« Quand allez-vous peindre le reste? » demanda Kate.

« Quand nous aurons du temps », elle haussa les épaules. « C'est juste pour le plaisir. »

« Vous faites ces maquettes sur le système solaire complet juste pour le plaisir? » Richard Castle était un extraordinaire chasseur de pigeons et super papa dont il fallait qu'elle cesse d'être surprise - mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Combien de facettes avait cet 'homme?

Alexis lui sourit. « On va les accrocher dans ma chambre, papa à dit que nous ferons la Voie Lactée dans le fond avec des étoiles qui brillent. »

Kate était un peu décontenancée. Évidemment, Rick était un bon père. Alexis en était une preuve vivante. Et les lumières spéciales dans sa chambre, les nombreux films qu'il possédait et qu'il avait vu un million de fois étaient déjà de bons indicateurs. Mais ils faisaient un système solaire. C'était ... c'était très ... d'enfer, Kate n'était pas trop vieille pour dire qu'elle trouvait ça cool.

« C'est très cool, Alexis. Combien de temps avez-vous travaillé dessus? »

« Quelques semaines » répondit-elle, lâchant la main de Kate pour s'avancer vers les boules de journaux. Elle prit l'une des balles et la fit rouler doucement. « Nous les peindrons sans doute dans un jour ou deux. Les dernières étaient en train de sécher. »

« Ça a l'air très amusant » dit Kate tranquillement. Ça devait l'être sans doute, elle aurait aimé faire ce genre de projets étant enfant, et ça aurait été génial.

« Ça l'est » lui dit Alexis. « Papa a toujours les meilleurs idées. »

« Comme quoi? » demanda Kate alors qu'Alexis passait devant elle et sortait de la salle. Kate éteignit les lumières et la suivit le long du couloir blanc, bordées de jaquettes d'affiches encadrées et dédicacées, pour descendre ensuite les escaliers.

« Nous avons fait le mois dernier, des ailes de fée et papa a trouvé une recette pour des gâteaux de fée pour Paige et moi après on est allée au parc et on les a laissés pour les fées », raconta Alexis joyeusement.

Elle alla dans sa chambre et Kate la suivi, en essayant d'imaginer le grand, viril Rick Castle coiffé d'une couronne et des ailes de fée. C'était une image qui était plus qu'amusante. Elle entra dans la chambre et regarda Alexis fouiller dans son placard, en tirant un ensemble très bien fait, d'ailes de fée maisons. Elles étaient violettes et le tissu devait probablement être de la crinoline, les ailes miroitaient dans la lumière et faisaient des petites étincelles sur le tapis mauve.

« Nous avons ajouté de la poudre magique et tout » expliqua t-elle, en lui apportant une couronne. «Papa les a fait, mais c'est moi qui ai fait la couronne. »

Kate prit les ailes et fit courir ses doigts après qu'Alexis les lui aient tendu pour lui montrer la couronne. « C'est magnifique, Alexis. Tu as vu des fées dans le parc alors? »

Alexis plissa les yeux. « Les fées ne sont pas réels, Kate. »

« Mais tu as dit que vous leur avez apporté des gâteaux, » dit-elle innocemment.

« Oui mais c'était pour faire semblant, tu sais? » Elle poussa un soupir. « Papa essaie toujours de me faire croire à tout. Mais il y a des choses qui n'existe pas, » dit-elle avec patience. « Est-ce-que tu es comme papa? »

« Comme ton père, comment ça? » Elle se demandait ou Alexis voulait en venir.

Alexis plaça les ailes sur son bureau. « Crois-tu aux jeux d'enfant?"

« Comme quoi? » les jeux d'enfant était assez vaste.

« Comme les fées, la magie et qu'ils vivent heureux à tout jamais? »

Kate observa la petite fille en face d'elle. Elle avait ses mains sur ses hanches, ses nattes tressées tombaient sur sa poitrine et elle la regardait attendant une réponse franche. C'était une petite fille dont les parents étaient divorcés, c'était tout récent, et dont sa mère, au dire de tous, n'était pas franchement parfaite.

Croyait-elle en la magie? Non Croyait-elle que tout finirait bien pour toujours? Non, pas vraiment. Croyait-elle trouver un autre chemin loin de celui de la tragédie qu'elle avait eut et qu'elle apprendrait à être heureuse ensuite? Oui.

« Je pense que tu créés ta propre fin heureuse. », répondit Kate lentement. « Je pense que tu fais ta propre magie, et je pense que tout ce que tu crois est très réel, même si on te dit le contraire ou pas. »

Alexis la regarda fixement pendant un moment avant de lui sourire et de l'enlacer avec ses petits bras dans une étreinte qui surprit Kate. « Merci. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Kate, surprise, touchée et confuse par tout cela.

« Pour dire la vérité. Parfois papa ne veut même pas le faire. »

Kate regarda la petite fille et lui sourit. « Je te dirais toujours la vérité, du moins j'essaierais. » Elle lui fit cette promesse sans hésitation. C'était ce que sa mère lui avait toujours dit. Elle ne savait pas si Johanna avait jamais rompu cette promesse pour la protéger, mais elle lui avait permis de se sentir en sécurité tout au long de son enfance, parce que la vérité ne pouvait pas vraiment faire mal, il ne pouvait qu'aider.

Alexis la serra un peu plus, Kate se sentait à la fois accablée et réconfortée par la confiance de la fillette qu'elle lui accordait si facilement. C'était terrifiant et merveilleux à la fois, n'était-ce pas ce que sa mère lui avait dit à propos des enfants?

La voix de Rick la fit sortir de ses songes, lorsqu'il cria par la cage d'escalier. « J'ai faim! »

Kate se mit à rire et Alexis sorti de sa chambre et tendit sa main vers celle de Kate. « Allons y sinon papa va manger le dessert, ou il ne survivra jamais. »

« Papa est tellement dramatique », rigola Alexis alors qu'elles se dirigeaient jusqu'à la cuisine. « Il est toujours bruyant et dit toujours qu'il est prêt à mourir. »

« Pas toujours », contra Rick, lorsqu'il les retrouva enfin à table, les trois bols face à eux avec de grands verres de lait. « Parfois, je suis blessé. »

« Ou enfermé dans un placard », ajouta Kate.

« Ou ça aussi en effet, » il riait d'auto-dérision. «Mais, cela dit. J'espère que vous aimez les biscuits? »

Kate regarda le biscuit devant elle et cligna des yeux. Il ressemblait à un cookie aux pépites de chocolat géantes, mais il était évidemment un peu différent et il y avait de la crème fouettée un peu partout autour. « Je, euh, n'ai jamais eu ce genre de biscuit avant. »

« Tu n'en a jamais eu? » dit Alexis le souffle coupé. « Vraiment? »

« Je ne devrais pas manger autant ce genre de dessert » répondit Kate. « Mais il a l'air très bon ... sous son manteau de crème fouettée. » Elle allait devoir vraiment travailler encore plus si elle commençait à manger ce genre de choses à tous les dîners avec les Castle.

« Mais ma crème fouettée c'est la meilleure! » protesta Rick. « Vous ne pouvez jamais avoir trop de crème fouettée."

Kate le regarda et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Elle se sentit rougir et les yeux de Rick s'élargirent lorsqu'il comprit le double sens de sa phrase, laissant Alexis et son esprit d'enfant ne pas en deviner plus.

« Euh, sans doute. Quoi que vous dites, Rick », dit Kate, après un moment. Elle se retourna vers son bol et trempa un morceau sur sa fourchette afin d'y goûter. « Oh, wow. C'est génial! » dit-elle en avalant sa bouchée. Ça avait le vraiment un très bon goût. Ca penchait entre le sucré écœurant et le goût délicieusement décadent. Et c'était délicieux.

« Vous aimez? »

« Aimer n'est pas un mot assez fort. J'adore ça, » dit-elle joyeusement. « C'est incroyable. »

« C'est la recette de papa. »

« Seriez-vous prêt à me donner votre recette? » demanda Kate en le regardant. Il avait déjà mangé la moitié de son morceau.

« Eh bien, je pourrais peut être. Mais ça coûtera quelque chose. »

« Quelle genre de chose? » demanda t elle, en rétrécissant ses yeux.

« Alexis, tu as des suggestions? » demanda Rick pendant que Kate fronça les sourcils.

Alexis réfléchit un moment, et prit une grosse bouchée de son gâteau. « Elle doit venir patiner avec nous la semaine prochaine. »

Rick sourit et se tourna vers Kate. « Voila. »

« Quand la semaine prochaine? Tu n'as pas d'école, Alexis? » demanda Kate. Elle n'était pas totalement contre l'idée, juste ... et bien, ses patins sont ... c'était embarrassant- tout comme la chasse aux pigeons. Et ils n'avaient eu que deux dîners ensemble.

« La semaine prochaine, c'est les vacances de Noël, Kate » dit Alexis lentement, comme si Kate étaient assez bête pour ne pas le savoir.

« Déjà? » Kate demanda t elle en se tournant vers Rick. « Si tôt? » Elle était en vacances si tôt? Elle n'avait jamais eu ça, elle avait été à l'école publique jusqu'au lycée, et les vacances n'avait jamais durée aussi longtemps. (il faut croire que ce n'est pas la même chose en france ;) )

« École privée », répondit-il. « Plus vous payez, moins vous avez de cours. C'est bizarre. Mais cela veux dire aussi que je la vois beaucoup plus longtemps, donc je ne m'en plaint pas », il souriait, tendant la main pour qu'Alexis la lui frappe dans une poignée de main bizarre.

« Donc, on va patiner la semaine prochaine », déclara Alexis une fois qu'ils avaient fini leur poignée de main. « Et si tu veux la recette, faudra que tu viennes. »

La petite se glissa entre eux. Kate regardait père et fille et n'était pas sûre d'elle. Elle aimait le patinage. Elle n'était pas trop nul à ça. Mais ça faisait longtemps. Alexis et Rick la regardait comme s'ils voulaient vraiment la faire venir, l'étincelle dans les yeux de Rick et son sourire triomphant étaient une indication. Qui avait-il de mal? Le patinage semblait être un truc sympa. Et elle était sûre qu'elle prendrait plaisir à regarder Richard Castle tomber sur les fesses, ça en valait la peine.

« je serais heureuse de venir patiner avec vous, Alexis. Quoique, si vous y allez ... Je veux dire, j'ai du travail la semaine», dit-elle doucement.

« Votre journée de congé c'est bien le mardi, non? » demanda Rick.

« C'est ça ».

« Alors, si au lieu de la semaine prochaine nous allons patiner au lieu de dîner? »

L'invitation au diner de lundi prochain était déjà prévue sans son accord. Le fallait-il vraiment dans le fond? Elle avait accepté de faire partie de la vie d'Alexis, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre elle s'en rappelait souvent. Ainsi, elle supposait que c'était normal qu'elle passe le jour de la semaine prochaine avec eux. Était-elle vraiment d'accord?

« On peut aller à Mars2112? » demanda Alexis. « C'est tellement cool, Kate. C'est un grand vaisseau spatial avec des aliens qui nous servent à manger ! »

Kate clignait des yeux. « Euh, si tu veux? C'est où? » Elle avait répondu avant même de réfléchir.

« Vous n'avez jamais été à Mars2112? » demanda Rick atterrés, son sourire s'élargissait de plus en plus. Oh, venait elle d'accepter d'y aller?

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire le tour de tous les restaurants de l'espace de notre ville, en réalité» répondit-elle. Apparemment, ils allaient déjeuner et puis aller patiner. Huh.

« Eh bien, alors nous vous y emmènerons. C'est génial. »

Kate le regarda avec suspicion. « Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que vous préférez l'endroit encore plus que votre fille? »

Il se contenta d'un sourire. « Retrouvez nous ici à midi et nous vous en dirons plus? »

Ce n'était plus vraiment une option à ce stade, et ils la regardaient tous les deux pour voir si elle était aussi excitée mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment eu le cœur de toute façon. Elle avait encore le matin pour dormir, et le soir pour se détendre, elle ne perdrait pas toute la journée. Et elle aurait aussi lundi soir. Les garçons du poste n'auront pas à lui sauter dessus en lui demandant pourquoi elle partait si tôt. Elle pourrait se détendre dans son bain le soir.

Mardi, apparemment, allait être la journée Castle. « Ça me va. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir :) tout d'abord je tiens a m'excuser pour le retard petit problème de timing avec les correcteurs ^^ Je tiens d'ailleurs a remercier Sara7Kate (alias Sara ou ma Katie d'amour ^^) et Viv' (aka ma patate que j'adore). Après ces petites dedi', je tiens a tous vous remercier pour vos sympathiques reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.**

**Remercions aussi Emma qui est l'auteur de cette superbe fan fiction. Sur ce Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

« Beckett » dit Kate en décrochant son téléphone tandis qu'elle a fermait la porte de son appartement.

« Salut, Katie » lui répondit calmement son interlocuteur.

« Oh, salut, papa » répondit Kate en arrêtant ses mouvements. Elle n'avait pas entendu parler de lui depuis un mois au moins. Lorsqu'elle lui avait téléphoné a Thanksgiving il n'avait pas répondu. Elle avait fini par laisser tomber et était passé a autre chose. Il ne rappelait pas toujours par la suite, qu'il la rappelle quelques semaines plus tard était tout à fait normal. « Comment vas-tu? »

« Je vais bien, Katie. Et toi ? »

Kate soupira mentalement tout en se battant avec sa veste pour l'enlever. « Je vais bien, papa. Je viens juste de rentrer du travail. »

« Tu as ta journée de congé demain, non? Ça va être reposant » commenta t-il, alors qu'elle dégainait son arme et la rangeait, tout en se tournant et observant son appartement.

Le lieu était en complet désordre. Elle n'avait pas arrêté d'aller et venir toute la semaine, aménageant son temps pour voir Madison et Lanie sans vraiment prendre le temps de s'occuper de chez elle. Il y avait de la nourriture à emporter à la poubelle et ça sentait les plats thaïs pourris. Super. La table était jonchée de courrier et divers documents qu'elle avait récupéré de son boulot, tentant ainsi d'élucider l'assassinat de ses propres moyens et de reconstituer toutes les pièces du puzzle. Elle y était presque.

« Mon ... Oui, j'ai ma journée de congé demain » répondit Kate. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et rembourra le sac plastique tout en pressant son téléphone contre son oreille pour qu'elle puisse fermer le sac poubelle. Puis elle récupéra le spray et pulvérisa l'air afin de masquer la puanteur. Elle préféra attendre que son père engage la conversation. Elle n'allait pas la lancer cette fois-ci.

« Tu vas faire quelque chose de sympa ? » demanda t il. C'est tout ce à quoi ils étaient réduits ? Parler des banalités sur son jour de congé? Magnifique. Tout simplement génial.

« Je suis ... » Heu. Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle irait patiner? Voulait-elle le laisser entrer dans sa vie comme ça? Il savait qu'elle avait des amis. Il avait su qu'elle sortait avec Will. Mais, avec la boisson, et les rencontres manquées des Alcooliques Anonymes, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'ouvrir à nouveau à lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le garder. Elle avait besoin de se sentir encore enfant.

« Je vais patiner avec des amis » lui dit elle. C'était assez vague.

« Will y va avec toi? »

Kate s'assit à sa table et regarda la chaise vide de Will. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser que c'était juste une chaise encore. Elle commençait déjà dormir au milieu du lit, donc c'était une bonne chose de faite.

« Euh, non, il ne sera pas la » dit Kate tranquillement.

« Tout va bien, Katie? » Il semblait préoccupé.

« Je ... » Mais c'était son père, non? C'était son père et elle pouvait lui dire qu'elle avait rompu avec son petit ami. Elle pouvait le faire. Ca ne l'impliquait pas trop de s'ouvrir à lui. « Will et moi avons rompu, papa."

« Oh, Katie. Je suis tellement désolé ma chérie. »

Tout comme elle. « Merci, papa. »

« Es tu ... Veux tu que je vienne? Es ce que ça va ? »

Kate se senti sourire, faiblement. Oui, c'était encore son papa. Sous l'alcool et la dépression peut être, mais il était là quelque part. « Non, Papa, ça ira. Merci, quand même. »

« Bon, eh bien, tu me le faire savoir au cas ou tu changes d'avis? »

Kate balançait sa tête et jouait avec le bord d'une facture sur la table. « Je le ferais, papa. »

« Je dois y aller. Je voulais vérifier si tout allait bien, je... Je veux que tu sois fière de moi, Katie. Je vais à une réunion des Alcooliques Anonymes. »

« C'est très bien, papa » répondit-elle avec enthousiasme, alors qu'intérieurement, elle roulait des yeux. Il faisait ça à chaque fois – dire qu'il voulait qu'elle soit fière de lui pour suivre le mouvement, pour mieux retomber à nouveau une semaine plus tard. « Je suis contente pour toi. »

« J'ai un parrain et tout. Je n'ai pas manqué une réunion de la semaine. »

« Je suis fier de toi » lui dit elle. C'était ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Et si elle était ou pas n'est pas vraiment important, non? C'est ce que le thérapeute avait dit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire grand chose, juste ... juste de le soutenir moralement.

« Donc, j'ai besoin d'y aller. Mais, tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Katie? »

« Je vais bien, papa. Va a ta réunion. Et passe un bon moment la bas. »

« D'accord. Bonne nuit, Katie."

« Bonne nuit, papa. »

Elle coupa son téléphone et regarda autour d'elle tout en poussant un soupir, chassant les problèmes de son père de son esprit. Elle avait besoin de se concentrer sur quelque chose. La cuisine sentait toujours, le spray n'était pas très efficace. Elle soupira et fit craquer son dos fatigué et tira sur son gilet. Elle marcha vers la poubelle, la souleva à la hâte et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle récupéra ses clefs ferma la porte et descendit d'un pas rapide vers le local à poubelle, elle jeta le sac avec un sourire. Enfin, elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle.

Elle revint à son appartement, ignorant la musique de l'appartement voisin. Elle s'en fichait un peu, mais si elle restait dans le couloir trop longtemps, Gary, son voisin de palier, serait capable de sortir et se lancer dans une longue conversation sur la façon irrespectueuse de Jon à jouer de la musique aussi fort. Et ces longues conversations lui donnait toujours mal a la tête. Alors elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et s'y engouffra.

Elle se tenait dans son hall d'entrée. La semaine avait été mouvementée. Les vacances arrivaient, et comme chaque année, des criminels et des assassins sortaient de nulle part pour donner au NYPD ses cadeaux réguliers de Noël. Kate récupérait péniblement dans la neige fondue et le verglas, les preuves et les témoignages qu'il lui fallait pour son enquête, la menant ainsi à bien. Ils avaient clos deux cas, ce qui était plus que bien. Montgomery l'avait personnellement remerciée pour avoir repérer les fibres des vêtements sur le haut de la clôture dans la ruelle vendredi. Ça les avait aidés à trouver l'identité du type selon les habits du tueur, et de là, ils avaient trouvé des captures d'images de trafic qui leur ont donné un visage partiel.

Alors Kate considérait que c'était une bonne semaine. Même Jacobs, le plus dur de la bande - qui n'était pas si heureux de l'avoir dans son groupe parce qu'elle réussissait toujours à trouver les choses avant lui - avait réussi à la faire sourire. Peut-être qu'avant cette nouvelle année, il avait décidé d'être moins agaçant sur certains points. Kate renifla et retourna vers la cuisine, ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour sortir les pâtes qu'elle avait faite plus tôt dans la semaine… Le jour où Jacobs lui dirait «bonjour» alors là, l'argent tomberait sans doute du ciel. Quel misogyne !

Elle jeta le récipient dans le four micro-ondes et récupéra un verre pour le remplir de jus. Ce n'était pas super, et ce n'était pas la sauce tomate maison qu'elle avait mangé quelques jours plus tot, mais il y avait de la nourriture, et elle avait besoin de manger quelque chose.

Elle versa les pâtes dans un bol lorsque ce fut cuit et prit son repas sur le divan, s'installant face à la télévision. Elle mangeait, regardait quelque chose de stupide et de pas très intéressant, puis irait prendre un bain. Lanie aurait sans doute envie d'aller en ville, mais Kate voulait juste une soirée tranquille. Demain allait être une journée riche en émotion

Elle regarda un vieil épisode de Friends sans vraiment le regarder. Perdue dans ses réflexions sur son père. Il ne voulait pas rester fixé sur ses problèmes passé, sa mère,Will... Dans quelques semaines, peut-être qu'il le ferait, cette fois. Peut-être qu'il allait devenir clean et qu'elle retrouverait enfin son père. Elle soupira et récupéra son bol vide sur la table basse, puis elle alla se blottir sous sa couverture. C'était une grande fille. Elle prenait bien soin d'elle-même depuis quelques années déjà. Elle n'avait pas besoin de son père.

Mais oh, comme il lui manquait. Ça lui manquait ces bavardages avec lui après le brunch du dimanche, en attendant sa mère pour leur dîner préféré. Ça lui manquait la façon dont ses yeux se plissaient lorsqu'il souriait. Il souriait rarement en plus. Et lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était à la manière d'un ivrogne, qui souriait d'un air vaincu. Elle suivait un traitement, prenait soin d'elle-même, avait même obtenu un emploi et s'était même mise en couple. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avancer lui aussi?

Elle était là pour une bonne heure, elle laissa le son de la télévision en fond, boudant. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment l'admettre. Elle boudait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'appelle après l'Action de grâces, et boire un verre avec Lanie avait été sympa quand même. Mais, eh bien, c'était son père. Les vacances ne semblent plus tout à fait les même maintenant, sans ses deux parents.

Elle comprenait. Vraiment. Elle avait perdu sa mère. Mais il avait perdu sa femme, l'amour de sa vie, son tout. Et il ... il n'était pas aussi fort qu'elle l'était. Et peut-être que c'était la partie la plus difficile pour lui à avaler. Elle ne s'attendait pas à gérer son père à vingt ans. La vie n'était pas censée fonctionner de cette façon.

Mais, là encore, une mère n'était pas censée être assassinée, et les gens mondains n'étaient pas censés devenir de simples flics.

Kate secoua la tête et se leva. C'était l'heure du bain. Elle avait besoin de se détendre et sortir de ses pensées négatives, ou elle n'aurait jamais l'énergie de patiner en compagnie de Rick et d'Alexis demain. Elle sourit à la pensée puis fronça les sourcils. Comment se pouvait-il que la simple pensée de cette petite fille la fasse sourire? Friends c'était drôle, mais ça ne la faisait pas sourire comme ça.

Mais c'est pourquoi elle avait accepté, d'être amie avec eux. Ils la faisaient sourire. Rick était hystérique et amusant et ... eh bien, le fait qu'il soit beau était un avantage aussi. Kate haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait de Rick, non?

Elle rapporta ses plats dans la cuisine et ses yeux retombèrent sur la chaise de Will. Non, elle n'était pas à la recherche d'un copain en ce moment. Et peu importe combien il était beau, charmant et adorable... Rick Castle l'était c'était un fait, mais elle n'était pas prête à plonger dans une autre relation, juste pour au final, avoir son cœur déchiré. Ils seraient amis. Elle n'avait pas d'ami de sexe opposé depuis des années, et celui-ci était venu bien équipé, accompagnée d'un charmant petit être collé à ses basques, qui était même presque tout aussi drôle et sympa que l'homme lui-même.

De plus, ils pouvaient flirter ouvertement. Kate versa la vaisselle dans l'évier, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Le bain l'aiderait à se détendre, et puis peut-être qu'elle passerait une bonne nuit ensuite. Si elle pouvait se vider l'esprit suffisamment assez longtemps pour s'endormir, et elle le devrait. Parce qu'elle en avait besoin.

(…)

Le lendemain matin, Kate se trouvait en soutien-gorge avec un jean dans ses mains. Sa chambre était un océan de cols roulés et de chandails à manches longues. Ça convenait, vu que c'était l'hiver, même si elle allait devoir faire quelques achats quand viendrait le printemps. Le problème maintenant, c'est qu'elle avait beaucoup trop de choix. Y aller avec un pull en V et un foulard? Ou un col roulé et un gilet? Quel était le plus approprié? Ce n'était pas un rendez vous, mais elle voulait être jolie. Maddy lui avait dit qu'elle était vraiment belle en bleu.

Kate atteignit un col roulé en cobalt dans le fond de son armoire et le tira pour le faire sortir. Elle l'enfila puis s'assit face à son armoire pour se maquiller. Rien de trop lourd toujours puisque ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, mais au moins quelques petites touches et de l'anti cernes, pour masquer le noir sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas réellement réussi à dormir beaucoup et à rattraper son sommeil. Ça lui allait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Mais Rick et Alexis n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Elle avait terminé, attachant ses cheveux en queue de cheval, un luxe qu'elle ne se donnait pas souvent. Il était dangereux de laisser ses cheveux attachés, quelqu'un pouvait vous attraper très facilement, simplement en tirant sur votre queue de cheval. Mais, avec le patinage, avoir les cheveux partout sur le visage était tout aussi dangereux, de sorte qu'elle préférait se les attacher en arrière. Elle se regarda et fut surprise de se voir jeune et presque insouciante avec ce regard. Avec ce maquillage léger et une queue de cheval ainsi qu'un petit sourire, elle semblait avoir vingt ans une nouvelle fois.

Elle se leva, s'éloigna du miroir et de son placard, tout en réfléchissant. Eh bien, elle avait déjà la plupart des choses - au moins les patins flashis qu'elle tira du fond de son armoire à chaussures ils brilleraient certainement à la lumière. Kate les observa et se mordit la lèvre. Ces patins avaient été fantastiques. Et ils l'étaient toujours. Ils n'étaient pas si embarrassant que, ou si vert vif, ou ... Allait-elle vraiment y aller avec Rick et Alexis avec ça?

Elle regarda les patins sous toutes les coutures. Ils avaient bien servi, mais ils pouvaient servirent encore. Ils étaient flashis, oui, mais ils étaient plutôt cool. Alexis les aimeraient probablement, et Rick ... eh bien, il pourrait simplement lui dire comment faire pour nourrir les fées et chasser les pigeons. Elle reviendrait certainement dessus. Bien que, le fait qu'Alexis soit sa fille lui fasse gagner des points d'avance.

Kate regarda l'heure et réalisa qu'elle était en retard. Elle mit les patins dans un sac à dos, avec un foulard, et une paire de gants. Puis elle récupéra ses clés et son téléphone, elle enfila un épais manteau noir à pois. Elle ferma la porte et appela l'ascenseur, attendant dans le hall, sautillant sans se soucier du reste. Ça allait être amusant. Ils allaient bien s'amuser.

Il y avait du vent lorsqu'elle sortit de l'immeuble et Kate sourit en voyant le ciel. New York, était magnifique en hiver, surtout quand elle n'était pas en train de marcher dans les ruelles ou d'escalader dans la neige glacée. La ville étincelait. On n'avait pas l'impression d'être en hiver tout le monde semblait joyeux ou étaient trop occupé pour se soucier d'être agressif. Ou, peut-être que c'était juste parce que c'était sur son jour de congé. Les criminels étaient certainement assez agressifs durant le reste de la semaine.

Kate appela un taxi et réussit à en avoir un, elle n'aurait comme ça pas besoin de se soucier du trafic de midi. Elle donna l'adresse de Rick au chauffeur de taxi, puis s'assit en arrière tout en regardant passer ce paysage de luxe qu'elle ne voyait pas souvent. Elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir à réfléchir, simplement de regarder par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Elle paya et sortit du taxi pour se diriger vers le bâtiment luttant contre le vent. C'était beau, neigeux et magnifique, mais le vent était rude.

C'était toujours trop, Kate admira les environs alors qu'elle marchait pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. C'était tout à fait normal, pour les Castle, et il était difficile pour elle de se rappeler parfois leur situation, quand Alexis lui parlait de ses projets spéciaux et Rick qui était complètement excitée en racontant une victoire de jeu vidéo. Mais elle était-elle vraiment sur le point de passer la journée avec Richard Castle, romancier à succès, ainsi que sa fille ? Sa vie était dingue.

Kate atteignît leur étage et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle sonna et ajusta le sac sur son épaule, en écoutant les bruits de l'autre côté.

« Viens, papa. Dépêches-toi! » Appela Alexis.

Kate secoua la tête et retint un sourire, des gros bruits de pas exagérés se dirigeaient vers la porte. Ils étaient ridicules.

« Eh bien bonjour, Miss Kate. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? » demanda Rick, alors qu'il ouvrit la porte. Il portait un chandail rouge foncé, un jean et lui donnait un sourire étincelant, il jeta alors un regard vers Alexis accroché à sa hanche.

« Je vais bien, et vous deux? » demanda-t-elle, en regardant Alexis.

« Nous allons bien! Mais papa a pris beaucoup de temps pour se préparer! »

Kate gloussa et rencontra le regard de Rick. « Ce n'est pas vrai. Elle exagère. »

« J'ai des doutes » répondit Kate, elle rentra à l'intérieur lorsqu'il s'effaça pour la laisser passer.

Alexis était adorable. Elle portait une veste pourpre, un jeans très joli avec des fleurs brodées et un petit bonnet bleu. Elle était l'image des enfants en hiver.

« J'aime beaucoup ta veste, Alexis » lui dit Kate tandis que Rick mettait son caban et attrapait un chapeau et des mitaines.

« Merci » sourit Alexis, sautillant d'excitation. « J'aime le tien aussi! »

Kate lui souriait. « C'est juste un manteau à pois noir. »

« C'est très ravissant votre manteau à pois noir » intervint Rick en ramassant son sac. « Maintenant, on y va? Nous devrions nous dépêcher pour ne pas qu'il n'y ait trop de file d'attente. »

« Une file d'attente? » Leur demanda Kate, tandis qu'ils quittaient l'appartement. Ils avaient l'air de se dépêcher vraiment.

« Il y a toujours la queue à Mars2112 », lui dit Rick alors qu'il attrapait la main d'Alexis.

« Nous voulons aller sur le manège, papa pas vrai? »

« Exact » il hocha la tête, en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

« Papa, ca veut dire quoi ravissant? »

Kate sourit et regarda Rick, qui serrait la main d'Alexis. « Oui, Rick. Expliquez-nous ça. »

Il la foudroya du regard. « C'était un compliment. ravissant veut dire jolie, Alexis. »

« Oh » elle balançait sa tête. « Est ce que tu penses que Kate est jolie? »

Kate écarquilla les yeux et son sourire se fana quelque peu pendant ce temps, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et ils entrèrent. C'était mignon, mais, oh, Alexis, ce n'était pas le moment de dire ça.

« Bien sûr » dit facilement Rick. « Kate est très jolie. »

« Je le pense aussi » Alexis avec un sourire rayonnant.

« Euh, merci » balbutia Kate. Ils se dépêchaient vraiment, ils allaient aussi vite que l'éclair ces Castle. « Attendez » son cerveau analysa ce qu'il venait de se dire. « Un manège? »

« Oui » dit Rick avec enthousiasme. « Il y a une navette spatiale dans le restaurant. C'est génial. Vous allez adorer. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Alexis la tira pour suivre Rick jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Tout le monde les regardait marcher, en leur souriant. Le portier souriait de plus belle tandis que Rick regardait autour d'eux. Kate essayait de comprendre en quoi un trajet de navette spatiale, sur terre, dans un restaurant, consistait, et pourquoi ils devaient y aller dans une navette.

Elle fut alors entraînée dans une voiture. Ils allaient partir pour la journée dans la voiture de Richard Castle. Elle regarda Alexis rentrer en première.

« Après vous » dit Rick gentiment, faisant des gestes pour qu'elle passe devant lui.

« Je ... »

« C'est pas un problème » répondit-il en riant. « Nous attirerons moins l'attention comme ça. »

Elle réalisa en clignant des yeux qu'il portait des lunettes de soleil et un chapeau. Était-il pourchassé par la presse? Elle n'y avait même pas pensé.

« Oh, je vois » balbutia-t-elle, en lui donnant un petit sourire et rentrant dans la voiture après Alexis.

« J'aime la voiture de ville » lui dit Alexis alors que Kate s'installait à côté d'elle. « C'est plus agréable que les taxis. »

« Je ne suis jamais montée dans ce genre de voiture » admit Kate. « Vous le faites souvent? »

Alexis hocha la tête. « Papa n'aime pas beaucoup prendre des taxis. Ils s'arrêtent trop souvent, et parfois les gens prennent des photos, ou... » elle se pencha vers Kate qui fit de même, « … Parfois, les femmes prennent d'assaut la voiture. »

« Vraiment? » demanda Kate alors que Rick rentrait enfin dans la voiture

« Uh-huh. C'est idiot » lui dit Alexis.

« Qu'est-ce qui est idiot? » demanda Rick alors qu'il s'engageait sur la voie l'esprit de Kate chancela. Rick Castle était célèbre-vraiment célèbre.

« Lorsque les femmes étranges sont... Sont autour du taxi » répondit Alexis.

Kate senti Rick se raidir un peu à côté d'elle. Ils étaient assis si près que leurs épaules se touchaient, mais pas trop près de sorte qu'ils n'étaient pas écrasés dans cette spacieuse voiture de ville mais pourtant si discrète.

« Oh, oui, chérie, c'est idiot. »

« C'est pour ça que j'aime les voitures de ville, parce qu'elles ne nous reconnaissent pas dans la voiture, hein? »

« C'est vrai, Pumpkin."

Kate se tourna vers Rick et le vit avec les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« C'est une très belle voiture » dit-elle.

Il croisa son regard. « Oui. C'est ... C'est grâce à mon travail, vous savez? »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Je suppose que nous n'aurons pas à nous soucier des foules de fans à Mars 2012? »

Il souriait et croisa son regard à nouveau, se cognant mutuellement les épaules. « Vous avez raison, détective Beckett. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas encore détective. »

« Mais tu vas le devenir » dit Alexis avec confiance.

Kate la regarda. « Merci pour ta confiance, gamine. »

Alexis haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas une surprise. Tu fais beaucoup de choses. »

Kate hocha simplement la tête et regarda la ville passer sous ses yeux alors qu'Alexis et Rick plaisantaient sur les différents types d'étrangers qui vivaient sur Mars. Rick votait pour les bleus alors qu'Alexis affirmait que, bien sûr, ils devaient être verts. Tous les Martiens étaient verts, comme Marvin. Kate... Pendant ce temps, Kate souriait tout le long, parce que, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Ils l'avaient prise et, en quelque sorte, elle faisait partie de leur petit monde très étrange. Son équilibre était en déséquilibre et elle fut un peu étonnée de voir qu'ils étaient déjà à Times Square quand la voiture s'arrêta. Rick sauta hors de celle ci, tendant une main vers elle.

« Laissez vos affaires. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de votre sac là-bas » lui dit-il. Kate hocha la tête et laissa tomber son sac, ravie de savoir que son portefeuille était dans sa veste.

Elle prit sa main et sorti, retournant la faveur à Alexis, qui, lui attrapa la main heureuse. Elle la traîna sur les marches d'un grand bâtiment carré. Il y avait une autre série d'escaliers qui menaient dans une cour que Kate n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Et là, elle aperçut l'entrée lumineuse de Mars2112, ornée d' Aliens et les vaisseaux spatiaux et des feux clignotants.

« Bienvenue à l'expérience la plus bizarre de déjeuner que vous n'avez jamais connu » lui dit Rick. Elle tourna la tête et le trouva debout tout près alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant le restaurant. »Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous allez vous amuser. »

« J'en suis sûr » répondit-elle.

« Eh bien, allons-y! » s'écria Alexis, brisant ce moment. Avaient-ils eu un moment spécial? Kate ne pouvait pas vraiment le dire.

Rick, fidèle à lui-même, ne faisait aucuns commentaires sur leur rapprochement, et resta avec elles alors qu'ils rejoignaient la file d'attente pour le « Manège Spaceship ». Il y avait pas mal de familles devant eux, on entendait des hurlements des enfants qui étaient en train de franchir des obstacles et faisaient des combats. Deux garçons allaient pratiquement en venir aux mains et leurs parents les ignoraient calmement.

Kate regardait autour d'elle et sourit à Alexis. Cette dernière attendait patiemment, l'air ravie et dansait tranquillement sur place.

« Tu as très envie d'y aller? » demanda Kate.

« Ouais » répondit Alexis, se tournant pour la regarder. « C'est ta première fois. »

«Ça l'est » Kate répondit. « Devrais-je avoir peur? »

« C'est difficile la première fois, hein papa? »

Rick hocha la tête. « Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai l'impression que Kate a déjà fait des choses plus difficiles avant. »

Kate laissa échapper un grognement. « Vraiment? Des choses difficiles? »

« Oh allez! Vous regardez des cadavres toute la journée. Vous êtes endurcie. »

« Je ne suis pas endurcie! » Protesta t elle alors qu'ils se trouvaient au début de la file d'attente, tout en regardant une bande de jeunes franchir les portes des grandes baies vitrées de la navette spatiale. Il ressemblait vraiment à un vrai vaisseau spatial, et Kate pu apercevoir rapidement l'ensemble des places à l'intérieur avant que les portes ne se ferment en expulsant un nuage de «fumée».

« Okay, peut-être qu'endurcie n'est pas le bon terme. ... Vous êtes stoïque. »

« Richard Castle ... »

« Chut! » dirent les deux Castle en chœur.

Kate cligna des yeux. « Oh, je ... Désolé? »

Rick gloussa et plaça une main sur le bas de son dos alors qu'ils s'avancèrent de nouveau. « Pas de soucis. C'est juste que ... Eh bien, ne le refaites pas si vous ne voulez pas vous voir en page Six du journal de demain comme étant nouvelle maman d'Alexis Castle. »

Alexis rigola alors que Kate se raidissait. « Elle n'est pas assez vielle pour être ma maman! »

« Est ce que tu es en train de dire que je suis vieux? » Demanda Rick en feintant l'horreur.

Kate s'arrêta de respirer. C'était juste un dicton. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Et elle ne finirait pas en page six, non?

« Oui, papa » répondit Alexis.

« Avez-vous entendu ça? Ma propre fille dit que je suis vieux ! » dit Rick en faisant la moue.

Bien, Rick et Alexis étaient toujours là. Elle venait juste d'avoir une légère crise de panique, et elle il fallait qu'elle se reprenne sans avoir a se soucier de la presse. « Eh bien... » Kate fit une pause pendant quelques secondes. « Vous êtes plus âgé que moi. »

« On a quoi, six ans d'écart? » Demanda Rick avec indignation.

« Je ne sais pas. Quel âge avez-vous? » Répondit Kate innocemment.

Il plissa les yeux. « Vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas? »

Elle ne lisait pas sa biographie à chaque fois qu'elle a achetait un livre. C'était absurde. Elle ne le faisait pas. Bon, okay, elle le faisait toujours mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous pensez ça ? »

Il la considéra un instant et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais un alien venait de leur ouvrir les portes vitrées faisant sortir de la fumée à nouveau, et leur fit signe de rentrer.

« Viens Kate! Nous allons nous asseoir devant » dit Alexis avec hâte en la tirant vers l'avant de la petite salle. Elle s'assit et Kate s'asseyait à ses côtés sur une chaise de théâtre de couleur rouge.

Ainsi installée, elle réalisa qu'elle allait devoir s'attacher « Pourquoi doit-on s'attacher? » demanda t elle, alors qu'elle se penchait pour aider Alexis à serrer la ceinture. « Dans quel genre de manège on est? »

« Si on vous dit tout on gâcherait la surprise » dit à sa gauche Rick en souriant. « Vous verrez. »

« Alexis? » Demanda Kate.

« Non-non. Je fais comme papa, je ne dirais rien. Tu n'auras qu'à attendre. »

Kate soupira et regarda face à elle, la scène était constitué d'un écran géant. C'était un mélange entre une pièce de projection privée et une véritable vitre d'un véritable vaisseau spatiale. C'était argenté et les murs semblaient être en étain avec de faux boulons, les sièges, quant à eux, étaient sur une sorte de plate-forme. Ils allaient bouger et être secouer, c'est ça?

« Citoyens de la Terre! » retentit une voix dans un haut-parleur alors que les portes se refermaient. « Nous vous accueillons sur votre vol de navette spatiale pour aller sur Mars. Nous vous suggérons de bien vous accrocher, parfois l'atterrissage peut être un peu ... Chaotique ... Chaotique ... » la voix se coupa.

« C'est parti ! » chuchota Rick tandis que le sol commençait à trembler.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et l'écran en face d'eux s'illumina, dévoilant ainsi une image de la planète Mars qui se rapprochait seconde par seconde. Le plancher commençait à bouger plus violemment, et la chaise de Kate elle-même commença à se secouer d'un côté puis de l'autre pendant que l'image s'éclaircissait jusqu'à ce qu'on aperçoive qu'ils étaient une sorte de boule de feu se dirigeant à grande vitesse vers le sol.

« S'il vous plaît restez calme. Nous allons nous écraser! Accrochez-vous à vos amis et attention aux nombreuses créatures! »

Kate se mit à rire et cria en même temps qu'Alexis et Rick tandis qu'ils se faisaient bousculés et qu'ils heurtèrent des choses. Une lumières brilla et la fumée s'échappa des conduits dans les coins du plafond. Après une minute de secousses violentes, la navette se calma et de douces lumières apparurent.

Kate regarda Alexis qui ricanait puis Rick, dont elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle lui tenait la main. Oh, l'avait-elle prise sans le savoir ? Sa main était grande sous les siennes et il semblait la protéger.

« Vous aimez? »

« C'était formidable » Kate se mit à rire. Tout son malaise et ses inquiétudes avaient été secoués très loin. Qui savait que cet endroit existait? Et quel drôle de façon d'entrer dans un restaurant !

Alexis se détacha en tendant sa main, pendant que Kate tentait d'ignorer le choc, puis elle la tira avec elle tout comme Rick vers les portes vitrées ouvertes du côté opposé de la petit salle. Elle suivit Alexis et sortit pour se trouver face à une grande salle.

Ça ressemblait à Mars. Ça y ressemblait sincèrement. Kate en eut le souffle coupé quand elle regarda autour d'elle, en voyant les immenses murs en pierre et les éclairages bizarres oscillant entre le violet et le vert qui faisaient briller le « vaisseau spatial ». Des lampes pendaient à des intervalles irréguliers sur le sol autour de tables en forme de roche. Fidèles à leur histoire, des étrangers marchaient entre les tables portant des plateaux spéciaux de l'Espace, remplis de nourritures spéciales et des enfants qui couraient avec des poupées extraterrestres et des casques de l'Espace vissés sur leur têtes..

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? » demanda Rick, son souffle chaud contre son oreille alors qu'il s'appuyait contre elle, poussés par les enfants criards qui s'étaient trouvé en face d'eux dans la file.

« Ces garçons ne sont pas très polis » dit Alexis tranquillement pendant qu'ils attendaient une hôtesse.

« Ils vont le payer cher. Ces étrangers mangent les enfants comme eux » lui dit Rick.

Alexis rigola et Kate se mit à rire à son tour. « C'est tellement surréaliste. »

« C'est vrai n'est-ce pas? A leur âges on ne faisait pas ce genre de chose » il lui sourit.

« Vous voulez dire à l'âge de pierre? » plaisanta-t-elle.

Il la fixa. « Encore une blague vieille comme le monde. Je retiens... Faites attention quand vous patinerez tout à l'heure »

« Pourquoi? Vous allez me faire tomber ? »

« Oui » dit-il facilement. « Mais je veux d'abord manger. Réserves une table, Sweetie. »

Alexis regarda l'hôtesse avec de grands yeux et un charmant petit sourire. « Est-ce qu'on peut, s'il vous plaît, avoir une table pour trois? »

La vieille femme la regarda, visiblement étonnée par son calme et sa demande polie. « Bien sûr ! » sourit-elle. « Emily, pouvez-vous placer cette petite famille à la table du fond? Et assurez-vous qu'Andrew soit leur serveur. »

Rick rit alors que la jeune hôtesse blonde prenait trois menus et les conduisait vers le fond du restaurant, bavardant avec Alexis sur son « voyage » à destination de Mars, tandis que Rick et Kate traînaient derrière elles.

« Vous pensiez que j'utiliserais mon nom, mais non; tout ce que ma fille a à faire c'est de dire « s'il vous plaît » et nous obtenons tout ce que nous voulons c'est étonnant. »

« Eh bien, elle est adorable. Et les gens doivent vraiment s'éloigner de New York pour voir quelqu'un de souriant » dit Kate convaincue. Elle était adorable - tellement adorable qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé le commentaire de la femme sur la « petite famille ».

« Installez-vous ici » leur dit Emily en indiquant une grande table ronde. « Andrew va arriver dans une minute, et voici vos menus. » Elle remit à chacun d'eux un grand menu très coloré tandis que Kate s'installait après Alexis, Rick fermant la marche. « Profitez de votre séjour. »

« Merci, Emily! » Répondit Alexis.

La serveuse sourit et partit, elle chuchota ensuite à un collègue non loin d'eux. Tous les deux regardèrent en direction de leur table et Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire en ouvrant son menu. Tout était sur le thème de Mars – c'en était limite effrayant.

Elle gloussa en voyant les diverses description des « hamburger de Mars » et des « frites martiennes, avec des salades vertes de l'Espace et du « sang de voyageur » pour le ketchup. En fait ça sonnait assez bien.

« Les hamburgers sont tous bon? »

Rick la regarda dans les yeux. « Certains sont meilleurs. »

« J'ai terminé » dit Kate en souriant tout en fermant sa carte de menus. « Que vas-tu prendre Alexis ? »

« L'offre martienne » répondit-elle. « Ce sont des formes d'Aliens avec du sang et des tripes de voyageurs étrangers. »

« Sauce moutarde » l'informa Rick.

« Et tu ne penses pas que c'est dégoûtant? » demanda Kate à Alexis.

« Dégoûtant ? » dit-elle avec des gros yeux. « C'est génial! »

Kate se mit à rire. Intrépide et cool, telle était Alexis. Elle était géniale. « Tope-là » dit Kate, une main tendue.

Alexis lui tapa la main avec enthousiasme et souriait de plus belle. « Donc tu aimes? »

« C'est génial » répondit-elle honnêtement. « C'est amusant et étrange... Tout est très ... Mars. »

« Alexis a été totalement effrayée la première fois que nous sommes venus » lui dit Rick.

« Papa! »

« Tu l'étais! Elle se cachait contre mon épaule. »

« J'avais trois ans, papa » Alexis soupira. « Et c'était bruyant. »

Rick se mit à rire. « Je ne moque pas, Pumpkin. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si! » Dit-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

« Okay, stop ! » les fit taire Kate, ils agissaient comme de véritable gamins.

« Bienvenue à Mars2112 » dit jovialement le serveur. Il était vêtu d'un uniforme de capitaine et leur fit un grand sourire. « Je suis le colonel Andrew Carter, et je suis ici pour prendre vos commandes en cette belle journée martienne. Que puis-je vous donner comme rafraîchissement? »

Rick et Kate regardèrent Alexis sourire timidement au grand garçon à l'air gauche. « Puis-je avoir un Shake Vaisseau, s'il vous plaît? »

« Mais certainement, petite humaine! » répondit-il. « Et pour vous deux? »

« J'aimerais un coca light, s'il vous plaît » répondit Kate.

« Et j'aimerais un coca flottant, s'il vous plaît » lui a dit Rick. « Joli uniforme. »

«Merci», le jeune homme sourit. « Je viens d'être promu. » Il se retourna pour regarder Alexis. « Je peux commander le navire maintenant. »

Alexis rigola puis Andrew sortit un pad pour noter leurs commandes. « Êtes-vous prêt à me donner vos commandes pour assurer votre subsistance? »

« Est ce que je peux avoir l'offre martienne, s'il vous plaît? » Demanda Alexis.

« Bien sûr! »

« J'aimerais un hamburger saignant avec des frites de Mars, s'il vous plaît » dit Kate lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle.

« Puis je avoir la même chose mais cuit à point? » ajouta Rick.

« Je vais vous avoir ça à la vitesse de la lumière » leur dit Andrew. « Enfin, presque aussi vite en fait. La vitesse de la lumière est vraiment trop rapide. »

« C'est parfait dans ce cas » répondit Rick.

« Je vais en cuisine! » puis le jeune homme s'en alla, un bras tendu devant lui, un peu comme Superman.

« Il est drôle » dit Alexis une fois qu'il avait disparu. « Et idiot. Il ne peut pas réellement conduire un vaisseau spatial. »

« Toi et ta réalité » soupira Rick. « Elle ne se laisse jamais prendre au jeux! » dit-il à Kate avec un gémissement.

« Eh bien, c'est parce que c'est la seule raisonnable. Ce n'est pas vrai Alexis? »

« Ouais! »

« Je n'aime pas quand vous vous liguez contre moi les filles, vous ne semblez pas vous en lasser » répondit Rick. « Alors je vous défie au dessin. »

« Un défi de dessin ? » demanda Kate, alors qu'elle prit seulement conscience que leur nappe était faite de papier, et qu'il y avait un panier de crayons de couleur au le milieu de la table. Alexis essayait de prendre le pot vers elle, et Kate le tira vers elles afin qu'elle puisse l'attraper.

« Le premier qui dessine la plus impressionnante des navettes spatiale, a le droit de choisir un dessert pour tout le monde. »

« Prêt? » Répondit Alexis. « Tu joues Kate? »

Kate les regardait un a un, les deux paires d'yeux bleus la fixant pour la défier. «Bien sûr ! »

Chacun prit un crayon, poussa sa carte des menus à l'autre bout de la table – heureusement le serveur les avait oubliés – ils étaient assis, prêt à dessiner.

« À vos marques... Prêts... Dessinez jusqu'à ce que le serveur arrive! » Annonça Rick.

Puis ce fut une frénésie de gribouillis. Kate ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait des dessins aux crayons de couleurs dans un restaurant. Mon dieu, elle ne pouvait même pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait quelque chose dans le genre, seulement les gribouillages sur le tableau de preuves, mais ça ne comptait pas. Apres quelque minutes, elle trouvait que son dessin était une conception originale de vaisseau cependant, quand elle regarda à sa gauche elle constata que Rick avait déjà fini son vaisseau spatial, et travaillait à présent sur un port d'embarcation. Alexis, à sa droite, n'avait pas encore fini, mais son vaisseau comportait environ huit ailes et des écoutilles très bien dessinées avec des leviers. Kate et son vaisseau triangulaires à deux ailes semblait un peu triste en comparaison.

« Ne t'arrêtes pas, Kate » lui dit Alexis. « Nous avons encore au moins cinq minutes. Peut-être que tu peux dessiner un quai de débarquement. »

Kate lui souriait et retourna à son dessin. Elle ne gagnerait probablement pas, mais c'était une expérience vraiment divertissante. Ils griffonnèrent et soupirèrent dessinant avec toujours plus d'assiduité jusqu'à l'apparition d'Andrew.

« Vous faites un concours de dessin? » demanda-t-il, en arrivant avec leur plateau tenant en équilibre, accompagné d'un alien qui tenait un panier de vaisseau spatial en gressins.

« Oui » répondit Rick en levant les yeux vers lui. « Vous voulez bien juger? Vous serez impartial »

Andrew haussa des épaules et plaça tous les plateaux à l'autre bout de la table ronde puis se pencha vers les dessins. « Le rouge. Assurément, le Rouge. »

« Ha! » S'écria Alexis, en jetant son poing en l'air.

« Eh bien, je dois dire, que le vôtre est assez complexe » reconnu Andrew, en regardant la forêt de navires de Rick et les voitures qui planaient autour. « Le vôtre pourrait être le plus réaliste, cependant » continua Andrew, puis, en regardant à Kate il ajouta. « En tout cas le vôtre est définitivement le plus aérodynamique. »

Alors celui de Kate avait l'air d'être plus fonctionnel qu'elle ne croyait. « Mais Alexis gagne toujours. »

« Oh, oui. Toujours. Prêt à servir, Victor? » demanda-t-il .

Alexis hocha la tête, souriante, et rigola lorsqu'Andrew fit des bruits d'atterrissage de vaisseau en lui passant son assiette. Rick et Kate n'eurent pas le même traitement, et Kate fut amusée de constater que Rick était un peu déçu. Andrew s'en alla et Kate se tourna vers son assiette, stupéfaite par la taille qu'elle avait.

« Une personne normalement constituée ne peut pas manger tout ça » dit-elle. Alexis et Rick se tournèrent vers elle, incrédules, puis elle mangea quelque morceau de son plat. « Ok, j'ai rien dit » reconnu-t-elle en riant. Rick acquiesça et Alexis marmonna un « Ouais » tout en mangeant un poulet d'alien.

À la fin, il y en avait presque trop, mais elle ne pouvait pas le gâcher. Kate mangea tout le hamburger (qui, malgré son nom de Mars, était remarquablement normal et tout à fait délicieux) ainsi que les frites, et elle avait même assez de place pour les glaces qu'Alexis avait demandées en dessert, en récompense du concours de dessins.

Elle mangea le tout avec brio. Le fait qu'ils allaient patiner et qu'elle pourrait brûler toutes ces calories, convenait parfaitement. Et pas qu'un peu. A la fin du repas, Rick ne lui laissa pas payer sa part, ni même la moitié, il ne voulait pas qu'elle paye quoi que ce soit. Elle argumenta, elle l'exigea même, mais il nia et paya l'addition.

« Je payerais pour la séance de patinage alors » lui dit-elle alors qu'ils sortaient du restaurant. Il plaça une main sur le creux de son dos tandis qu'ils saluaient Andrew, Alexis sautillant devant eux.

« Kate, nous vous avons traîné», murmura-t-il alors qu'Alexis regardait autour d'eux pendant qu' ils marchaient jusqu'à la baie de chargement qui les conduirent à la sortie du restaurant. "Vous ne devriez pas avoir à payer."

« Je veux juste un partage équitable. Vous avez payé le déjeuner. Je payerais pour la patinoire, fin de la discussion. »

Ils se foudroyèrent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il hocha la tête en signe de défaite. «Je vous dois la prochaine, alors » grommela-t-il alors qu'Alexis leur faisait signe de se dépêcher.

Kate haussa les épaules et ils se dirigèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'escalier pour enfin se retrouver dans la voiture. La prochaine fois – il y aurait une prochaine fois apparemment. Elle se glissa aux côtés d'Alexis, suivi de Rick.

« J'ai l'impression que ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on n'a pas patiné » dit Alexis alors qu'ils sortaient de leur place de parking pour prendre la route.

« Ça fait juste deux semaines, kiddo » Rick riait alors qu'il fouillait dans son sac. « Aha! »

Il sortit une deuxième paire de lunettes de soleil et les donna à Kate. « Euh, merci? » répondit-elle, en les tournants dans ses mains. Elles étaient belles, grande et élégante et ça allait sans doute cacher une bonne partie de son visage. « Pourquoi? »

Rick plaça son chapeau en arrière et mis ses lunettes sur son visage. « L'anonymat. Alexis n'en a pas besoin, car elle est habituée, mais vous pourriez en avoir besoin au cas où quelqu'un nous remarque. »

« Oh. »

« Essaye-les, Kate! » rigola Alexis.

Kate mit alors les lunettes sur son nez et se tourna vers Alexis. « Est-ce que ça me va bien ? »

« Ça te vas vraiment bien » dit Alexis en souriant. « Tu ressembles à une star de cinéma! »

« Vraiment? » Kate se mit à rire. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Rick. « Vous en pensez quoi? »

« Je suis d'accord avec elle. Vous ressemblez à Audrey Hepburn »

Kate rougit. « Merci. » Elle regarda son reflet dans les verres de Rick et dû admettre qu'elle n'avait pas l'air mal du tout. Et, si ça lui évitait d'avoir son visage en page six, elle les garderait.

La voiture s'arrêta et Rick se pencha saisissant leurs sacs.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé ... » dit Kate.

« Suivez la demoiselle en pourpre et laissez-moi être galant » répondit-il.

« Je ne sais pas si je trouve votre attitude charmante ou agaçante » lui dit-elle alors qu'elle sortait après Alexis et lui prenait la main.

« Trouvez-la charmante, ça vous évitera d'avoir des problèmes » Il sourit. « Maintenant, on y va. On a une autre file d'attente à faire. »

Ils paradèrent jusqu'au Madison Square Garden et se trouvèrent rapidement dans la file d'attente. Kate regarda autour d'elle et vit l'immense arbre et les lumières qui scintillaient et ressenti un pincement au cœur. Elle était venue ici avec sa mère, quelques années auparavant ... Ils avaient patiné et elle était tombée sur ses fesses si fort qu'elle avait dû s'asseoir sur un coussin pendant une semaine entière. Elle entendait encore sa mère rire en essayant de l'aider à boiter jusqu'au taxi qu'ils avaient dû reprendre, au lieu de marcher.

« Tout va bien? » demanda doucement Rick. Alexis était trop occupée à regarder un couple sur la glace qui faisait des tours, pour constater l'attitude de Kate.

« Oh, oui » répondit Kate en secouant la tête légèrement. « Juste ... Des souvenirs. »

« Bon ? Mauvais? » Demanda-t-il doucement, glissant sa main dans la sienne.

C'était comme si un tel geste était normal et elle lui serra la main en remerciement. « Les deux » murmura-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé. »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, enfin… des lunettes de soleil rencontrèrent d'autres lunettes de soleil. « Ça va. Je suis déjà revenue avant ça. Ce n'est pas ... ce n'est pas grave. »

« Nous pourrions aller faire autre chose » suggéra-il.

Alexis tira sur son manteau. « Avez-vous vu ça? » demanda-t-elle craintive. Kate jeta un regard sur la glace et regarda l'homme qui levait sa partenaire au-dessus de sa tête et la faisait pivoter.

« Et rater ça ? » dit-elle à Rick, elle hocha la tête en voyant Alexis rebondir à côté d'eux. « Hors de question !».

Il souriait. « Alors, allons-y » Ils s'avancèrent pendant que la file se déplaçait et ils entrèrent dans la salle d'attente. « Allons, Alexis, trouvons nous un banc pour aller ensuite chercher tes patins. »

Kate les suivit et s'assit à côté d'Alexis tandis que Rick s'agenouillait et sortait les patins. Alexis enleva ses bottes et colla un de ses pieds devant Rick, remuant ses orteils près de son visage.

« Je ne veux pas sentir tes pieds, Lexis, » il riait alors qu'il attrapait son pied. « Ils sont dégoûtants. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai! » Répondit Alexis. « C'est les tiens qui le sont. »

Kate se mit à rire et enleva ses bottes mais hésita un instant. Était-elle vraiment sur le point de sortir ses patins flashis ici, en public, ou pas? Mais à ce moment-là, Rick fit un bruit de rennes et Alexis rigola. Soudain, ça ne semblait plus vraiment avoir d'importance. Elle les lassa puis se tourna vers eux, elle trouva Rick en train de regarder ses pieds, s'arrêtant dans son geste pour lasser ses propres patins alors qu'Alexis balançait les sien dans le vide.

« Y'a un problème? » demanda Kate l'air de rien, tandis qu'elle rangeait ses bottes dans son sac.

« Non ... Aucun problème » répondit-il en rencontrant son regard. « Votre patins sont très flashis. »

« Et? »

« Et rien » il haussa les épaules.

« Allons-y, Alexis » dit Kate, debout et en étendant la main vers la jeune fille. « Mettons nos affaires dans un casier et allons payer pendant que ton père qui est trop lent termine de se préparer. »

« J'ai presque fini! » Protesta-t-il pendant qu'Alexis se levait pour prendre la main de Kate.

« Vous êtes trop lent, Rick » répondit Kate. « Ton papa est ridicule. »

« Je sais », acquiesça Alexis.

Kate se mit à rire et lança quelques pièces dans un casier, enleva la clé et bourra leurs sacs à l'intérieur, puis glissa la clé dans son jean. Elles se dirigèrent vers la billetterie et Kate acheta trois billets. Elle pouvait payer, ce n'était pas véritablement cher.

La cloche sonna et le dernier groupe commença à se diriger sur la glace. Kate ne pouvait pas voir si Rick s'approchait à cause de la foule.

« Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît garder cela pour le grand gars avec un bonnet blanc de grosses lunettes de soleil et avec un manteau à pois noir? » demanda-t-elle au caissier avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec impatience. « Bien sûr. »

« Merci beaucoup. » Sans doute avait-elle embellit la journée du jeune homme. Peut-être que la politesse n'était pas seulement quelque chose qu'Alexis était la seule à maîtriser, après tout.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, elle se laissa alors glisser sur la glace. Elles avaient toutes les deux un peu de mal à se lancer au départ, mais bientôt, Alexis finit par tirer Kate.

« Tu es vraiment douée pour ça, Alexis » remarqua Kate en la voyant patiner à ses côtés avec aisance. « C'est très bien pour quelqu'un de ton âge. »

« J'ai toujours fait du patinage » sourit Alexis. « J'adore ça. Pas toi? »

Kate hocha la tête. « Moi aussi. J'avais l'habitude de ... nous avions l'habitude de venir ici chaque dimanche quand j'étais petite. »

« Vraiment? »

« Hum-hum ». Kate repéra Rick tentant d'avancer péniblement vers elles. « Et mon père avait l'habitude de patiner comme le tiens » elle riait pendant qu'il les rejoignit, soufflant, ses joues rosies par le froid.

« Vous auriez pu m'attendre » leur dit-il en prenant la main d'Alexis. « J'étais juste derrière vous à sept personnes environs. Merci d'avoir fait appel à ce charmant caissier. »

« C'est quand vous voulez », dit Kate en riant.

« Vous allez garder le contact avec lui? » demanda-t-il, en le désignant du menton. Kate hocha la tête et ensemble ils levèrent Alexis à l'aide de leur bras, la faisant crier de joie.

« Eh bien, garder contact n'est pas le terme approprié » répondit Kate, elle sourit à Alexis puis s'adressa a Rick. « Elle me tire, vraiment. »

« Et je ne vais même pas vite! » Déclara Alexis avec enthousiasme. « Tu veux voir comment je vais vite ? »

« D'accord » dit Kate.

« Ok. Je reviens ! » S'écria-t-elle. Puis elle lâcha leurs mains et fonça à travers la foule avec une précision qui était à la fois impressionnante et horrifiante.

« Effrayant, non? » demanda Rick, alors qu'ils patinaient côte à côte.

« Oui » Kate hocha la tête. « Vous lui avez enseignez ça ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Ma mère ne sait absolument pas patiner, et sa mère ... eh bien, disons simplement que j'ai droit à du chantage si j'ai besoin d'elle. »

Kate se mit à rire. « Vous semblez assez bien réussir, pour quelqu'un qui tient à peine en équilibre. »

« Je vous retourne le compliment, Green Lantern. »

« Vraiment? » Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle repérait Alexis qui s'approchait d'eux par derrière. « De tous les super-héros qui existe, vous me sortez celui-là ? »

« Vos patins sont vert fluo, Kate » il lui sourit, tendant une main en arrière pour rattraper Alexis. Il saisit rapidement la main de Kate pendant que l'élan d'Alexis les traînait vers l'avant, tirant Kate avec eux. « Préférez-vous que je vous appelle la méchante sorcière? »

« Je préférerais que vous ne vous moquiez pas de mes patins super cool » renifla-t-elle.

« Je pense qu'ils sont géniaux » lui a dit Alexis.

« Et je pense que tu es très rapide » répondit Kate.

« J'aime aller vite » elle rayonnait. « Je peux continuer, papa? »

« Bien sûr, pumpkin » dit-il « Il suffit de bien être parallèle, OK? »

« OK » puis elle repartit.

« Parfois, elle patine avec moi, mais surtout, elle aime voler » dit-il dit alors qu'ils faisaient un autre tour autour de la patinoire, la main dans la main.

« Elle est adorable » répondit Kate en regardant le petite fillette qui traversait la foule a toute allure.

« Oui » sourit-il. Puis il trébucha à cause de la horde d'enfant qui leur passait autour. Kate s'accrocha à son bras et ils vacillèrent un instant jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent un nouvel équilibre.

Rick s'accrocha encore plus à son bras. « Bon on ne doit pas se séparer » dit-il.

« Comme vous voulez » répondit Kate. Il semblait fort et chaleureux à ses côtés, et c'était ... c'était beau.

« Alors, vous êtes venu ici étant enfant? » demanda-il.

« Chaque dimanche » lui dit-elle.

« Ça devait être amusant. »

Elle hocha la tête et s'accrocha à lui alors qu'un couple les dépassait. « Mes parents adoraient ça. E... J''ai été un peu comme Alexis. »

« Et vous zigzaguiez autour de la foule un peu comme elle »

Kate se mit à rire. « J'ai donné à mes parents quelques frayeurs. »

« Accidents et coups hein ? »

« Oh oui » dit-elle en riant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire qu'elle avait 19ans la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait une chute monumentale. « Mais ils pensaient que c'était mignon. »

« Pensez-vous ... » Il s'interrompit.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-elle.

« Vous voyez encore votre père ? » demanda-t-il en jetant un regard vers elle.

Kate respira un grand coup. « Oh »

« Vous n'avez pas à répondre, » dit-il précipitamment. « Juste ... oubliez que j'ai dit ça. Désolé. »

« Non, non, » Ça pouvait être bénéfique pour elle de le partager avec quelqu'un d'extérieur, surtout compte tenu de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la dernière fois. Et Rick ... il y avait juste quelque chose en lui qui était agréable, d'une certaine manière ...même Will n'était pas comme ça. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose de romantique. Il était juste ... quelle était la chose qui lui donnait envie de partager tout ça?

« Il est ... la mort de ma mère lui a fait un gros coup. Et nous avons ... il n'est plus tout à fait le même depuis. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Moi aussi. Mais, vous savez, les gens passent a autre chose non? Il va s'en sortir un jour. »

« J'en suis sûr » lui dit Rick. « S'il est aussi fort que vous semblez l'être, je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira. »

Elle le regarda. « Vous voulez me séduire hein? »

Il a souri. « Et ça marche ? »

« Oh, attendez juste que je vous attrape, Richard Castle, » dit-elle tranquillement. Puis elle repéra Alexis s'avancer vers eux. « Mais d'abord, vous devez essayer de me rattraper, mon vieux! » Elle se libéra de son emprise et accéléra. Elle entendit Alexis rire derrière elle.

Étapes par étapes. Ils avançaient à petits pas. Et, lorsqu'il l'attrapa par la taille, qu'ils dégringolèrent n'importe comment sur le sol glacé, Alexis riant comme une folle devant eux, Kate trouvait que peut-être - juste peut-être - elle pourrait avancer petit à petit dans ces étapes.

Note de l'auteur II: Donc, Mars2112 est un vrai restaurant à New York City, près de Times Square. Je n'y ai pas été depuis l'âgés d'Alexis environs. D'après mes dernières recherches, il s'avère que la navette n'est plus vraiment la même. Ce chapitre est basé sur mes souvenirs d'enfance, donc, ne le prenez pas pour véridique ou tout a fait réel. Je l'aimais bien, et je pense que Rick Castle et sa fille seraient du genre a y être allés.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir :) Je tiens a vous remercier pour vos reviews et tiens a le dire une nouvelle fois : Cette fiction est une traduction je n'en suis que la traductrice ;) . La vo est ici : /s/7176396/1/Of_Finding_Innocence

J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira. (je pense que je poserais plus les week end vu le timing qu'on prend a chaque fois c'est plus simple.) Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

« Ok, ré explique moi ça. Comment, exactement, en es tu venue à faire du shopping avec moi?" » Demanda Madison alors qu'elles tournaient au coin de la 5ème avenue, en passant devant un groupe de chanteurs.

Kate esquiva un vieux monsieur avec une épaisse veste rouge, elle resserra ensuite son écharpe autour de son cou. Le vent soufflait fort, il fit s'envoler les pages des chanteurs et apportait avec elles l'odeur des châtaignes grillée d'un vendeur de rue.

« Egrin avait besoin hier soir, durant ma soirée de congé, d'aller au dîner de gala de sa femme, alors je l'ai accompagné » expliqua t-elle en plissant le nez. Elle détestait les châtaignes.

« T'as dormi au moins? C'est le mec de l'équipe de nuit, non?" »

Kate hocha la tête. Elle avait dormi environ sept heures. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle à six heures du matin, elle s'était effondrée avec lassitude sur son lit avec son uniforme. Puis elle s'était levée pour son rendez vous avec Maddy à 14:30, comme prévu. « J'ai dormi. Plus que d'habitude, en fait » ajouta t-elle, en essayant d'avoir l'air bien et épanouie ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas. Personne n'avait jamais semblé approuver son temps de travail. Bizarrement.

« Ouais, rester debout toute la nuit à tendance à rendre fou » rit Madison en attrapant son bras, l'emmenant vers un magasin pour enfant où Kate n'était jamais entrée auparavant. « Viens, j'ai besoin de prendre quelque chose pour ma nièce, surtout depuis que Brad a insisté sur le fait qu'il voulait que toute la famille se rencontre. »

Kate haussa un sourcil. « Je pensais que tu aimais ta nièce ».

Madison se tourna vers elle l'air coupable, tandis qu'elle traîna Kate par le bras vers une étagère remplie de poupées, la guidant ainsi dans un monde de rose et de violet. S'en était presque trop lumineux, trop fillette. Même enfant, Kate n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les poupées.

« J'adore ma nièce. C'est ma belle sœur que je ne supporte pas. Tu le sais en plus. »

« Oui. » Elle avait entendu parler de Kayla, bien trop souvent, et de façon toujours négatives qu'il en était difficile de l'oublier. « Je sais. »

« J'aurais aimé qu'elle … Ne pouvait elle pas rendre visite à sa famille? »

« Je pensais qu'elle l'avait fait l'an dernier » remarqua Kate alors qu'elle regardait une Barbie au milieu de l'étagère. Cette dernière pouvait donner naissance. Littéralement, on pourrait ouvrir son ventre et enlever le minuscule bébé de son ventre puis fermer le rabat, laissant Barbie avec une silhouette parfaite et son minuscule bébé en plastique un peu effrayant. « Ce ... Ce truc est un peu terrifiant. »

Madison jeta un coup d'œil et renifla. « Oh, je vais le prendre. »

« Madison! C'est horrible! Tu vas lui faire peur. »

« Brad a dit qu'elle était dans sa période naissance et bébés » dit Madison en haussant les épaules, et atteignant la boîte.

Kate récupéra le jouet et lui mit hors de portée. « Je ne peux pas te permettre d'acheter ça. Les amies ne laissent pas d'autres amis acheter agressivement ces sortes de jouets de Noël. »

Madison plissa les yeux, mais laissa retomber sa main. Kate lui fit un signe de tête et mit l'étrange barbie sur l'étagère, en l'installant dans sa boîte. C'était tout simplement impossible d'acheter ce genre de chose. « Allez, on va prendre une ballerine. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Shelby aimait danser? »

« Comment tu te souviens de ce détail? » demanda Madison, alors qu'elle aperçut les nombreuses boîtes avec des gros titres colorés représentant des barbies danseuses. « Je me souviens même plus de ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Michael il y a à peine une heure. »

« Je me souviens des détails » dit Kate en haussant les épaules, désignant ensuite une étagère cinq rayons plus loin. « Tiens voilà ta ballerine. »

Madison attrapa la poupée et se tourna vers Kate. « Que ferais-je sans toi, Becks? »

Kate souriait simplement. « T'affamerais et tu traumatiserais tes proches. »

Madison lui donna un coup d'épaule et ensuite elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie là où se trouvait les caisses du magasin. Kate regarda autour d'elle, elle voyait les parents affolés traverser les allées du magasin, certains enfants traînaient derrière eux, ou couraient. Le magasin était bruyant, agressait les yeux avec toutes ces sortes de couleurs, ses sons, ses lumières et ses bibelots. Kate était plutôt soulagée de n'avoir pas d'enfants à elle, elle n'avait pas besoin grâce à ça de traverser des milliers de magasins comme celui ci afin de trouver le cadeau parfait.

Elles se frayèrent un chemin de l'autre côté de la boutique, rejoignant la foule. Kate regarda vers le comptoir et ses yeux furent tout de suite attirés par un écran lumineux d'animaux marins. Le comptoir en était rempli, et Kate chercha des yeux quelque chose de précis, à son extrémité. Sous un trop grand tas de peluches elle aperçut, accroché sur un cintre, une tortue de mer.

« Mads, je dois prendre quelque chose. Tu me gardes la place? » demanda Kate alors que la discussion d'Alexis lui revenait en mémoire.

« Becks? »

Mais Kate était déjà partie vers le comptoir de peluches et essayait d'atteindre la tortue. Elle était belle, verte et bleu avec une coquille couleur d'eau. Elle était douce, incroyablement douce et Kate se rappela d'un vieux toutou en peluche qu'elle avait eu étant enfant qui avait été fabriqué sans doute dans ce même tissu doux. Elle souleva l'étiquette et regarda le prix. 20 dollars, elle pouvait se le permettre. C'était raisonnable, non? Elle regarda la peluche sous toutes les coutures et sourit. C'était tout à fait raisonnable. Cette chose était adorable. Peut-être qu'elle aurait un enfant et qu'elle irait dans ces magasins, finalement.

Elle mit la tortue sous son bras et retourna vers la caisse où elle avait laissé son amie, s'installant derrière elle. Elle ignora les reproches des clients suivants. Elle était là avant eux.

« Qu'est ce que t'as pris? » demanda Madison alors que la file s'avançait. « Et pourquoi tu as acheté quelque chose? » Kate ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Maddy la devança. « Attends, est ce que c'est pour la fille de Castle? »

« Elle s'appelle Alexis » répondit Kate. « Et oui, c'est pour elle. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Kate tendit le jouet à Maddy. « C'est ça ton cadeau? Une tortue de mer en peluche? »

« Hé » protesta Kate, luttant contre un sourire. « Les tortues de mer sont impressionnantes. »

Madison haussa les épaules. « C'est mignon. »

« C'est parfait » répondit Kate. « J'ai déjà essayé de trouver quelque chose à lui offrir, mais je crois que ça c'est bien. »

« Pourquoi tu lui offres quelque chose de toute façon? » demanda Madison alors qu'elles avancèrent à nouveau. « Ça ne fait que quatre semaines que tu les connais. »

« Et alors? » demanda Kate. Alexis était une enfant. Qui avait des cadeaux d'enfants.

« Alors, pourquoi as tu besoin de lui offrir quelque chose? »

« Parce que c'est Noël » répondit Kate. « T'inquiètes je vais aussi te faire un cadeau. »

« Tu me connais depuis toujours » contra Madison. « Y'a intérêt que tu me fasses un cadeau. »

« Merci, Maddy. J'adore ta vision de l'amitié » Kate roula des yeux. Ce n'était pas si difficile. Elle voulait offrir un cadeau de Noël à Alexis parce qu'elle le voulait ... Que voulait-elle? Voulait-elle la voir sourire ? Voulait-elle lui faire plaisir? Avait-elle envie d'entendre son petit rire et de recevoir un gros câlin? Était ce vraiment important? Alexis était une fillette, et une amie. On devait offrir des cadeaux à ses amis.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire », lui expliqua Madison. « Nous sommes amies. »

« Alexis est mon amie. »

« Alexis a sept ans. »

« Et tu en es a la moitié des cinquante» répondit Kate. Cela devrait la faire taire.

« Tu vas payer cher pour ça, Beckett. »

Kate se mit à rire. « Allez. T'es la prochaine » dit-elle, en poussant Maddy vers la caisse alors que la personne avant elle s'éloignait. Elle n'était pas ridicule. Et ce n'est que vingt dollars. Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Son côté réaliste lui expliqua que vingt dollars étaient trois repas. L'autre coté s'était contenté de sourire tout au long du mercredi, car elle s'était tellement amusée à patiner le mardi avec les Castle qu'elle se dit que ces vingt dollars rendraient Alexis heureuse. Et depuis qu'elle avait passé la nuit dernière à garder deux junkies et un Père Noël qui pensait qu'il pouvait voler, elle pensa alors qu'elle pouvait écouter pour une fois son côté optimiste.

« Est ce que tu vas avoir un vrai rendez vous avec ce mec? » demanda Maddy alors qu'elles quittaient le magasin quelques minutes plus tard avec leurs sacs verts fluo.

« Qui? » demanda Kate, en tendant le cou pour s'assurer qu'un conducteur de taxi n'allait pas les emboutir alors qu'elles traversaient la rue en courant.

« Rick Castle. »

« Non, Maddy » répondit Kate rapidement.

« Parce que tu aurais pu me mentir » poursuivit Madison. « Tu achètes un jouet pour sa fille. Et tu passes tout un mardi après midi à faire du patin à glace avec eux. »

« Ils sont amusants » répondit Kate en poussant un soupir.

« Amusant, ou amusant? » dit Madison.

« Juste amusant, Mads. Je ne suis pas à la recherche d'une relation amoureuse en ce moment. » Rick Castle et son magnifique sourire maladroit. Il était amusant, drôle et léger. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle voulait coucher avec lui.

« Parce que tu sais, tu es toute souriante en pensant à lui la maintenant » observa Madison.

« Tais-toi, Maddy » grogna Kate. « Je souris pareil quand je pense à toi » ajouta t-elle.

« Mon Dieu, j'espère pas » riait Madison.

Kate fronça les sourcils et accéléra le pas en direction du café le plus proche, laissant derrière elle Madison glousser.

(...)

« Mec, sérieusement? » Kate jeta un regard sur Esposito, qui parlait avec animation au téléphone, son visage affichait un large sourire alors qu'il martelait son poing sur son bureau. « T'as deux exemplaires ?... Non mec, je les prends!... Quand?... Vraiment?... Je te revaudrais ça, mec... Ouais... On s'revoit bientôt. J'te remercie beaucoup, Dan. »

Il coupa le téléphone et se tourna vers elle en souriant. « Quoi de neuf? » demanda Kate en souriant à son tour avec exubérance.

« C'était mon ami Dan. Il s'agit d'un gros bonnet des jeux vidéo, et il m'a trouvé deux exemplaires de Halo. Ils ont été vendus partout. »

Kate secoua la tête en se moquant même si elle ne comprenait pas. « Et c'est génial? »

« Génial? » lui dit il avec un regard incrédule. « Beckett, c'est le jeu du moment. Et on ne peut plus l'avoir! Et maintenant j'en ai deux! »

« Et t'as besoin des deux ? » demanda t elle.

Il haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas? Il a dit qu'il m'en donnerait deux. Je ne vais pas laisser passer ça. »

Kate hocha la tête et retourna à ses papiers. Ce fut une journée lente jusqu'ici, et elle espérait finir rapidement sa paperasse afin de rentrer chez elle, qu'elle puisse avoir une bonne nuit de repos en ce samedi. Karpowski tapait son stylo contre la table de son bureau, et Kate grimaça, et tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle détestait quand Karpowski faisait ça. Ce bruit la rendait folle.

Donc, quand Esposito se leva et quitta la pièce puis revint vingt minutes plus tard, Kate ne le remarqua presque pas. Elle se coupait du monde extérieur et avançait dans son travail, elle réussissait à échapper aux bruits, aux gloussements qui se passaient autour d'elle. Elle trouva ensuite le jeu vidéo placé sur le dessus de sa pile de papiers.

« Tiens » dit-elle, en lui rendant le jeu.

« Prends-le » dit-il fermement.

« Pardon ? » dit-elle incrédule, en se retournant vers lui. « Tu es ... Esposito, pourquoi est ce que tu me le donne ? Je n'ai même pas de lecteur pour les jeux vidéo. »

Il leva un sourcil. « Essayes le d'abord, et ensuite on en reparlera » répondit-il.

Kate le regarda fixement. « Quoi? »

Il soupira. « Bon sang, j'essaye de t'offrir un cadeau et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies? » Il se retourna vers son bureau et prit un document et le feuilleta avec humeur.

Kate tourna le jeu dans ses mains. Il semblait étrange et violent et elle n'était pas vraiment fan des jeux vidéo. Mais ... Attendez, Rick ne jouait il pas aux jeux vidéo ? « Merci, Esposito » dit-elle tranquillement.

Il la regarda et lui donna un petit sourire. « J'aimerais que tu me re fasse les cookies que tu nous avais fait en Septembre. »

Elle acquiesça et mit le jeu dans son sac avant de se replonger sur ses papiers. Elle se sentit sourire et jeta un regard vers Esposito. C'était un emmerdeur parfois, mais c'était un bon gars. Et elle allait lui faire deux fournées de gâteaux, juste pour ça.

(...)

« Beckett » répondit-elle, alors qu'elle attrapait son téléphone sur la table du salon en ce dimanche soir.

« Salut, Kate » dit la voix joyeuse de Rick qui flottait dans le haut-parleur.

« Hey, Rick » répondit Kate s'affalant de nouveau dans le canapé. Elle saisit la télécommande et mit la télé en sourdine, laissant geindre Kramer sans voix sur l'écran. « Quoi de neuf? »

« Eh bien, premièrement, comment vas-tu? »

« Je vais bien » dit-elle lentement. « Euh, comment vas-tu? »

« Je vais bien aussi » répondit-il rapidement.

Elle pencha la tête. Il semblait ailleurs, non pas qu'elle sente vraiment le teint de sa voix anxieuse par téléphone, mais il avait l'air ... tendu. « Quoi de neuf? » demanda t elle à nouveau.

« Eh bien, je me demandais si tu avais regardé le journal aujourd'hui? »

Kate cligna des yeux. Quoi? « Euh, non, je ne l'ai pas encore fait. Je viens de le recevoir il y a à peine une heure. Pourquoi? »

Il positionna le combiné sur son autre oreille. « As-tu le Ledger? »

« Oui » répondit-elle douteuse, elle se leva et marcha vers sa table où elle avait jeté le journal du matin. « Pourquoi est ce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ? »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas si terrible » dit-il précipitamment. « Honnêtement. Mais je pensais que c'était mieux si je te le disais non ? »

« Me dire quoi, exactement? » demanda t elle en regardant le journal. Tout semblait normal. Le gros titre parlait de la sécurité qui s'était accrue à l'aéroport durant les vacances elle regarda en dessous la date, lui rappelant qu'il n'y avait seulement plus qu'une semaine avant Noël.

« Va en page Six » répondit-il.

Kate fronça les sourcils. Elle se rappela de ce qu'avait dit Rick Castle au sujet de la page Six ça ne semblait pas une bonne nouvelle. Elle feuilletât le journal et arriva sur la page des potins. Une photo en noir et blanc lui faisait face. Elle la fixa. C'était une image d'elle et Rick étendu sur la glace, Alexis rigolait au-dessus d'eux.

« Ça date de même pas une semaine » fut la première chose qu'elle pensa. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel? Pourquoi était-ce là? Ses yeux se figèrent sur le titre et elle laissa échapper un gémissement. « Richard Castle a t il trouvé sa nouvelle muse? »

« Je suis vraiment désolé » dit-il calmement.

« Je ... » Elle balbutia. « Je n'ai même pas ... Franchement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il le mette la? Ça ne date pas d'hier. »

« Même si les potins se calment durant les fêtes » répondit-il. «Ils aiment tout ce qui se rapporte à la famille et bien, ma fille est adorable sur cette photo. »

Kate regardait l'image, faisant face à elle-même. On ne pouvait vraiment pas dire que c'était elle. Le corps massif de Rick la cachait pas mal, et le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de couleur jouait en sa faveur, on ne pouvait pas voir que ses patins étaient verts. Les lunettes de soleil qu'elle portait, cachaient une grande partie de son visage, et son cache oreille recouvrait sa tête. Elle n'était pas vraiment reconnaissable après tout, ça pourrait être n'importe quelle femme.

« Je suis vraiment désolé » ajouta t-il. « Je te jure que je regardais, mais je n'ai vu aucun paparazzi et je ..."

« Ça va » répond Kate. Ça allait non? Elle ne pouvait le nier et franchement, qui, à la 12e se donnerait la peine de lire les potins sur Richard Castle, a part elle? Madison c'était une autre histoire, et Lanie ... Oh, mon Dieu, Lanie...

« Vraiment? » sa voix se brisa, dire qu'elle avait vraiment paniquée à un moment.

« On ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'est moi » elle haussa les épaules. Les pires choses étaient passées. « Je suis surprise qu'ils n'aient pas d'autre choses à imprimer. »

Il rit. « Moi aussi. A chaque fois. »

Elle sentit le stress retomber, lâchant le journal, elle laissa échapper un petit rire qui la surprit. Le titre était ridicule, maintenant qu'elle le relisait. « Nouvelle muse? Est-ce ce que c'est comme ça qu'ils appellent toutes tes femmes? »

« C'est nouveau, en fait » répondit-il. « Mais j'aime bien. Veux-tu être ma muse, Kate? »

« Non merci » renifla t-elle. « Je voudrais juste être sans nom et sans visage juste celui de Kate Beckett, ça suffira. »

« Oh, allez! » Il geint. « Ça serait génial. Je pourrais vous suivre partout, prendre des notes. »

« Dans vos rêves, Mister Pigeon. »

Il gémit et Kate se mit à rire alors qu'elle s'asseyait à sa table en poussant sur le côté les piles de factures et des dossiers qu'elle avait faits mercredi. « Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça. »

« C'est ça ou « mon vieux Rick ». C'est comme tu veux. » Sourit-elle. Elle n'était pas dingue. Elle ne l'était vraiment pas. Quel était ce sujet?

« J'ai presque trente ans, Katherine, et pas soixante ans. »

« Est-ce que tu m'as vraiment appelé Katherine? » demanda t elle les yeux écarquillés. Personne ne l'appelait Katherine. Will avait essayé une fois, elle lui avait plié son bras dans le dos qu'il l'avait supplié d'arrêter.

« Si tu acceptes » répondit Rick.

« Ne m'appelles pas Katherine » dit-elle fermement.

« Ne m'appelles pas Mister Pigeon". »

« Très bien. »

« Bon. »

Durant une minute personne ne parla et Kate tenta de démêler ses pensées elle était curieusement calme. Elle n'avait pas été bouleversée par l'article. Une infime partie d'elle était excitée de ce qu'il se passait, mais elle en fit abstraction. Richard Castle était juste un gars avec une mignonne petite fille, c'était tout. Ce n'était pas son auteur préféré, et il n'y avait rien d'exaltant d'être dans le journal, et de se faire appeler sa muse. C'était même insultant en fait, être comparé à une sorte d'objet d'affection ou de créativité. Et c'était une intrusion dans son intimité.

« Les lunettes de soleil te vont bien » dit-il.

Kate secoua la tête surprise par le compliment soudain. « Merci? »

« Il suffit de regarder l'image. Elles vont parfaitement avec ton visage. »

« Je suis ravie qu'elles couvrent une grande partie de mon visage » répondit-elle en pliant le journal et le jetant sur le côté. Elle ne l'encadrerait pas. Elle pourrait le couper ou l'insérer dans un livre qu'il avait signé. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

« Eh bien, elles seront à toi chaque fois que tu viendras avec nous » lui dit il. « Ce qui, je l'espère ... Et c'est pour ça que j'ai appelé. »

« Ah? »

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que nous étions toujours d'accord pour le brunch de mardi. Je sais que nous n'allons pas sortir pour manger, mais je voulais te parler de tout ça avant que tu ne le découvre ... mais tu ne semble pas vraiment bouleversée. »

« Personne ne saura que c'est moi » répondit-elle. « Et je serais heureuse de venir. »

« Super » elle pouvait l'entendre sourire. Sourire qui se répercuta sur son visage, ce qui était un peu embarrassant. « Merci de le prendre bien. »

« Si elle m'avait appelé sa nouvelle maman qu'elle parlerait de mon passé, ça serait différent. »

« Oui. »

Kate se mordit la lèvre et se demandait si elle voulait vraiment poser cette question. Elle le devait. Ce n'était pas très sympa pour eux si elle ne le faisait pas et qu'elle paniquerait plus tard. « Euh, est ce qu'il y a une probabilité pour qu'elle le fasse? » demanda t elle en respirant plus rapidement.

Il ne dit rien pendant un instant. « C'est ... ça peut arriver »

« Ok » répondit-elle en acquiesçant. Elle y avait pensé aussi.

« Je vais dire à Paula de faire ce qu'elle peut pour que tu ne sois pas impliquée dans tout ça. Elle l'a déjà fait, en fait » dit il. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle travaillait dessus. »

« Paula fait quoi, exactement? » demanda Kate curieuse.

« C'est mon agent et c'est elle qui s'occupe de la presse. »

« Et de tes séances de dédicaces, c'est ça ? »

« Exact » dit il en riant. « Bonne mémoire. Mais, vraiment, nous ferons ce que nous pourrons pour que tu ne sois pas sur les prochains journaux. »

«Merci», répondit-elle. Ce n'était pas une énorme promesse. Mais il avait au moins des professionnels qui s'en occupaient. « Finalement tu n'es pas vraiment célèbre » dit t-elle.

« Pardon? » demanda t il offensé.

« Je veux dire, comme être sans cesse traqué. Ils ont juste pris une simple photo et l'ont mis dans un coin de page people. »

« Une simple photo? Un coin de page? Je suis célèbre ! » Protesta t-il.

« Tu ne peux pas être célèbre » railla elle avec amusement. « Ils ont récupéré une vieille image d'il y a cinq jours. » Blaguer sur le sujet était la meilleure façon qu'elle avait d'oublier cette photo, surtout qu'elle en faisait un peu partie étant donné qu'elle était dans le journal. Elle pouvait s'en inquiéter quand le temps viendrait. Le déni semblait être un bon remède.

« Ils attendaient le moment opportun » répondit-il. « Je peux faire les gros-titres. »

« Ouais, non, je ne pense pas » dit elle en ricanant, alors qu'elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigeait vers le canapé. « On en aurait entendu parler si c'était le cas, et les gros titres diraient qui je suis. »

« On peut changer tout ça mardi prochain » rétorqua t-il. « Je pourrais t'attraper, me jeter sur toi, et tu apparaîtrais dans tous les tabloïds. »

Kate ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour lui répondre, en essayant de trouver ses mots. Avait-il réellement insinué que ... « Je veillerai à ce qu'Alexis soit une enfant unique » réussit elle a répondre une bonne trentaine de secondes plus tard.

Il se mit a rire. « Bon, alors, dans l'intérêt de ma famille, je m'abstiendrai de t'embrasser intensément dans Times Square, cette semaine. »

« Merci. »

« Aucun problème ». Elle entendit Alexis l'appeler dans le fond pendant qu'ils s'étaient tus, ne réalisant pas vraiment la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. « Je dois y aller » lui dit il. « Quelqu'un à dépassé son heure de coucher. On se voit mardi. »

« A mardi. »

Kate raccrocha le téléphone et resta assise là quelques minutes, abasourdie. Avait-il réellement ... et elle ... et puis ... Elle secoua la tête et monta le son de la télévision. Oublier était la meilleure chose à faire.

Kate se tenait devant l'appartement 504 en ce mardi, s'appuyant sur un pied étant donné qu'elle avait les bras chargés de son sac et de cadeaux. Elle libéra une de ses mains et frappa à la porte, écoutant ce qu'il se passait de l'autre coté. Elle ne pouvait pas les entendre bavarder de l'autre côté de la porte comme elle le faisait habituellement. Elle était arrivée quelques minutes en avance, le trafic étant plus fluide.

Elle avait eu une journée infernale lundi et elle était heureuse de passer son jour de congé autour de la petite fille innocence de Castle. Poussés par la rage, Des lutins fou du Père Noël avaient tués trois co-worker, elle avait aussi eu a faire a une audience avec plus de quarante enfants, et lorsque vous êtes le premier sur scène, vous êtes toujours plus que ravie de fuir cette bande de cinglés dès que vous pouvez. Oui, le lundi avait été une journée d'enfer. Rick aurait probablement trouvé ça fascinant. Elle avait juste trouvé ça horrible.

Kate sortit de ses pensées en entendant le claquement des talons sur le sol qui se dirigeaient vers la porte. Elle s'ouvrit et Kate se retrouva face à face avec nul autre que l'actrice de Broadway Martha Rodgers.

Elles se regardèrent quelques instants. « Bonjour » dit Kate. « Je suis ici pour le brunch? »Ça avait l'air d'être une question plus qu'une affirmation, et elle se demandait comment elle arrivait a rester aussi calme en compagnie de Rick, mais qu'elle ne menait pas large face à la mère de ce dernier.

« Vous devez être Kate » dit la femme rayonnante. « Bien sûr, rentrez » Elle invita Kate à l'intérieur et ferma la porte. « Ils sont dans le bureau ils ne vont pas tarder » lui dit-elle. « Puis-je vous offrir un verre? »

« Oh, non merci ça ira » répondit Kate alors qu'elle accrochait son manteau et qu'elle mettait son sac sur la table à côte du hall d'entrée. « Je suis Kate Beckett » ajouta t-elle, alors qu'elle la suivit dans la cuisine.

Martha Rodgers hocha la tête. « Je m'en suis douté. » Elle tendit une main pour la saluer. « Martha Rodgers, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Martha. »

Elles se serrèrent la main et Kate lui sourit la poignée de main de Martha était ferme et ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Rick. Elle aurait sans doute le temps de lui en parler plus tard.

« Ma petite-fille m'a beaucoup parlé de vous » poursuivi Martha. « Vous êtes officier? »

« C'est ça » répondit Kate. « Au 12e discrict quartier des homicides »

« Ah, et c'est pour ça que vous vous entendez si bien avec mon fils » dit elle en riant. « Alexis a omis ce détail. »

« Je ne lui ai pas expliqué les détails de mon métier » sourit Kate. « J'ai expliqué que ça ressemblait un peu a celui de Rick. »

Martha la considérait. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup entendu mon fils parler de vous. »

Kate haussa légèrement les épaules. Que pouvait elle répondre à cela ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire ou de quoi dire à Martha en vérité. Elle semblait joyeuse et accueillante, mais aussi elle semblait l'analyser d'une façon qui la mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

« Racontez moi ce que vous faites d'autre. Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas parlé ces dernières semaines, étant donné que j'étais beaucoup occupée. Je ne suis, en fait, même pas censé être ici aujourd'hui, mais ma matinée a été annulée pour un événement de charité. »

« J'ai entendu dire que le spectacle se passait bien » intervint Kate. Peut-être qu'elles pourraient éviter de parler de Rick. Elle préférait ne pas être le centre de l'attention aujourd'hui.

Martha lui fit un grand sourire. « C'est vrai! C'est gentil merci. Voyez-vous beaucoup de théâtre? »

« J'aimerais en voir plus » répondit Kate honnêtement. « Mais j'aime y aller quand j'ai du temps et de l'argent. »

« Eh bien, chaque fois que vous voulez des billets, n'hésitez pas à me demander » lui dit Martha. « Dites le à Rick, et il m'en parlera. »

« Merci » dit Kate très étonnée par son offre généreuse. « C'est très gentil de votre part, vraiment. »

Martha brandi d'un air dédaigneux son rouge-à-levre. « Ce n'est rien, mon petit. C'est agréable de voir ma petite-fille souriante. »

C'était une déclaration chargée de sous entendus. Kate cligna des yeux et essaya de penser à une réponse correcte, mais il y eut un « bang », et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Alexis se rua vers elles.

« Grand mère ! » criait-elle. Martha se retourna mais déjà l'attention d'Alexis avait changée. « Kate! » s'écriait-elle en dérapant pour ensuite l'envelopper et mettre ses bras autour de la taille de Kate. « Papa me tenait en otage! Tu dois l'arrêter. »

Kate regarda la fille autour de sa taille et rit. « Et pourquoi es ce qu'il te tenait en otage? »

« Parce que j'ai pris le dernier biscuit » lui dit-elle. « Mais ensuite il m'a ligoté dans son fauteuil et m'a fait tourner, même si je lui disais d'arrêter! »

Rick sorti du bureau, l'air tout à fait calme et tranquille. Il sourit en voyant Kate. « Salut, Kate. »

« Salut » répondit-elle. « Est ce que tu as capturé ta fille dans ton bureau pour la faire tourner sur elle même dans ta chaise ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Quel est le problème? Je plaide le cinquième**… » répondit-il, en marchant pour aller embrasser sa mère sur la joue. « Je ne savais pas que vous viendriez mère »

« Événement de charité » répondit Martha.

« Tu ne vas pas à l'arrêter? » demanda Alexis, en tirant sur le chandail de Kate en reculant.

Kate la regarda avec désolement et leva les mains. « Je n'ai pas apporté mes menottes aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé. »

Alexis soupira puis se retourna pour regarder son père. « Chanceux. »

Il rit et se dirigea vers eux, sa main tendue. « Allez, on fait une trêve? Tu pourras avoir le plus gros morceau de tarte pour le dessert ce soir. »

Alexis plissa les yeux, mais lui tendit la main, et ils se les serrèrent. Puis il se pencha et l'attrapa pour la jeter par dessus son épaule. « Comment vas-tu Kate? » lui demanda t il en ignorant les cris et les rires d'Alexis.

Kate le regarda fixement. « Je vais bien. Heureuse d'être mardi. Et toi? »

« Je n'ai pas a me plaindre » il lui sourit. « Donc tu as rencontré ma mère? »

« Quelqu'un devait bien me laisser rentrer dans l'appartement » répondit Kate. « Apparemment, tu étais trop occupé à torturer ta fille. »

« Il continu! » Intervint Alexis.

« Richard, vraiment » déclara Martha de la cuisine. « Pose la et va ouvrir la porte. » On frappe. « Le livreur est la. »

Kate regarda Martha ainsi que Rick, il soupira et posa Alexis. « J'ai appelé le livreur et régler la minuterie » Martha riait. « Mais, je ne peux pas tout faire et etre clairvoyant à la fois. Peux-tu mettre la table, Alexis? »

Alexis hocha la tête et Kate la regardait disposer les assiettes qui était déjà posées sur la table. Rick ouvrit la porte et récupéra les quatre sacs de nourriture, tandis que Martha sortit les verres, laissant Kate debout maladroite au milieu de la salle à manger, à les regarder faire.

« Viens t'asseoir » lui fit signe Rick.

Kate pris sa place habituelle en face d'Alexis et de Martha qui s'assit à la droite de sa petite fille. Il y avait énormément de nourriture, avec trop de gaufres trop de pommes de terre rissolées trop de sandwichs.

« C'est trop » dit-elle.

« Habituellement, on exagère pour les brunchs » répondit Rick avec un haussement d'épaules. « Tu pourras en prendre un peu pour chez toi, ou pour ton travail. »

Kate le regarda, alors qu'elle attrapa un muffin. « Je le ferais, merci. Ça fera un bon repas pour tous. »

« Est-ce que tu as eu beaucoup de travail? » demanda t il.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler du traumatisme de Tolkien, comme les garçons la surnommaient habituellement, chose qu'elle n'aimait pas. Leur penchant pour les surnoms ne datait pas d'hier. Au lieu de ça, elle hocha la tête. « C'est les vacances. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » Renchérit Alexis.

Kate se tourna vers elle tandis que Rick et Martha prenaient de grandes bouchées afin de cacher leurs sourires. « Ça veut dire que nous sommes plus occupés que d'habitude. »

« Y a t-il plus de méchants à Noël? »

Kate se sentit prise au piège, elle regarda Rick, mais il était juste la, à l'observer et, évidemment, attendre sa réponse. Martha avait l'air presque fasciné par ce qu'il se passait. Ils ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup.

Elle se tu n'osant dire que plus de personnes étaient tuées pendant les vacances, car c'était un peut déprimant, même pour l'enfant d'un écrivain de polar. Mais elle devait dire quelque chose. « Il y a plus de crime à des vacances. Mais je ne sais pas qu'il ya plus de méchants, juste ... les méchants sont plus occupés. »

Alexis acquiesça d'un air contemplatif. « Est-ce parce que le Père Noël les regarde et qu'ils pensent qu'ils ont déjà été assez méchants ? Comme quand papa prend trois biscuits, au lieu de deux, parce qu'il en a déjà mangé plein ? »

Kate la regarda fixement. C'était une théorie remarquablement convaincante pour une enfant de sept ans et elle se retrouva prise au dépourvu.

Rick se mit à rire. « Oui, Alexis. C'est exactement ça » il sourit. « Mais je te remercie de ne pas me comparer à des criminels. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarde avec un sourire très doux « Si c'est ce que tu veux, papa. »

Martha se mit à rire et tapota sur la tête d'Alexis. « Tu es trop intelligente pour lui, mon petit. » Alexis sourit et attrapa une autre tranche de lard. « Alors vous travaillez au quartier des homicides, Kate? » demanda Martha en se tournant pour la regarder.

« Oui » répond Kate. Apparemment aujourd'hui c'était la journée question sur Kate.

« Le travail est difficile? » continua Martha.

« Parfois » dit Kate en hochant la tête.

« Kate va dans les bennes à poubelles » ajouta Alexis.

Martha haussa un sourcil. « Vraiment? »

« Parfois » répéta Kate. « Ça dépend. Nous creusons plutôt dans la neige ou la glace ce moment, malheureusement. »

« Ça a l'air rude » commenta Rick.

« Ça l'est. C'est beaucoup moins amusant que de faire des bonhommes de neige. » leur dit elle. « Mais ça fait partie du travail, donc ce n'est pas si mal au final. »

« Nous avons fait des bonhommes de neige, hier » intervint Alexis.

« Vraiment? Où ça? » dit Kate ravie d'orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet.

Martha continuait de la regarder comme si elle l'évaluait et Rick avait cette lueur dans les yeux lorsqu'elle expliquait pendant vingt minutes la procédure de prise d'empreintes digitales qu'elle avait faite la semaine dernière. Kate n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise de parler de son travail, et surtout pas en face d'Alexis. Alors elle posa à Alexis toutes sortes de questions au sujet de sa journée, la fillette et Rick étaient il allés au parc, où ils avaient construit leurs bonhommes de neige, et elle lui demanda ce qu'ils avaient fait d'autre, elle n'était pas véritablement intéressée, mais grâce a la fillette son récit lui permit durant quelques temps de ne pas parler de son travail.

Elle réussit à détourner l'attention en posant des questions au sujet de la pièce que Martha faisait à Broadway, et les dernières aventures de Rick, mais tout le monde semblait plus intéressé par Alexis. Cela convint très bien à Kate. Martha cependant semblait plus intéressée par la manière dont Kate posait ses questions et les réponses qu'elle donnait. Chaque fois qu'Alexis expliquait quelque chose, Martha souriait. Chaque fois qu'Alexis se mettait à rire, Martha le faisait aussi. Elle la laissa perplexes, et d'ici la fin du repas, elle ne savait pas trop ce qui allait être vérifié pour qu'elle puisse être dans la vie de Rick, ou d'Alexis.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Alexis insista pour que Kate vienne dans le salon pour regarder l'arbre de Noel tandis que Rick nettoyait la table. Martha les suivit, en regardant comment Kate amena Alexis dans le hall pour ramasser son sac et ses cadeaux.

« Viens Kate! Je veux que tu le vois! Il est vraiment grand cette année » lui dit Alexis alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce.

L'arbre était effectivement énorme et la salle de séjour sentait le pin. Facilement deux metres de hauteur et aussi réel que pourrait être un arbre de Noël. Il se tenait dans un coin de la pièce contre le mur d'étagères. Il était enveloppé d'argent et de paillettes rouges, avec des lumières multicolores qui scintillaient et brillaient dans tous les coins et recoins entre les aiguilles. Les décors étaient un mélange de maisons coûteuses et de babioles bon marché et magnifiques. Kate repéra quelques boules qui devaient être en véritable cristal, et quelques-unes étaient faites sur des cure-pipes avec de la colle et recouvertes de paillettes.

« Nous l'avons choisi et traîné sur tout le chemin du retour! » s'exclama Alexis.

« C'est magnifique, Alexis » murmura Kate. Elle n'avait pas vu un arbre de Noël depuis des années, trois ans, pour être exact. Et son père ... Il y avait plus beaucoup de joie de Noël dans la maison de Beckett.

« Richard aime aller les chercher dehors » commenta Martha derrière elles.

Kate se tourna pour la regarder et remarqua ensuite le reste de la pièce. Elle aussi était decorée et ornée de houx ainsi que d'autres guirlandes lumineuses. Suspendu à la cheminée, ainsi que sur les murs il y avait des affiches de Noël et des tentures qu'elle n'avait pas vues la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici.

« C'est beau, » admis Kate.

« Vous en avez décoré un? » demanda Martha.

Kate secoua la tête. « Je vis seule et mon père n'est pas très ... euh, il ne s'intéresse pas trop aux festivités » répondit-elle soigneusement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Alexis pose plus de questions, et n'était pas particulièrement a l'aise face à Martha en lui donnant des réponses énigmatiques.

« Eh bien, vous êtes les bienvenus à venir partager notre joie quand vous voulez » lui dit Rick, alors qu'il entrait dans la salle, portant son sac de cadeaux. « On s'assoit ? »

Kate se laissa tirer par Alexis sur le canapé et elle s'assit à côté de la jeune fille enthousiaste, qui regardait le sac de Rick avec un peu d'appréhension. Celui de Kate fit du bruit lorsqu'elle le plaça à ses pieds, et elle réalisa après quelques secondes qu'elle n'avait rien pour Martha. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, Alexis sautillait sur place, en prenant un cadeau soigneusement emballé de la main tendue de Rick, pour le donner ensuite à Kate.

« Joyeux Noël, Kate » dit timidement Alexis. Elle remonta sur le canapé et regarda les mains de Kate ouvrir l'emballage.

« Alexis, tu n'avais pas à faire ça » lui dit Kate.

« Mais je voulais le faire » répondit elle heureuse.

« Eh bien, merci » dit Kate.

« Ne me remercies pas avant de l'avoir ouvert ! »

Kate fit un petit rire et regarda le cadeau. Il était petit et enveloppés dans du papier avec des dessins de houx qui semblait être griffonné par les petites mains. Kate déballa le présent avec précaution incertaine de ce qu'il se passait. Alexis n'avait pas à lui faire un cadeau, elle n'avait besoin de rien.

Les emballages furent défaits et à l'intérieur il y avait un bracelet composé de perles faites maison. Kate le prit et le regarda. La chaîne était élastique et les perles elles-mêmes étaient faites d'argile, alternant avec des perles en plastique de couleur argent qui brillaient à la lumière.

« C'est très beau Alexis » dit-elle doucement. Il était évident que la jeune fille l'avait fait elle-même et Kate constata qu'elle semblait retenir anormalement son souffle. Cette petite fille lui avait fait un cadeau?

« Les perles ont des lettres aussi » lui dit Alexis.

Kate regardait à chaque perle et puis, après quelques secondes, réalisa qu'elles étaient orthographiées à son nom. « As tu ... As tu fait toi-même les perles, Alexis? »

« Uh-huh! Papa et moi les avons faites cuire dans le four. »

Kate regarda la petite fille et glissa le bracelet sur son poignet. « Je l'adore. Merci, ma chérie. »

Alexis sourit et puis, elles s'embrassèrent. « Je suis contente que tu aimes. »

« Je l'adore. Personne ne m'avait jamais fait de bracelet avant », lui dit Kate. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser et ni vraiment quoi dire, elle prit dans son propre sac et donna à Alexis le cadeau qu'elle avait enveloppé ce matin. « J'ai pris quelque chose pour toi aussi. »

Alexis prit le paquet avec de grands yeux, puis regarda son père quelques une seconde. « Kate m'a fait un cadeau! »

« Je vois, pumpkins » répondit Rick en souriant. Il regarda Kate et elle fut surprise de voir de la gratitude dans ses yeux bleus. Elle avait juste fait un simple cadeau à Alexis. Ça ne semblait pas être quelque chose de véritablement important. Et ce n'était certainement pas aussi spécial que le fait qu'Alexis lui offre un bracelet.

Elle se retourna vers Alexis et constata qu'elle avait presque fini de déballer son cadeau. Elle déchira les derniers papiers violets et couina, en prenant la tortue contre elle.

« Je l'adore ! » proclamait-elle. « Merci! Merci! » Et puis elle serrait à nouveau Kate dans ses bras, la tortue resta coincée entre elles deux.

Kate se mit à rire face à son comportement extravagant et sourit lorsqu'elles se regardèrent dans les yeux. « De rien. Joyeux Noël. »

Alexis sourit et sauta hors du canapé pour courir autour de la table à café et se diriger vers Martha. « Regardes! Kate m'a offert une tortue de mer! »

« J'ai vu » dit Martha souriante, en prenant le jouet que lui montrait Alexis. « C'est magnifique. »

« Son nom est Hamilton » lui dit Alexis.

« Est-ce que c'est écrit sur l'étiquette? » demanda Rick.

« Non » répondit Alexis avec indignation. « C'est juste son nom. »

Hamilton la tortue de mer. Alexis était vraiment un phénomène. Kate sourit en voyant Alexis courir autour de la salle avec le jouet, sans se rendre compte du fait qu'ils étaient tous présents. Puis elle sortit de sa rêverie lorsque Rick se leva et lui tendit un paquet.

« Rick, tu n'as pas besoin de ... » dit-elle alors qu'elle récupérait le paquet. Il haussa les épaules et elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de prendre a son tour le cadeau dans son sac. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi. »

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça » dit-il rapidement, tandis qu'il prit le paquet qu'elle lui tendait.

« Vous êtes tous les deux ridicules » observa Martha alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, chacun regardant le cadeau qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir.

Kate regarda Martha. « Pardon? »

« Rien » dit Martha en souriant, puis elle prit une gorgée de sa boisson. « Rien du tout. Ouvrez les »

Kate et Rick se regardèrent, puis hochèrent la tête, en ouvrant leurs cadeaux en même temps. Kate déchira le papier rouge et aperçut un livre relié en tissus. Elle le tourna et sourit. « The Thin Man » était l'un de ses livres préférés. Rick était toujours en train de déchirer son papier avec une lenteur remarquable, alors qu'elle ouvrait la première page elle en eut le souffle coupé. Il était dédicacé! Il lui avait donné une copie de son livre préféré, dédicacé. Comment avait-il su?

« Comment tu as su ? » demandait elle au moment exact où il lui retournait la question.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, tenant leur cadeau avec les mêmes expressions d'émerveillement sur les visages. « Je ... »

« C'est incroyable! » s'écrit Rick. « Comment as tu eu une copie de Halo? Je n'ai même pas pu en avoir un. »

« Je ... » Kate secoua la tête. Il s'était procuré, pour elle, une copie d'un livre dédicacé ... « Je connais un gars qui connaît un gars » répondit-elle.

Il sourit. « C'est génial! Merci beaucoup! »

« Merci » répondit-elle, serrant le livre contre sa poitrine. « Je ne peux même pas imaginer ... comment as-tu su? »

« Tu as dit que tu aimais le mystère quand nous sommes allés patiner, et quand tu es venue a ma dédicace ... j'ai pensé qu'il était une valeurs sûr » répondit-il facilement. « Tu aimes ? »

« J'adore » lui dit elle, consciente qu'elle devait sourire comme une folle. « C'est un de mes livres préférés. »

Il sourit. « J'en suis heureux. »

Martha fredonna et Kate jeta un regard vers elle tandis que Rick plissa les yeux. « Un commentaire, maman? »

Martha secoua la tête alors qu'Alexis rigolait dans le fond, jouant avec sa tortue. « Rien. Je suis contente que vous soyez là, Kate. »

Kate battit des paupières et passa ses doigts sur la première de couverture du livre, le bracelet d'Alexis glissant sur son poignet. « Je vous remercie. Je suis contente d'être là également » répondit-elle honnêtement.

Martha se contenta de sourire.

**Je plaide le cinquième = 5 eme amendement qui donne le droit de refuser de répondre a une question.


	8. Chapter 8

****Bonsoir :) dslé de ne pas avoir pu la poster hier voir vendredi mais petit bug dans les envois d'E mail avec mon beta + travail tard :/ . Autre mauvaise nouvelle je pars en vacance le week end prochain donc sans doute pas de suite avant la semaine suivante... Désolée.

Petit détail : je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquez le "tu" qui est apparu assez rapidement entre Rick et Kate, mais je me suis dit qu'apres ce qu'il avaient "vécus" a la patinoire ils pouvaient se tutoyer. Et puis, ça aurait fait bizarre que tout ce temps ils se vouvoient. Enfin y'a pas eut de com's dessus donc ... Mais enfin je préfere prévenir. C'est tellement différent de chez nous leur "you" qu'on fini par se confondre. (et les petite * se rapporter a la fin ;) y'a des choses qu'on ne peu pas vraiment traduire ou dire sans explication ^^)

Sur ce bonne lecture! Et encore merci pour vos reviews qui font plaisir a 3 personnes! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

Le Noël de Kate fut réellement calme. La ville était entièrement recouverte d'une nouvelle couche de neige et qui couvrait un peu ses bottes alors qu'elle marchait, son bonnet vert préféré, vissé sur sa tête, sa tresse dans les cheveux et les mains dans ses poches. Elle frissonna lorsqu'un camion passa devant elle faisant virevolter l'air froid. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure attendant patiemment que le feu soit rouge pour avancer.

Elle aurait presque préféré travailler. Ça aurait été plus simple. Noël n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aimait vraiment. C'était un jour férié pour être en famille, manger et s'amuser, et aujourd'hui, Kate n'avait pas envie de manger, elle ne voulait pas se forcer a être joyeuse, et la seule famille qu'elle avait ... eh bien, elle n'avait que ça.

Elle traversa la rue et se précipita dans le petit café, elle balaya la neige de ses épaules. Elle déroula son foulard et regarda autour d'elle les nombreuses tables vides. Il y avait a peu près trois autres personnes sur les banquettes blottis contre la fenêtre, chacun aussi désespéré qu'elle. Mais lorsqu'elle aperçue les épaules voûtées de l'homme dans le coin, elle su qui c'était.

Kate hocha la tête à la vieille femme derrière le bar et lui donna un demi-sourire. Son père et elle étaient des habitués de ce café à Noël, depuis trois ans maintenant, et, même si elle ne venait jamais les autres jours, ils la connaissaient ici. Kate fit lentement son chemin vers le comptoir et s'assit sur un tabouret fissuré, près du bar rouge.

« Hé, papa » dit-elle tranquillement.

Il se retourna et rencontra ses yeux. « Joyeux Noël, Katie. »

Lui et Kate se sourirent et ils se donnèrent une accolade rapide. Ce n'était pas gênant, mais ce n'était pas réconfortant non plus, comme s'ils essayaient tous les deux d'en faire trop, même si vu de l'extérieur on avait l'impression qu'ils ne faisaient aucun effort. Mais c'était faux. Ça lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça, et elle imaginait qu'il était aussi mal qu'elle, aussi.

« Joyeux Noël, papa » répondit-elle alors que la barmaid, Irène, mettait une tasse de café devant elle. « Et Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, Irène. »

Elle donna à Kate un sourire chaleureux. « Merci, Katie. Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances? »

Kate haussa les épaules. « Aussi bonne qu'attraper des tueurs peut l'être. »

« C'est vrai » dit Irène en riant. « Vous faites des choses dangereuse. » Jim se tortillait mal à l'aise à côté d'elle et Kate regarda Irène se mordre la lèvre. « Je vous mets comme d'habitude? »

Jim et Kate hochèrent la tête et Irène se déplaça pour parler au chef par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Ils avaient toujours eu le petit déjeuner spécial : le complet avec des œufs, pommes de terre rissolées, bacon et de l'avoine. Il n'y avait rien de « Noël » dans ce repas. Le café n'avait pas des décorations spéciales autres que des sourires, ils ne parleraient pas des vacances. Ils voulaient juste savoir comment ça allait.

« Comment ça va Katie? » demanda son père alors que Kate enlevait son manteau et le posait sur le tabouret à côté d'elle.

« Ça va bien, papa. Et toi? »

« Ça va très bien » dit-il en rencontrant ses yeux. « Ça fait deux mois, maintenant » poursuivit-il tranquillement.

Kate sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il allait aussi loin. Elle n'était pas ... Elle n'était pas complètement optimiste pour penser que c'était en bonne voie, qu'il allait être sobre pour toujours maintenant. Mais, c'était un bon début, et il avait l'air d'aller mieux physiquement. Ses joues étaient moins blafardes et ses yeux avaient une petite étincelle qu'ils avaient eus avant. Et il semblait presque normal. Ils étaient loin d'être heureux tous les deux. Kate réussissait mieux à le cacher. Mais aucun d'eux n'était heureux. Pour le moment son père ressemblait presque de nouveaux à son papa.

« Je suis fier de toi, papa » lui dit Kate.

Il lui prit la main. « Merci, Katie. » Kate lui sourit et ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes, chacun en sirotant un café ou jouant avec le bord du sous verre. « Alors, qu'est ce que tu as fait? »

« J'ai travaillé » Kate se mit à rire. « Et j'ai vu Maddy dernièrement. »

« Comment va Madison? » demanda Jim en souriant. « Est ce que vous vous amusez encore comme des larrons en foire? »

« Nous nous voyons quand nous le pouvons » répondit Kate. Elles étaient encore proches, mais Kate était constamment occupé et Madison sortait, elles faisaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient. « Elle sort avec un mec sympa. »

Jim hocha la tête. « Et toi? »

Kate plissa les yeux. « Je t'en ai déjà parlé il y a un mois, que j'avais rompu avec Will, papa. »

« Eh bien, tu pourrais avoir retrouvé quelqu'un très vite » dit il en haussant les épaules.

« Papa! » s'écria Kate en riant. Mon Dieu, il n'avait pas changé. Elle voulait lui dire d'arrêter, d'arrêter d'avoir l'air heureux. Parce qu'il allait sans doute replonger. Mais c'était son papa et il riait et plaisantait avec elle. « C'est horrible ».

« Oh, allez, Katie. Tu es une magnifique jeune femme qui réussit. Qui ravirait n'importe qui. »

« Il n'a pas tord je pense pareil » rajouta Irene qui arrivait avec leurs repas et les posait face à eux. « Une nuit dans un bar et je parie que vous récoltez trente numéros facilement » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Ok, pour votre information, je n'ai pas le temps d'aller dans les bars, et je ne récolterais pas trente numéros. »

« Ou une vingtaine, c'est plausible, mais je pencherais pour plus » intervint Jim.

« Je mange. Laisse-moi tranquille » grommela Kate, en coupant un morceau d'œuf pour le mettre dans sa bouche tandis que les deux autres se mirent à rire. Kate fronça les sourcils, mais renonça à se battre et se mit a rire aussi. « Je suis contente d'être célibataire » dit-elle lorsqu'ils se calmèrent.

« Pas pour longtemps, j'espère » déclara Jim alors qu'Irène s'éloignait pour aller a la rencontre d'une autre personne qui venait d'entrer pour prendre quelque chose de chaud.

« Papa, j'ai rompu avec Will. »

« Donc tu n'as personne en vue? »

Kate secoua la tête. Elle n'en avait pas. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de chercher l'amour d'ailleurs. Avoir été délaissée pour Boston l'avait en quelque sorte refroidie et elle avait cessé de se battre Et puis, elle était assez occupée, par l'amitié d'une petite fille, d'un écrivain et sa mère.

« Qu'est ce que tu ne me dit pas, Katie chérie? » demanda Jim quelques minutes plus tard. C'est seulement a ce moment la que Kate réalisa qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

« Rien » répondit-elle rapidement.

« Parce que, tu sais, j'ai vu cette photo dans le journal la semaine dernière » dit Jim en haussant les épaules. « C'est l'auteur que tu aimes, Rick Castle c'est ça? »

Kate s'étouffa avec son café qu'elle était en train de boire. « Pardon ? »

« Rick Castle il écrit ces livres que tu aimes. »

« Je crois » dit Kate méfiante. Où voulait-il en venir?

« Donc, comme je disais... J'ai vu une photo de lui à la patinoire avec une petite fille adorable et cette femme, et tu sais, Katie elle avait ton sourire. »

Kate cligna des yeux. « Et tu penses que c'était moi? »

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu allais patiner ? »

« Je ne ... » elle balbutiait. « Mais je ... »

« Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu allais patiner avec Richard Castle? »

Kate ne savais pas quoi dire. De quelle façon ?...? Pourquoi...? Comment avait il...? « Comment sais tu que c'était moi? » s'écria-elle.

Jim sourit. « Je ne savais pas. Mais maintenant je le sais. »

Kate voulait crier, ou frapper quelque chose, ou trouver un trou de souris pour s'y cacher et rougir comme bon lui semblait. Il avait juste fait le truc que font tous les pères. Elle avait honnêtement pensé qu'elle était assez âgée pour éviter de tomber dans le panneau. « Je ... »

« C'est bien. Tu as ta vie » poursuivit-il. « J'ai juste pensé que tu aurais pu me le dire, étant donné que tu aimes tellement ses livres. »

« Papa » protesta Kate, elle avait l'impression de rougir fortement.

« Mais vraiment, Katie. Est-ce vraiment le genre de gars que tu veux? Il semble très populaire. »

« Nous ne sommes pas en couple, papa! » Coupa finalement Kate, tentant d'avoir l'air le plus adulte possible, ce qu'elle pensait être en cet instant. « Nous sommes juste amis. Je suis allé patiner avec lui et sa fille. »

« Elle est mignonne cette petite. »

Kate hocha la tête. Alexis était un sujet plus sûr. « Elle est adorable. Elle est vraiment intelligente, drôle, et elle arrive carrément à le remettre en place. »

« Un peu comme toi » dit Jim.

Kate sourit. « Elle l'est, je pense. »

Ils étaient assis en silence pendant un long moment à manger tranquillement. Peut-être qu'elle dirait tout à son père avant de se retrouver à nouveau dans le journal, ça lui évitera ce genre de conversation. Ou elle pourrait le faire par téléphone. Le sourire qu'il arborait ne lui plaisait pas et Kate n'était pas très à l'aise avec le fait qu'il ait le dessus, il semblait l'avoir. En même temps, cependant, c'était agréable de partager un repas de Noël qui n'était pas maussade et ou ils avaient rit, même si c'était à ses dépens.

Kate regarda par la fenêtre les cuisiniers préparer les plats et elle se sentit curieusement en paix. Peut-être que son père resterait sobre cette fois. Et peut-être que très bientôt, ils pourraient avoir un vrai dîner ensemble, pas seulement pour les vacances. Ça serait sympa. Ça serait formidable de revoir son papa. Il était amusant, et elle lui manquait ...

« Alors, vous vous êtes rencontrés grâce a sa fille? »

Puis de nouveau, elle pensa que l'avoir par téléphone était sans doute mieux.

(... )

La nouvelle année passa avec de nombreux homicides, Janvier apportait encore plus de meurtriers de psychopathes et de fous. Kate s'était retrouvée constamment occupée, mais plutôt heureuse comme ça. Elle avait du trouver de plus en plus de preuves pour tous les cas, c'était leur travail. Elle avait même réussi à dormir et à garder son appartement propre. Elle était sortie avec Lanie et Madison et trouvait encore du temps pour lire un ou deux soirs par semaine. Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait les dîners hebdomadaires, les brunchs ou les sorties avec les Castle.

Ils avaient été au Musée, ils étaient allés dîner dans un superbe petit village, ils avaient vu Harry Potter au cinéma et avaient dîné deux fois au loft. A chaque fois, Kate se sentait un peu plus à l'aise, un peu plus confiante, un peu plus ancrée dans leur famille. Alexis était charmante et lui rappelait que même après la pire journée avec les pires types imaginables qu'elle ait vus, il y avait des enfants qui croyaient encore à Noël et voulait entendre ces histoires de millions de fois.

Rick... Rick avait quelque chose de fort. Il était gai et enjoué, mais aussi sérieux, Kate n'était pas vraiment très habituée. Les gars du commissariat étaient forts, oui, et on pouvait toujours compter sur eux pour avoir de l'aide, mais Rick était vrai. Il y avait plus que son charme enfantin et ses mots. Il était fragile et fort à la fois, et Kate ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer comment il pouvait être les deux à la fois, mais c'était agréable.

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de rire ou de se divertir avec eux autour. Juste l'autre jour où il lui avait envoyé une photo d'Alexis déguisée en Batman au milieu de la foule, sautillant avec derrière un décor sur le mur. Le doigt ganté de noir dans le coin de la photo suggérait que Rick était costumé aussi. Elle riait tellement fort à cette idée qu'Esposito avait quitté la pièce pour aller se faire du café, effrayé par son attitude. Il était méfiant envers elle depuis.

Alors quand elle frappa à la porte du loft une froide nuit de lundi en Février, elle s'attendait à entendre rire de l'autre côté, et Alexis qui s'élançant pour venir lui ouvrir, mais elle n'entendit que le bruits de pas lourds et la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage hagard de Rick Castle.

« Kate » dit-il.

« Salut? » répondit-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour la laisser rentrer, ses yeux bleus regardèrent vaguement le sol et ses cheveux avaient certains piques comme s'il n'avait pas pris la peine de les brosser. Il la regardait hagard. « Tu vas bien? »

Il cligna des yeux une seconde avant de hocher la tête. « Est ce que t'as déjà eu la varicelle? »

« Ouais » dit Kate en riant. « Quand j'avais cinq ans. Pourquoi? »

Il soupira et regarda derrière lui en direction du salon. « Alexis l'a. »

« Oh. Pauvre petite. Est-ce qu'elle va bien? » demanda t elle. Son aspect physique avait pris tout son sens à présent.

« Ouais, elle est vaillante » lui sourit-il. « Mais, euh, mon Dieu, j'aurais du t'appeler. »

« Hé » dit-elle en tendant la main pour la poser sur son épaule. « C'est pas grave. Tu as dû être très occupé, à veiller sur elle. »

« Mon échéance se termine, et je devais écrire aujourd'hui, mais Alexis est malade, et je ne veux pas juste ... tu sais, la laisser seule sur le canapé toute la journée ... j'ai donc écrit à ses cotés et... elle est très malade et j'ai ... »

Kate pressa son épaule et fit un pas vers lui. Par réflexe il se recula et la laissa rentrer, elle sourit et ferma la porte derrière eux, elle enleva ensuite sa veste et ses chaussures. Elle pourrait l'aider à résoudre ce problème. Elle était forte pour arranger les choses.

« D'accord. Voila ce qu'on va faire » dit-elle en posant son sac sur la table de chevet et accrochait son manteau avant de se tourner vers lui. « Tu va mettre mon arme dans le coffre, et je vais commander le dîner. Et ensuite, je vais m'occuper d'Alexis et tu écriras le temps qu'il te faut, ok? »

« Kate, je ne peux pas te demander de ... »

Elle leva sa main pour l'arrêter. Il avait besoin d'écrire, manger et se détendre, et elle était heureuse de s'occuper d'Alexis. Elle avait eu une longue journée et une soirée films était très plaisante. « Tu ne me demandes rien... C'est moi qui te propose. Je serais ici avec vous deux pas loin. Et comme ça, je pourrais me détendre avec elle, ce que tu sais, est tout ce que je souhaite de toute façon. »

Elle sourit alors qu'il la fixait, puis il se mit à bâiller. « D'accord. C'est moyen, mais merci » dit-il.

Kate secoua la tête et sortit son revolver, après avoir vérifié le cran de sûreté avant de lui remettre. « Penses-tu pouvoir faire cette mission, de traverser la pièce pour aller le mettre dans ton bureau, en secret ? »

Il sourit. « Certainement ». Il le prit et ensuite désigna la cuisine avec son autre main. « C'est le second tiroir de la gauche pour les menus à emporter. »

« Oh, je connais un bon endroit » dit Kate en lui faisant signe de partir. « Vas mettre ça dans le coffre et commence à écrire. Je viendrai te chercher quand le dîner sera prêt. »

« Kate, je ne peux pas ... comment puis-je ... »

« Tais-toi, Castle » dit elle en riant. « Je suis ravie d'être la. »

Il sourit et s'inclina avant de se tourner et de se diriger vers son bureau. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et se tourna vers elle. « Castle? »

« C'est l'habitude » elle haussa les épaules. « Tu ne réprimande pas quelqu'un au poste avec son prénom. »

« Ça a un certain charme » lui sourit il.

« De quoi papa? » demanda Alexis depuis le canapé.

« Mon nom de famille »répondit-il.

« C'est ton nom » répéta t-elle. « Il n'est pas charmant ».

« T'es malade, tu ne peux pas comprendre » dit il en riant.

« Ça veux rien dire ! » répliqua Alexis, qui ne manquait pas de son tact habituel.

« Eh bien, ça veut toujours rien dire si je t'ai amené quelqu'un pour te voir? » demanda Rick, en gardant l'arme de Kate bien derrière son dos.

« Y'a quelqu'un qui vient me voir? »

Kate décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de les regarder simplement interagir et elle sortit de son mutisme. « Salut, Alexis » la salua t-elle.

les yeux de la jeune fille s'éclairèrent et elle sourit sous la couverture qui était tiré jusqu'à son menton. « Kate! »

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais la varicelle » lui dit Kate en venant s'asseoir au chevet de la jeune fille.

« Oui » Alexis hocha la tête. « Et ça gratte. »

« Je m'en souviens » lui dit Kate avec un sourire triste. « Mais tu ne doit pas te gratter, hein? »

« Je sais » dit Alexis hochant la tête une nouvelle fois. Elle leva les mains et Kate ne pu s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire, ils étaient recouverts par des gants spéciaux pour le four. « Papa me les a mis pour que je ne marque pas ma jolie peau il m'a dit. Mais ça me démange tout le temps. «

Le visage de la pauvre fillette était couvert de petites taches roses, et Kate pouvait voir que ses épaules étaient toutes aussi recouvertes, elle jeta un coup d'œil sous la couverture verte. Ses cheveux tressés l'étaient probablement pour ne pas qu'elle les ait en pleine figure, et Alexis semblait toute triste, souriante, mais triste.

« As-tu la lotion à la calamine? » demanda Kate. Elle se souvenait d'avoir été presque complètement rose lorsqu'elle avait eu la varicelle étant enfant. Ou, du moins elle se souvenait que quelques cousins avaient pris cette couleur une ou deux fois.

« Le truc rose? »

« C'est le seul. »

« Papa m'en a mis un peu dans la nuit dernière, mais c'est parti avec le bain au bicarbonate. »

« Veux-tu que je t'en mette un peu après le dîner? » Alexis hocha vigoureusement la tête. « D'accord. Je vais commander quelque chose à manger et après on ira mettre le produit. »

« D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange? » Elle semblait si faible et si triste.

« Je pensais chinois? »

« D'accord » répondit Alexis sans enthousiasme.

Kate lui demanda. « Que préfères-tu plutôt? »

Alexis haussa les épaules. « J'ai pas vraiment faim. »

« Pas terrible d'être malade, hein? » demanda Kate. Alexis hocha la tête. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait toujours aimé manger quand elle était malade petite? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment, mais elle avait toujours aimé les macaronis aux fromages jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle en mangeait quand elle était triste et ça l'aidait. « Veux-tu manger des macaronis aux fromages, si j'en fait? » Alexis se mordit la lèvre ses yeux étincelaient. « Tu as l'air d'aimer ça. »

La petite fille se mit à rire. « Ouais. »

« D'accord. Laisse-moi préparer tout ça, et quand j'aurais fini, je vais te barbouiller de ce truc rose. »

« J'aime le mot barbouiller » rigola Alexis. « C'est drôle. »

Kate se mit à rire. « T'es bien la fille de ton père. »

« Il n'a pas arrêté de dire fascinant de toute la semaine » chuchota Alexis. « C'était agaçant. »

« Je lui donnerai un nouveau mot pendant le dîner » lui dit Kate. « Tu vas rester ici pendant que je cuisine ok? »

Alexis hocha la tête. « Y'a _Mathi__lda_a la télé. »

Kate sourit et se leva. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front par réflexe et ensuite se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle prit une casserole et chercha dans les armoires pour trouver les macaronis. Elle remplit la casserole et fouilla dans le réfrigérateur tout en écoutant 'Mathilda', qui avait appris à faire léviter les choses. Elle riait en écoutant tout en coupant le fromage et le beurre qu'elle avait trouvé.

Alexis avait l'air tristounette, mais en assez bonne santé, en dehors des taches roses. Et son front n'était pas trop chaud, Kate avait pu le vérifier grâce à ce petit baiser maternelle qui lui avait permis de savoir sa température. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose sur lequel il fallait s'attarder.

Encore moins sur le fait qu'elle était en train de faire à manger dans la cuisine de Rick. Elle savait où étaient les choses parce qu'elle avait l'œil, non pas parce qu'elle avait passé beaucoup de temps ici. Elle savait qu'Alexis préférait mettre de la mozzarella avant le cheddar parce qu'elle le lui avait dit. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle l'avait vu faire tant de fois. Et elle savait que le vin qu'elle prévoyait de donner à Rick l'aiderait à se détendre, parce qu'il avait vraiment l'air épuisé, et qu'il était dans le bureau pas dans la cave, Et ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'elle avait vu Rick le sortir. Pas parce qu'ils avaient passés une nuit ensemble dans le bureau à jouer au Monopoly jusqu'à trois heures du matin parce que Rick avait eut le syndrome de la page blanche.

Elle rajouta les pâtes à l'eau bouillante, distraite, réfléchissant à combien de temps elle avait passé dans ce loft. Ils dînaient le lundi soir, et parfois (toutes les semaines récemment) elle trouvait quelque chose pour les rejoindre le mardi. Rick et elle restaient parfois jusqu'à tard le lundi soir, bavarder et rire tout en racontant des histoires de leur jeunesse, ou de leurs journées. Il lui racontait le monde de l'édition comme un croisement entre le quelque chose de bien et strict, avec des gens presque aussi fou que ceux qu'elle avait déjà vu à l'œuvre.

Elle attrapa une grande cuillère et son collier sortit hors du col en V de son chandail. Il tapa le côté de la casserole avec un bruit mat. Kate récupéra la cuillère et se redressa, récupérant de l'autre main la bague de sa mère et la glissa à nouveau dans son pull. Elle remua les pâtes pendant un moment, puis se tourna et s'appuya contre le comptoir, regardant fixement le salon, où quelques semaines plus tôt, ils étaient tous les deux assis, la nuit était tombée et il faisait déjà tard, mais ils continuaient de bavarder tranquillement accompagnée d'une bouteille de vin.

_Kate se renversa dans son fauteuil, riant alors que Rick gesticulait.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Je suis sérieux! » dit il en riant. « Elle a littéralement attrap__é ma cravate et me plaquait contre une étagère. Patterson est tombé sur sa tête et elle a trébuché, me permettant ainsi de m'échapper. Mais c'était ... Je suis encore traumatisée. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Kate plissa les yeux en le regardant. « Traumatisé? On pourrait penser qu__e t'apprécierais le fait d'être jeté contre une étagère et même que t'en serais ravi. » Elle pouvait même s'imaginer le voir en profiter. Et ce n'était pas elle qui le bousculerait comme ça. Non ce n'était pas elle dans son scénario. Vraiment. Ce n'était p__as elle.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Si cette femme avait été quelqu'un que je connaissais, peut-être, ouais ... Si ça avait été la bonne. Mais une étrangère? Elle était effrayante, Kate! » poursuivit-il. Il prit une gorgée de son vin et __poussa légèrement le pied de Kate sur le ba__rreau inférieur de son tabouret. « Tu devrais venir à la suivante. Montrer ton badge pour me protéger. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle grogna. « Dans tes rêves. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Tous les soir » lui sourit-il.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Tais-toi » Kate se mit à rire.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il était tard, mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer __à la maison. Ils avaient passé la nuit faisant un grand fort avec Alexis, transformant le salon en une série complexe de tunnels et de passages secret avec presque toutes les couvertures de la maison. Les constructions de la véranda avaient été démolies ma__is, cela avait permis d'y installer Alexis qui y dormait paisiblement, mais tout le reste tenait encore. Elle n'avait pas honte d'admettre qu'ils avaient même rampé dans les tunnels une fois qu'Alexis dormait et regardé Star Wars à la télé, elle se moquait__ de ce qu'en penserait les autre et du qu'en dira t on.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Finalement, ils étaient sortis du terrain de jeux et avaient ouvert une bouteille de vin tandis que Rick lui parlait de ses déboires lors de sa dernière séance de dédicaces. Ils étaient sur le bar de__ la cuisine, se cognant les genoux sous le comptoir et bavardant tranquillement alors que l'horloge indiquait presque une heure. Mais elle n'était pas fatiguée, lui non plus. Son appartement était froid et vide, et il avait l'air un peu triste.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Alors, c__omment c'était ta semaine? » demanda t il.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Kate haussa les épaules. « C'était bien. Trois homicides en tout. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Très occupé en somme. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Kate hocha la tête. Elle avait à peine dormi jusqu'à ce que le troisième cas la dérange le samedi. Son jour de cong__é n'avait jamais été aussi attendu, et la soirée sympa avec les Castle était une bonne chose pour traîner dans son lit demain matin. « C'était mouvementé. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« T'as pas dormit du tout? T'as l'air épuisé. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Eh bien merci, Rick » dit Kate en riant. « Tu __sais trouver les mots pour parler aux filles. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il poussa sa cheville avec ses pieds. « Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu es toujours magnifique, mais la tu as l'air vraiment fatigué. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_C'était adorable de le sentir compatir Rick Castle la comprenait. « Ou__ais » admit-elle. Le mois de Janvier était long, la faisant toujours sentir seule et lui laissait un goût amer. Mais au moins cette fois-ci, son père semblait aller mieux, il n'avait pas manqué une réunion depuis Noël. Il devenait ce qu'il avait été. Mais __les souvenirs étaient parfois plus forts que la réalité, et Kate avaient constaté que le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait eu lui avait permis de ne pas avoir de cauchemars de bouteilles cassées ou des bains de sang et des coups de couteau dans les ruelles.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« __Tu vas bien? » demanda Rick la faisant sortir de ses pensées._

_« Oh, oui... » Répondit-elle, en secouant légèrement la tête pour effacer ses pensée alors qu'elle posait ses coudes sur le comptoir et posa sa tête sur ses mains.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Son collier glissa de sous __son chemisier et dans le silence calme du loft on entendit un petit "ping" lorsque sa bague frappa le bord de son verre de vin. Rien ne lui avait jamais semblé si solennel en cet instant.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle respira un grand coup et récupéra la bague pour la glisser dan__s sa chemise, mais la main de Rick l'arrêta dans son geste, et vint se poser sur son coude. « Kate », lui dit-il, sa voix la fit lever les yeux vers lui. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Pourquoi supposes-tu qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » demand__a t elle en rentrant de nouveau la bague dans sa chemise et se redressa. Elle ne devait pas rester aussi longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille_._  
><em>_  
><em>_« Tu est toute pâle » répondit-il tranquillement. « Et tu as du mal à respirer. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Oh, elle respirait par à-__coup, c'était ça? Tout lui revenait en mémoire, les souvenirs, la tristesse, ce sentiment écrasant. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être prise de panique, ici, la maintenant. Elle commença à se lever, mais la main de Rick se posa sur son genou et de s__on autre main, il lui prit la sienne.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Kate, dis moi. Quel est le problème? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Y'a rien qui cloche » nia t elle. « Je vais bien. Il est tard. Je vais te laisser ... »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Hey » dit il en resserrant son emprise sur son genou, elle avait du mal à trouver __une bonne raison de fuir. « Laisse-moi t'aider. Tu vois ... Kate, parles moi. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle serra les poings luttant pour ne pas flancher. Pourquoi ici? Pourquoi maintenant? Elle n'aurait pas pu le faire lorsqu'elle était seule chez elle la où personne, du moins__ Rick et son adorable fille, ne pouvait la voir? Que penserait-il d'elle? Voudrait-il encore d'elle près de sa fille si il la voyait comme ça ?__  
><em>_  
><em>_« C'est bon, tu sais », lui dit il. Etait-il en train de parler? Elle devrait probablement essayer de l'écouter__ plutôt que d'écouter son cœur. « Chacun a ses crises d'angoisses. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Je ne suis ... pourquoi veux tu... est ce que ... » elle ne pouvait pas répondre a ça. Mais elle pouvait sentir sa main sur son genou et ses doigts enroulés autour des siens sur la tab__le__  
><em>_  
><em>_« J'en ai, parfois. Je connais les signes. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle osa lever les yeux vers lui et sentit sa poitrine se desserrer un peu. Il avait l'air tout a fait sérieux et ... Quel était ce sentiment? De la compréhension? Mais c'était ridicule. Rick Castle ne pou__vait pas comprendre. Il n'était pas dérangé. Il ne s'effondrait pas sous la douche régulièrement, en ayant le sentiment que le monde touchait à sa fin, alors que sa poitrine était sur le point d'exploser et qu'elle respirait rapidement pour se contenir.__  
><em>_  
><em>_«__ Hé, regarde-moi, ok? Tu t'en sortiras tôt ou tard. »_  
><em><br>__« Je vais bien » réussit elle à articuler.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il grogna. « Oh, non. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Et maintenant doutait il de sa parole? « Vraiment. Je vais ... »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Tu ne partiras pas » dit-il fermement.__  
><em>_  
><em>_«Je ...» essayait-elle d__e nouveau. Mais la bague cognait contre sa poitrine, elle ne voulait plus vraiment le voir. Le visage de Rick se mélangeait avec les photos de sa mère, sanglante et gisante contre une poubelle dans une ruelle, et son père ivre dans la salle de bain de leur__ maison, titubant vers elle alors qu'elle tentait de le faire sortir.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Kate » Elle cligna des yeux. « Kate, hey. » Sa voix était douce et elle remarqua qu'il était debout. Pourquoi l'était-il? Puis les bras de Rick s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et ses mai__ns lui caressaient le dos de haut en bas_._ « C'est bon. Concentre-toi sur moi. Je suis la. Tu es la. On a construit un fort avec Alexis et regardé Star Wars assis par terre comme des enfants. On a mangé chinois et t'as essayé de me faire manger du poulpe. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il continuait de parler tout en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il la serrait tout contre lui, appuyant son visage sur lui. Ses mains remontèrent le long de sa chemise, sans qu'elle ne réagisse, et de son coté elle respirait a plein__ poumon l'odeur de son eau de Cologne. Il était fort et elle pouvait sentir chaque souffle qu'il prenait en respirant contre sa joue tout en déferlant de douces paroles. __  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle se forçait à oublier les photos qui lui revenait en mémoire, se battant pour qu__'elles cessent d'apparaître jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus a se concentrer sur rien, Rick racontait tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble les dernières semaines. Kate écoutait attentivement et se concentra sur sa respiration, essayant de prendre de grandes r__espirations pour avoir un souffle plus régulier. Au lieu de cela, à son plus grand malheur, elle sentit les larmes lui piquer aux coins des yeux et elle renifla.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Hey » il interrompit son histoire et il s'éloigna d'elle quelque peu, ses mains se posèrent__ sur ses épaules. Elle trouva alors ce qui lui manquait, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, et elle ajouta même que ces ridicules sentiments qui affluaient en elle lui manquaient aussi. « Kate, tu veux en parler? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle leva les yeux vers lui et leur__ regard s'accrochèrent, elle avait l'impression que la détermination qu'elle avait pu récupérer commençait à s'effriter. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas déjà qu'il l'ai vu en pleine crise de panique. Mais il l'avait soutenue pendant qu'elle paniquait. Mainten__ant voulait il entendre parler de ses crises? Pourquoi? Pourquoi voulait-il savoir?__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Pourquoi? » pensait elle intérieurement, alors que ces mots traversaient ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne l'ait voulu. Kate se gifla mentalement.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Pourquoi? » il la regarda__ perplexe. « Parce que tu es mon amie et que tu essaie de ne pas pleurer » dit-il. « Voila pourquoi ».__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Mais je ... »_

_« Allez » il la prit par la main et la tira pour qu'elle se lève. « Allons dans mon bureau. »_

Kate rigolait et se sentit défaillir un peu plus, alors que les larmes devenaient plus insistantes. « Très bien, Dr Castle »

Il lui sourit tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau, il ouvrait la marche puis ferma la porte derrière eux. Il alluma la lumière puis lui désigna le canapé, la tirant vers lui, afin qu'ils se retrouvent assis face à face.

« S'il vous plaît » dit-il avec un faux accent allemand. « Dites-moi quel est votre problème. »

Kate roula les yeux et prit ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras. La bague s'enfonça contre sa poitrine et une larme glissa sur sa joue. Il semblait que la puissante Kate Beckett n'existait plus. Elle se sentait stupide et impuissante pour avoir laisser tout ça se produire.

Mais lorsqu'elle regarda Rick qui semblait juste bienveillant a son égard, un petit sourire sur son visage. Ses yeux bleus étaient calmes et concernés et il était simplement là, attendant d'écouter son histoire. Il n'avait pas l'air inquiet ou effrayé de ce qui allait se passer, il n'avait pas pitié comme les autres. Il ne la regardait pas comme Will, qui la regardait toujours avec inquiétude et quelque fois de la peur quand ça arrivait. Il avait l'air d'être juste ... il ressemblait simplement à Rick.

« Je ... » commençait elle, en prenant une profonde respiration. « Je t'ai dit que ma mère avait disparu. » Elle le regarda et il hocha la tête. « Elle ... Il y a trois ans, elle a été poignardée dans une ruelle. »

« Oh, Kate » murmura t-il. Elle le regarda hésiter une seconde avant de poser sa main sur son pied, elle était chaleureuse et puissante.

« Mon père ne l'a pas très bien pris. » Elle se mit à rire légèrement se moquant de ses propres mots. « Non c'est faux. Il l'a vraiment mal pris. Il est devenu alcoolique depuis, et je ... » Elle prit de nouveau une grande respiration, estimant le reste qu'il lui fallait raconter avant de craquer, il pressa doucement son pied avec sa main. « J'ai rejoint l'académie, j'ai eu ce poste, celui que je m'étais fixé et j'ai fait une thérapie. »

« Et tu te débrouilles étonnamment bien, je dirais » ajouta t-il.

Kate secoua la tête. « Ouais, jusqu'à ce que je flippe dans ta cuisine. »

« Chacun a ses moments de coup dur. Est-ce que ça t'arrive souvent? »

Demandait il cela car il craignait que ca puisse se passer avec Alexis? Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Oh, non, il demandait juste afin de comprendre à quel point c'était dur et si ça l'était encore pour elle. « Non » murmura t-elle. « Plus rarement, maintenant. Ça me prend par surprise, la plupart du temps » ajouta t-elle, ses doigts tirant une nouvelle fois sur la bague sous son pull, l'amenant à jouer avec contre son genou. « Et ce juste ... Nous avons passés une super soirée ... et je ne pensais pas ... Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Elle leva les yeux et trouva son regard. « Tu n'as pas ... ne t'excuses pas, Kate, » répondit-il. Il semblait un peu horrifié. Bon. Il devait être inquiet. « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'avoir perdu ta mère. »

Oh. « Je ... ok? »

Il gloussa. «Wow. Personne ne s'est jamais assis a tes cotés quand ça se passait?"

« Ça arrivait parfois » elle haussa les épaules. Maddy l'avait fait à quelques reprises au début, et Will avait essayé de son mieux ... D' aider quand elle en avait besoin. Mais la plupart du temps elle le faisait seul. « Mais, tu sais, c'est ... c'est une chose plutôt personnelle. »

« Pourquoi? C'est tellement plus facile de s'en sortir quand il y a quelqu'un avec toi. »

Elle cligna des yeux. « Euh ... je suppose? »

« Pour moi, ça l'est en tout cas » il haussa les épaules, serrant son pied à nouveau.

« Je ne savais ... pas » termina t elle maladroitement. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Il se mit à rire. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas parce que je n'étais pas en Page Six dans les gros titres : Richard Castle fait une dépression nerveuse après son divorce... T'imagine les émeutes? »

Kate rit faiblement. « Ouais, il ne vaut mieux pas, je crois. »

Il hocha la tête et sourit. « Je me souviens de cette... Eh bien, non, » il fronça les sourcils. « Je ne me souviens pas, parce que, mon Dieu, Kate ... Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ... »

« tu n'as pas a faire ça », intervint elle.

_« C'est vrai », il lui donna un sourire triste. « Mais je me souviens de ces moments de panique. De me retrouver ici, avec cette petite fille et ce job sachant ma femme qui m__'avait quitté pour coucher avec Dieu sait qui ... Je peux admettre que j'ai eu mal."__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Rick ... »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Non » il secoua la tête. « Je vais bien, maintenant. Mais je me souviens de ces nuits comme celle-ci, quand ça te frappe au moment ou tu t'y attends pas, __hein? » Elle hocha la tête. « Et les nuits quand ma mère était là, ou même Paula, c'était plus facile. » Elle posa sa main sur celle qui couvrait son pied. Il lui sourit et ils lassèrent leurs doigts ensemble. « Alors, tu sais, quand ça t'arrive, appelles-__moi, ou vient comme tu veux. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Rick, je ne peux pas ... » commença t elle, en voulant le remercier, mais désireuse de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas ...__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Kate », il lui serra la main et couvrit la seconde qui était encore en train de jouer avec la ba__gue. « Je veux t'aider. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Je vais bien, » répondit-elle faiblement.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Oui, tu vas bien. Mais je veux que tu sois bien et heureuse, aussi. » Il semblait sincère tellement sincère qu'il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour elle.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Je ... »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Dis au moin__s que t'y penseras. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Kate hocha la tête. « D'accord. Je vais ... je vais essayer de t'appeler la prochaine fois que ça arrive. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il pencha la tête sur le côté. « C'est une vrai bataille sans fin avec toi hein? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle se mit à rire. « Sois heureux que __je n'ai pas fuit de chez toi quand ça a commencé. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il hocha la tête. « Je suis ravi que tu ne l'ais pas fait. Maintenant, » il regardait autour d'eux. « Que __dirais-tu si on prenait les oreillers de ma chambre et qu'on regardait un autre film dans le for__t. Pas de vin, on parle jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormions? T'as une journée de congé demain. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Kate avait commencé à protester, mais elle ne pu aller plus loin. Les larmes qui avaient coulés lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de sa mère avaient séchés sur ses __joues, ses mains étaient chaudes sur les sienne. Son appartement lui était froid et vide. Le fort qu'ils avaient construit serait au chaud et il serait près d'elle, et peut être qu'elle dormirait sans cauchemars cette fois.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« D'accord » répondit-elle aprè__s une courte pause.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il s'était levé et l'avait aidée à monter sur le divan. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, puis il l'amena vers lui l'enveloppant de ses bras. Elle appuya son front contre son cou et respira enfin une bonne fois pour toute se libérant __du poids qui la pesait.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Merci » murmurait-elle.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Pour toi, toujours, » répondit-il dans ses cheveux._

La minuterie se mit à clignoter, les pâtes étaient prêtes, ce qui fit sortir Kate de ses souvenirs. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi que cette nuit-là. Et depuis, elle avait constaté que ses attaques de panique avaient disparu. Elle sourit tout en ajoutant du fromage et du beurre dans la casserole, remuant jusqu'à ce qu'a ce que ça soit gluant et chaud. C'était à son tour de réconforter les Castle.

Elle mit trois grandes cuillères de macaronis dans les grands bols en céramique, rajouta une fourchette, puis versa un verre de jus pour Alexis. Elle apporta le tout dans le salon pour les mettre sur la table basse.

« Comment ça va? » demanda elle.

Alexis lui sourit. « Bien. Mathilda est vraiment courageuse. »

« Elle l'est » dit Kate. « Je reviens dans pas longtemps. Je vais apporter le dîner à ton papa et trouver le truc rose que je puisse te barbouiller. »

Alexis rigola et hocha la tête avant de prendre son bol et de se tourner vers le film. Kate la regarda un moment, puis retourna à la cuisine pour prendre les bols restant. Avec l'habileté d'une femme qui avait était serveuse dans le passé, Kate récupéra les deux bols et deux verres d'eau pour les amener au bureau de Rick. Elle frappa avec son pied et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un sourd « Ouais? » de l'autre côté avant de pousser la porte pour l'ouvrir et rentrer.

Rick était installé derrière son bureau, penché sur son clavier. Ses cheveux était plus échevelés que tout a l'heure et il balayait rapidement l'écran des yeux. Il releva la tête lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil, l'observant de ses yeux bleus creux et fatigués alors qu'elle marchait vers lui.

« J'ai fait le dîner. »

« Tu n'aurais pas du » protesta t il, alors qu'elle mit les verres et poussa un bol vers lui.

« C'est des macaronis, pas un bœuf bourguignon » ria t elle, s'asseyant sur le bord de son grand bureau. « Et c'est bon. Alexis ne semblait pas très ravie de prendre a emporter, et j'ai pensé que nous devrions manger quelque chose qu'elle aimerait. »

Il lui donna un sourire fatigué. « Tu es géniale, tu sais ça? »

« C'est ce que je dit » elle sourit. « T'es inspiré? »

« Plutot. J'ai fait deux chapitres à partir de mes idées. Il faut apaiser la bête... », il soupira. « C'est vraiment bon, au fait » ajouta t-il en mettant une autre bouchée dans sa bouche.

« Merci. La bête? Est-ce que c'est ... Gina? » demanda t elle, en essayant de se rappeler qui il surnommait ainsi.

« C'est ça » dit il en riant. « Elle n'est pas horrible, mais elle est ... Si elle n'est pas contente, personne ne l'est. »

« Je connais quelques personnes comme ça » dit Kate en hochant la tête. « Mais tu penses que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut? »

« Jusqu'à demain, au moins » répondit-il. « Je vais en avoir besoin de cinq de plus d'ici la fin de la semaine, mais j'ai assez de temps pour ça. Comment va Alexis? »

Kate sourit. Il était tellement plus préoccupé par sa fille que par sa carrière. « Elle est plongée dans Mathilda » lui dit Kate. « Et une fois qu'elle aura fini de manger, je vais lui mettre de la calamine. »

« Ce truc put » gémit Rick. « Mais c'est bon pour elle. Mais... » il prit une gorgée d'eau. « Tu n'a pas à le faire. Tu n'es pas venu pour prendre soin d'un enfant malade, et ... De moi ... » ajouta t-il, en regardant son bol.

« Hey » dit-elle poussant son genou avec son pied. « Cela fait parti du deal. Tu me donne un équilibre mental, en contrepartie je fais tout ça, et tout le monde y gagne. »

Il se mit à rire mais lui jeta un regard étonnamment sérieux. « Ce n'est pas un deal, Kate. Je n'attends rien en retour parce que je t'ai aidé, ou que je t'ai écouté ou autre chose. Tu es mon amie. Tu le sais, non? »

Elle se sentit sourire. Il était ridicule parfois. Elle fixa son bol et se leva pour qu'elle puisse ainsi le tourner et se mettre entre ses jambes, tout en le regardant.

« J'en suis consciente, Rick » lui dit elle, tendant la main pour lisser certains de ses cheveux indisciplinés. « Mais, tout comme tu t'es assis avec moi et m'a laissée pleurer, je suis ici pour t'aider à m'occuper de ta fille pour te permettre un peu de travailler. »

« Ce n'est pas ... »

« C'est exactement la même chose » le coupa t elle. « Et tu sais qu'Alexis ira bien » ajouta t-elle. Si elle arrivait à lire correctement en lui, elle savait qu'une moitié de lui s'inquiétait encore pour sa fille. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Oh, sans doute plus de la moitié l'était en fait. « C'est la varicelle. Elle ira très bien après », lui assura Kate. Il avait l'air un peu perdu.

« Je sais » marmonna t-il. « J'ai juste ... Elle n'a pas été vraiment malade depuis ... » Il soupira et Kate attendit, sachant ce qui allait venir. « Depuis que Meredith a déménagé. Même quand nous étions divorcés, elle apparaissait toujours avec un jouet ou quelque chose quand Alexis était malade, si elle était pas loin. Et ça a toujours rendu Alexis plus heureuse. »

Kate sourit et gardait à nouveau ses cheveux dans sa main. « Elle a l'air bien, Rick. »

« Tu n'étais pas là hier soir » dit-il calmement. « Elle n'arrêtait pas de demander quand sa maman allait venir, et je ... je ... Kate », il leva les yeux vers elle et les murs qu'il avait érigés tombèrent. « Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que sa maman était venue et qu'elle m'avait poignardé dans le dos. »

« Oh, Rick » elle soupira, tendant sa main pour l'enlacer dans une étreinte. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et enfouit son visage dans son ventre. Ses yeux dévièrent vers la porte et vers la cuisine, ou ils s'étaient tenus sur les tabourets quelques semaines plus tôt. Ça aurait pu être drôle, si ça n'avait pas été horrible ou tragique.

« Ça ira bien » murmurait-elle. « Ça ira mieux. » Le soupir, qu'il donna brisa presque son cœur et elle resserra sa prise un peu plus longtemps.

Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna d'elle quelques minutes plus tard, pour trouver son regard. « Je sais. »

« Vraiment? »

Il sourit. « Vraiment. » Ils ne dirent rien pendant une minute. « Merci. »

« Pour toi, toujours » sourit-elle.

« Kate! » appela Alexis.

Ils se mirent à rire et Rick la lâcha permettant à Kate de s'éloigner. « J'arrive, Lex » répondit elle. « Où est la calamine? »

« Dans l'armoire à pharmacie de sa salle de bains » répondit-il. « Elle va probablement être complètement épuisée d'ici peu. »

« Je vais l'emmener alors. Dois-je t'appeler quand elle est prête à se coucher? » demanda t elle, alors qu'elle prenait une bouchée de ses macaronis.

Il lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. « Ça ne te dérange pas? »

« Pas du tout » répondit-elle. Elle n'avait pas à l'être. Malade comme il l'était, c'était réconfortant d'être capable de faire ça pour lui, à être en mesure d'aider quelqu'un d'autre à faire face aux problèmes. « Je viendrai te chercher. Écris ! »

« Oui Madame » il la salua alors qu'elle prenait son bol et sortait du bureau.

Elle posa son bol sur le comptoir et se dirigea ensuite vers le salon. « Prête à être badigeonnée, Little Miss? Tu as vu Mathilda jusqu'au bout? »

Alexis hocha la tête. « Et vécurent heureux pour toujours. »

Kate sourit, tira la couverture et lui tendit la main. « On va monter pour aller se coucher, d'accord? »

« Il est trop tôt » protesta Alexis, même si elle se levait et qu'elle prenait la main de Kate. « Mais je suis un peu fatiguée. »

« Ça arrive quand tu es malade, j'en ai bien peur » répondit Kate alors qu'elle la guidait hors de la salle de séjour et qu'elles montèrent les escaliers. « Ton père viendra te border quand tu seras prête. »

« D'accord » dit Alexis avec facilité pendant qu'elles se dirigeaient vers sa chambre. « Tu peux aller plus vite? Ca me gratte! »

Kate se mit à rire et alluma les lumières avant de porter Alexis dans sa salle de bains. « Okay, Munchkin*. Comment veux tu qu'on fasse? Veux tu que je fasse ton dos et je te laisse faire le reste? »

Alexis secoua la tête. « Peux tu le faire? Ça me fait mal. »

Kate acquiesça. Elle n'était pas très a l'aise pour barbouiller Alexis avec cette bouillie rose, si Alexis n'était pas à l'aise non plus elle n'aurait qu'a le faire seule. Mais, lorsque la fillette se débarrassa de ses sous-vêtements et qu'elle tendit les bras comme Jack sur le Titanic, Kate réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Elle se mit à rire et attrapa la bouteille, versant quelques gouttes sur du coton.

« C'est un peu comme relier les points » dit Alexis alors que Kate essayait de trouver chaque endroit pour le recouvrir de pommade rose. « Papa l'a fait la nuit dernière. »

« Ton papa a fait quoi? » demanda Kate.

« Papa reliait mes taches. »

Kate se mit à rire. « Vraiment? »

« Uh-huh. Il a trouvé l'un des mascaras de Grand mère et a fait des formes différentes de partout! »

Kate sourit à cette pensée et puis émit un petit rire lorsqu'elle repéra une petite étoile qui n'était pas partie malgré le bain. « J'en vois une ici », lui dit-elle, chatouillant la hanche d'Alexis où l'étoile était.

Alexis rigola. « Ne me chatouille pas, je suis malade! »

« Toutes mes excuses » Kate sourit. Elle la regarda. « Ok, je vais faire la partie gauche du visage » dit-elle. « Fermes tes yeux et prends une profonde respiration et bloque ton souffle, d'accord? »

Alexis hocha la tête et fit ce que lui dit Kate, en prenant une drôle et grande respiration tout en gonflant ses joues. Kate se dépêcha de couvrir chaque bouton, avant que la fillette manque de souffle, elle avait recouvert les dix-sept boutons.

« Tout est fini » proclama t-elle.

« Merci, Kate » sourit Alexis.

« Pour toi quand tu veux, fillette. Maintenant, pourquoi n'irais tu pas mettre ce grand tee-shirt qui est sur la poignée de la salle de bain et ensuite on y va? »

Alexis hocha la tête, Kate se leva, quitta la salle de bains fermant bien la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le lit et repoussa les couvertures, lissa celle du matelas et gonfla les oreillers comme elle le faisait habituellement. Il y avait déjà un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet et Kate remarqua qu'Hamilton la tortue n'était pas loin de l'oreiller, à côté d'une vielle chaussette de singe.

Elle sourit à cette pensée, que son cadeau de Noël avait une place sur le lit d'Alexis. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, et Alexis en sortie toute couverte de rose, elle nageait dedans et Kate réalisa que c'était un tee shirt de Richard Castle. Il avait des tee-shirts? Quel homme !

« Tu veux bien me lire une histoire? » demanda Alexis, alors qu'elle grimpait dans son lit, récupérant instinctivement les animaux en peluche sous les oreillers. Elle les porta à sa poitrine et Kate s'assura que le produit ne déteindrait pas sur eux. Mais Alexis était prudente et les gardait bien contre le tee shirt.

« Bien sûr, Lex » répondit Kate. « Quelle histoire? »

« Peut-on lire Where the Sidewalk Ends* encore une fois? » demanda t elle de sa petite voix.

Kate sourit. « Bien sûr. » Elle trouva le livre au milieu de l'étagère d'Alexis puis revint vers le lit et se mit a genoux par terre, mais Alexis secoua la tête.

« Sur le lit avec moi » dit-elle, a gauche d'elle sous entendu.

Kate rit de ses singeries et s'assit à côté d'Alexis. Elle sentait la tête de la fillette contre son bras et elle enroula son bras autour de la petite fille lui permettant de s'installer au niveau de la tête de lit. « Okay, petite princesse. Quelle histoire je lis en premier? »

* Les Munchkins sont une race fictive de petits humanoïdes dans Le magicien d'oz. Le munchkin est aussi une race de chat.

* « Where the Sidewalk Ends » : "là où les trottoirs s'arrêtent" livre de poésie illustré pour enfant de Shel Silverstein.


	9. Chapter 9

Note de la traductrice : Bonjour bonjour :) je m'excuse platement pour ces 2 semaines sans publication. Apres mes vacances j'ai eut un soucis de voiture qui fait que j'ai du les prolongées :/ . tout ça n'étant pas prévu j'ai perdu du temps sur mon chapitre. (pas de PC ou j'étais). La semaine qui arrive ainsi que la suivante vont etre chargée mais je vais tenté de publier dans les temps. En tout cas, ce chapitre je l'adore c'est sans doute un de mes préférés... On va dire qu'il vaut le coup d'avoir été aussi attendu ^^. Bonne lecture :) [oh et merci a tous pour ses nombreuses reviews! En particulier Caskett1428 qui a carrément mis 4 reviews... La patience est une vertus lol enfin je m'excuse vraiment pour ce long délais quand même!]

Note de l'auteur: Alors, c'est le plus long chapitre à ce jour. Beaucoup de choses se passent, et il couvre un bon mois et demi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

« Tu es ridicule. »

« Non c'est pas vrai. »

« Si tu l'es » répondit Lanie récupérant un livre au hasard sur l'étagère du magasin et le retourna pour lire a la va vite le synopsis. « Ce n'est pas le véritable problème. »

« Si, ça l'est » insista Kate, inspectant ses doigts, après avoir cherché infructueusement sur une autre étagère. C'était désespéré. « Je ne vais jamais le trouver. »

« Pourquoi ça doit être forcément ce livre? Prends-lui quelque chose d'autre. Je suis sûr qu'il va l'aimer. Merde, je suis sûr qu'il aime tout ce que tu lui donnes ! »

Elle semblait exaspérée et Kate s'était finalement tournée pour la regarder. « Pourquoi dis-tu ça? » demanda t elle à son amie. Lanie reposa le livre sur l'étagère et donna à Kate un regard éloquent.

« Cet homme t'appelle pratiquement tous les jours ! »

« Et alors? » Kate haussa les épaules. C'est vrai, Rick et elle s'appelaient l'un et l'autre tout le temps ce n'était pas très important. Ça ne l'était pas vraiment. La plupart du temps elle parlait à Alexis pendant un moment puis, elle parlaient un peu à Rick et puis ils raccrochaient. Et il l'avait seulement appelée une fois au travail, peut-être deux.

« Il t'as appelé au poste au moins quatre fois cette semaine. »

Kate plissa les yeux. « Trois, n'exagère pas. Et le dernier appel c'était parce qu'il ne trouvait pas la plaque à biscuits et qu'Alexis avait une vente de gâteau à faire le lendemain à l'école. »

« Et c'est pour cela que tu me traînes ici à dix heures du matin pendant ta journée de congé? Tu veux faire ça maintenant comme ça tu pourras faire cuire tous les biscuits avec ton homme et sa fille cet après-midi? » Elle la regarda avec beaucoup trop d'arrogance au goût de Kate.

« C'est pour la charité, pour Pâques » se défendit elle alors que Lanie se dirigeait vers une autre allée. Ça devait être quelque part par là. C'était le plus grand « Barnes and Noble » de la ville. Ils devaient sûrement l'avoir.

« Avec l'école? N'est-ce pas illégal ou quelque chose du genre? »

« C'est une école privée » répondit Kate. « Es-tu sûre de ne pas l'avoir vu dans les classiques? »

« Kate, elle n'était pas dans les classiques, et elle n'était pas non plus dans les collections. Et pourquoi tu saurais où se trouve la plaque à biscuits de Richard Castle hum? »

Kate cligna des yeux et détourna la tête, pour ne pas que Lanie voit ses joues s'empourprer. « J'ai été la dernière à m'en servir. Et ce n'est pas mon homme », ajouta t-elle après coup.

« Oh, pitié. Ce mec n'a pas autant fait la rubrique des potins depuis des mois. Et la première fois qu'il l'a fait, c'était avec toi. »

« Lanie... » protesta Kate, en saisissant son coude pour l'amener vers le rayon théâtre.

« Pas de Lanie avec moi. Vous êtes allés voir The Producers ensemble il y a trois semaines. »

« Voir une comédie musicale ensemble est un crime? » Répondit Kate avec facilité. Elle n'allait pas laisser gagner Lanie.

« Non, bien sûr que non », sourit Lanie. « Ce qui est criminel c'était combien tu as adoré le show, qu'il t'a emmenée danser après, mais que vous ne vous êtes toujours pas embrassé! »

« Alexis était fatiguée en plus et j'ai échangé mon planning avec Egrin, donc j'avais une journée de congé le lendemain. C'était juste une simple danse, Lanie, » répondit-elle, alors qu'elle s'accroupissait pour voir les livres de théâtre sur l'étagère du bas.

Elle avait passé une soirée merveilleuse. Il l'avait emmenée voir le spectacle parce qu'elle avait reconnue aimer les films de Mel Brooks, et qu'il était un grand fan. Ils s'étaient assis au centre de l'orchestre et avaient beaucoup ri durant toute la pièce. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir eu autant de plaisir a regarder un spectacle. Les commentaires qu'il faisait chuchotant pendant les scènes et son pied qui se heurtait contre le sien à chaque fois qu'ils avaient reconnu une référence à quelque chose... Nul autre n'avait réussi à faire perdurer son sourire aussi longtemps.

Après ça, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la rue, tous les deux très éveillés et bien habillés puis il avait tourné la tête vers elle avec un sourire.

_« Donc, Kate, est ce que ça vous intéresserait de poursuivre cette soirée? » demanda t il._

Kate l'observa, vêtu de son costume et de sa cravate, ses yeux pétillants. « Qu'avez vous à l'esprit, M. Castle? » Elle ne voulait pas non plus terminer cette soirée ainsi.

« Eh bien, je connais un club très sympa ou il y a une super bande qui joue tous les mercredis. Prête pour danser? »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sourit, prenant le bras qu'il lui tendait. « J'adorerais. »

Il sourit et l'emmena dans la rue,

_appela__un taxi et la laissa rentrer. « Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé à un spectacle depuis des années » lui dit il, son corps chaud près du sien._

« Moi non plus » admit-elle. Ça avait été une agréable soirée. « J'ai perdu l'habitude d'aller voir un spectacle. »

« Eh bien, chaque fois que tu voulais voir un spectacle, dis-le moi. Je serais ravi de te y accompagner. »

Il avait l'air vraiment sincère et elle se mit à sourire, posant une main sur son genou et le pressa doucement. « Ta mère m'a déjà fait la même offre. »

Il haletait. « Battu à plate coutures par ma propre mère. Comment vais-je survivre? »

« Avec mélodrame, j'en suis sûr » grogna t-elle, en se tournant pour regarder les lumières de la

_ville passer par la fenêtre. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et ils passèrent le reste du trajet dans un silence chaleureux. Elle était bien, heureuse et insouciante en cette nuit, et c'était plutôt agréable._

Quand le taxi s'arrêta, Rick paya le chauffeur de taxi (chose à laquelle Kate avait renoncé à se battre depuis longtemps) et il sorti tendant une main pour aider Kate a descendre sur le trottoir. Il l'entoura de son bras et la guida dans un bâtiment de verre ou l'on voyait des danseurs et pleins de couleurs. Les silhouettes des danseurs étaient visibles à travers les grandes fenêtres vitrées et Kate regarda autour d'elle curieuse, tandis qu'ils entraient dans le club. La musique semblait être du rap, avec les lumières colorées et de grandes fenêtres ouvertes, mais lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, elle fut accueillie par les sons apaisants du Jazz. Elle sourit.

« Tu aimes? » demanda t il.

« C'est génial » répondit-elle, regardant autour de la large piste de danse les petites tables en bois le long des murs blancs, et du bar dans le coin au fond. Le groupe était sur une scène contre le mur gauche de la salle, les musiciens étaient vêtus de veste et de jeans. Les danseurs étaient un mélange de genre, et tout le monde avait l'air à l'aise, se balançant sur la musique douce.

Rick remit leur veste au vestiaire et ensuite conduisit Kate sur la piste, sa main dans la sienne. Il l'attira dans ses bras et elle sourit tout en enveloppant un bras autour de son cou alors qu'ils commençaient à se balancer. La musique était douce mais rythmée, et ils bougeaient bien ensemble. Les hésitations et maladresses que Will et elles avaient ressenti lorsqu'ils avaient danser ensemble, ne se ressentait pas là. La, ils dansaient vraiment ensemble. Il ne menait pas vraiment, mais il était sûr de lui, et elle se sentait confiante dans ses mouvements.

« Comment connais-tu cet endroit? » demanda t elle pendant que le groupe entamait une autre chanson, celle-ci était plus lente et plus fluide. Il n'y avait aucune voix, mais le saxophoniste jouait une mélodie envoûtante. « Il ne ressemble pas à un club de jazz. »

« Mon ami André en est le propriétaire, » répondit Rick, son souffle chaud contre sa joue. « C'est normalement un club de hip-hop, comme tu peux le voir avec ces lumières, mais il aime plus le jazz, donc il en fait tous les mercredis. »

Elle sourit puis se mit à rire, lorsqu'il la fit tournoyer sur elle même, tout à fait dans les temps, mais hors de propos avec la musique. « Tu es un bon danseur. »

« Tu es une bonne partenaire » répondit-il.

_« Merci ça me touche vraiment. » dit Kate sentant que sa main faisait de petits cercles contre le tissu de sa longue robe noire._

« Je n'énonce que les faits. Le niveau de charme vis a vis des faits n'est égal qu'au niveau de la grâce du sujet, » murmurait-il.

« Vraiment? » dit elle en riant. « Êtes-vous en train d'essayer de me séduire, M. Castle? » Cette pensée lui échappa spontanément et elle se mordit la lèvre quand il se mit à rire contre son oreille.

« Oh, Miss Beckett, si je cherchais à vous séduire, vous sauriez, » murmura t-il. « Pour l'instant, je suis tout simplement en train de profiter d'une danse avec une partenaire de qualité. Faites le-moi savoir si vous voulez être séduite. »

Elle lui fit une petite pichenette sur son oreille et il se mit à rire. Il était charmant; elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais elle n'était pas là pour charmer ce soir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se disait.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ensemble. Il est sexy, Kate. Et il pense la même chose pour toi. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai », répondit Kate, accroupie et cherchant le livre sur l'étagère des pièces de théâtre. Lanie avait parlé tout ce temps? Elle ne pouvait pas penser qu'elle avait perdu le fil de la conversation en repensant à Rick Castle, alors elle se concentra encore plus pour trouver la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le titre. « Ahah! »

« Tu l'as enfin trouvé? » demanda Lanie avec enthousiasme.

Kate hocha la tête et récupéra le livre 'Cymbeline' sur l'étagère. Elle se leva et empoigna la pièce. « Je l'ai. »

« Peux-tu me rappeler pourquoi c'est l'œuvre la plus obscur de Shakespeare? Tu n'aurais pas pu juste lui prendre un bel exemplaire de Storm ou quelque chose d'autre? »

Kate secoua la tête en sourirant. « Imogen, le personnage principal féminin est le seul **d'une logique non féministe**que Shakespeare ait jamais écrit », expliqua t-elle.

« Et alors? »

« Alors » poursuivit Kate: « Rick m'a dit que ce genre de personnage n'existait pas. Je suis sur le point de lui prouver le contraire » elle sourit. Il serait furieux. Ça allait être parfait.

« Pour son anniversaire? Tu vas lui prouver qu'il a tord pour son 30ème anniversaire? » Lanie la regarda avec indignation et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Quoi? » demanda Kate. C'était le cadeau idéal. Il serait sans doute hystérique, surtout si elle surlignait tous les dialogues d'Imogen.

« Ma fille, c'est une façon d'émasculer un homme, pas de le rendre joyeux. »

Kate roula des yeux. « Non, Lanie. C'est la façon de gagner une argumentation. Et il va trouver ça génial. Il a déjà pleins de cadeaux de ses fanes tous les mois et il m'a dit dimanche soir qu'il aimerait avoir quelque chose d'autre qu'un truc recouvert de rouge à lèvres ou des poèmes d'amour. »

« Donc tu lui prends un cadeau pour lui dire « Je-t'avais-dit-que-j'avais-raison ? »Kate, franchement... Offres-lui une cravate ou quelque chose du genre » insista Lanie alors qu'elle suivait Kate vers la caisse.

« Je ne vais pas lui offrir une cravate, Lanie. C'est mon ami, pas ma poupée Ken, » répondit-elle. Vraiment, Lanie était ridicule. Il allait l'adorer.

« C'est ton mec. C'est toi qui est censé l'habiller. »

« Ce n'est pas mon mec » répéta Kate. « C'est mon ami. Et je sais ce qu'il faut lui offrir pour son anniversaire » continua t elle alors qu'elles marchaient à travers une allée de cartes pailletées et colorées. Elle les regarda et sourit lorsqu'elle en repéra une qui disait, « Joyeux anniversaire, grand-papa! » « Parfait », dit-elle, en la récupérant.

« Kate, vraiment. Arrête! » protesta Lanie, récupérant la carte. « Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. »

« Lanie, il va trouver ça vraiment drôle. C'est le cadeau parfait. Ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, va chercher nos café, je t'y retrouve une fois que j'ai payé » lui dit-elle.

Lanie fronça les sourcils. « Ne viens pas pleurer après quand ça aura mal tourné. Tu devrais le regarder sous un autre angle. »

Kate la poussa, puis se mit a la caisse attendant derrière la file. Tiraillant sa lèvre inférieure elle se mit à réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir ça sous un autre angle. Avec Rick ça ne mènerait nul part. Son amitié ne menait nulle part. Ils se voyaient tout le temps. Elle irait faire des gâteaux avec eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Ils étaient amis, et Lanie était folle.

« Mademoiselle? » le caissier la fit sortir de ses songes et elle posa son cadeau pour Rick sur le tapis. Il allait l'adorer. C'était certain.

(...)

« Je suis sur le chemin, Alexis » dit Kate, alors qu'elle sortait de sa voiture, en prenant le cadeau sur le siège du passager. « Oui. J'arrive. »

« Viens! » gémit elle de sa petite voix dans le combiné. « Je veux donner à papa son cadeau et j'ai déjà attendu toute la journée! »

Kate se mit à rire et salua le portier alors qu'elle s'avançait vers l'ascenseur. « Je rentre dans l'ascenseur la. J'arrive dans une minute. »

« D'accord. Vite! » dit elle avant de raccrocher.

Kate secoua la tête et monta dans l'ascenseur, appuyant sur le bouton du cinquième étage. Elle avait du rentrer chez elle après son travail afin qu'elle puisse se changer et récupérer le cadeau de Rick, elle n'avait tout simplement pas envie de fêter son anniversaire habillée de crasse par les bennes a ordures de la rue qui contenaient certaines substances auxquelles elle ne préférait pas penser.

Alexis n'aimait pas attendre, elle avait réussit a ne pas donner à Rick son cadeau tout de suite, et qu'elle était impatiente, comme les enfants de sept ans le sont généralement.

Kate sourit lorsqu'elle sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement. Elle avait hâte de voir ce que Rick pensait de son cadeau. Elle n'était pas vraiment impatiente de la fête où il l'avait conviée le jeudi. Mais elle n'eut pas eu le temps d'y penser que la porte s'ouvrit déjà sur Alexis qui lui saisissait sa main, pour l'emmener a l'intérieur.

« Enfin! » s'écriait-elle d'une façon trop dramatique.

« Je n'ai qu'une demi-heure de retard ! » dit Kate en riant. « Un peu de patience, munchkin. »

Alexis la fixa. « Je ne suis pas patiente. Papa a pu le constater. »

« Qu'est-ce que ton père a pu faire pour tuer toute ta patience? » demanda Kate lorsqu'elle enlevait sa veste.

« Il n'a pas arrêté de demander ce que je lui avais pris pendant une demi-heure » soupira Alexis. « Je l'ai laissé à Gram. »

Kate luttait pour ne pas rire. Cela expliquait l'attitude d'Alexis face à son retard. Elle laissait la fillette se diriger vers le salon et sourit en voyant Martha s'avachir sur le canapé, Rick était assis à côté d'elle enthousiaste, il observait tout tel un gamin à Noël.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as torturé aussi ta mère ? » dit Kate en guise de salutation.

Rick la regarda et lui sourit. « T'es la ! »

« Je suis désolée que ça ait eu pris si longtemps. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu as pu garder tout le monde très occupé durant tout ce temps grâce a à ton naturel si adulte? » Répondit-elle.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Kate tandis qu'Alexis sautait sur le divan et consola sa grand-mère en lui caressant la jambe.

« C'est mon anniversaire, ne soit pas désagréable avec moi » dit-il en arrivant vers elle.

« Joyeux anniversaire » répondit-elle, en lui tendant son cadeau.

Il le prit et il palpa l'emballage entre ses mains « Est-ce que c'est un chien? »

« Oui » répondit-elle. « C'est un chiot. Je l'ai découpé et je l'ai fourré dans une boîte en forme de livre. »

« Kate! » s'écria Alexis.

« Je plaisante, Alexis » dit-elle, se penchant sur Rick pour le regarder. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose. »

« Je trouve ça drôle » dit Martha alors qu'Alexis la foudroya du regard. « Plutôt drôlement macabre en fait. »

« Merci, Martha. Maintenant je sais d'où Ricky tient ça. » Elle se tourna vers Rick et s'aperçut qu'il avait déjà défait le papier cadeaux et était en train d'examiner le livre. « Tu sais, habituellement on doit attendre pour ouvrir les cadeaux pour que tout le monde puisse voir. »

« Tu m'as offert une pièce de Shakespeare » répondit-il, rencontrant son regard. « Une pièce vraiment noir de Shakespeare. »

« Tu trouveras Imogen, la seule innocente et sans idéo-féministe des personnages féminins. »

Elle remarqua qu'Alexis sautillait et trottinait hors du salon tandis que Rick restait bouche bée. « Tu me prouves que j'ai tords? » demanda t il avec étonnement. « Et c'est mon cadeau? »

Elle hocha la tête et se sentit douter. Peut-être que Lanie avait eu raison la semaine dernière. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais lorsque son visage se fendit en un énorme sourire et qu'il l'étreignit, son grand corps l'enveloppant tandis qu'il riait dans son oreille.

« C'est Super. Merci. »

Elle se mit à sourire et le serra dans ses bras. « De rien. Joyeux anniversaire. Il y a une carte aussi. »

Il s'éloigna d'elle avec enthousiasme et tira la carte, puis fronça des sourcils en voyant le dessus.

« Que dit-elle, Darling? » demanda Martha depuis le canapé.

« C'est écrit : « Joyeux anniversaire, grand-père », devant » lui dit il, en regardant Kate avec un froncement de sourcils, avant d'ouvrir la carte. Martha se mit à rire à gorge déployée. « Et c'est écrit: « Pour Rick, joyeux anniversaire Tu n'es pas encore un grand-père mais tu es à mi chemin. Bises. Kate. PS : Tu a l'air sacrément en forme pour quelqu'un pas loin de la soixantaine. »à l'intérieur. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle. « Merci de dire que j'ai vraiment l'air en forme. »

Elle sourit. Elle savait qu'il aimerait le cadeau. « Pas de quoi. »

« À mon tour! » annonça Alexis alors qu'elle bondissait dans la pièce. Elle marchait vers eux et remit à Rick une forme bizarre empaquetée, qui ressemblait à peu près à ce qu'il venait de faire de son papier cadeau quelques minutes plus tot.

Alexis tira Kate vers le canapé à côté de Martha et grimpa ensuite sur ses genoux. Kate sursauta mais enroula par la suite ses bras autour de la petite fille, ignorant le regard ravie que Martha lui lançait. Elle avait toujours l'impression que Martha l'épiait, analysant chacun de ses mouvements pour les approuver. Ce n'était pas gênant en soi, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle se rapprochait physiquement d'eux, Alexis, Rick et elle échangeaient bien plus que des contacts physiques.

Rick s'assit sur la table basse et déballa délicatement le cadeau d'Alexis. L'emballage jaune enlevé, il fixa le cadre fabriqué à partir de bâtons de crème glacée et de colle. Chaque face du cadre représentait des photos différentes d'Alexis ou d'Alexis et Rick ou, sur un côté, d'Alexis, Rick et Kate. Le cadre avait différentes perles et paillettes collées à l'extérieur, et il semblait beaucoup plus décoré que lorsque qu'Alexis et Kate l'avait fait la semaine dernière.

Kate regardait comment Rick tournait le cadre, les yeux étrangement brillants. Il sourit à Alexis. « C'est incroyable, Pumkin. Merci », dit-il, d'une voix un peu rauque.

« De rien, papa. Joyeux anniversaire. »

« Le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu » sourit-il.

« Kate m'a aidée à le faire » ajouta Alexis.

Rick regarda Kate. « Vraiment? »

« Uh-huh! Quand tu es allé à ta réunion la semaine dernière, et que Kate et moi avions fait des cookies, en fait on t'a préparé ça. » expliqua Alexis.

Elles avaient passé un après-midi amusant, assises sur le sol de la chambre d'Alexis, collant des bâtons de glaces ensemble pour faire un cadre, puis triant les piles de photos à mettre lorsque ce fut enfin fini. Elles avaient passé trois heures à le faire, elles avaient ri et gloussé tout le long de la journée. Alexis était amusante brillante, et ça avait été un véritable après-midi de détente pour Kate. De plus, certaines des photos que Martha leur avait données étaient celles d'un Rick Castle beaucoup plus jeune, dont l'une était une photo de bébé. Les fesses nues de Rick Castle où il faisait le poirier sur un divan était une image qu'elle ne serait pas prête d'oublier.

« Eh bien, merci à vous deux » dit Rick tranquillement, les yeux toujours fixé sur Kate.

« C'était un plaisir » Kate répondit avec un sourire. Il avait l'air si heureux, et ça lui nouait l'estomac. En fait, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre.

« Pouvons-nous manger? » demanda Martha, brisant leur connexion visuelle.

« Qu'est ce que nous avons? » demanda Kate alors qu'Alexis courait et sautillait vers la salle à manger, Martha sur ses talons.

« Aucune idée » répondit Rick, lui offrant sa main pour l'aider a se lever du divan.

Elle la prit et elle se leva, mais elle trébucha et fini par se cogner contre lui, ils se trouvaient poitrine contre torse. Elle croisa son regard et le trouva rempli d'émotion.

« Merci pour elle de l'avoir aidée pour mon cadeau. »

« C'était amusant » répondit-elle. « Elle est grande, et elle voulait te faire quelque chose de vraiment spécial. »

« J'adore ce genre de cadeau venant d'elle » lui dit il.

« Papa! » appela Alexis.

« L'heure du dîner... », dit-il calmement. Ils se regardèrent fixement durant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se détourne, la guidant vers la salle à manger, sa main dans son dos. Elle ne pouvait pas tout expliquer face a ce qu'ils venaient de partager, mais ça avait été intense. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu puissant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda t il alors qu'ils marchaient le long du mur pour se retrouver face à face avec un récipient énorme. Des ailes de poulet chaudes des frites et des tacos recouvraient la table.

« C'est ton dîner d'anniversaire » expliqua Alexis. « Tout ce qu'un homme doit avoir » poursuivit-elle à voix basse.

Rick et Kate se mirent à rire et il la poussa doucement avec sa hanche. « As-tu fait ça aussi? »

« C'était l'idée de Martha » répondit Kate, souriant au patriarche. C'était fantastique, et elle n'allait pas mentir, ça avait l'air délicieux.

« Eh bien, j'ai été aidée » insista Martha.

« C'est le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie! » dit Rick avec enthousiasme lorsqu'ils s'assirent. « Avec mes trois femmes préférées. Impossible de faire mieux que ça » il rayonnait, attrapant une aile de poulet.

Kate, Martha et Alexis sourirent lorsque Rick gémissait et haletait a chaque nouvel aliment qu'il trouvait sur la table. Ses trois femmes préférées. Depuis quand faisait elle partie de ce groupe? Et depuis quand avait-elle autorisé à son estomac de faire de tel soubresaut suite a cette phrase?

Ils n'étaient pas en couple. Kate était sûre de n'être pas prête à commencer une nouvelle histoire encore. Même si ça faisait presque cinq mois qu'elle avait rompu avec Will, elle trouvait encore la perspective d'une rencontre inintéressante. Même si, pour être honnête, elle n'aurait pas pu connaître Rick ... mais ce n'était pas une relation. Il était encore mal à cause du divorce et de sa séparation et elle, elle était juste mal. Ce n'était pas le moment. Et il n'avait pas manifesté le moindre intérêt pour ça, alors elle était contente. Elle pouvait rester ici, dans ce cocon joyeux d'amitié pour longtemps. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait, non?

« Pour les trois femmes les plus incroyables » dit Rick, levant son verre, « Merci de m'avoir donné le meilleur anniversaire. »

(...)

Kate sortit de l'ascenseur et lissa sa robe. Elle était nerveuse et ses talons claquaient bruyamment sur le sol alors qu'elle marchait vers l'appartement 504, où elle pouvait entendre les bruits de la musique et des éclats de voix. Elle voulait vraiment aller à la fête d'anniversaire de Richard Castle pour ses 30 ans.

Elle prit une profonde respiration, sentant les papillons virevolter dans son ventre alors qu'elle se tenait là, devant la porte. Ce n'était pas un véritable problème. C'était juste une fête - une fête pleine de gens célèbres, riches et des gens importants. Et elle, qui était-elle?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse décider ou pas que c'était une bonne idée, et si oui ou non elle devait vraiment y aller, la porte s'ouvrit sur Matha.

« Kate! » elle rayonnait. « Oh il sera tellement content de vous voir. »

« Salut, Martha » Kate sourit, se sentant un peu plus à l'aise. Au moins, le maire ne lui avait pas ouvert la porte. Avec Martha, elle pouvait mieux faire face.

« Comment allez-vous, ma chère? Vous êtes magnifique. »

Kate rougit. « Vous aussi » répondit-elle, voyant la longue robe verte à manches longues que Martha portait, ses cheveux tombaient en une cascade de boucles. « J'adore votre robe. »

Martha se moqua légèrement et lui sourit tandis qu'elle l'entraîna dans la pièce. « Vous me flattez, Kate. Mais, c'est vous que nous attendions. Cette robe est à mourir » ajouta t-elle alors qu'elles rentraient.

Les yeux de Kate s'agrandirent. Le loft était bondé. Tous les meubles dans le salon avaient été poussés sur le côté pour faire une piste de danse, où une dizaine de couples se balançaient au rythme de la musique, la sono de Rick était impressionnante. Les serveurs zigzaguaient dans de la cohue, portant des plateaux de luxueux tapas et des verres de martini. Partout où elle regardait, elle voyait des membres de la haute de la ville, certains assis sur le canapé, d'autres accoudés au bar, les autres debout dans des groupes un peu serrés, c'était une marée de personne les plus fines de New York.

« Maintenant, où est mon fils? » murmura Martha, scannant la foule. « Ah, il est dans son bureau. Allez lui dire bonjour, ma chère » dit-elle, en poussant légèrement Kate.

Kate se tourna pour lui dire quelque chose, mais Martha était déjà partie, retournant dans la foule vers un vieux monsieur distingué qui semblait la chercher, ses chaussures vertes disparaissant dans une mer de talons et de chaussures de ville. Kate soupira et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne savait pas qui était ici, et elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place. La robe rouge qu'elle avait mise semblait trop vivante, trop différente. Tout le monde avait l'air distingué, ou à l'aise, ou ... quelque chose qu'elle n'était sûrement pas.

Mais lorsqu'elle trouva Rick dans la foule et attira son attention. Son visage se fendit en un large sourire et elle regarda comment il donna, a la hâte, une excuse au couple sympathique auquel il était en train de parler, il se dirigea vers elle en pressant le pas. Il portait un veston noir et pantalon, ses yeux étincelaient faisant ressortir sa chemise bleue, sans cravate. Il avait l'air magnifique et elle était tout à fait consciente de la façon dont elle le regardait tout comme lui était en train de le faire.

Il l'atteignit en quelques pas et ils se retrouvaient là, face à face à se regarder durant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre. « Encore joyeux anniversaire » dit-elle.

Il rayonnait. « Je te remercie. » Il prit sa main et elle se laissa faire. Puis il la fit tourner, la robe se mit à onduler. « Tu es ravissante » murmurait-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui à nouveau et tenta d'arrêter de faire rougir ses joues. Franchement, quel âge avait-elle? « Merci » répondit-elle.

La robe ne semblait plus être si déplacée maintenant, pas avec ses yeux et ce sourire qu'il faisait. Son corset se colla à son torse et puis à sa taille, sa robe tombant légèrement sur ses genoux dans un bruissement doux. Ses talons haut rouge lui permettait d'être a la hauteur de Rick de sorte qu'ils étaient presque les yeux dans les yeux.

« Vraiment, Kate. Tu es magnifique » poursuivit-il, la main toujours dans la sienne.

Les papillons dans son ventre étaient revenus pour se venger et Kate se battit pour s'empêcher de sourire comme une écolière face à ses mots. « Encore une fois, merci. Mais, c'est ta fête », lui dit elle. « Et je crois que c'est un succès. »

Il hocha la tête et ils se mirent à regarder l'ensemble la pièce. « Paula s'est surpassé. Elle ne m'a pas laissée aider » lui dit il alors qu'il laissait retomber sa main et s'approcher plus prés de sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient plus trop entendre les bruits des autres et la musique, sa main retomba le long de son corps, chaude et lourde. « Je suis content que tu ais pu venir. »

« Moi aussi » répondit-elle, se tournant pour le regarder. « Tu n'as pas l'air mal même » ajouta t-elle, levant la main pour réajuster son costume. « Très bienveillant. »

« J'essaie » il sourit. Puis quelque chose attira son attention derrière son épaule. « Oh, je dois te présenter certaines personnes. Tu viens avec moi? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question plus une déclaration, puisqu'il lui prit la main et qu'il l'attira vers un groupe d'hommes qui se tenaient debout à coté de sa bibliothèque. Les hommes se retournèrent lorsque Kate et Rick s'approchèrent et elle réalisa, que c'étaient des écrivains. Patterson, Connelly, et Cannell accueillirent Rick avec des tapes amicales sur le dos et quelques commentaires sarcastiques sur son âge.

« Le bébé a enfin grandi » rit Stephen Cannell. « Qu'est ce que ça fait? »

« Ça va très bien, pour l'instant » répondit Rick. « Messieurs, je voudrais vous présenter Kate Beckett » dit-il, en se déplaçant légèrement afin qu'ils puissent la voir.

« Bonjour » réussit à dire Kate, essayant désespérément de paraître calme et normale. C'était des auteurs de renoms les plus célèbres du polar. Elle aurait préféré parler à Rick avant d'être mise sur le fait accomplit. Elle se sentait idiote et ils avaient tous l'air très intéressé. Que pouvait-elle avoir à leur dire?

« Donc, vous êtes _la_Kate » déclara Connelly, lui tendant sa main. « Ravie de vous rencontrer Je suis Michael. »

« Stephen » ajouta Cannell, en lui prenant la main.

« James » Patterson emboîta le pas. « Je dois dire, qu'elle est tout ce que tu as dit qu'elle est, Castle. »

Rick sourit et remit sa main à sa place dans le dos de Kate. « N'est-elle pas géniale? »

Kate le regarda, incertaine de savoir s'il fallait être flatté par le fait qu'il parlait d'elle à ses copains de poker, ou gênée par cette attention. Elle lui fit un sourire puis se tourna vers les trois hommes, dont elle fut surprise de les trouver la regardant avec attention et ravissement.

« Rick nous dit que vous travaillez dans les homicides » déclara Patterson. « N'en avez-vous pas marre de lui et de ses idées folles, puisque vous le faite dans la vraie vie ? »

Kate ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Rick la coupa. « En vérité? Oh, ses meurtres sont plus réalistes que les miens. »

« Hé, champion, n'essayes pas de jouer dans la cours des grands » se mit à rire Connelly. « Tu es encore en retard de deux livres cette année. »

Rick fronça les sourcils et Patterson se tourna vers Kate. « Alors? »

Elle rit face au ridicule de la situation. Richard Castle se faisait chambrer par les « grands garçons? » Ça n'avait pas de prix. « Pas encore, mais vous pouvez être sûr que je vous le ferais savoir quand ça arrivera » répondit-elle.

Ils se mirent à rire et Rick la poussa avec sa hanche. « Merci » maugréait-il.

« Je vous aime bien Kate » lui dit Cannell. « J'espère que vous continuerez à le garder à sa place. »

« Il vous dit ça? » demanda t elle avec un sourire.

« Oh, non, c'est Martha » Connelly riait. « Rick ne pourrait jamais admettre une telle chose. »

« Parce qu'en fait c'est Alexis qui a le plus d'emprise » ajouta Kate après coup. « Elle a complètement le pouvoir dans cette maison. »

« Okay, okay, » Rick leva une main. « Je l'emmène plus loin. Je n'aime pas ça. C'est mon anniversaire. »

« Ravie de vous avoir rencontré » dit elle aux hommes pendant que Rick commençait à l'attirer vers le milieu de la pièce.

« De même » dirent-ils en chœur.

Elle se mit à rire tandis que Rick faisait un effort surhumain pour la traîner vers la cuisine. Elle le regarda dans les yeux lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle et elle dû étouffer un rire vu la manière dont il avait l'air indigné. C'était mignon. Elle se donna mentalement une gifle. Elle devait arrêter de laisser cette petite voix sortir de sa tête.

« C'était cruel » annonça t-il.

« Oh, allez ! C'était drôle » répondit-elle. « Et puis qu'étais-je censé faire? Tu dis des choses à tes copains sur moi, et tu me présentes à eux sans me prévenir? Allons, tu t'en sors toujours dans ce genre de choses. »

« Je serais heureux de sortir au moins vainqueur dans une situation qui t'impliques » dit-il. « En fait, vainqueur ou non, ce n'est pas très important. » Elle le regarda fixement. « Oh, hum, est ce que c'est vraiment sortit de ma bouche, la? » demanda t il, ouvrant de larges yeux. « Désolé. » Puis il lui prit la main et commença à la conduire vers la piste de danse ou se trouvait un autre groupe de personnes. « De toute façon, tu n'as plus personnes d'autre à rencontrer. »

« Rick ... » balbutia t elle. Mais elle fut coupée par Paula qui le cherchait.

« Ah Rick ! Bien, enfin je t'ai trouvé. J'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi. Les journalistes sont ici. »

« Oh » Rick regarda Kate. « Je ... Ça ne peut pas attendre? »

Paula lui lança un regard exaspéré. « Non, maintenant, allez. Je te laisses revenir à ... elle » elle regarda Kate, « Dans quelques minutes. Viens. »

Rick la regarda avec désolément. « Je reviens » murmura-t-il puis Paula l'agrippa et ils partirent.

Kate cligna des yeux et les regarda s'en aller. Elle ne réalisa pas tout à fait ce qu'il venait de se passer et ce dernier commentaire qu'il avait dit, elle se tenait là, maladroite regardant autour d'elle cherchant un visage familier. Il était encore tôt, peut-être près de 22 heures, et la salle était pleine de monde. Elle fut bousculé par un homme qui passait devant elle et en fut bouche bée.

« Capitaine Montgomery? »

L'homme se retourna et sourit. « Agent de Beckett, quelle surprise ! » dit-il, en faisant un pas vers elle pendant qu'un autre serveur passait. « Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez Castle. »

« Oh, je ... ouais » dit elle maladroitement. Super. « Je, euh, ne savais pas que vous connaissiez Castle non plus. »

« Nous commençons juste à jouer ensemble au poker » répondit Montgomery : « Avec Castle, le juge Markaway et Bob, le maire. »

Kate pencha la tête sur le côté. « Vous jouez au poker avec Bob, le maire? »

« Castle connaît beaucoup de monde. » Montgomery se mit à rire. « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez _la_Kate. »

« La Kate » elle irait demander à Rick pourquoi tout le monde semblait faire référence à elle de cette façon. « Je pense que c'est bien moi. » elle haussa les épaules. « C'est une belle fête. »

« Très animée » dit Montgomery en hochant la tête. « Je suis désolé d'y aller, mais je dois retrouver ma femme » il désigna les deux martinis qu'il avait. « Rendez vous galant, vous voyez? »

Elle se mit à rire. Son capitaine était à un « rendez vous » à la fête de Rick. Le monde n'avait jamais été si petit. Puis un mouvement vers le haut de l'escalier attira son attention, un éclair de cheveux roux jaillit du haut de l'escalier. « Passez une bonne soirée, capitaine » dit-elle en souriant.

Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna tandis que Kate se dirigeait vers l'escalier. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour que personne ne prête attention à ce qu'elle faisait, puis monta l'escalier. Elle sortit sa tête de derrière le mur et sourit. Alexis et une autre petite fille - Paige, sans doute - étaient assises sur le plancher, en chuchotant.

« Je vois que quelqu'un est sorti du lit » dit Kate pour annoncer sa présence. Elle se souvenait les soirées ou elle espionnait durant les fêtes de ses parents au même âge.

« Kate! » Alexis s'écria, se tournant vers elle pou la regarder mi excité mi coupable.

Kate s'assit sur la plus haute marche et mis une jambe sous elle, de sorte qu'elle pouvait être a leur hauteur. « Je parie qu'il y a trop de bruit pour dormir, hein? Et toi, tu es Paige? » demanda t elle, en regardant la fille aux cheveux noir dans sa chemise de nuit en flanelle. La petite hocha la tête timidement.

« C'est Kate » chuchota Alexis. « C'est vraiment très bruyant » dit-elle en se tournant vers Kate et se mordant la lèvre. « Et nous voulions juste regarder un peu. Tu ne le diras pas à Paula? »

Pourquoi toutes les mauvaises choses semblait venir de Paula? Kate sourit à Alexis. « Je ne dirais rien. Pourquoi devrais-je le dire? »

« Elle nous a dit de rester dans ma chambre et ne pas sortir, que les gentilles filles devrait dormir toute la nuit et pas se balader dans la maison » lui dit Alexis. « Et après elle à claquer la porte. »

Kate fronça les sourcils. « Est ce que ton père est venue te border? »

« Oui », elle hocha la tête. « Mais Paula est venue là après parce que nous faisions trop de bruits. »

« On ne faisait que jouer » ajouta Paige d'une petite voix.

« Je suis sûr que vous ne faisiez rien de mal » leur dit Kate. Il y avait probablement soixante dix personnes en bas, et Paula s'inquiétait du bruit que ces deux petites filles faisaient? Quelle sorcière ! Elle regarda les filles puis baissa les yeux vers la fête. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Rick, et ne lui manquerait probablement pas si elle s'absentait pendant une minute ou deux.

« Alors, dites-moi, qu'avez-vous vu? Quelque chose de bien? » demanda t elle aux filles.

Leurs visages s'éclairèrent et Alexis face a Kate et Paige juste derrière son amie. « Tu es la plus jolie » dit-elle.

Kate rougit. « Merci, fillette ».

« C'est vrai » ajouta Paige, hochant la tête, sa tresse rebondit avec ce mouvement. « Et avant la grand mère d'Alexis. »

« Martha est magnifique » en convainc Kate. « Vous avez vu d'autre choses? »

« Paula a failli tomber sur l'un des serveurs » dit Alexis. « C'était drôle, mais elle lui a crié dessus. Elle n'est pas très gentille. »

Kate passa la main dans le dos d'Alexis. Kate le croyait aussi, mais ne voulait pas dire ça à Alexis, cette femme faisait partie de la vie de la fillette, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. « Elle veut juste que la fete soit parfaite pour ton papa. »

« Mais papa s'en fiche » protesta Alexis. « Il aime quand les choses tombent. Il pense que c'est drôle. »

Kate renifla. « J'en suis sûre. C'est ce qui fait de lui ton père. »

« Il n'arrêtait pas de te chercher » poursuivit Alexis. « Il regardait la porte chaque fois qu'elle s'ouvrait. »

Kate regarda les filles. Ce n'était pas pour elles quelque chose d'important, et ça ne voulait certainement rien dire pour Alexis que son père était impatient de voir arriver Kate. « Il aurait pu attendre n'importe qui » répondit Kate.

« Mais il t'attentait » insista Alexis. « Et il a vraiment fait un grand sourire quand il t'a vu. »

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici les filles? » demanda Kate, évitant ainsi d'avoir ce genre de discussion.

Paige rougit furieusement. « Longtemps. »

Kate lui souriait. « Vous êtes fatiguées? »

Elles secouèrent leurs têtes. « Et on s'ennuie dans ma chambre » chuchota Alexis.

Kate hocha la tête et essaya de trouver une solution. La chambre d'amis avait une télévision, et qui aurait-il de mal si les filles dormaient là-bas au lieu de la chambre d'Alexis? Comme ça, elles pourraient faire quelque chose, et peut-être que la télévision pourrait recouvrir les bruits de la fête.

« Voilà ce que nous allons faire » dit-elle en se tournant vers elles. « Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas prendre vos affaires et les mettre dans la chambre d'amis, et vous pourrez regarder la TV ou un film? »

« Vraiment? » demanda Alexis.

« Oui, vraiment » rit Kate. « Vous êtes déjà levée, non? Alors pourquoi ne pas faire quelque chose de plus amusant que de regarder des adultes ennuyeux? » Les filles sourirent. « Allez chercher vos affaires pour vous installer. »

Elles pouffèrent et se mirent a courir dans le couloir. Kate les suivit jusque dans la chambre d'Alexis et les aida à mettre leurs oreillers dans la chambre d'amis. Elle y était déjà allée une fois, après une soirée film plutôt longue. Rick avait insisté, et comme elle s'endormait pratiquement sur son épaule, elle n'avait pas argumenté. Il l'avait guidé à l'étage dans cette pièce, où elle s'était effondrée sans ménagement sur le grand lit, il avait des draps de satin et les oreillers semblaient venir du ciel.

Il avait rit et l'avait bordée, l'embrassant sur son front et promettant de bonnes crêpes pour demain matin. Elle avait eu l'une des meilleures nuit de sa vie dans ce lit, et maintenant, en regardant Alexis et Paige grimper dessus elle en était un peu jalouse. Se blottir avec elles semblait beaucoup plus amusant et beaucoup moins stressant que d'être en bas à la fête. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'était une adulte. Et peut-être que si elle revenait en bas, Rick en aurait fini avec ses photos.

Kate les enroula sous la couette verte et alluma la télé, lançant la télécommande à Alexis. « Vous êtes sûr que ça ira ici? » demanda t elle alors qu'elle lissait les couvertures et qu'elle donnait à chacune un baiser sur le front. Quand elle avait commencé à le faire? Ça semblait si naturel maintenant.

Les filles hochèrent la tête et s'installèrent, puis Elle se tourna pour partir, mais Alexis lui prit la main. « Tu promets que Paula ne sera pas fâchée ? » murmurait-elle. Kate aurait frappé cette femme pour faire douter autant Alexis.

« Promis. Je ferais face à Paula. Et tu sais que ton père serait d'accord » dit-elle à la fillette, s'agenouillant, de sorte qu'elle pouvait parler a sa hauteur. « Et je t'ai donné le feu vert, alors c'est bon. »

« Merci, Kate » dit Alexis, avec un sourire chaleureux. « Tu es la meilleure. »

« Je pense que tu es géniale aussi, kiddo » lui dit-elle, replaçant une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage. « Amusez vous bien. »

« Toi aussi » dirent-elles en chœur.

« Bonne nuit, les filles. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Elle ferma la porte doucement derrière elle, puis s'appuya contre le mur pendant quelques secondes. Paula Haas avait des explications à donner, ou du moins Rick le ferait. Pourquoi avait-il laissé cette femme monter les voir? Alexis n'avait pas besoin d'être supervisée comme ça. Elle était bien plus responsable que Rick la plupart du temps.

Elle entendit les filles rire et chuchoter à travers la porte et sourit, s'écartant du mur. Elle se redressa tirant sur son haut et lissant d'une main ses cheveux avant de parcourir le couloir, éteignant la lampe de la table de nuit de la chambre d'Alexis. Elle commença à descendre, mais Paula se tenait debout en bas de l'escalier, et Kate n'avait aucun moyen de l'éviter. Elle prit une profonde respiration et colla un sourire sur son visage tandis qu'elle descendait.

« Kate Beckett, je présume » déclara Paula en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle ne lui tendit même pas la main.

« Paula » Kate hocha la tête. « Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrée. »

« Exact. Lors des dédicaces ... En Novembre, c'est ça? » demanda elle, une main sur sa hanche, sa robe noire scintillante dans la lumière. « Un certains temps déjà. »

« Le temps passent vite » fit remarquer Kate. Elle se fichait pas mal de savoir qu'elle était sèche Elle n'était pas ravie d'être avec Paula en ce moment. Personne ne devait se soucier d'Alexis comme ça.

« Je vois que vous êtes toujours là » remarqua l'autre femme. « Voulez-vous boire un verre? »

Kate hésita une seconde. Est ce que Paula lui offrait vraiment un verre ou elle voulait la tester? « Non, merci » répondit Kate. Elle n'avait aucun envie d'être légèrement ivre durant cette confrontation.

« Oh, eh bien, venez au bar avec moi pendant que j'en commande un. » répondit-elle, en prenant le coude de Kate et la guida vers le comptoir de la cuisine où les restaurateurs avaient mis en place un bar. « Vodka tonic » dit-elle au jeune homme derrière le comptoir.

Il hocha la tête et commença à mélanger la boisson tandis que Paula, regardait la salle. « Vous avez passé beaucoup de temps avec Rick ces derniers mois » dit-elle, comme si elle parlait de la météo.

« Nous sommes amis » dit Kate avec prudence. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette femme. Faisait-elle une enquête? Était-elle en train de la juger? Était-elle juste une salope? C'était pas très clair.

« Plus que des amis, si on en croit les apparences » continua Paula, en prenant la boisson que le jeune homme lui offrait, sans même le remercier. « Il parle de vous sans cesse. »

« Nous sommes amis » répéta Kate. Elle se déplaça avec inquiétude et joua avec ses doigts. C'était envahissant et désagréable, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'en échapper sans faire empirer les choses.

Un autre couple s'approcha du bar et Paula s'éloigna du comptoir, pour venir se tenir au bord de la piste de danse, forçant Kate à la suivre.

« C'est intelligent, d'utiliser la gamine » dit elle après une minute de silence.

« Excusez-moi? » bafouilla Kate.

« Je vous ai vu parler à Alexis. C'est futé, vraiment » poursuivit-elle, en regardant par-dessus son épaule. « Avoir la fille dans la poche, pour ensuite l'avoir par le trognon je vous félicite. Vous êtes très dévoué, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un travailler aussi dur pour l'avoir depuis un bon moment. » Elle leva son verre comme si elle lui donnait un toast.

Kate n'en revenait pas. Elle était livide. Comment cette femme osait elle suggérer qu'elle utilisait Alexis dans un stratagème calculé pour coucher ensuite avec Rick Castle!

« Mais, vraiment, cocotte, il est complètement épris. Laissez tomber et couchez avec lui. » déclara Paula avec facilité.

« Je vous demande pardon? » Kate avait retrouvé sa voix et les mots fusaient. « Je n'utilise pas Alexis pour avoir Rick, pas du tout. Je n'essaie pas de coucher avec Rick. C'est mon ami, et je n'aime pas ce que vous insinuez. »

« Oh s'il vous plaît » se moqua Paula en se tournant pour la regarder. « Vous pouvez passer à l'acte, Kate. »

Kate plissa les yeux et tenta de résister à l'envie de la gifler. « Je ne suis pas ici pour mettre dans mon lit Rick Castle, Paula. Et si jamais j'entends dire que vous avez dit de telles choses à Alexis, je peux personnellement vous assurer que votre travail sera le dernier de vos soucis. » Elle n'avait pu contenir son venin plus longtemps, mais Kate s'empêcha d'en dire plus. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui donner plus de munitions.

« Vous êtes très forte » répondit Paula, complètement imperturbable. « Mais vraiment. Laissez tomber. Juste sortez de son monde et tout ira bien ok? »

« Sortir de son monde? » lâcha Kate. « C'est intéressant. »

« Non, ce qui est intéressant, c'est que vous lui mettez le grappin dessus » craqua Paula. « Savez-vous les dommages que vous avez fait à son image? Le travail qu'il m'a fallut faire pour ne pas que vous deux soyez dans le journal? C'est Richard Castle. Il doit être en page six, pas se cacher chez lui pour jouer. »

« Écoutez... » Commença Kate, mais Paula leva une main.

« Vous avez fait un excellent travail. Il ronge son frein, j'en suis sûr. Il suffit donc de conclure l'affaire, cocotte, et après laissez-le dans son monde afin qu'il puisse avancer avec sa carrière, d'accord? »

Kate allait répondre, ou peut-être la giflée pour que l'expression de Paula se change, mais une main se cala contre le creux de son dos et elle se tourna en sursautant. Rick Castle était livide, le visage remplit de colère contenue, son regard envers Paula brillait, Kate se recula légèrement. Il regarda Paula, enragé.

Mais lorsqu'il parla, il était sous contrôlé, tout a fait calme. « Paula ». La femme en question avait l'air stoïque, mais Kate pouvait voir la panique dans ses yeux. « Tu n'as plus à parler à Kate. Tu n'as plus à parler à ma fille sauf si je t'en donne l'autorisation. Tu n'as plus à me téléphoner, ni même m'envoyer d email. Tu n'as pas à venir à dix mètres de cette maison tant que je ne te l'ai pas autorisé. » La main dans son dos était tendue, ses doigts s'enfonçait dans le tissu de sa robe. « Et enfin, tu n'as plus jamais à faire d'insinuations, de quelque manière que ce soit, envers Katherine Beckett pour ce qui est de « sortir » de mon monde. Pourrais-je avoir cette danse? »

Kate cligna des yeux et se retourna pour le regarder, réalisant qu'il était maintenant en train de la fixer avec ses yeux bleu foncé et une émotion contenue. « Oui » répondit-elle en tremblant.

Puis il la tira loin de Paula, qui semblait avoir été comme frappée, puis il la conduisit sur la piste de danse. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et enveloppa l'autre autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre lui, de sorte que leurs mains liées reposaient sur sa poitrine. Elle enroula son bras libre autour de son cou et ils se balancèrent sur le slow qui sortait des haut-parleurs, son corps puissant contre le sien.

Ils se turent pendant de longues minutes, se déplaçant ensemble. Kate pensa que c'était un trop plein d'émotions, passant de la rage à la stupéfaction, la colère, à la confusion en même temps. Elle était furieuse et se sentait insultée et blessé par les accusations de Paula. Mais elle était tout aussi impressionnée, flattée et réconfortée par la défense que Rick avait eu envers elle. Puis elle était confuse par cette défense et sa signification, qu'est ce que ça voulait dire, et qu'est ce qu'ils étaient. Elle en avait mal à la tête, et la sensation du corps de Rik qui la serrait contre lui, sa main chaude autour de la sienne, son bras autour de son corps, son eau de Cologne, son odeur et sa chaleur rayonnante envers elle - c'était vraiment trop.

« Je suis désolé » murmura t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle soupira et joua doucement avec ses doigts derrière son cou. « Ne le sois pas. Ce n'était pas toi » répondit-elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit désolé. Il n'avait rien fait.

« Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire toutes ces choses sur toi » poursuivit-il.

Elle s'éloigna pour répondre en le regardant dans les yeux. « Dis-moi qu'est ce que tu as entendu? »

« Assez pour pouvoir la virer » répondit-il, en rencontrant son regard. « J'ai tenté d'essayer de vous interrompre mais vous deux ... Les combat de chat à coté ce n'est rien, mais, mon Dieu, Kate, je suis tellement désolé. »

Elle rit et lui serra la main. « Vraiment. Ne le soit pas. »

Il hocha la tête après quelques minutes et ils se mirent à se balancer de nouveaux ensemble, les yeux dans les yeux. Cette façon qu'ils avaient parfois - ces moments où le monde n'existait plus et ou elle se perdait dans ses yeux, c'était très sentimental.

Mais une voix persistait dans sa tête et elle devenait de plus en plus forte, elle constata qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment arrêter sa bouche de dire ce qu'elle pensait. « Tu sais que je ne suis pas la à cause de ce qu'elle a dit, hein? »

Il cligna des yeux. « Quoi? »

Ils riaient nerveusement tous les deux, mal a l'aise face a cette conversation inconfortable. « Je ne suis pas ... Mon Dieu... Je n'utilise pas Alexis pour coucher avec toi » marmonna t-elle.

Il rit, bruyamment, et ce son atténua le nœud qu'elle avait dans sa poitrine depuis le discours de Paula. « Je sais » lui dit il en souriant.

« Bien, » répondit-elle.

« Et » il avait l'air d'appréhender sa réponse pendant quelques seconde, avant qu'elle ne le regarde envoyant tout ses doutes en l'air. « Tu sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui peux sortir de mon monde. »

« Je sais » murmura t-elle. Mais, là encore, qu'était-elle exactement?

« Tu ne dois pas sortir de mon monde » poursuivi t-il. « Une fois que tu y es dans ce monde, je ne t'en laisserais pas partir."

Ils avaient cessé de bouger. Ils étaient là, debout. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Avait il simplement ... et ... mais ... Tant de choses tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, mais le regard qu'il lui donnait - l'intense, ce regard brûlant, qui scellait cette promesse – l'empêchait de donner un sens à ce qu'elle pensait.

« Je ne parle pas de maintenant » murmurait-il. « Je ne parle pas de demain. »

« Mais tu en parles » murmura t-elle, retrouvant sa voix. Il parlait d'un jour. Y aurait-il un jour?

« J'en parle » répondit-il, en regardant aussi étonnée qu'elle par l'aveu qu'il venait de faire. Puis il commença à danser à nouveau, attirant son dos contre sa poitrine pour qu'ils soient joue contre joue, les yeux de Kate parcoururent la pièce sans rien voir. « Je dis qu'un jour, quand je serais moins blessé ... »

« Et moi moins cassée » murmura t-elle, comprenant maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Quand ils seraient tous deux guéris et qu'ils oublieraient leur chagrin, quand ils n'auront pas besoin de l'aide des autres pour se relever, peut-être qu'ils pourraient être ensemble.

« Nous pourrions faire du chemin ensemble » termina t il, son souffle chaud contre son oreille. Son cœur battait dans sa gorge, elle pouvait sentir son battement contre la main qu'il tenait sur sa poitrine. « Mais en ce moment ... »

« En ce moment, tu es mon meilleur ami, et nous sommes juste en train de danser à ta fête d'anniversaire » répondit-elle. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient tout comme ils avaient toujours été - dysfonctionnels, et complètement attirés l'un envers l'autre.

« Et quelle fête ! » lui dit il, en la pressant contre lui. « Tu as souligné l'ensemble des lignes d'Imogen dans la pièce. »

Elle sourit et prit une inspiration profonde, se remplissant de son odeur et de la sécurité qu'il lui apportait. Leur moment était passé, et toutes les déclarations qu'ils s'étaient dite était mise de côté. Ils pourraient en reparler quand ils seraient prêts. Maintenant, c'était le moment de faire la fete.

« Je devais te le prouver. » répondit-elle. « Comme ça, tu ne pourras pas le nier. J'ai raison. Je suis la plus intelligente de nous deux. »

Il la lâcha et la fit tourner dans un mouvement rapide qui la fit rire alors qu'il l'a ramenait a lui « Ah, mais je suis le meilleur danseur. »

« T'aimerais bien ! » dit elle en riant, alors qu'il faisait volte-face, se déplaçant plus vite que la musique qu'ils avaient ignorée quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Je vais juste te le prouver, sauf si tu es une poule mouillée » contesta t il, son regard lourd de sens et un soupçon de quelque chose plus profond - quelque chose qui devait être traité dans longtemps.

Mais ils avaient le temps. Ils avaient beaucoup de temps. Elle sourit et lui rendit son regard. « Vas y, Vieillard. »


	10. Chapter 10

Note de la traductrice : Bonjour bonjour :) Tout d'abord je tiens a m'excuser pour ce retard. J'ai eut beaucoup de mal a avancer pdt les vacances et encore plus de mal a m'y remettre. Surtout que je n'ai aucune avance sur les prochains chapitres en fait. C'est pourquoi je vais décaler mes publications a 2 semaines au lieu d'une. [Mon correcteur étant aussi occupé que moi ^^] Je m'excuse vraiment, et espère que cette suite pourra vous faire patienter assez longtemps. Je te remercie Caskett1428 pour tes nombreux commentaires et pour avoir posté la 100 eme reviews :) . Et encore désolée.

Note de l'auteur: Un chapitre un peu moins mouvementé, mais des choses sont mises en place et qui n'aime pas le Kalexis?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10:<strong>

« Je ne suis pas un fan de paperasserie » annonça Esposito en cette fin d'après-midi de ce début du mois de mai.

« Personne n'est fan de paperasserie » répondit Kate en passant une main dans ses cheveux, frustrée en voyant le paquet de sept pages sur son bureau. « En fait, si tu l'étais, je crois que tu ne serais pas humain. »

« Pourquoi doit il y avoir autant de suspects, cette fois? » gémit-il, parcourant l'énorme liste sur son ordinateur et tambourinant de ses doigts sur son bureau.

Karpowski fit éclater une bulle de chewing-gum de son bureau et Kate eut envie de hurler. Elle se mordit les lèvres et tenta d'oublier tout ce qui l'entourait cherchant une description la plus exacte de la ruelle où ils avaient passée la plus grande partie de l'après-midi. Il y avait eu une tonne d'éléments de preuve à recueillir; les démembrements signifiaient généralement des objets manquants et des vêtements à récupérer. Et c'était par mauvaise fortune bon cœur qu'ils étaient allés récupérer la chemise, le pantalon, la montre et les entrailles dans la benne.

« Je sent toujours l'odeur que dégageait ce truc » murmura Esposito. « Comme si tous les déodorant du monde ne pouvait pas l'enlever. »

Kate hocha la tête et avala sa salive, son estomac se nouait à ce souvenir. Ils avaient été appelés sur un corps démembré qui se trouvait dans une poubelle depuis quelques jours. Elle avait réussi à garder les images de ces parties de corps mutilés dans un coin de son esprit, mais Esposito avait raison, l'odeur était toujours là. Comment quelqu'un pouvait découper un corps, avec un simple couteau à steak ? Ça la révoltait. La bile lui montait dans la gorge rien qu'en y pensant. Elle prit une profonde respiration puis se pencha en arrière, regardant fixement le plafond. Si elle se concentrait, elle pourrait oublier ces images là. Elle pouvait renfermer ses questions dans une partie de sa tête.

Son téléphone sonna et Kate soupira, inquiète qu'il y ait encore un nouvel appel : ils n'avaient pas arrêté de courir toute la semaine. Esposito la regardait avec méfiance, lorsqu'elle récupéra le téléphone et qu'elle le tint à l'oreille. Elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre pour rentrer chez elle et prendre un bon bain chaud. Espérons que c'était juste Madison, ou Lanie, ou Rick, qui appelait pour quelque chose de pas très important.

« Beckett » répondit-elle.

« Oh, Kate, Dieu merci » répondit Rick. Elle pouvait entendre les voitures autour de lui, il semblait à bout de souffle. « Je suis vraiment désolé de te téléphoner. »

« Quoi de neuf? » demanda t elle, confuse et préoccupée. Il avait l'air pressé. D'habitude, il semblait plus joyeux.

« Je vais être sur les plateaux de Letterman ce soir » répondit-il a travers un bruyant coups de klaxon.

Kate sourit; maintenant, elle avait quelque chose à regarder ce soir. Les démembrements ne prêtaient pas à d'agréables rêves le soir. « C'est super » lui dit-elle.

« Oui, merci » répondit-il. Il se tut un instant et elle l'entendit respirer dans le téléphone.

« Est ce que t'es en train de courir? » demanda t elle jetant un coup d'œil à Esposito. Il la regardait fixement sans complexe. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et il s'arrêta de la regarder, se tournant pour faire studieusement sa paperasse. Mais il écoutait toujours. Le fouineur.

« Je suis ... Oui. » répondit-il.

« Rick? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? » répéta t elle. Il était distrait, les hurlement en arrière-plan en était une preuve.

« D'accord. J'ai une faveur à te demander » commença t il d'une voix timide.

« Accouche » répondit-elle instantanément. Peut-être qu'elle ne prendrait pas de bain finalement. Mais, là encore, ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, n'est ce pas? Elle voulait qu'il arrête de tourner autour du pot, c'était agaçant.

« Peux-tu ... Je te jure que j'ai appelé tout le monde d'abord, mais je ... merde! » il jura. « Mon Dieu, les gens ne savent plus comment marcher? Pachydermes » murmura t-il.

Kate se mordit la lèvres pour ne pas rire. « Rick, quelle faveur? »

« Alexis», répondit-il avant d'émettre un grognement. « Mon Dieu, les gens sont lents. »

« Quel est le problème avec Alexis ? »

« Peux-tu ... Je suis désolé de te prévenir si tard. Mais pourrais-tu la garder ce soir? » il avait l'air timide et coupable.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit elle facilement. Elle était ravie de passer la soirée avec sa petite chouchoute de sept ans. Alexis au moins ne sentait pas comme les cadavres pourris, ou ne parlait pas des parties du corps manquantes d'un règlement de compte malheureux. Et une fois qu'elle serait endormie, Kate pourrait encore prendre son bain, et regarder Rick sur Letterman. C'était Gagnant-gagnant.

« Vraiment? » demanda il. « Enfin! C'est pas vrai, ces gens ! »

« Vraiment » répondit-elle. « Pourquoi tu croyais que je dirais non? »

« Tu étais très occupée » répondit-il instantanément. « Je t'ai à peine parlé de toute la semaine, depuis le dernier dîner. »

Elle baissa la tête et répondit dans un souffle. « Désolé de pas avoir été là. »

« Non, non » elle pouvait presque voir son agitation. « Je comprends tout à fait. Tu as un vrai travail, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. C'est normal que tu sois occupée. »

« On dirait que ton travail est bien réel en ce moment » répondit-elle. « Où es-tu? »

« Je suis sur le chemin d'une conférence de presse que Paula a mise en place à la dernière minute, puis un dîner avec mon éditeur, puis le show, et les gens ne se bougent pas!"

« Mais tu vas vraiment le faire? »

« Ouais » soupira t-il. « Mais Alexis se réjouissait de faire cette soirée pizza, et ma mère a une répétition, la baby-sitter est malade, et Paige a la grippe ... C'est comme si tout le monde avait décidé que ce soir était une soirée de congé. »

« Eh bien, je suis libre » elle haussa les épaules. Esposito la regarda. « A quelle heure Martha viendra la déposer? »

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda Rick.

Kate regarda sa montre. Il était presque six heure; ils avaient été pris par la paperasse, mais elle avait été lente à la faire. Et à l'unanimité, ils avaient décidé d'essayer de se bouger. « Il est presque six heures. »

« Mère doit être à sa répétition à sept heures » répondit-il. « Est-ce que ça ira? »

« Je peux partir à 6h30 » elle se mit à sourire. Esposito resta bouche bée. « Espo me doit des heures pour être partir plus tôt la semaine dernière de toute façon. » Il plissa ses yeux vers elle. « Et je suis ravie de faire ça pour Alexis » dit-elle. La mâchoire d'Esposito se serra, mais lorsqu'il jeta un regard sur la photo d'Alexis sur le bureau de Kate et lui fit un signe de tête.

_Kate soupira et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, en respirant profondément. Ils venaient juste de revenir d'une scène de crime, et c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour rester impassible. Un enfant avait été retrouvé dans une ruelle suspendu à une sortie de secours, étranglé et pendu par le cou. Esposito et elle avaient été les premiers arrivés._

Elle le voyait encore là se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière, les yeux fermés

_ les fixant, son corps petit et fragile. Ils avaient fait leur travail, téléphoné et récupéré__tout ce qu'ils pouvaient sur place. Pendant tout ce temps, Esposito était calme et stoïque, tandis que Kate avait du mal a traverser cette épreuve. Les enfants étaient les pires victimes. C'était vraiment le pire._

Elle leva les yeux vers Espo lorsqu'il vint

_ s'asseoir, son visage fermé et ses yeux à demi-clos. Il s'agissait d'un cas simple, le père, un criminel reconnu coupable, venait de sortir de prison depuis a peine cinq mois, il avait laissé ses empreintes digitales sur son fils. Ils étaient tous__les deux secoués et Kate ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Esposito aussi blanc, comme s'il pouvait tout simplement ne plus avoir d'émotions, et qu'elles ne reviendraient jamais._

Son téléphone sonna et elle vit ses mains se crisper sur son bureau. Aucun d'eux ne pourrait prendre d'autre scène aujourd'hui, mais tel était leur boulot, et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de répondre.

« Beckett » dit-elle

_de façon neutre, alors que ses mains tremblaient._

« Salut, Kate! » gazouilla Alexis de l'autre coté de la ligne.

« Oh, Lexi. Salut » murmura-t-Kate, sentant l'air revenir dans ses poumons. Alexis allait bien. Kate

_ n'avait pas réalisée qu'elle était inquiète jusqu'à ce que son cœur se mette à se calmer, bercé par la voix de la petite fille à l'autre bout du téléphone. Alexis allait bien. _

« Papa veut

_savoir ce que tu veux pour le dîner » dit-elle, d'une voix joyeuse. « Je lui ai dit que nous pouvions faire des tacos, mais il n'en veut pas. Ensuite, j'ai dit des spaghetti, mais il n'en veut pas non plus. Il est trop difficile! »  
><em>_  
>Kate se mit à rire. Esposito la regarda confus. Elle le comprit à son regard, comment pouvait-elle être entrain de rire? <em>_Mais Alexis... Alexis était contagieuse, délicieuse, vraie et en bonne santé. Et surtout. Elle allait bien._

« Je sais que ton père est difficile » répondit-elle, entendant le changement dans sa voix. « Et je compatis. »

« Merci »soupira Alexis

_de façon théâtrale. « Mais il est pressé de faire quelque chose. Que veux-tu pour le dîner? »_

Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait capable de manger quelque chose. Mais son estomac se mit à grogner

_légèrement. Peut-être quand elle irait__chez eux elle irait mieux. Peut-être que, juste le fait de voir Alexis pourrait effacer de sa mémoire les photos de ce pauvre petit garçon. « Que dirais-tu d'un poulet frit? » suggéra t elle. Ça n'avait pas de sauce. Ça ne lui rappellerait pas le sang, ou les meurtres, ou les petits garçons assassinés..._

« Papa dit qu'il est d'accord » lui dit Alexis

_. « Pourquoi ça marche avec toi? Qu'est-ce qui te rends si spéciale? »_

Kate laissa échapper un rire surpris et entendit Rick hurler dans le fond. « Je ne sais pas, Lex. Demande

_à ton père » dit-elle en riant. Esposito la regardait maintenant avec stupéfaction, ses lèvres se retroussèrent. Elle le regarda avec de gros yeux, en lui disant un : « Quoi? » silencieux et attendit qu'Alexis finisse de discuter à voix basse avec Rick._

« Il dit que tu as des suggestions magiques » répondit Alexis avec humeur. « Et que quand je grandirai, je

_deviendrais __une femme forte et intelligente et j'en aurais aussi. »_

Kate se sentait sourire en entendant ces mots, même si c'était dit sur le ton de la jalousie. « Dis à ton père qu'il a gagné gratuitement une question pour ça, et que j'arrive bientôt, chérie. »

« Papa sourit, Kate. Je ne comprends pas ! » gémit-elle.

« Tu comprendra un jour, Alexis » Kate souriait. « Maintenant, je dois y aller, mais je vais venir bientôt, d'accord? »

« D'accord » soupirait-elle. « Papa dit qu'il va le faire très bien, et que ça sera très bon, » ajouta t-elle.

« Je suis impatiente d'y être. A plus tard, Munchkin. »

« 'Kay. Bye, Kate. »

Elles raccrochèrent et Kate se mit a sourire. Rick n'avait pas arrêté de la harceler de question sur la police, son travail, ses intérêts, et diverses autres questions envahissante depuis sa fête d'anniversaire. Pour répondre, elle avait institué un système de récompense. Il obtenait des questions pour les jeux de mots particulièrement habile

_s__, des gestes prévenant__s__, et rien d'autre que ce dont elle jugeait valable.__Et maintenant, c'était devenu un jeu, il essayait constamment de marquer des points. Elle trouvait que ce n'était pas dérangeant, parce qu'ils plaisantaient et qu'il riaient de plus en plus a chaque fois qu'ils avançaient dans ce jeu._

Elle regarda Esposito et le trouva en train de la regarder fixement,la bouche grande ouverte.

_« Quoi ? » demanda t elle, prenant tout à coup conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne parlait pas habituellement à Alexis lorsqu'elle était au travail, et elle avait peur d'avoir fa__it__quelque chose de mal, ou de révélateur._

« Tu souris » répondit-il, avec une voix étrange.

« Et alors? »

« Tu avais l'air complètement

_à__coté de la plaque quand nous sommes rentrés. »_

« Et alors? » répéta t elle, elle ne comprenait pas très bien.

« Comment diable fais-tu pour être si détendue maintenant? »

Oh.

Oh_. Elle l'était vraiment? « Alexis » dit elle en haussant des épaules. Lorsqu'elle rentrerait, elle donnerait __à__ cette fillette un gros câlin. Parce qu'Esposito avait raison; l'orage était passé. Elle se sentait à nouveau bien. Les images étaient toujours présent__es__, mais maintenant elle pouvait placer ça dans un coin de son esprit – elle pouvait se prémunir contre cette tragédie._

« Qui est Alexis? » lui demanda t il. « Et pourquoi je n'ai pas pu lui parler? »

« Pardon? » bafouilla Kate.

« Qui est-ce? Je veux son remède magique aussi! T'as l'air bien, Beckett. »

« Bon... Tu veux quoi ? » répondit-elle, en rétrécissant ses yeux.

Il soupira et lui donna un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. « Sortir du désespoir comme tu l'as fait. C'est bon pour toi, tu sais? Donc, je voudrais savoir qui est Alexis? »

« C'est ...» hésita t-elle quelques secondes. Mais Esposito la regardait

_ avec intérêt. Et il lui souriait, comme si son humeur aussi allait mieux. « C'est la fille d'un ami. Elle est super, elle illumine vraiment ta vie quand tu la vois__, Tu comprends?"_

« Ouais » il lui fit un petit sourire. « Il semblerait que ça fonctionne. Merci de me l'avoir dit. ». Puis, il se tourna vers son bureau et commença à trier ses fichiers. Kate le regardait et se sentit sourire à nouveau.

Le lendemain elle avait apporté une photo d'Alexis dans le parc, celle o

_ù__ elle tournait sur elle même, son visage rayonnant avait été capturé et restait figé dans l'image. Elle accordait à Esposito le droit de la regarder de temps en temps, quand les choses allaient mal._

« Super. Merci beaucoup, Kate » murmura Rick, en la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

« Il n'y a pas de problème. Est ce que je dois l'accompagner à l'école demain? » demanda-t-elle en commençant à ranger les papiers qui traînaient sur son bureau, organisant les fichiers, Esposito lui tendit la main à contrecœur. Elle avait vraiment de la chance qu'il ait eu ces billets pour le match de la semaine dernière, puisqu'il lui devait un service.

« Demain c'est samedi » dit il en riant. « Mais, pas de soucis. Je viendrai ce soir la chercher. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais rentrer aux alentours de minuit. Je peux la chercher et la ramener à la maison. »

Kate cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. « Rick, c'est ridicule. Il suffit de venir dans la matinée. Ou, mieux encore, je te la dépose demain matin. »

« Merde, je dois y aller. C'est parfait alors. Je vais te voir demain donc? Je te remercie beaucoup » il se précipita.

« Pas de problème. Fais bien ton beau gosse » dit elle en riant.

« C'est une conférence de presse. Je vais parler de trucs ennuyants... » il grogna lorsqu'il coupa la conversation.

Kate jeta son téléphone dans son sac, essayant de ne pas sourire comme une ado, qu'elle était. Elle avait vraiment besoin de gérer ses expressions faciales qu'elle faisait lorsque Rick appelait. C'était trop embarrassant.

« Tu m'abandonnes pour aller garder des enfants? » gémit Esposito.

« Non, je te laisse pour aller passer la nuit avec Alexis. Je termine mon baby-sitting... Eh bien... Maintenant. » répondit-elle, en lui tendant le dossier qu'elle avait trié. « Merci. »

« Cher payé. Ne pense pas que tu puisses me faire ça encore une fois. » grogna t-il alors qu'elle ramassait son sac et ses clés et qu'elle réajustait sa chemise froissée.

« Compris. A demain » lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ouais, ouais » répondit-il. Elle le surprit en train de prendre la photo d'Alexis alors qu'elle s'éloignait. C'était comme une sorte de « doudou », quand ça allait mal. Puis elle lui tourna le dos. Esposito n'était pas un mauvais gars.

Elle conduisit jusqu'à chez elle dans un trafic encombré, maudissant sa droiture. C'était tentant de jeter son chewing-gum, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ça ne serait pas correct. Mais ses doigts la démangeaient. Elle voulait juste se laver de cette journée, elle savait qu'elle aurait cette petite boule d'énergie qui courra partout dans son appartement. Elle se demandait seulement maintenant comment Rick connaissait son adresse. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, ils n'étaient jamais allé chez elle. Ils sortaient, ou ils mangeaient au loft, ils regardaient des films au loft, ils sortaient dans des endroits que Rick connaissait, ils étaient toujours dans son « espace ».

Eh bien, c'était Richard Castle. Et tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il avait fait des recherches sur elle. Elle secoua la tête tout en s'arrêtant au stop, face à son bâtiment, il est probable qu'il avait fait une vérification de tout. C'était quelque chose qu'il était capable de faire.

Elle sortit de sa voiture et traversa la rue, en marchant vers le portier jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'arrête.

« Kate! » appela Alexis .

Kate se retourna et regarda Alexis courir vers elle, un sac à dos sur le dos et un énorme sourire sur son visage. Tel un boulet de canon, elle fonça sur Kate et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Hey, Lex » Kate se mit à rire, affermissant ses bras autour d'elle et passant la main sur la tête de la jeune fille. « Où est ta grand mère? »

« Elle m'a dit de prendre la voiture » déclara Alexis, en inclinant la tête en arrière pour la regarder. « Mais papa a dit qu'il était d'accord, je crois. »

« Uh-huh » répondit Kate. Il lui faudrait qu'elle en parle a Rick pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment d'accord qu'Alexis prenne la voiture en ville, seule.

« Ernie m'a fait rire pendant le trajet » continua t elle alors que Kate lui prenait la main pour qu'elles commencent à rentrer à l'intérieur avec la fillette.

« Qui est Ernie? »

« C'est le chauffeur » expliqua Alexis. « Je peux appuyer sur le bouton? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elles rentraient dans l'ascenseur. Kate hocha la tête tout en évitant soigneusement de voir le regard intéressé de ses voisins. Ils voulaient toujours s'arrêter pour lui parler, comme si ces personnes âgées pouvaient comprendre les problèmes auquel elle avait dû faire face en restant assise là. Et avoir un enfant avec soi était un moyen sûr pour qu'ils se posent beaucoup de questions. Elle ne pouvait pas imposer ça à Alexis.

« Tu peux. C'est au quatrième » lui dit Kate.

Alexis lui sourit et appuya sur le bouton avec un sourire, regardant comment il s'allumait et que les portes se fermaient. « Merci de me garder chez toi » dit-elle, tournant la tête pour regarder Kate.

« C'est quand tu veux » lui sourit Kate. « Tu es toujours la bienvenue dans mon appartement. »

« Je suis contente que papa ne me fasse pas voler cette fois. Il me porte toujours, et je déteste ça. »

Kate hocha la tête alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait. « Moi aussi. »

« Vraiment? » demanda la jeune fille pendant que Kate la conduisait dans l'étroit couloir qui menait à sa porte, cherchant ses clefs dans sa poche avec sa main libre. « Papa aime voler. »

« J'ai cru comprendre » dit Kate en se mettant à rire alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte et entraîna Alexis à l'intérieur. « Ton père doit adorer voler. Ça le rend... libre».

« C'est ce qu'il dit! » rétorqua Alexis, tandis que Kate retirait ses chaussures.

« Pourquoi ne poserais tu pas ton sac à dos sur le canapé pendant que je me change? » suggéra t elle, pour se débarrasser plus facilement de son arme et badge et d'enlever ses vêtements de travail avant qu'Alexis puisse voir ça. « Tu peux regarder la télévision pendant ce temps si tu veux. »

« D'accord » sourit Alexis, enlevant ses chaussures d'un coup de pied avant d'aller courir joyeusement dans le salon.

Kate regarda s'éloigner, en observant cette facilité qu'elle avait à s'adapter à un nouveau lieu. C'était bizarre, elle avait l'air comme chez elle, sautant sur le haut sur canapé de Kate pour s'installer et se caler contre les oreillers, allumant la TV avec la télécommande qu'elle avait déjà dans sa main. Elle secoua la tête et sourit tout en se dirigeant dans sa chambre, les rires d'Alexis flottant dans l'air.

Elle enleva son arme et son badge et les mit dans le tiroir de son armoire, elle regarda ensuite son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait l'air aussi fatigué qu'elle ne le sentait. Espérons qu'Alexis ne le remarque pas. Elle avait déjà de la chance que Rick ne soit pas là ce soir, lui, aurait remarqué. Il remarquait toujours ce genre de chose.

Il lui fallait moins d'une minute pour la regarder et savoir si la journée avait été bonne ou mauvaise, difficile ou facile, épuisante ou macabre. Si elle était fatiguée, il lui donnerait son café. Si elle était contrarié, il faisait tout pour lui faire oublier, mettant Alexis dans le coup, et continuant jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et se mette à rire. Et si elle était triste, ou fatiguée, ou tout simplement qu'elle sentait le poids du monde sur ses épaules, il entourait un bras autour de ses épaules, commandait à emporter, et ils campaient sur son canapé vautrés tranquillement avec elle, Alexis entre eux.

Elle enleva ses vêtements et essaya à nouveau, de déterminer ce qu'était exactement Rick Castle pour elle, et qu'était devenue leur étrange relation. C'était ... c'était agréable, d'une autre façon qu'avec les gars. Il était comme ces énormes oreillers moelleux, il souriait et riait face à son agacement. Il l'appelait régulièrement, juste pour discuter, et elle trouvait qu'il le faisait trop. Quand tout était calme et triste, et qu'elle avait juste besoin de se défouler, elle l'appelait, et il l'écoutait. Il l'écoutait comme si ce qu'elle lui racontait était des secrets, et il s'en souvenait.

Will n'arrivait jamais à se rappeler si elle aimait un sucre ou deux dans son café. Rick, lui, connaissait les noms de ses amis du lycée dans l'ordre alphabétique.

« Kate? » appela Alexis alors que Kate enfilait un sweat-shirt et un jeans confortable.

« J'arrive, Lex, » appela t elle, en la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Elle aimait leur relation, même si Lanie et Madison étaient convaincues qu'ils étaient plus dans le flirt que dans une belle amitié.

Elle revint dans le salon et sourit en voyant Alexis. Elle était étendue sur le canapé, les jambes croisées, allongée sur le dos, un bras ballants hors du canapé.

« Je meurs de faim » dit-elle, dans un soupir digne de PrimaDonna.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir vous donner, ma reine de théâtre ? » Kate se mit à rire, en marchant vers la table basse devant le canapé. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu dépérisses. »

Alexis sourit et rit. « Je ne vais pas dépérir. »

« Eh bien, j'ai des pâtes et ... » elle s'arrêta. Super. Elle invitait cette fillette pour la nuit et n'avait rien à lui donner à manger sauf des pâtes. Super plan Kate.

« Pâtes ça me va. » Alexis sourit. « Est ce qu'on pourra avoir avec de la sauce à l'ail que t'as fait la semaine dernière? »

Kate hocha la tête et sourit. Elle adorait la cuisine des Castle. Ils avaient une immense cuisine avec toutes sortes d'ingrédients, et elle, elle était bien trop paresseuse pour en acheter. « Je peux faire ça. Tu veux bien m'aider? »

« Bien sûr » s'écria Alexis, s'asseyant rapidement pour balancer ses jambes et sauter hors du canapé. « Qu'est ce que je peux faire? »

« Tu peux m'aider à remplir le pot, et remuer les pâtes en faisant très attention » lui dit-elle alors qu'elles marchaient vers sa cuisine.

Alexis sautillait, balançant les bras. « J'aime ta maison » Kate attrapa une chaise et la tira près du comptoir afin qu'Alexis puisse se tenir debout. « C'est vraiment cool. »

Kate se mit à rire. « Je pense que ton appartement est plus cool. Il a beaucoup plus de choses amusantes » répondit-elle, tout en aidant Alexis pour soulever la casserole remplie d'eau. Elle la posa sur le brûleur et l'alluma, posant le couvercle dessus et allumant la cuisinière pour la laisser bouillir.

« Mais le tiens est si grand » lui dit Alexis. « Tu as beaucoup de livres. »

« Ton père a plus de livres que moi » sourit Kate, récupérant une boîte de pâtes. Vraiment, elle devait stocker un peu plus de nourriture chez elle. Elle ne pouvait même pas offrir à Alexis un repas correct.

« Mais la tienne est différente, » déclara Alexis. « La tienne est plus cool. »

Kate observa la jeune fille debout sur la chaise. Elle la regardait de la même façon qu'elle, comme si elle était elle-même cool. « Eh bien, mes livres te remercient » dit Kate. « Bon, j'ai un Tupperware de cette sauce dans mon frigo. Pendant que nous attendons que l'eau soit à ébullition, tu veux bien mettre la table? »

« Bien sûr! » Elle sauta de sa chaise, puis se retourna. « Où sont les assiettes, les fourchettes et tout? » demanda t elle, fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas où c'est. Mais toi tu sais où tout se trouve dans ma maison. »

Kate se mit à rire et prit dans les étagères du bas les assiettes pour les donner à Alexis, alors qu'elle prenait les fourchettes et une cuillère pour le service. « C'est mon boulot de savoir où sont les choses » lui dit-elle tout l'aidant à mettre la table. « Je suis censé à remarquer les détails. »

« Comme la façon dont mon papa aime son café? » demanda t elle en regardant Kate qui rajoutait les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante.

« Exactement » répondit Kate. C'était un détail qu'elle avait su assez rapidement, en le regardant faire son café près du sien dans un Starbucks, ou sur la table à manger un mardi après-midi. Il le prenait avec trois sucres et énormément de crème – comme un gamin avide de sucre. Mais, lui aussi savait faire le café de Kate de façon experte. « Ton papa remarque aussi ces choses » ajouta t-elle. « Ce sont des choses que les adultes remarquent. »

« Comme la façon dont tu souris toujours quand il a sa main sur ton dos, ou que vous vous tenez la main sans le vouloir? » demanda Alexis innocemment sans comprendre vraiment.

Kate regarda la petite fille. « Tu remarques des choses aussi, à ce que je vois » dit-elle. Elle ne devait pas rougir. Cette petite fille ne gagnerait pas cette bataille.

Alexis lui sourit. « Tes joues sont rouges. »

Et apparemment, elle avait déjà perdu. « C'est la chaleur de la cuisine » dit-elle, en ouvrant la porte du réfrigérateur, faisant mine de chercher sa sauce.

« Non-non » dit Alexis. « Tu rougis parce que toi et papa vous vous tenez la main. »

« Pas du tout » répondit Kate en se redressant et en posant la sauce sur le comptoir.

« Mais si. Papa fait la même chose. »

« Rougir comme une petite fille? » demanda Kate.

Alexis sourit. « Ouais. Et il m'a dit que j'étais folle. Mais c'est pas vrai. »

« Toi t'es quelque chose » murmura Kate. « D'accord, les pâtes sont presque prêtes. La salle de bain est au bout du couloir. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te laver les mains? »

« D'accord » sourit Alexis en se retournant et en trottinant vers la salle de bain.

Kate poussa un soupir et éteignit le brûleur. Elle récupéra la passoire et la mit dans l'évier pour y verser les pâtes, tout en regardant la mousse et la vapeur qui s'en échappait. Alexis était une enfant trop perspicace pour son âge, parfois.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose que Kate rougisse quand Rick la touchait. C'était un bel homme, et il avait du talent et de grandes mains chaudes. Et il était adorable et confortable. Il était naturel. Rick faisait aussi pareil, même si elle faisait semblant de rien. Elle faisait semblant que leurs mains ne se touchaient pas quand ils se promenaient, et que de s'endormir sur son épaule tard dans la nuit était tout à fait platonique. Tout était totalement platonique, sauf que ça ne l'était pas... Pas du tout.

« Mains propres » annonça Alexis en s'asseyant à la table.

« C'est presque prêt » lui dit Kate, remettant les pâtes dans la casserole.

Elle prit un couteau et coupa un tiers de la sauce à l'ail congelée pour la mettre sur les pâtes, la regardant fondre. Elle pourrait s'inquiéter à propos de Rick et de leur relation, et le fait qu'elle n'avait eu aucun scrupule à être avec lui à peine après avoir rompu.

Elle donna une part de pâtes à Alexis, puis s'en servit une, s'asseyant dans un « plop », c'est a ce moment la qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle était affamée.

« Bon appétit, munchkin » lui sourit elle.

Alexis était trop heureuse de manger, et elles étaient la, assise tranquillement pendant quelques minutes, trop affamées pour parler. L'estomac de Kate se régalait avec cette nourriture. N'avait-elle vraiment pas mangé depuis une dizaine d'heures, ce matin? Elle avait besoin de prendre soin d'elle-même. Mais, plutôt que de penser à ça, et d'admettre toutes les choses malsaines qu'elle faisait toujours, elle se concentra sur Alexis. Le sujet Alexis était plus simple.

« Alors, qu'as-tu fait à l'école aujourd'hui? » demanda t elle, en regardant Alexis avaler une bouchée de pâte dans sa bouche avec un bruit de succion.

« Nous avons fait des dictées et étudié les dinosaures » répondit Alexis. « Est ce que tu sais que les rapaces avaient des plumes? »

Kate le savait. Rick lui en avait parlé une semaine plus tôt. Mais Alexis avait l'air si heureuse de lui en parler et impressionné qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de le lui dire. « Vraiment? »

« Uh-huh. Et ils chassaient en meute. Ils sont très intelligents, comme des loups, mais ... Je veux dire, tu les as vu? Leurs dents sont énormes! » dit-elle en agitant sa fourchette. « Papa dit qu'ils sont vraiment effrayant. Il a dit il qu'il y a un film avec eux et que c'est d'eux qu'on doit avoir peur, pas du T-Rex. »

'Jurassic Park'-ouais, les Raptors étaient les plus effrayant du film. « J'ai vu ce film. Il a raison » dit elle en acquiesçant. « J'ai toujours aimé les ptérodactyles. »

« Yeah! » dit Alexis avec enthousiasme. « Ils peuvent voler. C'est plutôt cool. »

« Est ce que tu penses que tu aimerais voler avec eux ? » demanda Kate en prenant une autre part, avant de se rendre compte que c'était la dernière. Elle pourrait en reprendre, mais il n'y aurait pas de reste, et les restes étaient toujours importants, au cas où.

« Je pense que ça serait amusant, » dit Alexis en haussant les épaules. « Mais je préfère voler avec un balais. »

« Toujours en train de penser à Harry Potter, je vois » lui sourit Kate. Alexis n'avait pas arrêté d'en parler durant des semaines après la sortie du premier film, et avait exigé que Rick lui relise tous les tomes avant que le cinquième ne sorte.

« Mais c'est tellement cool, Kate » protesta t-elle. « Et je n'y pense pas tout le temps. »

Kate se mit à rire. « Je sais. » Elle jeta un regard sur l'assiette propre de la jeune fille. « T'en veux encore ? »

« Non merci », répondit Alexis étouffant un bâillement.

« On dirait qu'il est temps pour le bain, puis le lit » dit elle à la fillette, se levant et récupérant leurs assiettes pour les jeter dans l'évier avant de retourner à la table. « Pourquoi es-tu fatigué si tôt, munchkin? » demanda t elle, en regardant Alexis s'affaler dans son fauteuil.

« Nous avons joué au kickball et j'ai beaucoup couru » répondit Alexis en bâillant de nouveau. « Et j'ai aidé grand mère à réviser cet après-midi. »

« La lecture t'endort? » demanda Kate en riant légèrement.

« Non, mais elle devait me pourchasser en fait. Elle devait pourchasser un facteur, et elle a dit qu'il courait très vite, donc c'est ce que j'ai fait ... mais maintenant je suis fatigué » lui dit-elle.

« D'accord, c'est l'heure du bain » Kate sourit, tendant une main vers elle. Alexis la prit et Kate la traîna derrière elle hors du salon, s'arrêtant pour ramasser son sac à dos tout en guidant la jeune fille fatiguée dans sa chambre et la salle de bain.

« Où vais-je dormir? » demanda Alexis en regardant Kate prendre une autre serviette pour elle, et faire couler le bain.

Kate cligna des yeux. Elle n'y avait pas réfléchit. Elle pouvait mettre Alexis dans le canapé, mais il semblait ne pas être assez confortable. Elle regarda la petite fille, qui fouillait dans son sac a la recherche de sa brosse à dent, laissant traîner son costume d'anniversaire par terre. Elles pouvaient partager le lit de Kate. Il était grand et confortable, et il serait ... Elle avait déjà fait ça avec sa mère quand elle était petite et qu'ils étaient partis en voyage. Johanna se blottissait contre elle dans le lit et elles se disaient des 'secrets' jusqu'à ce que Kate s'endorme.

« Tu peux dormir avec moi. Mon lit est assez grand » répondit Kate après quelques minutes de réflexion. Alexis avait réussi à sauter et se pencher sur le lavabo pour cracher, ses petites jambes donnaient des coups de pied ravis contre les armoires du dessous. « En fait, peut-être que je devrais juste te mettre dans un hamac. Tu fais comme les singes! »

Alexis sourit et rinça sa brosse à dents avant de descendre pour se tenir debout sur le sol. « Je ne suis pas un singe! Je suis un Ninja. »

« Ah, autant pour moi » se mit à rire Kate. « Le bain est prêt. »

Alexis laissa Kate la soulever dans la baignoire en fonte. Elle l'installa contre l'un des bords et se retint de rire. Alexis semblait si petite dans la grande baignoire. Sa tête atteignait à peine le haut et les jambes tendues, elle arrivait à peine au milieu de la baignoire. Elle sourit à Kate, qui se mit à genoux pour poser les bras sur le rebord de la baignoire tandis qu'Alexis défaisait ses tresses.

« Ta baignoire est vraiment grande » dit Alexis alors qu'elle plongeait sous l'eau, pour y remonter avec pleins de cheveux mouillés sur la figure. Elle dégagea son visage avec ses mains, puis leva les yeux vers Kate. « Pourquoi tu as cette baignoire? »

« C'était vendu avec l'appartement » répondit Kate. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait choisi cet appartement, en fait. « Je pensais que c'était cool, alors je l'ai gardé. »

« Je l'aime bien » annonça Alexis. « Est ce que tu peux me prêter un shampoing? Je crois que grand mère n'en a pas mis. Elle était un peu occupée. »

Kate hocha la tête et attrapa un flacon de shampoing a la cerise pour le donner à Alexis, qui le prit et en mit une énorme dose dans sa main. Elle frotta de manière experte ses cheveux, puis rassembla le reste de ses cheveux roux et les fit mousser. Kate la regarda, impressionnée. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle y serait arrivée à son âge.

Alexis la regarda. « Quoi ? » demanda t elle en se penchant en arrière pour rincer ses cheveux dans l'eau, en passant ses mains dedans.

« Tu sais très bien te laver les cheveux » répondit Kate honnêtement.

« Maman m'a appris » répondit Alexis tout en se redressant. « Elle m'a dit que les petites filles doivent savoir comment prendre soin de leurs cheveux très jeune. »

« Eh bien, tu as très bien appris » Kate lui sourit. Ne se souvenait-elle pas que sa mère ait été triste lorsque Kate avait décidé de prendre des douches et des bains seule, parce que Johanna ne pourrait plus jouer avec ses cheveux?

« Merci » Alexis sourit, prenant le savon. « Je peux ? »

Kate roula des yeux. « Non, je t'ai fait venir ici pour que tu te laves dans une eau sale. Bien sûr, que tu peux utiliser mon savon, enfin ! »

Alexis sourit. « Merci! Maman ne me laisse jamais utiliser le sien. »

Kate était tenté de lui demander ce que sa maman pouvait faire avec Alexis, mais s'abstint. Ce n'était pas juste de sa part d'avoir un jugement sur une femme qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Bien, qu'il était difficile d'être objectif, surtout quand elle voyait Rick, affalé sur le canapé après un de ses appels téléphonique ou Alexis qui donnait ce genre d'information comme « Maman aime qu'on fasse du shopping, mais je crois qu'elle aime tout simplement faire du shopping. » Meredith devait prendre vraiment sur elle pour passer du temps avec sa fille, ne faisait elle pas tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'éviter ?

« Elle vient me voir bientôt, tu sais ? » ajouta Alexis pendant qu'elle se lavait sous les bras.

« Ah oui ? » Répondit Kate. Elle n'avait pas entendu quoi que ce soit de la part de Rick.

« Uh-huh. Elle m'a promis la semaine dernière qu'elle le ferait. Elle a une réunion en ville, et elle a dit qu'elle passerait toute la journée avec moi! Je ferais l'école buissonnière et tout » elle sourit à Kate.

« Je pensai que tu aimais l'école » dit-elle. Alexis se battait bec et ongles pour aller à l'école tous les jours, même quand elle était malade, ou qu'elle avait la possibilité de sauter l'école pour faire quelque chose d'amusant.

« Oui, mais maman a dit que ce serait plus amusant. Et je n'ai jamais le temps de la voir » Alexis haussa les épaules. « Je pense que j'ai fini de me laver maintenant. »

« Okay » Kate hocha la tête, attrapant Alexis pour l'aider à sortir. Elle enveloppa la petite fille dans une grande serviette et la fit rire lorsqu'elle la chatouilla. « Est ce que tu as apporté un pyjama? » demanda-t-elle en finissant de la sécher.

« Bien sûr » Alexis se mit à rire. « Grand mère était occupée, elle pas bête non plus. »

Kate sourit et regarda Alexis attraper son pyjama bleu de son sac à dos et le mettre sur sa tête mouillée. « Bon, on va sortir d'ici, je peux te faire une tresse ? » demanda Kate alors qu'elle grimaçait. Était-elle été trop vieille pour se mettre à genoux sur son carrelage? Mon Dieu, c'était déprimant.

« Je peux le faire » lui dit alors Alexis tandis qu'elles quittaient la salle de bain. Alexis se dirigea vers le lit, son sac à dos contre sa poitrine. « Tu es sûr que tu veux que je dorme avec toi? »

Kate regarda la petite fille avec son pyjama froissé, ses cheveux roux mouillés et sourit. « Bien sûr que je suis sûre. Et je tiens à tresser tes cheveux, munchkin » ajouta t-elle. « Je vais les brosser. »

Alexis haussa les épaules puis tira Hamilton et Monkey-Bunky de son sac et les jeta sur le lit. « Ils peuvent dormir avec nous aussi, non? » demanda t elle, tandis que Kate attrapait une brosse.

« Bien sûr » sourit-elle. « Maintenant, allez, montes sur le lit pour que je puisse te brosser les cheveux. »

Alexis grimpa et Kate se mit derrière elle, prenant ses longs cheveux dans une main et peignant de l'autre, de bas en haut. Elle brossait méthodiquement, avec un petit sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle se souvint, de cette même scène avec sa mère. Son père avait essayé de le faire quelques fois quand Johanna était en voyage d'affaires, mais il y avait toujours trop de larmes et de nœuds.

« Papa ne sait pas très bien me brosser les cheveux » déclara Alexis quelques minutes plus tard.

Kate se mit à rire. « Le mien non plus. »

« Il peut faire des couettes, mais pas des tresses » ajouta Alexis pendant que Kate commençait à séparer ses cheveux en trois pour les tresser en une natte. « Tu sais le faire. »

« J'ai les cheveux longs aussi. J'ai eu le temps de m'entraîner » répondit Kate.

« Mais tes cheveux sont toujours tirés, ou en chignon quand tu viens nous voir » dit Alexis. « Tu ne fais jamais des coiffures spéciales comme l'autre jour ? »

« Tu m'as déjà vu avec des tresses ou des queues de cheval » lui dit Kate. « Mais pas quand je reviens du travail. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, capturer des criminels peut être dangereux, et tu ne peux pas avoir les cheveux détacher pour les attraper, tu risquerais de les avoir dans la figure et ne rien voir. » répondit Kate donnant une version aseptisée pour Alexis. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que si les cheveux étaient faciles à saisir, ils pourraient être arrachés, ou utilisés pour être tiré de toute part ou être attrapés. Certaines vérités étaient encore trop difficiles pour la jeune fille qui s'affaissait un peu plus sur son lit.

« Oh » bâilla Alexis.

Kate termina la tresse et passa une main sur le dessus de la tête d'Alexis. « Il est l'heure de se coucher, je pense » sourit-elle.

Alexis hocha la tête et se pencha en arrière sur Kate. « Désolé, je suis fatigué. »

« Pourquoi tu es désolée? » demanda Kate, alors qu'elle remit la couette en place.

« Parce que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps de m'amuser avec toi » répondit-elle.

Kate secoua la tête et serra la petite fille dans ses bras. « Tu as eu assez de temps pour ça, Alexis. Et tu es la bienvenue quand tu veux. Mais, maintenant, je pense que tu devrais aller dans la salle de bain une dernière fois. »

Alexis sauta hors du lit et se glissa dans la salle de bains, pendant que Kate se levait et arrangeait un peu le lit. Comment Alexis pouvait elle penser qu'elle ne s'amusait pas assez avec elle? Elle a été un souffle d'air pur. En ce jour terrible, Kate avait tout oublié et elle avait apprécié le temps qu'elle avait passé avec Alexis. Rick ne devait pas avoir ce genre de doute sur lui-même, et Martha non plus. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait haïr Meredith. Peut-être que pour elle, qu'elle le devrait.

Alexis sortit de la salle de bain alors que Kate récupérait un tee-shirt et un pantalon de pygama. Elle les posa sur la commode et aida ensuite Alexis à s'installer sur les oreillers.

« Est ce que tu vas venir dormir maintenant? » demanda t elle, tandis que Kate tamisait les lumières.

« Pas encore, mais bientôt » répondit Kate. C'était juste 20h00, mais elle était fatiguée aussi, et peut-être que c'était une bonne excuse pour se coucher à neuf heures, comme les vieux.

« D'accord » murmura Alexis, qui s'enfonçait déjà dans les oreillers et les animaux en peluche qu'elle avait rapportés.

« Bonne nuit, Lexi. »

« Bonne nuit, Kate. Je t'aime » soupira t-elle.

Kate cligna des yeux et regarda l'enfant endormi dans son lit. « Je t'aime aussi, Alexis » murmura t-elle.

Elle donna un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille, puis prit ses vêtements et referma doucement la porte, marchant encore émue vers son salon. Alexis _l'aimait_. Elle s'assit lourdement sur son canapé et regarda autour d'elle. Depuis quand en était elle arrivée là? Depuis quand était-elle devenue quelqu'un d'important dans la vie de cette petite fille? Quand avait-elle commencé à aimer Alexis?

Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec elle, avec eux. Ils avaient vu des films, faisaient des dîners et sortaient le mardi. Et parfois, elle venait le week-end et ils sortaient pour un dîner le soir tard, ou jouaient à des jeux. Mais quand s'était elle pris d'amour pour cette enfant? Quand s'était-elle aussi attachée à eux? Nom de Dieu, depuis quand était-elle devenue si ancrée dans leur vie que Kate était inscrite sur la liste de baby-sitters d'urgence?

Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le canapé et regarda fixement le plafond. Ce n'était pas mal, d'être aimé. Même si ça lui faisait une sensation bizarre dans son estomac, qui se serrait. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle souriait. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. En fait, elle se sentait bien, finalement. Ça ne faisait pas mal, il n'y avait pas non plus de quoi paniquer sur ce sujet. C'était juste de l'amour. L'amour n'était pas dangereux ou nuisibles.

Mais lorsqu'elle jeta un regard sur la cheminée, ou était la photo de sa mère et elle, elle fronça les sourcils. L'amour n'était pas dangereux. Le monde était dangereux, et ça vous prenait des êtres chers. Ça vous les arrachait et ça ne vous les rendait jamais. Et tout l'amour que vous pourriez donner à quelqu'un ne pouvait pas les protéger contre ça.

Son portable sonna et Kate l'attrapa d'où il venait de tomber : de sa poche de son jean sur la table basse.

« Beckett » répondit-elle, encore dans ses pensées.

« Hey. »

« Rick? » dit elle d'un coup, la ramenant vers le présent. « Pourquoi m'appelles-tu? Est-ce que ça va? »

« Ouais ... ouais, tout va bien. »

Mais ça n'avait pas l'air vrai. Il avait l'air triste et un peu perdu. « Rick, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? »

« Comment va Alexis? » lui demanda t il.

Si ça pouvait lui rendre le sourire, elle aurait pu lui dire qu'Alexis courrait un marathon. « Elle est profondément endormi. Ta mère l'a fatigué. »

« Ah oui. La scène des postiers » il se mit à rire légèrement, de façon calme... Un rire triste.

« Rick. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas » dit-elle. « Tu n'es pas dans une réunion de presse ou quelque chose dans le genre? »

« Le dîner vient de se terminer et j'ai une trentaine de minutes de battement avant le show télé » répondit-il.

« Et tu m'appelles? »

« Je ... » il ne répondit pas, restant calme et Kate ne dit rien, attendant la suite. Elle aimait parler à Rick, mais il n'appelait généralement pas quand il était au milieu de quelque chose d'important, et jamais avec une voix aussi troublée. « Meredith m'a appelé et m'a laissé un message. »

« Est-ce que ça va? » Elle pouvait haïr cette femme, ou être pas loin de la haïr, mais elle espérait que tout allait bien avec elle. Ça serait catastrophique pour Alexis.

« Elle n'est pas ... elle ne viendra pas la semaine prochaine. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas le temps » répondit-il.

« Oh. Oh, Rick » Kate respira. Ça tuerait Alexis, et maintenant elle avait compris. Il avait l'air triste et troublé, parce qu'il savait qu'il allait devoir briser le cœur de sa fille. Meredith n'avait même pas eu la courtoisie de le faire elle-même. « Je suis désolé. » Elle pouvait la haïr maintenant.

« Moi aussi » répondit-il. « Et je ... je ... Mon Dieu, je ne veux pas avoir à lui dire ça, tu sais? »

« Je sais. » Elle jeta un regard vers la porte de sa chambre et soupira. C'était injuste. C'était tellement injuste.

« Elle était tellement excitée. »

« Elle me l'a dit. »

« Ah oui? Et maintenant, je veux dire, elle va être ici, et elle ne peut même pas trouver une heure pour sa fille? Qui peut faire ça? Elle ne l'a pas vu depuis Novembre! C'est juste que ... je sais que j'ai la garde exclusive, mais je m'attendais à ce qu'elle fasse un certain effort. »

« C'est sûr... » répondit Kate à voix basse. Que pouvait-elle dire? Il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait dire pour l'aider.

Il soupira à l'autre extrémité et Kate pouvait entendre sa respiration changer. Il essayait de se retenir. « Écoutes ... Je suis désolé de t'avoir appelé. »

« Quoi? » elle était trop choquée pour arriver à dire quelque chose d'autre.

« J'avais juste... J'avais besoin de le dire à quelqu'un, et j'ai pensé à toi et ... je suis désolé. »

« Hé, attends. Non ! » Balbutia t-elle. S'il était désolé, ils devaient résoudre ce problème maintenant. Pourquoi était-il désolé? « Je suis la pour ça, comme ton punching-ball. »

« Quoi ? » rit il un peu comme avant.

« Je suis la pour ça. Pour que tu te défoules. C'est quelque chose de réciproque, ok? Ne sois pas désolé. Appelles-moi pour ce genre de choses. Je suis la » poursuivit-elle, en espérant qu'il comprenne. Si elle avait réussit à apprendre à s'effondrer de temps en temps et l'appeler juste pour se sentir mieux, ou pester sur la journée, il pouvait le faire aussi.

« D'accord » murmurait-il après une pause. « C'est gentil. Désolé. Et merci, Kate. »

« Remercies-moi encore et je gagne de suite une question » menaça t-elle.

Il se mit à rire. « Compris. Oh, merde, c'est Paula. Je dois y aller. On se voit demain? »

« Ok à demain. Tu as un truc qui enregistrera ton interview pour moi? Je ne pense pas que je vais être en mesure de rester éveillée ce soir. »

« Très bien, grand-mère » dit il en riant.

« Deux questions? »

« Non, non. Bonne nuit, magnifique jeune femme tout à fait en forme et intelligente et drôle et ... »

« Ouais, la flatterie te fera toujours gagner des points. Maintenant, va retrouver Paula avant qu'elle ne trouve une autre raison pour me haïr. Je serai là à huit heures demain avec pumkin. »

« D'accord. Bonne nuit, Kate. »

Il raccrocha. Kate soupira. Maintenant, elle détestait Meredith. Peut-être que le sentiment de haine n'était même pas assez fort. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça à Alexis? Comment pouvait elle venir à New York et ne pas passer voir sa fille, surtout si cette fille était Alexis? Alexis était digne d'être vue. Alexis valait la peine qu'on passe du temps avec elle.

Kate se mit distraitement en pyjama. Elle saisit un livre de Rick de son étagère et rentra dans sa chambre à coucher. Elle cherchait d'autre mot pour qualifier cette haine lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Son préféré est devenu « détester avec une passion sans fin», pendant ce temps, elle écoutait la douce respiration de la petite fille dans son lit. Elle détestait Meredith avec une passion sans fin pour briser le cœur de cette fillette.

Quand elle eut terminée, Kate grimpa dans son lit et s'installa sur les oreillers, pour ouvrir son livre. Mais elle ne le lit même pas. Au lieu de cela, elle regardait le soulèvement des draps que provoquait la respiration constante d'Alexis et sourit. Alexis l'aimait. Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre un mot sur la relation entre les Castle et Meredith. Peut-être que cette horrible femme n'était pas la bonne mère que cette jeune fille étonnante devait avoir. Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas promettre à Alexis qu'elle viendrait après sa prochaine réunion, la prochaine fête, puisque ça serait sans doute sa prochaine grande déception.

Mais elle, elle pouvait être là pour la petite fille. Elle pouvait l'aimer en retour. Mon Dieu, Alexis _l'aimait_.

Alexis bougea dans son sommeil et une de ses mains frôla le pantalon de survêtement de Kate. La petite fille était blottie sous les couvertures et agrippa de sa main le pantalon de Kate.

Alexis l'aimait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour bonjour :) voila le chapitre tout juste sortit de la correction :) . Merci a tous pour vos commentaires, espérant que la suite vous plaise. Désolée toujours de l'attente mais je commence a prendre tout juste de l'avance! Cependant je maintiens encore les 2 semaines avant le prochain chapitre... Pour etre sur d'avoir toujours de l'avance.**

**Bonne lecture et remercions aussi l'auteure de nous faire partager une si belle fiction :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11:<strong>

« Beckett » dit Kate en souriant alors qu'Alexis lui tendait une écharpe pour qu'elle la regarde.

« Salut, Katie » répondit son père.

« Oh, papa. Salut » dit Kate en tirant sur le coude de Rick, où sa main reposait. Il s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers elle, tout deux gardaient un œil vigilant sur Alexis.

« Comment vas-tu? » demanda Jim.

« Je vais bien, papa. » Kate serra le bras de Rick, puis désigna de la tête Alexis. « Je vous retrouve? » articula t elle.

Il hocha la tête et retira sa main du bas de son dos alors qu'elle lâchait son bras pour qu'il prenne la main d'Alexis, pour se promener avec elle dans les rayons. Ils avaient décidés de passer l'après-midi dans un des marchés aux puces de la célèbres 8th Avenue, profitant du beau temps curieusement frais pour un mois de mai. Alexis bondissait devant eux, Kate et Rick déambulait derrière elle, à bavarder sur les étrangers qui passaient. Rick pouvait vraiment faire une histoire pour chacun. Bizarrement, la moitié de leurs histoires devenaient des histoires de tueurs en série. C'était sans doute plus grave que drôle.

« Et toi, comment vas-tu? » demanda t elle à son père alors qu'elle se déplaçait pour se tenir entre deux étals, en esquivant ainsi l'agitation des acheteurs. Ce n'était pas habituel que son père l'appelle au milieu de la journée.

« Je vais bien, Katie » répondit-il. Il avait l'air calme, mais pas trop non plus, ou las. Mais il y avait quelque chose, qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait décrire. « Que fais-tu aujourd'hui? »

« Je suis sorti pour la journée avec Rick et Alexis » répondit-elle.

Depuis Noël, elle avait doucement commencé à dire à son père de plus en plus de choses sur Rick et sa fille, qui lui avait volé son cœur. Son père adorait entendre ses histoires, et elle songeait au fait que ça ne serait peut être pas une mauvaise idée de les présenter. Mais quelque chose la retenait-quelque chose dont elle ne voulait pas penser. Elle glissa ses grandes lunettes sur sa tête afin qu'elle puisse se frotter l'œil alors qu'une rafale de vent soufflait à travers les foulards accrochés au stand à côté d'elle.

« Tu t'amuses bien? J'espère que je ne t'ennuie pas. »

« Non, non, » elle souriait, tout en apercevant Rick et Alexis au loin dans la rue, Alexis était maintenant perché sur le dos de son père, désignant des choses. « Ils s'amusent. Je vais les rattraper plus tard. Alors quoi de nouveau? »

« Pas grand-chose » répondit-il. « Le travail est sympa. »

« Tu vois quelqu'un ce week-end? Je sais qu'Alan va toujours sur le bateau. Tu y vas? » lui demanda t elle en espérant que, peut-être, son père avait des plans pour le « Memorial Day ». Elle voulait qu'il commence à vivre à nouveau. Il avait été si bien, mais elle n'a jamais entendu parler d'autres personnes qu'Alan, elle voulait qu'il ait une vie à comme avoir des amis à nouveau.

« Oui, oui. Alan m'a invité » répondit dit Jim tranquillement. « J'y réfléchis."

« Tu devrais y aller, papa » insista doucement Kate. « Ça serait amusant. Tu devrais y aller avec lui, toi qui aime tant la pêche. »

« Je sais. » Le son de sa voix mélancolique lui serra le cœur, et elle regrettait de lui avoir dit. Sa mère et elle passaient toujours la journée à faire la cuisine et à acheter des livres tandis que son père sortait avec Alan, et lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison il y avait des poissons pour le dîner. Kate fronça les sourcils et se frotta l'arrière du cou, perdue dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'elle s'asseyait sur le comptoir de la cuisine bavardant avec sa mère au sujet des garçons, tandis que son père fouillait la maison, toujours à la recherche d'un certain machin de pêche, qu'il n'arrivait jamais à trouver.

« Tu es toujours la, Katie? » sa voix la brisait.

« Ouais, désolé. Les artistes de rue... » mentit-elle. Ils ne pouvaient pas être tous les deux nostalgique; quelqu'un devait être fort pour deux. Mais au moins, ces derniers temps, il avait été un peu plus lui même des fois. Il avait même ri d'un souvenir d'enfance quand elle l'avait appelé dimanche soir. « Alors, quoi de neuf, papa? » demanda t elle pour en revenir au fait qu'il l'avait appelé à l'improviste au beau milieu de la journée.

« Rien, rien, » dit-il rapidement. « J'étais juste ... Je voulais juste entendre ta voix, c'est tout. »

« Oh, eh bien, c'est agréable d'entendre ta voix aussi, papa » dit Kate doucement.

« Mais, je ne vais pas t'empêcher de voir tes amis » dit-il, en prenant cet air taquin qu'il utilisait lorsqu'ils parlaient de Rick et d'Alexis.

« Papa... » lui dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

« Très bien. Je plaisante, Katie. Amusez-vous bien. Je te rappelle bientôt. »

« Bye, papa » dit-elle. Ils raccrochèrent et elle baissa les yeux sur le téléphone. Son père ne l'appelait jamais à l'improviste. C'était son jour de congé, certes, mais il l'appelait généralement le soir maintenant.

« Hey » elle leva les yeux et se trouva face à face avec Rick et Alexis, qui était encore accrochée au cou de son père, le visage posé sur son épaule. « On pensait t'avoir perdue. »

« Désolé, » Kate sourit. « Je vois que tu ne veux plus marcher petit singe? »

« Papa est juste plus rapide » sourit Alexis.

« Eh bien, je vois. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas droit à ce genre de service aussi, M. Castle? » dit elle en remettant les lunettes de soleil de Rick sur ses yeux.

« Tu ne m'a jamais demandé » dit-il en haussant les épaules, bousculant Alexis, qui eut un petit rire. « Comment va ton père? »

« Il va bien, je suppose, » répondit Kate en haussant les épaules. « Il voulait juste me passer le bonjour, qu'il vous passe aussi. »

« Dis-lui bonjour de notre part aussi! » dit Alexis. « Quand est ce qu'on va à le rencontrer? »

Kate regardait Alexis puis Rick et se mordit les lèvres. Depuis quand Alexis souhaitait elle rencontrer son père? Est ce qu'Alexis devait le rencontrer? Rick ne lui avait elle pas dit il y a quelques mois qu'Alexis avait besoin de gens qui resteraient dans sa vie, et qui pouvaient vraiment être là. Est ce que son père était la bonne personne à faire rentrer dans son monde maintenant? Il était sobre depuis près de sept mois, mais était-ce suffisant? Elle commençait vraiment à croire qu'il y arriverait cette fois-ci, mais ...

« Que dirais-tu d'en parler après le week-end des vacances, chéri? » suggéra Rick, en la portant a nouveau sur son dos. « Le père de Kate a probablement des choses de prévues pour les prochaines semaines. »

« C'est vrai » ajouta Kate rapidement, pour ne pas prendre de décision précipitée.

« Okay » accepta facilement Alexis. Kate n'avait jamais été si heureuse que cette petite fille soit si facile à vivre.

« Peut-on continuer? Alexis a trouvé un stand de bijoux qu'elle meurt d'envie de te montrer, » suggéra Rick.

« Allons y. Montres nous la voie, Monsieur bus. »

Il sourit et fit glisser d'une main ses lunettes sur ses yeux. « Tu ressembles à Audrey Hepburn, avec cette robe » lui dit-il, en désignant sa tenue.

La robe blanche que Madison lui avait contraintes d'acheter, elle lui arrivait aux genoux et était ceinturée à la taille. Le col en V ressemblait à celui de Hepburn, et Kate n'était plus autant flattée de la comparaison, surtout que Rick l'avait complimenté sur sa robe déjà trois fois.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit et lui tendit la main alors qu'il continuait de porter Alexis avec l'autre bras. Elle la prit, et entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de Rick sans arrière-pensées. Ils se perdraient dans la foule si jamais ils ne restaient pas lier de quelque manière que ce soit de toute façon. C'était juste de l'auto préservation. Elle se laissa guider jusqu'à la rue, écoutant Alexis qui lui expliquait tout ce qu'ils avaient fait et avec quelles personnes ils avaient parlé pendant qu'elle était au téléphone.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête, mais son esprit était préoccupé par la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son père. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire de lui, et maintenant elle devait décider si elle devait le présenter aux Castle. Alexis ne resterait pas sans réponses longtemps, et elle était sûre qu'il faudrait effectivement répondre à cette question dans un proche avenir.

« Et voici, le Valhalla des bijoux » annonça Rick, ramenant Kate à la réalité l'attirant à l'intérieur.

Sa main glissa pour pouvoir poser Alexis au sol. Alexis en profita pour prendre la main désormais libre, de Kate, et l'amena vers un étalage de très belles bagues.

« Tu vois? » s'écria-t-elle. « Elles sont vraiment très belles. »

Kate hocha la tête. « Elles sont magnifiques » dit-elle à la petite fille. Argent, bronze et or, les bagues étaient magnifiques, et pourtant simple. Chacune d'entre elles avait une pierre différente, ou une collection de faux-cristaux disposées en forme de fleurs ou de papillons. C'était le parfait type de bijoux qu'on mettait de temps à autre, et elle comprenait pourquoi ça avait attiré l'attention de la petite fille. « Lequel tu préfères? »

Alexis réfléchit un moment regardant les différentes bagues, avant de désigner un papillon au milieu de la table. Elle était montée sur une bague en argent simple, les ailes étaient bleu et violette, avec des petits 'cristaux' étincelant qui formait le corps du papillon.

« J'aime beaucoup celui-là aussi, » Kate sourit. « Tu voudrais l'avoir ? »

Alexis la regarda avec surprise. « Je voulais juste te le montrer. »

« Tu es sûre? Je peux te l'offrir si tu veux. Ce n'est pas très cher » ajouta t-elle, alors qu'elle remarquait le prix indiquant huit dollars. Elle sentait Rick arriver derrière elle, sa main vint se poser sur sa taille comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

« Les filles, vous trouvez quelque chose que vous aimez? »

« Alexis aime le papillon violet et bleu » répondit Kate, en prenant une profonde respiration. Leur proximité ne lui donnait pas les joues rouges ou ne lui donnait pas chaud. Non, vraiment pas.

« C'est une belle bague » répondit-il. « Est ce que tu la veux, munchkin? »

« Je lui ai déjà dit que je lui offrais, mais Mlle Sens-Pratique ici ne semble pas vouloir de mon offre, » lui dit Kate.

Alexis la regarda confuse. « Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais l'acheter. »

« Mais je te l'offre » répondit Kate avec un sourire. « Tu peux dire oui, tu sais. »

« Alexis n'a pas l'habitude de demander des choses, » chuchota Rick dans son oreille tandis que le regard d'Alexis passait de la bague à Kate.

Kate tourna la tête pour le regarder et se trouva face à son visage, incroyablement proche de lui. Elle cligna des yeux, puis hocha la tête, après un moment. « Est-ce que je peux la lui offrir? » demanda t elle doucement.

Il sourit et poussa sa joue avec son nez. « Bien sûr. Donnes-lui une minute. »

Kate hocha la tête et tourna son regard vers Alexis, qui paraissait livrer une bataille interne. La petite fille était moins sortie ces dernières semaines. Cette réticence à demander des choses, de les espérer, avait grandie, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aimait faire. Elle voulait mettre à l'aise Alexis, pour qu'elle puisse lui demander plus facilement des choses. Elle voulait qu'Alexis arrête de demander si ses promesses étaient vraies.

Rick était maintenant tout contre son dos. Quand avaient-ils décidé que ce niveau de contact physique était acceptable? Eh bien, ce n'était pas inacceptable non plus. En fait, c'était agréable, et la chaleur qui se propageait dans son corps n'était pas désagréable. Mais ... eh bien, il franchissait une sorte de barrière, non? Ou était-ce juste leur amitié, une amitié peu orthodoxe certes, mais une amitié quand même? L'amitié incluait beaucoup plus de caresses et de contacts physiques depuis ces dernières semaines.

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir me l'offrir, Kate? » demanda Alexis, en la regardant, entre crainte et incrédulité.

« Bien sûr que je suis sure. Est ce que je dis des choses que je ne pense pas? » demanda t elle a la petite fille.

« Non » répondit Alexis lentement. Kate sentit soupirer Rick contre son oreille, et elle prit la main de Rick pour serrer la sienne. Elle savait qu'Alexis avait du mal à accorder sa confiance et ça pesait plus lourdement sur lui.

_« Bonjour » salua Kate en ouvrant la porte pour faire rentrer Rick, Alexis rebondissait à cô__té d'elle. « J'ai quelque chose, je crois, qui t'appartient », ajouta t-elle, en poussant doucement Alexis avec son pied.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Je ne suis pas un chiot ! » protesta Alexis en souriant. « Salut, papa! »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Salut, chérie » sourit-il. « Est ce que tu t'es bien a__musée avec Kate? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Uh-huh! Elle a fait ses pâtes, et puis elle m'a laissée dormir dans son lit! Il est vraiment grand » lui dit-elle pendant que Rick rentrait à l'intérieur, en prenant les dos d'Alexis et de Kate.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« On dirait que tu t'es bien amusée al__ors » répondit-il, en regardant Kate dans les yeux.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Oui » lui assura t elle. « Et on s'est même amusées à se battre pour savoir qui irait dans la salle de bain ce matin en premier, pas vrai, munchkin? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Kate a gagné » répondit Alexis alors qu'elle dé__talait vers le séjour pour rebondir sur le canapé. « Mais elle a dit que je pourrais passer en première la prochaine fois » ajouta t-elle, alors qu'elle allumait la télévision. Son dessin animé préféré n'allait pas tarder, et Kate se mit à sourire voyant a__ quel point les enfants était attirés par la télévision.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Je suppose que tu as passé une bonne nuit » Rick se mit à rire alors qu'il mettait le sac d'Alexis sur le comptoir. « Est ce que tu dois aller tout de suite au travail, ou as-tu le temps pour le c__afé? » lui demanda t il._

_« J'ai trente minutes devant moi » sourit Kate. « Comment vas-tu? » Elle s'assit près de l'îlot central de la cuisine et le regardait tandis qu'il se déplaçait dans la cuisine, pour prendre des tasses et mettre en marche la cafeti__ère.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Je vais bien » répondit-il, se tournant vers elle le dos appuyé au comptoir.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle prit un moment pour vraiment l'observer. Il avait l'air fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, et il portait un pull en plus d'un vieux tee-shirt qu'il ne m__ettait jamais ensemble lorsqu'elle avait l'habitude de le voir porter l'un ou l'autre. Et cette étincelle qu'elle aimait voir, celle qui brillait quand il la taquinait ou qu'il parlait à sa fille, n'était pas là.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Comment vas-tu vraiment? » demanda t ell__e, en lui faisant un sourire triste.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« N'essayes pas de le savoir pour aujourd'hui » répondit-il après une pause. « Mais, ainsi va la vie, pas vrai? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Je suis désolé, pour ce qu'il __s'est passé hier__ » lui dit-elle.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il hocha la tête. « Merci. »_  
><em><br>__« Qu'es__t ce que vous avez l'intention de faire aujourd'hui? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Tu préfères changer de sujet ? » demanda t il avec un rire creux. « Peut-être que nous allons aller au parc, puis au musée ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il y aura de la crème glacée pour palier au__ manque et peut-être un tour de manège. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Oh, Rick » soupira-t-elle, en regardant alors qu'il tentait de garder le sourire. « Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il la regarda dans les yeux pendant que la machine à café gargouillait.__ « Tu as réussit à me ramener ma fille en un seul morceau. C'est déjà pas mal » lui dit-il.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« T'aider vraiment » corrigea t-elle. « Je connais des criminels. »_

_Ses yeux s'écarquillent et il laissa échapper un éclat de rire. « C'est... » lui dit-il, en s__ouriant, comme avant ses yeux retrouvait un peu leur éclat. « C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Et je te remercie pour ça. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle sourit pendant qu'il lui passait une tasse de café, puis il ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour prendre la crème. C'était agréable de __voir qu'elle était encore en mesure de le faire rire. Elle avait juste besoin de lui changer les idées.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Je suis sérieuse. J'ai gardé un gars depuis le début de la semaine qui était spécialisé dans les costumes – il aimait sauter hors d'un placard dans u__n costumes d'ours. Pas un gars très dangereux en soi, mais tout simplement ... un mec dérangé. »__  
><em>  
><em>Rick mis de la crème et du sucre dans son café et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, posant sa tasse sur le comptoir en granit. « Alors, qu'est ce que-vous lui rés<em>_ervez à ce type? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Introductions par effraction. A peine six mois de prison. » Répondit-elle, en le regardant préparer leurs cafés, ne la laissant pas le préparer elle même. « Il avait tout simplement laissé des empreintes dans l'appartement. Il __... Je __ne nie pas __ le fait qu'on ne s'est pas moqué de lui.__ »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Eh bien, je suppose que tu as du bien rigolé quand tu l'as trouvé, non? » répondit-il, en lui donnant sa tasse. « Et tu me connais, j'aime l'humour macabre. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Tu écris des histoires macabre » __répondit t elle en retour, en prenant une gorgée. « Merci. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Pas de quoi, toxico. » Il la poussa de son genou.__  
><em>  
><em>« Hé, tu peux parler ! » lui rétorqua t elle.<em>_  
><em>_  
><em>_« Hmm » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Ils étaient assis tranquillement durant quelques__ minutes, le son de la télévision en fond sonore mélangé avec quelques fous rires d'Alexis. Elle remarquait sa tristesse et elle enveloppa la jambe de Rick avec la sienne tout en accrochant son pied sous l'échelon de son tabouret.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« ça va aller » murmura __t-elle.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il regarda son. « Ouais. Mais pendant combien de temps? Qu'adviendra t-il de la prochaine fois, ou __de la suivante? Et quand elle dira qu'elle sera là pour son anniversaire, Noël ou l'Action de grâces, et qu'elle ne viendra pas?"__  
><em>_  
><em>_La vulnérabilité __se lisait sur son visage, son charme normalement arrogant, sur ce visage grimaçant, était difficile à déchiffrer. Elle était tellement habituée à ses sourires que ce regard le changeait. Nom de dieu, elle avait enveloppé sa jambe autour de celle de Rick. E__lle était déjà trop impliquée dans cette situation.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Elle t'a toi, et Martha » lui dit Kate doucement. « Ça craint, je sais, et ça va faire mal, mais elle t'aime. Tu es tout ce dont elle a besoin, Rick. Ce n'est pas juste, mais elle va s'en sortir. Vous__ ferez face tous les deux. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il tendit la main et enveloppa ses doigts sur ceux de Kate. «Merci», murmura-t-il.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Tu la convaincras grâce à ça » répondit-elle en lui serrant la main. Puis son téléphone se mit a faire un bip. Elle soupira et but une gorgé__e de son grand café. « Je dois y aller. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il poussa l'épaule de Kate contre la sienne. « C'est déjà ça. On va se revoir bientôt? » demanda t il alors qu'ils se séparaient, leur moment était venu.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Bien sûr » répondit-elle, en se levant pour aller appuy__er sur le bouton 'off' de son portable. « Je dois y aller. A bientôt, Lex »l'appela t elle de la ou elle était.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Bye Kate! » répondit la fillette d'un air distrait._  
><em><br>__Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte avec Rick, la main de ce dernier bien a__ncré dans le bas de ses reins la ou elle l'était toujours. Elle le regardait perturbée par ce contact physique, mais il n'en fit rien. C'était juste Rick, et c'était tout simplement eux.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Tu peux m'appeler, tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler » dit-elle d__oucement, alors qu'il lui tenait la porte.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il secoua la tête. « Merci, mais ça ira » lui dit-il avec un sourire faux. « Tu m'as suffisamment aidé cette semaine déjà. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle se pencha et le gifla légèrement, les yeux de Rick s'agrandirent. Elle se mit à s__ourire lorsque son visage se fendit d'un vrai sourire. La, c'était le véritable Rick Castle qu'elle connaissait et ... non, c'était tout. Il n'y avait pas d'autre__s__ choses à dire sur lui. Non. Pas du tout.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quelque chose. E__t cesses d'essayer de faire comme si tu n'avais pas besoin de mon aide. C'est insultant. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Désolé » il lui sourit timidement. « Maintenant, vas y, tu vas être en retard, et Montgomery va s'en prendre à moi a la prochaine partie de Poker. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle le rega__rda en fronçant des sourcils. Elle avait complètement oublié ce petit détail. « Nous avons encore des choses à nous dire a ce sujet. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Ouais, ouais » il lui fit signe de s'en aller. « Va-t'en. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Bien » dit-elle faisant semblant d'être en colère. « By__e. »_

_« Bye, Kate. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle quitta son appartement et écouta la porte se refermer derrière elle. Elle aurait voulu rester, et pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle n'était pas très impatiente d'aller travailler. Elle préférait rester là avec lui et Alexi__s. Elle secoua la tête tout en montant dans l'ascenseur et regarda les portes se fermer. Elle avait besoin de faire le point sur ça, c'était son ami, et tout allait bien, mais ... eh bien, qu'y avait t il de mal à vouloir passer du temps avec eux, ou à rés__oudre leurs problèmes? C'était ses amis. Elle serait inquiète si Madison avait ce genre de problème, ou même Lanie, non?__  
><em>_  
><em>_Ça allait être une longue journée de travail._

_(...)__  
><em>_  
><em>_Ca avait été une longue journée de travail. Il avait réellement été un jour de t__ravail très long.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Kate rentra dans son appartement à huit heures du soir et posa son pistolet sur sa table d'entrée verrouilla sa porte avec lassitude. Elle s'effondra sur son canapé et posa un bras sur ses yeux, fatigués. Elle avait eu deux homicides au__jourd'hui, et ils étaient sur deux scènes, ce qui signifiait beaucoup de paperasseries, et deux noms de plus à ajouter dans le fichier qui ne cessait de croître dans sa tête. Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement horrible ou inquiétant, les cadavres étaien__t des cadavres. Ils étaient dérangeants à un certain niveau.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle soupira et laissa son bras retomber sur le divan. Elle était fatiguée, mais n'avait pas sommeil, elle avait faim, mais n'était pas d'humeur à manger. Elle avait réussi à manger un bagel à s__ix heure, alors qu'elle n'avait pas faim. La télécommande était la où Alexis l'avait laissée le matin, et Kate la saisit sur la table basse pour allumer la télé, elle tourna la tête pour regarder l'écran. Elle pourrait faire des légumes. C'était pathétique__ pour un samedi soir, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire quelque chose de plus nourrissant.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle passa une bonne heure à regarder l'écran, pour ne pas penser ou se demander ou envisager quelque chose. Les programmes télévisés était stupide parfois, ma__is comment arriverait elle a se vider l'esprit autrement. Mais elle fut surprise lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner à 9h30.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle le repêcha de sa poche et le porta à son oreille, sans vérifier l'appel. Elle eut à peine le temps de se souvenir que pour__ répondre au téléphone il fallait au moins éteindre le son de la télévision.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Beckett » répondit-elle d'une voix endormie.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Salut, Kate » lui répondit on doucement._

_« Rick. Salut » elle secoua la tête pour se réveiller un peu. Pourquoi l'appelait-il? __Il était tard, pour lui au moins. D'habitude, il l'appelait lors qu'elle quittait son travail, s'il voulait discuter. « Quoi de neuf? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Pas grand-chose. Alexis vient juste d'aller se coucher. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« La maintenant? C'est tard, pour elle. » Depuis quand ava__it-elle commencé à connaître les horaires habituels du couché d'Alexis?__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Ouais. Elle ... Nous avons eu une longue journée » répondit-il. Il avait l'air aussi épuisé qu'elle, et il y avait quelque chose d'autre... La tristesse, peut-être._

« _Tout va bien?__ ... Comment elle... Elle va bien? » Demanda t elle, se rappelant de ce qu'il s'était passé. « Est ce que tu va bien ? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Je ... Oui? » demanda t il.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Rick... »Soupirait-elle. « Comment vas-tu vraiment? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir la dernière fo__is qu'elle a pleuré » murmura t-il. « Pas depuis que nous lui avons dit qu'on divorçait. Peut-être quand Meredith déménage. Mais, mon Dieu, elle a juste ... elle n'a rien fait. Crème glacée, tour de poney, les dinosaures au musée... Elle est restée calme t__oute la journée. Elle n'a rien demandé. Elle ne voulait rien... Elle m'a juste suivi partout où j'allais » lui dit-il, les mots tremblants précipitant son récit.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle récupéra un oreiller et l'attira contre sa poitrine en entendant le son de sa voix. « Oh__, Rick » murmura t-elle. « Je suis désolée. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Moi aussi » répondit-il. « Et c'est vraiment injuste que je sois le seul à lui faire ça, tu vois? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Oui je comprends. » Elle comprenait tout à fait. C'était complètement injuste. Meredith devait prendre s__es responsabilités. Merde enfin, Meredith aurait pu être la, ça lui prenait juste une heure pour voir Alexis. « Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« J'avais juste besoin de me défouler »répondit-il. « Qu'est ce que tu fais? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle sourit à sa tentative. « R__ien d'intéressant. Le samedi soir est un mauvais jour pour les programmes TV."__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Oh, allez ! Tu devrais être à un club ou quelque chose dans le genre » répondit-il, son ton de sa voix retrouvant son punch.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« T'aurais préféré m'appeler dans un club? » rét__orqua t elle.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Pas faux », soupirait-il. « Très bien. Désolé d'interrompre ta soirée ennuyeuse, c'est vrai que c'est mieux. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle se mit à rire. Ils s'appelaient toujours à des moments inopportuns tout le temps. Il était allé la chercher pendants qu'el__le faisait de la paperasse au Precint*, et elle l'avait appelé souvent alors qu'il sortait avec Paula. C'était devenu un amusement, qui aurait pu être gênant. Cependant, elle avait l'impression d'entendre de la culpabilité dans sa voix.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Eh. Je suis tou__jours ravie de discuter avec toi. Tu me sauves de l'ennui. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Ok, tu m'en vois enchanté alors. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Ils restèrent silencieux durant quelques minutes. Ce n'était pas un silence gêné, mais juste un silence. « Rick? » dit elle rompant le silence. Elle n'aimai__t pas penser qu'elle n'arriverait pas à l'aider à sortir de ses pensées négatives.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Hmm? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Est ce que t'as quelque chose qui pourrait te garder occupé? » demanda t elle.__  
><em>  
><em>« Probablement » répondit-il. « Je pourrais écrire, je suppose. »<em>_  
><em>_  
><em>_« Est ce que__ tu veux le faire? » Il ne voulait jamais. C'était cette partie de lui qui le définissait comme écrivain étrange. Il ne voulait jamais s'asseoir pour écrire jusqu'à ce qu'il se barricade dans son bureau et qu'il écrive avec passion de telle sorte qu'il ne __sorte de son antre que lorsqu'il avait faim.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Pas vraiment » répondit-il, au moment où elle s'attendait à ce qu'il le dise.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Eh bien, tu ne peux pas traînasser toute la nuit. C'est carrément pathétique. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Dit la fille qui est vautrée devant sa télé __» lui rétorqua t il.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Touchée » dit elle en riant.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Tu pourrais ... » Commença t-il s'arrêtant tandis qu'elle attendait la suite. « Je peux être pathétique avec toi? » demanda t il doucement.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse ... oh, a moi__ns que ça ne soit une plaisanterie ? Sans doute. Allongé sur un canapé avec Rick était plus amusant que le rester seule à se morfondre sur son canapé. Et elle était inquiète à son sujet. Mieux valait s'inquiéter pour lui qu'elle, non?__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Je peux être pathé__tique avec toi, pas de problèmes » répondit-elle. « J'arrive dans 20 minutes? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Tu n'as pas à... » dit-il rapidement. « J'ai juste pensé ... »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Je suis déjà d'accord. T'écoute quand je parle? Ou est-ce que t'es comme les jukebox qui s'éteignent quand __y'a plus de musique? » Railla t elle pendant qu'elle se levait et rentrait dans sa chambre pour se changer, en saisissant son arme sur le chemin. Elle voulait être à l'aise, et elle détestait avoir cette sensation de mort sur elle. Elle laissa son pistolet__ dans le tiroir avec son badge.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« J'écoute! » protesta t il. « J'ai écouté ton histoire sur le gars avec la mort de... avec le ... la chose, l'autre jour » balbutia t il, tandis qu'elle mettait le haut-parleur et commençait à déboutonner son chemisier._  
><em><br>__«__ Ouais, essaye de te rattraper » dit elle en riant. Elle jeta son haut dans son panier, puis retira son pantalon, marchant vers la commode pour prendre un tee-shirt et une paire de jeans.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Ta voix est lointaine » lui dit-il. « T'as mis le haut-parleur? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Je me change. Ça te pose un problème? » répondit-elle, consciente que sa voix était encore plus étouffée alors qu'elle enfilait son tee shirt.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Tu es nue en ce moment? » il le disait sur un ton bien trop joyeux. Elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier ça. __Enfin, que ça soit mieux que la tristesse, c'était plus joyeuse qu'elle passerait sa soirée.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Je ne le suis plus » souriait-elle. « Trop tard. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Merde. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Rick... »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Désolé. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle eut un petit rire et s'arrêta face à son miroir attachant ses che__veux en queue de cheval. Elle récupéra son téléphone et coupa le haut parleur puis attrapa une veste. « Je suis sur le chemin » lui dit-elle. Elle prit ses clés et son porte-monnaie et ferma sa porte en souriant. « Tu vas devoir te faire la conversation le__ temps que j'arrive ».__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Tu vas raccrocher? » demanda t il, en geignant._  
><em><br>__« Rick, c'est interdit de téléphoner en conduisant. J'arrive dans dix minutes » dit-elle en montant dans l'ascenseur. Il était ridicule.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Bien » soupira-t-il. « Dépêches-toi alors__, je suis seul. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Ouais, ouais »répondit-elle, puis ils raccrochèrent. Le fait était, qu'il était seul. Il ne mentait pas, et il voulait probablement continuer de parler au téléphone.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle soupira et sortit, puis appela un taxi. Elle ne savait pas quan__d est ce qu'elle arriverait, et elle ne voulait pas revenir en voiture. Et, comme par le passé, il prendrait soin de la faire rester ou de la faire reconduire par quelqu'un. Et peu importe si elle protestait ça n'influencerait pas sa décision.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle donna __au chauffeur de taxi l'adresse de Rick et regarda la ville défiler, perdu dans ses pensées de fillettes larmoyantes solitaires ayant perdue son père. Les images de son enfance heureuse se mélangeant avec celle d'Alexis et Kate eut l'impression que le taxi __avait pris moins d'une minute lorsqu'il se gara devant chez Rick. Elle paya et sortit, en marchant lentement vers le bâtiment. Il n'y avait rien de mal à aller chez lui la nuit. Ils avaient franchit une barrière. Ils l'avaient fait avant.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle sourit au p__ortier et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, faisant un signe de tête à quelques habitants de l'immeuble, qui semblaient tous la connaître. Venait-elle ici aussi souvent? Elle entra dans l'ascenseur et secoua la tête, bien sûr que oui. Elle était là tout le temp__s. Après tout, elle était bien là, pour passer du temps un samedi soir, juste parce que Rick le lui avait demandé.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Le trajet jusqu'à son étage fut court, et avant que son esprit ne la rattrape, elle frappait tranquillement à la porte qu'il ouvrit instanta__nément. Ses cheveux étaient en batailles et il avait l'air complètement abattu.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Hey » murmura t-il.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Hey » répondit-elle, tendant la main pour lisser une mèche de ses cheveux sans y penser.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Viens, rentres »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il la guida à l'intérieur et attendit qu__'elle le suive dans l'appartement. Il lui prit ensuite la main et la tira vers son bureau, en fermant la porte, de sorte qu'ils ne réveilleraient pas Alexis. Ils étaient là, les mains liées, et se regardaient dans les yeux. Il portait un jeans et un grand__ tee-shirt bleu, ses pieds s'agitaient nerveusement sur le sol.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Alors » murmura il après une minute de silence.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Alors » répondit-elle, en lui donnant un petit sourire.__ « Tu veux manger des légumes? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il haussa les épaules. « Je suis inquiet » dit-il__.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Inquiet-était une réponse utile. « Viens. » Elle l'attira vers elle sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir noir et le fit asseoir dessus, se posant sur le parquet entre les jambes de Rick appuyant sa tête sur ses genoux afin qu'elle puisse lever les yeux vers l__ui. « Maintenant tu peux te reposer. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il hocha la tête et rencontra son regard. Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes sans rien dire. « Je suis en colère. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« C'est normal » murmura t-elle.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Je suis plus en colère que je l'étais quand j'ai__ appris qu'elle me trompait. Tu pensais que je ne le serais pas, n'est ce pas? Mais je le suis. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle tendit sa main et la posa sur son pied, le serrant doucement. « Eh bien, elle ne te fait pas seulement du mal, elle en fait aussi à Alexis Je peux compr__endre pourquoi tu es plus en colère cette fois-ci. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il soupira et une de ses mains se posa sur sa cuisse. Il passa ses doigts dans la queue de cheval de Kate et ferma les yeux. Kate voulait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour qu'il oubli. Une petite partie __d'elle se demandait seulement, qui pourrait berner Richard Castle. Pourquoi le voulait-on? Qui pouvait être mieux que Richard Castle?__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Et, tu sais, quand je l'ai quittée c'était juste ... C'était comme une expérience ratée. Et j'ai fait en sorte qu'Alexi__s soit en dehors de tout ça, alors ça m'allait. Mais cette ... Je sais qu'elle est immature. Mais je m'attends toujours à ce qu'elle grandisse pour notre enfant. » __  
><em>_  
><em>_« Et plus tu espère, plus tu es déçu, c'est ça? » demanda Kate doucement.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il hocha la têt__e. « Tout ça était stupide. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Le mariage aussi? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Ouais. » Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Kate. « Alexis ... Alexis n'était pas prévue. » Kate lui serra le pied à nouveau. Rick lui donnait des informations par petits bouts et elle avait appris qu'il f__allait attendre qu'il le fasse de lui même. Il lui disait ce qu'il voulait, et elle était juste là pour écouter, comme il le faisait pour elle. « Meredith est tombée enceinte un mois après notre première rencontre. Et, tu me connais. J'aime faire les chose__s en grand, hein? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant. « C'est vrai »._  
><em><br>__« Donc je lui fais ma demande, tu sais ce que c'est j'avais de l'argent; tout allait bien. Je venais de sortir de la fac, j'avais le vent en poupe, et Alexis ... J'étais terrifié, __mais j'ai toujours aimé les enfants et elle était parfaite.. . Elle l'est toujours. « __  
><em>_  
><em>_« Elle l'est » acquiesça Kate. Ça ressemblait à un roman enivrant qui parlait d'une famille enivrante. Et voila, c'était ce qu'il se passait quand le tourbillon échappa__it à tout contrôle.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Et nous étions heureux pendant un certain temps. Meredith n'a jamais été parfaite, mais elle était passionnée, et elle appréciait Alexis. Je pense qu'elle l'a toujours appréciée. Mais le monde tourne toujours autour de Meredith et qu__and tu as un enfant, ton monde a besoin de tourner autour de ton enfant... »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« C'est ce que tu fais » murmurait-elle, poussant sa jambe avec sa tête._  
><em><br>__Il hocha la tête. « C'est ce que je fais. Comme toi tu le fais pour Alexis quand tu es là » poursuivit-i__l. « Mon Dieu, Kate, il suffit juste... Je ne comprends pas. » Il resta muet quelques instants.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas? » demanda t elle confuse.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Comment peux-tu être si bien avec Alexis, prendre soin d'elle, l'aider, et, tu sais... Venir __m'écouter pleurnicher, quand Meredith ne peut même pas trouver une heure pour voir sa fille. Je ne comprends pas. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle expira d'un coup. Il devait arrêter de faire la comparaison entre elle et Meredith. Elle n'était pas dans la norme. Meredith avait bes__oin de l'être. Meredith devait être dans la norme. Et il y avait quelque chose dans la façon de décrire ce que faisait Kate, qui montrait l'admiration qu'il avait. Et que faisait-elle de si admirable? Elle avait un meilleur ami, et il avait un enfant, et c__ette enfant était merveilleuse. Kate était égoïste, absorbant leur bonheur, l'innocence et les plaisirs que les Castle lui offraient Comment pouvait elle être admirée?__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Je suis juste ... » commença t elle, avant de prendre une grande respiration et d'ess__ayer de trouver quelque chose de cohérent à dire. « Il est facile d'aimer ta fille, Rick » murmura t-elle._  
><em><br>__Il baissa les yeux et rencontra le regard de Kate. Ce qu'il ressentit était une émotion dont ils ne parlaient jamais. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Ce __n'était pas de la gratitude. C'était juste ... c'était le regard qu'il lui donnait - qui faisait battre plus rapidement son cœur, trembler ses genoux fuser son esprit - comme si il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable, et merveilleuse qu'elle. __Et c'était des moments comme celui-ci que son cœur s'arrêtait pendant une seconde, et ou elle se demandait exactement ce qu'ils faisaient.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Ses mains la levèrent du sol, et il l'attira sur ses genoux pour qu'elle puisse terminer dans ses bras afin qu'il en__fouisse son visage dans ses cheveux. « Je te remercie » murmurait-il dans son cou, avant qu'il dépose un baiser sur sa peau.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Kate fut surprise et ses mains se crispèrent dans sa chemise où elle venait d'atterrir. Il se mit à rire et la serra plus fort. Do__nc, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient-pas tout à fait amoureux, mais plus vraiment des amis, et qu'ils souffraient tous les deux encore. C'était absolument affolant, confortable, terrifiant et merveilleux. C'était trop de choses à la fois. Finalement, la su__rprise qu'elle avait eut était passé et elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, s'installant à son tour, avec ses jambes posés sur le bras du fauteuil et un bras autour du cou de Rick.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« C'est confortable » dit-il après de longues minutes.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Hmm » répondit-e__lle, maintenant trop à l'aise pour se soucier du fait qu'elle était sur ses genoux, et que les mains de Rick étaient enroulées autour de sa taille et sur ses genoux. Éviter de se poser des questions sur les protocoles et les barrières franchies était facil__e, dans le calme de son bureau.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Merci d'être venue ».__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Je suis ravie d'être la » répondit-elle avec honnêteté. Apparemment, son self contrôle s'était éteint quand il avait commencé à caresser son genou.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« On devrait se câliner plus souvent » répondit__-il.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle tapa légèrement son épaule. « Ne vous faites pas d'idées, M. Castle. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Rabat-joie. » Ils se mirent à rire tranquillement puis un silence envahit à nouveau la pièce. Kate jouait avec le tissu de sa chemise contre son épaule et il soupirait dan__s ses cheveux. « Combien de temps penses-tu que ça va prendre à Alexis pour s'en remettre cette fois ci? » demanda t il.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Je ne sais pas » répondit Kate. « Combien de temps ça lui a pris au départ de Meredith ? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Son soupir se fit plus long et plus prof__ond. « Un moment » murmura t-il.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Elle va passer au dessus de ça » assura Kate. Elle savait qu'Alexis en était capable. Pour le temps que ça prendrait c'était autre chose. « Elle l'acceptera un jour ».__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Ouais. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Elle ira mieux. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il hocha la tête c__ontre sa joue. « Ouais. »_

Kate fut ramenée au présent en entendant un soupir d'Alexis qui se mordait les lèvres. « Alexis, Sweetie. Est ce que tu veux cette bague ? » demanda Kate ne supportant pas de voir tant d'indécision. Un simple cadeau ne devait pas causer ce genre de bataille interne.

« Oui » répondit Alexis.

« Eh bien donne la a cette gentille dame » lui dit Kate en décrochant la bague et la posant sur la table pour se diriger vers la marchande face au comptoir « J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me laisses t'offrir des petites choses. »

« D'accord » répondit Alexis, debout sur la pointe des pieds pour récupérer la bague sur l'étal et le remettre à la femme. « Est ce que, s'il vous plaît, je pourrais avoir celle-là? » demanda t elle.

La femme sourit. « Bien sûr » elle la prit et coupa l'étiquette.

Kate récupéra son portefeuille dans sa poche et tendit à la femme un billet de huit dollars. « Merci » dit-elle. Rick hocha la tête sur son épaule. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Vous êtes les bienvenus » répondit la femme, en remettant à Alexis l'anneau. « Votre fille est très adorable. »

« Oh ... » répondit Kate bêtement.

« Merci » dit Rick souriant, en lui serrant la hanche, où sa main était toujours posée. « Nous l'adorons aussi. »

Alexis était trop occupé à mettre la bague à son doigt tout en l'admirant pour faire attention à eux, ce qui était probablement une bonne chose. Kate, d'autre part, n'avait pas encore trouvé les mots pour parler.

« Allons y, honney » Rick se mit à rire contre sa joue. « Allons prendre quelque chose pour le déjeuner. Est ce que tu veux remonter sur mon dos, Lex? »

Alexis se retourna et les regarda tous les deux. « Non merci » elle sourit, tout en prenant la main de Kate. « Merci pour la bague. »

« De rien » dit Kate alors que Rick s'éloigna pour se poser à ses côté, mettant son bras sur son épaule.

« Nous allons chercher à manger. Je vous remercie » dit-il à la commerçante alors qu'il dirigeait Kate et Alexis vers la sortie. « Ça vous va? » demanda t il en marchant.

« Eh bien, j'essaye de comprendre où sont passés toutes ces années » répondit-elle après un temps de silence. S'il voulait s'amuser avec elle, elle pouvait s'amuser avec lui. Telle était la façon dont elle fonctionnait. Toutes les pensées confuses à ce propos pouvaient attendre, ou tout simplement être oubliées. Oublier semblait être l'option la plus simple.

« Les années? »

« Eh bien, vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu une insulte à notre relation que de supposer que nous sommes déjà mariés? Franchement, fiancés c'est déjà plus plausible. »

Elle sentit ses doigts se crisper sur son épaule et sourit intérieurement, en gardant un visage impassible. Ils pouvaient tous les deux jouer à ce jeu.

« Il faut être fiancés avant de se marier » ajoutait Alexis à sa droite. Les deux adultes regardèrent la petite fille. « Et Kate, j'ai besoin de savoir quelles sont vos intentions avant que vous le fassiez » ajouta t-elle d'une voix solennel.

« Touché, munchkin » Rick se mit à rire. « Oui, Kate, quelles sont vos intentions ? » il sourit, en la poussant avec sa hanche.

Kate prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Blaguer avec cet homme était toujours dangereux, et en quelque sorte, elle avait toujours oublié qu'Alexis était tout aussi dangereuse. Elle regarda la petite fille, qui ricanait et qui balançait leurs mains jointes.

« Ouais, Kate » dit-elle en riant.

« J'ai l'intention de vous laisser m'acheter le déjeuner » répondit-elle après quelques minutes de silence. « Et puis, pour ta fille et moi de la crème glacée en plus. Penses-tu pouvoir faire ça, mon chéri? » demanda t elle en tournant la tête pour lui faire face.

Il se mit à rire. « Bien sûr, mon sucre d'orge. »

« Oh, non, pas ça. Tu vas trop loin, Monsieur Pigeon » répondit-elle vivement. Elle était d'accord pour les taquineries, mais qu'il ne l'appelle pas son sucre d'orge.

« Ouais, Monsieur Pigeon! » ajouta Alexis.

Rick gémit, puis les conduisit vers un étal entre les deux stands sur le trottoir alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du coin de la rue. « Allez, vous deux. Vous ruiner tout mon plaisir. »

Ils se mirent à rire et marchèrent dans la rue vers une pizzeria un peu plus loin. Kate se détendit après une minute, écoutant les plaisanteries d'Alexis et Rick à propos des pseudonymes acceptables, en essayant de marquer un point chacun pour son camp. C'était toujours plaisant. Il avait décidé de continuer de jouer à ce jeu là, et il avait réussi. Ce n'était pas un message, ou un défi, c'était juste Rick, la façon d'être de Rick. Et, face à son chagrin, il avait réussi à la faire rougir, bégayer et bafouiller. Elle lui faudrait trouver une façon de lui rendre l'appareil un de ces jours.

Mais, comme il les emmenait dans la pizzeria et lui sourit tout en lui servant une tranche de poulet Buffalo, Kate décida qu'elle pourrait jouer aussi. Le bras de Rick sur son épaule était confortable et chaleureux, et son souffle contre son oreille, lorsqu'il murmura « tu manges tout à fait ce que les gens quand il rentre à la maison » lui fit passer un frisson ardant dans sa colonne vertébrale. Elle pourrait le compliquer, ou elle pourrait continuer de jouer le jeu et en profiter même un peu. Et franchement, qui avait il de mal à ça?

« Est ce que tu serais d'accord pour venir dans les Hamptons avec nous? » demanda Alexis quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils étaient assis dans un box dans le fond du restaurant, loin des fenêtres. Kate avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir loin de tout, c'était plus privé, et elle n'était pas encore apparue dans un autre tabloïd.

« Kate n'a pas vraiment dit oui encore, pumkin » rappela Rick à Alexis.

« Mais elle viendra » répondit la jeune fille. « Hein? »

« Je... »

« Parce que nous allons être là bas pendant tout l'été, et je ne vais pas te voir! Donc tu n'auras qu'à venir. D'accord? »

Rick fit un sourire d'excuse à Kate et elle fronça des sourcils en retour. « C'est toi qui l'a manipulée pour qu'elle me dise ça? »

« Alexis est un maître pour faire culpabiliser les gens je ne lui ai rien appris » répondit-il.

Kate ne savait pas encore si elle allait passer ou non des vacances avec eux dans les Hamptons, depuis l'invitation qui avait été faite une semaine plus tôt, elle n'avait pas répondu. Mais maintenant, avec Alexis qui faisait sa petite moue face à elle et Rick tout sourire son corps contre le sien dans le petit box, il était plutôt difficile de dire non. Et, Alexis avait raison, elle n'aurait pas la chance de les revoir après ce week-end. « J'ai découvert hier que j'avais un week-end » dit-elle après une pause. « Donc, oui, Alexis, je serais d'accord pour venir dans les Hamptons avec vous pour Memorial Day. Ça sera amusant. »

Rick rayonnait. « Oh, tu n'as pas idée. Tu vas adorer, Kate. »

« On a même notre propre plage! » ajouta Alexis. « Et une piscine et tout! »

« Un week-end sous le soleil, pour bronzer dans ton bikini » ajouta Rick en poussant sa cuisse sous la table.

« Combien dois-je parier que cette invitation c'était juste pour me voir dans un maillot de bain? » demanda Kate, en se tournant pour regarder Rick dans les yeux.

« Je serais ravie de te mettre de la crème. » répondit-il facilement.

Kate roula des yeux, puis sourit à une Alexis perplexe. Elle allait passer le week-end du Memorial Day avec les Castle, dans leur villa sur la plage. Oh mon Dieu. Comment arriverait-elle à expliquer ça à Lanie et Madison?

« Tu ne me mettras pas de la crème » ajouta t-elle une minute plus tard, alors qu'elle essayait d'oublier une image qui lui passait en tête pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

« Défi accepté », sourit Rick.

« Ce n'est pas un défi. »

« C'est ce que nous verrons. »

*Precint= Cité parlementaire, on peut comprendre qu'il s'agit du commissariat principale, ou d'un palais de justice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de la traductrice : Posté un peu en avance, c'est mon cadeau de pâques en somme ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et normalement la mise en page est revenue a la normale. L'autre a bugé a cause d'un petit test du correcteur. Merci a lui aussi d'être présent et de m'aider et merci pour vos reviews :)**

**Note de l'auteur: C'était à la fois un chapitre facile et difficile à écrire. Mais, je suis sûr que vous allez apprécier ce voyage au bord de la mer dans les Hamptons !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12:<strong>

« Donc, Beckett, que fais-tu pour ce week-end? » demanda Esposito tandis qu'ils rangeaient leurs bureaux et rassemblaient leurs affaires en ce vendredi après-midi.

« Je vais à la plage » répondit Kate distraitement, en regardant autour d'elle a la recherche de son téléphone, qui avait atterri sous un monticule de paperasse.

« Vraiment? »

Kate jeta un regard surprise de sa réponse. « Tu sais, Esposito, je sais m'amuser de temps en temps. »

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition. « Je sais. Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. »

« Uh-huh. »

« Juste ... Je ne te voyais pas du genre fille sur la plage, dans... Tu sais... Des vêtements de plage. »

« Arrêtes d'imaginer Beckett dans un maillot de bain, primate » intervint Lanie alors qu'elle déboulait dans la pièce et venait se placer entre leurs bureaux.

« Ravie de vous revoir, Miss Parish » marmonna t-il.

« Oh, arrêtes de me regarder avec ces yeux de chien battu » sourit-elle. « Tu fais quoi d'amusant ce week-end? »

« Pourquoi? Tu veux me rejoindre? » répondit-il en ricanant.

« Jamais de la vie » Lanie renifla, se retournant vers Kate. « Tu es prête? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Vous allez à la plage ensemble? » demanda Esposito en se redressant tout en s'appuyant contre son bureau.

« En fait je vais dans la maison d'un ami qui habite en foret » répondit Lanie. « Les aventures de Kate sur la plage ne sont pas mes affaires. »

Esposito les observa un moment, tandis que Kate récupéra la dernière choses dont elle avait besoin et poussait certains dossiers sur le coin de son bureau. « Passes le bonjour a Alexis de ma part », dit il finalement, avant qu'elle s'en aille pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

« Comment le sait-il? » demanda Lanie, en regardant Kate dans les yeux.

Kate haussa les épaules en secouant la tête. « Il veut devenir détective aussi. C'est juste de la simple observation. » Ensemble, elles commencèrent à marcher vers la sortie, saluant de la tête les autres policiers, détectives et les quelques officiers qui avaient le malheur de travailler pendants les vacances. « De plus, il était là quand Alexis a appelé les dernières fois. »

« Oui, et comment va la petite? » demanda Lanie en souriant alors qu'elles rentraient dans l'ascenseur. « Elle te porte toujours autant dans son cœur ? »

Kate se retourna et regarda son amie. « On dirait Madison. »

« Probablement parce que tu joues dans la maison d'un millionnaire et sa fille pourrait commencer à t'appeler maman. »

« Tais-toi » grommela Kate. « Je ne joue pas chez eux. Et Alexis ne m'appelle pas maman. »

Lanie haussa les épaules. Kate voulait la gifler. Nom de Dieu, elle avait voulu traverser le combiner pour aller secouer de rage Madison quand elle lui avait dit la même chose la nuit dernière. Kate ne jouait pas chez eux. Elle était très amie avec Rick et Alexis, et c'est pour ça qu'elle passait du temps avec eux. Il n'y avait rien d'"intime" à ce sujet. Non vraiment.

« Alors, tu vas tous nous conduire là-bas, ou est ce que tu vas les retrouver à la maison? » demanda Lanie, sur un ton qui ne ferrait pas enrager Kate. Et, bien sûr, Kate avait eu la brillante idée d'inviter Lanie pour les préparatifs – brillant vraiment, c'était comme amener un tigre dans une salle pleine de viande.

« Je les vois demain. Rick et Alexis sont partis cet après-midi après la fin des cours. »

« Ces écoles privées sont dingues » déclara Lanie alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait sur le garage. « Elle a déjà fini l'école? »

« Je sais » répondit Kate alors qu'elles marchaient vers la voiture, faisant claquer leurs talons contre le béton. « Mais elle est intelligente, donc c'est pas très grave. Et Rick l'emmène faire toutes sortes de choses pour parfaire son éducation. Je pense qu'elle sera bientôt une meilleure lectrice que je le suis. »

« Ouais, tu n'es pas fière de cette gamine du tout » sourit Lanie alors qu'elles montèrent dans la voiture. « Tu sais, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, d'être la femme de la maison. »

« Je ne le suis pas ! » répondit Kate, en tournant sur l'ouverture de la porte du garage pour ensuite se diriger vers son appartement. « Nous sommes juste amis. »

« Amis qui passent la moitié de leurs nuits ensemble, s'appellent l'un l'autres au travail, et qui partage le même amour pour cette fillette? »

« Lanie, je vais m'arrêter et te déposer la » menaça Kate. Sa relation avec Rick était assez déroutante, pas besoin que Lanie et Madison en rajoute.

« J'essaie simplement de te faire entendre raison » répondit Lanie innocemment. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas encore sauté le pas. »

« En dehors du fait que nous sommes avec sa fille presque tout le temps ? » répondit Kate sèchement.

« Tu avais des opportunités » contra Lanie. « Et tu n'en as utilisées aucunes. »

« Je n'essaie pas de coucher avec lui. »

« Tu devrais. »

« Lanie... »

« Non, mais franchement. Pourquoi pas? » dit Lanie. « Il est sexy. Tu es sexy. Il est jeune. Tu es jeune. Lance-toi ! »

« Il a récemment divorcé et a un enfant. Et je suis ... » Kate prit une grande respiration et essaya de comprendre comment l'expliquer sans faire penser à Lanie qu'elle faisait une rechute. « Je ne suis pas encore prête. »

« Tu as l'air si bien pourtant » répondit Lanie tranquillement. « Je sais que tu l'es. Tu as l'air heureuse, Kate - même plus que quand tu étais avec Will. »

« Je suis heureuse » acquiesça Kate. « Mais je ne suis pas prête à avoir une relation sérieuse quand tous mes bagages me pèsent encore, tu comprends? »

Lanie hocha lentement la tête, puis se tut alors qu'il ne restait plus que deux immeubles pour arriver à l'appartement. Kate garda son attention sur la route et essaya d'ignorer les pensées agaçantes qui flottaient dans son propre esprit, ces pensées qui la poussait à se dire « le problème est de franchir le cap avec lui ». Mais il n'était pas prêt. Et elle non plus. Et ce n'était pas juste de laisser les choses se faire d'elle même et faire qu'Alexis pourrait en pâtir, elle avait déjà beaucoup d'adultes dans sa vie, des adultes pas forcément stable. Kate n'était pas prête à laisser la jeune fille, peut-elle supporter de savoir la jeune fille loin d'elle. Oh, mon Dieu, elle était trop impliquée, non?

Elles arrivèrent à l'appartement de Kate qui se gara puis se précipita à l'intérieur pour éviter la pluie légère que la météo avait prédit, laissant le week-end du Memorial Day ensoleillé et idéal pour le célébrer. Elles entrèrent dans l'ascenseur en se tenant côte à côte, regardant fixement les portes.

« Tu sais, tout le monde à des bagages » dit Lanie après un moment silencieux.

« Je sais. »

« Il en a aussi. »

« Je sais » soupira Kate.

« Et vous ne pouvez pas porter ces bagages ensemble? » demanda Lanie alors que les portes s'ouvraient.

Kate la fit entrer, ouvrant grand sa porte, tandis qu'elle essayait de trouver un moyen de s'exprimer. « Nous le faisons déjà » répondit-elle, pendant qu'elle refermait la porte.

« Ouais, comme des amis. Mais vous pourriez avoir des bagages ensemble et passer le cap » répondit facilement Lanie.

« Tu ne penses qu'a ça? »

Lanie se tourna vers elle et lui sourit alors qu'elles enlevaient leurs chaussures. « Parfois. Mais je pense que tu devrais y penser plus souvent. »

« Je suis bien avec la façon dont on est lui et moi en ce moment. J'aime notre relation. »

« Je dis simplement que ça pourrait être mieux » Lanie haussa les épaules, tandis que Kate la poussait devant elle pour aller dans sa chambre et enlever son arme. « Et tu devrais vraiment prendre ce bikini bleu. »

« Lanie! »

« Oh, allez. Si tu ne fais rien, au moins laisse le fantasmer, ma fille. »

Kate secoua la tête et se dirigea vers son placard pour prendre sa valise. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire que Rick avait déjà assez fantasmé sur elle, et qu'il lui avait dit. Lanie n'avait pas besoin d'être plus satisfaite.

(...)

Le chemin vers la maison de vacance de Rick était assez encombré par le trafic et Kate passa la majeure partie du trajet concentré sur la route sans avoir le temps de penser à l'endroit où elle allait, ou ce que ça signifiait. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers Southampton, où le trafic était moins dense, qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle était sur le chemin de la maison de Richard Castle qui se situait en face d'une plage, ou elle y courra avec lui pendant trois jours dans un maillot de bain.

Elle secoua la tête alors qu'elle tournait passant devant une maison qui précédait une autre maison gigantesque, face à l'Atlantique. Elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle se sentirait un peu comme a la fête d'anniversaire de Rick un mélange entre l'intimidation et l'excitation.

Elle tourna au numéro 302 et traversa la longue allée qui était bordée de grands érables et de fleurs sauvages. Les mouettes la survolaient et Kate ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Elle allait à la plage, et après avoir eu un cas assez préoccupant la veille, c'était un changement d'air bien mérité arrivé au moment propice.

Elle se gara dans un emplacement prévu, cependant, elle pensait à bien d'autres choses. La maison, qui ressemblait à un petit manoir, était énorme. Un porche dans les tons blanc-bleu, s'étendait au dessous de deux étages, avec des volets blancs qui entourent chaque grande fenêtre. Il n'y avait pas de garage, mais Kate pouvait voir le bord d'une piscine qui s'avance par derrière sur le côté gauche de la maison, et il y avait aussi une cabane, où sans doute le garage aurait dû être.

Deux grands érables se trouvaient sur chaque côté du perron et Kate regardait tout ce décor de sa portière, observant le jeu des ombres des feuilles sur le perron.

« Je viens d'entrer dans la quatrième dimension. Je suis en plein rêve » murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle marchait vers le coffre pour sortir sa valise. « Et je me parle à moi-même. Merveilleux. »

« Kate! » Elle se retourna et se mit à sourire en voyant Alexis venir vers elle et dévaler les escaliers, vêtu d'un petit bikini, ses cheveux tirés en queue de cheval haute. « Tu es la ! »

« Salut, Lex » Kate se mit à rire lorsqu'Alexis enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. « Je vois que tu es toute prête pour aller à la piscine. »

« Oui! Mais nous voulions t'attendre, pour savoir quand tu allais arriver. »

« C'est très gentil de votre part » lui dit kate alors qu'elle enveloppait un bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille et commençait à marcher vers la maison.

Rick s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte d'entrée ouverte. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc, une paire de chaussure bleue, maillot de bain à fleur et un grand sourire heureux. Son tee shirt lui allait à ravir. Son torse avait l'air fort et solide. Et son sourire ... non, il ne valait mieux pas y penser.

« Tu es la » dit-il joyeusement en descendant les marches. Il se pencha et saisit sa valise alors qu'il se penchait pour lui faire un bisou lent sur la joue. « Salut » lui dit il tandis qu'il se redressait pour récupérer la valise.

« Salut... Monsieur chevaleresque. »

Il se mit à sourire. « Tout a fait. Maintenant, rentre on va te faire visiter avant qu'Alexis n'en puisse plus d'attendre. »

« C'est pas vrai, papa » souffla t-elle. « Mais ne prenez pas trop longtemps, d'accord? »

Kate et Rick se mirent à rire. « Je peux juste faire petit tour, pour l'instant. Mais laisses moi juste me changer pour aller à la plage, d'accord? » Elle allait être complémentaire avec le maillot de Rick. C'était presque trop mignon.

« Que vas-tu porter? » demanda t-il, tandis qu'il l'emmenait dans le vaste hall d'entrée, qui jouxtait une salle de séjour, entourée d'une bibliothèque. De grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur le jardin du fond et l'océan au loin avec la plage privée. Un grand escalier en chêne au milieu de la salle de séjour bloquait le reste de la vue.

Kate cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle pendant quelques minutes avant de reporter son attention vers Rick, qui la regardait en attente d'une réponse. « Tu verras. »

Il fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules. « Très bien. Alexis, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas chercher les jouets de plage pendant que je montre la chambre à Kate, d'accord? »

Alexis hocha la tête puis s'en alla, traversant les portes coulissantes en verre qui s'ouvraient sur le patio. Rick prit la main libre de Kate et commença à la conduire jusqu'à l'escalier. Elle failli tomber parce qu'elle observait la grande cuisine de l'autre côté de l'escalier, avec ses comptoirs en marbre et l'immense îlot de celle ci.

« Cette maison... » elle prit sa respiration alors qu'il l'attirait vers le deuxième étage. « Mon Dieu, c'est énorme. »

Il se tourna face à elle pour marcher à reculons, afin qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux. « C'est trop? »

Elle se mit à rire. « Si je te le dis, qu'est ce que tu feras? »

Il balançait sa tête pendant un moment. « Déménager, peut-être. Mais, ce n'est pas le cas, non? »

Déménager? Déménager? Elle secoua la tête. Elle y penserait plus tard. « Non pas du tout. C'est juste que ... Mon ... Nous avons loué une maison sur la plage quand j'étais petite, mais ça ne ressemblait pas à ça. »

« Je sais que c'est un peu grand pour Alexis et moi mais c'était à vendre et quand je l'ai acheté, j'avais encore des moyens aisés, tu vois? »

« Apparemment » murmura Kate alors qu'ils passaient deux autres pièces, une chambre et un bureau. La maison était extravagante, et là encore, le long du couloir blanc était recouvert de photos d'Alexis et Rick, ainsi que des peintures de divers artistes inconnus, de ce que Rick avait probablement acheté dans des petites galeries.

« Voilà ta chambre » dit-il alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient au bout du couloir. Il n'y avait qu'une autre porte voisine de la sienne, qu'elle devina être au maître de maison.

Il l'amena à l'intérieur et Kate eut le souffle coupé, elle regarda par les grandes fenêtres le long du mur opposé. La chambre donnait face au jardin, de l'autre coté de la maison, et lui donnait une vue imprenable sur l'océan. C'était une immense chambre blanche, lit queen-size face à la fenêtre et il y avait un petit canapé à droite de la pièce, à côté d'une porte qui menait à une salle de bain carrelé de blanc.

Le lit avait l'air très confortable, il y avait une penderie sur le côté gauche de la salle, avec une commode et une grande table avec miroir dessus.

« Ça te va ? » demanda il, basculant d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds.

« Ça va, est un euphémisme » murmura Kate, en le regardant mettre sa valise sur le petit canapé. « Combien de personnes as-tu habituellement ici? »

Rick se retourna et lui jeta un regard étrange. « Juste Alexis ma mère et moi en général. Je l'ai fait acheter quand j'étais ... avec Meredith, qui parfois faisait de grandes fêtes, mais c'était il y a longtemps. »

Kate hocha la tête distraitement alors qu'elle marchait vers les fenêtres qui donnaient sur le ciel bleu pâle et inconstant ainsi que l'océan en mouvement.

« L'eau est toujours un peu froide, mais on s'y habitue » dit-il en venant à côté d'elle. « Quoi que, si tu es dans un tout petit bikini tu pourrais avoir plus froid que moi » ajouta t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui. « Tu sais, il faut que tu partes pour que je puisse me changer afin de savoir si tu as raison ou pas. »

Il partit en un instant, un grand sourire collé sur son visage lorsqu'il referma la porte. « Nous serons dehors. Viens quand tu as fini. J'ai de l'écran solaire et tout. Il te suffit d'apporter une serviette. »

Kate secoua la tête et ouvrit sa valise, sortant les choses autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve son bikini. Il n'était pas si petit, mais il n'était très sage non plus. Il le serait cependant assez vis a vis des enfants. Elle haussa les épaules et entra dans la salle de bain pour se changer, plus que consciente des immenses fenêtres qui donneraient une vue imprenable pour Rick si elle était restée dans la chambre.

La salle de bain était ridicule à coté. Il y avait une immense baignoire et une douche dans le coin. La baignoire était plus profonde que celle qu'elle avait chez elle, et le pommeau de douche au-dessus était amovible, avec une multitude de paramètres. Le miroir au dessus du lavabo était immense et lumineux, et même les toilettes avaient l'air chère.

Elle enleva ses vêtements et se glissa dans son bikini, essayant de se rappeler que c'était juste Rick et Alexis. La taille et l'extravagance de la maison ne changeait pas les gens en soit. Et la maison elle-même était paradoxale, énorme et coûteuse, ornée de photos d'enfance et de peintures obscures. Il serait marrant d'aller voir les étagères dans la salle de séjour, Kate avait déjà hâte d'aller dormir avec un bon livre de polar pour la nuit.

Elle trouva une serviette de plage posée sur son lit, celle-ci semblait confortable et elle s'enveloppa dedans avant de prendre ses lunettes de soleil - une paire blanche qu'elle avait trouvée à la brocante - et descendit enfin.

Elle erra dans le salon puis sur le patio, suivant les fous rires ravis d'Alexis, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le sable. La piscine se trouvait à gauche de la terrasse, une fois passée, s'étendait une grande plage qui conduisait jusqu'à l'océan. Elle pouvait voir un parasol déjà mis en place, plus loin, Alexis et Rick étaient déjà en train de s'éclabousser dans les vagues.

Elle sourit alors qu'elle marchait dans le sable. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été à la plage, et elle se rendit compte que la brise et l'odeur de l'océan lui avait manqué. Le sable s'enfonçait sous ses pieds et le soleil lui chauffait le dos alors qu'elle atteignait le parasol. Elle ajouta sa serviette à celles qu'ils avaient abandonnées sur les chaises de plage et repéra la crème solaire sur la couverture qu'ils avaient déposée. Elle s'en empara et commença à s'en mettre, en se le frottant presque mécaniquement.

Elle jeta un regard sur les deux compères au bord de l'eau et vit que Rick l'observer. Un instant plus tard, il disparu sous l'eau, Alexis profitant de son moment de distraction à son avantage. Kate se mit à rire et termina de tartiner ses jambes et son ventre. Puis, avec une précision habile qui décevrait sans doute Rick, elle atteignit son dos avec adresse en se contorsionnant et tenta de se frotter dans les zones difficiles à atteindre.

Elle reboucha le flacon et resta un moment à regarder leur jeu dans l'eau. Elle ne pouvait presque pas croire qu'elle était là, dans cette villa sur la plage - il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour décrire cette maison - passant le week-end avec eux. Était-elle digne de ça? La maison était gigantesque et les habitants des lieux ... Étaient vraiment de belles personnes. Elle savait qu'elle rendait Alexis heureuse et Rick aussi, mais elle avait eu quelques moments de doute à ce propos.

« Kate! » l'appela Alexis la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Elle tenta d'oublier ses pensées et se dirigea vers l'eau pendant que Rick prenait Alexis pour la jeter dans les vagues. Kate accéléra pour courir dans l'eau. Puis elle hurla et fit un bond en arrière.

« Je t'avais dit que c'était froid! » dit Rick en s'approcha d'elle, Alexis lui prit une main pendant qu'elle flottait dans l'eau. « Beau maillot. »

Elle le foudroya du regard, debout les pieds dans l'eau. C'était glacial. De plus, Rick était torse nu, et elle avait un peu de mal à ne pas baisser les yeux vers sa poitrine. Est ce qu'il faisait des exercices? Il n'était pas tout à fait sculpté dans du béton, mais il était bien bâti, il avait l'air bien. Il avait l'air vraiment en bonne forme.

« Tu profites de la vue? » Ajouta t-il, alors qu'il arrivait, Alexis se tenait debout dans l'eau.

« Salut! » elle sourit, la petite l'enveloppait de ses bras froids et humides autour de son ventre.

Kate souffla surprise et regarda la petite fille. « Tu es mouillé, Mlle Alexis. »

« Ce n'est pas si froid » répondit la jeune fille, s'éloignant en arrière en basculant dans l'eau. « Surtout après qu'on a mis la tête sous l'eau. »

Kate la regardait, amusée. L'eau était froide. Puis elle regarda Rick, qui maintenant, la regardait avec un sourire espiègle. « Oh non » avertit-elle, s'éloignant de lui en même temps qu'il avançait. « Tu ferais mieux de rester loin de moi, Richard Cast ... »

Mais elle était trop prudente, et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il la porta comme une mariée, et marcha plus profondément dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que sa taille soit dans l'eau. Ses bras et sa poitrine étaient froides, et elle se tortilla essayant de s'enfuir, mais consciente du fait que, désormais, quoi qu'elle fasse elle serait mouillé de toute façon.

« Tu es le mal en personne » lui dit-elle, en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Il y a beaucoup trop de peau exposée dans ce maillot de bain » répondit-il, plaçant sa main sur les épaules de Kate.

Elle attrapa son oreille. « Rick. »

« Quoi? Je ne suis pas autorisé à admirer une femme séduisante en bikini? »

Kate fronça les sourcils et grimaça. « Poses moi sur la terre ferme. »

« Oh, désolé... Non, je ne peux pas le faire » répondit-il, en lui donnant un regard désolé. « Tout le monde doit être baptisé. C'est une tradition des Castle. »

« Rick » grogna t elle.

« Désolé. »

Puis il la jeta dans l'eau glacée. Lorsque Kate toucha l'eau, elle se raidit. C'était horriblement froid et humide. Elle refit surface crachotant et s'essuyant les yeux, elle avait la chair de poule. Et lui, était juste là, debout, lui souriant.

« Je vais me venger, Richard » menaça t-elle, s'avançant vers lui, même si elle continuait de frissonner.

« Oh, j'ai peur » rit il.

Au moins, elle n'avait pas passé l'Académie de police pour rien. « Hey Alexis » l'appela t elle, attendant que la petite fille qui faisait des pirouettes dans l'eau, lève les yeux vers elle. « Regardes ça! »

Puis elle se balança une jambe autour de Rick et le tira sous elle. Il tomba à la renverse dans l'eau en éclaboussant tout sur son passage Kate et Alexis se mirent à rire. La jeune fille arriva et nagea à côté de Kate alors qu'elles attendaient qu'il refasse surface. Mais il ne vint toujours pas, après un moment, Kate commença à le chercher dans l'eau, craignant que ça ne soit pas assez profond et qu'il se soit cogné la tête. Mais alors qu'elle était penchée en avant, il se jeta sur elles de tout son poids et elle se rendit compte que c'était un véritable match.

Ils passèrent la plus grande partie de l'après-midi à se baigner et à rigoler dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'Alexis eut froid, puis ils décidèrent de sortir et de construire des châteaux de sable. Rick était de loin le plus imaginatif, mais ceux d'Alexis et Kate avaient plus des structures solides, avec un mur de soutient et une cour.

« Tu sais ce que ma mère et moi avions l'habitude de faire? » demanda t elle à Alexis pendant qu'elles mettaient la touche finale à leur château tandis que Rick se reposait dans le sable, une main sur ses yeux dans une pause dramatique, leur faisant comprendre son mécontentement d'avoir fait équipe contre lui.

« Quoi? » demanda Alexis, en regardant Kate avec de grands yeux.

« Nous attrapions des bernard-l'hermite pour les mettre dans notre château jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de dîner. » Partageant ainsi une partie de son passé à la fillette sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Mais Alexis la regardait intrigué, et soudain elle su que c'était une bonne chose à partager, qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'imper.

« Vraiment? »

« Oui » répondit Kate en se rappelant les heures qu'elles passaient pour se consacrer aux crabes et à les regarder à l'intérieur du château qui, ressemblait singulièrement à celui qu'Alexis et elle venait de construire. « Et ensuite nous les libérions, mais c'était amusant. »

« Est ce qu'on peut le faire ? » demanda Alexis.

Kate lui souriait. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait quelque chose comme ça. Elle sentit une chaleur en elle à l'idée qu'elle avait quelqu'un avec qui partager cette tradition maintenant.

« Bien sûr » sourit elle, puis elle se mit debout enlevant le sable qu'elle avait avant de tendre la main à Alexis. « Rick, tu veux bien commencer à préparer le dîner pendant que nous attrapons les crabes? Et puis on peut manger ici en les regardant? »

Elle se tourna vers lui et le trouva en train de regarder avec ses yeux doux et un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres. « C'est tentant » dit-il dit, les yeux scintillant. « Les filles, amusez-vous. »

Alexis sourit, tandis que Kate rendit son sourire à Rick. Il se leva et se rendit à la maison, ouvrant facilement la petite porte du fond du jardin, et Kate attrapa un seau et se tourna vers Alexis, pour qu'elles descendent plus près de l'eau.

« Tu faisais ça avec ta mère? » demanda t elle quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'elles furent installées pour chercher des crabes dans les rochers que la marée basse avait laissés derrière elle.

« Nous l'avons fait, oui » répondit Kate pendant qu'elle ramassait un crabe particulièrement gros. « J'en ai un bon. »

« Ooh! » dit Alexis, tendant les mains et les ventouses du crabe avec Kate pour placer le celui-ci dans ses mains. « Il est tellement gros et il chatouille! » elle hurla, riant alors qu'il rampait autour de ses mains.

« S'en est un bon » répondit Kate en regardant autour d'elles. « Et j'ai une autre. Ce qui fait en tout sept » ajouta t-elle, en comptant les crabes déjà mis dans le seau avec de l'eau.

« Combien on en a besoin ? »

« Eh bien, ça dépend. Combien tu en veux ? » demanda Kate en regardant Alexis placer délicatement le crabe dans le seau.

Alexis baissa les yeux sur les crabes, puis leva les yeux vers Kate. « Deux de plus? »

Kate hocha la tête et prit la main de la jeune fille à nouveau pour qu'elles marchent le long du bord de l'eau. « Tu t'amuses bien ? » demanda t elle.

Alexis hocha la tête et leva les yeux vers elle. « C'est vraiment bien de t'avoir ici. »

« Je m'amuse aussi. Je suis heureux d'être ici » répondit Kate honnêtement.

« Parfois, on s'ennuie avec papa quand on est tout seuls. C'est une grande maison. »

« C'est une grande maison en effet » en convint Kate, sentant des tiraillements dans son cœur en entendant la voix mélancolique d'Alexis.

« Je m'ennuie de maman parfois, quand nous sommes ici » admis la jeune fille. « Elle avait l'habitude de venir. »

« Je suis désolé que ta maman vive si loin » lui dit Kate, en lui serrant un peu plus la main.

« Moi aussi » Alexis hocha la tête. « J'aimerais qu'elle vienne me voir plus. » Elle lâcha la main de Kate et se pencha pour ramasser un autre crabe et le placer dans le seau. « Mais elle est trop occupé. Son travail est plus important. »

Kate regarda la jeune fille, qui regardait l'eau par terre, une main tournant dans les volants de son bikini marron et rose, l'autre se tenait derrière son cou. Kate se mit à genoux, en ignorant l'eau froide, et tendit la main près du menton d'Alexis pour qu'elle la regarde.

« Le travail n'est jamais plus important que toi » dit-elle sérieusement, en voyant la méfiance et l'incrédulité dans les yeux scintillants d'Alexis. « Ta maman est occupée, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas importante pour elle. »

Alexis hocha la tête, après quelques secondes, mais Kate pourrait dire qu'elle ne la croyait pas vraiment. Elle tuerait cette femme, ou elle la frapperait quand elle la rencontrerait pour la première fois.

« Je sais » ajouta Alexis.

« Je ne crois pas » dit Kate en toute honnêteté. « Mais saches que tu l'es, d'accord? Tu es la chose la plus importante dans la vie de ton papa et ta maman t'aime beaucoup. Ne doute pas de ça, d'accord? »

Alexis la regarda, considérant ses propos. « Est ce que je suis importante pour toi ? » demanda t elle très doucement.

« Oh, ma chérie » soupira Kate, en plaçant le seau dans le sable derrière elles pour tendre la main et l'étreindre. « Tu es la chose la plus importante dans ma vie aussi » murmura t elle « et je t'aime beaucoup. Ne doutes pas de ça non plus. »

Alexis la serra plus fort et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kate. Kate frotta son dos et essaya de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elles avaient parlé Meredith, et soudain elle avait rassuré Alexis qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle était la chose la plus importante dans sa vie. Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Sa relation avec Alexis était plus qu'un petit trésor, et elle serait capable de tout laisser tomber si Alexis avait besoin d'elle. Elle le savait. Elle n'avait pas connu ça depuis un certain temps.

Mais elle savait que le dire à un enfant était différent. Mais, là encore, était ce important? Si c'était vrai, Alexis méritait de le savoir. Et maintenant, elle l'avait dit, et Kate avait cette jeune fille fragile se raccrochant à son cou.

« Tu veux bien aller mettre les crabes dans notre château? » demanda t elle quelques minutes plus tard.

« D'accord » murmura-t-Alexis.

Elle se la laissa aller et Kate se leva, offrant sa main à la jeune fille. Ensemble, elles marchèrent vers la plage, où Rick les attendait, une plaque de hamburgers sur une petite table qu'il avait apporté en plus. Elles arrivèrent vers lui et Kate sourit en voyant qu'il leur tendait le sac poubelle.

« Je pensais qu'avec ça vous pourrez les garder au frais. »

« Merci » répondit Kate, s'agenouillant tandis qu'elle remettait le seau à Alexis. La petite fille le prit en fermant ses bras sur le seau et la regarda faire pendant que Kate, équipée du sac poubelle, le mis par dessus leur mur pour créer une petite piscine. « D'accord, verses l'eau dedans, Lex. »

Alexis fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient une petite piscine de crabes. « C'est cool » dit Alexis, se tournant vers Kate avec un sourire.

Le cœur de Kate se réchauffa en voyant la jeune fille retrouver le sourire, et elle hocha la tête. « J'ai toujours aimé faire ça aussi. »

« Est ce que tu allais beaucoup à la plage quand tu étais petite? » demanda Alexis, alors qu'elle laissait Rick lui essuyer les mains avec un produit désinfectant spécial. Il le tendit ensuite à Kate.

« Merci. Oui, souvent » déclara t-elle à Alexis. « Mon père avait un ami qui nous louait une maison à Jersey. C'était sympa. »

Ils s'assirent ensemble sur la couverture, et Rick leur remit à chacune une assiette avec un hamburger, et un verre de limonade. « Le dîner est servi. »

« Merci, Rick » dit Kate, alors qu'elle s'installait sur la couverture et prenait une bouchée. « Et tu fais des très bon burger. Qu'est ce que tu ne sais pas cuisiner? »

« Brownies » répondirent Alexis et Rick en cœur.

« Vraiment ? » Kate se mit à rire.

« Papa a fait venir les pompiers une fois » lui dit Alexis.

Kate renifla, tandis qu'elle prenait une bouchée de hamburger et a dû prendre une seconde de répit pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas s'étouffer. « Vraiment? »

« J'avais déclenché l'alarme » marmonna Rick. « Disons qu'ils n'étaient pas contents. »

Kate secoua la tête et sourit tandis qu'Alexis se penchait en arrière sur ses jambes. « Et qu'as-tu fait, Lex? »

« J'étais dehors avec grand mère et je rigolais » répondit-elle. « Maman n'était pas contente non plus. »

Kate jeta un regard vers Rick juste à temps pour voir son expression s'assombrir, avant qu'il se mette à sourire. « C'est vrai! Elle avait mis une crème spéciale, non? »

Alexis hocha la tête. « Et puis quelqu'un a pris une photo. »

« Oh, mon Dieu, oui... C'était pas une bonne semaine pour nous » admit-il.

« Tu mets de la crème pour dormir, Kate? » demanda Alexis, se contorsionnant pour la regarder.

« Non » répondit Kate, grimaçant à la pensée. Beurk. « Je ne porte pas assez de maquillage pour en avoir encore besoin. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de maquillage » déclara Rick à sa gauche.

Elle jeta un regard vers lui. « Merci? »

« Je suis d'accord, » ajouta Alexis. « Et comme ça, tu pourras rire avec moi si papa le fait encore. »

Kate regarda entre eux. Ce n'était pas gagné avec ces deux là. Elle ne pouvait pas contourner ça. Elle était coincée, trop profondément, elle s'était installée dans sa vie, et elle devrait revenir pas.

« Je suis d'accord » dit-elle après une minute de silence. « Je serais tout à fait prête pour rire. »

(...)

Dimanche se passa une grande partie comme le samedi. Kate se réveilla avec grand petit-déjeuner en cours de cuisson en bas des escaliers, Alexis et Rick se déplaçaient avec une aisance pratique. Elle constata que lorsqu'elle intervint pour les aider, elle se sentait en forme. Ce n'était pas avec un malaise palpable mais un véritable confort qu'ils se passaient les choses et se déplaçaient travaillant avec Rick pour les œufs et les gaufres.

Puis ils avaient passés le reste de la journée à l'extérieur, se déplaçant entre la piscine et la plage, jouer à chat perché, au frisbee et bronzant. Eh bien, Kate avait bronzée, Alexis l'avait imitée, et Rick avait passé un long moment à regarder les fesses de Kate. Elle l'avait foudroyé du regard pendant un certain temps, mais avait abandonné lorsqu'il lui avait dit, à brûle-pourpoint: « Tu as un magnifique corps, Kate. Je vais l'admirer. Tu aimes aussi le mien, je le vois. Accepte-le. Tu vas en avoir marre de me réprimander de toute façon. »

Ce n'était pas mal, d'être apprécié. Et après un certain temps, il cessa de l'embêter. C'était juste la façon dont ils fonctionnaient. C'était juste la façon dont ce petit groupe avançait. Elle se plaçait dans leur vie comme la troisième partie de leur petite équipe, et quand elle était avec eux, ce n'était pas bizarre. Et si elle continuait de trouver ça bizarre, elle gâcherait tout en quelque sorte, non? Ça ruinerait tout, non?

Kate regarda l'océan, les bras croisés sur ses genoux. Le pont était calme et baigné de nuances de clair de lune qui se déversait à travers les poutres au-dessus d'elle. La plage elle-même tendue, pâle et douce dans la nuit claire, et Kate prit une grande bouffée d'air pur. Tout était calme, et elle était contente de se laisser se perdre dans des pensées.

Elle entendit un craquement derrière elle puis des pieds nus se déplaçant sur le plancher de la salle à manger.

« Kate? »

« Ici » l'appela t elle tranquillement. Comment savait-il toujours où la trouver?

« Hey » murmura-t-il franchissant les grandes portes coulissantes en verre pour se diriger sur le patio. « Pourquoi es tu la ? »

« Impossible de dormir » dit-elle en haussant les épaules, tournant la tête derrière elle pour le regarder. « Pourquoi es-tu la ? »

« Tu n'as pas encore dormi ? » répondit-il, s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Il ne quittait jamais l'espace entre leur corps, et il s'assit sa cuisse touchant celle de Kate. Ça ne la dérangea pas, il faisait un peu froid, et les pantalons en coton fins qu'elle portait ne la réchauffaient pas beaucoup. « Je suis en train de prendre quelques notes pour Derrick. »

« Tu trouves des choses intéressantes ? » demanda t elle. Il faudrait qu'elle lui dise un jour qu'elle était une fane inconditionnelle d'une grande partie de son travail. Durant ces moments, quand il parlait de ses livres, eh bien c'était comme un rêve qui devenait réalité.

« Rien » soupira t-il. « Et Gina va me tuer. »

« Tu vas y arriver » lui dit-elle avec confiance. Il était calme et beaucoup moins arrogant a cette heure tardive. « Tu as fais quoi, dix best seller? »

« C'est comme à chaque fois tu penses toujours que le suivant sera un flop » rit il. « Mais merci. »

« Oh allez, ou est l'arrogant Richard Castle. »

« Il est 3h du matin. Le jeu est fini » grommelât-il.

« Hmm » répondit-elle, regardant l'océan. C'était si paisible et calme la nuit. Était-il vraiment aussi tard?

« Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? » demanda t il quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'une de ses mains vint se reposer sur ses genoux, se glissant sous son coude pour s'y installer, une main chaude contre le tissu de son pyjama.

Son père. Sa mère. Un grand froid, un lit vide. Alexis et ses problèmes avec Meredith. Les touchers constants de Rick et ses caresses. Des scènes de meurtre. « Mon esprit n'arrête pas de tourner » répondit-elle après un moment. Comment pourrait-elle expliquer à quel point ça vrombissait dans sa tête?

« Est ce qu'il s'agit de ton père ? » demanda Rick doucement, la main sur son genou se pressa doucement. « Il a appelé tout a l'heure, non? »

« Pour notre dimanche de papotage, oui » répondit Kate.

« Est-ce que ça va? »

Est-ce que ça allait? Son père lui avait semblé lointain, et solitaire, non pas qu'il ait toujours été très joyeux. Ajouté à ça, l'appel qu'il lui avait fait plus tôt dans la semaine, qui l'avait inquiétée. Il n'avait pas eu des choses importantes à dire ce soir, quand il avait appelé et qu'elle avait dû quitter Rick et Alexis du salon, en plein films des Land Before Time.

Il la laissait poser des questions, lui soutirant des informations à son propos avec tellement de facilité. Il y avait rien qui allait mal, il allait demain avec Alan à la pêche, et puis il avait du travail pour le reste de la semaine. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il allait mieux depuis si longtemps, et avec tout ce qui arrivait, elle était inquiète.

Elle regarda Rick et le vit la regardant fixement avec inquiétude, sa chaleur corporelle rayonnait en elle alors qu'il frottait des cercles mous sur sa rotule, sa main bousculant ses bras, elle n'avait toujours pas décroisés de ses genoux.

Elle prit une grande respiration, tout à coup obligé de lui raconter une partie de son passé. Il savait qu'elle ferait la même chose pour lui. « Mes parents se sont mariés il y a près de trente ans ... Où ça les aurait fait, le mois prochain. »

« Oh, Kate » soupira Rick.

« Et, c'est tout simplement ... Ce n'est pas comme un anniversaire ou l'anniversaire de … Tu sais. Mais, c'est juste un jour qui n'arrivera jamais. » Il retira sa main et elle fut momentanément confuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le bras de Rick l'envelopper et l'attirer vers lui - une force silencieuse sur laquelle elle pouvait s'appuyer. « Mais pour mon père, ça a toujours été quelque chose d'important. Il lui avait offert des fleurs et du chocolat, et ils étaient allés danser. »

« On dirait qu'il savait exactement comment gâter ta maman » murmura Rick.

Kate sourit tristement. « Oui. Elle a toujours eu ce sourire magnifique quand elle se réveillait et qu'il y avait des fleurs qui l'attendaient près de son lit. Je me sentais presque mal à la Fête des Mères, parce que je savais que je ne pouvais pas vraiment concurrencer avec mon père. »

« Je suis sûr que ta mère aimait les fleurs que tu lui offrais le jour de sa fête. »

« Oui » soupira Kate. « Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Je ne le sais que, maintenant. » Sa mère avait toujours eu un sourire spécial pour Kate, un sourire qui aurait pu illuminer une pièce. Mais pour son père, elle avait un sourire qui illuminait le ciel.

« Es-tu inquiète à son sujet? » demanda doucement Rick quelques minutes plus tard, tirant Kate de ses souvenirs de lorsque ses parents valsaient autour de leur séjour sur du Frank Sinatra.

Kate hocha la tête et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Rick. « Il allait si bien cette année, mais leur anniversaire va arriver, et puis c'est à peine quelques mois juste avant son anniversaire, et puis l'anniversaire de..., et ... » son souffle se bloqua et elle glissa sa tête dans le cou de Rick. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle avait appris comment parler de sa mère sans pleurer. Elle le savait.

Le bras de Rick se resserra autour de son épaule et il se pencha pour lui faire un baiser sur son front. « Je suis désolé » murmura t-il.

Kate atteignit de sa main libre la main de Rick et enlaça leurs doigts ensemble. « Merci » répondit-elle. « Être ici est bon pour moi » ajouta t elle en toute honnêteté. C'était vrai. La distraction qu'Alexis et Rick lui donnait l'empêchait de se concentrer sur son père et l'été qui s'annonçait et le fait qu'après l'été arrivait l'automne. C'est seulement la nuit, quand Alexis et Rick dormaient, que les dures réalités revenaient. Elle n'avait cessé de se tourner et se retourner toute la nuit de samedi.

« Je suis content » lui dit-il, penchant la joue contre sa tête. « Nous avons aimé t'avoir ici. Alexis m'a supplié de te faire rester pendant tout l'été. »

Kate se mit à rire, puis poussa un soupir. « C'est tentant » répondit-elle. « Mais je dois travailler. La plupart d'entre nous n'appelle pas l'insomnie de la "réflexion ", comme tu sembles le faire. »

« C'est dommage. Mais si tu as une autre occasion, tu devrais revenir passer un autre week-end ici. »

« Ce serait bien » murmurait-elle, la tête de plus en plus lourde et le corps s'affaissant lui. Le reflux des vagues, le calme et la chaleur du bras de Rick enroulé autour de son épaule avaient finalement réussi à l'endormir d'épuisement.

« J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de t'endormir » riait il .

Kate secoua la tête contre sa joue. Elle ne voulait pas se bouger. « Je n'ai pas sommeil. »

« Oh, allez. Alexis le dit a chaque fois. En fait, je pense que tu le tiens d'elle. »

« C'est pas vrai » mentit-elle. Elle s'endormait lentement sur son épaule, mais elle n'avait pas envie de bouger tout de suite. Elle était tellement à l'aise, et dans son état comateux, entre le sommeil et la réalité, elle n'était pas capable d'admettre qu'elle aimait avoir le bras de Rick autour de ses épaules, et ses doigts entrelacés avec les siens.

« D'accord. Cinq minutes de plus » murmura t-il.

« oKay' répondit-elle, se blottissant sur lui un peu plus. Elle allait sans doute regretter le lendemain matin, quand il lui sourirait sachant ce qu'il s'était passé puis saisirait toutes les occasions qu'il pouvait pour la toucher. Mais, là encore, allait-elle vraiment regretter ça?

Ils allaient le savoir très bientôt. Rick lui fit un autre baiser sur son front et son bras et la serra un peu plus. Ils prenaient beaucoup plus de libertés comme de lui tenir la main en public, s'asseoir ensemble sous le clair de lune au milieu de la nuit. Et ça ne la dérangeait pas; elle aimait ça. Mais les limites étaient floues, et elle était au courant qu'ils n'allaient pas sauter le pas. Ça gâcherait tout.

Elle ne voulait pas y renoncer, mais elle ne savait pas comment ça allait marcher si ils prenaient se chemin la.

« Hey. Je peux te sentir penser ici » murmura t-il.

« Tais-toi » murmurait-elle à son tour.

« Alors ne pense pas si fort » dit il en riant. « Tu veux en parler? »

« Pas maintenant » répondit-elle tranquillement. Somnolant et comatant sur son épaule ce n'était pas le moment de parler de leur relation.

« Ça va aller » dit-il quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle ne savait pas s'il parlait de son papa, ou de leur relation, ou le fait qu Alexis était complètement attaché à Kate depuis leur partie de chasse aux crabes, et il semblait hésiter à parler du fait que Kate devait repartir en ville le lendemain.

Elle espérait qu'il avait raison, à propos de tout ça.


	13. Chapter 13

Not de la traductrice : MILLES PARDONS ! Désolée de ce retard... Mais après les vacances j'ai pris d'autres vacances et ça n'a pas été simple de s'y remettre. De plus, mon Beta est en plein examen d'ou le fait que ça n'a pas pu être posté en début de semaine. [peut etre aussi que le numéro du chapitre est maudit ^^] J'ai perdu l'avance que j'avais mais je vais essayé de garder le rythme des 2 semaines si possible. Je ne peux malheureusement faire plus court et il se pourrait que ça soit plus long que 2 semaines certaines fois... Ce n'est pas vraiment la bonne période, mais je posterais mes chapitres ! Il prendra le temps que ça prendra !

Ce chapitre est pleins d'émotions, je pense qu'il va vous plaire.  
>Encore merci a Emma de nous faire découvrir cette merveilleuse fanfiction et Désolé encore de le poster si tard.<p>

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13:<p>

Les criminels étaient de sortis malgré la chaleur. Ils se faufilaient dans les ruelles et les escaliers de secours. Ils nageaient dans les rivières humides. Ils se cachaient dans les placards et dans des appartements climatisés. Ils se nourrissaient de la faiblesse et de la peur. Ils trouvaient des enfants perdus, des joggeurs des parcs. Ils agressaient des adolescents qui rentraient trop tard, en dehors du couvre-feu habituel. Ils attaquaient. Ils poignardaient. Ils tiraient. Ils tuaient.

Et pour la section des homicide du 12eme de la NYPD, les tueurs étaient monnaie courante. Kate constata qu'elle était plus occupée que jamais. Elle restait presque tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin, et ne rentrait chez elle que lorsqu'elle y était forcé. Elle avait perdu du poids, avec la chaleur et l'activité intensive, traverser la ville en uniforme, transpirer lui faisait perdre des calories. Des cernes se formaient sous ses yeux. Mais les cernes se formaient sous tous les yeux de ses collègues. Même Lanie avait l'air fatiguée.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Madison, son amie l'avait forcé à prendre trois tasses de café, un milk-shake et une assiette de frites. Ca n'avait rien arrangé, mais au moins Kate avait eu quelque chose à faire pendant son jour de congé. Rick et Alexis étant encore dans les Hamptons, et il fallait faire au moins 19 heures de route un plein vendredi de milieu de Juillet, Kate n'aurait pu être avec eux même si elle l'avait voulu.

Alexis l'appelait tous les jours, et Kate avait une explication complète de sa journée. Elle entendait tout au sujet de la plage et de la piscine et Alexis s'était aussi fait des amis. Martha était allée les voir durant la première semaine de Juillet, puis Kate s'était ensuite jointe à eux. C'était très agréable, d'avoir quelque chose à espérer au cours de la journée, mais ça ne remplaçaient pas réellement le fait de ne pas les voir souvent dans la semaine. Et ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à chaque fois qu'elle raccrochait sur un "tu me manques."

Elle avait espéré y aller à nouveau avant aujourd'hui, mais ça avait été un mois ou tout s'était enchaîné dont la moitié des cas solides, un à un, et personne n'avait eu le temps de se détendre. Elle avait sauté trois jours de ses congés. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à Rick, mais il avait senti quelque chose dans sa voix quand il l'avait appelé tous les soirs à 22 heures. Elle n'entendait pas Alexis tous les jours, mais Rick l'appelait, à coup sûr, tous les soirs. Parfois, ils se disaient juste un rapide « Salut », et d'autres fois ils parlaient tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Kate s'endorme. Elle s'était endormie un nombre incalculable de fois, mais il avait eu la gentillesse de ne pas la taquiner sur ce sujet.

Kate soupira et fit rouler sa tête légèrement en faisant craquer son cou, regardant Esposito, qui en était à sa cinquième tasse de café de la journée. Il la regarda dans les yeux et souffla bruyamment.

« Tu penses qu'on pourrait avoir de l'argent pour investir dans des lits ici? Ça serait plus efficace que d'aller à la maison pour ensuite être appelé au milieu de la nuit. »

« Pourquoi s'arrêter là? » répondit Kate en jetant un fichier dans une boite sur son bureau. « Pourquoi ne pas construire un complexe d'appartements à coté? On pourrait devenir une grande famille heureuse. » Elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule et le trouva avec un air préoccupé. « Quoi? »

« Rien » il haussa les épaules. « Ça craint. »

Elle hocha la tête avec insistance. « Ça craint. »

« Eh bien, ça ne peut pas être pire. » Ils levèrent la tête virent Montgomery, debout devant leurs bureau.

Kate et Esposito se redressèrent et se regardèrent. « Heu, nous étions en train de parler travail et de dire qu'on avait vraiment de la chance d'être ici plus particulièrement dans le département des homicides » tenta Esposito.

Kate roula les yeux et regarda le capitaine dans les yeux. Il était inutile d'essayer de cacher le fait qu'ils étaient minables. On avait même entendu jurer Jacobs devant le tableau blanc, alors qu'il était le plus calme du lot. Tout le monde était fatigué et usé.

« Je vous laisse libre cette semaine parce que vous êtes complètement fatigués » Montgomery sourit, ce qui rend Esposito s'affaisser dans son fauteuil. « Et je ne veux pas vous voir ici. »

« Monsieur? » demanda Kate étonné.

« Rentrez chez vous. Prenez le week-end. Allez voir vos familles, vos parents, ce que vous voulez. Nous avons une deuxième équipe qui a vu beaucoup moins que vous, alors laissons-les prendre la chaleur pendant quelques jours. »

« Vous etes sûr? » demanda Kate alors qu'Esposito et Karpowski la foudroyaient du regard. Elle plissa les yeux sur eux brièvement avant de regarder de nouveau Montgomery.

« Beckett, si vous ne partez pas, je pourrais bien faire faire cette suggestion d'appartement pour vérifier que vous prenez un peu de repos. »

« Nous vous en sommes très reconnaissants » coupa Esposito « Merci, Monsieur. »

« Oui, je vous remercie, Monsieur » ajouta Kate.

« De rien. Maintenant, partez » dit-il dit gentiment, avant de se tourner pour rentrer dans son bureau.

Esposito sourit et tapa la main de Karpowski. « Dieu merci, c'est vendredi! » dit-il joyeusement, puis, débarrassant son bureau il se frotta les mains sur son visage. « Un véritable week-end. »

« Tu as des choses de prévues Beckett? » demanda Karpowski en se penchant sur le dos de sa chaise de bureau, ses cheveux bouclés tombaient de façon négligé.

« Peut-être » Kate haussa des épaules. « Peut etre que je vais aller voir mon père. Il me l'a demandé » ajouta t-elle, alors qu'elle jetait son dernier fichier dans la boîte. « Et toi? »

« Je vais voir mes parents. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de me harceler pendant des mois » soupirait-elle. « Mais ça va être bien. »

« Esposito? » demanda Kate tandis qu'elle lançait un clin d'œil Karpowski.

« Fête! » répondit-il avec enthousiasme. « Vous deux, vous pouvez faire vos trucs en famille, mais moi je ne suis pas la. On se revoit lundi. »

Suite à ça, il se leva et courut vers les fiches horaires. Karpowski secoua la tête et donna une tape amicale à Kate tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers un collègue pour lui parler. Kate s'étira et un petit sourire se forma sur son visage. Un week-end libre. C'était une bénédiction. Elle ramassa ses affaires et sortit, elle fit le numéro de son père alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur et patientait. Tout le monde souriait, ou s'affaissait sur les chaises des bureaux, détendus, soulagés et rafraîchis.

« Allo? »

« Salut, papa » Kate répondit avec un sourire. « Comment vas-tu? »

« Je vais très bien! » répondit son père. Kate fit une pause, alors qu'elle appuyait sur la touche du rez de chaussée.

« Vraiment? » demanda t elle d'un air soupçonneux. Il avait l'air vraiment heureux. Mais il n'avait jamais été comme ça.

« Vraiment » dit-il avec enthousiasme. « Je vais sortir avec Alan sur son bateau demain. »

« Oh... »

« Ouais. Ça va être génial. Nous attraperont plus de poisson cette fois, n'est ce pas Al? »

Elle ne pouvait qu'entendre un rire aux éclats en arrière-plan en guise de réponse. « On dirait que tu vas bien t'amuser, papa » lui dit-elle. Il était juste à côté. Il était juste ... elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais ça sonnait si faux, si différent de ce qu'elle connaissait de lui jusqu'à présent. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit heureux ... « Tu sembles très joyeux, papa. »

« Je me sens joyeux, Katie » répondit-il. « Quand est ce que je vais pouvoir te voir? »

« Maintenant, si tu veux » lui dit-elle, tandis qu'elle prenait ses clefs dans son sac. « Le capitaine nous a donné notre week-end. »

« Super! »

« Bon alors » répondit-elle lentement. « Je serais là vers dix, ça te vas? »

« Parfait. A toute a l'heure donc. » Il raccrocha. Il avait cette voix d'avant, celle qu'il utilisait quand ... avant ... mais cela n'a aucun sens du tout. Leur anniversaire de mariage venait de passer, et il avait l'air complètement dévasté ces jour-là, tant et si bien qu'elle avait pensé à lui faire voir quelqu'un, mais qu'il lui avait assuré qu'il allait même bien mieux cette année. Et comme une idiote, elle l'avait laissé faire, trop occupé par la mort d'un greffier de la ville pour lui porter attention.

Elle monta dans sa voiture et sortit du garage, conduisit avec anxiété malgré le trafic dense durant cette mi-journée d'été,. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Quelque chose allait mal, sonnait faux. Et chaque fois que quelque chose sonnait faux avec son père, c'est que ça allait mal. Après le mois, qu'elle venait d'avoir, Kate n'était pas sûr qu'elle pourrait encore faire face à ça. Mais s'inquiéter ne l'aidait pas, et s'attendre au pire était injuste, même si cette voix dans sa tête lui disait tout bas que rien n'était prouvé encore, qu'elle pouvait aussi s'attendre au meilleur. Son père n'était pas un criminel, il était innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Kate se détestait de penser ça, mais en ce moment, il était coupable jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une preuve de son innocence pour lever sa caution.

Elle s'arrêta en face de son immeuble, où il avait déménagé après qu'elle soit rentrée dans l'Académie, quelque chose était nouveau, sans qu'elle n'en ait aucun souvenir, les murs ou de la peinture du plafond avait peut être été refaite. Elle avait détesté cet endroit d'abord, cette impression que rien n'était pareil, parce qu'elle ne se sentait plus comme dans sa maison. C'est a cet instant qu'elle réalisa qu'elle voulait être dans sa maison d'enfance, que ça lui manquait.

Elle marchait à l'intérieur du bâtiment moderne et monta quatre à quatre les deux étages. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte du couloir et entrait dans le couloir moderne et vide. L'ensemble le rendait fade, un peu sans âme, comme les appartements en eux même.

Elle respira un grand coup pour se contenir et frappa à la porte, elle entendait rire aux éclats dans l'appartement. Après un moment, son père lui ouvrit avec un sourire étrange et de l'estomac Kate se noua.

« Katie! » il rayonnait, l'agrippant pour l'étreindre. Il empestait l'alcool, et comme ils étaient dans le salon, elle pouvait voir Alan à table avec un pack de bières ouvert en face de lui et des cartes de jeux éparpillées un peu partout.

« Papa... » dit-elle, alors qu'il la faisait rentrer a l'intérieur. « Papa, as-tu bu? »

« Non, non » dit-il en lui faisant un signe négatif de la tête. Il avait l'air étrange. Ses joues étaient blême et ses yeux rouge, et Alan... Qu'il soit maudit, il était juste assis là tranquille. « Je ne suis pas ivre. »

« Mais vous buvez » constata t-elle. Son cœur se brisait. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il avait été si bien ces derniers temps. Pendant des mois... Pourquoi maintenant?

« Katie » dit-il, en se retournant pour la regarder, elle restait la, immobile, près de la porte, les poings serrés. Elle pouvait sentir sa mâchoire se serrer tentant de garder ses émotions sous contrôle. « Katie, ne soit pas fâchée. »

« Pas fâchée? » railla t elle. « Tu m'as dit de ne pas venir il y a deux semaine papa, parce que tu allait soit disant bien ! Tu m'as promis que tout était sous contrôle ! Tu m'as dit de ne pas venir te voir! »

« Je vais bien » dit-il rapidement. « Je suis bien, n'est ce pas Alan? »

Mais Alan ne répondit pas à son regard. « Tu ne vas pas bien, papa » persifla Kate. « Tu m'avais promis que tu tiendrais cette fois-ci. » Il croisa son regard et Kate se battait pour ne pas pleurer. Elle voulait jeter quelque chose tellement sa colère étant grande. C'était injuste. Il était censé passer au dessus de ça. Il était censé aller mieux.

« J'ai essayé, Katie » dit-il doucement.

« Non, papa. Moi j'ai essayé. J'ai essayé de te croire, et merde ! Je l'ai fait! Je croyais que tu allais mieux et que j'allais revoir mon vrai papa revenir, mais je me trompais. »

« Je suis encore ... »

« Non, tu n'es plus rien! Je sais que tu as mal papa. Putain, moi aussi j'ai mal. Mais je ne fiche pas ma vie en l'air ! » Elle voulait être rationnel et calme et tranquille, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Ça faisait trop mal.

« Je ne suis pas ... »

« Si tu _l'es_. Et toi tu es simplement assis là à le laisser sombrer! » dit elle en se tournant vers Alan. « Comment peux-tu rester là à regarder ça sans rien faire? »

« Katherine ... »

« Non! » elle regarda l'homme corpulent assis à la table de son père. « Tu n'as pas a m'appeler comme ça, comme si j'étais encore une enfant ! Surtout quand tu es le seul à laisser mon père tomber aussi bas. »

Alan se tut et Kate se tourna vers son père. « Je suis toujours ton père, Katie. »

« Oui, mais je veux que mon ancien papa revienne » répondit-elle honnêtement, sentant une larme glisser sur sa joue. « Quand il sera de retour, tu lui dira de m'appeler. Jusque-là, ne m'embêtes pas. Je ne peux pas te regarder sombrer à nouveau. »

« Kate » dit-il dit plaintivement, mais elle ne l'aiderait pas cette fois.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre lui promettre d'essayer a nouveau. Elle avait commencé à l'aider en espérant qu'il le ferait vraiment, qu'il reviendrait enfin. Elle l'avait cru, comme toutes les autres fois, et chaque fois qu'il retombait dedans, elle se brisait un peu plus. Et c'en était trop. C'était la goutte d'eau.

Mais c'était encore son père, et elle n'avait pas la volonté de le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire tout ça, peu importe si elle lui en voulait. « Appelle-moi dans un mois, papa, et on en parlera. »

Il hocha la tête, avec un air triste. « Je suis désolé, Katie. »

« Moi aussi » lui dit-elle, avant elle se tourner vers la porte, qu'il ferma doucement derrière elle.

Elle continua de marcher, en clignant des yeux, ses larmes de colère lui brouillaient la vision. Elle se dirigea jusqu'à la cage d'escalier et ouvrit d'un geste brusque la porte, la laissant claquer derrière elle, alors qu'elle s'effondrait contre le mur, les bras enroulé autour de ses jambes. Elle sanglotait en silence. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait encore sombré. Encore une fois.

La colère se transforma en tristesse puis en apitoiement pour se transformer en doute, ses émotions fusaient vertigineusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se redresse, en respirant un grand coup. Elle laissa ses pieds la guider dans les escaliers alors qu'elle tentait d'oublier cette image de son père ivre et de la remplacer par une d'un mois plus tôt, ou il était sain et normal. Elle essuya son visage et se dépécha pour traverser le hall, ignorant les regards des gens.

Elle traversa la rue et monta dans sa voiture, en soupirant. Elle ne pouvait pas y faire face. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire encore une fois. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son père s'effondrer de nouveau. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle n'avait que 23 ans, et c'était son père, et non l'inverse. Elle sortit de sa place et s'éloigna en passant une vitesse. Elle prit machinalement la bague sous sa chemise et glissa son petit doigt dedans, se demandant si sa mère avait vu le massacre. Serait-elle fière de Kate d'avoir agit comme ça? Ou était-elle furieuse de la voir s'éloigner?

Avait elle tort de le laisser? Devait-elle rester et l'aider comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant? Mais si elle devait a chaque fois ramasser les pots cassés, elle n'était sans doute pas aussi mauvaise qu'Alan qui restait assis là à le regarder boire non? Elle secoua la tête se dirigea vers l'autoroute, en laissant ses yeux et ses réflexes se concentrer sur le trafic autour d'elle, pendant que son esprit se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à le regarder se briser. Il la brisait aussi, et elle avait passé trop de temps se soucier de lui. Et elle avait assez de ses propres soucis. Elle était encore cassée, ses larmes séchées sur ses joues et ses nuits blanches en étaient la preuve. Mais elle avait voulu faire les deux. Et elle avait voulu le croire, se laissant espérer alors qu'elle aurait du être sceptique. Voilà toute sa récompense.

Une voiture klaxonna et elle se trouva dans un embouteillage, sans y faire vraiment attention. Tout ce qu'elle pensait était fixé sur l'image de son père et de sa mère qui valsaient autour de la cuisine, tout en souriant et en riant. Ensuite, son père l'avait entraîné pour lui enseigner les pas pendant que sa mère riait de la façon dont ils dansaient : Kate se tenait sur les orteils de Jim. Ils lui manquaient. Ses parents lui manquaient.

Son père était retombé, et ça faisait mal. Elle avait perdu sa mère à jamais. Et maintenant, elle allait perdre son père une fois de plus. Son esprit était tel un disque rayé, répétant inlassablement : « c'est injuste » encore et encore, comme une enfant qui n'avait pas eu son jouet préféré dans le magasin. Mais ce n'était pas un magasin de jouet, c'était sa vie, et celle de ses parents, et c'était injuste.

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué le trafic qui devenait plus dense jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse noir dehors et elle s'engouffrait le long d'une longue route, loin de la grande ville. Elle traversa un petit village et tourna ensuite vers la gauche sur une longue route. Elle sortit de la route pour prendre le chemin et regardait la maison de vacance de Richard Castle. Comment avait-elle atterri ici sans s'en rendre compte? Kate cligna des yeux et se frotta un œil. Elle avait eu la chance de ne pas avoir eu d'accident. Comment avait-elle conduis tout ce chemin sans s'en apercevoir?

Son portable sonna. Kate le regarda confuse. Combien de temps s'était il écoulé depuis qu'elle avait quitté son père? Elle se pencha et le ramassa, le collant à son oreille.

« Beckett » dit-elle.

« Hey, Kate » répondit Rick, dans un sourire.

« Oh... Oh, Rick, salut » balbutia Kate. Elle leva les yeux vers la maison et vit de la lumière dans sa chambre. Il était 22 heures. Bon Dieu, elle était assise à l'extérieur de sa maison alors qu'il pensait qu'elle était à plus de cent bornes de chez lui.

« Kate? Tu vas bien? » demanda t il.

« Je suis ... » commença t-elle coupant le contact de son moteur et s'affalant dans son siège. « Je ne sais pas » répondit-elle honnêtement. Elle ne pouvait pas décrire comment elle allait. À l'heure actuelle, elle était trop confuse par le fait qu'elle avait atterri dans les Hamptons sans s'en rendre compte, sans savoir vraiment comment elle allait.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu as l'air bizarre. Tu es chez toi ? »

Kate cligna des yeux. « Je suis.. Euh... je suis ici, en fait. »

« Ici? Où ça 'ici'? Je ne suis pas en viso pour savoir ça » dit il en riant.

« Ici » dit elle en prenant une grande inspiration. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait rentrer chez elle pour être prête le lendemain de toute façon. « Ici, comme dans, en face de ta maison dans ma voiture... Ici quoi. »

« Quoi? » il souffla sous le coup de la surprise. « Tu es ici? »

« Ouais » répondit dit-elle doucement.

« Oh, euh... raccroches, d'accord ? Je vais ... J'arrive ! »

Kate hocha la tête et ils raccrochèrent. Elle détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle sortit de la voiture et commença à marcher vers la maison, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Comment était elle arrivée ici, pourquoi son père avait il recommencé à boire, comment avait elle réussi à partir de la et comment elle avait pu résoudre ces meurtres, ce matin ? Trop de questions pour leurs donner un sens.

La porte s'ouvrit ce qui jeta un faisceau de lumière sur le porche, Rick en sorti. Il se hâta de descendre les marches du perron, pieds nus marchant avec lenteur sur le gravier de l'allée tout en se dirigeant vers elle.

« Hey » dit-elle tranquillement.

« Hé » répondit-il en la regardant, debout à quelques centimètres d'elle, il se tordait les mains essayant de lui laisser l'espace nécessaire. « Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? »

« Je ... Je ne sais pas » répondit-elle, rencontrant son regard. « J'ai commencé à conduire et, euh... je me suis retrouvée la... »

Il cligna des yeux puis sembla se résoudre, tendant la main sur la joue de Kate. « Kate? »

« Mon ... » elle prit une profonde inspiration et sentait sa tête s'appuyer contre sa paume. « Mon père ... »

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda t il rapidement, portant son autre main en coupe autour de son visage la forçant a le regarder.

« Il n'est pas mort » répondit-elle. « Mais il ... Je suis allé à... euh... Le voir, tu sais... » Il était difficile d'exprimer ses pensées si éparpillée dans son esprit. « Et je suis arrivé et Alan... Son ami... Euh ... Ils jouaient aux cartes et buvaient... et je ... »

« Oh, Kate » murmura Rick une nouvelle larme glissa sur le visage de Kate. « Et que s'est il passé ensuite ? »

« Je suis partie » dit-elle en haussant les épaules puis elle ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. Le regarder était trop dangereux, elle pourrait facilement se laisser aller et s'effondrer contre lui. Mais elle n'était pas venue ici pour faire ça, n'est ce pas?

« Et tu es venue ici? »

Elle hocha la tête dans les mains de Rick et rencontra enfin son regard. « Je ne savais pas vraiment que j'étais la... Je viens de... je suis arrivé ici... et tu as appelé. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Ah d'accord... » Il la regarda encore un instant, puis enleva ses mains de son visage. « Bon, nous allons rentrer à l'intérieur. Est ce que tu as mangé? » Il l'enveloppa d'un bras autour de ses épaules et la guida vers le hall d'entrée.

« Non » répondit-elle. À quand remontait la dernière fois qu'elle avait mangé? A deux heures, peut-être trois, non? Esposito lui avait donné la moitié de son muffin.

« D'accord. Alexis est à une soirée pyjama avec Jasmine ... »

« L'amie qu'elle a rencontrée dans la rue. »

« C'est ça » il lui serra les épaules, tout en la dirigeant dans la cuisine. « Je viens de me préparer un sandwich, mais je peux te faire autre chose si tu veux. »

Il déplaça l'un des tabourets de bar et pour qu'elle y prenne place. « Je ne suis pas venu ici pour que tu me fasses la cuisine » lui dit-elle avec un sourire fatigué. « Et puis je n'ai pas vraiment faim. »

Il se tenait devant elle, la regardant dans la lumière de la lampe qui rayonnait sur la table de la cuisine américaine. Il tendit la main et passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, il les ébouriffa. Il portait un jean's ainsi qu'un sweet de marin et un tee-shirt gris et elle fut surprise de sentir l'envie de se recroqueviller à côté de lui et de dormir jusqu'à ce que ce cauchemar prenne fin.

« Tu ne veux vraiment rien prendre ? Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas manger de toute la journée. Avez vous fini votre enquête avec tes collègues? » demanda il de sa voix douce rompant le silence de la pièce.

« Nous avons terminé nos trois cas et Montgomery nous a envoyé chez nous pour le week-end, » répondit-elle. Tout ça semblait si loin maintenant. « Donc je suis allé voir mon père, et maintenant je suis ici. »

Il sourit. « Je suis content que tu sois ici. Tu m'as manqué. »

Elle hocha la tête et puis il fit un pas de plus, pour venir l'étreindre de telle sorte que sa tête reposait contre ses côtes et que les mains de Kate agrippaient le dos de sa chemise. « Tu m'as manqué aussi » admit-elle contre lui.

« Tu as perdu du poids » observa t-il ses mains parcourant son dos. « Et tu as l'air épuisé. »

« Oh, tu es trop aimable » marmonna t-elle.

Il se mit à rire, en bousculant la tête de Kate et se recula pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules. « Ce n'est pas une insulte, mais un fait. Tu es toujours aussi magnifique, magnifique mais fatiguée. »

Elle rencontra son regard et secoua la tête. C'était ridicule. Mais elle souriait, et c'était probablement vrai en plus.

« Je peux au moins te préparer quelque chose a manger... »

Kate soupira. « Um, toast? Je pourrais le faire. »

Il plissa les yeux, mais acquiesça et se déplaca autour de la cuisine, saisissant quelques morceaux de pain de campagne pour les jeter dans le grille-pain. Elle le regardait, affalé sur le comptoir comme si tout a coup, elle était devenue très épuisée, comme si les paroles qu'il avait dit prenait un sens. Il avait l'air de faire quelque chose de plus élaboré qu'un simple toast avec du pain grillé. Mais il se tenait dos à elle et elle ne pouvait voir ce qu'il fabriquait, quand le pain grillé sauta, il l'attrapa au vol et le posa sur l'assiette.

Elle décida de ne pas s'inquiéter et se contenta de nouer ses cheveux en queue de cheval et d'enlever sa veste, se déplaçant lentement a cause de ses muscles fatigués qui le lui faisait bien comprendre. Elle regarda sans réfléchir à travers la fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier, essayant d'ignorer les inquiétudes au sujet de son père et les questions sur la façon dont elle était arrivée ici, et pourquoi c'était devenu l'endroit où elle allait quand les choses allaient mal.

Elle baissa les yeux vers la plaque qu'il posa devants elle. « Dans toast, je suppose que tu voulais dire une mozzarella et tomate comme les sandwich Panini ? »

Elle regarda son repas et lui sourit, puis le regarda pour répondre à ses yeux pétillants de malice. « Oui, c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire par pain grillé. »

« Parfait. Nous sommes totalement sur la même longueur d'onde. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Merci » dit-elle doucement, alors qu'elle prenait le sandwich. Il sentait incroyablement bon, et son ventre gargouillait d'envie. Elle prit une bouchée et laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Il avait un goût fantastique, et elle était affamée.

« C'est bon, alors? » demanda t il avec un petit toussotement.

« Très » répondit Kate en prenant une autre bouchée.

Rick s'appuya sur le côté opposé du comptoir et la regardait manger son dîner. C'était un peu effrayant, mais il le faisait tout le temps quand ils étaient ensemble. Et a force elle finissait par oublier ou s'en accommoder.

« Tu as été pas mal occupé a sortir avec Alexis cet été? » demanda-t-elle en prenant une pause pour boire une gorgée de jus qu'il venait de lui verser.

« J'ai écrit » répondit-il. « Si c'est ce que tu entends par occuper. Je n'ai pas été aussi occupé que toi. Trois cas? »

Kate hocha la tête et fini la dernière bouchée de sandwich. « C'était délicieux. Et oui, trois cas cette semaine. Nous avions quatre meurtre à résoudre la semaine dernière. »

« C'est quoi, la chaleur qui les motives? » demanda t il alors qu'il prenait son assiette, ignorant ses protestations. Il déversa le tout dans l'évier, puis fit le tour du comptoir pour se tenir devant d'elle. « On pourrait penser que les criminels attendraient un temps plus favorable. »

« Cela voudrait dire qu'ils sont tous normaux, et ils le sont si rarement » répondit-elle. Il étendit les mains vers elle et elle les lui prit, la faisant ainsi glisser du tabouret. « Où va t-on? »

Il marchait à reculons vers l'escalier et elle le suivi avec facilité, ses mains chaudes posés dans ses grandes mains. « Es ce que tu veux un bain, ou changer de vêtements? Tu es encore dans ton uniforme. »

Ah bon, elle l'était? « Mon pistolet » dit-elle tardivement.

« J'ai un coffre-fort dans ma chambre » lui dit-il. « Et j'ai des sweats et une chemise que tu pourras porter, mais ça risque d'être un peu grand pour toi » ajouta t-il, alors qu'il se retournait et laissait tomber une de ses mains afin qu'ils puissent monter les escaliers ensemble.

« Ça m'ira » répondit-elle, le laissant les guider dans le couloir et dans sa chambre, en passant par la chambre ou elle avait déjà séjourné auparavant.

La chambre était grande, avec un énorme lit king-size contre le mur de la porte, couvert d'un édredon bleu clair. Il y avait une autre étagère sur le côté droit, avec un canapé blanc à côté de cette dernière, comme celui de la chambre d'amis. La salle de bains était à la gauche et Kate vit furtivement l'énorme baignoire encastrée près de la porte. Comme sa chambre, celle-ci avait d'énormes fenêtres murales qui donnait sur l'océan.

« Tu aimes? »

« Met une chambre normale la dedans, je te répondrais » répondit-elle, jetant un regard vers lui. « Ton lit est immense. »

« J'aime avoir mon espace » il haussa les épaules, laissa tomber sa main pour marcher vers la commode contre le mur gauche. « Couches toi dessus tu verras. C'est comme être sur un nuage. »

Kate plissa les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Se laisser aller dans le lit de Rick... quelque chose lui criait «mauvaise idée » mais il avait l'air tellement agréable. Elle hésita quelques minutes, puis se jeta prudemment sur le lit dans un « ouf ». Elle se sentait vraiment comme sur un nuage de plumes, un agréable et plaisant nuage, un nuage épais et doux. Elle grogna lorsque des vêtements frappèrent son visage et que Rick se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

« Merci » marmonnât-elle alors qu'elle enlevait le vêtement de sa figure.

« De rien. Tu peux te changer dans la salle de bains. Tu me diras si tu aimes autant ma baignoire. »

« Je suis ravie de voir la confiance que tu me donnes pour que j'aille tester ta baignoire » demanda-t-elle en se levant et marchant sur le tapis puis, alluma les lumières de la salle de bain. « Oh. »

La baignoire était énorme. Elle prenait un coin entier de la grande salle de bains, qui avait probablement une fonction jacuzzi, si elle ne se transformait pas en piscine. Une pomme de douche double, douche à l'italienne, occupait l'autre coin de la pièce, et il y avait deux lavabos en face d'un véritable mur de miroirs.

« Tu l'as dit » répondit il.

Kate se mordit les lèvres et regarda la baignoire. C'était tentant, et elle se sentait sale couverte par une journée de boulot, de sueurs suivit d'une visite chez son père. Rick le lui avait proposé. Il n'y avait rien de mal à en prendre un, non?

« Tu vas finir par prendre un bain, n'est-ce pas? » demanda t il la voyant indécise.

Il était appuyé contre la porte lui souriant.

« Je ... » balbutia-t-elle.

« C'est agréable. J'ai bulles et tout » dit-il, en la contournant, ouvrant l'une des armoires au dessus de l'évier. Il prit une bouteille, puis se dirigea vers la baignoire et ouvrit les robinets.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça pour moi » rit-elle en le regardant attendre que l'eau soit a bonne température.

Elle plaça les vêtements qu'il avait choisis sur le bord du comptoir, puis dégaina son arme. Il versa une bonne quantité de savon dans l'eau, la baignoire commença à se remplir de mousse et de bulles. Puis il se tourna.

« Ne tirez pas! Je pensais juste que tu en voudrais » dit-il, les yeux écarquillés, mais son sourire le trahissait.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un coffre-fort dans la chambre? » demanda t elle, en ignorant ses pitreries, alors qu'elle tenait le fusil vers lui, sa main vérifia le cran de sécurité.

« Ouais » il prit l'arme et se dirigea vers sa chambre près à fermer derrière lui. « Quoi que, je peux toujours revenir si tu as besoin d'aide pour sortir de la. »

Kate rencontra son regard, alors qu'ils se tenaient face à face. « Je ne sais pas, Rick. Pourrais-tu gérer ça? Moi, toi nous? Moi toute glissante et humide dans ce bain »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser s'échapper un souffle. « Je pense que je pourrais jouer encore plus a ce jeux la que vous ne le pensiez, Miss Beckett. » Il se pencha de telle sorte que leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres et elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine alors qu'elle rencontrait ses yeux, tout en déviant son regard vers ses lèvres. « Mais, d'abord je dois mettre ce pistolet dans mon coffre, tu pourras ensuite décider de la tournure de la situation. »

Il se redressa et sortit de la salle de bains, tandis que Kate se tenait là, hébété. « Tu ne vas pas me regarder prendre un bain, Richard Castle » dit elle une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé sa voix. Maudit soit il, lui et ses yeux envoûtants.

« Si tu veux un verre de vin pendant ton bain, tu devras me laisser entrer » rappela t-il.

Kate grommela et ferma la porte, l'entendant rire de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle regarda la baignoire, qui était maintenant presque à ras bord, et soupira. Elle le voulait ce verre de vin. Mais, le laisserait-elle rentrer, s'il venait frapper. À l'heure actuelle, tout sur ce dont elle pouvait se concentrer était l'invitation de ce bon bain chaud.

Elle enleva ses vêtements et les accrocha sur un crochet contre la porte, à côté de la garde robe de Rick. Puis elle retourna vers la baignoire et a ferma le robinet. Elle y entra avec précaution et laissa s'échapper un soupir de contentement, tandis qu'elle s'installait dans l'eau, se penchant contre le bord capitonné de la baignoire.

Elle sentit les tensions musculaires et ses douleurs s'évanouir, alors qu'elle se prélassait dans le bain. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient, et elle constata qu'elles étaient plus concentrées sur Rick que son pere, encore et toujours. Il était important pour elle. Et elle le savait. Elle le reconnaissait. Mais de la à conduire deux heures et demie, sans le savoir, juste pour être ici, flirter avec lui et qu'il prenne soin d'elle, était flippant. Elle n'aurait jamais laissé Will lui faire a manger ou lui faire prendre son bain. Elle n'avait pas assez confiance en Will pour ça, et Will l'avait vu nue.

Qu'y avait-il à propos de Rick qui la rendait à l'aise? Qu'y avait-il en lui qui lui donnait envie de lui dire des choses, qui lui faisait rester longtemps au téléphone jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe littéralement de sommeil ?

Il frappa à sa porte, puis la tête de Rick passa dans l'entrebâillement, les yeux fermés. « Du vin? » demanda t il en tendant un verre pour qu'elle le voit.

« Ce serait formidable, merci » répondit-elle, en le regardant rentrer et trébucher dans la salle de bain avec sa main sur ses yeux.

Elle jeta un œil sur son corps et sourit, se rendant compte qu'avec les bulles, il serait impossible pour lui de voir quoi que ce soit. « Tu peux ouvrir tes yeux, avant de tomber et de te casser la figure, Rick » dit elle en riant.

Il ouvrit un œil puis lui sourit tout en atteignant la baignoire. « Tu as l'air bien dans ces bulles, Kate » il sourit.

« Merci » répondit-elle, tendant la main pour le verre, qu'il lui tendait. Puis il s'assit par terre contre la baignoire.

« C'est une belle salle de bain, non? » demanda t il tandis qu'elle prenait une gorgée de vin.

« C'est vrai » soupirait-elle, s'enfonçant dans l'eau. Elle fit tourbillonner le vin dans son verre, puis senti une douleur dans son intestin. Son père était un alcoolique, qui ne pourrait sans doute jamais décrocher. Soudain, elle n'avait plus très envie de vin, elle posa alors le verre sur le bord.

« Tout va bien? » demanda t il en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

« Oui, juste ... Je suis pas d'humeur à boire » dit-elle en haussant des épaules. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler de cette peur irrationnelle. C'était stupide. Elle n'était pas son père, et elle ne serait jamais devenu alcoolique, et surtout pour un verre de vin, le premier depuis au moins trois semaines.

Rick la regarda. « D'accord » répondit-il après une minute de silence.

Elle lui donna un petit sourire. Apparemment, il savait exactement ce qu'elle pensait. Elle pouvait voir cette compréhension dans ses yeux et elle longea son bras vers les cheveux de Rick, laissant quelques gouttes d'eau dans ses cheveux soyeux. Elle renifla. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que les cheveux Richard Castle étaient soyeux.

« Quoi » demanda t il.

« Rien » répondit-elle vivement.

« Hmm » fut sa seule réponse. Il appuya sa tête dans la main de Kate et elle sourit en le regardant se détendre alors qu'elle faisait des mouvements réguliers dans ses cheveux, il était la, contre le bord de la baignoire, la tête poser le long de celle ci. « Restes tu pour le week-end? » demanda t il.

La main de Kate le calmait. « Je ne sais pas » répondit-elle lentement. Elle n'avait pas prévu de venir ici, et même si elle était probablement venue... « Je n'ai pas ... » Elle n'avait rien. Elle n'avait même pas apporté des vêtements avec elle. « Je n'ai rien amené » dit-elle tranquillement.

Il rit paresseusement. « C'est quoi le problème? Tu n'as pas de vêtements? »

Elle frappa sa tête. « Je n'ai rien du tout. Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne savais même pas que je conduisais jusqu'ici jusqu'à ce que j'arrive la, et je viens de ... » elle laissa échapper un soupir frustré, désormais en colère contre elle-même à cause de sa conduite dangereuse.

« Hey » dit-il en atteignant et saisissant sa main sur le bord de la baignoire. « Tu peux porter des sweat ce soir, et si tu es là pour le week-end, il suffira de continuer à porter mes affaires. Mes chemises a bouton font de parfait vêtements de plage, et tu sais tu as laissé ton bikini ici la dernière fois. »

« Il est ici? » Et dire qu'elle l'avait cherché pendant des jours.

Il rit de nouveau et lui serra la main. « Oui. Donc, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter sur le sujet ».

« Est-ce que Alexis sera d'accord? »

« D'accord ? » répéta Rick en se moquant. « Sais tu combien de fois elle me demande si tu pourrais revenir? Plus d'une fois par jours. Elle va être ravie. »

Kate sourit. Alexis lui demandait si elle pouvait revenir et ce chaque jours. Ca lui réchauffait au moins le cœur comparé a son père qui le lui avait brisé. Elle expira. Oh, mon Dieu, il avait recommencé à boire.

« Hey » murmura Rick. « Tu vas bien? »

« Mon père s'est remit à boire » répondit-elle dans un murmure. « Alors ... non, je ne crois pas »

Il lui donna un sourire très triste et se dressa sur ses genoux, afin qu'il puisse se pencher sur le bord de la baignoire, pour lui embrasser le front. Kate soupira et se pencha contre lui, maintenant alors sa joue contre son front. « Pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas du bain pour qu'on en parle? Tu es toute nue dans l'eau et il est difficile de t'enlacer comme ça tu sais? »

Kate se mit à rire, c'était justement ce qu'il voulait, il lui serra a nouveau la main avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce en fermant la porte doucement derrière lui. Kate enleva le bouchon et sentit l'eau se réduire petit a petit vers ses pieds alors qu'elle sortait de la baignoire tout en avançant vers la douche a grands pas pour éviter d'avoir froids avec le carrelage. Elle laissa couler l'eau pendant quelques minutes, attendant qu'elle se réchauffe, puis se lava rapidement au savon en gardant bien ses cheveux en l'air.

Elle éteignit le jet et regarda son reflet dans l'immense miroir éclairé, elle semblait fatigué. Ses yeux étaient rouge de sang et cernés. Ses pommettes étaient plus saillantes qu'a l'accoutumé, et elle pouvait voir le contour de ses côtes pendant qu'elle se séchait le dos. Elle essayait de ne pas perdre du poids, honnêtement, mais c'était dur avec tout le travail et les dîners qu'elle n'avait plus avec les Castle.

Elle secoua la tête tandis qu'elle se glissait dans les vêtements trop grands de Rick. Elle était dans le pétrin si elle admettait que Rick et Alexis étaient la véritable raison qui faisait qu'elle gardait une stabilité dans son poids. Elle soupira et refit sa queue de cheval en une tresse rapide. Elle regarda son reflet, vêtu maintenant du tee-shirt de Rick et d'un sweat elle avait du mal a ne pas sourire. Les vêtements étaient immenses, elle nageait dedans, mais ils étaient très confortables et ils sentaient comme lui, un mélange d'après-rasage et de son déodorant.

Elle ouvrit la porte et éteignit les lumières marchant dans l'immense chambre. Il était couché sur son lit et il regardait la plage, d'où elle pouvait la voir maintenant à travers les fenêtres. La seule lumière provenait de sa lampe de chevet et elle pouvait grâce a cela contourner le lit et le voir la suivre des yeux pour s'y installer.

« Hey » dit-elle tranquillement.

« Hé » répondit-il, ses yeux la regardaient de haut en bas d'une manière qui la fit rougir. « Tu as l'air bien dans mes vêtements. »

Elle haussa les épaules légèrement. « Ils sont confortables. »

« Viens ici » dit-il doucement en tendant la main vers elle.

Elle le regarda un peu sceptique. « Sérieusement? »

« Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, à moins que tu le veuilles » il se mit à sourire, tortillant ses doigts avec ceux de Kate. « Mais viens ici. Tu es épuisé, et on me surnomme l'oreiller d'enfer . »

Kate résista pendant peut-être une seconde, avant de se glisser dans le lit et s'approcher un peu plus vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit côte à cote, se regardant dans les yeux. Il mit la main qu'il avait dans la sienne autour d'elle, ses doigts chaud contre le tissus de sa chemise.

« Tu es d'accord? »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas » répondit-elle, en roulant sur le dos et tournant la tête pour qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui. Sa main se posa sur son ventre et elle la couvrit. « Je ... Je me suis laissé le croire, tu sais? J'ai pensé que peut-être cette fois, il allait vraiment le faire. »

« Il avait l'air d'aller vraiment très bien, d'après ce que tu m'as dit » en convainc Rick.

Kate hocha la tête tristement. « C'est vrai. Et, tu sais, bêtement, j'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment espéré que cette fois serait la bonne »

« Hey » chuchota Rick, serrant ses doigts. « Tu n'es pas bête, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

« Je l'ai déjà fait auparavant » répondit-elle. C'était vrai. Et elle avait été stupide de le croire. « Quatre fois, il a dit qu'il allait le faire, et maintenant, il en est toujours au même point. Je ne devrais pas avoir de faux espoirs. Je devrais rester détaché. Comme ça, ça ferait moins mal, tu vois Il serait juste mon ... mon buveur de père pas mon papa soûl. «

Elle sentit ses yeux picoter à nouveau et elle les cligna ne voulant pas pleurer sur son sort. Elle avait fait une erreur, on le lui avait fait comprendre, et maintenant elle payait pour ça. La main de Rick se détacha de la sienne et il vint essuyer les larmes qui tombaient le long de ses joues sans son consentement. Son pouce était doux, puis, lorsqu'il eut fini de sécher ses larmes, il lui tint son visage dans sa paume.

« Tu n'es pas stupide » dit-il calmement. »Tu as voulu croire en ton papa, tu l'as fait. Et tu es probablement la principale des raisons pour laquelle il a su s'arrêter tout ce temps. »

Kate secoua la tête. « Tu ne peux pas le savoir » murmura t-elle. Elle souhaitait que ce qu'il dise fut vrai, mais pour toutes les autres fois? Pourquoi n'avait-il seulement tenu que sept mois?

« Non, je suppose que je ne peux pas » répondit-il, la rapprochant un peu plus contre son flanc. « Mais je te connais, et je veux faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te faire sourire. Tout comme ton père, je paris qu'il ressent la même chose. »

Kate le regarda dans les yeux elle y trouva une telle confiance et une autre ... émotion qui était trop écrasante pour y penser après le jour qu'elle venait de vivre. « Merci. »

« Il va le faire, Kate » continua Rick. « Et un jour, tu verras a nouveau ton papa. Ça ne restera pas comme ça toujours. »

Kate haussa les épaules. « Peut-être. »

« J'en suis sûr » lui dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

« Un point pour toi » murmurait-elle, se sentant brisée. Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas en etre aussi sûr? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas aussi croire en son père, comme elle le faisait quand elle était petite? Il lui avait toujours prouvé sa bonne fois jusqu'alors. Mais maintenant ... maintenant il avait rompu tant de promesses qu'elle ... Le métal froid de son collier glissa contre sa peau alors que de nouvelles larmes perlait au coin de ses yeux. « Mon Dieu, ma mère me manque » murmurait-elle, ces mots sortaient sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

« Oh, Kate » murmura-t-il lui prenant la main et enroulant ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'il l'amena vers lui plaçant son torse contre son dos. « Je suis désolé. »

Elle hocha la tête, enveloppant une de ses mains contre sa poitrine, juste au-dessus de son cœur. « Je souhaite juste que ... »

« Je sais » il lui frotta le dos.

« Et c'est stupide, je sais de le souhaiter. Elle ne reviendra pas, peu importe si je le souhaite ou non. Et un jour, elle bottera le cul de mon père lorsqu'ils seront au ciel, s'il y a un ciel, ou autre chose. «

« Je vois, que comme moi, tu n'as pas vraiment fait trop de caté »dit il en riant.

Kate sourit lentement. « Ouais » marmonna t-elle. « Mais j'aime bien penser qu'un jour j'arriverais à ... Enfin que je vais la voir encore une fois, en quelque sorte, même si elle n'est pas comme ça. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire » répondit-il.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu veux que j'arrête de pleurer. »

« Vous êtes trop forte pour moi, agent de Beckett. »

Elle secoua la tête contre lui et soupira alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Elle joua avec le tissu de sa chemise avec sa main libre et écouta le bruit régulier de sa respiration. Elle aurait voulu que sa mère soit la pour qu'elle puisse lui parler de Rick. En ce moment même, elle était blottie dans son lit le câlinant et ça semblait la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Et oui, elle voulait l'embrasser- depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés en fait – mais ça ne semblait jamais le bon moment, et elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête.

Mais combien de temps pourraient-ils tourner autour du pot? Durant le mois où ils avaient été séparés, ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés. Tant et si bien, que maintenant, ils couchaient dans son grand lit confortable, Kate ne se sentait pas pour autant plus à sa place.

Puis elle réalisa l'unique problème de cet accord. « Quand est ce qu'Alexis rentre ? » demanda elle, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

« Demain après-midi » répondit Rick doucement. « Elle sera tellement ravie de te voir. »

« Comment va t elle? »

Ce fut au tour de Rick de soupirer. « Elle va mieux. Elle avait l'air bien avec ma mère, donc c'est une bonne chose. »

Kate frotta sa main contre celle de Rick. « Est-ce que Meredith lui manque encore ? »

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Rick doucement. « Parfois, elle se calme et reste en retrait, mais lorsque je la traîne à la plage, ou que tu appelles, et elle retrouve un peu plus le sourire. »

Ou que tu appelles. « Elle a l'air toujours très heureuse au téléphone. »

« Eh bien oui » dit-il, comme si c'était une évidence. « Tu es à l'autre bout du téléphone. Elle t'aime. »

Kate sourit. « Moi aussi. »

« Je suis juste inquiet pour notre voyage chez elle en Août. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut se passer, et je ne veux pas qu'elle se retrouve dans cette situation encore, tu comprends? »

« Oui » murmura Kate. « Combien de temps y allez vous ? »

« Pourquoi? Je vais te manquer? » demanda t il. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de se pencher pour le regarder pour savoir qu'il arborait un grand sourire.

« Oui » répondit-elle, en riant lorsqu'il se raidit contre elle. Ha! Voilà ce que c'était de flirter avec la vérité et il avait gagné cette bataille la. « Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. »

« Je t'appellerais à dix heures, comme toujours » répondit-il.

Kate sourit et rougit contre lui. « Merci pour l'info. Mais je voulais savoir pour Alexis, en fait, espèce de prétentieux. »

« Je ne suis pas prétentieux » grogna t il. « Nous partons seulement une semaine. J'ai une promo à faire pour mon prochain livre, et Meredith ne pourra pas venir de toute façon jusqu'à l'anniversaire d'Alexis. »

« Tant mieux » répondit Kate. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait dire à voix haute.

« Oh, oui. Elle vous aime » dit il en riant. « La femme qui a volé le cœur de sa fille? Ouais, c'est sur que vous vous entendriez très bien. »

« Rick » gronda Kate tout en glissant contre sa poitrine. « Tais-toi. »

Il lui donna une petite tape. « Quoi? J'aimerais pouvoir dire qu'elle t'aime, parce que tu es géniale, mais tu ne veux pas jouer les maman a domicile. »

« Tu dis ça comme si j'étais en train de la remplacer » dit Kate. Il était à moitié rieur, et a moitié grave mais très proche de la vérité.

« Pas du tout. Et je sais ce qui compte » répondit-il facilement. « Je vais te protéger de Meredith. »

Kate leva la tête pour répondre à son regard. « Qui a dit que j'ai besoin d'une protection? »

« Ou je vais protéger Meredith de toi de sorte qu'Alexis ait toujours une mère, et que tu n'ailles pas en prison, ce qui ne serait pas tragique, mais très ironique. »

Kate se mit à rire. Rick et elle se mirent a rire à gorge déployée se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Ce n'était pas vraiment drôle, surtout que Kate devait tuer la mère d'Alexis dans l'histoire. Mais il y avait juste quelque chose dans cette situation qui les faisait hurler de rire.

Lorsqu'ils finirent par se calmer, Rick se retrouvait a présent sur le côté et Kate couchée contre lui, lui tournant le dos. Elle sentit son bras autour de sa taille et il la ramena à elle contre sa poitrine. Son visage vint se reposer sur son épaule et elle tourna la tête pour lui embrasser la joue alors qu'il faisait la même chose. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent du coin de leurs bouche, et ils se stoppèrent, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Pendant quelques minutes, personne ne bougea, et Kate sentit son pouls s'accélérer dans sa poitrine.

Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douce, lorsqu'il s'éloigna, il lui souriait, ses lèvres se courbèrent dans un délicieux sourire.

« Tu vas dormir ici avec moi ? » demanda t il arquant un sourcil.

Elle sourit. Les choses ne changeraient pas. Le monde ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner. Leur relation n'avait pas radicalement changé. Et donc, elle dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit: « Pourquoi Tu vas me sauter dessus si je le fais? » Non, leur relation n'avait pas changé, mais apparemment son cerveau l'avait quitté.

Son sourire fugace aux lèvres, il se pencha pour lui embrasser le cou ce qui la fit trembler légèrement. « Non. Mais, tu es la bienvenue, tu peux rester » répondit-il, alors qu'il se réinstalla derrière elle.

Kate le foudroya du regard. « Vous êtes un incorrigible allumeur, M. Castle. »

Il éteignit la lumière, et tira les couvertures sur eux qu'ils avaient défaits durant leur partie de rigolade. « Tu ne voudrais pas de moi autrement, Katherine » murmura-t-il en les couvrant et en s'installant derrière elle.

Elle acquiesça et se détendit contre lui, l'épuisement refaisant surface. Elle se fichait de leur quasi-baiser, de son père, et d'Alexis, et de la journée de ce matin. Parce qu'en ce moment, elle était trop à l'aise, et Rick était très confortable, pour qu'elle puisse penser à autre chose.

« Je suis ravi que tu ais conduit jusque ici sans t'en rendre compte » dit-il quelques minutes plus tard.

« J'ai de la chance de ne pas être tombé en panne » répondit-elle d'une voix endormi.

« La prochaine fois, appelles-moi. Je prendrais une des voitures pour venir te chercher. »

Kate secoua la tête. « J'aime conduire. Et, si je te laisse commencer à me conduire n' importe où, je vais avoir l'impression d'être une femme entretenue. »

« Tu ne veux pas que je te garde? » demanda il de sa voix chaude et douce contre son oreille.

Kate prit une profonde inspiration et expira, sentant la main de Rick lui frotter le ventre. Elle avait deux options, elle pourrait le taper ou lui donner une vraie réponse. Il la serra un peu plus et elle soupira. « Garder et être entretenu sont deux choses différentes. »

« Oh, eh bien, je te garde » murmura-t-il. « Donc, je retiens que tu ne veux pas d'un chauffeur tout le temps. »

« Tu me gardes? » demanda t elle avant qu'elle ne commence a s'endormir.

Il se mit à rire contre son cou. « Bien sûr » répondit-il facilement, sa main l'enserra doucement alors que son souffle lui chatouillait l'oreille. « Je suis même surpris que tu me demandes ça. »


	14. Chapter 14

Presque en temps et en heure :) (a un jour près ^^) ce chapitre n'est pas très long (que 14 pages word) mais il vaut son pesant d'or ^^. Merci a toutes vos reviews qui me font très plaisir, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ;) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14:<p>

Elle laissa passer trois jours complets avant de céder et se décider à composer son numéro.

« Bonjour? » répondit la voix à moitié endormie de son père.

« Salut, papa » dit tranquillement Kate, elle s'enfonça dans son canapé, les jambes contre sa poitrine.

« Katie? »

« Oui, c'est moi » répondit-elle, se haïssant d'entendre cette surprise dans sa voix. Se haïssant pour ne pas avoir eu de patience et de courage cette fois ci. Se haïssant d'être trop irritable, trop jeune et trop confuse pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu appellerais » dit-il calmement. « Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais ... »

« Je suis désolé, papa » dit-elle doucement.

« Désolé? Désolé de quoi? Je suis le seul responsable de ce qu'il nous arrive. »

Kate secoua la tête et se pencha en arrière, essayant de comprendre comment l'expliquer. « Je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus et claquer la porte comme ça. C'était ... c'était puéril. »

« Non, Kate. C'était compréhensible » répondit son père de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait lorsqu'il était rentré à la maison, ivre, pour la première fois. « J'ai foiré, encore une fois, et je ne te blâme pas d'être en colère. »

« Mais ... »

« Je vais vraiment essayer cette fois, Katie. Je te le promets. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Combien de promesses avait-il fait, qu'il n'avait pas tenues? Combien de fois avait-il dit la même chose? Et combien de fois avait-elle senti son cœur se gonfler d'amour, essayant de le croire. « Je sais, papa. »

« Non, je le pense vraiment. J'ai vraiment compris ce que ça signifie. Je me suis engueulé hier avec Alan pour m'avoir laisser boire. »

« Tu as fait quoi? » demanda Kate en se redressant. Son père n'avait jamais dit ce genre de choses avant.

« Me laisser boire avec lui, te laisser rentrer alors que j'étais ivre ... tout ça. »

« Papa ... »

« Mais il l'a bien pris. Il s'est excusé, et je me suis excusé ... Ça va, Katie. »

« Papa, je ne voulais pas ... »

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, Katie. Et tu as eu raison. Tu as ta vie maintenant. Nom de Dieu, tu es encore plus mature que je ne l'étais à 23 ans, et je n'avais pas d'ivrogne de père et ... Enfin, tu comprends de quoi je parle. »

« Papa » Elle respira un grand coup. Ce ... C'était presque pire que de l'entendre ivre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se déteste, ou qu'il se sente coupable pour son excès de colère.

« Katherine » dit-il d'une voix forte et douce à la fois. « Tu as eu raison de me crier après, et d'être partie. Si tu avais été la, pour te battre contre ça, alors tu devrais avoir honte. »

« Papa! » protesta t-elle laissant échapper un rire surpris.

Elle l'entendit rire à l'autre bout du téléphone. « Je vais le faire, Kate. Et je tiens à te garder dans ma vie alors, je le fais. »

« Je suis désolé d'être partie, papa » murmura t-elle. « J'aurais dû rester pour t'aider ... »

« Kate » Mon Dieu, les changements dans sa voix la faisait frémir. « Tu es ma fille. Et c'est toi qui m'a appelé en premier. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Je suis allé voir mon parrain des AA le lendemain et j'ai un plan. Je vais voir un thérapeute demain. »

« Vraiment? » Elle se redressa. Il avait refusé pendant des années de voir quelqu'un, expliquant qu'il ne voulait pas dire à un étranger ses problèmes, mais Kate su qu'il ne pourrait pas parler d'elle sans ressentir une extrême douleur. Et elle même s'était bien défendue pour ne pas y aller lorsque Madison le lui avait demandé.

« Vraiment » dit-il calmement. « J'avais besoin de ce déclencheur, Kate. »

« Papa, je ... »

« Alors, peut-être dans quelques semaines, nous pourrions nous voir? Aller déjeuner ou dîner, ou autre chose? Je sais que tu passes habituellement tes jours de congé avec Rick ... »

« Papa » le coupa-t-elle, surprise de sentir sa gorge légèrement nouée. « Je serais heureuse d'aller dîner avec toi. »

Elle l'entendit soupirer de soulagement. « Eh bien, c'est super. »

Ils se turent pendant quelques minutes. Kate avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle lui avait crié dessus, avait claqué la porte, et lui avait dit de l'appeler dans un mois, et maintenant... Il était en thérapie et faisait des plans avec son parrain des AA? Et il voulait dîner avec elle? Il ne demandait jamais avant, c'était toujours elle qui l'emmenait dîner. Elle trouva ça surprenant et déroutant à la fois. Mais, oh, comme elle voulait que ça dure cette fois.

« En parlant de ça, j'ai une réunion et je dois y aller. Mais, Katie? »

« Oui, papa? »

« Je t'aime, et je te promets que je peux le faire cette fois. »

« Je sais que tu le peux, papa » murmurait-elle. Elle ne savait pas si oui ou non il fallait le croire, mais elle le voulait désespérément.

« Je vais te rappeler plus tard dans la semaine? Dimanche, comme d'habitude? »

« Ça me va, papa. »

« Bon » elle pouvait entendre son sourire, cet authentique et honnête sourire qu'il avait dans la voix. « Je te rappellerais, alors. »

« Je t'aime, papa » murmura t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi, Katie. Bye. »

« Bye. »

Kate était assise là, à regarder son salon, pas sûr de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle l'avait appelé pour s'excuser, après les nombreux jours stressant qu'elle avait eus en pensant à la façon dont elle avait laissé les choses. Rick lui avait assuré que son père ne la blâmerait pas, elle s'était autorisée à etre en colère contre lui, et lorsqu'elle avait appelé il lui avait «pardonné» ça. Et, selon Rick, Alexis et lui avait vraiment réussi à la distraire durant le week-end, la forçant à aller en ville avec eux dans les boutiques, se baigner sur la plage, et passer le samedi soir dans une forteresse sur le plancher du salon.

Mais elle avait tourné et retourné la question plus que jamais, et la journée avait été lourde en paperasse et collecte de preuves, tout en essayant, sans y parvenir, à se concentrer. Et maintenant, elle était assise sur son canapé en ce lundi soir, ses doigts crispés sur un oreiller et son téléphone à ses côtés, se sentant plus confuse que jamais.

Alexis avait été très heureuse de la voir quand elle était revenue à la maison le samedi après-midi, hurlant de joie et refusait même de lui lâcher la main les trois quart du temps. Et Rick et elle...

_Kate se réveilla en ce samedi matin avec le sentiment que quelqu'un jouait avec ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit un œil avec __difficulté et se trouva face à face avec Richard Castle avec ses yeux bleus étincelants tandis qu'il glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Pendant l__a nuit, elle avait tournée sur elle même__ et maintenant ils étaient face à face sur ce grand lit, une de ses mains em__poignant sa chemise et ses pieds emmêlés avec ceux de Rick.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Bonjour », murmura-t-il.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Salut » répondit-elle, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, voyant de toute évidence qu'il l'avait regardé dormir. « Depuis combien de temps tu me regardes dormir? » dema__nda t elle de sa voix groggy.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il se mit à rire. « Assez longtemps pour que ça soit effrayant, mais pas assez pour être inappropriée. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_La situation était complètement inappropriée, non? « Désolé je me suis endormie... »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il cligna des yeux. « Ne t'excus__es pas. Tu es très câline en fait... »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Rick » soupirait-elle, s'asseyant pour s'éloigner de lui. Maintenant, vu sous cet angle tout cela semblait beaucoup plus grave, et beaucoup moins confortable. Elle avait pris un bain et l'avait même laissé prendre__ place dans la salle de bain. Et il avait proclamé qu'il la garderais avant qu'ils ne tombent de sommeil dans son lit. C'était grave, et confus, et son père avait recommencé à boire ...__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Hey » il s'assit pour lui faire face les jambes croisées au milieu __du lit. « N'essaye pas trop d'analyser. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Ne pas trop l'analyser? » se moqua t elle. « Que proposes-tu que je fasse? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il fronça les sourcils. « Essayer de faire avec. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Rick » répétait-elle, passant une main dans un mèche qui s'était échappée de sa__ tresse. « Nous ne pouvons pas décider simplement de dormir dans le même lit. Et Alexis? Qu'est ce qu'on aurait fait si elle avait été ici? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Elle n'est pas la, et nous lui aurions tout simplement dit que tu t'étais en__dormie ici » dit-il en haussant l__es__ épaules, plaçant une main sur son genou. « Ne pas paniques pas à ce suj__et, Kate. Tu as d'autres choses à__ penser. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Alexis ne laisserait pas passer ça » répondit Kate, en regardant la main de Rick. La nuit dernière, ça avait paru si normal et simple de __se détendre avec lui. Mais la, maintenant ... maintenant ça ressemblait plutôt a une sorte de frontière qu'ils ne devaient pas franchir, ou qu'ils devaient, ou ... « Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire ça. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Rick pressait__ sa jambe. « Nous ne faisons rien de mal. __As-tu toujours l'intention de rester ce week-end? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Je ... oui? » répondit-elle, confuse.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Super » sourit-il. « Elle sera ravie de te voir, et tu pourras dormir dans la chambre des invités ce soir, ou nous pourrons tous dormir dans le salon peut être.__ »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle sentit une douleur au ventre. Oh, non. Elle n'était quand même pas déçu qu'ils ne dorment pas dans le lit ce soir. Ce n'était pas bien. « D'accord » soupirait-elle.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Je ne vais pas te demander de vivre avec nous et devenir sa nouvelle maman, Kat__e » ajouta t-il.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Kate respira un grand coup et croisa son regard. « Je n'ai pas dit ça » répondit-elle beaucoup plus calme qu'elle ne se sentait. Son cœur battait trop vite et elle se sentait crispé__e__ et peu sûre d'elle.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Tu n'es pas en train de prendre p__eur quand même ? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Pas du tout » nia t elle.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Menteuse » il se mit à rire. « Tu as vraiment bien dormi. Tu as l'air mieux. Et maintenant, tu paniques parce que tu sais que j'ai raison. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Rick » protesta t-elle. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Elle __n'était pas prête à avoir cette conversation. Pas a__près ce qu'il s'était passé la veille__. Pas __tant que son père était retombé__ dans l'alcool. Pas quand elle__ ne savait jusqu'où elle était allé avec Rick__.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Écoutes », il soupira et ferma les __yeux pendant une seconde, avant de les rouvrir pour lui faire face et lui répondre. « Je n'ai jamais eu d'amie comme toi. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_C'était clairement pas ce qu'elle attendait. « Quoi? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Je n'ai jamais eu que__lqu'un à qui je voulais parler __ tout le temps, ou q__ui me manquait autant quand je suis ici. Et je n'ai jamais eu une amie avec qui j'étais aussi à l'aise. Chaque fois que je __ suis avec toi__ à proximité__, __nous nous sommes retrouvés dans ce lit__, et ça s'arrêtait là..__ »__  
><em>_  
><em>_El__le cligna des yeux. C'était certainement pas ce qu'elle attendait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire ou de comment réagir, parce que ce qu'il disait était énorme, mais tout aussi déroutant que lorsqu'elle s'était réveillé ses cheveux entre ses doigts.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Mais je tiens encore à te câliner, et j'ai bien aimé me réveiller avec toi, tu es la meilleure chose qui m__e soit jamais arrivée ainsi qu'à__ Alexis."__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Je ... » Non. Pas de pensées cohérentes pour le moment.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il eut un petit rire. « Et tu __as de grandes choses qui se passent __dans ta vie. __Et__ j'ai une ex-femme qui adore __jouer__ avec la mienne. Nous sommes une sorte de __méli-mélo__. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Oui » dit elle dans un souffle. Ils avaient abordé ce sujet il y a quelques mois, mais maintenant, il en __reparlait, il reposait ce problème, et il était ... c'était si facile? Mais ça ne pouvait pas être facile, non? Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Et elle ne pouvait pas avoir rencontré LE gars à 23 ans. Ça ne pouvait pas se produire maintenant. Ça n__e pouvait pas arriver__ si vite, non?__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Dans ce genre de choses il n'y a pas de règles. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Hein ? » Mon Dieu, essayait-il de lui parler en code et en énigmes délibérément pour lui faire tourner la tête?__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Si nous voulons faire des câlins sur le canapé, po__urquoi pas? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Ta fille » dit-elle immédiatement.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle sentit sa main se crisper sur sa jambe. « Ma fille. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« __ça ne lui envoie pas une bonne image__,__ Rick » murmura t-elle, les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place dans sa tête__. « Nous ne pouvon__s pas agir comme un couple,__ sans en être un. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui dit? Elle a déjà vécu un divorce... »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« On lui dira que ... » il se tût__ pendant une minute, __cherchant ses mots. Elle ne prit__ pas la peine de l'interrompre, parce qu'el__le n'avait rien à dire. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était juste de la folie, bizarre et confus aussi.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« On lui dira que d'aimer quelqu'un, c'est plus que de s'embrasser en public, et que les gens stables ne sont pas forcément mariés. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Kate cligna d__es yeux alors que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Elle ne pouvait pas analyser l'ensemble de cette déclaration. Elle ne le pouvait pas. « Et si, un jour, on se séparent et qu'on se déchire l'un l'autre, tu __ne __penses __pas __que ça va la détruire encore plus? » demanda__ Kate, ses mots sortant tout seul de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne le prémédite, l'après choc sans doute.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis la regarda dans les yeux. « Tu as promis de rester avec nous. Tu penses briser cette promesse? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Kate secoua la __tête instantanément. Mais comment pouvait-elle le savoir, vraiment? Elle était jeune, et ça sonnait plus comme un engagement pour la vie. Mais, n'avait-elle pas déjà signé depuis Novembre? Serait-elle capable de s'éloigner loin d'eux, d'Alexis? Serait-elle__ capable de s'éloigner loin de lui?__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Ça craindrait, ouais. Et je ne ... Je n'ai aucune idée __de __comment ça pourrait fonctionner. Mais, je ne peux pas vraiment m'imaginer m'éloigner de vous deux sans me battre, même maintenant. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle ne pouvait pas tout à f__ait s'imaginer en ce moment s'éloigner d'eux non plus. Mais __à__ quel point __était-elle__ dépendante? Et d__epuis combien de temps__ ... Qu'est ce qu'il se passait entre eux? Et a quel point serait elle anéantie en cas de rupture ? Et comment diable allaient ils planifie__r tout ça sur une durée indéterminée de toute façon? La vie ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. La vie était remplie de couteaux de fusils et de personnes qui tuaient pour rien tous les jours. Elle pouvait mourir lundi, abattue dans la rue.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Ça ne marche pas c__omme ça » dit-elle. « La vie n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peu__t__ contrôler. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra dans un an. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Ni toi non plus » répondit-il doucement. « Tu peux essayer de croire au meilleur plutot qu'au pire ? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Kate le regarda dans le__s yeux. Il comprenait exactement le doute qu'elle ressentait, comme l'avait toujours été sa vie jusqu'à présent, si ça s'effritait elle aurait à ramasser les morceaux. Et elle n'__avait plus la force de le faire à__ nouveaux.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Nous n'avons pas besoin de donn__er un nom à__ ça non? » demanda t il, la tirant de ses pensées, alors qu'il lui serrait doucement la jambe. « Tu t'endors bien dans le lit de tes amies, non? Tu discutes aussi avec une amie dans la salle de bain. Il suffit de penser à moi comme ça » sourit __ il.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Kate renifla__, amusé__e. « Tu n'es pas ma__ copine, Rick. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Non, mais je ne suis pas ton copain non plus » répondit-il facilement. Comment pouvait-il être si nonchalants sur ce sujet? C'était leur vie, ils en parlaient comme d'une vie qu'ils n'avaient __pas jusqu'à ce qu'il le lui montre en face. « Et je ne veux pas te donner plus de soucis en ce moment. Essayons d'aider ton père à re__de__venir ce qu'il était, et laisses-moi ramener Alexis à la maison et ensuite nous en reparlerons, d'accord? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle soupira. __Elle ne voulait pas se compliquer avec ça,__analyser ce qu'il allait se passer jusqu'à l__eur rupture. Elle ne pouvait__ même pas prévoir ce qui allait se pass__er dans quelques mois. Et où en seraient-ils s'__ils le faisaient? Il fallait rompre ce qu'ils f__aisaient habituellement : envahir l'__espace de l'autre petit à petit__ se parler tous les soirs, non? Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement se trouver entre amis et amants.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« J'ai déjà raté un mariage, Kate » dit Rick à voix basse, la faisant baisser les yeux au __son brut de sa voix. « Je ne suis pas sur le point de faire la même chose avec toi. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Ils étaient assis là, à se regarder face __à__ face pendant un long moment. Il lui brisait le cœur, parce qu'il était tout comme elle, aussi brisé. Il était tout aussi peure__ux qu'elle et elle lui faisait porter le rôle de celui qui était fort pour deux. C'était injuste. C'était vraiment, vraiment injuste de sa part. Elle s'avança vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras avant d'avoir pu penser à son geste.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il soupira contre son or__eille et passa une main sur son dos. Ils étaient assis là, tranquillement, pendant quelques instants, juste en écoutant l'autre respirer. « C'était pas exactement comme tu avait imaginé cette matinée, hein? » dit-il après une minute.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle fit un petit rir__e dans son cou. « Pas exactement, comme toi tu as cru imaginé la nuit dernière non plus. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Ton papa va s'en sortir__ » lui dit-il.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Je n'aurais pas dû claquer la porte. J'aurais dû rester et l'aider » murmura t-elle, sentant le regret nouer son estomac, __maintenant que leur discussion sur leur rel__ation avait pris fit, ou tout d__u moins pour cette fois ci.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Il comprend, Kate. Et tu peux toujours le rappeler lorsque tu es prête. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle haussa les épaules. « Je suppose. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Il va s'en sortir, Kate. Tout ç__a va marcher. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Vous m'avez l'air bien sur de vous, M. Castle ! » demanda t elle sans bouger pour autant.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« L'optimisme fait des merveilles pour la peau » répondit-il facilement. « Tu devrais essayer. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle tira son oreille et il se mit à rire. « Fai__t attention __à__ ce que tu dis, Rick. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Oh, pas de soucis. Je vais détruire tous tes murs. Tu es prévenue. »_

Kate prit son téléphone et composa son numéro. Elle avait besoin d'un point de vue. Et elle avait besoin de quelque chose à faire pour son jour de congé demain. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le prendre, mais Montgomery n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire que si elle ne le prenait pas, il la mettrait a pied pendant une semaine, car elle avait sauté de nombreux jours de congés dans le mois.

« Bonjour? »

« Tu veux aller déjeuner demain? » demanda Kate, en rongeant l'un de ses ongles, une habitude qu'elle avait renoncé à perdre.

« Beck's? »

« Ouais, c'est moi. Tu veux aller déjeuner demain? »

Madison bafouilla pendant quelques secondes. « Heu ouais? »

« Super. Midi comme d'habitude? »

« Tout va bien, Kate? » demanda t elle. Elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis trois semaines, parce qu'elles avaient été toutes deux occupés.

« J'ai besoin d'un avis » répondit Kate honnêtement. Si elle ne donnait pas une vraie raison à Madison, elles finiraient par parler au téléphone jusqu'au déjeuner de demain, et Kate voulait la voir en personne.

« Bien sûr. Est ce que tu es allé chez Rick finalement ? »

« Nous parlerons demain » répondit Kate, en roulant des yeux.

« Ça va être génial, Kate. »

« Oh, tu vas adorer, ne t'inquiètes pas » répondit Kate. « Rendez-vous demain alors? »

« D'accord. A demain. »

Elles raccrochèrent et Kate s'écroula dans le canapé. Elle était assise là depuis une bonne heure, juste à regarder sa salle de séjour, sans aucune motivation pour se bouger, ou de manger, ou de penser. Et alors qu'elle commençait à somnoler, bercé par les sons de la circulation à l'extérieur et de sa propre fatigue, son téléphone sonna.

« Beckett » répondit-elle, les yeux toujours fermés, le corps toujours allongé sur le canapé où elle s'était couchée trente minutes plus tôt.

« Fatigué? »

« Oh, hey, Rick » soupira-t-elle, se blottissant dans son canapé et saisissant la couverture sur le côté. « Je me suis endormie sur mon canapé. »

« Dure journée ? » demanda t il, de sa voix douce.

« Certainement pas aussi relaxante que de se détendre sur la plage avec vous deux » répondit-elle.

« Eh bien, la plage, la fillette, et son père se languissent de toi. »

L'homme, seul qualificatif qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour lui en ce moment. Ces mots lui serraient le cœur, et elle aurait vraiment voulu être là avec lui, et ça la terrifiait. « Vous me manquez aussi » répondit-elle. Elle se gifla le front. Mais les mots étaient déjà sortis.

« Que fais-tu demain? J'espère que tu te repose. »

« Oui, je vais voir Madison aussi. On s'est pas vu depuis longtemps. »

« Bonne journée en perspective » répondit-il, elle pouvait l'entendre s'installer dans son lit.

« Et vous? »

« Beaucoup de plage, puis nous sommes aller à un barbecue chez Paul. »

« Je le connais? » demanda Kate, en se demandant si peut-être il avait été à la fête de Rick.

« Non, il vit ici toute l'année, et garde la maison lorsque nous sommes à New York. C'est un gars sympa. Peut-être que tu le rencontrera la prochaine fois que tu viendras, si tu as encore quelques jours de congé pour partir avec nous en Californie. »

Kate soupira. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas d'autre chance. « J'aimerais si je le pouvais » dit-elle tranquillement.

« Tu n'y peux rien » répondit-il rapidement.

« Comment va Lex? »

« Elle va bien ... »

« Rick » avertit Kate.

« Okay, elle est déçue que tu sois partie, mais elle a hâte de te parler demain soir. »

Kate soupira. Alexis avait été au bord des larmes lorsque Kate les avaient quitté le dimanche après-midi. Et avant cela ...

_« Pourquoi est ce que tu dois partir aujourd'hui? » demanda Alexis alors qu'ils étaient assis ensemble près de la piscine, Alexis installée entre les jambes de Kate alors que cette dernière était__ allongée sur une des chaises longues.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Je dois retourner au travail » répondit Kate, en regardant Alexis qui penchait la tête en arrière et plissa les yeux vers Kate.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Mais tu viens juste de revenir! »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Je sais, Munchkin. Mais je vais te parler au __téléphone mardi, comme d'habitude. Et nous nous reverrons bientôt. Plus que quelques semaines, tu sera__s à__ la maison et tu retournera__s__ à l'école. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Alexis soupira et regarda la piscine, où Rick faisait des longueurs. Ses petits doigts jouait avec les palmes de__ Kate. « Tu ne peux pas rester jusqu'à demain? Tu l'as fait la dernière fois. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Je n'ai pas de jour de congé demain » répondit Kate, sentant qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû venir du tout, pas si elle allait donner à Alexis ce sentiment d'abandon une f__ois de plus.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« J'aime quand tu es là » dit-elle à Kate.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« J'aime être ici. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Donc, tu ne peux pas rester plus longtemps alors? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Kate soupira et se pencha pour embrasser le sommet de la tête d'Alexis. « Pas cett__e fois, mon petit » dit-elle, __ volant__ l__a tendresse __habituelle de Martha.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Et si papa et toi étaient mariés, tu pourrais rester? » elle demanda doucement.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Kate eut le souffle coupé. Oh, cette fillette. Surtout après la conversation qu'elle avait eu__ avec Rick ... Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle f__aisait? C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Bien que, honnêtement, rien ne serait différent finalement, si elle avait été avec Rick. « Non, même si nous l'étions, je dois quand même retourner au travail. J'ai un vrai travail, tu te souviens? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Alexis eut un __petit rire. « Ah oui. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Kate en profita pour la chatouiller alors que Rick sortait de la piscine et s'approchait d'elles, saisissant une serviette. « C'est vrai. Kate est la seule person__ne responsable ici » dit-il __en faisant un clin d'œil à Kate. Il a__vait entendu ce qu'avait dit Alexis. Magnifique. « Et même si nous étions mariés, je suis sûr qu'elle voudrait être __au travail, juste pour s'échapper__de moi__» ajouta t-il, attrapant Alexis et la faisant crier en la mouillant.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Papa! Kate, Au secours! » dit elle__ en riant.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Kate se leva et s'avança vers eux, en saisissant la serviette de Rick qui était autour de sa taille alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'endroit de la piscine la plus profonde. « Kate » averti t-il , toujours en train de chatouiller Alexis. « Hey,__ est-ce que c'est une façon de soutenir sa famille? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle__ le foudroya du regard, lui prit__ Alexis des mains tout en le poussant dans l'eau. Il remonta a la surface en toussant alors qu'elle enveloppait Alexis d'un bras. « Soutenir sa famille? » demanda t __elle, ignorant la partie de son cerveau qui lui disait d'arrêter de jouer a ce jeu. « Ouais tu parles. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Eh bien, Chérie, je gagne plus d'argent que toi » la ta__quina t il, en les éclaboussant__ avant qu'elles ne puissent s'éloigner.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Mais Kate a un po__ste plus important » renchérit Alexis entre deux fous rires. « Elle attrape les méchants. Tu ne fais que les inventés! »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Ha! » Kate jubilait. « Elle est de mon coté. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« C'est injuste » Rick fit la moue, nageant vers le bord. « Tu triches. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« T__U__ tric__hes » répéta t-elle.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Et tout à coup leur petit jeu était devenu une série de regards __intenses__. Dont Alexis était la cause, et __à__ l'idée que Kate était en train de la lui voler et de gagner autant d'affection qu'elle pouvait gagner __d'__arguments, c'était vraim__ent un problème, non? Ils ne pouvaient pas jouer à ces jeux en face d'Alexis. Elle était trop attachée à eux maintenant, et elle serait la première __à__ lui briser le cœur.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Touché. Je ne joue plus. Que des bonnes choses pur et innocente... » répondit-il ap__rès quelques secondes, alors qu'il se hissait sur le__ bord__ de la piscine.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Tu es méchante d'être innocente » dit Rick à Alexis alors qu'il secouait la tête vers elles pour les éclabousser. __  
><em>_  
><em>_« Mais je peux faire mieux » dit il à Alexis, plissant les yeu__x vers Kate tandis qu'Alexis l'étreignait.__  
><em>_  
><em>_C'était un jeu très dangereux._

« Elle va bien, Kate, » lui assura t il, la faisant sortir de ses pensées. « Et pas une seule question sur le mariage a été faite. Cesses de t'inquiéter. »

« Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu l'as encouragé »

« Encouragée ? Tu étais la seule qui m'a poussé dans la piscine a ce que je sache! » Elle ne pouvait l'entendre sourire et ne pouvait pas non plus contrôler son propre sourire, même si elle était beaucoup moins amusé que concerné par tout ça.

« C'était juste parce que tu insinuais que sans toi il n'y aurait pas de soutien de famille ! »

« C'est vrai » dit il en riant. « Je gagne peut etre plus d'argent, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai le travail plus important. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fera avec mon salaire? » demanda t elle, sa bouche trahissant sa pensée. Qu'il aille au diable.

« On paye les aides pour le Collège? Un compte d'épargne? Il suffit d'ajouter le tout avec le mien et de profiter de l'argent supplémentaire? »

« Les aides pour le Collège? » Ils avaient besoin d'arrêter. Ils avaient besoin d'arrêter tout de suite. « Non, attends, tout simplement ... tais-toi » objecta t-elle. « On ne fera pas ça » Ils avaient besoin de prendre du recul. N'avaient-ils pas décidé de ne plus en parler, de laisser faire, ne pas tenir compte ce qui arrivait ... qu'est ce qu'il y avait entre eux? Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à parler de se marier, comme si c'était quelque chose qui allait arriver, une conclusion inévitable. Ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble.

« Bien » murmura-t-il. « Alors ... Tu vois Madison demain? »

Kate soupira et secoua la tête. « Oui. Mais tu sais quoi? Je suis fatigué. »

« Kate, ne fais pas ça. »

« Non, vraiment, je suis fatigué » répondit-elle. C'était vrai. Oui, elle tentait aussi de s'enfuir de cette conversation désastreuse, mais elle était également prête à s'endormir sur son canapé, toujours vêtu de son uniforme.

« D'accord » répondit-il doucement. « On en parle demain? » il avait l'air hésitant, et elle avait l'impression que ça effritait sa détermination.

« Oui. Nous parlerons demain. Promis », répondit-elle. Elle ne cherchait pas à fuir, seulement reculer l'échéance, le temps de se retrouver. Espérons que d'ici la, elle ne serait pas autant confuse.

« D'accord. Bonne nuit, Kate."

« Bonne nuit, Rick » dit-elle doucement. Il a raccrocha et elle ouvrit les yeux, les yeux fixés au plafond. Bon Dieu, ils étaient dans le flou.

(...)

« Attends, attends. Répètes. Tu as couché dans son lit? »

Kate soupira et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. « Oui, » murmura t-elle, en levant les yeux vers Madison qui était près du stand.

« Donc, il t'a fait à manger, t'as fait coulé un bain, s'est assis dans la salle de bain pendant que tu prenais le fameux bain, t'as câliné toute la nuit, et puis ... quoi? Vous ne vous sautez même pas dessus? » elle secoua sa tête faisant virevolter ses mèches blonde. « Mon Dieu, Becks, tu es une idiote. »

« Quoi? » bafouilla Kate, assise bien droite.

« Il est parfait pour toi! »

Kate secoua la tête. « Ouais, en théorie, pas vrai? ... Mais Madison, c'est comme dire oui pour toujours! »

« Et alors? »

« Alors? » Kate resta bouche bée. « J'ai vingt-trois ans! C'est pas un peu jeune pour ça? »

Madison roula des yeux. « Tu es en boucle sur ça, Kate. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de ça? »

« As-tu écouté tout ce que je viens de dire? » répondit Kate. « Il a un enfant, Madison. Une fille qui a déjà perdu une maman. Et je ne suis pas prête à être une maman! Putain je ne me nourrit pas à moins que quelqu'un ne me le rappelle » s'exclama t-elle, essayant de lui faire comprendre.

Mais Madison la regarda comme si elle était folle. « Kate, personne ne te demande un certificat de mariage. »

« Mais ... »

« Non Tu es ridicule. Rick ne te demande pas d'être la maman d'Alexis. Il ne te demande même pas d'être sa petite amie. Il vient juste te rendre la vie plus simple et veut que tu arrêtes d'essayer de décortiquer tout. »

« Mais est ce qu'on doit le faire? C'est pas irresponsable de simplement tout laisser aller ...? Qu'est ce qu'on fait si quelque chose se passe?"

« Comme quoi? Comme tomber follement amoureux, se marier, et de donner des frères et sœurs à Alexis ? »

Kate la regarda fixement. Elle ne pouvait pas ... nom de dieu, Madison était censé l'aider ! … « Pardon? » réussit t elle a dire.

« Katie chérie, tout n'est pas noir et blanc » dit Madison tranquillement.

« Je sais ça »la coupa Kate, se sentant maintenant sur la défensive. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

« Non » Madison se mit à rire. « Tu ne le sais pas. Tu attends des faits et des preuves, et une belle, grande boîte dans ton esprit ou tu pourrait entreposer cette relation, parce que c'est ce que tu as toujours fait. Et ce n'est pas un défaut » dit-elle, levant une main pour stopper les protestations de Kate. « Tu as, Mon Dieu, Kate, tu as traversé tant de choses, et c'est totalement compréhensible que tu veuilles que les choses aient de vraies réponses. »

« Je ... » essaya Kate, mais Madison fit taire d'un coup d'œil.

« Mais cette chose dans laquelle tu es tombé, il n'y a pas de boîte pour ça. T'es vraiment pas normale. Tu sais, je tuerais pour quelqu'un comme Rick. »

« Tu as Brad » intervint Kate.

Madison sourit. « Ouais. Mais Brad ne m'appelles pas tous les soirs juste pour parler, et surtout pas juste comme ça. »

« Ce n'est pas pour le sexe » fit valoir Kate.

« Non, non » Madison se mit à rire. « C'est exactement mon point de vue. Tu as ce gars formidable, qui est fou de toi, et tu n'as même pas besoin de te compliquer avec le sexe en ce moment. Mais tu compliques tout de toute façon. »

« Je viens de ... » Kate souffla un bon coup, c'était un sentiment irrationnel qui l'habitait maintenant. Est ce que Maddy avait raison? Se pourrait-il que ça soit aussi simple que ça? Pourraient-ils être juste ...? « Je ne sais pas comment laisser aller les choses comme ça » murmura t-elle. Cette putain de Thérapie lui avait fait effectivement comprendre ce genre de chose.

Madison lui serra la main qui était sur la table. « Je sais » dit-elle avec un petit sourire. « Mais laisse-lui le soin de te l'apprendre, d'accord? Ne t'y aventure pas toute seule. »

« Maddy ... »

« Tu as quelques semaines avant qu'ils ne reviennent, non? » demanda t elle. Kate hocha la tête. « Il suffit donc de discuter tous les soirs et d'essayer de trouver ce que vous partagiez avant. Tu n'étais pas aussi flippé la semaine dernière quand nous avions parlé. »

« Non, mais je n'avais pas fini chez lui dans sa maison de vacance sans m'en rendre compte, je n'avais pas non plus pris un bain et dormit dans son lit, puis avoir ces sujets de conversation sur notre hypothétique mariage avec sa fille en prime! » répondit Kate.

« Quoi? » bafouilla Madison lâchant sa paille. « Tu ne m'as pas parlé de ça! »

« Alexis m'a demandé si je pouvais rester si j'avais été mariée à Rick, parce qu'elle a sept ans et qu'elle n'a aucune idée de la valeur de cette question » souffla Kate, en regardant son verre, gesticulant sur place. « Et Rick a fait une blague sur moi sur le fait que je voulais m'échapper de lui, même si nous étions mariés. Donc, je ... il a cédé, et il a fini dans la piscine parce que je l'ai poussé quand il a dit qu'il était celui qui gagnait le plus. »

Madison la regarda bouche bée pendant une seconde, puis laissa échapper un éclat de rire. « Vous êtes des malades ! »

« Maddy! » gémit Kate, plus que consciente du sens de ces propos. « Tais-toi. »

« Oh, Kate, allez ! », sourit Madison. « C'est drôle. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas » répondit Kate, mais sa bouche s'étira et elle se mit a rire aussi, toutes les deux rirent.

« Tu vois » sourit Madison alors qu'elles commençaient a s'arrêter. « Il te changes. Je ne t'ai pas vu rire comme ça depuis des lustres. »

« Vraiment? »

« Oh, mon Dieu, tu es tellement inconsciente » soupira-t-Madison. Kate la regarda. Elle n'était pas insensible. Elle était ... prudente. « Tu es heureuse. Ne reviens pas en arrière. Flirt un peu avec lui, embrasses le. Profites de ce type. Il est bien pour toi. »

« Vraiment? » Kate murmura, se sentant pas trop consciente de ce qu'il se disait, et peu sur de son conseil. Peut-être que c'était aussi simple que ça et elle pouvait tout simplement se laisser aller et voir où ça les mèneraient. Oh, Rick serait insupportable sur ce sujet.

« Vraiment » dit sérieusement Madison. « Je vais devoir te frapper si tu ne le fais pas, de toute façon. »

« Oh, tais-toi » grommela Kate. « Parles-moi de Brad. »

« T'essayes de changer de sujet, hein? »

« Tout à fait » Kate sourit. « Le collier que tu portes m'intrigue depuis qu'on est la, et je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose a dire dessus. »

Madison sourit et se lança dans une description détaillée très romantique du pique-nique que Brad avait mis en place pour leur anniversaire, et Kate se laissa emporter dans ses pensées. Peut-être que Maddy avait raison. Peut-être que c'était facile. Et vraiment, Kate pourrait s'adapter avec la facilité. Surtout que tout le reste était assez dur comme ça.

Note de l'auteur: J'espère que l'explication sur la confusion de Kate est plus compréhensible maintenant. Sa vie est une sorte de foutoir en ce moment. Il y a un tas de questions mises en évidence dans ce chapitre, et oui... Nous sommes encore dans de l'UST (tension sexuelle non résolue.). Accrochez-vous. Chaque chose en son temps, et il y a beaucoup de choses amusantes qui vont arriver suite à ça.  
>Ce chapitre était, de loin, le plus difficile à écrire, et le plus angoissant pour les personnages.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Hello :)Tout d'abord merci pour vos messages :) ravie que la fictions continue a vous plaire (et que la traduction n'est pas si affreuse que ça ^^) Ensuite, désolé du retard... Malheureusement je suis forte pour faire tout au dernier moment... du coup ça retarde un peu les publications :/ Mais je remercie Viv' mon correcteur (aka Bones Castle RPG sur ce site) qui arrive a mettre moins de temps que moi ^^ et ENCORE MERCI pour cette magnifique traduction de Poème, tu devrais te recycler la dedans ^^. Vous verrez ça vers la fin ;)

Sur ce bonne lecture, et remercions encore FanficwriterGHC de nous faire partager cette histoire :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15:<p>

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas à nous amener à l'aéroport. »

« Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas de dire ça, je peux te laisser ici » répondit Kate, en regardant Rick qui essayait de sortir les valises. « Bien que ce serait cruel. D'une part parce que tu risques de te casser quelque chose, et d'autre part parce qu'Alexis devra voyager seule. »

Alexis se mit à rire alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier, Monkey-Bunky et Hamilton niché sous ses deux bras. Kate lui fit un sourire alors qu'elle sortait avec difficulté la valise de la jeune fille, Rick ajusta son sac sur son épaule afin qu'il puisse prendre le sac à dos d'Alexis. Ils prirent les animaux d'Alexis et les mirent à l'intérieur avec soin. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Kate, alors qu'elle mettait le sac sur son dos.

« Est ce que tu as rappelé à papa de prendre son pyjama? »

Kate cligna des yeux. « Non? »

Alexis soupira. « Papa, est ce que tu as pris tes pyjamas? »

Les yeux de Rick s'élargirent et il lança à Kate un regard d'excuse avant de se diriger rapidement vers sa chambre, laissant sa valise sur le sol. Kate regarda Alexis et la trouva soupirant d'exaspération.

« C'est censé être ton travail » lui dit-elle. « Tu dois t'assurer que papa a tout pris pour que tout soit prêt. »

« Oh. C'est comme ça que marche? » Kate demanda, tendant le bras pour tirer légèrement sur l'une des tresses d'Alexis. « Je pensais que je devais m'assurer que vous ne manquiez pas votre avion. »

« Tu as beaucoup d'emplois » décida Alexis tandis que Rick se précipitait dans la chambre pour fourrer deux paires de pantalons de flanelle dans son sac.

« Quand ai-je postulé pour ces emplois? » demanda t elle pendant que Rick se redressait.

« Polyvalence » Alexis haussa les épaules, et se tourna pour marcher vers la porte. « Viens! »

Kate regarda Rick et le vit lui sourire. « On s'appellera ? » demanda t il alors qu'il la faisait sortir du loft derrière Alexis, en s'arrêtant pour refermer derrière eux. Sa main se posa sur le bas de son dos ce qui fit sourire Kate face à cette familiarité.

« Je n'oublierais pas, qu'est ce que tu as déjà oublié ces dernières années? »

Il haussa les épaules alors qu'ils montaient dans l'ascenseur et qu'Alexis appuyait sur le bouton, se penchant vers le côté de Rick et souriant à Kate. « Papa a oublié son costume une fois, pour une séance de dédicaces, et maman s'est précipité pour lui en acheter un. »

« Pourquoi est-ce drôle? » demanda Kate, en regardant Rick se tortiller à côté d'elle, sa main se tendit dans son dos.

« Il était violet » répondit Alexis avec un petit rire.

« Violet comme « violet »? » demanda Kate, imaginant mentalement l'image.

« Lilas » ré enchérit Rick. « Contente? »

Kate fit un effort pour garder un visage impassible, mais ne réussit pas et laissa échapper un grand éclat de rire. La main dans son dos s'effaça tandis que l'ascenseur s'arrêta et qu'il sortit les sourcils froncés de mécontentement. Elle voulait être gentille sur son sujet, mais Rick Castle signant des autographes dans un costume lilas? C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

« Passons » grogna t il alors qu'Alexis et elle le suivait à travers le hall, Alexis sautillait à côté d'elle. Kate lui prit la main tandis qu'ils sortaient dans la rue et elle dirigea les Castle vers sa voiture.

« Nous ne prenons pas l'autre voiture? » demanda Rick avec effroi pendant que Kate ouvrait la porte arrière pour Alexis, puis fit le tour de sa berline.

« Je ne vais pas te conduire toi et ta fille dans ma Crown Vic » répondit Kate, en roulant des yeux. Franchement. « Ça ressemblerait à quoi? Rick Castle transporté tel un taulard avec sa fille sur la banquette arrière? Non merci. Maintenant... » elle se retourna côté passager. « Hop-hop assis toi et sois gentils. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais une vraie voiture » dit-il en s'asseyant côté passager.

« Mon père m'a demandé de la lui garder quelques temps » répondit tranquillement Kate. « Je n'en ai pas besoin, mais parfois je l'utilise juste pour la faire fonctionner. »

Elle la lui avait prise en fait, quand il était rentré soûl pour la première fois. Il avait été furieux, et ils avaient beaucoup argumenté, mais à la fin, il l'avait payé pour qu'elle la gare au parking, mais récemment il lui avait encore demandé qu'elle lui rende. Kate préférait encore monter sa moto, mais bon, il n'y avait pas de place sans danger pour une petite fille la dessus. En plus de cela, Rick ne savait même pas qu'elle possédait une moto. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Elle fit le tour de la voiture et monta sur le siège conducteur, ferma la porte et boucla sa ceinture. Alexis était déjà en train de colorier sur ses livres sur la banquette arrière.

« C'est gentil de faire ça pour lui » déclara Rick alors qu'elle démarrait la voiture. Il tendit la main saisit celle de Kate, la tirant de ses pensées. « Est ce que je t'ai dit que c'est vraiment bon de te voir? »

Elle le regarda tandis qu'elle tournait dans une rue et lui serra la main. « Tu l'as peut-être mentionnée, ouais. »

« D'accord... Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voir. » Il glissa ses doigts entre les siens, Kate garda son regard solidement ancré sur la route, sachant qu'elle perdait la bataille pour ne pas rougir.

Rick et elle avait toujours eu leurs petites discussions à 22h durant les trois dernières semaines, et Kate avait compris que - avant qu'elle ne craque la dernière fois sans qu'ils n'aient pu en reparler – téléphoner a Rick était la chose la plus importante de sa journée. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait plus de réserves concernant sa vie, Rick, son père et l'attachement croissant qu'elle avait d'Alexis, mais elle était encore plus touchée sur le sujet. Ou bien, elle travaillait plus fort sur ce point pour ne jamais être aussi confuse et le reléguait dans un recoin de son esprit, même si elle avait du mal à le contenir tout à fait dans un petit coin de sa tête a cause de ce qu'il se passait, même si elle ne pouvait pas oublier ce que cette relation lui rapportait. Il fallait avoir une mémoire sélective et elle était bonne a ce jeu la.

« Comment s'est passé ton dîner? » demanda t il pendant que Kate tournait à un feu.

« Bien » répondit-elle. « Papa est ... il va bien. »

Ils étaient allés dans un petit restaurant Indien deux nuits plus tôt, et ils avaient tellement parlé longtemps qu'elle avait manqué son appel avec Rick. Elle lui avait laissé un message vocal, le lundi, expliquant pourquoi et ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de se parler depuis. Son père, semblait aller mieux. Il reprenait des couleurs, et ses yeux étaient plus pétillants que ce qu'ils avaient été au cours des derniers mois avant même sa rechute. Elle tentait désespérément de rester sous contrôle, se rappelant qu'elle s'était sentie comme ça seulement quelques semaines auparavant et qu'il avait rechuté.

Rick lui tenait toujours la main, jouant avec ses doigts, et Alexis était sur le siège arrière, écoutant une chanson sur le lecteur CD portable qu'elle avait sorti de son sac à dos. Le cœur de Kate n'écoutait pas sa tête du tout. Et parfois même sa tête n'écoutait plus rien, comme la fois ou elle était au téléphone avec Rick tard dans la nuit et elle les avait laissés partir dans beaucoup trop de conversations inappropriées, simplement parce qu'ils la faisaient rire.

_« Tu n'es pas sérieux ! » pouffa Kate en roulant sur le côté puis se mit à rire._

« Complètement! Allez, Kate. Pourquoi devrais-je mentir sur ça? »

« Tu me dis que tu laisses Alexis te tresser les cheveux, pour te rendre en ville, seulement pour te faire remarquer ? »

« Par la plus effrayante des motardes que j'ai jamais rencontré, en plus » répondit-il, avec un petit rire. « Je ne savais pas que dans les Hamptons il y avait ce genre de motardes. Et je veux dire avec des tatouages et tout le bataclan. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'Alexis en a pensé? »

Il se mit à rire. « Oh, notre petite téméraire a commencé à lui parler en lui posant des questions sur sa moto et pourquoi elle avait une fleur méchante sur son bras. »

Kate pouvait voir exactement l'image. « Et la motarde ? Elle s'est énervée? »

« Oh, non. Elles auraient même pu devenir rapidement amies » répondit Rick. « Elle a demandé si c'était Alexis qui avait fait mes tresses, et puis a laissée Alexis le lui en faire. C'était ... c'était surréaliste. »

« Vous l'avez ramené à la maison pour l'inviter à dîner? »

« Je ne fais ça que pour les femmes qui prennent ma fille dans leur salle de bains » répondit-il, un sourire dans sa voix.

« Oh, j'ai de la concurrence? » demanda Kate. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Vraiment pas. Sa bouche stupide. Cerveau stupide aussi. Papillons stupides qui n'auraient pas dû papillonner dans son ventre à ce moment.

« Si tu comptes ma mère et, occasionnellement, Paula ou Gina pour de la concurrence »répondit-il. « Mais non, Kate. Tu as une place a part »

_Elle laissa échapper un souffle, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle retenait sa respiration. Quand allaient-ils rentrer à la maison? Dans une semaine? Pourquoi était-elle tellement excitée de les voir depuis environ une heure quand elle les avait pris à l'aéroport? Pourquoi cette conversation la faisait elle rougir? Pourquoi se posait-elle inlassablement toutes ces questions dans sa tête?_

« Bon à savoir » répondit-elle uniformément.

« Comment une motarde pourrait te remplacer » dit il en riant. « Allons, Kate. Je n'ai jamais vu ma fille aussi excitée pour un appel téléphonique. »

« Qui sait ? Cette motarde pourrait raconter des histoires du soir génial. »

« Non, c'est mon domaine. Même toi tu ne peux pas me battre sur ça. »

« T'as l'air bien confiant dans tes talents de conteur » dit Kate en souriant, alors qu'il laissait échapper un grognement. C'était une cible trop facile.

« Il m'arrive d'avoir fait des millions avec cette compétence, madame » répondit-il fièrement. « Et j'ai déjà dit plus de fois que toi à un enfant d'aller se coucher avec plus de talent que toi pendant de nombreuses années. »

« N'essaye pas de te croire plus que tu n'es ça risque de te causer des ennuis, Richard »répondit-elle. « Ou je vais être tenté de relever le pari. »

« Oh, alors c'est ça! » s'écriait-il. « Alors on le fait quand nous reviendrons. »

« Faire quoi, Monsieur Castle? » répondit Kate

_en touchant son front avec le sien avec sensualité, d'une voix rauque.__Ce n'était pas sensé être un double sens._

« Oh, nous allons arriver à ça aussi, Miss Beckett » répondit-il sur le même ton, en baissant la voix, et nom de dieu, ça ne lui allait pas si mal. « Mais je voulais dire quelque chose de plus ... pour les enfants. »

« Explique toi mieux. » La jouer cool. Voilà comment elle allait pouvoir se sortir de là.

« Pour le pari. Tu le fais une nuit. Je le fait pour la suivante. Et nous verrons qui de nous arrive a endormir Alexis le plus vite. »

Elle avait gagné. Avec la littérature russe Alexis s'endormirait en un instant, surtout si elle la récitait en russe, c'était comme une berceuse,

_mais la langue avait l'avantage supplémentaire d'etre une vraie berçeuse , tel un manuel de sommeil instantané__. « Tu as l'air bien sur de toi Writer boy. »_

« Man. Writer Man » corrigea t-il. « Tu avais déjà bien commencé avec l'homme Pigeon. Je demande à ce que tous les autres surnoms contiennent le titre d' « homme », s'il te plaît. »

« Tu dois faire tes preuves pour gagner ce titre, Rick » le taquina Kate.

_« Il suffit d'attendre jusqu'à ce que je te prouve, Katherine. »_

Elle n'arrêtait pas de se laisser y penser. « Ouais, ouais, M. Ego. Penses y et on verra. »

_« Je le ferai. » Elle pouvait l'entendre sourire à travers le téléphone. « Es-tu sûr tu ne peux pas revenir avec nous encore? »_

Elle soupira. « Je suis sûr. J'aimerais, mais je ne le peux pas. Ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'on a déjà eu l'autre week-end de congé. »

« C'était il y a deux semaines ! » gémit Rick. « Tu me manques. »

Kate sentit son cœur flancher. « Tu me manques aussi » murmura t-elle, comme si c'était un secret. Comment cela pouvait-il être secret? Ils en parlaient tous les jours. Depuis qu'elle avait trouvé la paix intérieure à propos de Rick, et de ce qu'ils pouvaient ou ne pouvaient pas être l'un pour l'autre, elle avait trouvé qu'il lui manquait beaucoup. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce sentiment pour un mec comme ça avant, et Rick et elle n'étaient même pas en couple. Pourtant, son esprit lui rappela que ce n'était pas vraiment une raison. Ils se turent pendant quelques minutes, simplement là, à écouter l'autre respirer.

« Merde » murmura-t-elle en regardant l'heure sur son horloge. « Il faut que j'aille dormir. »

« Je ne voulais pas te retenir si longtemps » répondit-il avec un petit rire.

« Eh ! » Kate haussa les épaules, assise. « Qui a besoin de sommeil, vraiment? »

« La je te reconnais » dit il en riant.

« Tais-toi. »

« Hey sois sympa! » répondit-il. Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain et enleva son pantalon de travail. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de lui dire qu'elle était rentrée chez elle depuis dix minutes environ avant son appel. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il puisse la charrier d'avantage.

« Non » répondit-elle facilement, en riant à gorge déployée en entendant son indignation à travers le téléphone. « Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'aller dormir un peu donc sinon je ne pourrais pas

_ courir apres les criminels toute la matinée.__»_

« Bien » soupira-t-il.

« Bonne nuit Rick," elle souriait en enfilant une paire de pantalon de survêtement.

« Bonne nuit. Oh, et Kate? »

« Hmm? » répondit-elle, en défaisant son chignon de la journée.

« La concurrence? Tu n'en as pas du tout. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Elle expira d'un coup et resta sans voix. L'avait-il dit vraiment?

« Et sur ce, on se reparle demain, Kate. Fais de beaux rêves. »

Il raccrocha et elle resta là, debout, à regarder son reflet dans le miroir. Elle rêva de lui cette nuit-là, ses bras enveloppé autour d'elle comme lorsqu'ils étaient sur son grand canapé à regarder un film, il la presserait de baisers partout où il pourrait l''ettreindre. C'était le plus beau rêve qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, qui la fit sourire toute la journée suivante. Les regards confus d'Esposito étaient

_juste un bonus de la journée._

« Je suis content que ton père aille mieux » lui dit Rick, en la sortant de ses pensées alors qu'ils arrivaient. Elle se demanda s'il avait été perdu dans ses pensées aussi, ou s'il attendait qu'elle sorte des siennes.

« Moi aussi » répondit Kate.

« Quand est ce que je le rencontre ? » demanda Alexis, d'une voix qui les surpris tous deux.

Kate jeta un regard vers Rick, qui subrepticement lâcha sa main, la laissant tomber entre eux. Il haussa les épaules.

« Le père de Kate est très occupé, Lex » dit-il après quelques secondes de silences. Ce n'était pas véritablement un mensonge, son père était occupé. Kate commençait à croire qu'il s'en sortirait cette fois-ci, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était à l'aise en lui faisant rencontrer Rick et Alexis. Et rencontrer son père avait quelque chose de... De quoi parlait-elle au juste? Il n'y avait pas de règle. Elle essayait de s'en convaincre. Il y avait pas de règles à ce lien qui les unissaient.

« Mais, je suis sure qu'elle aimerait l'inviter à dîner dans quelques semaines et qu'il serait en mesure de réserver sa soirée » ajouta Rick.

Kate cligna des yeux et le regarda de nouveau. Il rencontra son regard en souriant et elle ne résista pas à l'envie de prendre sa main de nouveau. Elle enveloppa ses doigts autour des siens et les pressa doucement. Il allait l'aider à aider son père non? Si seulement elle avait assez de bras pour l'enlacer la, tout de suite, sans s'écraser et les tuer tous.

« Je vais lui demander, Alexis » dit-elle, une fois qu'elle avait retrouvé sa voix.

« Dis-lui que je veux vraiment le rencontrer » ajouta la jeune fille. « Papa dit toujours que quand je demande, les gens ont plus envie de dire oui. »

Kate se mit à rire alors que Rick se tassa un peu plus dans son siège. « Je vais m'assurer de le faire, Lex » dit elle en riant. « Et toi et moi devons avoir une discussion à propos de cette tactique, monsieur » ajouta t-elle.

« He oh ! Je ne l'ai pas utilisé contre toi. Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose! » Protesta il, en tirant doucement sur son bras.

« Je le fais pour toi pour t'aider » ajouta Alexis.

Kate secoua la tête et souriait un peu plus en écoutant Rick et Alexis numéroter la liste des différentes choses qu'ils avaient convaincu aux gens de faire pour eux, en utilisant le charme de Rick et l'adorable visage d'Alexis.

Ils arrivèrent au parking de l'aéroport JFK avec deux heures d'avance avant le vol des Castle ». Le terminal était bondé avec beaucoup de bruits et de circulation, Kate serra son emprise sur la main d'Alexis, alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin à travers la foule pour se rendre à l'enregistrement des bagages. Rick guida la petite, une main dans son dos vers un endroit moins fréquenté, ses lunettes de soleil toujours sur ses yeux.

« Avez vous déjà été accosté à l'aéroport? » demanda t elle doucement tandis qu'ils rejoignaient le chemin le plus court, pour poser leurs valises.

« Parfois » répondit-il. « Pas autant depuis ... tu sais » ajouta t-il.

Kate hocha la tête et lui serra la main, en regardant les ombres se projeter sur son visage. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé du 11 septembre, et elle n'avait aucune idée s'il avait perdu quelqu'un ce jour-là. Kate avait eu la chance, ce mot ne semble guère adéquat, de ne pas avoir perdu quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas de nombreux officiers et pompiers qui étaient descendus les secourir.

« As-tu perdu quelqu'un? » demanda t elle, en regardant Alexis, qui était occupé à regarder les passagers au loin qui se frayait un chemin dans la foule.

« Quelques personnes » murmura Rick, se retournant vers elle. « Mais personne dont j'étais très proche. »

« Ça n'y change rien » répondit Kate en se penchant vers lui. Il l'enveloppa d'un bras autour de son épaule, l'attirant vers lui.

« Non » murmura t-il, en tournant la tête pour coller ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Kate laissa échapper un petit souffle contre son menton suite au geste qu'il faisait et sentit qu'il lui donnait une petite tape sur son épaule. « Troublée par mon contact, Miss Beckett? »

« Dans tes rêves » répondit-elle, en s'éloignant pour le regarder dans les yeux, le moment était rompu. Bien qu'à la tension qu'elle pouvait sentir dans son bras, il n'était pas ravi de monter dans un avion. Il le cachait bien, mais elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose, profitant même de l'utiliser comme distraction.

« Toujours » il sourit. « Mais, pourquoi Lex et toi n'iriez vous pas la bas pendant que je m'occupe des bagages et tout? Ensuite, nous pourrons nous dire au revoir, puisque nous ne pouvons pas etre dans le hall d'embarquement avec toi. »

« Pourquoi Kate ne vient elle pas avec nous à l'embarquement ? » demanda Alexis, suivant a nouveaux leur conversation.

« Parce qu'il y a des nouvelles règles, pumpkin » répondit Rick facilement. « Ils veulent réduire le monde. »

« A cause des tours? » demanda Alexis doucement, en se retournant vers Kate, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui donne une réponse compliqué.

Kate senti Rick se raidir à côté d'elle. Elle mit son bras libre autour de sa hanche la serrant doucement avant qu'il ne s'éloigne d'elle et guide Alexis en dehors de la file d'attente. Elle savait que Rick n'avait pas besoin d'entendre sa réponse, presque autant qu'Alexis le souhaitait et était tout aussi désemparés du haut de ses sept ans. Elles atteignirent l'une des grandes fenêtres du vaste hall, et Kate s'assit le long de la fenêtre, faisant signe à Alexis de venir et se tenir entre ses jambes.

« Je pensais que tu viendrais nous voir décoller » déclara Alexis, reprenant la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Si j'avais pu j'aurais aimé aussi, mais ils veulent juste que l'aéroport soit en toute sécurité, tu comprends? » demanda t elle, en regardant Alexis réfléchir, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Mais tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. »

Kate sourit. « C'est vrai ».

« Donc, tu ne seras pas tenter de faire sauter un avion » murmura t-elle. Comment un enfant pouvait il être calme sur un tel sujet Kate ne le savait pas. Ça lui brisait un peu plus le cœur de devoir apprendre ce genre de chose a Alexis. Alors, elle hocha la tête et prit les mains de la jeune fille.

« Bien sûr que non. Mais ils doivent être prudents. Il n'y a pas que des méchantes personnes dans le monde » lui dit Kate honnêtement, en essayant de dire la vérité sans se plonger dans les réalités du terrorisme et de la politique.

Alexis fronça les sourcils. « Mais je voulais passer plus de temps avec toi. »

« Je sais, chérie » répondit Kate, en lui serrant ses mains. « Mais nous nous reverrons bientôt, et alors nous pouvons passer la journée ensemble, d'accord? »

« Okay » soupira Alexis. « Est ce que je peux te demander quelque chose? »

« Bien sûr » répondit Kate. Que pouvait-elle lui demander d'autre?

« Comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir peur dans l'avion? »

Ah oui, Alexis n'aimait pas voler. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Kate et cette dernière lui fit un sourire, Alexis le lui rendit. Mais il y avait cette peur qui se ressentait, et Kate eut soudain un respect encore plus grand pour la petite fille. Il fallait beaucoup de courage pour faire face à ses peurs, juste pour aller voir sa maman.

« Je fais semblant d'être sur des montagnes russes qui mettent vraiment du temps à redescendre de la colline » répondit Kate après un moment de silence. Vraiment, elle s'imaginait qu'elle allait devoir grimper une énorme colline sur sa moto, mais Alexis n'avait pas besoin de ce genre d'image pour imaginer. Et, honnêtement, elle avait toujours peur des accidents d'avions et de la mort, mais ce n'était pas la bonne réponse à donner non plus. « Et oui, ça fait peur. Mais ton papa sera là avec toi. »

« Je sais » répondit Alexis, jouant avec son pied contre le sol. « Et il me laisse toujours lui tenir la main ... mais ... »

« C'est normal d'avoir peur, Lex » lui dit calmement Kate. Rick se dirigeait à présent vers elles. « Tout le monde a peur. »

« Même toi? »

Kate hocha la tête. « Même moi. Même ton père. »

« Même moi quoi? » demanda Rick alors qu'il se plaçait derrière sa fille. « Même moi, je suis robuste et beau? »

« Complètement prétentieux » répondit Kate facilement. « Mais non, Fabio, je disais à Alexis que tout le monde a peur, parfois. »

« Oh » Rick hocha lentement la tête, laissant tomber ses mains sur les épaules d'Alexis. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il sourit. « J'ai peur de beaucoup de choses. »

« Comme de me perdre dans le magasin? » demanda Alexis.

« Oui. Par exemple » il sourit, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière. « Et des clowns. »

« Oh, ouais » rigola Alexis, regardant Kate. « Il a crié une fois. »

Kate leva les yeux et regarda Rick qui rougissait. « J'ai peut-être essayé de le prendre pour le cirque, mais je n'étais pas, euh, tout à fait capable d'y faire face. »

Kate hocha la tête, ne voulant pas rire, parce que ce serait donner un mauvais exemple, mais au téléphone ce soir... Rick allait en prendre pour son grade.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais peur? » demanda Alexis alors que quelques personnes qui se précipitaient bousculèrent Rick et la jeune fille, contre Kate qui était à présent écrasée contre la fenêtre.

« Etre écrasée contre une fenêtre » Kate se mit à rire, alors que Rick se redressait.

Qu'est ce qui lui faisait peur? Des pistolets. Des couteaux. Des objets pointus que les suspects avaient. Les bombes. Les terroristes. Les abeilles. Le noir, les ruelles sombres. Les appels de son père ivres. Que quelqu'un lui dise que quelqu'un était mort. La mort. D'oublier sa mère. De perdre quelqu'un. De les perdre. Les cafards.

« J'ai peur des abeilles et ... » elle regarda Rick. Jusqu'où devait-elle raconter pour Alexis? Elle voulait être honnête, et Alexis méritait de connaître les véritables choses pour comprendre que les adultes avaient peur aussi. « Des avions et de perdre les personnes que j'aime. »

« Moi aussi » répondit Alexis, après un moment de silence et Kate se retourna vers elle, notant le sourire chaleureux de Rick. « Mais je n'aime vraiment pas les avions » ajouta t-elle dans un murmure.

« Eh bien, tu sais » dit Kate, une idée jaillit dans son esprit. Elle fouilla dans le sac à dos d'Alexis et en tira Hamilton la tortue. « Hamilton, lui, aime voler. Comme ça, tu pourras le serrer très fort et lui donner ta peur, et il va la prendre et te donner sa bravoure. »

Alexis prit l'animal que lui tendait Kate et baissa les yeux vers elle tandis que Rick zippa son sac à dos pour le remettre en place, en faisant un clin d'œil à Kate. Puis Alexis regarda Kate. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. »

Kate rencontra son regard. « Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai? »

« Hamilton n'est pas réel, il ne peut pas avoir des sentiments, et il ne peut pas prendre ma peur. »

« Dommage qu'elle ne se fasse pas avoir, hein ? » dit Rick.

Kate lui lança un regard noir puis se tourna vers le petite fille trop perspicace. Et elle avait pensé que ça marcherait. Mince. « Bon, alors Hamilton ne peut pas vraiment prendre ta peur, mais tu peux toujours le serrer fort quand tu t'envoleras, et faire semblant qu'il peut prendre ta peur, d'accord? »

« Okay » soupira-t-Alexis.

« Promets-moi que tu vas essayer? »

« D'accord » promis Alexis.

Rick regarda sa montre et soupira. « Nous devons y aller, pumpkin. »

Alexis hocha la tête puis enroula ses bras autour du cou de Kate. Kate embrassa la petite fille. « Je vais vous revoir dans une semaine » promit Kate.

« Bye Kate, je t'aime » chuchota Alexis.

« Je t'aime aussi, Munchkin » répondit Kate, en la serrant un peu plus avant de la laisser se reculer. Kate se leva et se tourna vers Rick. « Je vais vous voir dans une semaine? Dis moi quand vous rentrez. On se revoit bien mardi, non? »

Il se mit à sourire. « Bien sur » Il étreignait Kate avec la main qui ne tenait pas celle d'Alexis. « J'ai hâte de revenir » murmura t-il contre son oreille.

Kate sourit et s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Je vous attends déjà avec impatience » répondit-elle. Il fit un sourire rayonnant et se pencha pour coller ses lèvres à l'angle de sa bouche, comme si c'était la façon dont ils se saluaient tout le temps.

Kate se crispa quelques secondes avant de se détendre. Ils se dirigeaient pas a pas vers quelque chose de différent. Mais elle avait fini par accepter ça, non? Elle avait fini par être d'accord sur l'entre-deux relation qu'ils avaient, non? Alors, pourquoi nom de Dieu son pouls s'accélérait?

Il s'écarta et ils se sourirent. « Rendez-vous dans une semaine » murmura t-il. « Prête, Lex? »

« Ouais » répondit-elle tranquillement. « Bye, Kate. »

« Bye, chérie » dit Kate avec un sourire. « Bye, Writer Man. »

« Hah! » il rayonnait. « Je suis un homme! »

« Dis le plus fort, si tu l'oses » dit elle en riant. « Empêches le de faire des bêtises, Alexis. »

« D'accord » répondit elle en riant.

Kate sentit son bras se re-serrer sur son emprise dans son dos une dernière fois, puis, ils s'écartèrent pour se diriger vers l'embarquement. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, elle resta là un long moment, les gens se déplaçant en se hâtant autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Elle avait été si bouleversée et inquiète il y a quelques semaines, mais Madison avait eu raison: elle avait tout compliqué. Maintenant, avec cette sensation de ses lèvres chaudes contre sa joue, rien n'avait jamais semblé aussi si simple et si compliqué à la fois.

« C'est votre famille, ma chère? » demanda une femme âgée dans une robe d'été, faisant sortir Kate de ses pensées

« Pardon ? »

« Votre fille est adorable. Et ce beau gosse? Waw. Je tuerais pour avoir un gars qui me regardait comme ça. »

« Oh. » Oh. Oh, wow ! « Ils sont euh, il n'est pas ... nous sommes juste amis » argumenta t elle.

La femme chantonna et jeta une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière. « Eh bien, quel qu'il soit, ils ont l'air très sympa. J'espère qu'ils vont revenir bientôt » dit-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

« Ouais, ils le sont » répondit Kate automatiquement. Elle n'était pas à l'aise dans ces types de situations, surtout quand les gens pensaient qu'elle et Rick étaient mariés. Et pourquoi la laissait-il seule face à ça? « Ils partent juste une semaine. »

« Eh bien, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas trop vous manquer. Excusez-moi » dit-elle en s'éloignant, laissant Kate seule.

Après quelques minute, elle réussi à trouver la force pour quitter le terminal et revenir à pied vers sa voiture, son esprit était dans une brume étrange. Elle s'attendait à voir Rick et Alexis et d'être à nouveau ... quoi? Aussi bizarre que ça l'était ? Mais c'était tout le contraire, c'était comme se glisser dans un bain chaud, ou dans un pantalon confortable qui semblait lui aller de mieux en mieux à chaque fois qu'elle le portait. Elle secoua la tête tout en atteignant sa voiture. Elle passait trop de temps à penser a lui et a comparer leur relation à un pantalon.

(...)

La semaine passa lentement et activement, avec trois homicides et une foule de scènes de crime pas très agréables et de suspects. Quand ils n'étaient pas dans la rue, Esposito et elle étaient derrière leur bureau à faire de la paperasse sans fin. Elle se planifia un bain et une brève pose café avec Lanie, mais sinon, la semaine se passa majoritairement au poste, a manger des sandwichs Esposito et elle essayant d'ignorer la petite partie d'elle qui attendait désespérément le mardi. Elle avait plutôt réussi.

Donc, quand elle repéra Rick et Alexis qui arrivaient dans le couloir du terminal de JFK, elle sourit et se laissa sans honte partager son bonheur pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Lutter contre ça l'amenait vraiment nulle part.

« Oh, mon Dieu, je retrouve la raison! » s'écria Rick en la voyant dans la foule, une casquette de baseball à l' envers sur sa tête.

Kate se mit à rire alors qu'ils se précipitèrent vers elle et passèrent sous la barrière. Alexis l'enlaça en premier, l'enveloppant de ses bras autour de la taille de Kate alors que Rick se dépêtrait sous la barrière, emmêlant lui-même leurs valises dans la corde.

« Salut, Lexi » sourit Kate, passant la main sur la tête de la jeune fille. « Tu aurais pu l'enjamber » ajouta t elle à Rick alors qu'il se redressait pour marcher vers elles.

« Trop facile » répondit-il, laissant tomber leurs sacs et étendant le bras pour l'enrouler autour d'elle. « Mon Dieu tu es vraiment un plaisir pour les yeux » murmura t-il, le nez pressé contre sa joue.

Kate sourit et se pencha sur lui. « Pareil ».

« Tu nous avez manqué, Kate » ajouta Alexis.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi » répondit-elle honnêtement, en rencontrant le regard de la jeune fille. « Tu t'es bien amusée ? »

« Oui » Alexis sourit. « Mais des fois je me suis vraiment ennuyé. »

« Et par 'vraiment', elle veut dire d'un ennui mortel » ajouta Rick alors qu'il attrapait les valises. Kate glissa son sac sur l'épaule et attrapa le leur en ignorant les protestations de Rick pendant qu'elle prenait la main d'Alexis et les conduisait vers les portes.

« Pourquoi, c'était si ennuyeux? » demanda elle, curieuse à Alexis. Rick s'ennuyait à ses séances de publicité, elle le savait pertinemment, parce qu'il l'avait appelé une fois au cour d'une pause, discutant avec elle pour le distraire. Elle avait dû couper court a cause d'une scène de crime si bien qu'il s'était plaint ensuite sur ce sujet durant l'appelle téléphonique du soir la faisant presque regretter d'avoir pris parti pour faire son travail

« Maman nous a fait écouter ses auditions » répondit Alexis. « Et ... » elle jeta un regard vers Rick, qui lui a donna un sourire entendu et hocha la tête. « Elle n'est pas très bonne » ajouta Alexis doucement.

Kate se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait pas dire « super », parce que ce serait méchant et inapproprié, peu importe combien elle avait envie de le dire. Et elle ne pouvait pas non plus sourire méchamment comme elle faisait dans sa tête. Rick la poussa doucement, alors qu'ils traversaient une autre rangée de voitures dans le parking. Elle regarda par-dessus Alexis et il lui sourit. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas réussi à se cacher aussi bien qu'elle le pensait.

« C'est pas grave Alexis. Elle s'améliorera » dit-il à sa fille.

« Je veux juste qu'elle soit bonne dans ce qu'elle aime faire » répondit Alexis en haussant les épaules. « Et pour que ça ne soit pas si ennuyeux la prochaine fois. »

Rick se mit à rire. « Écoutez moi ça, pumpkin. »

« On dirait que tu as été très gentille avec elle » dit Kate, en décidant que ce commentaire était assez inoffensif.

« J'ai applaudi très fort, » répondit Alexis alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la voiture de Kate, cette dernière ouvrit la porte arrière pour Alexis. « Et » Alexis lui fit signe de se rapprocher tandis que Rick prenait les clés de la main tendue de Kate et ouvrait le coffre. « Je n'ai pas pleuré dans l'avion. »

Kate lui sourit. « Je suis fière de toi. »

Alexis sourit. « Papa non plus. »

La main de Kate frotta la joue de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne s'installe sur les sièges arrière et qu'elle attende qu'Alexis boucle sa ceinture avant de fermer la porte. Elle se retourna et trouva Rick debout devant elle.

« Alexis était adorable. Meredith était nulle » dit-il calmement, s'éloignant de la fenêtre, alors qu'il lui remettait les clés.

Kate lui donna un triste sourire. « Je suis désolée. »

Il sourit. « Tu n'es pas désolé du tout »dit il en riant.

Kate fronça les sourcils mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. C'était tout à fait irrationnel. Elle n'avait aucune raison de souhaiter de mauvaises choses à Meredith. Enfin, elle l'avait fait, mais pas au point de lui souhaiter de perdre son travail. Elle haussa les épaules. « Peut-être qu'elle va s'améliorer avec le temps. »

« Grâce aux cours d'art dramatique qu' elle m'a obligé à payer » soupira t-il.

« Sérieusement? »

Il hocha la tête. « Sérieusement. »

Elle cligna des yeux. « Et tu n'as pas dit non? »

« Je n'ai rien. Elle avait dans l'idée de revenir ici pour travailler sur des séries tv, si elle ne perçait pas là-bas. Elle ne peut pas vivre dans cette ville ». dit il en tremblant d'horreur, mais elle pouvait voir de la peur sous cet air qui se voulait drole, voyant le mal persistant qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

« Je t'aiderais à payer s'il le faut » lui dit Kate. « Maintenant, rentre pour que je puisse vous ramener à la maison. »

« Tu restes pour le dîner? »

« Est-ce que c'est une invitation ? » demanda-t-elle s'apprêtant a se diriger vers l'avant de la voiture.

Il cessa de bouger et elle se trouva pressé entre sa poitrine et la porte. « Oui » souffla il contre son oreille.

Kate regarda le siège arrière et trouva Alexis blottie, sa tête reposant sur Hamilton, alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre la fenêtre, les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. « Richard Castle, ce n'es pas honnête de faire ça dans un parking » dit-elle quand ses bras s'enroulait autour de la taille de Rick qui la tirait vers lui contre sa poitrine afin que son menton repose sur son épaule.

« Faire quoi, Kate? Je donne juste un câlin à ma meilleure amie. Y a t-il quelque chose de mal à ça? » Ses mots étaient doux et elle tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder, saisissant son regard du coin de l'œil.

Ils s'étaient vus en tout et pour tout deux heures durant le mois dernier, et c'est là qu'il reprenait les choses? Vraiment? Elle prit quelques secondes pour clarifier ce qu'il se passait alors que les mains de Rick reposait sur son ventre, son souffle tout contre sa joue. Ce n'était pas ... Désagréable. Elle n'était pas mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de négatif de quelque manière que ce soit. Mais c'était nouveau, et inattendu et ça lui envoyait des frissons du haut en bas de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Ai-je rendu sans voix, l'agent Beckett? » il murmura contre sa joue.

Elle roula les yeux. L'instant était rompu. « Non, c'est juste agréable. Montes dans la voiture, Rick. »

Il la lâcha et s'éloigna pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir sa porte. « Agréable, hein? » sourit il espièglement.

« Agréable comme bien » répondit-elle avec un hochement de la tête. « Honnêtement, parfois je pense que tu estimes trop ton ego. » Elle monta dans la voiture et se mordit les lèvres. Deux sensations étrange en moins de 30 secondes, ouais, elle n'était définitivement pas ravie de sa présence à ses cotés. Bien sûr que non.

Sentant qu'Alexis était le moyen sur, elle se retourna pour demander à la fillette si elle avait trop chaud mais la trouva profondément endormie, la tête pendante contre la peluche appuyé contre la fenêtre. Alors qu'elle était joyeuse, la jeune fille dormait a poing fermé, car elle savait que le changement d'heure avait eu raison d'elle, elle voulait éviter désespérément de sourire à Rick alors qu'il se glissait côté passager.

Rick s'attacha et jeta un regard vers Alexis, tandis que Kate démarrait la voiture. Puis il se retourna et lui sourit, alors qu'elle l'ignorait tout à fait et sortait du parking, conduisant lentement vers la sortie. Elle fouilla distraitement dans son sac, en essayant de trouver quelques dollars pour payer le billet, avant que la main de Rick la stoppe dans son élan.

« Je le fais » dit-il calmement, pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant endormi à arrière.

« Merci, mais ça ira » répondit-elle en lui jetant un regard.

« Non, vraiment. Tu nous as déposés et tu es venue nous chercher. Je peux au moins payer le parking ».

« Tu es sûr que ça ne te mettra pas sur la paille avec les cours d'art dramatique ? » demanda-t-elle en suivant la file d'attente derrière la barrière.

Il plissa les yeux vers elle, alors qu'elle se retournait pour lui sourire. « C'est pour la bonne cause » répondit-il. « Tu voudrais la voir ici? »

Ils avancèrent d'une voiture et Kate secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la connaître, Rick. »

« Crois-moi, c'est à ton avantage. »

« Est ce que je vais la voir un jour ? » demanda-t-elle en insérant l'argent de Rick qu'elle avait accepté à contrecœur. « Merci » dit-elle avant de démarrer pour sortir du parking et monter vers la rue pour se mêler a un trafic dense.

« Elle a dit qu'elle serait là pour l'anniversaire d'Alexis en Novembre, mais probablement pas avant. »

« C'est dans assez longtemps » répondit Kate, un peu perplexe. Elle savait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas revu depuis Novembre de l'an dernier, mais elle espérerait que ce n'était pas une chose fréquente.

« Après la semaine que nous avons eu, c'est encore trop tôt » Rick frissonna. « Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'auras qu'a décider par toi-même. »

« Et pourquoi ça? » demanda Kate, alors qu'elle prenait l'autre voie et s'éloignait de la ville.

« Parce que Meredith veut faire à Alexis une grande fête, et Alexis veut vraiment que tu y viennes et devines quel est le jour de son anniversaire cette année? »

« Un mardi? » Répondit Kate avec un sourire.

« Regardez moi ça comme elle est intelligente » dit Rick en souriant, prenant sa main libre pour l'embrasser dans un smack bruyant à l'arrière de sa paume.

Elle lui rendit une légère tape. « Je ne suis pas un chien, Rick. »

« Non, c'est sur » répondit-il en ricanant.

« Comment s'est passé cette semaine, en dehors des séances de dédicaces et des scènes de théâtre ? » lui demanda t elle, en ignorant ses bouffonneries.

« C'était très bien » soupira t-il. « Rien de super, rien de terrifiant. »

« Les séances de dédicaces se sont bien passées ? »

« Ouais. J'ai fait quelques signatures et ils s'enthousiasment vraiment pour la publication au printemps du prochain. »

Kate jeta un regard vers lui. « Et ou en est tu? »

« Il me reste quelques chapitres à peu près. Tu voudras bien le lire pour moi quand j'aurais fini? »

Kate cligna des yeux et tenta de se contrôler. Elle ne devait pas sourire comme une imbécile et s'agiter comme une ado. Elle semblait y parvenir. Mais elle souriait. Son auteur – _son auteur préféré_- voulait qu'elle soit la première à le lire?

« Vraiment? » demanda t elle, fière de la tournure que ça prenait. C'était incroyable.

« Vraiment » répondit-il. « Tu es intelligente, avisé, et tu sais réellement de quoi tu parles. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu les faisais lire à des amis » répondit-elle, au lieu de se concentrer sur les compliments qu'il avait énoncé. Ce n'était pas comme s' il avait dit qu'elle était belle, ou autre chose digne de se pâmer. Les papillons dans son ventre espéraient le contraire.

« Pas avec un grand nombre de personnes » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Ma mère les lit, quand elle a le temps, et parfois je les donne à Jim ou Stephen, s'ils ne sont pas trop occupés. »

« Et après Patterson et Cannell, c'est a moi que tu le demandes? » Si elle n'avait pas fait attention, elle aurait pu avoir un accident. Pourquoi diable voudrait-il lui faire lire son livre s'il avait des gens comme ça prêt a le lire?

« Tu es ma meilleure amie » répondit-il un peu confus. « Et tu sais, il est parfois agréable de se faire une opinion de quelqu'un d'autre qui n'est pas un écrivain ou de la famille, qui veut simplement passer du bon temps avec un bon livre. »

« J'aime les bons livres » elle souriait, captant son regard.

Il fit un sourire étincelant. « Génial. Tu vas pouvoir le lire alors! »

Elle tendit la main et tapa son épaule tandis qu'il se mettait à rire. « Comme si je ne croulais déjà pas assez sous la paperasse, Rick » râla t-elle.

« C'est juste, pas faux. Mais, tu sais, si tu vois un s a la place d'un t, tu l'entoureras ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle pouvait le faire. Merde, elle ne voulait pas lui prouver qu'elle le lisait depuis ses début. Oh, elle avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il ne saurait jamais à quel point elle était fan de ses livres. Cela serait trop embarrassant.

« Comment s'est passé ta semaine? » demanda t il en regardant sa fille, pour vérifier si elle était encore endormie.

« Assez occupée » lui dit Kate. « Trois homicides et beaucoup de paperasse. »

« Est-ce que les trois homicides étaient cool? » demanda il, en fouillant dans son sac. « Tu veux un ours ? »

Elle jeta un regard vers le sac et roula des yeux. C'était un vrai gamin. « Non merci » elle eut un petit rire alors qu'il ouvrait le sac et en goba quelques-uns. « Et les trois homicides étaient ... mouvementés. Ils nous ont tenus occupé et on ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur autre chose. Mais c'est ... Je ne pense pas que trois cadavres soient une bonne chose. »

« C'est compréhensible » dit-il en prenant une autre bouchée. Elle aimait son travail, mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait que ces morts étaient des personnes. Parfois, ils avaient des familles, des enfants, des mères, des pères, eux étaient réels.

« C'est agréable d'avoir un jour de congé » admit-elle.

« Merci d'être venue nous chercher à l'aéroport. »

Elle sourit. « Ravie de vous aider. Est ce que tu vas préparer quelques chose? »

« Ouais. Je vais nous faire livrer. Combien de temps ça va prendre, tu penses? »

Kate soupira et regarda le trafic. « Une bonne heure, sans doute » répondit-elle. Il était presque cinq heures et les rues commençaient à se remplir vu que c'était l'heure de pointe. Pour passer l'île et traverser Soho ça allait être difficile.

« Eh bien heureusement que tu es en charmante compagnie, n'est-ce pas? » il lui sourit, étendant un ours vers elle. « Tu es sure que tu n'en veux pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête, mais prit l'ours qu'il lui tendait et le goba a son tour. Le vert était son préféré, et elle sourit tout en le mâchant. « Merci. »

« Tu vois, tu les aimes ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire » répondit-elle.

« Eh bien, tu as dit hier que tu ne pouvais pas supporter les choses douces et écœurante. »

« C'est parce que tu as essayé de faire de la poésie avec mon nom » répondit-elle en riant. Ça valait le coup d'être entendu. « Et je n'aime pas vraiment la poésie. »

« Mais Kate, oh Kate, tu es oh si délicate! Cette ballade est béate. Je suis celui que tu aime haïr. Je crois en l'avenir, donc, tu seras mon âme sœur sur mon navire!

Kate lui pinça le bras. « Tais-toi, Rick » marmonna t-elle. Je crois en l'avenir, par conséquent, tu seras mon ame sœur... Elle ne pouvait même pas le laisser aller jusque là.

« Tu ne crois pas au destin, Kate? il se mit à rire, lui saisissant la main avant qu'elle ne s'échappe.

« Je ne sais pas » dit-elle fermement. Même s'il semblait, et même si elle parfois comme la fois ou elle avait rencontré sa fille ça avait été une sorte de cocon cosmique, elle n'y croyait pas. Le destin n'aurait pas pris sa mère et laisser son père se noyer. Le destin ne tuerait pas des gens comme la façon dont elle les voyait tous les jours. Le destin ne fonctionnerait pas comme ça.

« Pourquoi pas? » demanda il, une pointe de confusion et de déception dans la voix.

« Parce que je passe toute la journée avec les morts » répondit-elle. C'était une réponse simple, mais lorsqu'il lui serra la main, elle savait que c'était une bonne réponse.

« Je vais changer ça. »

Pour l'instant, apparemment. Il y arrivait assez bien. « Bonne chance. »

Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et déposa un doux baiser à l'arrière de sa paume. « Je pèses mes mots. Je vais changer ça. »

Kate répondit en un murmure sans l'encourager ou le décourager. Mais ses mains étaient chaudes sur la sienne et sa peau frissonnait agréablement où ses lèvres s'étaient posées.

« Et nous allons commencer avec ton père pour un dîner. Est ce que tu lui as demandé? »

« J'attendais que vous rentriez avant de lui demander » répondit-elle. « Est ce que tu es sur ? » Voulait-il s'impliquer? Il pouvait garder son assurance, loin des instants noirs de sa vie. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus, il l'avait aidé à combattre les démons de son père.

« Je suis sur », murmura-t-il en lui serrant la main.

Elle laissa échapper un souffle lent, et se força à se concentrer sur la route. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait voulu lui faire dire oui qu'elle avait voulu de lui pour l'aider à combattre ses démons. Une chaleur s'installa dans sa poitrine et elle le regarda avec ses yeux bleus perçants.

« Peut-être qu'un dîner de famille est ce dont il a besoin » ajouta t-il.

Elle ne croyait pas au destin. Mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait commencer à y croire, à croire en eux. Famille. « Famille »elle respira un grand coup, incapable de croire qu'elle venait de le dire à haute voix.

Il se mit à rire doucement.

« Quoi? » demanda t elle, se sentant gêné, une sensation dont elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise.

« Rien » sourit-il. « Qu'est ce que tu veux pour le dîner? »

Elle lui sourit en retour. Avait-il vraiment appris à la connaître si bien? « Un Chinois me parait bien » répondit-elle.

« Adjugé » proclamait-il. « Alors, on joue à un jeu? Le premier qui trouve 3 plaques identiques a gagné le dernier nem ?"

« Okay » dit elle en riant.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonsoir à tous! Enfin si vous n'êtes pas mort a force d'attendre... Je suis méga méga méga désolée de la durée entre le dernier chapitre et celui ci. Malheureusement les vacances sont pour moi les moments ou je travaille le plus. Je viens tout juste de finir ma journée d'ailleurs (toutlemondes'enfou) BREF. Tout ça pour dire que les chapitres sont encore plus long a venir. Mais, j'ai pu trouver du temps (la preuve juste en dessous! ^^) Et voici le chapitre 16 qui vous plaira. On va dire qu'il valait le coup d'attendre quoi ^^. Du coup, je pars en colo durant 20 jour loin de toute chose ressemblant a un pc et surtout loin d'un réseau internet. Donc, je n'aurais vraiment pas la possibilité de poster et surtout de traduire sur mon pc... Donc la suite va être reporté a la rentrée voir fin Aout si je trouve un peu de temps entre mon retour et mes véritable vacances. Désolée encore et bonne lecture!

[tiens, petit défit ^^ : dites moi si vous aviez trouvé ce qui est suivit d'une * avant de lire la réponse en bas de page ^^, perso j'ai pas fais le rapprochement et pourtant je connais]

* * *

><p>Chapitre 16:<p>

« Beckett, si t'arrêtes pas de gigoter, je vais finir par te mettre une balle » grommela Esposito en ce deuxième lundi de Septembre.

« Désolé » répondit-elle, en croisant les jambes et tapant a nouveau son pied contre le sol. Elle ne le faisait pas exprès. Elle était impatiente. Et elle n'aimait pas ça.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend nerveuse? » demanda t il quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle recommençait a faire taper son stylo contre la table. Ça l'agaçait elle aussi, mais elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter.

« Rien » marmonna-t-elle, en essayant d'éviter son regard.

« Beckett... »

« Je vais inviter mon père à dîner » répondit-elle après quelques secondes de silence. Esposito et elle partageaient rarement ce genre de chose. Mais il était arrivé au poste à la même époque qu'elle, et il en savait assez sur son passé pour la comprendre.

« Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer » l'assura t il. « Et, tu as déjà dîné avec lui avant. Tu es déjà sortie avec lui, il y a quelques semaines, quand je t'ai couvert pas vrai? »

« Ouais » dit t-elle en haussant les épaules, tout en remplissant une autre ligne.

« Alors, quel est le problème? Tu n'as pas a être stressée comme ça. »

« La c'est pas un dîner de famille » marmonna t-elle se sentant ridicule. Mais Lanie était dans la salle d'autopsie, Madison au travail et appeler Rick n'aiderait pas. C'était dans des moments comme ça qu'elle se rappelait qu'elle tout juste24 ans, et peu importe combien de coups durs elle avait eus, elle était toujours aussi gênée par les dîners de famille ou d'amener un compagnon potentiel.

« Dîner de famille ? » répéta t-il. « Oh, avec la petite et le papa de la gamine? »

Kate hocha la tête. « Ouais. »

« Je ne savais pas que c'était sérieux » dit-il d'un ton protecteur.

Kate jeta un œil vers lui. « Nous sommes ... Non ça ne l'est pas. »

Il plissa les yeux vers elle et elle soupira, sachant que mentir à un détective en formation était équivalent à passer par un détecteur de mensonge. « Alors, t'es en train de me dire que tu es nerveuse à propos d'un dîner tout simple? »

« Exactement » répondit-elle, en essayant d'avoir l'air calme.

« Alors tais-toi » il sourit, se retournant vers sa propre paperasse.

Kate hocha la tête. Esposito était un bon gars. Peut-être pourrait-elle convaincre Rick de l'inviter à une soirée poker. Ou elle pourrait simplement ... Esposito et elle n'avaient jamais fait quelque chose ensemble en dehors du boulot. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'inviter au loft pour une partie de poker avec eux, Lanie, et peut-être Maddy?

Attendez, elle ne pouvait pas simplement décider d'inviter les gens au loft. Elle ne vivait pas là-bas. Elle n'y vivait pas. Elle soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, qu'elle avait lâchés après être revenus de l'enquête en cours plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Elle enroulait une mèche autour de son doigt et jouait avec alors qu'elle remplissait la dernière pièce de son dossier.

Esposito la regardait encore du coin de l'œil, et elle était tentée de le gifler pour que disparaisse ce sourire sur son visage, mais elle s'abstint. Elle jeta un papier dans la poubelle et ensuite s'étira, regardant l'heure qui se trouvait juste à côté de l'image d'Alexis sur son bureau. Il était 17 h15. Elle pouvait partir.

« On se voit mercredi » dit-elle dit à Esposito alors qu'elle récupérait ses affaires.

« Passe un bon dîner » répondit-il avec un sourire sincère.

« Merci. Passe une bonne nuit. »

Il hocha la tête et elle sortit vers les toilettes des femmes. Elle se hâta de changer son uniforme contre un jeans foncé, un pull-over rouge qu'elle avait mis dans son sac ce matin. Elle plia son uniforme et le fourra dans son grand sac à main avant de se regarder rapidement dans le miroir. Son maquillage était encore bon après cette journée, et ses cheveux avaient l'air convenable. Ils étaient un peu plus défaits qu'à son habitude, d'ailleurs quelques mèches tombaient le long de son visage, mais elle pensait que ça pouvait suffire. Après tout, c'était juste un dîner avec Rick et Alexis, son père et Martha.

Kate prit une profonde respiration et secoua la tête. Elle a été ridicule. Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison de se prendre la tête ce soir pour ce dîner, ce n'était pas quelques chose de si important. Elle rangea son arme dans son étui et glissa son badge dans sa poche avant de jeter sa veste par dessus son épaule pour sortir du commissariat. Elle marcha quelques pas dans la rue et ferma son manteau contre le froid de la saison et appela un taxi. Elle n'était pas en état de conduire, et elle n'aimait pas utiliser son gyrophare pour aller chez son père. Laisser la voiture dans la rue donnait comme un signal d'alarme.

Elle se trémoussait sur le trajet, son sac à main avait l'air immense sur ses genoux et elle se sentait toute petite. Elle avait besoin de mettre un voile sur ces doutes, les mettre en retrait. Ce n'était pas un truc très important. C'était juste un dîner. Elle avait même dîné des centaines de fois avant dans le loft avec Martha même. Son père n'allait pas faire beaucoup d'agitation dans le fond.

Elle se refusait de laisser les doutes s'installer pour ce soir. Elle ne devait pas s'interroger sur son état de santé, ou son état psychologique, ou comment ses yeux la trahissait. Elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter sur l'attachement qu'elle avait d'Alexis. Elle ne devait pas se demander si elle resterait suffisamment longtemps pour être dans la vie de la jeune fille.

Elle serait tout simplement cette jeune Kate heureuse, cette Kate insouciante. Elle renifla alors que le taxi s'arrêtait et elle paya le trajet. Insouciante – ce n'était pas vraiment l'adjectif qui la qualifiait en ce moment. Elle entra dans le bâtiment et salua Eduardo, le portier, qui avait toujours un sourire pour elle. Elle se tenait dans l'ascenseur, en regardant les étages passer alors qu'elle se rongeait les ongles. Était-ce si enfantin d'aller se cacher dans le bureau de son meilleur ami, alors qu'il dînait avec Jim, sa mère et sa fille? Probablement.

Elle soupira et redressa ses épaules alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent puis elle se dirigea vers l'appartement 504. Elle frappa à la porte et ajusta son sac sur son épaule, en se répétant: « Tout se passera bien » inlassablement dans sa tête. Elle pouvait rationaliser presque toute leur relation, mais ce dîner? Non, ça lui ferait sans doute une attaque cardiaque dont elle mourrait sur le champ.

« Elle est arrivée ! » dit Rick en souriant tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte. « T'as peur pour ce soir? »

« Non, » mentit Kate, tandis qu'elle rentrait dans l'appartement. « Es-ce que ta mère et Alexis sont arrivée ? »

« Non, elles viennent ici pour six heures » répondit-il, en l'aidant a se débarrasser de sa veste qu'il accrocha au porte manteau. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, et sa main se posa sur le bas de son dos. « Salut. Tu l'as sur toi? »

« Salut » répondit elle en souriant, appréciant qu'il se souvienne qu'elle portait son arme. Elle avait pris l'habitude de ça maintenant. « Oui, je l'ai encore. Je suis venu directement ici. » Il hocha la tête et la guida vers son bureau. « C'est plus rangé » observa t elle tout en regardant autour d'eux.

Son bureau avait été redressé, et tous ses papiers qui étaient en vrac étaient maintenant mis dans des piles ordonnées le long du bureau. Les emballages de chewing gum et les crayons n'étaient plus éparpillés autour de son ordinateur, et même les étagères le long du mur semblaient avoir été réarrangées. Elle regarda lorsqu'il s'accroupit pour ouvrir le coffre-fort, sans la regarder.

« Je sais ranger de temps en temps » dit-il en tendant sa main pour qu'elle lui donne son arme.

Elle vérifia le cran de sûreté et le lui donna avec son badge. « Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne savais pas ranger. Mais c'est ... Si soudain. Ce n'est pas non plus le nettoyage du samedi soir. »

Ça avait été une véritable pagaille, le samedi, lorsqu'ils avaient étendu un immense tapis de scrabble ensemble, en utilisant le sol comme bureau pour l'aider sur une affaire sur laquelle il travaillait.

« _Cela ne fonctionnera pas » décréta Kate alors qu'elle se rasseyait pour regarder les différents éléments de preuve qu'ils avaient mis en place. « Si il ne pense qu'a observer au début, il va bien falloir qu'il déraille a un moment ou a un autre, non? »__  
><em>_  
>« Eh bien, que si tu penses que c'est l'élément qui déclenche tout » répondit Rick, sautant pour redescendre à côté d'elle alors qu'ils s'appuyaient contre le bord de l'un des fauteuils en cuir, face à une trentaine de papiers étalés devant eux. « Je pensais que trouver le couteau serait une meilleure idée pour le premier indice. »<em>_  
><em>_  
>Kat secoua la tête, ce qui bouscula légèrement l'épaule de Rick. « Non, la médecine légale ferait correspondre l'ADN sur le bout de la chemise avant de trouver l'arme à l'endroit de la seconde victime. »<em>_  
><em>_  
>« Regardez-moi ça, c'est ton expérience qui parle ! » dit il en riant. « C'est super. Ça me fait <em>_revenir __un peu__ en arrière__, nous devons__ donc__ trouver quelque chose entre l'assassinat, la chemise, et le second meurtre. »__  
><em>_  
>Kate regarda le double homicide qu'il avait préparé en face d'eux pour le dernier cas de Derrick<em>_ Storm. Ça __avait commencé avec la découverte d'un corps d'une riche héritière, retrouvé morte dans sa voiture de ville. La femme avait été poignardée et étranglée, et à l'heure actuelle, la seule chose qui restait dans la voiture, outre le corps, était un petit morceau de la chemise du tueur qui lui avait été arraché lors de la lutte.__  
><em>_  
>Rick avait décidé que Derrick aurait un deuxième cas qui allait, plus tard, suivre le premier, et peut être ou peut être pas, devenir une série de meurtre. Et il avait demandé à Kate de venir et de l'aider, en partie parce qu'elle savait des choses plus que lui, et aussi parce qu'il était dessus depuis des heures et qu'il s'ennuyait.<em>_  
><em>_  
>« <em>_Pourquoi avoir laissé__ la chemise? »__  
><em>_  
>« Pour avoir une piste » répondit-il, en se frottant d'une main sur son visage. « Sinon, je dois lui écrire tout<em>_e__s les procédur__es et les paperass__es __à faire__, et personne ne veut lire ça. »__  
><em>_  
>« Eh oui, la réalité est tellement fastidieuse » répondit Kate en le poussant. « Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tes livres n'ont jamais de simple<em>_s__ policier__s__ qui cherche__nt des pistes, ou qui se retrouvent à__ fouiller dans les poubelles? »__  
><em>_  
>« Si je fais ça, je dois me débarrasser de la jeune fil<em>_le dans le chapitre dix-sept__ et la fille c'est ce qui fait vendre les livres. »__  
><em>_  
>« Tu ne penses pas que les gens veulent<em>_ lire ce qu'il se passe dans la réalité __? » lui demanda t elle, en regardant par terre le faux meurtre qu'ils avaient mis en place. Ça avait été plus amusant que ce qu'elle avait pensé, de reconstituer tout ça avec lui. Et elle ne pouvait pas se mentir, c'était fascinant de lui poser toutes ces questions.__  
><em>_  
>« Je pense que les gens veulent s'évader » répondit Rick après une minute de réflexion. « Je pense que les gens veulent du frisson, mais ils ne veulent pas vraiment voir la réalité. Mes meurtres on<em>_t__ une fin joyeuse, tu sais? La justice, et les personnages réussissent __... tout ce qu'ils recherchent à__ la fin. Dans le monde réel, corriges-moi si je me trompe, ça se termine pas toujours comme ça hein ? »__  
><em>_  
>Kate secoua la tête, et senti<em>_t__ glisser le collier contre sa peau. « Non, c'est vrai. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Donc, j'essaie de la modifier à__ travers mes livres. Et, aussi important que soit le travail d'un simple policier » il posa une main sur son genou et elle lui donna un petit sourire. « Ce n'est pas la partie la plus intéressante de mon histoire. »__  
><em>_  
>« Eh » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Je pense toujours que tu pourrais <em>_lui donner un acolyte ou quelque chose comme ça__. »__  
><em>_  
>« T'aimerais tant que ça te retrouver dans mes livres, détective Beckett? » il sourit, se tournant vers elle pour voir sa réaction.<em>_  
><em>_  
>Elle <em>_rencontra__ ses yeux. « Mon Dieu, non ! » elle rit en voyant son regard offensé. « Imagines si j'étais ta « muse » ? Ce serait affreux! »__  
><em>_  
>« Je ne sais pas » ajouta t-il en reconsidérant l'idée. « Je pense que tu ferais un très bon personnage principal. »<em>_  
><em>_  
>« Tu as déjà Derrick » dit-elle rapidement, désireuse de mettre fin à ce qu'il était déjà en train de créer dans sa tête. « Tiens en toi déjà <em>_à__ ce qui marche. »__  
><em>_  
>« Il faudra bien un jour le mettre à la retraite ou quelque chose du genre » répondit-il.<em>_  
><em>_  
>« Ouais, eh bien, c'est pas encore le moment. I<em>_l est encore jeune »lui dit-elle. Ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid de considérer son idée__.__  
><em>_  
>« Je suis désol<em>_é pour cette soirée » dit il __ après une seconde de silence.__  
><em>_  
>« Quoi? »<em>_  
><em>_  
>« Eh bien, tu viens de passer toute la journée à faire le même genre de chose, et puis je t'ai prié de venir et d'en faire tout autant avec moi. C'est peut <em>_être __pas __de cette__ façon __que__ tu voulais passer ta soirée. »__  
><em>_  
>Kat<em>_e se pencha vers lui et regarda__ la montagne de papiers. Ça avait été amusant, et un changement agréable en dehors du travail. Elle ne résolvait pas encore des cas, même si ces derniers temps, elle s'en rapprochait. C'était juste un casse-tête en ce moment, et de résoudre ce meurtre __i__ci avec Rick lui faisait jouer un rôle important durant cette soirée._

_« Non, c'est amusant » admit-elle. « J'aime faire ce genre de choses. »_

« Nous sommes des gens bizarres tu ne trouves pas? » lui demanda t il en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire. « Je veux dire, j'aime faire tous les liens de l'enquête jusqu'à la résolution de mes propres meurtres. »

« On est comme ça » dit elle.

Il bâilla et s'étira les bras au-dessus de sa tête, puis vint les poser sur les épaules de Kate comme si de rien était. Elle ne pouvait pas résister et se mit à rire.

« Quoi? » demanda t il avec son sourire des plus innocent, et ses grand yeux.

« Du calme, Romeo, »répondit-elle, même si elle se blottissait contre son épaule, curieusement à l'aise, assise sur le sol.

« Comment ça du calme ? Je pensais que tu apprécierais » répondit-il, en la serrant contre lui.

« Si c'est comme ça que tu drague, Rick, alors soit tu as eu beaucoup de chance avec les filles jusque la, ou alors elles sont trop facile. »

« Aïe! » S'écriait-il. « C'est blessant ça, Katie. »

« Ne m'appelles pas Katie » elle grommelait. « Et tu y survivras. »

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas t'appeler Katie? » demanda t il.

« C'est comme ça que mon père m'appelle » répondit-elle lentement. « Et c'est comme ça que ma mère m'appelait aussi. » Ca sonnait vraiment bizarre dans la bouche de Rick. Cela ne la dérangeait pas quand il l'appelait Kate, et elle était gênée d'avouer qu'elle aimait vraiment quand il l'appelait Katherine, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant, elle n'était pas habituer à aimer son prénom en entier d'habitude. Mais «Katie» était quelque chose que seuls ses parents disaient.

« Compris » lui dit-il doucement. « Pas de Katie. Katherine ça ira? »

« Quand tu sens que c'est nécessaire » dit-elle en haussant des épaules, « Richard »

Il geint. « Je déteste quand les gens m'appellent comme ça, mais avec toi ça sonne plutôt bien. »

Elle se retenait de sourire. « Bon à savoir, Richard » dit elle en prononçant le prénom lentement, consciente qu'elle jouait avec le feu. Il se pencha vers elle et l'attira plus près, ses lèvres se trouvaient près de son oreille.

« Tu es méchante, Katherine. »

C'était comme une sorte de jeux dingue, tordu et carrément très agréable. Chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ils réduisaient un peu plus leur espace personnel, violant des barrières morales, et elle n'avait même pas la volonté de l'arrêter. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était prête à être la petite amie de Richard Castle, avec sa photo dans le journal et son nom partout dans la presse.

« Est ce que je peux te demander quelque chose? » murmurait-elle.

Il acquiesça en guise de réponse et elle leva les yeux vers lui. C'était un jeu qu'il aimait jouer pour savoir jusqu'où il pouvait la pousser-et combien de temps elle pouvait rester calme avant qu'elle ne lui donne une gifle, ou qu'elle le pince, ou qu'elle lui torde l'oreille, des tactiques qui s'étaient avérées curieusement efficaces.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas sorti ? »

Il y eut une pause. « Je pense que ça expliquerait pourquoi je n'ai pas pu sortir de ce trou » dit il en soufflant contre son oreille.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » dit elle en riant. « Je voulais dire sortir, comme sortir en ville? Paula ne t'avait pas parlé de réapparaître dans la presse people? » C'était quelque chose qu'elle se demandait depuis qu'il était revenu des Hamptons. Avant leur rencontre, il avait fait des apparitions régulières dans les journaux, avec Meredith, puis avec un tas d'autres femmes, se faisant voir à différents clubs et bars.

Il soupira. « Exact, et je vais devoir commencer bientôt. »

« T'as pas l'air très ravi... »répondit-elle prudemment.

Elle pouvait sentir le poids de ses mots, elle sentait le mouvement de sa respiration contre son bras alors qu'il posait sa tête sur son épaule. « Je ne vais pas te mentir. J'aime la compagnie féminine. » Kate grogna et il se mit a rire en l'entendant. « Soit pas choquée. Et oui, je me suis amusé en prenant une fille différente chaque semaines après le départ de Meredith une sorte de thérapie, si tu veux. »

« C'est Compréhensible » murmurait-elle. Ça l'était. Ce n'était pas la façon dont Kate se comporterait, de toute façon, les murs impénétrables autour de son cœur n'étaient guère mieux, mais elle pouvait comprendre ça.

« Donc, ce n'était pas du tout désagréable. Mais je n'étais pas intéressé ..., disons, à goûter à tout ça. »

Son bras était chaud contre ses épaules et son souffle était agréable contre son cou. Et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qu'il disait, Kate n'était pas stupide. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à dire quelque chose d'adéquate face à la situation Elle savait vers quoi ils se dirigeaient, et elle savait qu'à un moment donné, si elle le laissait faire, elle aurait à faire face à la presse. Mais pas maintenant. Et ça créait un problème s'il avait besoin de se monter en page Six.

« Mais » commença t il lentement. « Je vais devoir sortir. »

« C'est aussi compréhensible » murmura t-elle.

« Tu as un travail. »

« Oui? » Eh bien, ce n'était pas la conversation qu'elle attendait.

« Et ton travail est important. »

« C'est vrai... »

« Donc, ça ne serait pas bien pour toi d'être sur la page Six, et que ton nom apparaisse un peu partout. »

« Non, en effet » accepta elle.

« J'ai une réunion avec la presse jeudi, et j'ai besoin d'une personne qui m'accompagne » poursuivit-il doucement. « Et, même si je serais ravi que tu m'accompagnes, tu seras sans doute occupée a ton travail. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête. « C'est vrai ».

« Donc, je songe demander à Gina. »

« Ton éditrice? » demanda Kate, surprise.

« Ouais. Elle est bien avec les gens, elle porte bien les robes, et elle n'est pas contre le fait d'apparaître dans les journaux. »

Kate laissa échapper un petit rire. « Ce sont les critères? Porter des robes? »

Il se détendit à côté d'elle, apparemment rassuré du fait qu'elle riait. « Eh bien, oui » répondit-il. « Je veux dire ... Je ne suis pas ... objectif ... oh la ferme. »

Kate continuait de rire et il fronça les sourcils, cognant son épaule contre le menton de Kate. « Allez ! Soit Fair-play. Je ne l'aime pas vraiment, mais je dois faire avec. »

Kate sentit son rire s'arrêter. C'était le problème avec leur arrangement bizarre, et sans règles, ils se heurtèrent à ces problèmes. Elle n'était pas jalouse. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'être. Et elle n'était pas bouleversée par le fait qu'il ne la prenne pas. Légitimement, elle était heureuse. Elle n'aimait pas être dans les journaux, et ne voudrait pas qu'il soit lésé parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ce genre de chose.

« J'espère que tu t'amuseras » dit-elle après une minute.

« Nous passerons du bon temps » il haussa les épaules. « Nous dînons bien avec ton papa lundi, non? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui. Ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois. »

« Je vérifie juste » dit-il calmement.

_Kate soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer à Rick, mais elle comprenait son hésitation. Pas de règles, ni de frontières, ni de barrières de sécurité. Elle se détendit contre son bras et déplaça son épaule vers le bas, bousculant sa tête. Elle le sentit rire et puis il lui fit un doux baiser sur son épaule, avant de pencher sa tête contre celle de Kate. Ils en parleraient une autre fois._

« Qu'allons nous faire pour le dîner ? »

« Du poulet, papa aime ça » lui dit-elle. « Et Alexis mange aussi du poulet. »

« Un jour, elle aura un plus large goût mais elle aime les ailes de poulet. Nous avons découvert ça en Californie. »

« Tu veux faire des ailes de poulet à mon père? » dit-elle avec amusement.

« Un vrai repas d'homme » dit il en souriant.

« Seulement si tu fais tes frites maison avec » décida t elle. Elle se damnerait pour qu'il en refasse, même si elles étaient loin d'être bonnes pour la ligne.

« Ça m'a l'air bien » répondit-il. « Et, tu sais, tu peux toujours me le demander. Tu n'as pas à attendre que l'occasion se présente. Je sais que tu aimes mes frites maison. »

« Je ne voudrais pas ressembler à une grosse vache » dit-elle. Elle était bien dans son corps, mais c'était juste gênant de demander à un homme de vous faire de la nourriture grasse, et de le voir ensuite vous regarder pendant que vous en mangiez.

« Une vache? Toi? » se moqua t il. « Allez. Même quand tu manges des frites maison, tu es sexy. »

« Je vois que ton talent de charmeur n'a pas changé » répondit-elle.

« Oh, on ne joue pas dans la même cours. Et tu m'inspires aussi. »

Elle le poussa du coude. « Arrêtes ça. »

« Ooh, je vois le tableau dragueuse le jour, et flic la nuit! Ça le ferait bien! »

Elle attrapa son oreille et la pinça, grimaçant lorsqu'il glapit. « Moques toi encore, et je l'arrache. »

« C'est noté. »

« J'ai nettoyé parce que, eh bien, je ne sais pas si ton père voulait visiter ou pas, et ... tais-toi, Kate » grommela-t-il tandis qu'elle riait. Au moins, lui aussi était un peu nerveux. Non pas qu'il ait une raison de l'être. Ce dîner ne signifiait rien.

« Désolé » dit-elle en souriant alors qu'il se trouvait vers elle. « Alors, qu'avons-nous pour le dîner? »

« Le poulet est en train de mariner, si tu pouvais m'aider à couper les pommes de terre ça serait super » dit-il en la ramenant dans la cuisine.

« Ok. Tu veux les couper pendant que je les pèle? »

Il hocha la tête et ils se mirent à préparer les frites. Ils travaillèrent en silence, se déplaçant en harmonie. Son père allait tout analyser et elle le savait. Nom de Dieu, elle pouvait même dire qu'elle était plus à l'aise dans la cuisine de Rick que dans la sienne. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais c'était le cas.

Il sortit les ailes de poulet du four quelques minutes avant qu'Alexis et Martha arrivent à six heures. Alexis vint leur donner à chacun un câlin avant de monter à l'étage pour poser son sac à dos. Martha s'installa au comptoir, en souriant alors que Rick lui versait un verre de vin. Kate regarda l'échange et éprouvait une affection nouvelle pour la matriarche, qui était rarement au loft sans un verre de vin en main.

« Comment allez-vous, ma chère? » demanda Martha pendant que Kate se remettait à éplucher les légumes.

« Je vais bien, Martha. Et vous? »

Elle sourit. « Je vais plutôt bien aussi. Je suis ravie de rencontrer votre père. »

Kate releva les yeux vers elle, alors que Rick heurtait sa hanche en passant. « Il a hâte de vous rencontrer aussi. »

Martha considéra le duo qu'elle avait en face d'elle, ils se tenaient côte à côte, Kate épluchait et Rick hachait la pomme de terre. « Et que doit on penser de tout ça? » dit elle en les désignant d'un geste de la main. « De toute évidence, ni l'un ni l'autre en avez parlé, et nous allons devoir en parler. »

Kate toussa et Rick se raidit à ses côtés. « Toujours aussi directe comme d'habitude, mère? » dit il en passant une main dans le dos de Kate.

« Oh s'il te plaît » rit Martha. « C'est tellement flagrant, que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. »

« Nous sommes, euh... amis, Martha » dit lentement Kate, en regardant Rick, qui hocha la tête, mais sa main descendit pour s'installer dangereusement dans le bas de son dos.

« Oui, nous verrons bien comment cela fonctionnera entre vous deux » Martha haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est ce qui fonctionnera? » demanda Alexis alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers.

« D'ajouter de la sauce piquante dans l'huile lorsque nous ferons frire les pommes de terre » répondit Rick avec douceur.

Martha leva son verre en sa direction et Kate elle secoua la tête en souriant. Remerciant Rick d'avoir une réponse parfaite. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se cacher dans son bureau toute la nuit, n'est ce pas? Parce qu'elle commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes lorsque Martha et son père seront dans la même pièce, car il semblait que Martha poursuive ce passe-temps peu subtile à propos de Rick devant son père.

« On pense à s'échapper? » chuchota Rick dans son oreille alors qu'il se penchait près d'elle pour récupérer les dernières épluchures de pomme de terre pour les jeter dans la poubelle à sa gauche. Elle rencontra son regard tandis qu'il se plaçait à ses côtés.

« Non, et toi? »

Il sourit. « Aucune chance. Je vais profiter de cette soirée bizarre avec nos parents. »

« Moi aussi! » ajouta Alexis alors qu'elle se plaçait entre eux. « Pourquoi c'est bizarre? »

« Ca n'est pas bizarre » répondit Kate en s'essuyant les mains, puis baissa les yeux vers la jeune fille. « Tu as passé une bonne journée à l'école? »

« Oui. J'aime mes cours. Mais la lecture était ennuyeuse. »

« Alexis est un peu trop avancé pour son âge » ajouta Rick. « Explique à Kate ce que ton professeur a dit quand tu lui as parlé de ton livre. »

« Quel livre? » demanda Kate en s'éloignant de la table pour s'asseoir à côté de Martha, tandis que Rick faisait frire les pommes de terre. Alexis la suivait et s'appuya contre le bord de son tabouret.

« _Les Deux Princesses de Bamarre »_répondit Alexis. « C'est un poème vraiment super et mon professeur, Mme Katniss, a dit que c'était trop compliqué pour moi. »

« Est-ce que c'est le livre que tu m'as montré la semaine dernière? » demanda Kate en passant une main dans les longs cheveux de la jeune fille se souvenant du livre sur les deux princesses qui présentait un certain vocabulaire et une bonne intrigue de base.

« Oui » soupira Alexis. « Et j'ai dit que je pouvais le lire, que j'étais déjà à la moitié en fait, mais elle m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas. »

« Tu as dû choisir un autre livre? » demanda Martha en les regardant comme elle le faisait toujours. Elle n'avait plus de gène vis à vis de Kate maintenant. C'était juste la façon dont était Martha - toujours à l'affût, observant, souriant...

Alexis hocha la tête. « Je pense que je devrais apporter le quatrième tome d'Harry Potter et dire 'c'est plus facile à lire', pour voir ce qu'elle dira. »

Kate se mit à rire. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. « Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, Alexis. »

« Mais je l'ai déjà lu ! » répondit-elle en soupirant. « Je ne veux pas le relire encore. »

« Vraiment? Je pensais, pourtant... » intervint Rick.

Martha leva les yeux et Alexis tira la langue à son père. « Eh bien, tu pourrais lire _les deux princesses de Bamarre_et lui dire juste que tu lis le quatrième tome. Tu peux très bien répondre aux questions qu'elle pourrait te poser sur ce livre n'est ce pas ? » Suggéra Kate.

« Si j'avais un mois de plus je pourrais être dans la classe du dessus » répondit-elle. « Et oui, je peux faire ça. »

« Si elle ne le fait pas, j'irais lui en parler » déclara Rick tandis qu'il prenait la première tournée de frites dans la casserole. « On ne laisse pas bébé dans un coin. » *

« Hein? » dit Alexis, tandis que Martha et Kate se mirent à rire.

« Je le regarderais avec toi un jour, Alexis. C'est un extrait d'un film célèbre. »

« Oh » répondit la jeune fille lorsque la sonnette retentit. « Ton père est là! »

Kate commença à se lever, mais Martha avait déjà de l'avance sur elle, s'approchant de la porte avant même que Kate se mette debout. Elle était suivi d'Alexis qui était accrochée à son bras et sautillait d'excitation. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Rick, qui pontait les frites du doigt. Longues. Très appétissantes. Elle le foudroya du regard et il lui sourit en retour. Elle perdit la partie quand le mur lui bloqua la vue.

« Bonsoir, vous devez être Jim » entendit Kate alors qu'elle rentrait dans le hall.

« Et vous devez être Mme Rodgers, l'actrice. Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi » répondit Martha, faisant un pas sur le côté pour laisser rentrer Jim dans l'appartement.

Kate était heureuse de voir qu'il avait l'air en forme. Il portait une veste de costume verte ouverte d'un bouton en bas et un jean et son visage était rasé. Il sourit lorsqu'il repéra Kate, Alexis se tenait partiellement derrière Kate. Elle avait envie de rire à chaque fois que cette petite fille devenait timide.

« Salut, papa » l'accueillit-elle en lui tendant la main pour le serrer d'un seul bras.

« Salut, Katie » sourit-il. « Tu as l'air d'aller bien. »

« Toi aussi papa » répondit-elle tranquillement. Il recula légèrement et elle déplaça un peu plus Alexis sur son côté. « Voici Alexis. »

« Bonsoir » dit doucement Alexis.

« Salut, Alexis. Je suis Jim, le père de Kate » dit gentiment Jim. Kate appréciait qu'il parle normalement. Elle trouvait qu'énormément de gens essayait de parler à Alexis d'une façon enfantine avec une voix aiguë, ou « apaisante » et ça l'irritait.

Alexis appréciait tout autant, lâchant la main de Kate et tendit sa main vers Jim. « Ravie de vous rencontrer. »

Il lui serra la main. « C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer aussi. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »

« C'est vrai? » demanda Alexis les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle se retournait pour regarder Kate.

« Oh, si tu savais Munchkin » rit elle, la ramenant à ses côtés, alors qu'Alexis et Jim se lâchèrent la main. « Je parle de toi sans cesse. »

« Pas autant que moi » dit Rick alors qu'ils rentraient dans le hall de l'appartement. « M. Beckett, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

« Jim » dit son père en riant. « Et c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer aussi, Rick. Je suppose que vous êtes le Rick, ou alors vous ressemblez étrangement à l'auteur préféré de ma fille. »

Elle commençait à regretter cette réunion maintenant. « Le seul et l'unique Rick » répondit il pendant qu'ils se serrèrent la main. « Nous sommes content de vous avoir à notre table. »"

« Je suis ravi d'être ici. Ça sent incroyablement bon. Que nous préparez-vous? »

« Des ailes de poulet et des frites maison » répondit Alexis.

« Vraiment? » demanda Jim d'un air surpris.

Kate sourit tandis que Rick se mit à rire. « Vous vous attendiez à de la haute gastronomie ? » lui demanda Martha avec un petit rire. « Nous ne mangeons que des choses amusante ici. »

« Au moins jusqu'à ce que je sois plus grande » ajouta Alexis.

« Eh bien, des ailes de poulet m'iront très bien » répondit-il. « Je meurs de faim. »

« Vous arrivez juste à temps. Ce sera prêt d'ici environ cinq minutes » répondit Rick. « Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas tous vous asseoir? »

Alexis saisit avidement la main de Jim et ils se dirigèrent en premier vers la table, suivi par Martha, qui les regardait avec un sourire. Kate allait les suivre quand Rick l'enveloppa par la taille en la tirant vers lui avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir de la cuisine.

« Auteur préféré? » murmura-t-il, contre sa joue.

Mentir. Esquiver. Fuir. Fuir loin de ce dîner qui allait devenir gênant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas puisque sa main était pressée contre son ventre, elle soupira, tournant sa tête vers lui pour répondre à son regard. « Ne prends pas la grosse tête. »

« Trop tard » il sourit la libérant et la lâchant, la guidant- la forçant presque - à entrer dans la salle à manger.

Au départ, elle avait eu des réserves à présenter Jim à Rick et sa famille parce que son père avait des problèmes avec l'alcool. Maintenant, elle avait des réserves quant au fait qu'il avait des informations sur elle qu'elle ne voulait pas révélé. Oh, mon Dieu, il connaissait les phases qu'elle avait traversé adolescente ...

Elle laissa Rick déplacer sa chaise et elle s'assit, en le regardant s'en aller pour chercher le repas, et écouta Martha, Alexis et Jim discutant ensemble. Son père était souriant, d'un sourire véritable pendant qu'il écoutait le récit d'Alexis lors de sa rencontre avec Kate.

« Elle me l'a lu longtemps, et puis je me suis endormie » termina Alexis.

« Vous aviez eu une longue journée » ajouta Kate pendant que Rick plaçait les ailes de poulet et des frites sur le centre de la table. « Je me serais aussi endormie a ta place. »

« Je n'aime pas voyager en avion » dit Jim pendant que Rick s'asseyait. « Vous le faites souvent? »

« Nous sommes rentrés de Californie il y a quelques semaines » répondit Rick. « Servez-vous... Et il m'arrive d'aller à divers endroits quelques fois par an. »

« Je ne voyage jamais » dit Jim, alors qu'il prenait des frites pendant que Martha et Kate aidaient Alexis à attraper un peu d'ailes de poulet, voulant en prendre cinq pour elle avant de les donner à Rick, qui en ajoutait deux de plus dans son assiette avec un sourire. Elle le foudroya du regard.

« Je leur rends visite, parfois » ajouta Martha, souriant à son fils lorsqu'il lui passa le plat d'ailes de poulet. « Mais je n'aime pas voyager pour le plaisir au fil des ans."

« Katie s'est rendue à Kiev il y a quelques temps » dit Jim, alors qu'il récupérait le plat que lui tendait Martha. « Est ce que c'est trop chaud, Alexis? » demanda il pendant qu'Alexis attrapait précipitamment son eau.

Kate sourit et frotta doucement le dos de la jeune fille qui prenait de grande gorgée d'eau. « Juste à la bonne température » dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut avalé.

« Aimez-vous la nourriture épicé, Jim? » demanda Rick.

« Oui, mais je ne suis pas un très bon cuisinier » répondit-il, d'une voix un peu moins gaie. La mère de Kate était le chef de la famille. Kate sourit à son père et prit des frites puis les passa à Alexis.

« Qu'as tu fait à Kiev, Kate? » demanda Alexis.

« J'y ai passé un semestre » lui dit Kate en plongeant l'une de ses frites dans la sauce de ses ailes de poulet. « J'y ai étudié la littérature russe pendant quelques temps. »

« Tu parles russe? » demanda Rick.

« Comment penses-tu que j'ai gagné le pari pour coucher Alexis? » répondit-elle, en lui souriant.

« Oh, c'est de la triche alors! Nous n'avons jamais dit que les autres langues étaient autorisées. »

Martha souffla. « Et toi, as tu utilisé, le vieil anglais? »

« Quel était ce pari ? » demanda Jim, en les regardant complètement déroutés.

« Papa et Kate ont parié pour savoir qui pourrait m'endormir en premier » répondit Alexis facilement pendant qu'elle se léchait un doigt. « Kate a gagné. Elle m'a dit un poème en russe et ça ressemblait tellement à une chanson que je me suis endormie très vite. Papa m'a raconté une histoire qui m'a gardé encore plus éveillé. »

Kate lui sourit. « C'était cette histoire d'espionnage ? »

« Avec des lasers » ajouta Alexis en riant. « Mais le personnage principal te ressemblait beaucoup. »

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à écrire ça » dit Kate en se tournant vers Rick.

« Je n'ai rien promis. »

Elle plissa les yeux vers lui. « Je vais rechercher ton ordinateur. Je connais ton mot de passe. »

« Même pas » dit il en riant.

Elle haussa les épaules et attrapa une autre aile de poulet. Puis elle aperçut Martha et Jim, qui leur souriait. « Quoi ? »

« Rien » répondit Martha, un sourire narquois sur le visage, alors qu'elle buvait une gorgée de son vin.

« Êtes-vous comme ça tout le temps? » demanda Jim.

« Oui » répondit Alexis franchement, ce qui fit rire les adultes.

« Je ne sais pas s'ils ne sont pas en train de s'associer contre nous » murmura Rick en se penchant vers l'oreille de Kate. « J'ai l'impression de me retrouver un peu comme à 16 ans durant mon premier rendez-vous avec toi. »

Elle se mit à rire et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, ce qui n'était pas vraiment propice à tout ça, 'ce n'est pas très important' une chose qu'elle tentait de se convaincre. « Je ne pense pas qu'il ait un fusil de chasse » répondit-elle, écoutant Alexis raconter l'histoire, à Martha et Jim, de Rick et de Kate lorsqu'ils étaient tombé sur la patinoire près d'un an plus tôt.

« Bien. T'es sure qu'il ne va pas l'amener à un autre moment, tu sais, quand il en aura vraiment besoin? »

Il avait tout le temps de le faire. « Bien sur que non » répondit-elle, regardant son père qui lui faisait un clin d'œil. Elle sourit, il avait l'air heureux, et, comme avant, et en forme. Elle se retourna pour regarder Rick et le trouva dangereusement trop près de son visage.

« J'essayerai de le désarmer aussi vite que possible » lui répondit il, avant de lui rajouter une autre aile dans son assiette.

« Arrêtes d'essayer de m'engraisser » grommela t-elle.

Alexis les regarda. « Mais tu es vraiment maigre. Papa aurait besoin de te nourrir beaucoup plus pour que tu t'engraisses. »

« Et vous êtes toujours à courir par monts et par vaux » rajouta Martha. « Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou vous êtes venus ici avec moins de cinq heures de sommeil, et je pense que vous en faites maximum trois. »

« Martha... » protesta Kate, en regardant le visage de son père qui se fronçait légèrement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de dire ça face à lui. Ça ne l'aidait pas à combattre les craintes qu'il avait concernant son emploi, dont elle avait connaissance. Ils avaient argumenté sur le sujet assez souvent au début. Et avec sa consommation d'alcool ... non, elle avait travaillé dur pour se convaincre que rien de tout cela n'était de sa faute. Son travail était dangereux et ne justifiait pas la dépendance qu'il avait eue.

Elle sentit le pied Rick près du sien et leurs doigts se touchèrent sur la table, cachés par leurs assiettes et un bol de frites, elle se rendit seulement compte qu'il les avait mis côte à côte face au reste de la tablé. Elle serra la main de Rick et regarda son père.

« Ils essaient toujours d'exagérer » dit-elle, consciente que dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche, ils ressemblaient plus à une excuse, qu'autre chose.

« J'aime tout simplement la taquiner » ajouta Rick. « Elle est d'ailleurs en bonne forme, ce n'était pas la vérité. »

« Papa déteste l'exercice » ajouta Alexis.

« Ce n'est pas vrai! »

« Si, c'est vrai » rigola Alexis. « Tu as dit que tu détestais la salle de gym. »

Rick la regarda bouche bée, tandis que Martha et Kate se mettaient à rire. Jim avait l'air moins méfiant, mais Kate avait le sentiment qu'elle en entendrait parler la prochaine fois qu'ils seront en tête a tête. « Je n'aime pas me sentir si ... »

« Insuffisant? » ajouta Martha.

« Célèbre » soutint Rick en la regardant.

« Oui, son ego n'a pas besoin de body bulding » rajouta Kate. Rick lui lâcha la main et se tourna pour ancrer son regard dans celui de Kate.

« Kate je ne pense pas que je suis parfait juste, j'aime ce que je suis, c'est tout » il sourit.

« Oui, c'est ce que je disais, Rick... Bien sûr » répondit-elle, en riant alors qu'Alexis riait derrière une aile de poulet.

« Je n'ai pas vu une autre photo de vous deux dans les journaux » lâcha Jim alors qu'un silence emplissait la pièce. « Donc, soit vous n'êtes plus si célèbre, soit vous faites attention. »

Rick s'étouffa dans son verre et Martha se tourna vers Jim, pendant que Kate tapait dans le dos de Rick. « Je pense que nous allons nous entendre à merveille » dit-elle à l'homme plus âgé.

« Je suis assez d'accord, Martha » répondit-il.

Alexis les regarda avec un sourire et Rick se tourna vers Kate, en fronçant les sourcils. « Maintenant, je comprends ton inquiétude. Je n'aime pas qu'ils parlent sur nous."

« Bienvenue au club » murmura-t-elle.

« Donc, Rick » continua Jim, interrompant leur conversation. « Quand est-ce que votre prochain livre sortira? »

« En Mars » répondit Rick.

« L'avez-vous bientôt fini? »

« Oh, oui. J'ai le manuscrit depuis une semaine. »

« Tu l'as lu, Katie? »

Kate hocha la tête et prit une poignée de frites par mesure de précaution. Elle avait aimé le livre, et l'avait dit à Rick, elle lui avait donné quelques pistes pour les modifications qu'elle avait trouvé, parce qu'elle en avait vu et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'aiguiller un peu. Mais maintenant, le problème était qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans cette salle, qui savait exactement combien ça signifiait pour elle.

« Ça a dû être passionnant » poursuivit Jim. « Elle a fait des notes en lisant vos livres. »

« Vraiment? » demanda Rick, d'un ton trop avide d'informations à son goût.

« Vous l'avez rencontré lors d'une dédicace, c'est ça? »

« Oui, papa. C'est ça. J'étais là-bas pour avoir un autographe, rien de plus » répondit Kate précipitamment.

« Mais au lieu de ça tu m'as rencontré! » renchérit Alexis.

« Oui » sourit Kate, en la regardant. « Et c'était bien mieux que d'avoir un autographe de lui » ajouta t-elle en désignant de son pouce Rick. Elle regarda son père et plissa les yeux.

Son sourire s'élargit. « Eh bien, je suis content que tout se soit bien passé » dit son père après un moment de réflexion.

« Moi aussi » sourit Rick. « Maintenant, si tout le monde a terminé, nous pouvons prendre le dessert ? »

« Qu'est-ce que nous avons pour le dessert? » demandèrent Kate et Martha en même temps. La femme plus âgée, dans sa robe rouge, se mit à rire.

« Cheesecake » répondit Rick « parce que je sais à quel point tout le monde aime ça ici. Enfin... Je suppose. Jim? » demanda t il alors qu'il rassemblait les assiettes.

Martha allait se lever, mais Kate secoua la tête et se leva à sa place, pour commencer à nettoyer rapidement les plats.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous que Katie les aime à votre avis? » dit Jim en riant.

Kate lui lança un sourire alors qu'elle empilait les assiettes et les passa dans l'évier. « On le fait maintenant ou plus tard? » demanda elle tandis que Rick saisissait un couteau et qu'elle prenait des assiettes à dessert.

« Plus tard. Tu restes après? » demanda il discrètement pendant que les trois à la table bavardaient.

« Il est vraiment agaçant... Si je dis oui ça m'évitera de rentrer à la maison avec lui non ? » murmura Kate, en lui remettant une assiette pour la première part.

« Peut être, mais si ça veut dire que tu restes plus longtemps, alors ça me va » répondit-il, en se penchant pour toucher l'épaule de Kate de la sienne. « Et je ne peux pas te blâmer. Je suis ravi que ma mère s'en aille aussi. »

« Ils sont le mal » ajouta Kate en regardant leurs parents qui les fixaient.

« Ça se passe plutôt bien » murmura Rick.

Elle se retourna et croisa son regard alors qu'ils servaient le dernier morceau. « Oui, c'est sur. »

« Il a l'air bien. »

« J'ai l'impression » répondit-elle.

« On y retourne avant qu'ils ne complotent quelque chose? »

« Absolument » rit-elle, puis ils prirent les assiettes et les distribuèrent.

« Avez-vous fait vous même ce gâteau au fromage? » demanda Jim quelques minutes plus tard quand tout le monde dégustait avec délectation.

Rick secoua la tête. « Je sais cuisiner, mais pas à ce point » dit il en riant.

« Katie, ne vous a pas encore fait de gâteau au fromage comme ceux la? »

« Tu fais des gâteaux au fromage comme ça? » Rick en resta bouche bée. « Et tu gardais ça pour toi? »

Kate soupira. « Je ... euh, n'en ai pas fait depuis des lustres » répondit-elle cherchant ses mots. Elle n'avait pas refait de gâteau depuis que sa mère était morte. Mais elle n'a pas besoin de dire ça maintenant que son père était la.

« Oh » répondit Jim. Il comprenait de toute façon, et Kate avait eu du mal à se mettre à sourire vraiment suite à ça.

« Tu me l'apprendras bientôt ? » demanda Rick avec un sourire, leurs pieds se trouvèrent à nouveau sous la table. Elle le regarda et sourit. « Bien... Nous allons avoir besoin d'aide, nous ne pourrons pas manger tout ça. Alexis, que proposes-tu? »

Alexis hocha la tête. « Un dîner la semaine prochaine? » demanda elle.

« Peut-être mardi après-midi » Kate hocha la tête. « Ça prendra trop de temps pour le faire le lundi soir. »

« Trois dîners par semaine ou plus » expliqua Martha en murmurant à Jim, qui sourit de nouveau. Kate et Rick les regardèrent. « Quoi? C'est un état de fait, c'est tout. »

« Avez-vous un problème avec les faits, ou pensez-vous qu'il puisse y avoir plus dans le fond? » rajouta Jim laissant Rick et Kate bouche bée. « Quoi j'en ai trop dit? » demanda t il à Martha.

« Ce ne sont que de très très bons amis » sourit-elle en faisant tinter leur verre.

« Plus jamais ça? » dit Rick en se tournant vers Kate.

Elle leva son verre et ils trinquèrent. « Absolument. »

« Mais j'aime quand on est tous la » intervient Alexis, les quatre adultes se mirent à la regarder.

« Nous aussi » répondit Martha.

« Et nous le referons » rajouta Rick. « Nous sommes tous simplement ... eh bien, on se taquine » dit il en désignant Martha et Jim, « mais on aime bien ça. »

« Parles pour toi » Kate se mit à rire. « Mais sinon oui, si tu es à nouveau libre papa, nous devrions refaire ça une prochaine fois. »

« Avec un cheesecake obligatoire » sourit Rick.

Jim sourit. « J'aimerais bien. C'était chalereux. »

« Il fait vraiment chaud ici » dit Alexis en hochant de la tête. Tout le monde se mit à faire un mince sourire et Jim lui sourit.

« Exactement, Alexis » répondit-il. « Tout ici est très chaud, et dégage une véritable lueur. »

Kate plissa les yeux et secoua la tête, mais il l'ignora et regarda sa montre. « Je n'aime pas faire ça, mais il faut que j'y aille » dit-il, se retournant vers Alexis. « C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer. »

« Moi aussi » sourit Alexis.

« Je vais te revoir bientôt. » Elle hocha la tête et il se tourna vers Martha, en lui tendant la main. « Ça a été un délice, Mme Rodgers. »

« Oh, mon cher, vous pouvez m'appeler Martha. Et je vais prendre congé aussi, les enfants » ajouta t-elle. « Pouvons nous partager un taxi, Jim? »

« C'est une excellente idée » dit il en riant. « Passez une bonne nuit les enfants. »

Kate et Rick firent la bisent à leurs parents puis ils quittèrent le loft. Kate savait que son père était allé à une réunion des AA, et elle essayait d'utiliser ça pour ne pas penser au fait qu'il était maintenant dans un taxi avec Martha Rodgers, et qu'ils allaient parler de Rick et d'elle tout le long du chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Martha.

« Je l'aime bien » leur dit Alexis.

Rick sourit. « Je l'aime aussi. Et il t'adore. »

« C'est vrai » ajouta Kate. « Et je ne l'avais pas vu sourire autant depuis tellement longtemps. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Alexis pendant que Rick se levait et qu'il récupérait les assiettes, posant une main sur l'épaule de Kate quand elle tenta de se lever pour l'aider.

Que devrait-elle dire à Alexis? Elle n'avait pas dit grand chose à propos de sa mère, et elle n'allait certainement pas rentrer dans les détails avec la jeune fille. Mais, elle ... elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Ma mère est morte il y a quelques années. Tu sais. » Alexis hocha lentement la tête. « Et mon père, elle lui manque tu comprends? Donc, il était souvent triste. Mais ce soir ça l'a rendu très heureux. »

Le regard d'Alexis s'éclaira et elle sourit. « Je suis contente alors. »

« Moi aussi, Munchkin » en convint Kate. C'était merveilleux de le voir sourire. Et peut-être Rick avait raison, peut-être que les dîners, la famille et le soutien seraient suffisant pour l'instant. Elle avait juste à espérer que ça le serait. Parce qu'après l'avoir vu si heureux, elle ne pense pas qu'elle pourrait supporter ...

« Kate? »

« Oui? »

« Est ce que ta mère te manque? » demanda t elle doucement.

Kate cligna des yeux et prit une grande respiration. Alexis posait parfois des questions auxquelles on ne s'attendait pas. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. « Tous les jours » chuchota t elle honnêtement.

« Je suis désolé » répondit Alexis en se levant pour envelopper Kate de ses bras.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. « Mais je tiens le coup. »

Alexis se recula légèrement. « Comment ça? »

Kate soupira et considéra la petite fille en face d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas connaître la signification d' « chaleureux», mais elle comprenait que Kate allait mal, et que même ces quelques années passées n'avaient pas suffi à effacer la blessure de la mort que sa mère avait laissée derrière elle.

« J'ai parlé à quelqu'un pendant longtemps, après sa mort. Et j'ai des amis, comme toi et ton père, qui me rendent heureuse » lui dit-elle. C'était la vérité. C'était la vérité édulcorée, mais c'était néanmoins la vérité.

« Tu nous rends heureux aussi » dit Alexis, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

Kate l'attira vers elle pour l'étreindre à nouveau, puis la sentit bâiller contre son épaule. « Fatiguée? » demanda elle. Alexis s'écarta et hocha la tête. « Tu veux que je t'aide à te préparer pour aller te coucher, alors? »

Alexis secoua la tête. « Je sais me doucher toute seule maintenant. Maman m'a appris » dit elle rayonnante de fierté.

Kate lui sourit et regarda la jeune fille se pavanant pour monter les escaliers. Elle était assise là, à la regarder. Meredith avait enseigné à Alexis comment vérifier la température de l'eau et faire ses cheveux, et tout gérer. Voulait-elle qu'Alexis grandisse si vite? Il n'y avait pas de mal à être encore aidé à son âge pour prendre un bain. Kate secoua la tête. C'était n'importe quoi. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être jalouse de Meredith, ou de ce qu'elle apprenait à Alexis, ou comment elle retirait les joies de l'enfance à sa fille ... Non, elle ne pouvait pas. C'était trop confus, et certainement inapproprié.

D'autres pensées jaillir dans son esprit qui n'étaient pas gênantes ou ne prêtait pas à confusion. Elle ne voulait pas mettre trop d'espoirs sur son père, elle ne voulait pas. Mais c'était déjà arrivé, et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aient de faux espoirs. Et elle avait entraîné cette petite fille avec elle. Et Rick. Et Martha.

Elle soupira et se pencha pour mettre sa tête dans ses mains et fermer les yeux. Après quelques minutes, elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules.

« Tu vas bien? »

« Ouais, » marmonna t-elle, en se penchant en arrière pour le regarder. « Je réfléchis ... Juste. »

« Ça va bien se passer, Kate » lui dit-il, en lui serrant les épaules.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre » murmura t-elle. « Et je veux vraiment y croire. Mais je l'ai fait ... et puis j'ai fini dans les Hamptons à pleurer sur ton épaule. Et maintenant Alexis ... »

« Je comprendrais si nous ne le voyons pas pendant quelques semaines. Mais ça sera bon pour lui. Et bon pour toi » dit-il avec un clin d'œil chaleureux. « Les familles existent, et nous pouvons en former une tous ensemble. »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça? » demanda elle, la question lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle y avait pensé pendant des semaines, et avait essayé de l'ignorer, mais elle voulait savoir.

Il la considéra un moment avant de s'installer à coté d'elle et tira sa chaise, de sorte que lorsqu'il fut assit ses genoux touchait ses cuisses. Il tendit la main pour prendre les mains de Kate dans la siennes, il la regardait d'une façon qui lui fit comprendre qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'important. Il avait ce regard, pensif et perçant, elle adorait ce regard quand il le faisait.

« Parce que tu as pris soin de ma fille quand elle a eu la varicelle, et tu lui as construit un château pour les crabes, quand elle était triste, et tu es venu me chercher quand j'étais au plus bas, et on t'a adopter dans notre monde de fou. Parce que ton sourire peut éclairer une salle entière et que j'aime ce sourire » il pressa ses mains, puis en lâcha une pour frotter son pouce contre sa joue. « Parce que tu es incroyable et je veux te voir heureuse. Et parce que tu es ma meilleure amie, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. »

Il l'avait fait pleurer. Qu'il se damne. « Je ... je te remercie » murmurait-elle, alors qu'il essuyait la larme solitaire qui glissait sur sa joue.

Il lui sourit, puis fit son sourire espiègle. « Et quand nous nous marierons, ton père se devrait d'être sobre, parce que ma mère ne le sera sûrement pas, et nous ne pouvons pas avoir des parents alcooliques. Les deux à la fois ça serait un désastre. »

Kate laissa échapper un petit rire surpris. « Rick... » avertit elle, alors que cette déclaration lui donnait à nouveaux des papillons dans son ventre.

C'était la première fois, depuis leurs appels réguliers de ces dernières semaines, qu'il évoquait l'idée de l'épouser. Et tandis que son auto rationalité reconnu qu'il s'agissait là encore d'un moment dans lequel elle avait besoin de lâcher du lest, son romantisme lui fit prendre conscience d'une chose : il y avait pensé.

« Quoi? C'est juste un état de fait. » Il se pencha de sorte qu'il n'y avait que quelques centimètres entre leurs visages. « Tu as un problème avec les faits? »

« Non » elle soupira, jetant un regard sur ses lèvres pleines et chaleureuses. « Mais tu vas devoir te rattraper. »

« Quoi j'en ai trop dit? » demanda il, sans prendre la peine de s'éloigner. Au lieu de cela il lâcha son autre main et l'utilisa pour la faire tourner un peu plus vers lui , se faisant face.

Elle aurait probablement été gêné par le fait qu'il utilisait les mots de leurs parents, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, autre que son souffle son odorat et ses yeux. « Non » murmura t-elle.

« Hmm » répondit-il, et puis il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle se raidit un instant, puis se laissa faire, incapable de penser à autre chose que ses lèvres incroyablement douce, et que sa main contre sa joue, et comment ses doigts trouvaient si facilement son point faible, elle posa ses mains sur sa large poitrine. C'était inattendu, et elle n'y était pas préparée, mais c'était si délicieusement parfait... Ce baiser était comme celui qu'elle avait imaginé. Non pas qu'elle y ait pensé ... Pourquoi se mentait elle? Mon Dieu, ses lèvres était si douce et ses mains étaient fortes et ... oh, non, pas ça.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a? » murmura-t-il en se dégageant.

« Hmm? » répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux lentement pour se perdre dans son regard.

« Trop rapide? »

Elle secoua la tête, quelque peu étourdie. Il y avait des questions qui fusaient dans son esprit. Des questions comme : quoi? Pourquoi? Et pourquoi maintenant? Est ce qu'ils devaient le refaire? Est ce qu'ils pouvaient le refaire? Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire attention à ça. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle était trop envahie par des sentiments bizarres de paix et de vertige.

« Non » murmura-t-elle tentant de rassembler ses pensées. « Juste ... euh ... »

« Oui... » répondit-il en souriant.

« Alors, c'était plutôt un bon dîner? » demanda t elle, une fois qu'elle pu rassembler mieux ses pensées.

Il se mit à rire. « C'est vrai. »

« Papa? » Entendirent ils du deuxième étage.

« J'arrive, Pumpkin ! » l'appelât il. « Tu veux bien nous servir du vin ? Nous l'avons bien mérité. »

Kate hocha la tête et il se tenait, souriant un peu gauche avant de monter les escaliers. Elle le regardait s'en aller et récupéra ensuite, machinalement une bouteille de vin et deux verres. Elle venait d'être embrassé par - le célèbre - Richard Castle. Elle sourit et se dirigea vers le séjour, posant les verres et la bouteille sur la table. Puis elle se tint là, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux regardant autour d'elle. Elle avait embrassé Rick, ou plutôt, il l'avait embrassée.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? Qu'étaient-ils maintenant? Est ce que les choses devaient changer? Elle aimait ce qu'ils étaient. Et qu'en était-il d'Alexis? Étaient-ils prêts à s'engager à long terme pour que la petite fille n'ait pas le cœur brisé? Est ce que Kate était prête pour ça? Elle n'était pas prête à être maman. Elle l'était déjà un peu non? Elle ramenait Alexis certains soirs, et l'amenait faire des courses jouait avec elle, l'embrassait la câlinait ...

Elle prit son pouce et commença à se ronger l'ongle, inquiète vis à vis de tout ça. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et se retourna pour voir Rick descendre dans la pièce.

« Elle voulait que tu lui fasses un bisou aussi, mais elle a fini par s'endormir » rit il. « Je dois arrêter de la laisser seule avec ma mère. Elle déteint sur elle. »

Kate se mit à rire et hocha la tête alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Face a face, elle leva les yeux vers lui et le trouva souriant, l'air complètement à l'aise.

« Tu es inquiète » murmura-t-il.

Pouvait-elle le nier? Bien sur que non. Elle flippait. « Et alors? »

« Et alors ne le sois pas » répondit-il, en l'entourant d'un bras. « Rien n'a changé. »

« Vraiment? » demanda elle, intéressée par sa réponse. Intéressée par lui. Intéressée ... non. Non, non, ça ne devait pas prendre ce chemin la.

« C'est pareil, comme toujours. Je peux juste faire ça maintenant » répondit-il en se penchant pour capturer ses lèvres, alors qu'il passait son autre main dans ses cheveux.

Elle soupira contre sa bouche, puis gémit lorsqu'il aspira sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Ses mains contre sa poitrine et autour de son cou, tout en douceur. Ils ne bougeaient pas pour approfondir le baiser, mais il était passionné, délirant, doux, et langoureux à la fois. Quand ils durent se séparer pour reprendre de l'air, Rick appuya son front contre le sien et lui embrassa le bout de son nez.

« Tu vois? Nous sommes toujours des meilleurs amis. Nous avons toujours nos dîners le lundi soir. Tout pareil. Juste avec des baisers en plus. »"

« Et tu es satisfait d'avoir juste un baiser? » murmura t elle sans se rendre compte qu'il l'était déjà. Elle avait besoin de temps, et il le savait. Mais il était prêt à lui en donner. Une partie d'elle se sentait ridicule, agissant comme une enfant de quatorze ans. Mais d'un autre coté, elle prenait du recule et si jamais il disait que ça n'en valait pas la peine, qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. Parce que la vie lui avait appris que personne ne restait, peu importe ce qu'il arrivait. La vie prenait les gens, ou ils partaient, ou ...

« Oui » murmura t-il.

Ou bien ils répondaient à cette question par un simple « oui », et vous laissait le souffle coupé pour une raison tout à fait différente. « Oui? »

Il se mit à rire et l'étreignit, appuyant sa tête contre celle de Kate, tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans son cou. « Est ce que je peux te dire au revoir avec un baiser? »

« Bien sûr » murmurait-elle.

« Est ce que je peux encore te pousser à bout, te taquiner et t'appeler à dix heures tous les soirs? »

« Bien sûr » murmurait-elle en souriant tandis que les mains de Rick lui caressaient le dos.

Il s'éloignât et prit ses mains, l'attirant avec lui de telle sorte qu'ils s'affalèrent sur le canapé. Il se pencha pour verser du vin dans les deux verres, puis se réinstalla à côté d'elle, lui tendant une coupe afin qu'ils trinquent.

« Il y a des femmes plus facile pour avoir des relations sexuelles » dit-il après une pause, Kate s'étouffa et le regarda outrée. « Quoi? Il y a des femmes plus faciles pour les rencontres. »

« Je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir, mais t'es loin de gagner des points avec ça » réussi t elle a dire en toussant. Il lui tapa doucement le dos pour qu'elle se calme. Cette déclaration n'avait aucun sens. Il posa son bras et l'attira vers lui.

"Et il y a des femmes plus faciles et merveilleuses » poursuivit-il avec un petit rire léger. « Mais il n'y a personne d'autre avec qui je voudrais m'asseoir sur mon canapé et boire du vin, ou aller au zoo avec ma fille, ou des dîners compliqués avec nos parents que toi. »

Kate sourit et pencha sa tête contre son épaule. « Bonne réponse » murmura t-elle.

« Tu vois, je sais être correct à l'occasion » répondit-il. « Maintenant, tu veux regarder un film ou est ce que tu accepterais de parler russe pour moi? »

Elle frappa doucement sa poitrine avec sa main libre. « Combien de temps as-tu attendu pour me dire ça? »

« Oh, eh bien, depuis le dîner. Ton papa est une mine d'or d'informations. »

« Oui, eh bien, Martha a des photos de toi bébés que j'ai déjà vus » répliqua t-elle. Mon Dieu certaines étaient une vraie d'une mine d'or !

Il s'indigna. « C'est injuste! »

« Hey, c'est son devoir de te mettre dans l'embarras. C'est ton devoir de me protéger. »

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal » dit-il avec sa voix grave mi sérieuse mi agacé.

« Non, je ne pense pas que tu le ferais » répondit-elle après quelques secondes de silence. Il se pencha et lui baisa la tête, en l'attirant vers lui.

« Mais je te parlerais russe un de ces jours, promis. »

Elle savait exactement quand elle lui parlerait russe, mais ça serait cruel de lui dire quand maintenant.

* Phrase tiré du film « Dirty dancing »


	17. Chapter 17

Hey! Ouais je sais, vous pouvez envoyez vos pierres... Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis avant de le poster mais... Les vacances sont loin d'etre le moment ou je peux faire de la traduction en fait. Néanmoins (pas d'panique!) je continue doucement mes chapitres... Je finirais cette traduction :)

Je tiens a tous remercier ceux qui ont reviewver le chapitre 16 (qui ont été nombreux!) dont une qui a mis une review a chaque chapitres!

En tout cas, vous n'avez pas attendu pour rien, leur relation évolue et pour notre plus grand plaisir ^^ Enjoy!

Avertissement: Oui. Je suis Andrew Marlowe. Vraiment. C'est la vérité. Je ne mens pas ... *ricanements*

* * *

><p>Chapitre 17<p>

Kate sentit une main frapper sur sa table et un journal à scandale s'écrasa sur son bureau.

« Explique » exigea Lanie, en pointant la page six du journal. Le journal était posé sur sa paperasserie que Kate tentait de finir, et de son bureau, Esposito s'était mis à ricaner. Quelques autres personnes comme Karpowski regardait l'échange avec un intérêt à peine voilée et Kate fronça les sourcils.

« Expliquer quoi? » chuchota Kate. « Et ne parles pas si fort. »

« Expliquer ça » répondit Lanie en pointant la page.

Kate y jeta un œil et roula des yeux. « Oui, et alors? »

« Alors? » protesta Lanie, assise dans la chaise à côté du bureau de Kate .

« Et alors? C'est ton mec, avec une bimbo blonde! »

« Ce n'est pas une bimbo » répondit Kate, en regardant la photo de Rick et Gina, main dans la main durant un vernissage qui avait eu lieux la nuit dernière. Rick riait et Gina avait l'air ... bien.

« Tu la défends? » Lanie en eut le souffle coupé. « Mais je pensais... » elle se pencha de sorte que personne ne puissent les entendre, elle avait la tête proche de celle de son amie, sous la lampe du coin gauche du bureau de Kate. « J'ai pensé que vous deux étiez, tu sais ... »

« Nous ne sommes pas _en couple_, Lanie » expliqua Kate. « Et ce sont juste des amis, de toute façon. C'est son éditrice. »

Lanie la regarda. « Premièrement t'aurais dû commencer par la. Deuxièmement, c'est quoi ce bordel? Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi avec lui, que tu sois _en couple _ou pas? Et troisièmement, tu n'es toujours pas en couple?! Permet moi d'en douter. »

Kate regarda autour d'elles et fut ravie de voir que leurs murmures avaient découragé les autres d'entendre mais Esposito... Elle lui lança un regard noir et il retourna à son travail. Tout le monde était si curieux ici. Et franchement, Lanie n'aurait pas pu trouver un plus mauvais moment...

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que ce n'était pas grand chose. Je n'étais pas avec lui parce que je suis la, à moins que tu n'ai pas remarqué? Et enfin, nous ne sommes pas en couple. »

« Tu vas toujours chez lui pour le dîner habituel ? » demanda Lanie en arquant un sourcil.

« Ouais » répondit Kate en haussant des épaules.

« Tu m'as dit que ça faisait un mois que tu as eu ce baisé explosif avec lui et vous n'êtes pas encore en couple? Qu'est ce que vous êtes alors ? »

Des amis qui s'embrassaient sur le canapé? Une pseudo-famille? Des amis avec des avantages limités? C'était malsain? Trop agréable? Effrayant? Prudent? « Nous sommes ... C'est compliqué » répondit Kate.

« Mon œil ! » s'exclama Lanie. « C'est pas compliqué du tout. Tu l'aimes. Il t'aime. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Personne n'a parlé d'amour » cassa Kate. « Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos des discutions au commissariat, à la vu et au su de tous? » Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son arme. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son entraînement aux arts martiaux contre elle. Elle n'allait pas frapper son amie. Elle ne le voulait pas.

Lanie haussa innocemment des épaules et se rassit à sa place. « Donc, qu'est ce que toi et ton non-petit ami allez faire ce soir? Quelque chose de spécial? »

« Ouais, » dit Esposito, en se penchant vers elles. On ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance pour rester en dehors des histoires des autres. « Aucun mec ne se colle à une fille sans qu'il y ait de sexe... à moins que la fille soit vraiment spéciale. »

Kate le regarda, curieusement flatté. « Merci, Esposito. »

« Et tu es sexy » ajouta t-il avec un sourire.

« Tu casses tout. Mais je te remercie » rit-elle, en se retournant vers Lanie. « Vous avez des plans pour votre soirée, Mlle Parish? »

« Non » sourit Lanie. « Je me détendrais tranquillement chez moi »

« Ça m'a l'air bien » répondit Kate, avant de pousser tout ses papiers plus loin. Elle avait un dîner avec Rick et Alexis, elle ne pouvait pas oublier le Ledger, les autres passages de «Rick en Page Six» du mois, et l'anniversaire de sa mère ainsi que tout le reste. Elle pourrait tout faire. Sans aucun problème.

« Ah, au fait Joyeux anniversaire ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi la prochaine fois que nous sortirons ensemble » dit Lanie en repassant quelques minutes plus tard.

Super. Début des problèmes. « C'est ton anniversaire? » demanda Esposito en souriant alors que les têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

« Oui » répondit elle, d'un ton sec. Elle détestait son anniversaire, et aller voir Rick ce jour la lui suffisait déjà amplement, peu importe combien elle les aimait. Elle aimait _Alexis_. Elle ne pouvait pas gérer ça en plus. « Ce n'est pas grand-chose. »

« 24 ans c'est pas rien » dit Lanie. « T'as pas l'impression de vieillir trop vite, Kate, ça va? »

Kate regarda autour de son stylo et soupira. Puis, elle jeta un regard à l'heure et sourit. « Très bien. Je vais être immature pour une fois et m'en aller pour vous éviter tous » dit-elle gaiement, en jetant son stylo sur la table ainsi que ses papiers fini dans le support des fichiers.

Elle ramassa son sac, sa veste et jeta un crayon à Esposito et ce qui fit sourire légèrement Lanie. « On se voit mercredi. »

« Beckett! » appela Lanie tandis que Kate s'éloignait.

« Joyeux anniversaire! » ajouta Esposito, d'une voix faible et franchement amusé. Kate haussa des épaules et sauta dans l'ascenseur.  
>Une fois les portes fermées, elle se pencha contre le mur et laissa échapper un grand soupir fatigué. Lanie venait de lui jouer un sale coup bas, en tout point.<p>

_Richard Castle, le célèbre romancier, a été vu en ville avec son éditrice Gina Cowel. Les deux tourtereaux ont été repérés lors de fêtes et événements publicitaires, toujours riant et souriant. Est ce qu'il serait possible que le célibataire le plus convoité de New York ne soit plus sur le marché?_

Kate avait lu les articles, même si elle prétendait le contraire. Il y avait cette stupide sensation persistante dans son subconscient qui se déchaînait avec ses émotions. C'était ridicule, surtout que Rick était complètement désintéressé en ce qui concernait Gina. Il était même allé jusqu'à l'appeler _elle_ lors d'une conférence de presse, en se cachant dans les toilettes des hommes pour discuter pendant dix minutes avec elle.

La façon dont il passait ses mains sur ses bras quand ils regardaient des films, ou les façons de constamment vouloir la toucher quand ils se parlaient ou quand ils se tenaient près l'un de l'autre, aurait dû réconforter Kate. La façon dont les lèvres de Rick traînaient jusqu'à son cou lorsqu'elle faisait la cuisine, la façon dont il l'entourait de ses bras dans le parc ou quand ils bavardaient pendant qu'ils regardaient Alexis jouer, la façon dont il s'appelaient tous les jours, même pour se dire bonjour - devait faire cesser tout ces doutes.

Tel était la décision de Kate de garder les choses secrète et renoncer à une étiquette, même un peu formelle. Tel était la décision de Kate de garder des lunettes de soleil et de faire porter à Rick des chapeaux - non pas que ça le dérangeait. Tout était un gros complot digne de la CIA pour lui, et ils avaient même mis Alexis dans le coup. Non pas qu'Alexis ait vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait. Ils gardaient un minimum de contact physique – assez peu pour que ça soit flou – pour elle. Mais elle savait que quelque chose avait changé, même s'ils n'en avaient jamais discuté.

Et Kate, n'arrivait pas à se rappeler un moment où elle avait été aussi heureuse. Même cette jalousie irrationnelle commençait à la ronger. Rick l'avait surprise une fois, lorsqu'elle était partie après le petit déjeuner la semaine dernière, et il avait sourit pendant au moins une heure. Il était mignon. C'était horrible. Il était beau. C'était exaspérant. C'était Rick, parce que lui seul pouvait être contradictoire.

_« Bonjour » dit il rayonnant tout en ouvrant la porte._

_Kate sourit à son tour et se dirigea dans l'appartement, laissant tomber son sac à main sur la table basse tandis qu'il fermait la porte. Puis ses bras entourèrent sa taille et il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres se frayant un chemin dans son cou._

_« Salut » murmura t-il contre sa peau._

_Elle posa ses mains sur celle de Rick et soupira de bonheur. « Salut. »_

_« Tu m'as manqué. »_

_Elle rit et se retourna dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage rayonnant. « Tu m'as vu hier soir. »_

_« Je sais. » Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser._

_Kate enroula ses bras autour de son cou et fondit sur lui, appréciant la chaleur de ses mains sur son dos et son cou et la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa bouche était agréable et douce et, oui, la façon dont il aimait sucer sa lèvre inférieure était probablement l'une des meilleures choses qu'il lui arriverait dans sa journée. Ça ne la dérangeait pas plus qu'ils se tiennent la, debout, dans son hall, s'embrassant comme des adolescents. C'était juste une façon de se dire bonjour plus longuement surtout qu'Alexis n'était pas là._

_L'air qui leur manquait, les fit se séparer. Rick posa son front contre le sien. « Café? » demanda t il après un moment de calme, dans lequel ils tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle pendant que Kate tentait de son coté de réguler les battements de son cœur._

_« Bien sûr » répondit-elle, appréciant la manière dont il lui prenait la main et l'attira dans la cuisine, elle s'assit sur un tabouret et il se baissa pour un chaste baiser avant de s'animer autour de sa cuisine. « Est ce qu'Alexis a pu faire son exposé? » demanda t elle, en se rappelant le grand projet qui avait été installé sur la table de salle à manger la soirée précédente._

_« J'ai dû marcher jusqu'à sa classe avec, donc oui » dit il en riant. « Mon Dieu, je me suis fait alpaguer sans aucun moyen de m'en sortir. C'était horrible. »_

_« Toutes ces pauvres mères désespérées hein? » demanda t elle, en attrapant le journal pour le parcourir plus afin qu'elle puisse regarder les gros titre de la journée. Elle lisait si rarement le journal, et comme Rick l'avait tous les jours..._

_« Oui. Et pas seulement que des jeunes » poursuivi t-il. « J'ai eu droit à environ six nounous âgées qui me demandait un autographe. Et tu ne voudras sûrement pas savoir que l'une d'entre elle ... »_

_Il continuait de parler, mais Kate n'écoutait plus. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le titre qu'elle avait repéré alors qu'elle regardait les résultats du sport. Là, avec le gros titre de la page six du Ledger, était accompagné d'une photo de Rick et Gina de vendredi dernier, bras dessus bras dessous, ils dansaient lors d'un gala de charité du « smile train ». En titre on pouvait lire: « Richard Castle, sort en ville à nouveau. »_

_Kate n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce n'était pas de la colère, cela ne la blessait pas non plus. Elle savait ce qu'il se passait avec Rick. Nom de Dieu, elle avait tenu compagnie à Alexis, puis avait fait la paperasserie dans son bureau alors que lui était là. Donc, ce n'était pas une surprise et ça ne l'attristait pas. Mais qu'est ce que c'était? Quel était ce sentiment de crispation qui lui donnait envie de se lever et d'aller le plaquer contre le comptoir, dévorant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle pourrait trouver en laissant quelques traces d'elle sur lui?_

_« Quoi ? » demanda Rick en glissant en face d'elle une tasse de café. « Tu m'as l'air totalement à l'écoute ... oh. » Il se tenait derrière elle, une main posée à côté de la sienne, il se pencha vers elle, son bras sur le dos de Kate. « Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise photo, n'est ce pas? »_

_« Non, non » Kate secoua la tête et ferma le journal sur le visage souriant de Gina. « Non, c'est génial Rick. Et regardes, Tu fais à nouveaux la une. »_

_Elle regarda soigneusement ailleurs tout en prenant quelques gorgées de café, en essayant de réprimer l'envie d'embrasser cet idiot. C'était ridicule. Ce n'est pas comme si la photo signifiait vraiment quelque chose. Ça ne signifiait rien. Il ne la trompait pas. C'était que de la pub. Il était ... oh, merde_

_Elle posa son café et se dirigea vers lui, en saisissant un pan de sa chemise et l'obligea à se baisser pour qu'elle l'embrasse d'un torride baiser. Elle fit tourillonner sa langue dans la bouche de Rick et usa de tous les trucs qu'elle avait appris pour embrasser, il l'enlaça et se pencha lourdement contre le comptoir avec sa hanche pour rester debout. Il s'éloigna quelques minutes après et la regarda bouche bée, haletant._

_« Qu'est-ce ... Kate ... Je » dit il haletant. « Non pas que je n' ... attends » ses yeux se foncèrent de désir et Kate s'en mordit les lèvres. Allez Rick, même pas cap. « Tu es ... mais Kate, sérieusement? »_

_« Quoi? » demanda t elle nonchalamment. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il soulevait son chemisier où il avait glissé sa main pour saisir sa hanche, ne l'aidait pas à avoir l'air nonchalante._

_« Tu es jalouse » déclara t-il avec un sourire des plus exaspérant et attachant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu._

_« Ce n'est pas vrai » répondit-elle fermement. Elle ne l'était pas, non? Elle ne pouvait pas l'être. C'était ridicule. Mais vrai. C'était ridicule et vrai, et ou était l'oreiller? Elle avait envie de crier ou même de s'étouffer dedans._

_« Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être » lui dit-il pour la réconforter, mais ça ne réussissait pas car il arborait toujours ce sourire agaçant._

_« Tais-toi » grommela t elle, attrapant son café jetant le journal plus loin._

_Il se pencha et l'enveloppa de son bras autour de ses épaules en appuyant sur son front contre sa tempe. « Crois-moi, Tu n'as rien à envier à Gina, tu peut être tranquille. Tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle. » Il attrapa le lobe de son oreille et y glissa sa langue, elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction, se laissant aller. « Elle ne fait pas le poids » murmurait-il à son oreille. « Donc, tu gagnes, haut la main. »_

_Elle haussa les épaules et il prit ça comme un encouragement pour continuer son assaut sur son oreille, son cou et ses joues. Kate soupira, détendue contre lui, incapable de ne pas sourire, ou de ne pas soupirer voir gémir quelques fois. Il savait exactement où l'embrasser ou la toucher pour la faire fondre, et elle était complètement sûre qu'il ne faisait jamais ça avec Gina. Il se blottit contre son cou et elle se mit à sourire. Non, il ne faisait jamais ça avec Gina._

Kate sortit du taxi, après s'être convaincu durant tout le trajet qu'elle n'était pas jalouse, et qu'elle serait en mesure de se contrôler pour ce qui allait être sans doute un mémorable anniversaire dans le loft des Castle. Alors qu'elle rentrait dans le hall d'entrée Eduardo lui souhaita un Joyeux anniversaire, elle ne savait pas qu'il était au courant. Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux puis entra dans l'ascenseur. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, son sourire se fana et elle ferma les yeux, respirant un bon coup.

Elle n'avait rien contre les anniversaires en général. En fait, c'était surtout ceux des autres qu'elle adorait. Elle n'aimait tout simplement pas le sien. C'était un jour si proche de la mort de sa mère, et de la fois ou elle n'était pas rentrée chez eux pour la nuit, donc son dernier anniversaire de mort ... c'était juste trop de mauvais souvenirs. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage de refuser la demande d'Alexis de la voir le jour de son anniversaire, surtout qu'il tombait un lundi. Rick avait souvent demandé si elle était sûre de son choix, elle plaqua un sourire sur son visage. Il pourrait l'aider à s'en sortir de toute façon si ça n'allait pas.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, tout en sortant de l'ascenseur puis se dirigea vers l'appartement. Elle frappa et attendit, passant une main dans ses cheveux, fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de vérifier s'ils étaient salent ou non. Elle eut soudain l'envie d'aller se recroqueviller sur le canapé entre Rick et Alexis.

« Joyeux anniversaire! » cria Alexis lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte.

« Merci » dit Kate en lui souriant. Elle n'eut pas à se forcer cette fois ci.

« Viens! » ajouta Alexis, en attrapant sa main et la tirant dans le loft, laissant la porte se refermer derrière eux. « Le dîner est prêt. »

Kate se mit à rire se laissant entraîner dans la cuisine, où Rick achevait de cuire du poulet frit et des poivrons cubanelle sautés dans de l'huile d'olive. Il y avait du couscous à côté et Kate se sentit soulagée d'être ici. Anniversaire ou non, elle était heureuse d'être la. Et en plus il avait fait son repas préféré pour son anniversaire. Cet homme était fabuleux.

L'homme en question leva les yeux alors qu'Alexis déambulait autour de lui pour attraper des assiettes et des serviettes. Il croisa le regard de Kate et sourit, coupant l'un des brûleurs avant de se diriger vers elle.

« Joyeux anniversaire » dit-il tranquillement, alors qu'il se penchait dans un doux baiser. Alexis était trop occupé à s'occuper de la table et Kate pu ainsi se laisser aller dans ce moment de plaisir et passa ses bras autour de lui pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Rick.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu vas bien? »

Elle hocha la tête, puis recula d'un pas. « Je vais bien et j'ai faim » dit-elle avec un sourire. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de faire semblant durant la soirée.

« Alors laisses-nous te chouchouter puisque c'est ton jour » rit-il en lui prenant la main et en la conduisant à la table avant de tirer une chaise pour elle.

Elle s'assit et le regarda servir le poulet dans une assiette. Il apporta le poulet et Kate les servit tous les trois, pendant qu'il prenait le couscous et les poivrons. Il les servit et Kate regarda Alexis qui commençait à manger joyeusement son couscous. Kate était fière de voir qu'elle avait réussi à la convaincre d'essayer pour la première fois.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée d'anniversaire? » demanda Alexis.

« Oui est ce que tu as fait quelque chose de sympa? » ajouta Rick.

Kate se mit à rire. « Si tu crois que nettoyer au peigne fin une stations de métro est sympa, alors oui. »

Alexis fronça le nez. « Beurk! Ils t'ont fait faire ça à ton anniversaire? »

« Dans la police de New York un anniversaire n'est pas un motif pour ne pas travailler » lui dit Kate.

« Oh, allez, Montgomery ne t'a pas laissé interroger quelqu'un, ou, je ne sais quoi... Faire quelque chose de plus important? » demanda Rick.

« Pour l'année prochaine. »

« Tu as hâte? »

Hâte était faible comme mot encore. « Oui » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Ça va être amusant. »

« Quel est la différence entre un lieutenant et un officier? » demanda Alexis.

Rick tourna sa tête vers Kate en écarquillant les yeux. Elle secoua la tête face à ses pitreries et essaya ensuite de répondre de manière simple, enfantine – amicale – donnant une réponse la plus intéressante possible. « Un officier aide les lieutenants à attraper les meurtriers. Tu le sais déjà. » Alexis hocha la tête. « Mais les lieutenants utilisent tous les indices qu'ils trouvent, et que les officiers ont trouvés, pour résoudre les cas. Donc, si je vois que la chemise d'un méchant a été arrachée lorsqu'il volait notre victime, je le dis au détective qui utilisera ces informations pour obtenir un mandat et perquisitionner dans la maison du méchant. »

« Alors, tu es comme ... un des lutins du Père Noël? »

« Ooh. J'aime cette comparaison » sourit Rick.

Kate se mit à rire. Bien évidemment qu'il aimait cette comparaison. « Je ne sais pas si j'aimerais qu'Esposito et moi soyons habillés dans des costumes d'elfe, mais oui, c'est en gros l'idée, Alexis. »

Rick ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. « Oh ! Tu feras mon cadeau de Noël? » demanda t il avec une joie à peine retenu. « S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît s'il te plaît. »

Kate se mit à rire. «D'accord. Esposito peut avoir le costume d'elfe. »

Alexis fit un petit rire tout en voyant Rick qui regardait suspicieusement Kate du moins, c'était ce que l'on pouvait observer. C'était subtil, mais c'était là. « Vous ne seriez pas en train de vous moquer de moi, Katherine? » demanda t il.

Et il l'avait appelé Katherine. C'était injuste. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas renchérir. Et Alexis pensait juste que c'était drôle. Ils devraient probablement se soucier davantage sur son sujet et des dommages que ça causeraient pour elle lorsqu'ils se lançaient dans ce genre de jeux, mais ces échanges étaient tellement habituels, au dîner.

« Vous voudriez bien me voir dans un petit costume vert avec des oreilles d'elfe, M. Castle? C'est un peu comme dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, non? »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Oh, non, s'il vous plaît ne lui dites pas qu'il y avait pensé. « Je peux me passer des oreilles, mais le petit costume vert et le chapeau, ça serait parfait. »

Il était difficile de ne pas flancher, surtout avec le regard qu'il lui lançait, la dévorant pratiquement des yeux. En supposant qu'ils en arriveraient la d'un moment a l' autre, elle savait que ça serait exactement comme ça qu'elle l'aurait. Et n'avaient il pas déjà atteint ce point ?

« Vous n'avez pas faim? » demanda Alexis quelques minutes plus tard.

C'est seulement à ce moment la que Kate se rendit compte qu'Alexis avait déjà repris un deuxième morceau de poulet, ni Rick ni elle n'avait touché le leur. « Si, si, ma chérie » répondit Rick, bien que Kate sentait qu'il avait faim d'autre chose.  
>Oui, ils semblaient être arrivés à <em>ce<em> point ou du moins, ils s'y approchaient de plus en plus près. Mais devaient-ils y arriver sans que ça puisse être officiel? Et si c'était officiel, qu'est-ce que ça voudrait dire au juste? Et si c'était officiel, et c'était ce que Kate pensait, aurait-elle envie de se retrouver avec une bague au doigt d'ici la fin de l'été avec des papiers d'adoption sur son bureau avant qu'elle ait eu 25 ans? Et s'ils devenaient officiels, et elle aurait la bague, et l'enfant, et Rick, et si elle se faisait tirer dessus, ou blesser, ou tuer …

« Allo la terre, t'es avec nous? » demanda Rick, en posant une main sur la sienne qu'elle avait posée sur la table, l'autre main restait en suspend avec la fourchette et un morceau de poulet.

« Oh, oui » dit-elle en éclatant d'un rire faible. « Désolé, j'étais perdue dans ses pensées. Alors, Alexis » dit elle en se tournant vers la jeune fille, qui mangeait un morceau avec sa main. « Comment s'est passé l'école? »

« Bien » répondit-elle. "Miss Katniss a vraiment aimé mon devoir sur le quatrième livre d'_Harry Potter_. »

Kate sourit et Rick serra sa main, qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée. Elle était heureuse. « C'est merveilleux. Et est ce que tu as eu un A +? »

Alexis acquiesça. « Et elle m'a dit qu'elle me laissait lire ce que je voudrais la prochaine fois. »

« C'est super ! » s'enthousiasma Kate. « Quand est-ce que tu dois faire un devoir sur un livre? »

Alexis soupira. « Pas avant cet hiver! Je n'arrive pas à y croire? Et on lit des livres vraiment trop faciles dans la classe, et ils lisent à haute voix, et ils lisent trop lentement ! C'est horrible ! » Gémit-elle.

« Alexis a fini le livre en un jour » expliqua Rick tandis qu'Alexis souffla et piqua sa fourchette dans un morceau de poulet.

« Je suppose que dans ta classe vous ne faites pas encore plusieurs devoirs en même temps non ? » demanda Kate en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh, non, je fais aussi des devoirs de maths » dit Alexis en souriant.

« Quoi? » Kate s'étouffa avec son verre puis regarda les deux Castle. « Sérieusement? »

« Uhm-huhm. Je dois juste vérifier que je suis prête si jamais elle m'interroge. Comme ça j'ai plus de temps libre le soir maintenant. »

« Elle doit tenir ça de toi » dit Kate à Rick. « Puisque tu fais toujours pleins de choses à la fois. »

« Oh, non, je n'ai jamais su faire plusieurs choses à la fois à son âge »

Rick se mit à rire. « Notre chérie sait un peu faire tout toute seule. »

Alexis sourit. « C'est amusant. C'est comme être un agent secret pour les devoirs. »

« Voilà, ça elle tient ça de moi » Rick sourit. « Maintenant, tu préfères avoir le dessert, ou les cadeaux? Mère sera bientôt là, si tu préfères attendre pour les cadeaux. Mais elle ne voudra pas du gâteau. »

Kate cligna des yeux. Elle ne savait pas que Martha était venue. « Euh, le gâteau, alors, je suppose? »

Rick hocha la tête, puis il commença à débarrasser les assiettes avec Alexis. Kate commença à les aider mais il la poussa doucement en la rasseyant. « C'est ton anniversaire tu n'as pas le droit de débarrasser » expliqua t-il tandis qu'Alexis hochait la tête.

« A mon anniversaire, je n'ai pas le droit d'aider du tout. C'est vraiment ennuyeux » ajouta t-elle.

Kate se mit à rire. Elle pouvait imaginer Alexis essayant d'aider à accrocher des banderoles, ou de gonfler des ballons, et Rick, refusant catégoriquement son aide. Alors Kate s'assit et regarda le père et la fille se déplacer autour de la cuisine ensemble, faire leur petites affaires. Alexis était petite, mais elle aidait beaucoup dans la cuisine, en prenant les assiettes et les ustensiles de cuisine dont son père avait besoin pour les mettre sur la table. Elle prit des bougies tandis que Rick récupérait le gâteau dans le réfrigérateur et l'apporta à table.

Kate secoua la tête lorsqu'il le plaça en face d'elle. Le gâteau était petit, rond, blanc avec une écriture à la gélatine rouge : « Joyeux anniversaire Kate » elle pouvait faire avec ça elle le remercierait plus tard. Elle pouvait faire face à ce genre de gâteau, et, peut être même qu'elle aimerait ce gâteau. Rick récupéra derrière elle deux bougies, un grand deux et un grand quatre, qu'il planta sur le gâteau, avant de gratter une allumette et de les allumer. Il l'emprisonna de son corps, elle restait assise là, regardant les mèches qui brûlaient petit à petit, Alexis rit à coté d'eux.

«Il faut faire un vœu! » dit Alexis après un court moment de silence.

Kate ferma les yeux et gonfla ses joues de façon exagéré. Elle ne croyait pas aux vœux, ça ne servait à rien. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Rick sur ses épaules qui la serrait doucement, et qu'elle vit Alexis qui se retenait de souffler, son esprit n'avait qu'un seul souhait en tête. Ça ne semblait pas si dingue, et peut-être qu'elle pourrait mettre tous ses enfantillages et ses sauts d'humeur de côté quelques temps. Elle souffla les bougies d'un coup, souhaitant seulement qu'ils puissent faire tout ça à nouveau l'année prochaine.

Alexis applaudit et Rick serra ses épaules une nouvelle fois avant de s'éloigner pour prendre un couteau. Il se rassit et coupa le gâteau, en lui tendant la plus grosse part avec une fourchette et un sourire. C'était de la vanille, un gâteau à la vanille, elle se demanda comment il avait su que c'était son préféré. Mais, là encore, il semblait savoir certaines choses sur elle, comme une sorte de don bizarre, un magnifique génie.

Au milieu du dessert, Martha rentra se délestant de quelques sacs devant la porte avant de rejoindre à grands pas la tablée et d'envelopper instantanément un bras autour des épaules de Kate.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Kiddo » dit-elle en la secouant la un peu alors que Kate était en train d'avaler un bout de gateau essayant de ne pas s'étouffer, surprise.

« Merci, Martha » réussit elle à dire.

« Vous ne m'avez pas attendu pour le gâteau ? » demanda Martha, en tournant des yeux accusateurs vers son fils.

« Rick a dit que vous n'en voudriez pas ... » se défendit Kate.

Martha et Rick se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes avant de se mettre à rire et Rick lui tapota la main. « C'est exact. Elle aime juste me faire monter en pression. »

« Et elle fait ça bien » a ajouté Alexis, léchant sa fourchette. « Est ce que je peux avoir encore du gâteau? »

« Et te rendre malade comme un chien ? Non, désolé gros bill, c'est l'heure des cadeaux, patiente un peu, et ensuite on aura un peu de temps avant d'aller se coucher. » répondit Rick face à la moue d'Alexis. « Je t'en mettrais dans ton repas pour demain » ajouta t-il.

Alexis sourit puis sauta de sa chaise et vint se tenir à côté de Kate. « Prête pour les cadeaux? »

Kate n'avait pas encore fini son gâteau, tant pis. C'était délicieux, mais Kate préférait des desserts un peu moins sucré. Elle hocha la tête et Martha retira son bras pour permettre à Kate de se lever. Alexis lui prit la main instantanément et l'amena dans le salon pendant que Rick et Martha les suivaient, riant et bavardant tranquillement. Kate s'assit sur le canapé et Alexis sortit de la salle pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Rick disparut dans son bureau et Martha retourna vers la porte.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux un instant, heureuse d'avoir un temps de répit. C'était certainement le meilleur anniversaire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, et ils avaient réussit merveilleusement à la distraire. Mais sa mère lui manquait encore, le coup de téléphone de son père avait été aussi calme. Il se portait bien, et s'était excusé de ne pas pouvoir accepter l'invitation de Rick et de ne pas être là ce soir. Elle ne savait même pas que Rick l'avait invité. Il avait une réunion des AA et du travail à faire, et ne pouvait pas trouver un créneau, ce qui arrangeait Kate. Elle aimait son père, et elle était contente qu'il se porte bien, mais le voir ici serait un stress supplémentaire à cette soirée déjà étrange.

Martha réapparut en premier et lui tendit un cadeau soigneusement emballé d'un tissu délicat violet. Kate jouait avec l'un des bords, Martha s'assit.

« Vous n'auriez pas du » dit-elle doucement, levant les yeux vers la matriarche.

« Absurde » répondit Marthe. « Vous _êtes_ de la famille maintenant. »

Non, elle n'allait pas pleurer. Martha n'allait pas la faire pleurer. « Merci » murmura Kate, en prenant une profonde respiration pour se calmer.

Martha se mit à rire doucement. « Désolé, ma chérie. Je ne voulais pas vous accabler. »

« Non » Kate se mit à rire aussi et pressa la main de Martha que cette dernière lui tendait. « C'est juste que ... non, c'est très bien. Merci. »

Elles entendirent Alexis redescendre les escaliers ce qui coupa court à la situation, mais Kate constata qu'elle avait soudainement un sentiment nouveau d'affection pour la femme plus âgée. Elle devait trouver un moyen de la remercier. _Vous êtes de la famille maintenant_.

« Voilà ! » dit Alexis joyeusement, en donnant à Kate une pochette ronde recouverte de tissu et d'un ruban. Il fit du bruit lorsqu'elle le posa sur ses genoux et Kate sourit à Alexis qui sautait à ses côtés.

Rick sortit du bureau, un petit paquet en mains. Il s'assit sur la table basse et de ce fait Kate était entourée par les Castle, deux Castle et une Rodgers. Il tendit le cadeau vers elle, et Kate se demandait ce que sa nervosité pouvait signifier.

« Ouvre le mien en premier! » s'exclama Alexis.

Kate sourit et prit le cadeau, elle défit délicatement le ruban bleu qui maintenait le tout. Elle posa le ruban puis défit le papier pour faire apparaître un bracelet à breloques en argent. Elle avait encore le dernier bracelet qu'Alexis lui avait donné, il était accroché à son bureau. Elle regardait le bracelet d'argent. Il y avait trois pingouins sur celui-ci, deux plus grands et un petit bébé pingouin entre eux. Ils étaient tous en argent et étincelaient dans la lumière.

« C'est magnifique » lui dit Kate. « Merci. Je l'adore. »

« Parce que tu aimes les pingouins, hein? » demanda Alexis, en regardant joyeusement Kate qui mettait le bracelet sur son poignet.

« J'aime les pingouins, exact » répondit Kate. « Bonne mémoire, Lex. »

« Ils sont liés pour la vie, si je me souviens bien » ajouta Martha. Rick se mit à rire et Kate tourna des yeux étonnés vers la matriarche. « Quoi? C'est prouvé. »

Kate secoua la tête et prit Alexis dans ses bras. « Merci, Alexis. »

« Joyeux anniversaire », répondit la fillette.

« Le mien maintenant » insista Martha. La jeune fille restait blottie à côté de Kate, se défaisant que légèrement de l'étreinte.

Elle se tourna vers le paquet carré sur ses genoux et déchira délicatement le papier. Elle baissa les yeux sur la couverture de « Angels in America », sa pièce préférée lorsqu'elle était à l'université. Elle fut doublement surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua la signature. « Vous l'avez fait signer? » murmura-t-elle. « Martha, je ne peux pas ... comment avez vous fait ... »

« Tony et moi nous connaissons » dit-elle en riant. « Ce n'est rien, mon petit. »

« Martha, c'est trop » répondit Kate. « Je vous remercie. Je ... » Martha avait réussit à faire dédicacer sa pièce préférée de Tony Kushner. Il faudrait qu'elle mettre ça à coté du livre signée de Rick l'an dernier. Mon Dieu.

« Vraiment, Kate. Ce n'est rien » dit Martha, posant une main sur son genou. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

« Merci » dit Kate tentant de gérer ses émotions, elle posa sa main sur celle de Martha, le bracelet tinta lorsqu'elle le bougea. Ces personnes... Ces personnes iraient à sa perte. Mon Dieu, qu'elle était heureuse de les avoir dans sa vie.

« Et le mien pour la fin » déclara Rick, portant son attention vers lui. Il lui tendit le petit cadeau qui tenait parfaitement dans la paume de sa main. « Mais ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu penses que c'est, Tu verras en l'ouvrant. »

Kate entendit soupirer Martha à côté d'elle et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que tu veux m'embrouiller ? »

Il sourit. « Non, c'est ... juste ... Ouvre le. »

Kate haussa les épaules et ouvrit le paquet. Une clé tomba dans sa main, avec une petite chaîne qui la retenait à l'extrémité. Elle savait ce que c'était. C'était une clé pour le loft. Et il avait raison, son esprit sautait à toutes sortes de conclusions inadaptées, effrayantes, et merveilleuse. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et le regarda. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu si nerveux.

« Tu m'offre une voiture? » demanda t elle en le regardant, les yeux de Rick s'écarquillèrent et il se mit à rire, ce qui provoqua un rire chez Martha et Alexis. Bon, objectif atteint.

« Non, mais Noël arrive bientôt » répondit-il après un moment de silence. « C'est une des clés de l'appartement, de sorte que tu pourras rentrer et sortir quand tu le souhaites, sans moi ici, ou si Alexis a besoin de quelque chose ... »

« Pour traduire, nous voulons que tu viennes plus souvent, pour que tu te sentes comme chez toi, pas comme un invité » enchaîna Martha, en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Kate cligna des yeux et frotta la clé avec douceur de son doigt. « Merci » dit-elle, non pas à Rick, mais à tous. Mais son cœur était sur le point de se rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle était touché, flattée, confuse, heureuse, triste et complètement retournée à la fois.

« Maintenant, tu pourras être ici tout le temps! » ajouta Alexis, enroulant ses bras autour de Kate.

« Pas tout le temps » corrigea Rick. « Mais plus encore, j'espère. »

Kate hocha la tête et glissa la clef dans sa poche. « Merci pour mes cadeaux » dit-elle, se sentant comme si ces paroles n'était pas assez suffisante sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour eux, et les cadeaux qu'ils offraient.

« De rien » dit Alexis ravie, tandis que Martha lui faisait un signe de tête et que Rick et elle faisait un câlin chaleureux accompagné d'un sourire affectueux.

Ça avait été sa fête, en effet.

(…)

« Merci à toi d'avoir réussit à supporter tout ça » murmura-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille plus tard cette nuit la, regardant par la fenêtre les lumières de la ville avec elle. « D'autant plus que c'était douloureux pour toi. »

Kate soupira et se pencha vers lui, trop fatigué pour se battre à l'idée d'être consolée. C'était si bon de s'étreindre et de s'embrasser. Il était bon à tout ça, vraiment. Et, même si elle avait été distraite toute la nuit, il avait réussit à lui faire oublier sa mélancolie, les images de sa mère s'étaient remplacées par des images de lui en poussant leurs enfants sur la balançoire, elle n'était pas prête à réfléchir à ça.

« Pas douloureux » répondit-elle. « Juste ... » Il l'embrassa sur la joue, l'un de ses pouces fit des cercles sur son ventre et elle fondit. « Ma mère voulait dîner avec moi, l'année de mes 19 ans. Mais j'étais à l'université et mes amis voulaient aller boire un coup, donc j'ai dit non. Et, tu sais, nous avons toujours eu un dîner d'anniversaire, mais ce n'était pas la même chose, et c'était comme si j'avais décidé que d'autres choses étaient plus importantes qu'elle ... et puis trois semaines plus tard, elle s'était faite tuer et je ... »

Elle se tut tandis que des larmes lui piquaient le coin des yeux. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer maintenant. Ça avait été le meilleur anniversaire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu depuis si longtemps, et elle ne voulait pas le gâcher avec des larmes.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a jamais pensé ça » murmura-t-il.

Kate hocha la tête. « Oui, je sais. »

« Mais en réalité tu n'y crois pas et ça fait encore mal, c'est ça? »

Kate rit amèrement. « Tu me connais a ce point, hein? »

Elle pouvait le sentir sourire contre sa joue. « Ça fait partie du charme. »

Prête à tout pour échapper à l'assaut des émotions qu'elle combattait, elle entra dans le jeu. « Et est-ce que réconforter sa petite amie, fait aussi partie du charme? »

Il se raidit derrière elle et elle en aurait ri, si son lapsus n'était pas si révélateur et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se gifler a cause l'idiotie qu'elle avait dite en enfonçant le clou. Elle attendit, sachant que la balle était désormais dans son camp, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment donné l'autorisation de commencer la partie.

« Non » souffla t il dans son oreille après une minute de silence. « Ça ne fait pas partie du charme. C'est juste l'avantage des meilleurs amis. Ça fait partit de mon travail. »

Elle sourit malgré les papillons qui virevoltaient dans son estomac et la voix lui disait que le danger n'était pas encore passé. « Oh » murmura-t-elle.

« Le charme est seulement utilisé pour avoir une petite amie dans mon lit, mais j'avais l'impression que j'étais tenu à distance pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que je me sois déclaré, au moins. »

« Déclaré? » bafouilla t elle.

Il se mit à rire. « Seulement si tu choisit cette partie. »

« Eh bien, je n'en suis pas encore la » rit elle alors que les doigts de Rick se crispèrent légèrement, ce qui la fit frémir. « Tu ne peut pas me coller une étiquette sur le front pour me proclamer ta petite amie. » Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant. « S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, puisque c'est mon anniversaire, fais comme si t'avait rien entendu. »

Il gloussa contre son oreille, puis resserra son emprise sur elle. « Puisque c'est ton anniversaire, je vais faire ça. »

« Merci » soupira-t-elle, laissant son rythme cardiaque se calmer.

« Et, tu sais, il y a beaucoup de choses en ce moment » commença t il, son souffle chaud contre son cou. « L'anniversaire de ta maman, l'anniversaire d'Alexis, l'ouragan « Meredith », les photos de Gina et moi qui ne te rendent pas jalouse et les jours fériés, c'est une période difficile pour nous tous. »

Kate s'affaissa lorsqu'il énuméra tout ça. Autour de tout ça se tenaient les meurtres et d'autres meurtres, ceux des vacances qui étaient particulièrement horrible. « Ouais. »

« Donc, je n'ai pas l'intention de me déclarer ou quoi que ce soit pour le moment, car il y a ... D'autre choses plus importantes pour l'instant. Mais, saches que je me déclarerais un jour, probablement après que tu me donneras ton consentement et que tu diras que tu es ma première petite amie. Je n'aime pas coller des étiquettes à ceux qui n'en veulent pas » termina t il sur un éclat de rire, mais Kate savait que c'était juste une façade.

« Des étiquettes » répondit-elle, puis grimaça. « On ne peut pas prendre une autre métaphore pour ça ...? »

« Ou on peux oublier les métaphores aussi. »

« Merci d'attendre que je sois prête » répondit-elle après un moment de silence. Peut-être qu'il était temps de faire d'autre bons souvenirs de cet anniversaire,. « Je ne voudrais pas attendre trop longtemps. »

Il l'embrassa dans le cou. « Moi non plus. »

« Et tu ne t'ennuieras pas pendant ce temps? M'échanger contre quelque chose de blond à grosse poitrine ? » C'était à son tour de rire, le faisant rire a son tour. Ils ne dupaient personne.

« Oh, pitié ! » Railla t-il. « J'aime les grandes, minces, brune et magnifiquement gracieuse c'est tout. »

Elle sourit et pencha sa tête pour qu'il puisse continuer l'embrasser le long de son cou et sous la mâchoire. « Même si je suis trop jeune pour être détective? »

D'où sortait cette question ? « Quoi? » il se recula et la regarda dans les yeux. « C'est ... Une question piège? »

Elle rit légèrement et se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement avant de se replier. « Non, ça a été une surprise pour moi aussi. »

Il la regarda un instant. « Je pense que devenir détective est quelque chose d'important. »

Comment savait-il ? Comment savait-il quelque chose qu'elle même n'avait même pas réalisé a propos de son inquiétude ? Elle avait été jalouse de Gina, en partie parce qu'elle avait une grande puissance sur son travail et l'influençait. Et elle, elle n'était juste qu'un flic. Mais elle n'avait même pas réalisé que c'était quelque chose qu'elle pensait que ça lui faisait défaut. Comment diable savait-il?

« Tu ne penses pas que je me sens stupide? Tu m'aides à résoudre des crimes. Je ne fais que les maquiller. »

« Tu es un romancier célèbre ! » répondit-elle. « Tu ne peux pas te sentir stupide! »

« Permet-moi d'en douter » soutient-il. « J'y réfléchis avant et par conséquent, je ne peux rien faire si je n'y ai pas réfléchit. »

Kate rit légèrement et les lèvres de Rick se crispèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à craquer et se mette à rire a son tour. Elle se retourna dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour se calmer, sentant son rire résonner encore dans sa poitrine et contre son oreille dans sa gorge. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et il couvrit son dos de ses mains alors qu'ils commencèrent à se balancer, en dansant sans qu'il n'y ait de musique.

« Je suis sorti avec des tops modèles, des héritières, des actrices, des danseuses, des éditrices - beaucoup de femmes, pour être honnête » dit-il alors qu'ils continuaient de se balancer de droite à gauche. « Mais jamais avec un flic jusque la. »

« Et c'est ta femme idéale ? Une flic? »

« As-tu changé de profession? »

Et il était là, lui donnant les larmes aux yeux d'une façon tellement peu féminine – un constat qu'elle pouvait à peine croire. Comment pouvait-elle être sa femme idéale? Elle se sentait à peine comme une femme chaque jour, et même dans ses autres relations, elle ne s'était jamais sentie si précieuse.

« Je ... Non, je suis encore flic » répondit-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Tu veux me faire une fouille à nu, madame l'agent? » murmura-t-il.

Kate le tapa à l'épaule. « Wow, t'as une façon de tout détruire. Et le jour de mon anniversaire en plus » ajouta t-elle pour faire plus effet.

« Désolé, désolé » rit-il. Elle n'était pas fâchée. Il avait détendu l'atmosphère exactement la où elle en avait besoin.

« Et depuis quand tu le sais ? » Oh, merde. C'était encore sortit sans qu'elle le veuille, comment pouvait elle ne pas se contrôler ?

« Parce que je t'aime » répondit-il dans un souffle. Puis, ils cessèrent de bouger. Il toussa et se racla la gorge. « Comme ma meilleure amie. Je t'aime comme ma meilleure amie, et je tiens à te faire plaisir et t'aider de n'importe quelle façon ... Arrêtes moi quand je commence à divaguer. »

Elle posa une main sur ses lèvres et il inspira avant d'embrasser ses doigts. Parce que Je t'aime. Elle pouvait faire face à ça. Elle pouvait encore respirer. Il lui avait non seulement coupé le souffle mais aussi fait battre son cœur à vitesse incontrôlable et l'avait rendue complètement confuse. Ils restèrent silencieux encore quelques minutes pendant que Kate essayait de se calmer, et Rick tentait de se remettre de son propre lapsus. Il ne voulait pas la faire fuir, comme cela aurait été le cas il y a quelques mois, mais Kate avait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit pour le moment.

« Alexis t'aime » murmurait-il. « Et Je t'aime. Ça ne doit pas vouloir dire quelque chose … pour le moment» poursuivi t-il prudemment.

Elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas de la même façon qu'Alexis l'aimait. Mais ... il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Il essayait de rendre les choses plus faciles et puis au lieu de se sentir terrifiée et choquée, son cœur se remplit de chaleur et de bonheur, elle avait l'envie irrésistible de lui retourner l'appareil.

« Si c'est de ça que nous parlons, alors je pourrais t'aimer en retour » murmurait-elle.

Elle sentit ses bras enserrer sur son dos, puis il tourna la tête et embrassa son front, elle sentit son souffle chaud et ses lèvres douces et fermes contre sa peau. « N'es-tu pas heureuse, Mère est partie? Elle avait une journée à la campagne. »

Kate eut un petit rire. « Imagine les gens que nous pourrions terrifier. »

« Dix dollars si tu le fais à Meredith et que t'arrive a rallier Alexis à ta cause » répondit-il, avant qu'il inspira. « Non, c'est ... wow, ça serait horrible. Désolé. »

Kate déposa un baiser dans son cou. « La vengeance est normale. »

« Ce n'est pas de la vengeance, ou le fait qu'elle m'ait blessé, ou quoi que ce soit, tu sais? J'ai oublié. Je ne peux vraiment plus la sentir. » expliqua t il furieusement.

Kate blottit son nez contre sa peau et il cessa de parler. « Je sais. Je sais que je ne suis pas la fille de rechange, Rick, calmes-toi. »

Il soupira et passa une main de haut en bas de son dos. « Très bien. »

« Mais tu as le droit d'être en colère. Nom de Dieu, Rick, elle me rend dingue, et tu auras bien de la chance si la pire chose que je fais, c'est de nous exhiber devant elle. » Elle le sentit sourire contre elle.

« Tu sais, je trouve que cette face de toi te montrant terriblement possessive est vraiment excitante » admit-il.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être flattée, se sentir insultée, ou tout simplement confuse pour tout ça, donc elle fit comme si de rien était. Il y avait des choses plus importantes et le mieux était de laisser ça dans le fond de son esprit, cette « déclaration » de leur premier «je t'aime», qui n'était pas encore officielle. Mais elle ne voulait pas vraiment penser à tout ça.

Elle bailla et il recula un peu pour regarder un peu plus bas le visage de Kate. « Fatigué? »

« Longue journée » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Et tu n'as pas assez bien dormi » ajouta t-il, en glissant son pouce doucement sous ses yeux, où des cernes étaient cachés par le maquillage qu'elle avait mis.

Elle ne répondait pas à son regard. Elle ne dormait jamais bien à cette époque de l'année, mais ce soir, n'était pas la nuit pour en discuter. Elle ne voulait pas parler de sa mère ce soir. « Peut-être. »

« Les cauchemars? » demanda t il doucement.

Elle secoua la tête. Non, ça n'étaient pas tout à fait à cause des cauchemars. Mais des rêves dans lesquels elle voyait sa mère, et lui parlait, puis sa mère partait pour la laisser seule, transpirante dans son lit, alors non ce n'était pas des cauchemars. Ils faisaient vivre le cauchemar. Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard et il dû voir quelque chose, car il se pencha et posa son front contre le sien, portant ses deux mains en coupe sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé, Kate » murmura t-il.

« Merci » répondit-elle. « Mais je vais bien. »

Il soupira doucement. « Tu sais, pour un flic, tu sais pas mentir. »

Elle plissa les yeux. « Merci » marmonna-t-elle. Personne ne lui avait encore dit ça. Qu'il aille se faire voir.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment avant de s'écarter et de lui tendre la main. « Viens. »

« Où allons-nous? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la conduisait à travers le salon puis dans son bureau, puis vers une porte ou elle n'était jamais rentré auparavant.

Et soudain, elle était dans sa chambre, avec son grand lit king-size et les rideaux assortis. La couette était bleu marine et orange et les oreillers... Les oreillers marine étaient énormes. Il y avait une grande photo d'un éléphant le long d'un mur, et divers autres sculptures étranges ainsi que des photos disposées autour de la petite pièce. Elle agita ses orteils dans le tapis duveteux, et elle sourit lorsqu'elle repéra une photo d'Alexis sur la table de chevet.

« Tu me fais visiter? » demanda elle distraitement alors qu'il la laissait la pour fouiller dans son tiroir du haut.

« Non, tu dormiras ici. La salle de bain est par là » dit-il en revenant se placer devant elle tout en lui tendant un pantalon de jogging et un tee-shirt.

« Rick, je ne sais pas si ... »

« On est pas la pour s'amuser » sourit-il doucement. « Mais je veux que tu ais une bonne nuit de sommeil ce soir. »

« Rick ... » Il semblait ... ça avait l'air bien, et un bon plan, et ça ne serait pas merveilleux de se réveiller dans ses bras? Ne serait-il pas merveilleux de se réveiller au milieu de la nuit, haletante et espérant revoir sa mère, et de le trouver là, le serrant dans ses bras, l'apaisant pour qu'elle se rendorme? Ne serait-il pas agréable de ne pas souffrir seule, du deuil de quelqu'un qui ne reviendrait jamais?

« Allez, fait ça pour moi, pour ton anniversaire? » plaida il, en faisant des yeux suppliant.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche » dit elle en riant.

« Mais tu vas dire oui » sourit-il. Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis hocha la tête, le laissant la pousser doucement vers la salle de bains.

Elle se changea rapidement et plia ses vêtements en pile ordonnée, les laissant sur le large comptoir de pierre. Cette salle de bain n'était pas aussi grand que celle dans les Hamptons, mais il avait aussi une énorme baignoire en marbre et douche à double battant. Et le miroir était encore éclairé, laissant voir à quel point elle avait l'air fatiguée quand elle n'avait plus son maquillage. Elle soupira, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, et puis fini par sortir de la salle de bain pour trouver Rick réglant son réveil, déjà vêtu de son caleçon et d'un tee-shirt propre. Ils avaient les mêmes couleurs de bas en haut.

« On n'est pas mignon comme ça? » demanda t il, joyeusement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

Elle s'assit sur le côté gauche du lit et regarda les photos sur la table de chevet. Maintenant, elle pouvait voir qu'il y en avait une d'Alexis la même que celle qu'elle avait sur son bureau et celui de sa mère et une autre d'Alexis assise sur le canapé, à faire des grimaces à l'objectif. Une photo la surprit cependant, c'était celle ou Alexis et elle étaient au musée. Elle tendit la main et la pris en souriant. Kate se tenait derrière Alexis alors qu'elle se pendait à une balustrade, se tenant sur ses bras, les mains de Kate fermement sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Alexis regardait le T-Rex, et Kate souriait à l'objectif, décontractée, avec des mèches de cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux.

« Ah tu l'as trouvée? » La voix de Rick la fit tressaillir.

« Oh, oui » répondit-elle, en remettant vite la photo pendant qu'il faisait le tour du lit et se mit sous les couvertures.

Elle s'installa dans le lit et se mit à ses côté, riant lorsqu'il passa au dessus d'elle pour éteindre sa lampe de chevet. Il fit une pause avant de se remettre à ses côtés, se penchant pour poser sa bouche sur la sienne, son corps pressant contre elle tout en la poussant sur le matelas avant que sa langue ne trouve la sienne. Elle soupira de bonheur face à ce baiser, content de sentir son poids chaud pressé contre elle. Mais trop vite, il se déplaçait à nouveau, et se glissa à côté d'elle.  
>Elle tourna la tête et regarda la façon dont il la regardait. Son lit était extrêmement confortable, et elle sentit ses yeux se fermer même si elle se débattait pour rester éveillé.<p>

« Bonne nuit, Kate » murmurait-il, se penchant pour embrasser à côté de sa bouche, avant de se mettre contre son flanc, posant son bras chaud et lourd sur son ventre.

Et quand elle se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, les yeux ouverts et le cœur battant, elle fut accueillie par cette image, de Richard Castle endormi sur son épaule. Son souffle chatouillant sa peau et elle pouvait sentir la respiration de sa poitrine contre son bras. Il n'était pas sa mère, et ne pouvait pas la remplacer, mais l'agréable sensation de contentement lui permit d'oublier son rêve.

« Rendors-toi, espèce de folle » marmonna t-il, et elle se mit à rire.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller » murmura-t-elle, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il tourna la tête et embrassa son épaule avant de se déplacer de sorte qu'il était collé contre son dos, pour se rendormir en cuillère. « Juste, dors Kate. »

« Bonne nuit, encore, Rick » répondit-elle, se détendant contre lui avant que les limbes du sommeil la rattrape une fois de plus.  
>Avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, elle entendit un faible murmure, « Joyeux anniversaire, Kate. Je t'aime. »<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir!** Quoi vous m'attendiez?! Ah ben si j'avais su j'me serais dépêchée! *sifflote* LOL. Plus sérieusement ces derniers mois ont été compliqués. Nouveau boulot, heures sup', puis problèmes de PC... Sans compter les fêtes de fin d'année. La vie quoi. Sur ce, j'en profite pour vous souhaiter une bonne année (je dois sans doute être la dernière pour le coup ^^) et j'espère que celle ci vous portera change (avec un 13 dedans on peut se douter).

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews très gentilles. Et je m'excuse vraiment d'avoir mis si longtemps. Mais il est difficile de se remettre en scelle. En tout cas, pas de panique j'ai déjà commencé la traduction du début du chapitre suivant. J'essaye de tenir mes bonnes résolutions ^^. J'aurais voulu marquer le coup en postant le 1er a nouveau... (1 er décembre...) Eh oui! Ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai commencé [OMG, je sais je vais lentement]. Mais vous y verrez le bout! Promis juré!

**Résumé :** C'était l'anniversaire de Kate, 24 ans c'est pas rien!

**Petite note :** Je pense que dans ce chapitre il y a de tout, l'amour, la joie, la peine, la jalousie... Ca valait le coup d'attendre!

**Merci encore** d'être si patients! Et un **grand merci** a mon correcteur qui doit s'arracher pas mal de fois les cheveux avec mes explications étranges. **Merci** aussi a Sara7 ou AlwaysKateBeckett (je pense que certains d'entre vous la connaissent plus sous ce nom la ^^) qui aide mon correcteur... Elle doit mieux me comprendre que lui des fois ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 18:<p>

Kate leva les yeux vers le plafond, sans le regarder. Elle respirait de manière irrégulière et elle pouvait sentir la sueur qui coulait dans son cou et sur son oreiller trempé. C'était l'aube, elle avait à peine dormi, mais Kate savait qu'elle ne retrouverait pas le sommeil de toute façon. Elle était là, essayant de se forcer à se calmer. Mais les larmes et la douleur continuaient de la détruire intérieurement ce n'était pas réel, mais ça y ressemblait tellement et ça la pénétrait.

Le ciel était couvert dehors, Kate tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et regarda les quelques gouttes de pluie qui frappaient et glissaient sur la vitre. Compter les gouttes de pluie contre la vitre était plus facile que de compter les jours, les heures, les semaines, les mois, les années et le nombre de vies qui s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait perdu sa mère. Depuis qu'elle avait embrassé sa mère. Depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé. Depuis qu'elle l'avait aimé et que sa mère l'avait aimé en retour.

Elle pouvait rester là toute la journée, regarder les gouttes de pluie glisser contre sa fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller au travail, elle avait échangé son jour de congé. Elle n'avait pas à se lever. Elle n'avait pas à se nourrir, ou à se doucher, ou faire un effort pour être normale. Et elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'intention. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait jusque la. Chaque année le même rituel. À trois environ, elle se levait et enfilait des vêtements, prenait ses clés et allait au cimetière regarder la pierre tombale sans vie qui était censé représenter sa mère.

Elle était plantée là, sous la pluie... Au moins, il ne neigeait pas comme l'an dernier. Elle avait eu un mauvais rhume une semaine après, car elle était restée dans le froid pendant deux heures, vêtu d'un simple pull et d'un jeans. Madison ne l'avait pas lâché à ce propos, et Esposito s'était plaint de ses éternuements, mais elle n'avait pas voulu y faire attention. Être harcelé par ses amis était en soit, assez énervant, mais ça n'avait pas duré, si ce n'est que Rick s'y était mis aussi. Mais il avait été gentil à ce sujet, en l'aidant sans vraiment rien dire. Il l'avait forcée à regarder tant de films ou elle s'endormait sur son épaule a chaque fois ou de l'amadouer avec des dîners supplémentaires pour qu'il puisse remplir son assiette avec pleins de nourriture. Elle le laissait faire, en partie parce que riposter signifiait qu'elle avait un problème, et en partie parce que c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui prenait soin d'elle.

Elle avait sauté le dîner de cette semaine parce qu'elle avait du travailler. Alexis avait été déçu, mais avait compris. Kate détestait l'idée de la laisser tomber, mais elle n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour la divertir et avoir l'air heureuse, surtout pas cette semaine, et surtout pas aujourd'hui.

Elle n'avait jamais vu qui que ce soit durant cette occasion. Elle avait appelé son père, la nuit précédente, et ils avaient eu une courte et triste conversation. Il passerait la journée avec son parrain des AA, et ils allaient pêcher ensemble avant le début de l'hiver. Il n'avait pas paru emballé de faire ça, mais au moins il ne noierait pas son chagrin dans l'alcool, et Kate pourrait faire sa journée sans avoir à se soucier en plus de lui.

Les minutes devinrent des heures, et Kate était là, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues, et les sanglots ravager son visage, sans se soucier de savoir si elle avait raison, ou si elle était pathétique, trop triste ou si elle avait raison. Elle ne se souciait de rien aujourd'hui. Ça n'avait pas d'importance aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, elle pourrait être aussi triste qu'elle le voulait, parce que sa mère était morte, et qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Et sa mère lui manquait tellement que c'était comme si elle n'aurait jamais assez de larmes pour la pleurer.

Mais même aussi triste et déprimée qu'elle était, elle avait besoin de manger et Kate dut finalement sortir du lit pour aller dans la cuisine. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se regarder dans le miroir car elle savait que tout ce qu'elle verrait n'était pas digne d'être vu aujourd'hui. Elle se fit du pain grillé et se fit même un œuf, ça n'avait pas de goût ni d'odeur. Elle ne fit même pas attention, même si elle avait pu, elle était était trop mal aujourd'hui pour s'en préoccuper.

En transe, elle erra dans son salon et s'avachit sur le canapé, tirant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Ca n'avait pas d'importance où elle se trouvait, ou comment elle s'était assise, ou sur quoi elle s'asseyait; sa mère était morte. Sa mère avait été assassinée, et les responsables ne seraient probablement jamais emprisonnés. Et Kate n'avait pas de contrôle sur quoique ce soit. Elle ne pouvait pas la ramener. Elle ne pouvait pas les attraper. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si tout allait bien, comme faire un baiser sur un pansement. Il s'agissait d'une plaie trop grosse pour être pansée, ou bandée, avec ou sans le baiser. Et chaque année, elle ressentait la même chose.

La guérison qu'elle avait fait et la thérapie qu'elle avait suivie ainsi que l'effort qu'elle avait fait à mettre sa vie en ordre durant ses deux dernières années ne semblait pas avoir de répercutions sur aujourd'hui. Elle avait espéré que ça ferait moins mal, que les souvenirs dans la cuisine préparant un repas, ou assise dans l'escalier de secours pour la nouvelle année seraient des souvenirs plus heureux que malheureux. Sa thérapie ne l'avait elle pas guérie? Ça ne devrait pas être plus facile maintenant?

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Même accepter tout ça ne rendait pas meilleure cette sombre réalité, du moins pas pour aujourd'hui. Elle aurait voulu regarder des photos et des souvenirs à rire et à fêter ça avec sa mère aujourd'hui, plutôt que de fêter son deuil. Mais la seule pensée de toucher sa boîte de photos lui mit les larmes aux yeux, et sa poitrine lui faisait si mal déjà que rire serait probablement la dernière chose à faire. C'était inutile, et elle n'essayait même pas de le rendre ce jour meilleur. La journée se terminerait, et elle se réveillerait demain pour continuer à vivre sa vie. Ce n'était qu'un jour, tant pis si elle souffrait.

La sonnette retentit. Kate tourna brusquement la tête et fixa la porte, confuse. Personne ne lui avait jamais rendu visite ce jour la jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle avait prévenu tout le monde, pas au début, mais depuis personne n'avait essayé de pénétrer chez elle. Et elle savait qu'elle avait dit à Rick de la laisser, même s'il avait protesté. La sonnette retentit à nouveau et força Kate à se lever. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis sur son visage, essuyant les traces de larmes, puis elle se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à un énorme bouquet de fleurs, avec une petite enveloppe blanche. Il n'y avait personne en vue, juste le bouquet. Kate se pencha et ramassa les fleurs jaunes, mauves et blanches, confuse. Elle les emporta et ferma la porte doucement. Après les avoir mises sur la table, elle récupéra la petite carte et l'ouvrit non sans apréhention. Elle sentit son visage se fendre d'un mince sourire, le premier de sa journée, lorsqu'elle lut :

_Katherine,__  
><em>_  
>Je n'ai jamais aimé les règles, mais ca ne veu<em>_t pas dire qu'on ne peut__ pas passer au travers. Au lieu de te voir, alors, je t'envoie ceci. Espérons que ça égayera cette journée sombre, et peut-être même ca te fera sourire. La moitié est pour toi, l'autre moitié pour ta mère, si tu le veux bien. Tu peux lui __dire qu'elles sont de toi. Je m'en fiche. Mais je voulais faire quelque chose pour elle et pour toi.__  
><em>_  
>Saches que nous pensons à toi et si <em>_tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit__, n'hésite pas à appeler.__  
><em>_  
>Je t'aime,<em>_  
><em>_  
>Rick (Alexis et mère, qui ne sont pas ici en ce moment, t'envoie<em>_nt__ aussi beaucoup d'amour.)_

Kate caressa la note, puis se pencha pour sentir les fleurs. Elles sentaient tellement bon, il y avait ce quelque chose, cette odeur qui ramenait Kate dans le salon de la maison de son enfance, où sa mère gardait toujours un vase de fleurs, qui, maintenant qu'elle s'en souvient, ressemblaient étrangement à celles-ci. Soit Rick avait eu de la chance, soit il avait parlé à son père. De toute façon, elle ne put se détacher de son sourire et rangea le billet dans la poche du grand sweat-shirt qu'elle portait.

Tout d'un coup elle n'avait plus envie de rester dans son appartement. La pluie continuait à tomber dehors, mais elle voulait aller voir sa mère. Alors elle récupéra un col roulé et un jean puis mit une paire de bottes de pluie. Elle attacha ses cheveux en chignon et se sécha le visage avec une serviette pour essuyer les larmes de ses dernières heures. Puis elle enroula une écharpe autour de son cou et enfila son manteau à pois, récupérant les fleurs dans un bras et son sac dans l'autre. Elle mit le billet dans son sac et sortit, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Le trajet en taxi vers le cimetière semblait être interminable sous cette pluie. La ville était dense et les klaxons des voitures résonnaient dans la tête de Kate. Elle posa son front contre la vitre froide du taxi et regarda les bâtiments défiler sous ses yeux. Pourquoi son esprit lui jouait il des mauvais tours en lui rappelant des images ou sa mère riait, souriait, fronçait des sourcils, pleurait, dansait, chantait, cuisinait, l'embrassait, la caressait, lui donnait tout cet amour. Chaque image qu'elle aimait et qui défilait dans sa tête était aussi tragique qu'une autre, et Kate ne put s'empêcher de soupirer doucement. Elle ne se concentrait pas sur n'importe quels souvenirs, juste ceux qu'elle aimait et qui la rendait triste. Mais elle avait au moins la chance de se souvenir encore de ces choses – de l'odeur de son parfum, la forme de son sourire et elle pouvait encore voir sa mère très distinctement lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux.

Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, mais l'une de ses peurs les plus profondes était qu'un jour, elle oublie tout. Et ce serait probablement la chose plus terrible et affreuse que de se faire agresser ou d'avoir un rêve brisé.

Le taxi s'arrêta, et elle paya le chauffeur, en murmurant un « Merci » d'un ton dur tandis qu'elle sortait de la voiture. Elle ignora le regard du chauffeur de taxi qui la laissa là, debout face au cimetière, déjà presque trempée. Mais elle ne le sentait qu'a peine. Ses pieds la guidèrent vers la porte et elle descendit les longues allées sinueuses où se tenaient des tombes de chaque coté. Il faisait sombre et lugubre, dans un des livres de Rick, ça aurait pu être poétique. Mais la, en l'occurrence elle ne faisait que se promener dans un cimetière sous une pluie battante, trempée jusqu'à l'os. C'était loin d'être poétique. Elle savait que demain, lorsqu'elle se retrouverait avec un mal de tête carabiné, elle serait pathétique. Elle s'en fichait.

Elle ralentit lorsqu'elle atteignit la rangée près du chêne, grand et vieux. Ses pas se firent plus lourds lorsqu'elle approcha de la grande pierre tombale grise. Elle était a même le sol, rectangulaire et nette, avec des mots gravés sur la surface brillante du granit.

_Johanna Beckett,__  
><em>_  
>De 1951<em>_ à 1999._

Il n'y avait pas d'autre inscription, ou une citation, ou un message en sa mémoire. Ni son père, ni elle n'avait pu penser à quelque chose digne pour son dernier lieu de repos. C'était simple, rien à voir avec une pierre tombale ou l'on honore la femme qui a tant donné a ce monde, et à sa famille.

Kate regarda fixement. Elle n'avait jamais été étrangère à la mort. Ses quatre grands-parents étaient morts quand elle était enfant, et elle avait connu trois des quatre qui avaient été enterrés. Mais l'idée même qu'elle se tenait maintenant face aux restes de sa mère, enterrée dans le sol froid et humide, qui ne reviendrait plus jamais, qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais voir, ni la sentir a ses cotés la remplit d'une tristesse immense.

Elle avait pensé, un bref instant, avoir recours à la crémation, de sorte que son père et elle conserve un peu d'elle chacun chez eux. Mais elle avait réalisé à quel point c'était horrible, de l'avoir dans la chambre, sans qu'elle soit vraiment là avec eux. C'est pourquoi, elle n'avait jamais mentionné ce fait. Mais maintenant, elle voulait plus que ce bout de métal froid autour de son cou et d'une pierre tombale devant laquelle elle se trouvait.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, laissant l'air humide remplir ses poumons, puis elle se mit à parler, les lèvres complètement gercées. « Salut, Maman » murmura-t-elle, en regardant la pierre tombale. « Je ... je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir à quelle point tu me manques, hein? » Elle eut un petit rire amer. « Je veux dire, tu le sais déja, n'est-ce pas? Tu sais... Mon Dieu, tu dois être tellement en colère contre nous. »

Sans réfléchir, elle s'agenouilla devant la tombe, sentant l'eau sur ses genoux a travers son pantalon. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire? Elle était déjà trempée. Elle posa doucement les fleurs dessus et regarda le contraste bizarre des fleurs jaune sur le gris du marbre. Les fleurs étaient encore belle, même gorgé d'eau sur ce sol boueux.

« Rick m'a donné ça, pour toi » murmura-t-elle, laissant ses pensées imaginer le dialogue. C'était sa mère. Ou, du moins, elle pouvait imaginer que c'était sa mère sa vraie mère, assise là, à l'écouter alors qu'elle lui ouvrait son cœur. « Il est génial, maman. Tu serais ... je pense que tu l'aimerais, vraiment. »

Elle soupira. « Je pense que moi aussi. Je l'aime vraiment, je veux dire. Nous nous disons ce mot depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Et, en ce moment, c'est juste ce genre d'amour amical, tu sais? » Kate fit un petit rire. « Ouais, c'est stupide. Mais c'est juste ... il a sa maman et sa fille. Et je sais que j'adore sa fille, mais j'ai l'impression que ça prendra un sens que lorsque ça sera vraiment réel, c'est aussi simple que ça. C'est le bon, maman. Mais je n'ai que 24 ans, tu comprends? »

Kate passa une main dans ses cheveux qui étaient tombé de son chignon, trempés par la pluie. « Je sais que tu n'avais que 26 ans quand tu as rencontré papa. Mais c'était ... c'était différent, tu vois. Je veux dire, je les connais depuis presque un an maintenant. Et j'adore Alexis. Mon Dieu » sourit-elle, trouvant cela étrange en cet endroit, « Tu l'adorerais aussi. Elle est brillante, maman. Et si précoce. J'aimerais que tu puisses les voir ensemble. Ils me rappellent papa et moi, tu sais. Et elle est si douce, elle adore les câlins. Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi ils m'ont trouvé moi, mais c'est comme ça. Et je ... Je ne veux plus jamais les perdre. »

Elle s'assit un instant, imaginant tout ça. Si elle parlait vraiment à sa mère, que dirait-elle vraiment ? Serait-elle en train de sourire? Serait-elle en train de lui serrer la main et de lui dire de ne pas les laisser partir? Lui dirait-elle de se battre pour garder cette chaleur humaine, cet amour et ce bonheur dans sa vie, parce qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle l'avait mérité?

« J'ai peur » murmura Kate. « Parce que c'est tellement vrai, maman. Et je ne veux pas tout gâcher, mais je ... et il le sait, tu comprends? Il est là depuis mes derniers cauchemars et ma crise de panique de l'an dernier. Et je lui ai parlé de toi – que du positif, ne craint rien. Alors, il sait. Mais ... mais que faire si je ne suis pas assez bien, tu sais? Et ... si ça ne fonctionne pas, maman, je ne sais pas ce que je fe... ça me ferait trop mal. »

Elle agrippa le tissu humide de son manteau de ses mains. « Mais tu me dirais de foncer, n'est ce pas ? Tu es la seule qui m'ait laissé conduire ma moto, non? Tu me laisserais prendre ce risque. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir et leva les yeux vers la pluie qui fouettait son visage. « Tu me manques » murmura-t-elle au ciel. « Tu me manques tellement, maman » ajouta t elle, se sentant faible d'un coup. « Et j'aurais vraiment besoin de tes bras en ce moment. »

Elle baissa la tête vers la pierre tombale et soupira, tendant la main pour lisser la pierre. « Tu serais sans doute en train de me crier dessus pour que je rentre enfiler quelque chose de chaud » murmura t-elle. « Et je commence à geler, car il ne doit pas faire plus de 10 degrés dehors. Je promets de prendre un parapluie la prochaine fois » ajouta t-elle en riant faiblement.

Elle se leva lentement à cause de ses muscles raidis par le froid. Elle mit ses mains dans ses poches, comme si ça allait l'aider, puis ferma les yeux. « Je t'aime. »

Elle se retourna et se dirigea hors du cimetière, se sentant étrangement mieux vis a vis de certains points, comme si, en ayant admit tout ça à sa mère, ça avait effectivement résolu un problème en quelque sorte. Peut-être que son subconscient serait prêt à lui en parler un jour. Mais en ce moment, sa priorité était de rentrer se réchauffer et d'avoir des vêtements secs, ou elle allait vraiment attraper la mort.

Elle héla un taxi et frissonna une fois à l'intérieur. La conductrice lui lança un regard furieux. « Tu met de l'eau partout », dit-elle avec un fort accent étranger.

« Désolé » marmonna Kate.

« C'est bon » répondit la femme. « Où va t on? »

Kate donna l'adresse, puis s'emmitoufla dans un coin du taxi, essayant de créer sa propre chaleur corporelle. Elle n'y parvint pas et le trajet fut long jusqu'à son appartement. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur de son immeuble, après avoir payé son chauffeur ignorant les regards désapprobateur de ses voisins, lorsqu'elle monta dans l'ascenseur. Elle eut de violents frissons et c'est avec les doigts tremblants qu'elle fouilla dans son sac pour récupérer sa clé afin de rentrer chez elle.

Elle se déshabilla et porta le tas dans la salle de bain où elle jeta ses vêtements dans le sèche linge, elle accrocha son manteau a pois sur le porte manteau sautant d'un pied sur l'autre, complètement frigorifiée dans ses sous-vêtements. Elle courut vers sa chambre et prit un gros sweat-shirt et un jogging, attrapant une serviette pour sécher ses cheveux mouillés. Le besoin d'être sec et au chaud l'avait empêchée de penser à d'autres choses, mais maintenant... elle regarda autour de sa chambre et le vide et la douleur se firent à nouveau ressentir.

Parler à sa mère généralement l'aidait à aller mieux, et aujourd'hui, ne faisait pas exception. Elle se sentait simplement triste, au lieu de se sentir misérable et inutile, mais c'était une tristesse angoissante, Kate retomba sur son lit et regarda le plafond une nouvelle fois. Il n'était que cinq heure, elle avait toute la nuit devant elle. C'était la partie de la journée qu'elle détestait vraiment, quand le désespoir tournait à la mélancolie et aux souvenirs. Le désespoir, elle comprenait. Elle pourrait très bien y sombrer et s'y cacher tellement il était grand. La tristesse était simplement là, récurrente, et toujours présente. Elle ne partirait pas demain, elle serait enfouie au fond d'elle.

Le téléphone portable qu'elle avait laissé sur sa table de chevet sonna. D'un air hébété, elle le récupéra pour le mettre contre son oreille, sachant déjà qui était au bout du fil. Qui d'autre pourrait appeler?

« Beckett » dit-elle doucement.

« Hey, » murmura Rick.

« Salut » répondit-elle, pas du tout surprise, et même pas en colère. Elle s'en fichait, et c'était le pire. Elle ne s'en souciait même pas, maintenant. C'est durant ce moment de la journée ou elle avait une totale absence d'émotion.

« Je voulais juste t'appeler pour te faire un petit coucou et parce que ...», il prit une grande inspiration. « Parce que je ne pouvais pas ne pas le faire, et je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça. »

« Ne le sois pas » elle se mit à sourire, même si c'était un sourire timide et triste. « Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Vraiment? »

« "Merci pour les fleurs. »

« De rien » répondit-il. « Comment ... comment vas-tu? »

« Je vais bien » lui dit-elle, honnêtement. C'était le cas. Et dans quelques heures, la journée serait terminée et peu importe la raison, la vie continuerait.

« Kate » il soupira.

« Non, vraiment, je vais bien. Je suis allé au cimetière et je l'ai vue. Les fleurs étaient superbes. »

« S'il te plaît dis-moi que tu avais un parapluie. »

Kate se mit à rire et grâce a ce qu'il avait dit, elle se mit a sourire vraiment. Sa mère aurait voulu qu'elle soit heureuse. Et sa mère lui aurait botté les fesses si elle était allée la voir sous une pluie battante sans parapluie, tout comme elle était sûre que Rick l'aurait fait. « J'aurais voulu que tu la rencontre » répondit-elle, au lieu de répondre à sa question. « Vous vous seriez très bien entendus. »

Il fit une pause. « Tu es trempé, c'est ça? »

« Exact. Vous les mecs vous avez cette capacité à lire dans les esprit comme les ninjas » rit-elle.

« Jedi. L'esprit Jedi, Kate » répondit Rick. « Mais serieusement? Combien de temps es tu restée la bas? »

« Une heure? » dit-elle, en se demandant elle même. « Peut-être un peu plus. »

« Es ce que tu vas bien? » Elle pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Oui, vraiment Rick, je te le promets » répondit-elle. « Je suis au chaud dans un sweat-shirt maintenant. »

« Et tu as mangé? »

« Je sais prendre soin de moi » elle fit un petit rire. « Mais oui. »

« Récemment? »

Elle grinça des dents. « Dans quel sens récemment? »

« Je vais te commander à manger » répondit-il. « Qu'est ce que tu veux? »

« Rick, tu n'as pas à ... »

« Hey » sa voix était calme. « Je sais que je ne devrais pas. Mais je te l'ai dit il y a quelques semaines, et je vais te le dire encore une fois, parce qu'apparemment tu n'écoutes pas. C'est mon travail de prendre soin de toi. Et je veux prendre soin de toi. Et si je ne peux pas être là pour réellement le faire moi-même, je peux très bien te commander la cuisine indienne que tu aimes, d'accord? «

Kate sourit doucement. « Oui, d'accord. »

« Très bien. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, elle écouta sa respiration. Elle avait même envie de venir simplement se blottir dans ses bras et d'y dormir pour le reste de la nuit. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment elle même, et ce n'était pas ce qui était question pour aujourd'hui.

« Es-tu sûr que je ne devrais pas ... »

« Richard » dit elle pour l'arrêter. « Tu as déjà fait beaucoup. Je vais bien, et je vais manger et demain tu pourras me forcer à me reposer, mais je dois ... Je dois le faire moi-même. »

« D'accord. » Sa réponse était calme et résigné. « Tu es vraiment fort pour ton bien, tu sais ? »

Elle soupira. « Je dois être flatté? »

« Tu devrais l'être » rit-il. « Je vais appeler pour la commande. Pain supplémentaire? »

« Si tu veux » soupira-t-elle. « Et Rick? »

« Oui? »

« Merci » murmura-t-elle.

« Tout ce que tu veux, Katherine. Et je le pense. »

Elle sourit. « Je te verrai demain. »

« A demain. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi » répondit-elle, comme elle le faisait toujours.

Ils raccrochèrent et Kate mit le téléphone contre sa poitrine en souriant. Lui répondre ça était facile et agréable l'entendre à chaque fois de sa bouche lui serrait l'estomac à chaque fois, c'était une sorte de sentiment qu'elle commençait à aimer. Elle tendit la main pour attraper son collier dans son chandail. Elle fit tourner la bague autour de ses doigts et regarda comme elle brillait doucement avec la lumière de la lampe. « Oh maman, j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu le rencontre. »

(...)

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, tu te caches dans ton bureau? » demanda Kate la semaine suivante, elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur puis attendit, adossée contre le mur.

« Je suis dans la chambre » murmura Rick d'un air maussade. « T'arrive bientôt? »

« Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que le mieux c'est de faire demi-tour. Cette après-midi m'a l'air très mal partie » dit Kate alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pour qu'elle puisse rentrer. Elle le taquinait, mais une partie d'elle même était vraiment tenté de retourner chez elle.

« Aides-moi ne me laisses pas tout seul » supplia t il. Elle pouvait presque le voir suppliant, ses poings agrippant la couette.

« Détends-toi, Rick » rit-elle. « Je suis en chemin. Et tu sais, tu pourrais sortir pour que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter à elle, ça serait trop bizarre » poursuivi Kate alors qu'elle sortait et qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Tu n'as qu'à utiliser ta clé » répondit-il. Elle pouvait l'entendre le sourire.

« On ne va pas commencer la journée à se prendre la tête, d'accord? J'arrive, je vais frapper à la porte. Je raccroche. » Elle coupa son téléphone et le glissa dans sa poche, frappant à la porte. Elle écoutait, en secouant l'ourlet de son pull en V qu'elle portait sous son manteau à pois. Il avait dit que c'était occasionnel, mais elle aurait porté un pantalon robe et des talons de toute façon. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec son ex femme d'actrice. Rien du tout.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Rick qui lui souriait. « Hey » lui dit-il doucement.

« Hey » répondit-elle il inclina la tête dans une question silencieuse alors qu'il se glissait à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte pour aller la rejoignit dans le couloir. « Quoi de neuf? »

« Pas grand-chose » répondit-il, la prenant dans ses bras dans un mouvement soudain et l'embrassant tendrement. Elle grimaça de surprise puis enroula ses bras autour de son cou, en partie parce qu'il l'embrassait et la faisait toujours défaillir à ne plus sentir ses jambes, et en partie aussi parce qu'il lui avait fait perdre l'équilibre.

Ils se séparèrent, après un moment langoureux et Kate se mit à rire. « Heureux de me voir? »

« Tu n'as pas idée » murmura t-il. « Mais, nous devrions rentrer ... »

« Ah, vous êtes là » dit Martha, passant furtivement près de la porte. « Bonjour, Kate. »

« Bonjour Martha » Kate se mit à rougir, s'éloignant de Rick et remonta son chandail. « Comment allez-vous? »

« Seule sans vous deux. Maintenant rentrez. » Kate et Rick se mirent à rire et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, comme des enfants pris en faute ... en train de s'embrasser dans le couloir. Ils étaient vraiment comme une petite famille. Une famille un peu bizarre.

Rick prit alors le manteau de Kate et l'accrocha sur le portant, tandis que Martha prit le bras de Kate pour l'entraîner vers la cuisine.

« Dieu merci, vous êtes là, ma chère » murmurait-elle. «Je commençais à devenir folle. »

« sacré thème, aujourd'hui » répondit Kate, en regardant dans le salon, où elle pouvait voir une tête de cheveux épais et rouge, de dos. « Qu'est ce que c'est? »

« Une sorcière ? Oui » murmura-Martha.

« Martha » avertit Kate en riant alors que la vieille femme poussait un soupir dramatique et se laissait tomber sur l'un des tabourets. Elle comprit d'où Rick tenait cet air dramaturge, mais elle n'était pas tellement habituée de le voir chez Martha.

« Voyez par vous-même, si vous ne me croyez pas » dit elle en haussant les épaules, tout en saisissant un bâton carotte dans un grand bol sur sa gauche.

Le loft ressemblait à la même chose que lorsqu'elle était partie l'autre soir, énormément décoré, avec des banderoles, des ballons et des confettis colorés éparpillés partout. La table à manger était recouverte d'une nappe Harry Potter et une avalanche de serviettes en papier, des assiettes, des tasses et des ustensiles en plastique. Le comptoir arborait différents bols d'en-cas et confiseries, et Kate pouvait encore voir deux petites tables que Rick devait avoir mis en place près de la salle de séjour, avec seize capes, baguettes et chapeaux disposés avec soin.

« Vous avez fait un bon travail vous deux » ajouta Martha alors que Rick les rejoignaient pour se tenir près de Kate, sa main frottant de bas en haut le dos de Kate.

« Merci » lui dit Rick. « Prête? » demanda t il, hochant la tête vers le salon.

« Bien sûr » répondit Kate en prenant une profonde respiration pour se calmer. Elle avait réussi à se convaincre d'y aller, qu'elle pourrait le faire. Elle pouvait répondre à Meredith et etre polie, sans qu'il n'y ait aucuns conflits, pas d'accusations et pas de roulement d'yeux qui pourrait mettre Alexis mal à l'aise.

Bien que, lorsqu'elle entendit le rire nasillard, au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait d'eux, le self contrôle qui aurait du résister à toute épreuve vacilla un peu. « Meredith » l'interpella Rick, la stoppant dans une guerre de chatouilles qu'elle avait avec Alexis.

Mais Kate n'eut pas le temps d'observer la femme bien habillée en face d'elle. « Kate! » dit Alexis, en sautant sur elle pour l'étreindre.

Kate se mit à rire et fit virevolter la fillette afin de les empêcher, avec l'élan d'Alexis, qu'elles ne tombent. « Joyeux anniversaire! » dit-elle. « Alors, Avoir 8 ans ça fait quoi ? »

« C'est de la joie » sourit Alexis. « Et ça rime »

« Exact. Je parie que ton papa a trouvé ça très intelligent. »

« Pas toi ? » demanda la jeune fille en faisant la moue.

Kate se mit à sourire. « Si, mais je parie que ton père a du mettre cinq bonnes minutes avant de comprendre, non? »

Alexis fit un petit rire. « Dix ». La petite se retourna et Kate porta enfin son attention vers Meredith, qui était plus grande, plus mince, et encore plus belle en vraie. Fantastique.

« Vous devez être Kate, la nounou? » demanda Meredith, en les regardant avec un léger froncement de sourcils sur son visage de porcelaine.

Rick ouvrit la bouche de surpise et Kate serra les dents, mais lui offrit un sourire. « En fait, non. Je suis ... »

« Elle n'est pas ma nounou, maman » dit Alexis en soupirant. « Je t'ai parlé de Kate. C'est ma ... » Elle s'arrêta et regarda Kate. « Mon amie? »

« Oui, c'est ça » sourit Kate, passant une main sur la tresse d'Alexis, qui contrastait avec l'uniforme foncé de Poudlard qu'elle portait. « Je suis Kate, une amie de la famille. Ravi de vous rencontrer » dit-elle avec un faux sourire, tendant la main vers Meredith.

Meredith la prit avec un sourire poli, mais il n'y avait pas plus de chaleur dans son sourire. Sa poignée de main était une vraie torture. Bon, au moins maintenant, Kate pourrait canaliser tous les sentiments négatifs qu'elle avait développés, dans les deux dernières minutes à haïr sa poignée de main trop féroce. Eh oh ! C'était pas un jus de fruit à secouer, juste une poignée de main.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer aussi » répondit Meredith. Sa voix était douce, presque écœurante. Mais elle était belle, et gracieuse, et Kate elle pût voir ce que Rick avait vu en elle. « Tu ne m'a rien dit... au sujet de Kate » ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers Rick.

Rick lui jeta un regard mauvais. « Je l'ai fait, en fait. Mais tu étais prise sur une scène de tournage. »

« Tout mon être est voué à la scène comme lui a ses bouquins » dit Meredith en regardant Kate. Kate entendit un grognement provenant de la cuisine et dû réprimer un sourire aux pitreries de Martha. Meredith n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. « Quand l'un de nous est trop imprégné de son art, la communication est impossible. »

« Elle a raison » intervint Rick, capturant le regard de Kate et lui fit un clin d'oeil. « Impossible de m'en sortir. Cris d'enfants, incendie? Rien à faire, j'écris. »

Alexis fit un petit rire et leva les yeux vers Kate. « Ils plaisantent beaucoup», murmura-t-elle.

« Eh bien, je savais pour ton papa » répondit Kate. « C'est ce dont tu as hérité. »

« Et ses yeux » ajouta Meredith. « On se disputait souvent à ce sujet Martha et moi, peut-être que vous pourriez trancher ce débat. Est-ce qu'Alexis ressemble plus à Rick et Martha ou plus moi ? »

Kate regarda successivement Meredith, Rick et Martha, puis Alexis. Ça pouvait être un moment déterminant. Elle pourrait dire qu'Alexis ressemblait plus à Meredith, et tomber dans les bonnes grâces de celle ci, ce qui pourrait éviter des maladresses et l'hostilité qui semblait rugir sous son masque faussement joyeux. Ou encore, elle pourrait dire qu'Alexis ressemblait plus à Rick et Martha, et faire taire cette espèce de pimbêche. Décision difficile à prendre.

« Je suis désolé Meredith, mais je pense qu'elle ressemble plus à Rick et Martha, même si elle a vos cheveux. »

Martha se mit à rire et Rick à sourire. Kate sentit le regard d'Alexis vers sa mère puis vers Kate, visiblement pas très sûr de la réaction qui allait se produire. Meredith, pour sa part, avait l'air plutôt neutre, mais elle s'anima rapidement.

« Eh bien, je suppose que vous gagnez, Martha » lui dit-elle poliment. « Mais oui, elle a mes cheveux. »

« Ils commencent à être trop longs » rajouta Alexis, secouant sa tête. « Je crois que je vais les couper. »

« Oh, non, ne fais pas ça! » Gémit Meredith. « C'est tellement plus joli quand ils sont longs. »

« Mais il y a toujours des nœuds tout le temps » expliqua Alexis. « Et Kate, toi ou Gram vous n'êtes pas la tous les matins pour me les brosser ! »

« Il faut souffrir pour être belle, ma chérie » répondit Meredith, en s'asseyant et tapotant la place à côté d'elle. « Et j'aime te faire des coiffures. »

Alexis regarda sa mère puis Kate, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Meredith se pencha pour prendre une gorgée de sa boisson et ne le remarqua même pas, Kate si. Elle sourit à Alexis et la poussa vers sa mère, quittant la chaleur de ses petits bras lorsque la petite recula pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Meredith passa un bras autour de sa fille, et se penchant pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.

Rick passa ses bras derrière Kate et intensifia son étreinte autour de sa taille, l'attirant vers lui. Il se pencha pour appuyer son front sur sa tempe. « Tu ne vas pas partir en courrant? » murmura t il à son oreille.

Kate le poussa de l'épaule. « Non, ça va. »

« Tu es géniale » répondit-il, sa main serrant sa hanche. « Merci de faire tout ça. »

« Hé, une fille n'a huit ans qu'une fois dans sa vie » sourit Kate. Elle pourrait surmonter ça. Et si Meredith allait de son coté, elles n'auraient probablement pas d'autre moment pour discuter. « Il y aura combien de parents à cette fiesta, déja? »

« Probablement une dizaine » répondit Rick. « Ils seront bientôt là. »

« Est ce que mon père a fait parvenir un cadeau? » Demanda t elle.

Rick hocha la tête contre celle de Kate. « Oui. Puis-je avoir son numéro pour que je puisse l'appeler et le remercier? Ou est-ce qu'il va bientôt revenir dîner? »

Kate sourit. Elle aimait ça, leurs dîners familiaux. Elle aimait le souffle chaud de Rick contre son visage. Elle ignorait le sentiment un peu triomphant qu'elle avait en sachant leur position face à Meredith, qui lui faisait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé avant. Parce qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de personne.

« Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait venir dîner, la semaine prochaine, non? Vous avez peut etre besoin de vous organiser de votre coté? » Demanda t elle en désignant Meredith d'un vague mouvement de main, tandis qu'il dégageait une mèche de cheveux qui avait glissé sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps à se coiffer aujourd'hui, et ne les avaient pas atachés juste parce qu'elle connaissait Rick, et qu'il aimait jouer avec ses boucles.

« Ca dépend de l'endroit où elle sera » soupira t-il.

« Elle va rester ici? » questionna Kate pâlissante, ses mots s'échappèrent tel un murmure.

Sa main se crispa sur sa taille. « Non, elle aimerait, mais je ne souhaite pas. Elle a débarqué il y a deux heures avec tous ses bagages. Mais je ne vais pas me battre avec elle avant la fete. »

La sonnette retentit avant que Kate ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, et Alexis était déjà debout, dérapant pour passer devant Martha, qui avait déjà commencé se diriger vers la porte. Elles l'ouvrirent ensemble et Kate entendit la voix de Paige toutes les deux avait l'air excitées par la fête. Elles réapparurent, portant un grand cadeau qu'elles durent porter à deux.

Kate se mit à rire et s'éloigna de Rick pour les aider à l'amener vers la table. Elle le souleva pour le poser dessus, puis se tourna vers les filles. « Prêtes à être des sorcières, les filles? »

Les filles hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme. « Je suis Hermione et Alexis c'est Ginny » expliqua Paige à Kate, puis elles accrochèrent la veste de l'invité afin de se parer du chapeau et de la cape de sorcier.

« Je voulais être Hermione mais être Ginny c'est assez cool aussi. C'est la seule fille avec ses six frères. Il faut du courage pour ça » dit Alexis.

« Je pense qu'elles sont toues les deux super » sourit Kate en leur tendant à chacune, une baguette. « Pas de duel, Ok? Je ne veux pas voir de la magie partout. »

Elles hochèrent solennellement la tête. « C'est promis » répondirent-elles à l'unisson.

« Filez » Kate fit un petit rire, en les regardant s'en aller en courant.

Le nombre d'enfants qui entraient dans le loft augmentait de plus en plus ainsi que le bruit. Kate resta dans le coin et aida les enfants avec leurs chapeaux, leurs capes et leur baguettes, lorsqu'ils se présentaient à elle, elles ne les avaient jamais vu auparavant et se mit à sourire lorsqu'ils commencèrent à lancer des sorts en citant les livres. Rick attira son attention pendant qu'il parlait avec le père de Paige et il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle sourit et attrapa le dernier chapeau pour le mettre sur sa tête, lorsqu'il la vit faire, il se mit à rire.

Le père de Paige la regarda et lui sourit, puis baissa les yeux vers sa fille tout en lui parlant. Kate mit le chapeau en arrière et se dirigea vers la table ou il y avait toute la nourriture, attrapant un bretzel, elle se pencha vers Martha.

« Il y a trop d'énergie » commenta Martha.

« Oh, je ne le pense pas » Kate se mit à rire, en regardant quelques enfants qui se faisaient face. « On dirait qu'ils vont se battre en duel quand même. »

« Ils se saluent d'abord » remarqua Martha, confuse. « Je n'ai pas lu les livres. C'est normal qu'ils fassent ça? »

Kate hocha la tête. « Tous les bons sorciers le font » fit-elle remarquer. Tous ces enfants étaient adorables. « Et on leur apprend ça dans le deuxième tome. »

« Je suis content que vous compreniez ce qui se passe » répondit Martha. "Je suis perdue dans tout ça, Alexis a l'air de s'amuser. »

C'était le cas. La petite fille était tout sourire et heureuse, lançant des sorts et se protégeant avec les meubles pour échapper à ses ennemis et rejoindre ses alliés. De temps en temps, elle levait les yeux vers Kate ou Martha qui la regardait et leur souriait ravie, pour se replonger dans la bataille.

« Elle est contente que vous ayez lu les livres, au fait » ajouta Martha quelques minutes plus tard. « Meredith ... »

« Est-ce mes oreilles qui siffle? »

Kate se retourna pour voir Meredith à ses côtés. « Je ne sais pas. Alexis ne vous à pas jeté un sort, non? » Plaisanta Kate. Oh, elle avait passé beaucoup trop de temps avec Rick, si c'etait comme ça qu'elle abordait les gens.

« Non » Meredith lui sourit, mais ce mot avait l'air faux.

« Oh, regardez moi ça ... Il faut que j'y aille » dit Martha en tapotant le bras de Kate et en s'éloignant. Merci la solidarité.

Meredith prit sa place et s'appuya contre le comptoir à côté d'elles. Elles gardèrent le silence pendant quelques minutes, tendues, ne parlant que aux quelques enfants qui demandaient de l'aide pour atteindre les assiettes de nourriture sur le comptoir. Kate regarda autour d'elle cherchant Rick, espérant qu'il puisse lui venir en aide, mais il était nulle part en vu.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'ils trouvent d'amusant à tout ça » observa Meredith tandis qu'Alexis lançait de nombreux sort à Paige. Elle sourit à Kate, puis s'éclipsa derrière le mur, Paige sur ses talons. « Je voulais faire un thème de princesses, mais Alexis a insisté pour Harry Potter. Mais je ne pense pas que ces livres soient si bien que ça. »

« Je pense que c'est amusant » Kate haussa les épaules. « Et je sais qu'Alexis s'est vraiment identifié à Hermione."

Meredith se tourna vers elle. « J'ai entendu parler de vous par quelques-un des parents » dit-elle de façon neutre.

« Ah bon? » Oh? Que pouvaient-ils bien dire?

« Oui. Le père de Paige vous adore. »

« Il est sympa. » répondit Kate, confuse. Il était évident qu'elles étaient sur le point de s'aventurer sur un terrain glissant, mais l'entrée en la matière de Meredith était plutôt étrange.

« Je suppose que vous passez souvent du temps avec Paige ? »

Kate hocha la tête. «Elle est souvent la quand j'y suis. »

« Et vous passez ici beaucoup de temps, je suppose » continua Meredith. « Ma fille parle beaucoup de vous, en bien, et à en juger par les photos dans le bureau de Richard, il pense beaucoup à vous aussi. »

Kate aperçut enfin Rick, mais c'était trop tard, de plus, il était en duel avec Alexis et ils riaient tous les deux aux éclats. Elle ne voulait pas briser ce moment. Elle espérait que Martha ait une caméra quelque part. « Je pense beaucoup à eux aussi » répondit Kate, en regardant Meredith, qui semblait la jauger.

« Et qui êtes vous exactement ? » demanda t elle après une courte pause.

« Je vous demande pardon? »

« Êtes-vous sa petite amie? Ça ne peut pas être le cas, parce qu'il est sorti avec Gina ses derniers mois. Alors il ne reste plus que la maîtresse mais franchement, vous n'êtes pas de ce genre la. »

Kate serra le poing, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer par Meredith, puis prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer. Elle avait eu affaire à Paula il y a six mois, elle pouvait faire face à Meredith. Elle avait juste besoin de rester calme.

« Alors, il reste quelques zone d'ombre. Je ne _pense_ pas que vous utilisez ma fille pour avoir Richard, puisque vous semblez en savoir plus que moi sur ce qu'elle aime. »

«Je n'aurais jamais pu utiliser Alexis pour ça. » fit Kate en s'emportant. « Cette petite fille mérite tout ce que nous pouvons lui offrir » ajouta t-elle.

Meredith souriait. « Vous êtes en colère contre moi, évidemment. Bien que vous faites un travail remarquable pour le cacher. »

« Vous êtes observatrice » répondit Kate. Non, elle n'avait plus besoin de s'en cacher. Elle n'allait pas s'abaisser devant cette femme. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Meredith faisait ça maintenant, pendant la fête d'Alexis, et vêtu de son tailleur blanc.

« Mais je suis perplexe, quant aux véritables raisons ? » poursuivit Meredith. « Vous ne les connaissez que depuis, quoi? Un an?"

« Et quatre jours » répondit Kate. Alexis l'avait dit hier soir, et ça avait fait gonfler son cœur de savoir que la petite fille se souvenait. Rick avait proposé qu'ils fassent une autre fete pour commémorer l'occasion, mais Kate lui avait murmuré qu'un simple dîner suffirait. Une seule fête était bien assez pour elle.

« Vous voyez, c'est de ça que je parle. Que faites vous dans la vie? » demanda Meredith. « Vous connaissez même le nombre de temps que vous avez passez avec eux, au jour près. Qui êtes vous? Éclairez-moi, parce que ma fille pense que vous êtes wonderwoman, et franchement, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça."

Kate lui fit face. « Vous pensiez que j'étais la nounou » répondit-elle tranquillement. « Donc, je doute fort que vous vous souciez de la façon dont Alexis me voit, et ce que ça vous fait » elle s'arrêta un instant et respira un bon coup. Mais rien ne pouvait arrêter ses mots maintenant, pas après tout ce que Meredith avait déjà dit. « Si vous le faites maintenant, c'est seulement parce que ça vous prouve a quel point vous avez été négligente envers votre fille ces dernières années. »

« Comment osez-vous? » Persifla Meredith. « Vous ne savez rien de ma vie. Et vous croyez que parce que vous avez quelque chose à voir avec Richard, vous avez le droit de porter un jugement sur mon rôle de mère? Eh bien, laissez-moi vous dire que Richard verra bien assez tot qui vous êtes vraiment. »

« Et ensuite, Meredith? » demanda t elle. Elle comprenait maintenant. Elle comprenait pourquoi Meredith avait encore laissé ses affaires au grenier du loft plutôt que dans une chambre d'hôtel. « Il va venir en rampant vers vous? » Meredith ne répondit pas et Kate laissa échapper un petit sourire sadique. « Vous voulez savoir ce que je suis pour lui Meredith? Je suis encore pire que la petite amie ou la maîtresse, ou même une aventure. Je suis sa meilleure amie. Et vous savez pourquoi c'est encore pire pour vous? »

Meredith la fixa dans les yeux. « Non, mais éclairez ma lanterne. »

« Parce que je sais tout. Vous ne pouvez pas m'amadouer, ou me contraindre à quoi que ce soit, parce que j'ai été ici beaucoup plus longtemps que vous. J'ai joué avec votre fille, je lui ai lu des histoires. Et puis je me suis assise sur ce divan avec Richard et nous avons parlé pendant des heures. Mais nous ne couchons pas ensemble. »

« N'importe quoi » répondit Meredith.

« Vous pouvez vous même lui demander » Kate sourit. Elle _voulait _coucher avec lui en réalité, mais ce qu'ils avaient établit, leur chasteté, qui semblait si inutile la plupart du temps devenait une allié a ce moment précis. « Je ne suis pas ici pour etre dans son lit, ou utiliser son argent ou pour obtenir q_uoi que ce soit_. Je suis ici pour l'aimer, et aimer votre fille, et pour faire partie de cette famille. Et vous, Meredith, vous ne faite plus partie de rien du tout, et n'avez plus le même pouvoir qu'avant, n'est-ce pas? «

Elles se fixèrent dans les yeux, les yeux bleu de Meredith rencontraient les yeux verts froids de Kate, et toutes les deux souriaient en crispant la mâchoire. « Nous allons voir jusqu'à où cet « amour » ira lorsque Gina décidera de remettre le couvert » dit doucement Meredith. « Et comment vous surmonterez ça, hein? Vous êtes jeune. Et oui, ça marche pour vous aujourd'hui, mais qu'en sera t il plus tard, lorsque Richard voudra se poser à nouveau? Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous pensez être spéciale, meilleure amie ou non, mais ça ne va pas durer. »"

Et là, dans le creux de son estomac, la réponse qu'elle attendait lui sauta aux yeux. Les semaines et les mois à s'inquiéter de savoir si elle était vraiment prêt à mettre carte sur table pour savoir si elle était amoureuse de Richard Castle, était devenu limpide. Est-ce qu'elle dirait oui et s'installerait avec celui qui pourrait être l'homme de sa vie? Était-elle prête à affronter cette femme pour les années à venir? Allait-elle sauter le pas?

Le sourire de Meredith s'élargit. « Vous voyez, vous ne pouvez même pas l'admettre. Nous allons voir qui restera ici ce soir. »

Kate s'agaça. « C'est moi » murmura-t-elle, provoquant Meredith en la foudroyant du regard. « Il est à moi, et vous ne le reverrez pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous l'avez laissé s'enfuir, mais il est à moi maintenant. Et si vous ne faites pas attention et que vous ne retrouvez pas votre instinct maternel, ils seront miens. Je le garde, Meredith. Et à propos de ce qui me rend spécial? » elle se retourna et trouva des yeux, Rick dans la foule.

Il croisa son regard et fit un large sourire, qu'elle lui rendit, puis ses yeux déviaient vers Meredith, inquiète. Elle secoua la tête, puis ferma les yeux en pensant à lui, laissant son sourire s'élargir. Ses yeux et son sourire étaient presque rayonnant. Elle se tourna vers Meredith, qui observait l'échange avec une irritation à peine dissimulé.

« Je suis tombé amoureuse de mon meilleur ami, Meredith. Et par-dessus tout, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. Et les meilleurs amis, pour reprendre une phrase de votre fille, le sont pour toujours. Et croyez-moi » sourit-elle. « J'ai l'intention d'être ici pour très longtemps. »

« Vous arrivez à vous entendre? » demanda Rick, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elles. Kate ne l'avait pas vu venir, mais il ne semblait pas être coordonné aujourd'hui.

« Oh, je pense que nous allons apprendre à nous entendre à merveille » répondit Kate, tendant la main pour l'envelopper de son bras, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ce geste était incroyablement possessif.

« C'est bien » sourit-il, en se penchant pour embrasser son front. « Vous ne voudriez pas vous haïr pour le reste de nos vies. »

Meredith les regarda puis, s'éloigna du comptoir, en marchant pres du tapis pour regarder les enfants jouer. Elle se tenait la, nerveuse, un de ses pieds tapant sur le sol vigoureusement tandis qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? » demanda Rick doucement.

Kate se mordit la lèvre. Oh, comment allait elle expliquer ceci? « Oh, en gros, j'ai dit à ton ex-femme que je lui prendrais sa fille si elle ne devenait pas une bonne mère... Et oh, et j'ai peut etre insinué que je voulais me marier avec toi et rester a tes cotés pour toujours. » Oui. C'était _parfait_. Vraiment. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à rajouter.

« Je lui ai dit que j'étais toujours présente et j'ai éclairci certaines de ses idées fausses au sujet de notre relation. Comme nous ne couchons pas ensemble, en passant » rajouta t-elle, satisfaite de ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

« Oh, je vois » murmura-t-il, en laisser parvenir sa main jusqu'à son côté. « Mais, euh, est-ce que ça arrivera un jour? »

Kate haussa innocemment les épaules. « Nous en avons peut-être un peu discuté. »

« Dans quel contexte? » demanda t il mi ravi mi curieux.

Kate soupira et se pencha vers lui. « Dans le contexte je-suis-amoureuse-de-ton-ex-mari, mais-nous-couchons-pas-vraiment-ensemble-et-c'est-pour-ça-que-je-gagne-cette-manche » soupira t-elle. « Je ne le répéterais pas ok? »

Il éclata d'un rire fort et agréable, tout en la tirant vers sa poitrine pour la câliner. Ils se mirent à parler du temps depuis leur rencontre comme s' il n'y avait qu'eux dans la salle, mais Meredith, les regardait du coin de l'œil. « T'as vraiment fait ça? »

Kate hocha la tête contre son épaule. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait de mieux. »

« Eh bien, j'en suis flatté » répondit-il. « Mais, avant que je puisse t'emmener quelque part et te montrer a quel point je suis vraiment flatté » il la tira encore plus près, contre lui: « Et je le suis. Je crois que quelqu'un a un gâteau à couper, des cadeaux à déballer, et le premier film d'Harry Potter à regarder. »

Kate sourit. Alexis, cette merveilleuse, magnifique jeune fille , sa lueur enfantine et adorable la faisait craquer. « Faisons-ça » répondit-elle en se reculant.

Il la guida vers la table de la salle à manger et appela les enfants. Tout le monde s'installa autour de la table et Alexis vint se placer entre eux, Meredith était non loin de la, à l'extrémité de la table, jetant un regard méchant à Kate. Lorsqu'ils se mirent à chanter, elle fut tentée de lui tirer la langue ou de faire une petite danse de la joie. Mais elle se contint sachant que c'était elle qui tenait Alexis et qu'elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas de la chaise pendant qu'elle se penchait pour souffler sur ses bougies.

Juste avant, elle s'était retournée vers Kate pour lui faire un grand sourire. Puis elle gonfla ses joues, tournant la tête, et soufflant chaque bougie une par une. Tout le monde applaudit et elle se remit debout pendant que Rick se penchait pour commencer à couper des grosses tranches grises du gâteau en forme de château.

« C'était quoi ton souhait ma chérie? » demanda Kate à Alexis qui s'appuyait contre son épaule.

Elle roula des yeux. « Je ne peux pas te le dire sinon il ne se réalisera pas » rit-elle.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Désolé » Kate sourit tout en redressant le chapeau d'Alexis.

« Mais c'était un super vœu » ajouta Alexis. Kate surpris le regard de la petite vers Meredith, qui lui fit un sourire rayonnant. La petite fille lui fait signe, Kate pouvait sentir son dos se contracter. Alexis se retourna pour regarder Kate. « Un super bon vœux. »

(...)

Alexis s'était endormie entre eux sur le canapé à sept heures. Elle serait mécontente demain matin, mais la fête n'avait duré que jusqu'à cinq heures, jusqu'à ce que Meredith la convainc de prendre une autre tranche de gâteau après le petit dîner léger. Alexis s'était installée, puis s'était endormie juste avant que Meredith parte pour trouver un hôtel pour la nuit. Kate n'avait aucune idée de ce dont Rick et Meredith avait parlé lorsqu'il l'avait traîné dans son bureau, mais ce qui avait été dit avait amplifié le regard méchant qu'elle avait donné à Kate.

Elle ne s'en souciait pas. La tête d'Alexis était lourde sur ses genoux et la main de Rick se perdait dans ses cheveux. Martha avait quitté depuis longtemps le loft, prétendant être épuisée.

« Ça a été un succès » murmura Rick.

« C'est sûr » répondit Kate. Alexis avait remercié chacun pour tout ses cadeaux, de la poupée Hermione au château de Paige ainsi que le kit de science du père de Kate, Alexis s'enthousiasmait, remerciant tout le monde. Et puis ils avaient mis le film et les adultes avaient été plus au calme, écoutant le rire des enfants et leurs bavardages pendant le film.

Le regard de Kate tomba sur le petit violon dans le coin de la pièce. Rick lui avait dit il y a de ça quelques semaines qu'Alexis voulait apprendre à en jouer, et il songeait à lui faire prendre des leçons. Kate pensait que c'était une idée merveilleuse. Rick avait insisté pour payer lui même l'instrument, mais Kate l'avait tant harcelé pour ça, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, qu'il avait accepté. Et si, dans l'ensemble, ce genre d'arrangement la mettait pas tout à fait à l'aise, ils avaient choisi le modèle, et le lui avait donné ensemble pour son anniversaire la veille.

_« Vraiment? » Les yeux d'Alexis s'élargirent sous la surprise et son visage se fendit d'un énorme sourire. Elle était assise avec la mallette ouverte sur ses petits genoux. « Vraiment? »_

« Oui ! » Rick se mit à rire. « Maintenant, vas y. Essayes-le, pumpkin. »

Kate aida Alexis et récupéra le violon tandis qu'Alexis se levait pour se retourner vers eux. « Comme ça? » demanda t elle, en mettant le violon sous son menton et tenant ses doigts délicatement sur le manche.

Kate hocha la tête et aida ensuite Alexis à se positionner correctement. Elle avait eu des leçons dans son enfance et s'en souvenait encore, même si elle avait fini par arrêter le violon pour la guitare, au grand dam de ses parents. Alexis leur donna un sourire timide, puis, avec un son étrange comme un chat qui griffait un tableau, commença à faire glisser l'archet sur les cordes.

Kate et Rick sourirent et acquiescèrent alors qu'Alexis prenait connaissance avec son nouvel instrument, et Kate fini par le récupérer, ils avaient été très convainquant avec leur poker face pour qu'elle continue a jouer ainsi. Mais Alexis ne semblait pas aussi mauvaise qu'il n'y paraissait pour Kate, et elle était adorable dans sa petite robe bleue à froufrous, tirant la langue pour se concentrer, ses cheveux roux tombant de partout.

« Je pense que nous avons un maestro dans la pièce » proclama Rick lorsqu'Alexis fit une pause pour les regarder.

« Est ce que j'aurais des leçons? »

« Cela fait partie du cadeau, idiote » Rick se mit à rire. « Bien sûr que tu vas avoir des leçons. »

Elle rayonnait, puis délicatement elle posa le violon dans l'étui, laissant Kate l'aider à le fermer avant qu'elle ne le pose doucement sur la table basse. Puis, avant qu'ils n'aient eut le temps de comprendre, Alexis, se jeta entre eux et les enveloppa de ses petits bras autour de leur cou les faisant se cogner.

« Merci, merci! Merci! »

« De rien » répondit Kate en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« C'est le plus beau cadeau du monde! »

« Oh, au fait, j'ai oublié de te demander. Mais, qu'est-ce que Meredith lui a pris? » demanda Kate, en le regardant.

Il eut un petit rire. « Un tutu luxueux. »

« Oh, non » soupira Kate.

« Et oui » dit il en hochant la tête. « Et Alexis, cet adorable ange a eu l'air ravie, avant que tu n'arrive, elle lui a joué un peu de violon. Et, soit dit en passant, ta poker face est meilleure que celle de Meredith. »

« Et nous pouvons ajouter une autre chose à sa liste de mère parfaite? »

Les doigts de Rick dansaient dans son cou et il tira doucement son oreille. « Tu as vraiment été cool avec elle. »

« Tu t'attendais à pire? Parce que, Rick, si ta définition de cool s'avère être est un combat mesquin-et-méchant-avec-de-la-retenue, nous devons en reparler » railla t-elle. «Eh bien» ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait décrit. « C'était court mais catastrophique » fit elle pour plus de précision.

« Il n'y a pas eu de sang, et je pense que vous arriverez toutes les deux à être dans la même pièce. Et, je ne peux pas te blamer, Kate. »

Elle croisa son regard. « Et pourquoi ça? » Elle l'aurait sans doute dit aussi, s'il avait eu la même réaction face à l'un de ses exs. Elle aurait été horrifiée qu'ils aient eu une telle altercation et qu'ils n'aient pas eu la présence d'esprit de s'arrêter.

« Parce que vous risquez de vous croiser très souvent » répondit-il facilement.

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux vers la jeune fille endormi sur ses genoux. « J'ai promis et je m'y tiendrais. »

« Et » attendit-il jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui de nouveau. « Je peux compter sur toi pour l'avoir en ligne de mire maintenant. »

Kate le regarda fixement et frappa sa main qui caressait ses cheveux. « L'espoir fait vivre » grogna-t-elle tout en riant.

« Bien, mais je veux dire que je suis toujours ouvert à toute proposition pour l'ennuyer » poursuivit-il, en riant, alors qu'elle le regardait bouche bée. « Ne penses pas que je n'ai pas vu ton petit « il est à moi » gestuel ».

« Si tu veux rester le « mien » mon chéri » minauda Kate. « Tu dois oublier tout ça. » cet homme agaçant, charmant, beau, cet homme splendide.

« Oh, mais Katherine » répondit-il en baissant la voix pour la rendre plus suave. « Je veux être le tien, pour un bon bout de temps. »

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur:<strong> J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi. J'ai aussi décidé de le garder en un seul chapitre, même si je pense qu'il aurait pu être divisé en deux. Des avis ? J'ai personnellement aimé la façon dont Kate prend position et évolue à travers ces deux parties.

Emma


	19. Chapter 19

**BONSOIR :) SURPRISE!**

Et la, tout le monde est ébahit. DÉJÀ?! Eh oui! J'ai retrouvé une vitesse de croisière, et donc par conséquent, le chapitre arrive en temps voulu :) . Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews adorables! **MERCI**, vraiment. Je suis ravie que la traduction soit a la hauteur de cette magnifique fiction. Remercions l'auteure qui nous fait partager cette histoire fantastique :) . Merci aussi à Viv' mon correcteur, qui est resté jusqu'à 2h du matin pour corriger ces pages (et qui est a présent complètement chauve... Paix a ses cheveux MDR). Et sur ce, sans plus attendre, voici la suite! [Je suis déjà sur le chapitre suivant... Mais n'étant pas sure de la suite, je pense que je resterais encore a une vitesse de croisière d'un chapitre par mois, je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait de fausses joies en cas de problème de planning ^^]

Oh et pour répondre a une question (je fais rarement ça parce que ça rallonge un peu trop l'édito, mais j'ai trouvé ça important de le relever) Effectivement, Kate pourrait pleurer sa mère tout les jours... Mais je pense qu'elle a essayer de surmonter sa peine jusqu'à présent, et qu'elle se laisse vraiment aller _ce jour la_ en sa mémoire, pour ne pas oublier (en quelque sorte). Elle ne veux pas s'effondrer (elle a vu ce que ça a donné avec son père aussi), je pense qu'elle a envie de continuer de vivre et de se battre même si c'est dur, donc, elle ne s'accorde que ce moment la de deuil véritable, et se laisse vraiment submerger par ses sentiments et sa peine ce jour la précisément.

Oh et petit réponse a un commentaire : Kate 1 Meredith 1... Malheureusement.

**Avertissement:** Ce serait un véritable livre si je possédais les droits.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 19:<p>

« Elle l'a kidnappé. »

Kate leva les yeux vers lui, surprise, et se trouva à face un Richard Castle agité. Au beau milieu du commissariat. Il était debout, à côté de son bureau. Haletant.

« Rick qu'est ce que... ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je ne pensais pas te revoir, avant le dîner de ce soir » dit-elle, de plus en plus inquiète. Il avait l'air complètement livide. Et il n'était jamais venu au commissariat avant. Mon Dieu, elle ne savait même pas qu'il savait où était son lieu de travail.

« Elle est partie avec Alexis. »

Des têtes se tournèrent maintenant vers eux. « Qui a pris Alexis? » Elle l'invita à prendre place, lorsqu'elle vit sa posture, ses mains étaient serrées en poings le long de son corps.

« Meredith. Elle l'a enlevée à la sortie de l'école et l'a emmené à Paris. _Paris_, Kate! » S'écriait-il, sa voix résonnant dans l'open-space où ils étaient.

Les officiers étaient debout à leurs bureaux et marchant vers eux, l'air inquiet, certains empoignaient déjà leurs téléphones. « Rick » dit Kate avec calme. « S'il te plaît abstiens- toi de dire que ton ex-femme a enlevé ta fille quand tu es dans un commissariat. » Les policiers s'arrêtèrent et Kate leur fit un sourire penaud. « C'est une sorcière, mais elle n'est pas criminelle. Merci quand même, les gars. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et se remirent à leurs bureaux, toujours préoccupés, et certainement encore à l'écoute de ce qui allait se dire. Rick était maintenant assis nerveusement sur la chaise à côté de son bureau, se tordant les mains. Esposito et Karpowski le regardaient avec curiosité. Mais Kate n'avait pas vraiment le temps de leur dire de se remettre au travail. Meredith avait récupéré Alexis après l'école?

« D'accord, explique-moi du début, Rick » dit Kate à voix basse, lui faisant regarder par-dessus son épaule. « Meredith a pris Alexis à la sortie de l'école? »

« Elle est allé la chercher directement » corrigea t-il. « Elle est venue à neuf heure ce matin, disant que nous avions un problème familial. Et puis elle l'a emmenée en France! » Raconta t il, sa tête devenait rouge de rage, il serra les dents. « Qui pourrait faire ça? Qui simule un problème familial, puis récupère son enfant pour aller déjeuner en France ? »

« Pour aller déjeuner? » Répéta Kate abasourdie. C'était une blague.

« Pour le déjeuner. Pour un fichu déjeuner ! Elle ne pouvait pas la prendre pour la journée ? Ça, je pourrais comprendre. Mais elle aurait dû me demander d'abord, même moi je ne mens pas pour amener Alexis faire quelque chose d'amusant de temps en temps. »

« Mais Meredith l'a vraiment emmenée à Paris? Comme, dans prendre l'avion et tout ça? » demanda Kate. Question stupide, mais Sérieusement? Sérieusement?!

« Non, par bateau... » Rick roula des yeux. « Mais bien sur, par avion ! »

« Alexis déteste ça. »

« C'en est assez » soupira Rick. « Je suis furieux. »

Kate hocha la tête avec sympathie. Elle était furieuse aussi. Elle était également encore sous le choc de voir Richard Castle assit près de son bureau, qu'il ait réussi à trouver le commissariat et l'avoir trouvé elle. Mais il avait été la pour elle. Qu'était-elle censée faire pour améliorer la situation?

« Comment tu l'as su? » demanda t elle, en regardant l'horloge. Il était déjà presque cinq heures bientôt. « Et depuis combien de temps tu retourne toute la ville pour la trouver? »

« Je l'ai découvert à trois heure, quand j'étais supposé aller la chercher, et oui » il rencontra ses yeux avec un petit sourire de dérision « j'ai en quelque sorte pris d'assaut la ville. »

« Et tu as atterri ici? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Et? »

Kate secoua la tête. Elle n'était pas fâchée. Elle était juste un peu surprise, mais elle n'était pas en colère. « Non, c'est rien. Si tu peux attendre un peu, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire. »

Il hocha la tête d'un air absent et Kate se mit à relire le dernier paragraphe de son rapport. La pièce était étrangement calme et l'absence de bruit l'agaçait, surtout parce qu'elle savait que tout le monde attendait une explication, ou plus d'informations. Cet endroit était rempli de commères. Sa priorité à présent était de finir son travail et de parler à Rick dans un endroit où ils pourraient être tranquilles.

Mais travailler était difficile, parce que Rick était juste assis là, à la regarder. « Quoi? » demanda t elle, en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Je ne fais que te regarder. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Ça m'intéresse. »

Kate soupira et regarda autour d'elle. Esposito se mit à faire un petit sourire en se penchant par-dessus son propre travail, elle avait trouvé un moyen de le distraire, pour penser à autre chose. « Esposito. Je te présente Richard Castle. Rick, c'est Esposito. »

« Oh, le célèbre Esposito » répondit Rick en lui tendant la main. « Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

« Célèbre, ah oui? » demanda Esposito, en prenant la main de Rick. « Et qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit? »

« Rien de passionnant » murmura Kate.

« Vous devez être le père de la gamine » poursuivit Esposito.

« La gamine? » demanda Rick, en regardant Kate, qui mettait sa tête dans sa main et se tournait pour ne pas qu'il la voit rougir. Super, Esposito était une balance aussi.

« Beckett a une photo d'Alexis sur son bureau. Elle en a même une de vous trois aussi, mais elle est dans un tiroir. »

« Vraiment? » Sourit Rick, en regardant Kate.

« Vous douter de la parole d'un policier? » répondit Kate.

« Non, non. Juste j'apprécie ce genre d'information soudaine, agent Beckett » répondit Rick. « Alors », il se retourna vers Esposito quand Kate ne daigna pas lui répondre. Il était passé à autre chose. Il était bon dans ce genre de truc. Et après ça, ils pourraient partir. « Vous aimez les jeux vidéo? »

Esposito se redressa un peu plus sur sa chaise. « Ouais. Halo? »

« Oh, mec, t'as pas un jeu plus plus récent ? »

Et ainsi, Richard Castle fut diverti pendant vingt minutes, tandis que Kate terminait ses papiers et retranchait tout le reste au fin fond de son esprit. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Meredith avait pris Alexis - qui détestait voler – pour l'amener à Paris pour le déjeuner. Et en plus, c'était vendredi. Ce devait être leur dîner habituel, puisque Kate avait changé son jour de congé pour le lendemain. Mais elle pourrait s'inquiéter, et l'interroger, et être vraiment déçue de cette histoire pour plus tard. Maintenant, elle devait rentrer à la maison avec Rick et le calmer, bien qu'Esposito ait déjà travaillé la dessus.

« Fini ! » dit-elle, ramassant les papiers ensemble pour les mettre dans sa boîte et prendre ses affaires.

« Oh ! » Rick se retourna vers elle, interrompant une discussion très enthousiaste. « Prête à partir? »

« Rick Castle? »

Ils se retournèrent et Rick se leva, souriant, alors que le capitaine Montgomery se dirigeait vers eux. « Roy! C'est agréable de te revoir » répondit Rick en lui tendant la main.

Ils se saluèrent et Montgomery sourit. « Que fais-tu dans mon commissariat? Beckett, vous ne l'avez pas arrêté une nouvelle fois, si? »

« Une nouvelle fois? » Répéta Kate ahurie, en regardant Rick.

« Ah » Montgomery fit un petit rire alors que Rick regardait autour de lui innocemment. « Je vous raconterais ça une autre fois, Officier. Mais Rick, qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici? »

« Un rendez vous avec Kate, en fait » répondit Rick. « Une situation d'urgence, en quelque sorte. »

« Tout va bien? » demanda Montgomery avec inquiétude.

« Tout va bien » répondit Kate. « C'est ... Rien de dangereux, mais on va devoir un peu négocier. » Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait vraiment, et surtout comment l'expliquer à son capitaine. Mon ... petit ami en quelque sorte s'est rendu compte que sa fille a été enlevé par sa mère complètement folle qui l'a emmener en France, et maintenant il est complètement paniqué à cette idée?

« Meredith a, en quelque sorte, déscolarisé Alexis pour la journée et elles se sont envolés pour la France, juste pour déjeuner » expliqua Rick. « Et c'est Kate ... J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de bon sens en ce moment. »

Montgomery confu, hocha lentement la tête. « Eh bien, Beckett est très forte pour ça. Elle l'a toujours eu » il pointa son pouce dans la direction d'Esposito, « Contrairement a certains. »

« Hey! » Geint Esposito.

« Je plaisante, officier » Montgomery se mit à rire. « Oh, et au fait? Nous aurons un nouvel uniforme après les vacances. Vous êtes avertis. C'est bon de te revoir, Rick. Une soirée de poker un de ses quatre? »

Rick hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner, laissant les trois policiers seuls. « C'est pour un bizutage, non? » demanda Esposito, en regardant Kate et Karpowski.

« Probablement pas, s'il nous met en garde » Kate haussa les épaules. « Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ce changement. »

« Est-ce que ca veut dire que l'un d'entre nous est augmenté? » demanda Karpowski. « Ou sommes-nous jumelé avec un autre commissariat? »

« Aucune idée » Kate haussa les épaules. « Prêt à partir? » demanda t elle en se tournant vers Rick, qui les écoutait avec grand intérêt.

« Bien sûr » répondit-il.

« D'accord. On se voit demain? Egrin te laisse la suite. »

« Bonne nuit, Beckett » répondit Karpowski en se tournant vers son travail.

« La même » ajouta Esposito. « Et Castle, nous ferons une partie en ligne la semaine prochaine? »

« Vendu. »

Ils se frappèrent les poings et Kate se rappela que les amitiés masculines se formaient rapidement sur des choses complètement insignifiantes. Mon Dieu, ca avait pris presque un mois pour qu'elle soit amie avec Lanie et qu'elles aillent prendre un café la première fois. Elle était presque irrationnellement jalouse, mais elle secoua sa tête et commença à s'éloigner, ce qui obligea Rick à la suivre.

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, rappelant à Kate que même les policiers et les agents les plus discrets étaient très portés sur la célébrité. Mais Rick ne sourcilla pas, souriant aux spectateurs et passant un bras sur les épaules de Kate. Marquer son territoire, frimer, être juste lui-même, elle n'avait pas eu le courage ni l'énergie pour s'énerver aujourd'hui. Elle aura déjà à faire face à des centaines de questions pour demain, mais au moins elle avait fini son travail pour aujourd'hui. Peut-être que si les journaux en parlaient, ça ne la toucherait pas tant que ça.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et les portes se fermèrent, masquant les regards des curieux du 12eme. « Désolé » dit Rick à voix basse. « Je n'avais pas réalisé... »

Kate haussa les épaules, en bousculant son bras. « Nous y serions bien arrivé tôt ou tard. Et au moins ça ne l'est pas par les journaux. »

Rick resserra son bras autour d'elle. « Il y aura bientôt la presse à scandale qui s'en mêlera tu sais »

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de parler des aveux qu'elle avait fait à Meredith et ce qu'ils signifiaient. Maintenant, Rick était curieux, et elle avait simplement évité ses questions, et maintenant Alexis était à Paris - Kate avait besoin de quelques minutes pour calmer son cerveau.

« Nous en reparlerons au loft? Allez » dit-elle en le faisant sortir de l'ascenseur vers le parking, en direction de sa voiture.

« Je peux vraiment monter dans la voiture? » demanda t il avec enthousiasme.

C'est vrai, on pouvait réellement distraire Rick, comme un gosse le soir de Noël. « C'est beau de rêver » répondit-elle, en déverrouillant les portières et en poussant Rick vers le côté passager.

Il grimpa, ravi et mit sa ceinture de sécurité, souriant comme un fou. « C'est génial. »

« C'est une voiture de police, Rick, pas une limousine. » Sérieusement.

« Les limousines je connais. Ça? Allez! C'est comme être dans un rêve. »

Kate se mit à rire et sortit de la place de parking. « Eh bien, pour toi Noël ça devait être tous les jours. »

Ils sortirent du garage pour se rendre dans la rue, rejoignant ainsi les autres millions de personnes qui tentaient de rentrer chez eux après le travail. Kate passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira, s'appuyant contre la portière.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de beaucoup de choses pour Noël » déclara Rick, après une minute de silence.

Elle le regarda. « Ah Ouais? »

« J'ai Alexis. Je t'ai toi. » il lui tendit la main et la prit. « Et même si Meredith est partie pour le week end. Je vais bien. » Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et déposa un doux baiser au centre de sa paume. « Enfin, j'irais mieux une fois que ma folle d'ex-femme aura ramené ma fille. Mon Dieu. Elle a pris Alexis à Paris, Kate. »

« Je sais » répondit-elle, lui serrant la main. « Je suis désolé. »

« C'est juste que ... comment quelqu'un peut-il faire ca? Comment peut-on prendre un enfant en plein cours à l'école, juste pour l'amener en France? En plus, Alexis déteste l'avion. »

« Je sais » répéta t-elle. « Mais elles seront de retour ce soir? »

« J'ai reçu un message vocal de Meredith juste après qu'elles aient atterries. Elles sont juste là pour le déjeuner, et devrait être de retour ce soir, enfin, en fonction du temps et de Meredith si elle arrive à avoir un autre vol expresse pour revenir. »

« C'est un voyage très rapide, surtout pour un enfant » murmura Kate.

« Au moins, elle n'a pas école demain. Le feu est vert. »

Kate leva les yeux vers le feu et sortit de l'intersection. « Ne joue pas au co pilote. »

« Pour ça, ne me donnes pas de raison de le faire » il lui tourna le dos, faisant mine de bouder, sa voix avait l'air plus joyeuse. « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

« Et tu ne peux pas essayer ? C'est agaçant » dit Kate en douceur. « On commandera chez le chinois des légumes en attendant son retour, ok? »

Il la regarda. « Merci. »

Elle haussa les épaules et lui tapota le ventre. « C'est mon boulot. »

Il sourit et ils restèrent tranquille tout le reste du trajet. Kate savait que ce ne serait pas un cadre agréable qu'elle retrouverait ce soir. Ils devaient parler de tout et n'importe quoi maintenant. C'était le bon moment. Et tandis qu'une partie d'elle était désespérément prête à parler du sujet brûlant, la tout de suite, le reste de son esprit réfléchissait a tout ce que cela signifiait vraiment. Et la pensé positive, de voir se réaliser tout ce qu'elle voulait, était agréable et confortable. La conversation cependant, était plus complexe et plus compliqué que cette simple idée. Et bien sûr, pour couronner le tout, Meredith avait pris la petite à Paris.

« Tu es perdue dans tes pensés » observa Rick alors qu'elle garait la voiture et en sortit la clé.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses à penser » dit elle en haussa les épaules, elle voulait remettre la conversation à plus tard du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans l'appartement. « Rentrons. Je suis fatiguée. »

Il hocha la tête et ils sortirent en se précipitant dans le hall de l'immeuble pour échapper au froid. Thanksgiving était dans un peu plus d'une semaine, et en ville on avait l'impression d'être déjà fin Novembre. Eduardo leur sourit lorsque Rick saisit la main de Kate et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'ascenseur. Il l'attira vers lui alors qu'ils montaient, et l'embrassa dans les cheveux. Elle sourit et se pencha vers lui, contente de prendre un peu de ce confort qu'il lui offrait.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle pensait que la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir serait négative. C'était juste ... Ces espèces de «sentiments» et Kate n'était pas très forte à ce jeux la... Rick, lui, semblait toujours avoir les bons mots. C'est pour ça qu'elle se sentait un peu inférieure, et intimidée par tout ce qu'elle avait à dire, sans aucun moyen réel de les dire. Mais il fallait le faire, non? Non, elle ne pouvait pas s'en cacher plus longtemps, surtout pas quand il était en train d'ouvrir l'appartement avec sa clef a elle.

Rick les conduisit à l'intérieur et ils accrochèrent leurs vestes et enlevèrent leurs chaussures, laissant Kate en pantalon et un tee-shirt gris qu'elle avait mis sur sous son uniforme. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit tandis que Rick se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour faire Dieu sait quoi.

Elle se laissa tomber et fit retomber sa tête contre le bord du canapé, complètement épuisé. Mais le loft était chaleureux et accueillant, elle se sentit tout de suite chez elle, un sentiment avec lequel elle cohabitait depuis peu. Peut-être que la conversation ne serait pas si négative. Peut-être qu'elle avait juste imaginé trop de chose dans sa tête. Peut-être qu'elle devait cesser de s'inquiéter et ... manger tous les biscuits du bol que Rick lui tendait.

« Je pensais que tu voudrais peut-être quelque chose à grignoter. J'ai commandé chez le chinois à l'instant. »

« Oh, merci » répondit-elle, prenant une poignée de petits gâteaux dans sa bouche.

Il se mit à rire et s'assit à côté d'elle, en se tournant de telle façon qu'il puisse mettre une jambe sous lui et appuyer sa tête sur sa main contre le dossier du canapé. Il la regarda manger. Et la meilleure chose c'est que ça ne semblait pas la déranger non plus.

« Alors » dit-il doucement, quelques minutes plus tard.

« Alors » répéta Kate, en posant le bol et imitant sa position.

Il la regarda dans les yeux un instant, alors qu'il essayait de répondre à ses questions mentale. « Allons-nous vraiment le faire maintenant? »

Il avait l'air sérieux et elle avait ces papillons qui lui détruisaient l'estomac. Alors elle cita une page de son livre « Eh bien, nous pouvons. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que nous le ferions dans un lit la première fois, tu sais? Le romantisme et tout le tralala. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, puis il fit un grand éclat de rire, lui donnant une caresse. « Ton esprit mal placé est toujours étonnant et agréable » dit-il, en lui faisant un sourire. « Mais, tu sais ce que je voulais dire. »

Kate hocha la tête. « Nous devons parler. »

« Est-ce que ça a besoin d'être si solennel? Je veux dire ... » il prit une grande inspiration, puis sourit. « Katherine, voudrais tu être officiellement ma petite amie? »

Elle fit un petit rire. « C'est plus que ça, hein? » demanda elle. « C'est plus que d'approuver ta demande, officiellement. C'est aussi être d'accord pour la presse à scandale et les événements spéciaux, ton ex-femme, sans oublier Alexis. »

« Et le sexe, n'oublie pas ça » sourit-il.

Kate se pencha et le tapa doucement sur le torse. « Rick... »

Il lui prit la main et l'attira vers lui afin qu'il puisse baisser la tête et capturer sa bouche avec la sienne, il suça doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle soupira et ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner un meilleur accès, consciente que ça ne résolvait rien. Mais elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux jours et mon Dieu, c'était tellement agréable. Elle laissa les mains de Rick glisser sur sa poitrine pour se reposer derrière son cou, jouant avec ses cheveux, alors que son autre main caressait sa peau à travers le fin coton de sa chemise.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent, et Rick posa son front contre celui de Kate, en respirant profondément. « Cette partie est simple » murmura-t-il. « Et la partie qui implique de t'aimer est simple. »

« Mais le reste ne l'est pas » soupira-t-elle, reconnaissant que le battement de son cœur s'emballait à ses paroles. « Je viens de ... Alexis est spéciale et importante pour moi... Et je ne veux plus jamais ... » Elle le regarda dans les yeux cherchant ses mots. « Es-tu absolument sûr de ce que tu fais? Parce que je ne sais pas si Alexis pourrait supporter un autre divorce, même si l'on ne se mariera peut être jamais. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, puis un doux sourire ravi s'afficha sur son visage, un sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. « Oui » lui dit-il. « Je suis si sûr, Kate. Et tu viens de dire pourquoi. »

« Ah oui? » demanda elle doucement.

« Tu te soucis tellement de ma fille, Kate. Tant et si bien que je pense que tu serais prête à tout faire pour lui éviter de lui faire du mal. »

La pensée de le faire faillit la blesser réellement, elle hocha la tête, parce que si elle tombait si bas, Kate serait sous terre. Ça la tuerait, l'amènerait en asile de l'avoir fait, mais elle ne le ferait pas.

« Donc, j'en suis sûr. Aussi sure que je ne l'ai jamais été jusque la. » Il embrassa son nez, ses mains dessinant des cercles contre sa hanche, elle sourit. « Je voudrais me marier avec toi, Kate. Je veux de notre première nuit, de notre première dispute, de notre emménagement, de nos organisations, de te demander en mariage, d'avoir des enfants et de vieillir avec toi. Je veux tout ça. Et je le veux depuis pas mal de temps. Et je sais que toi aussi. »

Son souffle restait coincé dans sa gorge et tous les mots qu'elle voulait dire et qu'elle pensait été pris au piège par sa peur. Ses yeux étaient humides et une larme glissa le long de sa joue, elle ne pouvait pas parler. Elle voulait lui dire oui. Elle voulait se jeter dans ses bras et lui dire oui, parce que c'était exactement le même amour que sa mère et son père avait partagé, c'était l'homme qu'elle avait tant attendu. Si seulement elle pouvait bouger ou parler ou même faire quelque chose...

« Et je sais que nous sommes encore jeunes. Et c'est vraiment effrayant. Mais mon Dieu ! » dit-il en levant une main pour essuyer l'une de ses larmes. « Je ne veux pas rencontrer d'autres femmes et attendre de trouver quelqu'un d'autre comme toi. Je te veux toi Et c'est suffisant, non? » Elle hocha la tête. Elle pouvait encore hocher la tête. Il sourit, les yeux pétillants. « Et nous allons faire face. Nous le dirons à Alexis et expliquerons ce que notre situation est ... heu. »

Il s'arrêta de parler rencontrant ses yeux, tous deux se mirent à rire. « Nous ne sommes plus vraiment comme des meilleurs amis » dit elle en riant, laissant tomber sa tête contre son épaule, alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux. « Nous ne sommes jamais sorti véritablement ensemble, et ça ne va pas changer beaucoup en fait. »

Il rit et lui donna une tape. « Parce que nous étions déjà un couple a ce moment la. »

« Tous ses mots c'est de la merde, parce que ça prend le sens qu'on veut bien leur donner. » continua Kate, bien que son rire s'éteignait peu a peu alors qu'elle luttait pour que tous ses mots sortent de son esprit. « Et je suis terrifié, parce que j'ai envie de tout ça aussi, faire l'amour, vieillir ensemble, mais j'ai 24 ans. Et tu as cette fillette incroyable... Et si nous faisons cela, ou ... si on continuait à aller dans ce sens la, mais avec l'étiquette, elle va ... nom de Dieu, elle est déjà très exposée. Et il y a Meredith, qui me hait, et je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire pour que ça s'arrange, et je n'en ais pas envie de toute façon. Et les journaux ? Ça sera dans la une, et que va dire Paula sur cette nouvelle image? » elle balbutiait contre son épaule, les bras toujours autour de son cou. « Et je dis des conneries, parce que je me sens bête et ... »

Elle se tut alors qu'il l'a retournait afin qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux avec une expression si étonnamment profonde et aimante qu'elle en perdit ses mots. Mon Dieu, elle avait besoin de se ressaisir. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement perdre l'usage de la parole chaque fois qu'il la regardait comme ça. C'était pathétique.

« Tu es extraordinaire, Katherine » murmura t-il. « Paula peut aller se faire voir, et nous pouvons garder ça loin la presse à scandale aussi longtemps que tu le veux. Pour toujours, s'il le faut. Et je ne te demande pas d'être la nouvelle mère d'Alexis, mais nous devrons faire face a ça aussi. Et elle comprendra. »

Ca devait être dit. Elle avait besoin de savoir. « On aura la garde partagé si nous ... si ca ne se termine pas par un mariage et 2,5 autres enfants, non? »

Ce sourire. Oh, mon Dieu, ce sourire allait la tuer. Il éclairait son visage et ses yeux et ça l'étourdissait, et Katherine Beckett n'avait pas le vertige habituellement. « Oui » murmura-t-il. « Mais ça se terminera par la bague et les 2,5 enfants. »

La sonnette retentit. Ça ne pouvait pas être à un pire moment. « Le livreur » dit-elle doucement.

« Ça te permets d'éviter la réponse fatidique » répondit Rick. « J'y vais. »

Il s'éloigna d'elle et traversa l'appartement, passant une main dans ses cheveux et saisissant son portefeuille qui était sur la table de chevet. Kate se laissa retomber, en sa main sur son visage. Avaient-ils vraiment eu cette conversation? Vraiment? Est ce que Richard Castle venait juste de lui dire qu'il allait l'épouser? Il l'avait fait. Bon Dieu.

Il revint et s'assit à ses côtés, plaça le sac sur la table basse. Ensemble, ils vidèrent hâtivement les emballages mangeant enfin la nourriture, prenant de temps à autre des morceaux du plat de l'autre tout en se prélassant côte à côte comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Il lui vola des morceaux de son Poulet au sésame, et elle manga ses oignons, parce qu'il détestait ça avec les crevettes. Elle posa son pied sur sa sur la table basse par dessus celui de Rick et il se pencha un peu plus sur son bras gauche. C'était si étonnamment normal, comme si rien ne s'était passé avant.

« A cette année incroyable passé ensemble » déclara Rick doucement, levant sa boite en carton.

Kate cogna sa boite avec la sienne et sourit. « A cette année formidable ».

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, souriant à la fois comme des idiots et essayant de ne pas regarder l'autre. Kate se sentit comme une ado de quatorze ans mais pourtant mature a la fois, son émotion changeait entre l'exaltation absolue et un sentiment de plénitude. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait être seule, elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Mais avoir Rick, avoir cette conversation, rajoutait quelque chose à cette personne indépendante qu'elle était devenue, une couche de bonheur qui fait toute la différence.

« Alors, quand vas-tu emménager? » demanda Rick.

Kate s'étouffa avec un morceau de carotte et toussa furieusement pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne déglutisse et ne le regarde. Son visage était rouge, il essayait de ne pas rire et elle le piqua avec ses baguettes. « Ce n'est pas drôle! »

« Oh que si ! » Répondit-il enfin et se mit à rire.

Kate fronça des sourcils et se pencha pour bousculer son épaule, puis posa son plat sur la table. Très bien. Il voulait jouer ? Elle allait jouer aussi. « Alors, quand allez-vous agir comme un homme et me séduire? » demanda t elle, se calant contre le canapé à côté de lui de sorte qu'ils étaient très proches.

Il se mit à tousser. « Pardon? »

« Eh bien, tu m'as fait une déclaration. Ou plutôt, je t'ai donné mon consentement, et maintenant je suis ta petite amie. Combien de temps dure la période d'incubation avant que tu me « charmes » vraiment pour être plus précise? »

Est-ce qu'elle jouait avec le feu, comme si elle était nue au milieu d'une grande forêt en flamme? Certainement. Devait-elle s'en soucier? Rick se tourna vers elle, se penchant pour poser son plat sur la table, a son tour avant de se retourner et de s'attaquer à elle, de telle façon que Kate se retrouva piégée en dessous de lui, poitrine contre poitrine. Non, non, elle ne s'en souciait pas du tout.

Ses lèvres descendirent sur son cou et elle se tortilla sous lui, ses mains se baladaient partout enveloppant son dos, caressant son cou. « Jusqu'à quel point tu veux être charmé ce soir? » grogna-t-il alors qu'il se déplaçait de son cou à son oreille, suçant son lobe et le mordillant doucement.

Kate se mit à geindre. Ce n'était pas équitable. Mais, non, oh, non, elle n'allait pas l'arrêter. «Je ...» Et elle perdait ses mots à nouveau!

Il se recula pour la regarder, elle posa sa main sur la joue de Rick. « Est ce que je peux être franc? »

Question stupide – Elle devait s'y habituer surtout dans ce _genre_ de situation. « Vas y? »

« Je ne veux pas me souvenir de notre première fois et de penser au fait que : 'Wow, juste avant ça, j'avais eu une grosse dispute avec mon ex-femme. Superbe soirée.' »

Kate ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle se mit à rire. Rick sourit et se pencha appuyant son front contre le sien, et se mit à rire avec elle, elle s'accrocha à son dos, touchant de ses doigts, ce chandail doux. « D'accord » répondit-elle, une fois qu'elle eut trouvé assez d'air pour respirer à nouveaux.

« Mais ça sera pour bientôt... Et je voudrais que cette fois, il y ait un vrai rendez-vous, qu'on soit bien habillés, qu'il y ait des fleurs, mais sans que ma fille soit la aussi, même si nous l'adorons. »

Kate hocha la tête contre son front, souriant alors qu'il embrassait son nez, ce simple geste, c'était étrange, mais elle l'aimait, ça lui faisait des picotements dans tout le corps. Étrange, ce qu'il pouvait faire avec un simple petit baiser. « J'adorerai ça » murmura-t-elle.

« Quand? » souffla t il , ne faisant aucun effort pour se bouger, même s'il était évident que leur soirée n'irait pas plus loin.

Kate soupira. Ça ne pouvait être n'importe quel jour de la semaine prochaine, parce qu'elle travaillait jusqu'au lundi, et le soir ils seraient avec Alexis. Le mardi, elle le passait avec Madison, et la soirée avec Lanie, pour aller boire un coup. Mercredi elle travaillait, et jeudi c'était Thanksgiving, qu'elle passerait avec Rick, Alexis, Martha et son père. Et puis, elle travaillait encore jusqu'au mardi suivant.

« Nous pourrions voir le week-end de la semaine prochaine, après mon travail » répondit-elle.

Rick secoua la tête. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard au travail le lendemain. »

Elle fit un petit rire. « Je n'ai plus douze ans, Rick. Je peux rentrer tard. »

« Mais je voudrais que nous nous détendions et que nous passions une journée agréable et tranquille, et puis tu vas avoir la nuit la plus incroyable de ta vie. Et je te promets, pas de paparazzi. Nous nous cacherons. »

« Mais pour combien de temps encore? » demanda t elle en rencontrant son regard. Elle aimait cette situation. Vraiment. Mais ce bonheur pourrait tourner au cauchemar si sa tête se retrouvait tout d'un coup dans tous les journaux, elle aurait du mal à traquer les suspects parce qu'ils sauraient qui elle est. Ou si elle commençait à être suivie, elle se posait beaucoup de questions. Et pour couronner le tout, Kate n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, voire vraiment pas du tout, de se retrouver dans les journaux people.

« Si nous sommes prudents, un certain temps » répondit-il. « Mais, si nous ne sortons pas en public, alors je devrais continuer de sortir avec Gina. Et je le ferais s'il le faut, mais ... Es-ce que ça ne te gène pas? »

Étant déjà presque son «officielle» petite amie ça ne changeait pas vraiment les choses. Oui, bien sur, ça signifiait qu'à un moment donné, dans un avenir proche (mais pas trop non plus), ils auraient des rapports sexuels, et ils devraient parler de la situation à Alexis, et elle pourrait très bien finir par devenir la femme de Richard Castle ... Non, Stop. Pas ce soir. Mais tout ça ne changeait rien sur ce qui avait été dit hier. « Non, ça me va » répondit-elle.

« Tu es sûre? »

Kate eut un petit rire. « Parce que, au cours des deux dernières heures, l'opinion que j'ai de toi et de ce qu'on va devenir devrait changer? »

Rick sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser, puis, se recula. « Non, mais, je veux dire, je suis à toi maintenant ... Tout à toi. »

Elle sourit face a ses propos. « Mais tu sera toujours toi même, et tu fera ce qui ira le mieux pour Paula. Et si ça signifie que tu dois aller en ville avec Gina, afin que nous puissions être tranquilles sans les paparazzis, alors je suis d'accord. » Elle l'était. Sa jalousie ne prendrait pas le dessus. Elle ne le _voulait_ pas.

« D'accord » murmurait-il, se penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau. « Tu es vraiment sûre? »

« Tais-toi » grogna-t-elle, en l'approchant d'elle.

« J'adore quand tu me donne des ordres » répondit-il.

Dans un geste qu'elle avait mis au point, il y a longtemps maintenant, Kate les fit basculer, en les gardant habilement sur le canapé. Rick cligna des yeux bouche bée. « Prenez garde, M. Castle » murmura-t-elle. « Ou je vais vraiment devenir autoritaire. »

« Pitié » sourit-il.

Kate secoua la tête et se pencha, elle s'étendit sur lui, leurs bouches s'embrassèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion et abandon, sans relâche. L'esprit de Kate chancelait alors qu'ils étaient là, allongés. Elle ne pouvait pas faire face à tout ce qui s'était passé et ce qui allait se passer. Parce que franchement, comment vous ressentiriez vous après vous être engagé avec la personne avec laquelle vous saviez que vous passeriez le reste de votre vie? Et ce n'était pas ce genre d'engagement que les jeunes idéalisaient, _'oh, c'est mon seul est unique, nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité_' pas celui la. C'était réel, dur et dingue, et ça pouvait être un véritable bordel. Mais elle le voulait... Tellement, que ça lui faisait mal parfois, et maintenant, elle l'avait. Et que faites vous, quand tout ce que vous aviez espéré devenait complètement réel ?

« Je peux t'entendre penser tu sais » murmura-t-il posant sa joue contre la sienne. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, comme ça, indéfiniment. Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient toujours la. Ils n'avaient pas bougés, n'avait pas parlés, ils étaient juste resté la, s'embrassant, respirant l'odeur de l'autre et vivant cet engagement énorme qui changeait tout et rien à la fois.

« Tu ne peux pas m'entendre penser » répondit-elle.

« Bien sur que si ».

« J'ai trop de choses en tête » dit-elle doucement.

« Des bonnes choses au moins? »

« Pour la plupart » sourit-elle. « Mais pas toutes. Quand doivent-elles revenir? »

Au milieu de toute cette discussion importante sur leur relation, Kate avait compris qu'Alexis et Meredith devaient rentrer à la maison dans la soirée. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait oublié, mais elle avait égoïstement pensé rien qu'a eux durant quelques heures. Cependant, minuit approchait, et elle savait que leur petite bulle de bonheur allait bientôt éclater ...

On frappa à la porte délicatement.

« J'y vais , cette fois, je paris cinq cents que c'est Alex » Rick soupira. « Je m'excuse d'avance pour tout ça. »

Kate embrassa sa mâchoire et se leva, la main tendue vers lui. « Excuses acceptées. »

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, les mains jointes. Kate sentit que celle de Rick la serrait nerveusement, et aurait voulu trouver un moyen pour que tout ça soit plus facile. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens. Rick ouvrit la porte, elles étaient là. Meredith était vêtu d'un long manteau rouge et d'une épaisse écharpe blanche, ça la rajeunissait, ses joues étaient rosies par le froid, elle avait un sourire éclatant. Alexis était dans les bras d'Ernie, le chauffeur. Elle était pâle et paraissait si petite. Le contraste était flagrant.

« Richard » dit Meredith ravie. « Tu ne devineras jamais qui nous avons vu à Paris! »

« Meredith... » Persifla Rick, son visage exprimait la colère et un mélange de fureur. « Tu as pris notre fille à Paris sans me le dire ! »

Meredith lui fit signe de la main, dédaigneuse, et se mit à marcher en direction de la cuisine, pour aller déposer ses affaires. Rick la suivit et ils commencèrent à discuter. Kate se retourna vers Ernie, qui regardait, confus, Alexis, Rick et Meredith sans savoir que faire.

« Je vais la prendre » dit Kate tranquillement en étendant ses bras pour récupérer la fillette.

« Vous êtes sûr? » demanda doucement Ernie, son visage vieilli semblait préoccupé. « Elle s'est endormie juste avant que nous arrivions. »

« Je l'ai » dit Kate en hochant la tête. Elle récupéra Alexis dans ses bras, titubant un peu sous le poids de la jeune fille. « Merci beaucoup » lui dit-elle, en le regardant fermer la porte.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la cuisine et se rendit compte que Meredith et Rick étaient partis pour se rendre dans le bureau, elle pouvait encore entendre leurs voix étouffées. Cela ne la dérangeait pas de prendre en charge Alexis, et elle savait que Rick étais trop occupé pour le faire, mais elle ne savait pas réellement que faire en cet instant. Là encore, Kate se demandait, qui était elle la dedans? Et c'est là que ça se corsait, elle était quelque part entre les parents qu'étaient Rick et Meredith pour Alexis, mais pas tout à fait un parent non plus, pas tellement plus qu'une baby-sitter ou la nounou ni même la _petite amie_ officielle.

Alexis bougea dans ses bras tandis que Kate secouait la tête pour oublier ses questions, puis se mit à gravir lentement l'escalier. « Kate? » murmura Alexis, en se frottant un œil alors que Kate arrivait au bout de l'escalier et entrait dans la chambre d'Alexis.

« Hey, petite fille endormie » sourit Kate, elle la déposa sur le lit et alluma la lampe de chevet. « J'ai entendu dire que tu as été à Paris aujourd'hui. »

Alexis hocha lentement la tête et s'assit, clignant des yeux, bâillant largement. Kate tendit sa main vers la rouquine et replaça une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée de sa queue de cheval défaite. « Maman m'a fait quitter d'école » murmurait-elle. « Et nous avons pris l'avion, pour aller en France. Tu sais, c'est drôlement loin la France. »

Kate essayait de ne pas rire. Alexis somnolait et, comme ça, elle paraissait encore plus jeune. « Je sais. »

« Les vols étaient trop longs » poursuit-elle, les yeux un peu plus ouvert à présent. « Et il y avait un bébé qui hurlait derrière nous pendant tout le chemin du retour. »

« Ce n'est jamais très amusant » en convint Kate.

« Maman a mis des bouchons d'oreilles et s'est endormie» ajouta Alexis. « Mais je n'en avais pas. »

« Est ce que tu avais au moins des choses pour t'occuper? » demanda Kate en ouvrant ses bras pour qu'Alexis vienne s'appuyer contre elle. Elle soupira de contentement contre Kate et la jeune femme avait presque envie de descendre pour aller régler son compte à Meredith. Ça leur épargnerait bien des souffrances.

« Non » murmura-Alexis. « Maman a dit que nous n'avions pas le temps de s'arrêter pour prendre des trucs quand nous sommes partis ce matin. Elle avait pris un livre pour moi, mais je l'ai terminé à l'allé, et nous avons failli raté notre vol de retour, donc nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'aller prendre autre chose comme elle me l'avait promis. »

« Je suis désolé, ma chérie » lui dit Kate, passant une main dans son dos.

Alexis haussa les épaules. « Mais nous avons bien déjeuné. Et nous sommes tombés sur un des amis de maman. C'était un producteur de film. Ils ont parlé pendant longtemps. »

Mais oui ! Emmenez votre fille en France pour qu'elle puisse s'ennuyer durant tout un déjeuner. Elle n'aurait pas pu le faire dans l'Upper West Side parce que ça n'aurait pas été possible! Sérieusement... « Le repas était bon, au moins? » demanda Kate.

Alexis secoua la tête. « Maman m'a pris des pâtes, mais les autres choses avec n'étaient pas très bonnes, et le lait au chocolat avait un drôle de goût. Mais c'était assez bien, et le serveur était sympathique et parlait anglais, mais il avait un accent vraiment drôle » raconta t elle. « Nous ne sommes pas restés longtemps. Nous avons mangé et nous sommes repartis en avion, c'est tout. »

Kate sentit Alexis l'étreindre un peu plus fort et elle se pencha pour placer la petite fille un peu plus sur ses genoux, se déplaçant pour qu'elle repose sa tête contre le lit. « As tu eu peur? »

Alexis hocha la tête, ses doigts jouant sur le ventre de Kate. « Et je n'avais pas Hamilton » murmura t-elle.

Kate aurait souri, si la situation était différente. « Et il ne pouvait pas prendre ta peur, c'est ça? »

Alexis hocha la tête. « Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, mais j'aime mieux. Et j'ai demandé à maman qu'on aille le prendre, mais nous n'avions pas le temps. » En fait, elle pourrait vraiment la frapper cette Meredith. Quelle mère laisserait son enfant effrayé par un voyage en avion sans lui prendre un animal en peluche pour l'aider? Quelle mère laisserait son enfant en plan pour déjeuner avec un collègue de travail ? « Et je voulais être ici pour le dîner » murmura Alexis. « Parce que c'est notre premier anniversaire ensemble. »

« Oh, ma chérie ! » Kate se pencha et embrassa le haut de sa tête rousse. « Ce n'est pas si grave. »

« Non » répondit Alexis. « C'est pas vrai. Et je ... Maman a dit qu'on pouvait partir, et elle a dit à l'école que nous avions un problème, mais elle a menti. Et puis on a pris l'avion, et elle a pris ma main, mais je ... et la nourriture était bizarre et son ami a beaucoup parlé au déjeuner, et il commençait à faire nuit, mais on déjeunait toujours, puis après on est rentrés en avion. Mais papa et moi devions t'emmener dîner chez Howie, et j'étais vraiment impatiente d'y être. Et même si je me suis amusé à Paris, je voulais m'amuser aussi ici, et maman n'arrêtait pas de parler tout le temps, mais ça devait être notre temps à nous » elle serra les mains de Kate à nouveau et Kate sentit une petite boule se former dans sa gorge. « Et j'ai eu peur quand il y avait les nuages dans l'avion, mais maman dormait et j'avais mal au ventre parce que j'avais faim, et la nourriture était dégoutante dans l'avion et je suis vraiment fatigué maintenant et je suis sur que maman et papa sont en train de se disputer ... »

« Alexis » interrompît Kate, travaillant dur pour empêcher ses propres larmes de tomber.

C'était dingue à quel point son récit lui faisait mal au cœur, de sentir son désarroi encore plus. Aucun parent ne devrait mettre son enfant dans cette situation, sans se remettre en question soi, ou l'emmener dans des endroits pas possible, et mentir par dessus le marché. Alexis était évidemment complètement retournée et bouleversée, Kate ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour l'aider. Rick et Meredith étaient en bas en train de se disputer, et on pouvait entendre leurs cris, étouffés par les murs. C'était à elle d'aider Alexis.

« Chérie, tu n'as pas à te sentir mal de ne pas être venue ici ce soir. Ta maman voulait passer du temps avec toi, et c'est son droit. Toi et moi? Nous pourrons faire quelque chose de spécial, lundi soir prochain, d'accord? Et peut-être même que nous pourrions le faire dimanche soir. Ton papa et toi. »

« Je suis désolé » répondit Alexis.

« Alexis, dis-moi une chose. Est ce que tu t'es bien amusée aujourd'hui? »

Alexis respirait tranquillement, cherchant la réponse adéquate. « Quand je n'avais pas peur, oui. »

« Alors c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi » répondit Kate. Elle ne pourrait jamais être en colère contre Alexis, pas pour ça, et ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'aimer sa mère et d'être avec elle. Elle pouvait haïr Meredith avec une passion non dissimulée, mais Alexis avait le droit d'aimer sa mère, d'apprendre à la connaître. Et, pour une fille qui avait perdu sa mère, Kate comprenait. Elle voulait le bonheur d'Alexis, parce que c'était quelque chose qu'elle-même n'aurait jamais l'occasion de refaire à nouveau.

Alexis s'appuya contre elle et pencha la tête en arrière pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Je t'aime, Kate » dit-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi, Alexis » répondit Kate, en embrassant le front de la jeune fille. « Que dirais-tu d'aller te préparer pour te coucher, et pendant ce temps je vais te chercher un bol de céréales et un verre d'eau pour ne pas que tu aies faim toute la nuit? »

« D'accord » répondit Alexis. « Je dois me brosser les dents? »

Kate se mit à rire pendant qu'Alexis s'éloignait en trottinant. « Pourquoi pas, puisque tu ne te les aies pas lavés depuis longtemps. Et puis, si tu mange tes céréales, tu pourras toujours te les brosser à nouveau. Mais je pense que ce soir, tu peux manger et directement aller te coucher. »

Alexis se mit à sourire. « T'es trop super ! »

« J'essaie. Allez, maintenant, vas te laver et te mettre en pyjama. »

Alexis acquiesça et se dirigea a nouveau vers la salle de bain avec beaucoup moins de vigueur qu'a l'accoutumé. Kate regarda la porte qu'elle venait de fermer durant quelques secondes. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour cette petite fille pour réparer ce gâchis. Elle soupira et quitta la pièce, descendit les escaliers doucement, et s'approcha de la cuisine espérant ne pas attirer l'attention.

Une fois dans la cuisine, elle saisit un bol, un verre et le remplit rapidement avec de l'eau avant d'aller chercher les céréales à la cannelle et le lait. Manque de chance, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Meredith la claqua, faisant marteler bruyamment ses talons hauts contre le sol. Elle jeta un regard rempli de colère à Kate, ramassa son sac, puis claqua la porte derrière elle. Kate se retourna vers le bureau et vit Rick debout, sur le seuil, ses épaules crispées par la colère et ses mains formaient des poings le long de son corps.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'elle allait dire, mais il se retourna brusquement et ferma la porte du bureau derrière lui. Elle cligna des yeux, ébahie. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer les colères de Rick Castle. Mais ce n'était pas sa priorité, non? Alexis était son but premier ce soir, elle devait manger. Kate apporta le bol à l'étage dans sa chambre et se mit à sourire quand elle trouva la jeune fille blottie dans son lit contre les oreillers, Hamilton était prisonnier de ses bras, contre sa poitrine.

« J'apporte des céréales » proclama t-elle, posant le bol sur la table de chevet d'Alexis.

« Merci » dit Alexis avec reconnaissance, mais avant que Kate n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la petite se mit a dévorer le bol avidement.

« Manges pas trop vite, ou tu vas être malade » lui réprimanda Kate.

Alexis sourit timidement et mangea plus doucement, en regardant Kate s'assoir à ses pieds. Kate caressa d'une main la jambe d'Alexis qui dépassait de sous les couvertures. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire, mais Alexis ne semblait pas avoir besoin de parler, juste de manger. Kate espérait que Rick jouerait son rôle de père, et passerait voir sa fille.

Elle se sentait mal de penser ça de lui, mais Alexis avait besoin de son père, et il semblait bouder en bas. Et même avant cela, Meredith et lui voulaient d'abord en découdre avant de penser principalement à prendre soin de leur enfant. Kate n'était pas sûr si elle devait se sentir indigné envers lui, surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient décidé plus tôt dans la soirée, si elle devait l'élever aussi ou pas. Mais, elle était là, et c'était une partie du problème, non?

Meredith avait décidé de prendre Alexis à Paris, exprès à cause de l'anniversaire de Kate qu'elle allait avoir avec les Castle. Ce n'était pas un accident, c'était délibéré, comme un geste de puissance. Mais c'était aux frais d'Alexis, et pour ça, Kate était sûre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais pardonner à cette femme. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire ça à Alexis : l'utiliser comme une arme. Et voilà où ils en étaient, coincés dans une sorte de combat intérieur étrange, et il y avait cette adorable, douce, brillante jeune fille qui sirotait en ce moment son lait, au milieu de tout ça.

« Fini? » demanda Kate.

Alexis hocha la tête et mit le bol sur le côté. Elle prit quelques gorgées de l'eau, puis s'allongea dans son lit. « Je suis fatigué » murmurait-elle.

Kate se leva et se dirigea vers la tête de lit, se mit à genoux et éteignit la lampe. La salle tomba immédiatement dans une semi-obscurité, éclairée uniquement par la lueur des lumières qui scintillaient au-dessus du lit. Kate repositionna les couvertures et aida Alexis à mieux se caler sur son oreiller. Elle se retourna en entendant un bruit derrière elles, Rick était la, debout sur le seuil de la porte, il n'avait par l'air complètement remis, mais il réussissait à faire face.

« Hey, Pumpkin » murmura-t-il en venant se mettre à genoux aux côtés de Kate. « Tu as eu une grosse journée. »

« Maman a dit que nous pouvions » déclara immédiatement Alexis.

Kate entendit Rick échapper un petit souffle à ses côtés et elle le regarda alors qu'il levait la main pour relever le visage d'Alexis. « Oh, ma chérie, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je suis content que tu sois revenue à la maison. »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir raté le dîner » ajouta t-elle.

« Je lui ai dit déjà que ce n'était pas grave et que ce n'était pas de sa faute » intervint Kate.

Rick se leva posant sa main sur le bas du dos de Kate, hochant la tête. « Kate a raison, Alexis. Ta maman t'a récupéré à l'école, et ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas ta faute, et nous ne sommes pas en colère. »

« Vous vous êtes disputés » releva Alexis. « Es-ce que tu es en colère contre maman? »

La main sur le dos de Kate se raidit et elle plaça sa main sur le genou de Rick pour lui redonner du courage. Il était furieux contre Meredith. « Je ... J'aurais préféré qu'elle me le demande avant, chérie. Mais nous nous sommes maintenant mis d'accord, ta maman et moi »

« Okay » murmura Alexis. « Je suis fatiguée ».

« Nous allons te laisser dormir, princesse » Rick fit un petit rire. « Et demain c'est samedi. Alors tu pourras dormir plus longtemps, d'accord? »

« 'Kay. Je vous aime. »

« Nous t'aimons aussi » répondirent ils en chœur.

Alexis s'endormit et ils restèrent assis là à la regarder pendant un long moment, avant que Rick soupire et se lèva, offrant une main vers Kate pour l'aider à son tour. Elle la prit et il la tira sans ménagement pour l'étreindre très fort. Ses bras étaient puissant autour d'elle qu'elle en avait un peu du mal à respirer, là, dans la pénombre de la chambre d'Alexis.

Il s'était montré négligeant envers Alexis quand elles étaient arrivées, mais en réalité il avait juste eu un effet de choc, de plus cette dispute avec son ex-femme n'avait fait qu'augmenté ces sentiments qu'il avait en lui, et il avait eu besoin de prendre sur lui, et Kate pouvait sentir qu'il se lâchait, elle le sentait trembler contre elle. « Allons y » murmura-t-elle, en reculant pour lui prendre la main.

Elle le conduisit hors de la chambre, en fermant doucement la porte derrière eux. Elle le guida dans les escaliers et dans le salon puis, dans son bureau. Fermant la porte, elle se retourna pour lui faire face et le trouva avachi sur l'une des chaises. Kate marcha lentement vers lui et se mit à genoux pour qu'elle pose ses bras sur ses cuisses et qu'elle puisse le regarder.

« Elle se tenait juste là » murmura-t-il, en pointant l'extrémité de son bureau. « Juste là, et elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas très grave, si elle prenait ma fille de l'autre coté du monde, pour aller déjeuner, qu'Alexis avait adoré. Et elle ne voyait rien de mal à ne pas me l'avoir dit, de ne pas m'avoir prévenu, m'a donné toute sorte d'argumentations. »

Kate hocha simplement la tête et le laissa parler. Elle avait des choses à partager avec lui aussi, de parler de ses préoccupations, mais il avait besoin d'évacuer d'abord.

« Et je peux comprendre qu'elle ait envie de voir Alexis. Ça oui. Je sais que c'est de sa faute si elle ne la voit pas plus, et on le fait quand elle est là, elle prend le maximum du temps qu'elle peut. C'est sa mère. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de faire ça, et je ne devrais pas. Mais Alexis _déteste_ prendre l'avion. Elle déteste ça plus que tout. » Il baissa les yeux vers elle. « Est-ce qu'elle a eu peur? »

Kate hocha la tête. « Meredith lui a dit qu'elles n'avaient pas le temps de revenir pour prendre quoi que ce soit, donc elle n'a pas pu prendre sa tortue, et ce n'était pas grand chose. »

« Merci de lui avoir parlé » il soupira, assimilant avec peine les informations qu'elle venait de lui donner. « J'ai pris d'assaut Meredith ici, j'ai hurlé sur elle, et nous sommes partis te laissant toi et Alexis, j'aurais du lui parler avant, j'aurais du le faire, et tu vas probablement me juger pour ca, et tu aurais raison. » Eh bien, au moins, elle n'avait pas besoin de parler de ça. « Et je l'ai même dit à Meredith, et elle à juste... Mon Dieu ... »

Il lâcha l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'il tenait fermement pour aller caresser les cheveux de Kate. « Tu es incroyable. _Incroyable_, Kate. Merci de prendre soin de ma fille, et de la nourrir, et ... d'être un meilleur parent que je ne l'ai été moi-même ce soir. »

Kate sourit et pencha sa tête dans la main de Rick. Certains nœuds qui s'étaient formés dans sa poitrine s'atténuaient et ce compliment à son égard lui fit chaud au cœur. « Je ne sais pas si je le mérite, Rick, mais j'ai été heureuse de t'aider. »

« C'est juste que ... tu n'es pas sa mère » dit-il doucement. Cette phrase la piqua, bizarrement, et elle se mit à cligner des yeux, confuse. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir atteint cette limite, pourrait-elle? Avait-elle touché le fond du gouffre avec Alexis? « Tu n'es pas sa mère, et pourtant tu es là avec elle, et tu t'en soucis, et ta première pensée a été pour Alexis, ce n'est pas ce que Meredith a pensé en allant à Paris. Et elle a eu le culot de dire que tu étais avec Alexis, alors nous n'avions pas besoin de nous en inquiéter. »

Ce commentaire était comme une gifle, elle était totalement incrédule à présent. « Attends, cette femme qui préfère se rendre sur d'autres continent plutôt que de me donner du temps avec Alexis, à dit que votre dispute pouvait continuer parce que je prenais soin d'elle? »

Rick fit un rire sans joie. « C'est une question de pouvoir, Kate. »

Elle le regarda fixement. « Je ne suis pas là. »

« Si tu prends « soins » d'Alexis, et que tu deviens la plus sympa, Meredith se croira éjecté de la partie et tu deviendras la préférée, celle qui sera mise en avant, la star, comme elle l'a toujours été jusqu'à présent. C'est tout ce qu'elle veut. Vivre au jour le jour? Elle se fiche pas mal d'Alexis, de son école, ou de ses peurs ou de ses objectifs à court terme. Tant qu'elle est encore fraîche et belle et amusante, Meridith sera heureuse. »

« Alors, terrifier sa fille, la faire déjeuner avec un collègue de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, et s'endormir sur le vol du retour, laissant Alexis faire face à ses peurs toute seule, c'est la façon qu'a trouvé Meredith d'être la plus « fun » ? » demanda Kate, vraiment et terriblement choqué.

Les yeux de Rick s'agrandirent et elle se rendit compte, trop tard qu'elle venait de révéler un grand nombre de faits qu'il n'avait pas encore entendu. « Elle s'est endormie? Avec Alexis? Elle aurait du rester éveillé! Mon Dieu, est ce qu'elle va bien? Est-ce que ça s'est bien passé? » il était complètement paniqué maintenant, et Kate sentit son cœur se serrer face a son désarroi.

« Elle va bien, Rick. Ne t'inquiète pas. Viens. » elle frotta la jambe de Rick et déposa un baiser sur sa main. « Elle va bien. Elle s'en est remise. »

Il croisa son regard, les yeux écarquillés et remplis d'émotions, elle se leva, puis, vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux afin de l'étreindre. Il l'écrasa contre lui et soupira.

Il tourna la tête et déposa un baiser dans son cou. « Je ne voulais pas t'imposer tout ça, ce soir, ni toutes les prochaines nuits » lui dit-il.

Kate secoua doucement la tête. Elle avait été choquée et un peu contrariée qu'il n'ait pas pensé à Alexis en premier, mais elle lui avait dit _oui_, et que ca voulait dire qu'elle était avec lui. Elle avait signé il y a bien longtemps pour faire partie de cette famille - une véritable et entière partie de cette famille. Et ce soir, elle avait monté un échelon. « Si nous faisons ce genre de chose, nous sommes ex aequo? » demanda t elle.

« Bien sûr » répondit il rapidement.

« Alors, certaines fois je peux t'aider dans ce genre de choses. Parfois, je peux te frapper pour que tu te bouger, et vice versa. Et parfois, je peux t'aider à mettre ta fille au lit quand sa folle de mère la ramène à la maison après un déjeuner à Paris. Si ca arrive. »

Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire en secouant la tête et passa ses mains dans le dos de Kate. « Je t'aime tellement » lui dit-il. « Tellement... Et nous sommes vraiment chanceux de t'avoir. »

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour cette petite, Richard » répondit-elle. « Et je t'aime tellement aussi, tellement... que ça me terrifie. »

« Mais tu es la » murmura-t-il.

« Je suis la » acquiesça t elle, berçant l'arrière de sa tête avec sa main. « Et ça va prendre beaucoup de temps avant que Meredith me fiche la paix. »

Rick l'approcha de lui et elle sentit ses doigts s'enfoncer dans le creux de son dos. « Je te l'ai dit, une fois que je n'étais pas prêt de te laisser partir de mon monde. Essaie tout ce que tu veux et cherches toutes les sorties, mais je te garde, nous te gardons, et nous ne sommes pas prêt de lâcher prise. »

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur:<strong> Eh bien, c'était un chapitre que je voulais écrire depuis longtemps. Il y a un tas de points important à venir, que j'ai eu la chance et l'impatience d'écrire, et c'est l'un des premiers ou je suis venu a bout de cette histoire. Est ce que j'aurais pu laisser passer l'occasion de jouer avec Meredith et son déjeuner à Paris ? Bien sur que non ! J'espère que j'ai rendu justice au personnage.

Emma


	20. Chapter 20

Bonsoir bonsoir :) Désolée de cette semaine d'attente... Le chapitre était traduit depuis pas mal de temps mais mon correcteur a du mal a trouver du temps ^^. Le suivant est déjà traduit mais pas encore corrigé. Le temps est une denrée précieuse pour nous... Y'a pas assez d'heures dans une journée je trouve lol.

MAIS, nous avançons doucement mais surement vers la moitié de la fic, enfin! ^^. Merci a tous pour vos messages adorables, ravie de voir que le chapitre vous a plu ;) . [j'espère que la traduction reste toujours a la hauteur de cette magnifique fiction].

Et a mon avis Meredith n'aurait pas fait long feu avec vous :P . Allez, assez de Bla bla, passons a la suite !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 20:<p>

« Hey, Beckett. Désolée pour l'écrivain » déclara Karpowski alors que Kate retournait vers son bureau.

« Pardon? » répondit Kate, perplexe.

« Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas vu ... oh, euh, c'est rien en fait » elle se retourna et se rassit, mais l'intérêt de Kate était piqué à vif.

« Vu quoi, Karpowski? » Esposito les regardait, l'air plutôt agacé. Tandis que Karpowski ne répondait plus, gardant la bouche fermée, Kate se tourna vers lui. « De quoi elle parle? »

« Tu as le journal sur ton bureau? » demanda Esposito doucement.

« Ouais? »

« Page Six » lui dit-il. « Mais vraiment, je pense que tout le monde fait toute une histoire c'est ... Castle est un type bien. Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien de grave. »

Kate le regarda intriguée, puis récupéra le journal. Si Esposito argumentait en la faveur de Rick, quoi qu'il ait fait, ce n'était pas bon. Elle feuilleta le journal et trouva la partie people. Et voilà le fin mot de tout ça. Rick et Gina était allés à un gala de Charité dimanche soir, et apparemment ça avait pris jusqu'à mardi pour que la presse en parle._ Richard Castle et son éditrice, Gina Cowell partagent-ils plus que des manuscrits?_ Elle soupira. On ne pouvait pas moins bien faire pour un titre sensass'. Mais elle se mit à regarder la photo.

Gina s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds, elle chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de Rick. Il lui souriait alors qu'ils tournoyaient au beau milieu d'une grande salle de bal. Elle avait l'air relativement radieuse dans sa robe bleue et Rick était magnifique dans son smoking, comme d'habitude. Ils formaient un joli couple. Ça expliquait le titre. Pour être honnête, ils n'avaient même pas l'air de vouloir être mis en avant. Kate regarda la photo, puis posa le journal. Elle n'était pas jalouse, ni bouleversé, et elle le prenait très bien. Du moins, en apparence.

« Euh, je peux quand même ... Est ce que je peux jouer à Halo avec lui vendredi soir, ou je dois d'abord frapper son joli visage ? » demanda Esposito doucement.

Kate le regarda dans les yeux elle n'arrivait pas à contenir ce petit sourire qui se formait sur son visage. Il faut bien admettre que récemment, ils avaient joués ensemble à quelques parties de jeux vidéo et qu'il était difficile de ne pas vouloir protéger son partenaire de jeu au lieu de défendre son propre camp. Et c'était agréable de savoir qu'alors elle l'emportait sur Rick, il réclamait l'allégeance.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le reconnaître. C'était comme franchir une certaine limite, et elle aimait l'amitié qu'ils avaient. Elle posa alors le journal sur le bureau et s'affala sur son siège devant son ordinateur.

« Rappelles à Castle que si vous mangez tous les croustilles de maïs, il a intérêt à en ramener encore plus pour lundi, parce que c'est la soirée tacos la semaine prochaine. »

Esposito sourit et retourna à son bureau, ils travaillèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. C'était un mardi et ils étaient tous les deux la pour cette journée afin qu'ils puissent avoir leur mercredi de congé. Kate voulait être capable de dormir demain, car elle était avec Alexis toute la soirée et elle devait faire les courses, parce que Rick avait encore quelque sortie à faire pour son boulot. Esposito, lui, en profiterait pour aller rendre visite à une parente à 'Long Island', sa grand-mère, si Kate se souvenait bien.

« Tu passeras le bonjour à ta grand-mère au fait » ajouta t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

« Je le ferais » répondit-il.

« Beckett » Kate leva les yeux et vit Traikers, l'une des détectives plus âgées, debout face à son bureau. « Désolé pour votre ami » dit-elle doucement, sa tête s'inclina afin que les autres ne puissent pas entendre.

Kate cligna des yeux. « Oh, hum, merci? Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que vous croyez » ajouta t-elle. « Mais, je vous remercie. »

Traikers s'en alla et Kate se tourna pour répondre au regard d'Esposito. « Cet endroit est fantastique » murmurait-elle ironiquement.

« Ça va s'arranger. »

Kate l'espérait. Ça commençait à l'agacer. Et elle avait assez de mal pour rester neutre vis à vis de Gina, qui avait le droit de se faire tripoter par Rick beaucoup trop souvent. Non pas que cela importe vraiment, car ils n'étaient en fait que de simples amis. Mais elle et Rick avait été '_amis'_ durant un certain temps ... Non Elle ne se laisserait pas avoir par ce genre de supercheries.

Elle regarda sa montre et soupira. Elle avait encore deux heures de paperasserie à terminer. Et tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, elle comprit que plus de la moitié du commissariat lui jetait des regards. Elle aurait du frapper Rick pour avoir eu ce geste lorsqu'ils étaient partis du bureau la semaine dernière. S'il ne l'avait pas eu ce comportement, peut-être que maintenant ses collègues du 12ème ne penserait pas qu'il la trompait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et elle le savait, elle avait juste besoin de penser à autre chose

Après une heure de travail acharné, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de pause recherchant désespérément de la caféine. Elle entra et se versa une tasse de ce café au goût infect et s'appuya contre le comptoir pendant que Velasquez et Pelosi rentrait dans la pièce

« Et il l'a enlacé. Si j'étais Beckett, je le larguerais. Qui a besoin d'un playbo ... hey, Beckett » bafouilla Velasquez, avant de s'immobiliser et de se prendre Pelosi qui continuait de marcher. « Il est bon ce café? »

Kate hocha simplement la tête. Velasquez avait quelques années de moins qu'elle, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de colporter des ragots. Elle avait l'air complètement horrifié. Bon. Elle avait raison de l'être. « Tu passes une bonne journée? » demanda Kate.

« Oui, oui. Et toi? »

Kate hocha légèrement la tête. « Je travaille la moitié de mon jour de congé pour avoir plus de temps demain. Juste de la paperasserie, tu vois le genre? »

« Ennuyeux à souhait » renchérit Mme Pelosi. « Es-tu sur que ça va ? »

Velasquez lui donna un coup de coude et Kate roula des yeux. « Oui, je vais bien. »

Elles la prirent en considération quelques instants, puis Velasquez s'approcha d'elle. « Parce que, tu sais, Beckett. T'es jeune, et les hommes, il y... il y en a la pelle, tu sais? »

Oh, mon Dieu. Elle jouait les discussions «grande sœur». C'était embarrassant, pour tout le monde. Pitié, qu'elle arrête. Il fallait que ça cesse. « Merci » dit-elle avec un faux sourire. « Mais vraiment, je vais bien. Et je dois rentrer. Passez ... Passez une bonne journée. »

Elle s'enfuyait, contournant Pelosi et s'esquiva pour sortir de la salle. Elle vit des regards plus sympathiques alors qu'elle retournait à son bureau et qu'elle s'y assit, irritée. Bon Dieu de merde. Elle avait travaillé dur pour arriver là où elle était. Elle n'était plus une petite fille qui avait le cœur brisé pour la première fois de sa vie. Et par dessus le marché, elle n'avait pas le cœur brisé ! Cet article ne voulait _rien dire_. Rick était à elle. Et cette histoire avec Gina ne voulait rien dire.

Les pensées tourbillonnaient tandis qu'elle essayait de continuer sa paperasserie, de plus en plus frustrée par le fait que son esprit soit accaparé sur cet article et les ragots. Rick n'allait pas la quitter pour Gina. Il ne le ferait pas. Et il sortait avec elle, juste pour son image et faire de la pub. Et il le faisait parce qu'elle, Kate, n'était pas prête à avoir son nom partout dans les tabloïds. Ils n'avaient même pas eu la chance d'avoir un premier rencard pour le moment.

Son téléphone sonna et elle l'attrapa, le portant à son oreille et vociférant un « Beckett » dans le combiné, avec autant de force et d'irritation que celui qu'elle lançait habituellement.

« Salut, Kate » dit Rick lentement. « Tout va bien? »

« Non » répondit-elle. « Je veux dire ... oui, tout va bien. Quoi de neuf? »

« Euh ... Je voulais juste être sur que la soirée shopping avec Alexis avait toujours lieu ce soir après l'école? Et tu es sûr que ça ne te gènes pas de faire ça avec elle? »

« Je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis » répondit-elle. Non, elle ne devait pas être aussi méchante? Rick n'avait rien fait.

« Très bien » elle pouvait l'entendre sourire. « Hé, je peux avoir ton opinion, celle d'une femme ? »

« Parce que je serais plus à même de te donner l'avis d'une grenouille c'est ça? »

Il rit et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire qui illumina son visage. Peut-être qu'il pourrait la faire sortir de ces fichues sombres pensées à propos des ragots. « Quelle genre de chemise je devrais porter ce soir à ton avis? »

Kate cligna des yeux. En fait, il voulait vraiment une 'opinion de femme'. « Sérieusement? »

« Sérieusement »répondit-il. « Parce que Gina a une robe or ou quelque chose dans ce goût la, et je ne voudrais pas être dépareillé, mais j'ai besoin d'une cravate, et je suis ... Je patauge vraiment. »

« Quoi, le grand Richard Castle ne peut pas s'habiller pour un rendez vous sans mon aide? » Apparemment, il ne l'aiderait pas à lui faire oublier les ragots.

« Je peux ... » balbutia-t-il. Merde. « Tout va bien, Kate? »

« Tout va bien » répondit-elle sèchement. Merde. Non, ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait marcher. « Elle a une robe or? Le bleu va de pair avec l'or. Tu ne peux pas porter un smoking? »

« C'est plutôt informel » soupira-t-il. « Et Paula veut que nous nous complétions. Je suppose que tu as lu l'article dans le journal d'aujourd'hui? Paula est ravie. »

« Ouais, je l'ai vu. J'ai entendu des choses sur le sujet. Vous formez un beau couple » répondit-elle alors qu'elle remplissait un dossier, en appuyant son stylo sur le papier avec plus de force que d'habitude.

« Nous ne sommes ... pas en couple. Kate, tu es sûr que tu vas bien? Tu as l'air énervé. »

« Je ne le suis pas » répondit-elle. Mais elle l'était. Elle était irrationnellement en colère sur ce sujet. Parce que Rick était à elle et elle était trop possessive. Et elle n'était pas à l'aise avec ca, ou la façon dont ça la gênait, ou le fait de vouloir frapper les gens qui voulaient seulement être sympathique envers elle. Parce qu'elle, Katherine Beckett, était bien plus forte que tout ça. Et c'était de sa faute. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de savoir comment le gérer, et quelque part, dans sa tête, elle savait qu'elle était déraisonnable, mais ça ne changeait rien.

« D'accord. Je peux raccrocher si tu es occupé. »

« Ça va. Mets une chemise d'un bleu profond avec une cravate. Ça te donnera l'air faussement négligé, et ça permettra de parfaire ton image non? »

« Je ... je suppose. Kate, est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose? Tu as l'air énervée, et je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre pourquoi. »

« Tu n'as rien fait » répondit-elle. Une minute passa, remplie de douleur et de jalousie, sentiments qui semblaient avoir le contrôle de sa bouche et lui faire dire des trucs stupide sans son consentement. « Amusez-vous bien à votre rencard, tous les deux. Je suis sûr que Gina trouveras que tu as un look d'enfer. »

« Hé ! Gina n'a rien à faire dans cette conversation. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je suis sûr qu'elle est super. Blonde, bien coiffée et tout » répondit Kate. Sérieusement. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de parler.

« Sérieusement? Tu veux vraiment aller dans cette discussion là? » Il avait l'air ennuyé maintenant et Kate se serait giflé si elle arrivait à prendre un peu de recul et qu'elle regarderait avec plus d'objectivité tout ça. Mais, comme ces choses arrivaient habituellement, il n'y avait pas qu'une étape à passer.

« Aller où, Rick? Tu es celui qui sort s'amuser. Assures-toi bien que vous soyez bien dans l'angle pour vous faire prendre en photo cette fois, ok? Ça va être génial pour ton image. »

« Hé. Je vais sortir avec elle parce que j'en ai l'obligation, non pas parce que j'en ai envie. Et tu sais très bien que je préférerais plutôt aller dîner avec toi et regardez un film à la maison. Mais je suis obligé de le faire. »

« C'est les sacrifices de la vie. Tu diras bonjours au Maire de ma part, tu veux? » Non! Non, c'était stupide ! Merde.

« Très mature » répondit-il. « Tu veux que je lui expose ton point de vue? Et comment je vais pouvoir expliquer ça? Ma petite amie, qui préfère mourir plutôt que d'être vu en public avec moi, vous passe le bonjour. Au fait, vous ne connaissez pas mon amie Gina ? N'est-elle pas magnifique? »

Les têtes se tournaient pour regarder Kate et elle réalisa qu'elle était encore au travail et que ses collègues pouvaient entendre. Elle se leva rapidement et disparu dans les toilettes pour femme. « Je ne suis pas la seul à être d'accord sur ce fait de ne pas apparaître dans la presse » persifla-t-elle, alors qu'elle claquait la porte des toilettes et qu'elle s'approchait de la fenêtre. « Tu as dit aussi que tu n'étais pas prêt à te remarier de nouveau. »

« Et tu t'es presque étouffée quand je l'ai suggérer ! » riposta t-il. « Ne me mets pas tout sur le dos, Kate. Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée avec Gina. »

« Parce qu'être avec une superbe blonde est un calvaire pour toi! » s'écriait-elle. « L'étreindre, danser avec elle et chuchoter dans son oreille est une véritable corvée, j'en suis sûr. » Elle était désagréable, jalouse, vindicative et irrationnel - mon Dieu, elle venait de toucher le gros lot aujourd'hui.

« Tu m'as dit que t'étais d'accord ! » gronda-t-il. « Et maintenant, tu me traites comme si j'étais un criminel? »

« Je ne te traite pas comme un criminel! »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie? Pourquoi diable es-tu si énervée? Je n'ai pas fait autre chose que de répondre à ton besoin de vie privée. »

« Parce que ce besoin est une chose si difficile à comprendre? Nom de Dieu, aujourd'hui on n'a pas arrêté de me harcelé et d'avoir pitié de moi parce pas plus tard que la semaine dernière tu mettais ton bras jalousement autour de moi, et maintenant tu es quasiment nez à nez avec Gina dans les journaux » argumenta t elle. Elle devait vraiment arrêter, mais il argumentait lui aussi et elle n'était pas certaine d'être a même de comprendre qui avait raison.

« J'avais pourtant l'impression que tu te fichais pas mal de l'opinion des gens. »

Wow. « Wow » murmura-t-elle, sans arriver à le stopper. Il venait de lui lancer un véritable piquant.

Elle pouvait l'entendre respirer lourdement à l'extrémité du combiné. Ils étaient en congé tout les deux. « Je pense que nous devrions nous voir pour en parler » dit-il après une minute de silence.  
>Elle n'était pas sûre d'être en mesure de le voir, ce serait un mal pour un bien, vraiment. « Peut-être » répondit-elle. Mais cette réponse n'était pas claire, quelle qu'elle soit d'ailleurs, elle n'aurait pas du se laisser aller. « Rick, je … »<p>

Il soupira et elle pouvait l'imaginer affalé contre une fenêtre, tout comme elle l'était, se frottant une main sur le visage. « Je dois y aller. J'ai une réunion et puis je dois revenir ici pour me préparer. On voit ça plus tard. »

« Vraiment, je suis … »

« Plus tard, Kate » dit-il doucement. « Peut-être que je te verrais avant de partir, ou pas. »

« D'accord. » Elle laissa retomber sa tête contre la vitre glacée. Elle s'était énervée beaucoup trop vite. Tous deux en fait.

« Tu viendras quand même chercher Alexis ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit-elle immédiatement. « Même si je suis une totale pétasse, je serai toujours là pour elle, et gentille avec elle. »

Elle l'entendit rire doucement. « Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais utilisé, mais vraiment, il faut que j'y ailles. »

« Je te verrai ce soir tard, alors? » demanda t elle timidement. Putain. Comment pouvait-elle réagir après tout ça?

« Ouais. Je te verrai ce soir. »

Elle voulait au moins essayer de s'expliquer. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser ça en plan. « Rick. C'est n'était pas vraiment ce … »

« Kate » la coupa t il d'une voix à la fois dure et tendre à la fois. « Je comprends. Mais je dois y aller. Pouvons-nous en discuter plus tard? »

Elle soupira. « Ouais, d'accord » dit-elle doucement. « Passes une bonne réunion. »

« Merci. Amusez vous bien, sans moi. » Au moins, il n'avait plus l'air en colère, sa voix sonnait déjà bien mieux.

« Nous achèterons des choses pour toi, alors ça sera comme si tu étais à nos côtés. »

« Bien, bien. D'accord. Bon, je dois y aller. Rendez-vous ce soir. »

« Rendez-vous ce soir. »

Ils raccrochèrent et Kate laissa tomber son bras contre son corps, en regardant les murs ternes des toilettes. Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifiait? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé? Elle allait très bien aujourd'hui. Elle allait encore même très bien après avoir vu cet article. Mais lorsqu'il avait appelé elle lui avait tout mit sur le dos, et il s'était défendu. Et ce n'était pas juste ça, elle était toujours préoccupée pour les vacances, et son père qui ne se manifestait pas, et en plus elle faisait toujours des cauchemars. Mais rien de tout cela, cependant, lui donnait une raison d'être méchante.  
>Elle soupira et se releva. Elle avait de la paperasse à finir et elle devait aller chercher Alexis afin qu'elles puissent trouver un cadeau pour Rick. Et elle devait trouver une meilleure façon de s'excuser. Des excuses sincères cela allait de soi, mais aussi des explications et une discussion sur la façon d'éviter « le syndrome de la jalousie » cela devrait peut-être être assez. Mais ça ne semblait pas suffisant, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient tous les deux stressés. Rick avait besoin de faire quelques modifications finales pour son manuscrit, mais il avait été débordé par les publicités à faire et les réunions de famille, et elle avait ... suffisamment de problèmes sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter une couche.<p>

Kate passa les trente prochaines minutes à remplir des dossiers, ruminant pour trouver une solution à leur problème, et trouver quelque chose d'approprié pour présenter ses excuses. Mais le temps filait à une vitesse incroyable, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de trouver quoi que ce soit, elle était déjà sur le chemin de l'école d'Alexis pour aller la chercher. Elle prit un taxi, mais elle savait qu'un chauffeur devait les attendre ici, conformément à ce que voulait Rick. Quand elle sortit, elle paya, elle se mit sur le trottoir d'en face, au milieu d'un tas d'autres parents, ils avaient tous des écharpes fourrées et des bonnets ou même une capuche, leur vestes boutonnés jusqu'au col pour éviter de prendre froid.

Les enfants commencèrent a sortir du bâtiment en pierre, courant dans les escaliers et glissant sur les rampes d'escalier, au grand dam de leurs parents. Ils portaient tous des uniformes verts avec leur manteau, mais certains avaient l'air plus présentable que d'autres, et Kate essaya de chercher quels enfants correspondaient à quels parents. Les enfants les plus turbulents coururent vers les nounous, ceux moins bien habillés vers leurs parents, tandis que les enfants plus «propres sur eux» se dirigèrent lentement vers des parents plus stoïques, des parents riches évidemment, ou nounous strictes.

Alexis sortit du bâtiment et Kate sourit lorsqu'elle aperçut ses cheveux rouge flamboyant la reconnaissant facilement parmi les chevelures blondes et brunes. La petite regarda autour d'elle puis son visage fit un énorme sourire lorsqu'elle trouva Kate dans la foule. Elle dévala les escaliers et se jeta sur elle, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille en l'étreignant fortement.

« Salut! » la salua t elle, en levant la tête pour mieux la regarder.

« Salut, Lex » Kate se mit à rire, en l'éloignant légèrement avant de s'accroupir pour être à sa taille. « Ca te vas si on va faire du shopping avec ton uniforme scolaire? »

« Oui ça ira » répondit Alexis, en balançant ses hanches afin que sa jupe tournoie. Elle était très mignonne comme ça et Kate se rendit compte seulement maintenant que les parents étaient en train de les regarder, y compris un homme plutôt séduisant à ses côtés.

« Êtes-vous la nounou d'Alexis ? » demanda t il en tendant la main vers elle en croisant son regard, un énorme sourire s'affichait sur son visage. « Je suis Chris Hanson, le père d'Adrian. »

« Et moi Kate » répondit-elle en serrant sa main. « Et non, je ne suis pas sa nounou. »

Son expression se figea quelque peu, mais il n'eut pas l'air découragé. « Je ne savais pas que Richard sortait avec quelqu'un. En fait, non, Je pensais qu'il sortait avec Gina Cowell, ce n'était pas dans les journaux? »

« Ils ne sortent pas ensemble » Alexis fit un petit rire. « Ils sont juste amis. »

« Et comment vas-tu, Alexis? » lui demanda Chris.

« Je vais bien. C'est la Kate dont je vous ai parlé quand je suis venue la semaine dernière » expliqua t-elle. Elle était devenue «La» Kate. Merveilleux.

« Oh » ses yeux s'agrandirent avec une certaine reconnaissance. « La meilleure amie de Richard, si je ne me trompe pas. » Que disait exactement Alexis aux gens sur elle? Apparemment, qu'elle n'était pas la petite amie de Rick, même si elle lui avait donné la permission.

« C'est ça » dit Kate avec un sourire. Et sa petite amie. Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas décider de rendre ça public maintenant, surtout pas après la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Rick il n'y avait pas une heure. Paula les tuerait tous les deux de toute façon.

« Alexis dit beaucoup de bien de vous » poursuivit-il. Mais Kate n'était pas vraiment intéressé à discuter en place, et elle ne pouvait voir où il voulait en venir.

« Eh bien, je parle beaucoup d'elle aussi » répondit-elle, tout en resserrant sa prise sur Alexis.

« Ernie est arrivé! » intervint Alexis. « Bye M. Hanson. »

« Ravi de vous avoir rencontré » ajouta Kate alors qu'elle se laissait tirer par Alexis afin de la sortir de là. Étaient-ils tous des parents célibataires intéressés? Ce n'était pas comme si elle était superbement bien habillée aujourd'hui. Elle était en jeans avec un col roulé violet et son caban à pois. Elle n'était certainement pas été habillée pour se faire draguer.

Ernie attendait à environ un demi-pâté de maisons, debout, à côté de la voiture et fit entrer à l'intérieur Alexis, tout en leur souriant.

« Ravi de vous revoir, Mlle Beckett. »

« Moi de même, Ernie. Merci de nous accompagner aujourd'hui. »

« De rien, c'est un plaisir » répondit-il en fermant la porte derrière elles et fit le tour pour s'asseoir sur le siège conducteur. « Où allons nous? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elles s'installaient.

« J & R à Herald Square, s'il vous plaît » répondit Kate.

« Pour M. Castle? »

« Tu le savais » répondit Alexis. « Penses-tu qu'il va aimer ? » demanda t elle, en se tournant vers Kate, tiraillant sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents. Oh, merde, elle lui avait pris son tic non?

« Alexis, ton père va l'adorer, tout simplement. Tu ne crois pas qu'il pensera que le laser game est une des choses vraiment trop cool ? »

« Je suppose » dit elle en riant. « Mais, tu es sure? »

Richard Castle rampant dans son appartement, essayant de tirer sur Alexis, qui portait une tenue clignotante spéciale pour jouer au laser et qui faisait des bruits quand on tirait dessus, comme dans les films de science-fiction? Oh, Kate savait qu'il l'aimerait. Et il l'aimerait encore plus parce qu'elles l'avaient acheté ensemble pour lui. Ça n'échappait pas à Kate, parce que chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose avec Alexis, comme des gâteaux en se moquant de lui, Rick fondait littéralement toujours un peu plus. Au moins, elle savait comment être un bon pseudo-parent, même si pour l'instant, elle était une amie assez merdique.

« J'en suis certaine » répondit-elle.

Alexis sourit. « Je suis contente qu'Ernie soit venu nous chercher. Parce que M. Hanson essayait de sortir avec toi. »

Kate s'étrangla. Oh, bien des choses surprenantes sortaient de la bouche d'Alexis Castle. « Ah oui? »

« Les autres femmes font la même chose avec papa quand tu n'es pas la. Et il dit toujours qu'il doit partir après, comme ce que nous avons fait avec M. Hanson. »

Elle aurait voulu que Rick puisse entendre ça. C'était à la fois tragique et hystériquement drôle, quand elle pensait à lui, sorte de résumé à la fois de leur vie, n'est ce pas? "Eh bien, je suis content qu'Ernie soit arrivé alors » répondit Kate.

« Tu ne peux pas être avec M. Hanson de toute façon » continua Alexis. « Parce que tu es la petite amie de papa maintenant. »

Kate hocha la tête et Alexis ravie, vint se blottir un peu plus à ses côtés durant le reste du trajet, se contentant de regarder par la fenêtre.

_« Tu es nerveuse » observa Rick alors que Kate traversait la cuisine, pour aller mettre la touche finale à la Dinde et la farcir, tout en coupant une salade... Elle flipper silencieusement._

_« Tais-toi »répondit-elle, en ajustant le tablier qu'elle avait trouvé alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte du four pour vérifier la cuisson, et se dire qu'il valait mieux attendre encore trois minutes._

_« Pourquoi es-tu nerveuse? Ton papa est déjà venu ici. »_

_Elle se tourna pour lui faire face. « Et toi tu n'es pas un peu nerveux? » C'était injuste si elle l'était seule. Il n'était pas inquiet de l'expliquer à sa mère, ou même inquiet de l'avis qu'elle aurait ou ...Qu'il ne faisait pas toute une affaire de tout ça. « Tais-toi » ajouta t-elle alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche._

_Il sourit et fit un pas vers elle alors qu'elle se retournait pour hacher les poivrons pour la salade. « Ça va bien se passer » murmura-t-il, en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et en se collant contre le dos de Kate. « Ton papa sera content, ma mère se parera de son air le plus suffisant, et on s'en remettra. »_

_Kate se pencha vers l'arrière alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser son cou, un geste d'affection qui n'avait jamais manqué de la faire sourire. « Et Alexis? »_

_« Sera ravi. Tu veux lui dire avant qu'ils arrivent? »_

_Kate hocha la tête. Ils avaient décidé de lui dire aujourd'hui, puisque toute la famille serait la en même temps, et ils ne l'avaient pas encore dit à Alexis parce que Kate avait travaillé jusqu'à dix heures du soir, la nuit précédente, et qu'ils avaient été tous les deux trop occupé au cours du week-end et du début de la semaine._

_« Lex? » appela Rick, pas la peine de se déplacer._

_Alexis déboula bruyamment dans les escaliers, Kate posa son couteau. Alexis était heureuse. Et s'ils avaient de la chance, elle ne leurs poserait pas trop de questions. Mais il y avait des chances pour qu'elle le fasse. Rick avait promis d'y répondre un maximum, mais Kate était encore un peu nerveuse sur le fait de le raconter à cette petite fille qui avait réussi à capturer son cœur._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a? » demanda t elle, tandis que Kate se retournait et se dirigeait vers elle, Rick restait toujours accroché contre son dos comme un paresseux. « Papa » Alexis fit un petit rire._

_« Quoi? Kate est confortable! » Répondit-il, en souriant contre son épaule._

_« Et ton père est stupide » ajouta Kate. « Mais la n'est pas la question, nous avons réellement quelque chose à te dire. »_

_« D'accord » sourit-elle, grimpant sur l'un des tabourets de sorte que Kate et Rick n'avaient pas à se déplacer ensemble comme ça jusqu'à la salle de séjour._

_« Tu vas rester attaché à moi comme un koala? » demanda Kate, en tournant la tête pour lui jeter un regard._

_« Je suis bien, la » répondit-il, en posant délicatement son menton sur son épaule._

_Kate secoua la tête et se tourna vers Alexis, qui leur souriait. « Quoi? » demanda t elle, se sentant un peu gênée, ce qui était ridicule. Alexis avait huit ans. Il n'y avait rien d'intimidant à ce propos._

_« Vous êtes mignons » répondit Alexis facilement. « Qu'est ce que vous voulez me dire? »_

_« Eh bien, ma chérie » commença Rick alors que Kate lui serrait les mains. « Kate et moi sommes ... ensemble maintenant. »_

_Alexis les dévisagea, étonnée. « Et alors? » demanda t elle._

_Kate en resta bouche bée et Rick se mit à rire. « Que veux-tu dire par et alors? » dit Kate._

_« Ce n'est pas grand choses non? » demanda Alexis. « Vous vous embrassez et vous vous faites des câlins maintenant. Et vous vous embrasserez et ferez des câlins les autres jours. Est-ce que ca veux dire ... Comment je dois t'appeler maintenant? » demanda Alexis, l'air un peu confus. Kate se sentit mieux de savoir que ça lui faisait quand même quelque chose._

_« C'est ma petite amie » Rick répondit. « Mais tu peux toujours l'appeler Kate. »_

_« Eh bien Heu! » Alexis eut un petit rire. « Mais est-ce que je dis aux gens que vous êtes ensemble? Parce qu'il est avec Gina dans les journaux, même si c'est pour de faux? »_

_« Tu lui as dit à propos de Gina? » demanda Kate en le regardant par dessus son épaule._

_« Elle lit tout » protesta t-il. « Et ... je suppose que tu peux dire que Kate est ma petite amie, si on te le demande, ma chérie. »_

_Alexis hocha la tête. « D'accord. Est ce que je peux aller finir mes devoirs, maintenant que c'est fini? »_

_« Bien sûr » répondit Kate, l'air complètement hébété._

_Alexis sautilla autour du comptoir pour se jeter sur eux en les enlaçant, relevant la tête pour regarder Kate. « Je suis contente que vous soyez vraiment ensemble »lui dit-elle. « Je t'aime. »  
>« Je t'aime aussi, Munchkin » Kate sourit en posant sa main sur le haut de la tête de la rouquine. « Maintenant, va faire tes devoirs. »<em>

_« Oui Madame! » elle se mit à rire, puis se retourna et sortit de la pièce._

_Ils étaient là, les yeux fixés sur la petite qui s'en allait. « C'est moi ou ma fille vient de rendre notre discussion sur notre couple carrément insignifiante? » Rick demanda doucement._

_« C'est ça » répondit Kate. « Est-ce qu'elle comprend vraiment ce qu'être ensemble signifie? »_

_« Je pense qu'Alexis sait que nous ne sommes pas simplement ensemble, Kate » fit Rick en riant. « Et pour elle, il n'y a vraiment pas de différence. __Et si el__le ne nous parle pas de belles-mères et de mariage, je suggère que nous ne le fassions pas non plus. »_

_Kate toussa, mal a l'aise. « C'est vrai. Exact. Bonne idée. » Mon Dieu. Ces deux la allait réellement la tuer._

_Le four se mit à sonner et Rick, à regret, du s'éloigner de Kate pour continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire, tandis que Kate sortait la dinde hors du four et la posa sur le plan de travail pour y mettre la farce. Ils se déplaçaient de concert, avec tant de facilité que s'en était déconcertant, saisissant les assiettes et les verres pour mettre le tout sur la table de la salle à manger. C'est à ce moment la que la porte s'ouvrit, faisant place à Martha et Jim qui s'affairaient dans l'entrée en les saluant.  
>Rick et Kate appelèrent de nouveaux Alexis, et ils l'entendirent débarouler à nouveaux les escaliers pour saluer ses «grands-parents», un titre qui ne cessait jamais de faire sourire Jim toujours un peu plus. Les trois s'assirent, tandis que Kate versait du jus de raisin pétillant à tout le monde et Rick se leva et lui tira la chaise, afin que Kate puisse s'asseoir.<em>

_« Nous en sommes encore à ce stade? Bonjour, Martha. Salut, papa. »_

_« Oui. Salut, Mère. Bonjour, Jim »Répondit Rick. « Joyeux Thanksgiving. »._

_« A vous aussi » répondit Jim, tandis que Martha leva son verre. « Ça m'a l'air vraiment bon. Vous avez tous les deux fait la cuisine? »_

_Ils hochèrent la tête tandis que tout le monde passait à table, l'énorme dinde à l'ail rôtie était au centre, entourée de la sauce canneberges maison, __garnit d'une farce et d'une purée de pommes de terre Rick et Kate avait passé la plus grande partie de la matinée et de l'après-midi à cuisiner. C'était amusant, et étrangement réconfortant de faire un repas de fête. Et une pause de baisers tout au long d__u processus, certains chastes et d'autres carrément indécent avaient été merveilleux. Jusqu'à présent, même s'ils n'avaient pas effectivement réussi encore à poser une date, et sans __doute n'est-ce pas pour une autre semaine,__ être avec Richard Castle était __assez fantastique, même si Alexis avait raison, et rien n'était encore vraiment différent._

_Rick s'assit. « Joyeux Thanksgiving tout le monde » proclama t-il, en levant son verre._

_« Joyeux Thanksgiving » dirent ils en chœur, en faisant tinter leurs verres. Puis, ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, mangeant joyeusement en échangeant seulement quelques mots sur le repas._

_« C'est incroyable, ce que vous avez fait » annonça Martha alors qu'elle se servait une seconde portion de farce. « Richard, dorénavant tu n'es plus autorisé de faire les repas de fête sans cette femme. »_

_« Katie, je ne me souviens plus la dernière fois que tu as fait la cuisine comme ça » ajouta Jim._

_« Pas depuis maman » répondit tranquillement Kate. « Mais c'était amusant. » La main de Rick trouva la sienne sur la table et il croisa ses doigts entre les siens, en les serrant doucement tandis que Kate regardait son père qui déglutissait difficilement. Mais son visage était serein et il avait l'air bien. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas bu depuis Juillet._

_« Alors j'approuve les dires de Martha » dit-il après un moment de silence, souriant à Alexis et allégeant un peu la douleur de la poitrine de Kate. __« Vous pourriez être tous ensemble durant les vacances. »_

_« C'est vrai »__ répondit A__lexis. « Parce que je pense que Kate va rester ici très longtemps. »_

_« Oui, je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser partir » intervint Rick. « Surtout que maintenant je sais à quel point elle cuisine bien. »_

_Kate se retourna vers lui et plissa les yeux. « Tu me gardes pour mes talents culinaires? »_

_« Je suis surprise __de vous voir si tactile __» dit Martha, en regardant Jim. « Je croyais que vous étiez amis. »_

_« Oui, moi aussi, nous avons raté quelque chose? » rajouta Jim, en regardant Kate et Rick._

_Kate alla ouvrir la bouche, mais Alexis la devança. « Ils sortent ensemble maintenant. Mais je pense que c'est bête. »_

_Martha s'étouffa avec une gorgée de jus de raisin pétillant qu'elle venait d'avaler et Jim éclata de rire. Kate croisa le regard de Rick et il sourit. Elle avait certainement fait de cette histoire tout un plat. Elle lui sourit aussi et il lui serra la main alors qu'ils tournèrent leur attention vers Alexis, qui regardait Martha avec inquiétude tandis que cette dernière essayait de se remettre, respirant un grand coup, Jim lui tapota le dos pour l'aider._

_« Je suis désolé... Ton père et Kate sont vraiment ensemble? » demanda Martha semblant digérer l'information._

_« Oui » répondit Alexis. « Mais c'est idiot. Ils se disent « Je t'aime » tout le temps. Je croyais qu'on se donnait des rendez vous pour apprendre à connaître les gens. »_

_« Vous êtes amoureux? » demanda Jim. « Et vous n'êtes ensemble que maintenant? »_

_« Nous sommes, euh » Kate regarda Rick, un peu perplexe. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé d'être «amoureux». Ils s'aimaient, mais elle ne l'avait pas vraiment formulé... aussi directement._

_« On sort ensemble » répondit Rick. « Et nous changeons juste de notre ancienne situation. »_

_« Pardon? » Martha fit un petit rire._

_« Parce qu'être ensemble « amoureux » et être ensemble « en amis » c'est différents, non? » demanda Alexis._

_Martha et Jim regardèrent Alexis, bouche ouverte, tandis que Kate et Rick se mirent à rire doucement. « Exactement, Alexis » répondit Rick, sa main attrapant à la fois celle d'Alexis et de Kate sur la table, Kate fit un petit rire._

_Ils se regardèrent et Rick sourit malicieusement. « Je t'aime » dit-il doucement.__  
><em>_« Je t'aime aussi » répondit-elle facilement. Comment ils s'aimaient était une question à débattre pl__us tard, et à un moment où ... eh bien, elle l'espérait, une fois qu'il l'aurait vue nue. Et à ce moment la, il y aura sans doute beaucoup de temps qui se sera écoulé. __Les dîners, le travail et les Thanksgiving semblaient leur en faire prendre le chemin__._

_« J'abandonne » dit Martha, après avoir regardé leur échange. « Vous n'êtes pas cohérents. »_

_« Peut-être que c'est pour ça que ça marche » songea Jim._

_« __Peut-être que c'est pour ça que nous ne ferons pas marche arrière__ » marmonna Rick tandis que Kate sec__oua la tête._

_« Peut-être que je pourrais avoir plus de pommes de terre? » demanda Alexis._

Elles entrèrent dans le grand magasin d'électronique, s'arrêtant pour tester divers gadgets, ou réfléchir à quoi ils servaient. Alexis semblait en savoir plus sur eux que Kate, et elle avait l'impression d'être trop vieille face à ça. Mais, là encore, Rick était un grand mordu d'électronique, donc ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant qu'Alexis connaisse toutes ces choses.

Elles serpentaient entre les hautes étagères, à travers tout le magasin, il y avait des écrans de toutes sortes, des nouveaux ordinateurs portables, des animaux électroniques et des robots. Si Kate avait eu de l'argent, elle aurait fait des folies pour le T-Rex, en partie parce que Rick l'aurait adoré, et en partie parce qu'il était cool. Elle se demandait si elle devait lui dire qu'elle était aussi secrètement ringarde que lui. Ou peut-être qu'elle devrait le laisser l'apprendre, au bout d'un certain temps, en le lui offrant.

« J'ai trouvé ! » dit Alexis, ce qui fit sortir Kate de ses pensées tandis qu'elle suivait le laser rouge entre deux allées, se pointant sur un grand écran. Il y avait environ sept différents types de gilets accrochés au mur, avec différents modèles de pistolets.  
>« On prend lesquels ? » demanda Alexis. « Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être super chic, non? »<p>

« Non » répondit Kate, soulagé. Elle avait tellement de choses à penser, même avec l'argent supplémentaire qu'Alexis avait insisté à lui donner ça serait juste. Martha avait laissé la jeune fille mettre de son propre argent de poche pour cet achat, et elle avait forcé Kate à accepter.  
>Elle tendit la main et attrapa deux des gilets pare-balles, un taille adulte et un enfant. Ils n'étaient pas aussi flashy que les autres qui semblaient clignoter comme des guirlandes de noël et qui faisaient des bruits lorsque vous étiez touchés, mais ceux ci étaient encore bien. Noir avec quelques lumières et une cible au centre, les gilets étaient légers, idéal pour durer.<p>

« Que dirais-tu de ceux la? » demanda t elle, en les montrant à Alexis.

« Ils sont cool. Mais nous avons en avons besoin d'un autre » répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi? »

Alexis cligna des yeux ébahit. « Pour toi » dit-elle, comme si c'était une évidence. « Tu vas jouer avec nous, non? »

« Oh. Eh bien, oui, je pense que oui » répondit Kate lentement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pris ça en compte. « Mais je croyais que c'était un cadeau surtout pour vous deux. »

« Seulement si tu joues avec nous. C'est un cadeau familiale, Kate » expliqua t-elle. « Et même si tu m'aides, deux gilets ne sont pas suffisant. Et je veux jouer toute seule. Je vais vous mettre la pâté ! »

Eh bien, face à un tel défi, comment pouvait-elle résister? « D'accord, d'accord » Kate se mit à rire. Elle tendit la main et prit un autre gilet tandis qu'Alexis choisissait trois pistolets légers. « Parfait. »

Alexis sourit et Kate les conduisit vers le comptoir. Ils faisaient la queue, Alexis discutait des futurs combats qu'ils auraient et à quel point ça serait génial, tandis que Kate hochait la tête durant tout son récit. Alexis avait dit _famille_, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais dit auparavant. Kate et Rick évitaient certaines situations, même certains nombres de mots, parce que c'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait. Mais Alexis ne faisait pas vraiment partit de tout ça, jusqu'à présent. Kate avait envie de l'embrasser, et en même temps de se cacher, car c'était terrifiant, de faire véritablement partie de cette famille - terrifiant dans le sens ou ça la rendait à la fois nauséeuse et excitée.  
>Elles payèrent et sortirent à l'extérieur pour rejoindre Ernie, elles montèrent dans la voiture alors que les premières voitures s'entassait dans les rues pour l'heure de pointe. Elle posa des questions à Alexis sur l'école et ses devoirs alors qu'ils se rendaient à l'appartement de Kate, l'écoutant et demandant plus de détails certaines fois. Alexis était fascinante, elle semblait voir le monde un peu comme son père - à observer les autres.<p>

Ernie gara la voiture et attendit que Kate monte dans son appartement pour cacher les équipements, laissant Alexis dans la voiture avec un livre. Elle posa le sac sur son canapé, puis laissa son arme et son badge dans son tiroir. Tandis qu'elle s'en allait, elle récupéra un chapeau de Père Noël pas cher qu'elle avait ramené du commissariat au début du mois, pensant qu'elle pourrait le porter avec Alexis pour des photos ou autre chose.

Elle se hâta de descendre et rentra dans la voiture, souriant lorsqu'elle trouva Alexis complètement absorbé dans l'un des livres de « La Petite Maison dans la Prairie ». La petite leva les yeux et lui fit un sourire, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du quartier et qu'elle continuait à lire, Kate se mit à regarder par la fenêtre. Laissant son esprit vagabonder à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt avec Rick, cette dispute... Et comment diable elle était censée faire pour se faire pardonner. Oui, ils avaient dit des choses blessantes, et elle s'attendait à s'excuser pour ceux qu'elle avait dit, mais elle n'était pas la seule non plus.

Kate n'avait pas souvent à faire face à ses airs agressifs, sa jalousie, sa mesquinerie, sa colère, et ce côté blessant. Elle avait tourné la page de tout ça à la fin de ses études, après avoir fait sa crise d'ado il y a de ça quelques années. Mais maintenant, ça revenait la hanter, et elle n'avait honnêtement aucun moyen d'y faire face. C'était venu comme ça, de la façon dont les personnes parlaient de Rick et Gina, de la façon dont ils se regardaient dans le journal et des histoires que Rick disait parfois sur la façon dont ils s'étaient amusés. Bien, elle en avait l'habitude, il en parlait souvent lorsqu'ils étaient blottis sur le canapé, juste avant ou juste après s'être mutuellement chauffé, de sorte qu'elle n'avait pas l'esprit à tant de choses. Mais avec ça, son épuisement et les montagnes russes qu'étaient ses émotions et les vacances qui approchaient, c'était trop.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elles étaient déjà en train de remercier Ernie et de monter vers l'appartement de Rick, saluant Eduardo. Elles entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et Alexis se tourna vers Kate.

« On pourra manger des pâtes ce soir? »

Kate sourit. « Avec de la sauce à l'oignon, puisque ton père n'est pas là ? »

Alexis hocha la tête. « Ouais! »

« Ok. »

Kate sourit alors qu'Alexis se penchait vers elle puis, elles sortirent de l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Kate sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte en riant voyant comment Alexis se dépêcha de rentrer à l'intérieur et de débarouler dans l'escalier, criant qu'elle devait terminer ses devoirs avant le dîner. Ça ne cessait d'étonner Kate, Alexis qui avait tout juste huit ans, en troisième année (CE2), avaient des devoirs à faire. Kate déposa ses affaires puis se dirigea dans la cuisine, cherchant Rick. Elle ne l'entendit pas pianoter dans son bureau, mais elle entendit la douche couler.

Elle soupira et prit un verre, ouvrit les placards, à la recherche de jus d'orange. Elle voulait juste s'excuser. Kate n'aimait pas laisser les choses en plan, surtout quand ça s'était mal terminé. Elle aimait expliquer les choses, surtout quand c'était important. Et ça l'était. La douche cessa de couler et une minute plus tard, elle entendit Rick s'affairer dans sa chambre. C'était vraiment important.

Elle se dirigea dans le bureau et s'assit sur l'une des chaises, en regardant l'image de l'escalier en colimaçon derrière le bureau. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire ou faire. Vraiment pas. Elle et Will s'étaient disputés, mais ça n'avait jamais été quelque chose de très important, mais quand même un peu à la fois. Et Kate n'avait jamais laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus sur elle comme ça. Là encore, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu d'émotions à partager avec Will, la plupart du temps, ils étaient bien ensemble, mais elle ne partageait pas les mêmes choses qu'avec Rick. Elle ne voulait pas y repenser avant de se recroqueviller et se cacher dans son épaule après un dossier difficile. Mais avec le temps, ils avaient fixé des règles pour les cas difficiles, réglant le tout avec le sexe, affirmant leur indépendance. Mais ils ne parlaient pas d'émotions. Ça n'aurait pas été juste de se décharger sur l'autre.

Elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées et fut surprise quand Rick sortit de la chambre, en veste de costume, pantalon noir et une cravate bleue aussi profonde que ses yeux. Il se tenait la, au seuil de la porte et ils se regardaient.

« Hey » dit-elle doucement, en le regardant tandis qu'il réajustait sa cravate, puis fit quelques pas vers elle.

« Hey ».

« Tu as l'air bien » dit elle. C'était vrai. Ça n'aidait pas ce petit monstre enragé qui se terrait dans sa poitrine, mais il était magnifique. Ça serait très bien pour la presse. Et peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de penser ça, s'il travaillait dans ce sens pour être un « dragueur », il fallait faire des choses comme ça, en quelque sorte. Elle ne rechignerait pas devant un homme qui travaillait pour avoir l'air « dragueur ». Ce n'était pas une analogie parfaite, mais c'était quelque chose de similaire.

« Merci » répondit-il. « Tu as l'air bien aussi. »

Kate renifla, et lui donna un petit sourire. « Merci. J'ai l'air épuisé parce que j'ai passé la matinée à faire de la paperasserie. Mais je te remercie. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Tu es toujours magnifique, quand même. »

Ils se regardèrent. Ils étaient toujours eux, et rien n'était brisé, mais il y avait eu une dispute. Ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés avant. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de raison pour se disputer avant, et même en tant qu'amis, et même quand ... peu importe ce qu'ils avaient été avant ils avaient décidé d'être ensemble aujourd'hui, même si ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu de véritable rendez vous galant.

« Est ce que vous aller commander quelque chose ? » demanda Rick, alors qu'il s'appuyait contre son bureau.

« Je vais faire des pâtes à l'oignon parce qu'Alexis aime ça »répondit Kate.

« Et parce que je ne serai pas là? »

« Exactement » rit-elle. « Il y aura de bonnes choses la bas? » Elle voulait faire un effort. Elle pouvait le faire. Il le méritait.

« Ça va être médiocre, mais c'est juste un dîner, pas un grand truc. Je serai de retour vers neuf heures, je pense. »

« Tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose? »

Il lui fit un doux sourire. « Tu n'as pas à travailler si dur, tu sais. Nous nous sommes disputés. J'ai dit des trucs stupides, tu as dit des trucs stupides. »

Kate plissa les yeux vers lui. « Je ne peux pas faire des trucs sympa pour toi? Ça doit forcément être des gestes d'excuses? »

Il eut un petit rire. « Non, juste, ne passes pas les prochaines heures à y penser constamment. Je me dois d'être pleinement présent à cet événement, et ce n'est pas équitable si tu es la seule à t'inquiéter sur ce sujet. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un protocole sur la dispute, Richard » répondit-elle avec un hochement de tête. Mais il n'avait pas l'air dingue. Il avait l'air ... peut-être un peu hésitant, oui, hésitant. Et il y avait une certaine déception dans sa façon d'agir, mais il n'était pas en colère. La colère aurait été pourtant plus facile à gérer.

On frappa à la porte et Rick soupira. « C'est Gina. »

« Elle passes te chercher? » demanda Kate étendant les mains vers lui, lui permettant de la soulever de sa chaise.

« Mon appartement est plus proche du lieu où on va, et il y'a la limousine, c'est elle qui l'a choisie. Allez, je dois lui ouvrir » ajouta t-il, en lui lâchant les mains pour sortir du bureau et se diriger vers la porte.

Kate fit un faux sourire et le regarda ouvrir la porte. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler à Gina. Et maintenant qu'elle était la... Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de rencontrer Gina. Elle était en robe de cocktail étincelante en or qui arrivait jusqu'au sol et apparaissait dans son meilleur jour. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière en un chignon élégant tressé sur la gauche avec ses cheveux blonds tombant doucement sur son visage et son cou. Elle avait l'air fantastique, et Kate se sentait soudain comme si elle était au lycée debout face à la fille la plus populaire de l'école.

« Rick » salua t elle, se penchant pour embrasser sa joue. Puis elle repéra Kate. « Oh, et vous devez être la Kate, dont il ne cesse de parler » dit-elle avec un sourire qui la désarmait et la rendait confuse.

« Euh, je crois oui » répondit Kate, une main tendue. « Ravie de vous rencontrer. »

« De même » sourit-elle. « Oh, c'est génial de mettre un visage sur un nom. Vous savez, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu plus heureux. »

« Je ... euh ... » balbutia Kate tandis que Rick croisa son regard, en souriant.

« Ouais, elle a quelque chose de particulier » répondit-il. « Comment va Ryan, au fait? »

Gina regarda Rick et Kate dans le fond, puis se mordit la lèvre. « Il est génial. Il est ravi qu'on aille voir mes parents. »

« Nous devrions le rencontrer un de ces jours, les vrais couples avec le faux » poursuivit Rick.

« Oui, ce serait amusant »répondit Gina. « Mais nous devons y aller. Dites bonsoir à Alexis pour moi, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps » ajouta-t-elle.

« Je le ferais » dit Kate en hochant la tête. Et maintenant, elle avait l'impression d'être une véritable idiote. Super. Gina lui souriait et Kate disparut dans la pièce avec Rick qui se tourna vers elle. « Tu veux que je te fasse un cadeau ou tu veux peut etre devenir un dieu? » demanda-t-elle, en soupirant légèrement.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? »

« Parce que personne ne dit « Je suis un 'dieu' en écriture » poursuivit elle, en le regardant dans les yeux. « Je sais que tu le fais exprès de te la raconter, mais vas y molo. »

Il sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser, enroulant un bras autour d'elle alors qu'il tenait la porte ouverte à l'autre. « Je ne suis pas un Dieu. Je ne suis pas sûr que la jalouse et l'agressivité te vas au teint, mais quelque chose me dit que ça a à voir avec ton égo » murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

Elle soupira. « C'est vrai. »

« Amusez-vous toutes les deux avec Lex. Et puis, peut-être que nous pourrions nous envoyer en l'air plus tard. »

Elle se sentit tout d'un coup s'embrasser mais la voix de Gina la ramena a la réalité « Vous savez, si vous laissez la porte ouverte ça veut aussi dire que je peux vous entendre Et je suis sûr que tu es géniale, Kate, mais je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'entendre cette information, Rick, merci. »

Kate rougit et la bouche de Rick s'ouvrit puis se ferma avant qu'il ne sourit malicieusement et qu'il ne se penche pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. « Bon, je dois y aller. Penses y, hein? »

« Vas y. Danse bien. Faites vous prendre en photos » rit-elle, en le poussant hors de l'appartement. « Gardez-le à l'oeil, Gina. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il ne termine au commissariat à cause d'un cheval. »

« Un cheval? » demanda Gina, regardant l'écrivain tandis que Rick regarda Kate bouche bée.

« Quoi ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je ne suis pas allé m'informer auprès de Montgomery? » demanda Kate innocemment. « Je vous en parlerais, Gina. M. Castle ici présent a eu un élan d'exhibitionnisme. »

« Oh, merci ! » Gina se mit à rire. « Maintenant, nous avons quelque chose à se raconter ce soir. »

« Tu vas payer pour ça » menaça Rick, jetant un regard noir envers elle, mais ses yeux brillaient.

« Allez vas faire ton travail, Richard » répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Elle les regarda s'en aller dans le couloir, puis elle rentra dans l'appartement et ferma la porte.  
>Kate se posa contre la porte et soupira. Elle posa sa tête contre la porte et son regard se posa sur le chapeau de Santa qui était accroché à son sac à main. Lentement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle avait le moyen idéal pour s'excuser.<p>

(…)

« Kate? »

« Ici » dit-elle doucement, écoutant ses pas se rapprocher du bureau, ils étaient traînant, las. Il avait au moins une heure de retard, et avait appelé pour lui dire qu'ils étaient de corvée pour un cocktail de bienvenue.

Elle se tortilla dans le fauteuil de bureau et réajusta son chapeau, tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte. Il s'arrêta au pas de la porte et la regarda fixement.

« C'est mon cadeau de Noël ? » dit-il après quelques minutes de silence, les yeux écarquillés et un sourire se dessinant doucement sur son visage.

Ça avait été facile de se créer une petite robe à partir de deux taies d'oreiller et une ceinture. Et le fait qu'ils étaient de la même couleur aidait. Kate se leva lentement afin que Rick puisse mieux apprécier le costume d'elfe qu'elle avait fait une fois Alexis couchée. C'était un costume en deux pièces, avec une taie d'oreiller servant en quelque sorte de toge pour le haut, se terminant juste au-dessus du nombril, et une autre taie d'oreiller pour la jupe courte qui était attachée par une ceinture de Rick. Elle s'était demandé pourquoi Rick avait une ceinture rouge vif dans sa penderie, mais la n'était pas la question. Le chapeau de Père Noël était la touche finale, et Kate était plutôt fière de l'expression stupéfaite que Rick arborait en la voyant.

« Ya polnaya dura i ty bilochen 'horoshim mal'chikom v etom godu, sovsem kak Kostüm elfa » dit-elle à voix basse, avec une voix rauque en susurrant ces mots russes.

Rick resta bouche bée et il trébucha tombant sur elle, tendant la main pour l'envelopper d'un bras sur sa taille nue tandis que son autre main vint se poser dans le dos de Kate puis dans ses cheveux. Il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser farouchement, en mordant doucement sa lèvre inférieure, la suçant aussi, gémissant tout comme elle. Elle aimait quand il faisait ça, et il le savait.  
>Quand ils se séparèrent, ses yeux parcouraient son corps, il continuait toujours de la tenir fermement contre sa poitrine. « Qu'est ce que tu as dit? »<p>

Kate sourit. « Rien de terrible juste que « j'étais une idiote » et « que tu as été un bon garçon cette année » pour correspondre au costume d'elfe » répondit-elle.

Il rit, puis déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me préparer comme toi, mais il faut que je m'excuse aussi. J'ai dépassé les limites. Je sais que tu ne te soucies pas de ce que les gens pensent, mais même les plus forts d'entre nous ont toujours un a priori, et tout ça c'est nouveau pour toi. »

« Merci, mais je ne n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre a toi. Tout le monde au commissariat n'a pas arrêté de me regarder d'un air désolé, ils croyaient tous que tu me trompais, et au moment où tu as appelé, j'étais tellement en colère, que je suis sortie de mes gonds » marmonna-t-elle.

« Je veux que tu saches que je ne tricherais jamais avec toi » dit-il après un moment.

Kate leva les yeux pour croiser son regard et hocha la tête. « Je sais. Et je te fais confiance. Je te le promets. » Jalouse ou pas, elle savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas tricher avec elle. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas à ce sujet. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la regarder comme ça et lui mentir en sortant avec quelqu'un. Elle savait qu'elle était la seule à qui ce sourire était destiné.

« Bien » murmurait-il. « Peut-être qu'après les vacances, nous pourrions parler avec Paula à propos de nous dans les journaux? Sans que ce soit trop difficile? »

« Est-ce que c'est possible? » demanda t elle, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Rick, ainsi que dans sa nuque et son cou.

« Nous ferons tout pour que ça le soit » répondit-il.

Ça avait l'air d'être un bon programme. Et peut être qu'à ce moment, elle serait en mesure de se faire à l'idée d'être plus officielle. Au moins, elle espérait qu'elle serait assez mature pour y arriver. « D'accord. »

Ils restèrent là un instant, se souriant, oubliant peu à peu l'angoisse et l'inquiétude. « Donc, maintenant que notre dispute est officiellement terminée, ce soir, je pourrais te demander, c'est... Heu... Une... Quelle est la véritable fonction de cette tenue? » demanda Rick, passant une main sur la peau nue de son dos.

Kate sourit de plus belle, son sourire amenait à la luxure. Elle haussa ses épaules. « Eh bien, je pense qu'il est d'usage d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. »

Rick sourit et puis elle sentit ses mains glisser derrière sa nuque pour défaire le nœud, laissant tomber la taie pour révéler son soutien-gorge rouge en dentelle. Elle avait pris le mieux qu'elle avait, parce que les autres étaient a lavé quand elle les avait cherchés, mais la couleur qui assombrissait ses yeux et ses doigts chauds qui la parcouraient étaient une indication positive.

« Mon Dieu, tu es magnifique » murmura-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser chaudement de sa bouche jusqu'à son cou tandis que les mains de Kate enlevaient sa veste. « J'ai un très beau cadeau de Noël » ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle jetait la veste de Rick sur l'une des chaises et commençait a déboutonner sa chemise, habilement jusqu'à ce que la chemise soit complètement ouverte.

« Nous devrions fermer la porte du bureau ou aller dans la chambre » réussit elle à dire alors que les doigts de l'écrivain jouaient avec le fermoir de son soutien-gorge, ses lèvres étaient trop occupé entre son cou, sa mâchoire et son oreille.

« Que suggérez-vous, Miss Beckett? »grogna t il.

« Que si tu continues à me déballer, nous aurons besoin d'être autre part avant de détruire pour toujours le matin de Noël d'Alexis » Mais, oh, elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Ses lèvres avaient-elles toujours été aussi fantastiques?

Il se mit à marcher à reculons vers sa chambre, ne s'arrêtant que pour embrasser Kate tout en s'effeuillant jusqu'à la porte. « Est-ce que c'est mal si je trouve ça sexy? » demanda-t-il en franchissant le seuil et fermant la porte.

« Trouves ... quoi sexy? » balbutia elle alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à trouver le fermoir de son soutien-gorge qui glissa, jusqu'à la ceinture.

Ses yeux la parcourus de haut en bas, se concentrant sur sa poitrine, ses lèvres gonflées et ses pupilles dilatées. « Tu veux dire à part ça? » répondit-il, se tournant pour qu'elle l'aide à se débarrasser de sa chemise.

Elle passa ses mains sur sa poitrine puis, enroula ses bras autour de son cou, faisant glisser ceux de Rick contre ses reins. Leurs bouches se connectèrent à nouveaux et elle se pressa contre lui, appréciant le sentiment d'être entouré de ses bras chauds contre sa peau. Il les fit tomber sur le lit, l'attirant avec lui. Puis il bascula rapidement sur elle tandis qu'elle se déplaçait vers les oreillers, souriant en le voyant suivre son mouvement.

Ses yeux s'éclairaient en la voyant, il haletait contre elle, ses cheveux étaient probablement ébouriffés n'importe comment. Elle pouvait le sentir sourire pour seule réponse, elle se mordit la lèvre, un peu gêné sous son regard insistant. Parce qu'elle ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait regardée comme si elle était une déesse ou une sorte d'être suprême. ça lui emballait le cœur et lui donnait des fourmis dans tout le corps, s'enflammant lorsqu'il mit ses main sur son ventre et sur sa poitrine, en se penchant pour l'embrasser plusieurs fois.

« Tu sais que tu es le seule avec qui je veux faire ça » murmura-t-il en s'écartant légèrement pour la regarder. « Dis-moi que tu me crois. »

« Je te crois » assura t elle. Elle devait lui prouver, il devait savoir qu'elle avait une totale confiance en lui, mais les mots lui avaient toujours manqués jusqu'à présent. « Je te fais confiance, et tu es la seule personne avec qui je veux faire ça aussi. Promets-moi que tu me crois aussi. »

« Je te crois » répondit-il. « On ne pourra plus faire marche arrière, tu sais. »

« Oh, je sais. » C'était dit, et ça l'était probablement pour toujours. Mais c'était trop de choses encore à penser ce soir, car son regard, ses yeux suffisaient à la rendre folle.

« Tu es sûre? » lui dit-il, alors qu'il posait une main à côté de sa tête et qu'il posait l'autre sur son ventre, ses mains étaient chaudes et grandes.

Elle croisa son regard. « Oui » répondit-elle, en se cambrant pour l'embrasser à nouveau. « Maintenant, tu dois finir de me déballer, M. Castle. C'est impoli de laisser attendre celui qui t'offre un cadeau. »

Note de la traductrice : Désolé le lien du dessous ne fonctionne pas. J'ai tenté de le trouver mais... Sans succès. [il me semble que dans mes souvenirs ça avait fait un gros buzz sur tumblr, on voyait Beckett préparer quelque chose a manger dans la cuisine des Castle, et Rick juste derrière elle qui l'enlaçait. On voyait le ventre rond de Beckett (enceinte de quelques mois donc) et elle rayonnait, littéralement.

Je sais pas si ça vous dit quelque chose... Mais si vous arrivez a trouver... N'hésitez pas a mettre le lien pour les autres :) ]

Note de l'auteur: Avertissement: J'ai utilisé Google Translator pour la traduction en russe. Si quelqu'un qui lit ça et parle russe, désolée, je sais que c'est très mal traduit.  
>Ce chapitre a été très plaisant à écrire, un peu sadique aussi. Et regardez ! Aucune Ginagate! Je me suis dis que je n'avais pas besoin de diffamer CHACUNE des femmes de la vie de Rick. Et pourtant je déteste Gina, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'elle était vraiment méchante. Donc, voila.<br>Quant à l'image de ce chapitre, ça va arriver. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment commencé, et ça peut prendre encore un certain temps (et peut-être quand je vous le montrerais, il y aura eu quelques chapitre entre temps), mais ça finira par voir le jour. Pour le moment, vous n'avez qu'à utiliser votre imagination. Et j'ai l'impression que vous êtes plus créatifs que moi, surtout quand il s'agit des, hum, des contenus plus adultes.  
>Et sinon, pour avoir une idée de Rick et Kate qui cuisine pour Thanksgiving, regardez ce montage fait par Hysterical-blindness sur Tumblr : . tumblr tumblr_lqf2nygQLT1qcbgf2o1_500. jpg. (Supprimer les espaces) C'est exactement ce que j'imaginais dans ma tête ... Sans le bébé. Et non, ce n'est pas un spoiler.<p>

Emma


	21. Chapter 21

Bonsoir! Et désolée encore de cette longue attente. Malheureusement les études et le boulot me prenne pas mal la tête... Surtout qu'en ce moment je suis en train de planifier ma rentrée. Donc beaucoup de choses en tête (et a faire) et très peu de temps pour m'y mettre... Mais j'avance ;) , doucement mais surement comme on dit ^^.

Merci pour vos messages, espérant que vous êtes toujours là et que la traduction est a la hauteur de cette superbe fiction.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Avertissement: Ouais, l'ouragan Irene ne dérange même pas les auteurs. [Ndt : C'était donc a l'époque de l'ouragan Irène... Ça date un peu *siffle*]<p>

Résumé: Kate Beckett a rencontré Richard Castle une fois, il ya longtemps, lors d'une séance de dédicaces. Que faire si les choses s'étaient passées différemment ce jour-là? Castle, mais avec un grand, très grand changement.

Chapitre 21:

Katherine Beckett n'avait jamais été une fille qui dessinait des cœurs sur ses carnets. Elle ne jouait jamais à ces jeux stupides avec les fleurs pour savoir s'il « l'aimait, un peu, beaucoup ou à la folie » ou ne regardait pas rêveusement par la fenêtre en pensant à lui. Elle n'était pas une de ces filles qui courrait après les hommes, et qui pensaient à eux en permanence. Elle n'avait jamais été absorbée par la pensée de leurs mains, leurs yeux, leurs lèvres et leur peau, rougissant à l'idée de passer une nuit avec eux. Elle avait toujours été au-dessus de tout ça et regardait ces filles comme quelques choses d'immature. Elle était indépendante, quand elle n'était pas avec son mec, elle ne pensait pas à lui constamment, ou du moins ne le faisait pas si ouvertement.

Mais Richard Castle n'était pas un de ceux qu'on ne peut pas oublier simplement. Il sortait d'un coin de sa tête, explorait chaque partie de son esprit, l'accostait avec un sourire dans ses pensées quand elle était sur des scènes de crime, lorsqu'elle marchait dans les rues venteuses ça lui rappelait ses caresses, lorsqu'elle sirotait un café chaud ça lui rappelait ses baisers chauds. Il était partout, et elle n'aurait pas pu être plus irritée par ce fait.

« Je suis totalement distraite à cause de toi » dit elle lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du loft une semaine plus tard, en le regardant, puis, ferma la porte derrière lui, il haussa les épaules et elle en profita pour enlever sa veste. « Il m'a fallu m'y reprendre à trois fois pour finir ma paperasse cette après-midi. Sais-tu combien de fois ça m'arrive généralement? Jamais. »

Rick s'approcha d'elle, souriant alors qu'elle enlevait ses chaussures et le regarda dans les yeux. Il semblait à l'aise, il portait un pantalon de survêtement et un vieux tee-shirt avec un sweat Columbia. « Je suppose que tu as passé une mauvaise journée au commissariat? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main et l'amena contre sa poitrine, pour l'embrasser elle ne tarda pas à répondre à son baiser.

Kate se laissa transporter par l'émotion, ressentant la douceur, exquise, du mouvement de sa bouche contre la sienne. Il sentait l'après-rasage de lilas parfumés - qu'il utilisait aussi pour le linge d'Alexis et de la maison. C'était une odeur alléchante et bizarrement quand ils se séparaient, elle était ravie de nicher son visage dans son cou.

À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas eu une journée ennuyeuse au commissariat. L'équipe était sur une nouvelle affaire d'homicide palpitante et Kate avait passé la plus grande partie de la matinée sur la scène de crime, une jeune mère, étranglée, battue et étalée sur un couvre-lit fleuri de sa seconde fille. Les enfants étaient en sécurité à l'école et le père restait introuvable. Toute la journée ça lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche et un sentiment désagréable.

Le fait que son esprit ait décidé de compenser en lui faisant apparaître toutes sortes d'images de Richard Castle, des plus tendres aux plus sexys était quelque chose qui était très certainement gênant mais qui était tout à fait distrayant. Mais, comme elle était distraite, ça n'avait servi qu'à rendre la journée plus difficile.

« Est-ce que je dois m'excuser ? »

Bien sûr, maintenant qu'elle était là, son cerveau s'était tout simplement arrêté de fonctionner. « Hmm? »

« Tu as dit que tu étais distraite et que c'était de ma faute? »

Exact. « Oui » répondit-elle, en s'éloignant pour le regarder. « C'était entièrement de ta faute. »

« Je n'ai pas appelé aujourd'hui pourtant » se défendit-il. « Je t'ai laissé travailler, comme tu me l'as demandé, et j'ai même terminé mon planning pour le prochain livre. Qu'est ce que j'aurais bien pu avoir fait? »

Oh, ça allait juste sur dimensionner son ego la, non? Mais elle ne fonctionnait plus correctement lorsqu'elle était avec lui, donc elle laissa échapper ces mots de sa bouche « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à tes mains, tes yeux et tes lèvres, t'es très agaçant tu sais » lui dit-elle gravement, comme si elle parlait d'économie ou de politique. « Mon esprit divague, tout ce que je peux voir, c'est toi l'autre nuit, et toutes les choses que tu m'as dites, tes mains, tes yeux et tes magnifiques lèvres, et je ne peux pas me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre » finit-elle par dire en pointant la poitrine de Rick.

Et voila, sa tête affichait un large sourire qu'elle avait envie de lui faire bouffer et il se mit à rire, à haute voix. « Est ce que c'est censé m'intimider chérie? Parce que, maintenant, j'ai envie de te faire encore plus de choses. »

« Non! » Elle lui lança un regard noir. « Calme et toi. Et ne m'appelles pas 'chérie'. » Bien sûr, c'était irrationnel. Rick n'était vraiment pas la personne à qui l'on demandait de nous aider pour l'oublier. Mais tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de se jeter sur lui, l'allonger sur le canapé et ... de laisser cette adolescente intérieure lui dicter le reste de la soirée. Mais elle était adulte, elle avait de la retenue et un travail respectable qui ne pouvait pas être interrompu par ce genre de pensées inconvenues.

« Merde. J'aimais bien 'ma chérie', moi. Et comment suis-je censé résoudre ça? En quoi je vais pouvoir t'aider? » Il se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres quelques secondes. « Tu penses sérieusement que c'est mal? Penser à être ici, sur mon lit derrière la porte de mon bureau. »

« Pas du tout » répliqua t-elle, en passant ses mains sur les épaules et le cou de Rick. « Si tu écrivais des scènes de sexe, tu vendrais des millions d'exemplaires en plus. Si je m'en foutais, et que j'écrivais Rick à la place de Bradley, tu pourrais te retrouver en prison. »

Il rit et frotta son nez avec celui de Kate. « D'accord, peut-être que tu as eu une journée très difficile » répondit-il.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir. Tous ses ennuis, lui et son esprit vicieux, elle avait eu une journée horrible. « Ouais » murmura-t-elle, faisant un petit sourire alors qu'il parsemait son visage de baisers. C'était l'un des gestes synonyme de confort, elle serra son cou doucement pour le remercier.

« Cas difficile ? » demanda t il, en se dégageant légèrement pour la regarder. « Que puis-je faire pour t'aider? Tu veux du vin ? Manger ? Un bon bain ? Voir ma fille? »

« Où est Alexis d'ailleurs? » demanda Kate, en s'apercevant seulement qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison.

« Elle a une soirée pyjama avec Paige ce soir. Mais je peux la récupérer. »

Kate soupira. « Non, tu ne vas pas aller chercher Alexis, lui faire quitter sa meilleure amie, juste pour que je lui fasse un câlin. »

« Est-ce qu'un câlin de ma part suffira? » Demanda t il, en l'attirant contre son torse tout en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, l'engloutissant dans son corps, elle sentait son odeur et la douceur de ses lèvres contre son front.

« Ça devrait faire l'affaire » marmonna-t-elle contre son épaule, riant lorsqu'il fit son air indigné.

« Laisse-moi faire alors » lui murmura-il à l'oreille. « Mon corps est assez agréable pour être une distraction d'une journée harassante, mais mes caresses sont de deuxième ordre?"

« On dirait la moue d'un gamin de huit ans. » Il l'amena plus près de lui pour seule réponse et tirailla son lobe d'oreille entre ses dents. Elle se mit à rire et soupira. « Oui, oui, je veux des preuves. »

Il se mit à rire, puis s'éloigna pour la libérer. « Comment puis je t'aider? »

Kate secoua la tête. « Je vais bien, mais merci quand même. » Elle était fatiguée, mais n'avait pas particulièrement faim. La journée s'était finie sur une note étrange, et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de se recroqueviller sur le canapé avec lui. « Tu veux regarder un film ou autre chose? »

Il sourit et hocha la tête avant de la guider vers le canapé et de s'allonger, lui faisant signe de faire la même chose. Elle s'allongea à ses cotés et il passa immédiatement un bras sur son ventre et blottit son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. « Rick » dit-elle doucement.

« Oui? »

« Je ne peux pas attraper la télécommande comme ça », répondit-elle en étendant le bras vers la table basse où se trouvait l'objet.

« Il n'y a rien à la télé de toute façon » dit il en riant, en déplaçant ses cheveux pour embrasser sa nuque. « Je suis content que tu sois venue » murmura t-il contre sa peau alors qu'elle croisait ses doigts avec les siens.

« Je n'aurais pas pu supporter de t'entendre pleurnicher au téléphone si je n'étais pas venue » répondit-elle facilement, elle soupira et inclina la tête pour qu'il puisse embrasser un peu plus son cou.

« Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse » répondit-il. « Je sais que je t'ai manquée hier. »

« Tu es très ... su ... sur de toi » réussit elle à dire, en essayant de rester imperturbable. Mais il suçait son oreille et il savait que ça la rendait dingue, et elle se cambra contre lui.

« Si je t'ai manquée ce n'est sans doute même pas le quart de ce que tu m'as manqué, alors oui, je suis sur de moi » susurra t il contre son oreille. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de vouloir _encore plus_ te toucher, ou te voir, ou tout simplement de t'avoir ici, mais je me suis trompé. »

« C'est distrayant... » Murmura-t-elle, portant leurs mains jointes contre sa poitrine en les berçant contre son cœur, sans vraiment y penser. « Ce désir. »

« Extrêmement » sourit-il près de son cou.

« J'aurais pensé que ce serait plus facile, pas plus compliqué » admit-elle, en se déplaçant tandis qu'il glissait l'une de ses jambes entre les siennes, les emmêlant ensemble.

Il inspira, puis expira contre sa peau. « J'ai beaucoup de réponses à cette théorie, tu sais. »

« Chaque fois encore plus perverses, j'en suis sûr » rit-elle. « Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire par là. »

« Le sexe change beaucoup de choses » répondit-il, de sa voix douce. « Et faire l'amour en change encore plus. »

Kate essayait de garder un visage neutre, mais le sourire qui se propageait sur son visage ne put être contenu. « Tu sais, je n'aime pas vraiment le terme « faire l'amour. ». »

« Pas étonnant » rit-il. « Mais tu ne peux pas appeler ce que nous avons fait la semaine dernière du « sexe ». Ce serait une insulte. »"

« Non, mais «faire l'amour », c'est la même chose. L'amour existe sans présence physique. » Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à idéaliser ce qui était physique. Après avoir utilisé le physique pour couvrir son émotion, suite à la mort de sa mère, et utilisant un nombre considérable d'hommes pour «faire l'amour», ça avait perdu de son charme. Et elle avait aimé Will, mais ce n'était pas le terme le plus approprié.

« L'attirance physique aide à libérer des hormones pour que faire l'amour soit plus puissant, et finalement augmente le désir de pratiquer l'amour. Ensuite, avec cet amour renforcé, l'Homo Sapiens est plus susceptible de rester dans les parages pour accentuer ce désir renforcé par l'aspect physique » expliqua Rick, l'embrassant à chaque mot.

Kate reteint son souffle tant il avait fait battre son cœur, et laissa échapper les mots qui lui venait à l'esprit. « Soit tu viens de sous entendre que nous pratiquons pour faire un bébé, ou tu as réduit le sexe à une technique de survie purement animale. »

Rick prit d'assaut son cou, elle sentit son souffle contre sa peau, pesant les options qu'elle lui avait énoncée. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour contenir son sourire. « Je n'aime pas vraiment l'un de ces choix » conclut-il. « Quoi que, non, ce n'est pas vrai. Un jour, j'aimerais avoir la première option, mais pas tout de suite. »

Ce fut au tour de Kate de respirer et décider ce qu'il fallait dire. Ils n'avaient pas parlé d'avoir des enfants. Ils parlaient de sujet moins risqués, et ils le savaient, et ils n'avaient jamais pris la peine d'en discuter, en grande partie parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés physiquement et quand ils étaient seuls ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Il était comme un aimant qui l'attirait vers lui maintenant, c'était probablement les hormones, mais ce n'était pas vraiment romantique?

« Nous n'avons pas à en discuter maintenant » lui dit-il.

Les gamins. Les enfants. Les bébés. De minuscules petites cellules qui se développent dans vos entrailles et fait gonfler le ventre jusqu'à ce que ça soit physiquement expulsés de votre corps au bout de neuf mois. Rick voulait avoir un enfant avec elle? Où étaient passé toutes ces années ? « Je ... » Les mots de Kate étaient probablement coincés et formaient une boule dans sa gorge.

« Hé, détendes-toi » gloussa –t-il. « Nous n'avons même pas couché ensemble dans ton lit à ton appartement pour l'instant. »

« Quoi, tu veux dormir sur mon matelas tout miteux? » demanda t elle souriante, dans le confort sécurisant de ses bras. « Toi et ton divin king-size ? S'il vous plait. »

« Si mon lit est tellement agréable, peut-être que tu devrais y rester éternellement.» dit-il en plaisantant.

« Je ne vais pas emménager avec toi. », répondit-elle tout aussi rapidement, tel le match dangereux qu'ils avaient joué la semaine passée.

« Dommage ! » Grogna t-il, retournant accomplir sa tâche. « Au moins, dis-moi que tu vas rester ce soir? »

Kate fit semblant de considérer l'offre. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle resterait. Elle l'avait fait pour les cinq derniers jours, et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que ça changerait. S'il ne faisait pas attention, elle finirait par emménager. Alors que, la main de Rick la caressait, elle se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa longuement, Kate se demanda en quoi était-ce une mauvaise chose.

(...)

« Non, ne te lève pas » gémit Rick dans son épaule alors que le réveil retentissait à travers la pièce.

« Il le faut » dit Kate d'une voix rauque, frottant ses yeux plein de sommeil. Il était vraiment trop tôt et ils s'étaient couchés tard, vraiment tard.

« Mais Père Noël a besoin de sommeil » répondit-il, en serrant le bras qui la retenait, entourant son ventre. « Et il dort mieux quand il a son elfe dans son lit. »

Kate cligna des yeux et le sentit lui embrasser l'épaule. Il s'excusait sans dire un mot. « Cette _elfe_ doit aller attraper quelques tueurs d'elfes. Et plus tôt tu la laisses y aller, plus vite elle reviendra. »

« Tu dois vraiment aller travailler le jour de Noël? »

« Non »

« Quoi? »

« Depuis la nuit dernière - et par nuit dernière, je veux dire il y a deux heures environ - la réponse a changé et je n'ai, par magie, pas à aller travailler. »

« Dieu a reçu ma lettre! » sourit-il.

Kate roula des yeux et se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser d'un chaste baiser. « Désolé, je mentais. »

Rick poussa un soupir dramatique. « Et la magie de Noël disparut à jamais. »

« Nous allons voir si tu diras encore ça une fois que tu ouvriras ton cadeau » dit-elle en bâillant.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et recoiffa une mèche de cheveux qui s'était écartée des autres. « Joyeux Noël, Kate. »

« Joyeux Noël, Rick » répondit-elle en lui souriant.

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir partir? » murmura-t-il.

« J'ai déjà eu droit au jour de Noël l'an dernier. C'est au tour d'Egrin cette année. »

« Je le déteste. »Grommela Rick.

« Tu ne l'as même pas rencontré! »

« Mais lui, il va passer Noël avec sa copine ou sa femme, ou ... peu importe. Et toi tu vas être au travail. Alors je le hais. » Elle secoua la tête et se pencha pour embrasser sa mâchoire avant de s'éloigner. Elle se leva lentement, tous ses muscles protestaient contre le froid. « Je le hais sérieusement » poursuivit-il en la regardant alors qu'elle récupérait ses vêtements dans la pièce.

Elle se retourna vers lui et le trouva en contemplation devant chacun de ses mouvements, ses yeux grands ouverts, de bonne humeur même, puis il bâilla. « Tu viens me chercher ce soir. ? »

« Y'a intérêt ! » Répondit-il facilement. « Tu es bien sûr de ne pas avoir besoin de compagnie dans la douche? »

Elle lui sourit. Elle adorait quand ils étaient ensemble dans la douche, mais elle n'avait pas le temps. « Ça ira. Mets un boxer avant qu'Alexis n'arrive » ajouta t-elle, alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle de bain et fermait doucement la porte derrière elle.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans la police, elle aurait souhaité avoir son jour de congé pour Noël. Ils avaient passé toute la nuit à regarder des films et jouer aux jeux de Noël jusqu'à ce qu'Alexis s'endorme. Puis Rick et elle avait transformé le salon en vrai conte de Noël, pour le remplir de cadeaux avec du houx, de la fausse neige. Ça avait été amusant à faire, et elle avait été heureuse toute la soirée. Elle n'avait même pas ressenti de mélancolie qui, normalement la détruisait un peu plus ce jour la, et même son père avait l'air relativement heureux lorsqu'il l'avait appelé pour confirmer sa venue le soir suivant.

Les Castle avaient fermement refusé de célébrer Noël sans elle. Ils avaient suppliés Kate de venir avec eux pour les vacances, comme d'habitude, mais pour ça ils avaient été catégoriques. Quitte à ce qu'ils passent la journée au parc et à la soupe populaire, en attendant que Kate finisse son travail pour qu'ensuite, elle revienne à la maison pour les cadeaux et le dîner de Noël avec toute la _famille_. Ce n'était pas sa maison, et techniquement seulement une partie d'entre eux était de sa famille, mais ça ne se voyait pas comme ça.

Elle faisait sa routine matinale, une douche rapide, un peu de maquillage pour cacher ses cernes. Elle ne regrettait pas une minute la nuit qu'elle avait passée, jouer au Père Noël pour la jeune fille et la nuit qui avait suivi, mais elle était vannée. En dehors de ça, cette année, elle avait arrêté seize suspects et aidé aux interrogatoires d'au moins trois homicides, chacun plus horrible que le précédent, et ce soir elle pourrait revenir et enfin profiter d'un vrai Noël.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et sourit. Alexis était rentrée sur la pointe des pieds et se trouvait maintenant blottie à côté de son père qui avait son bras protecteur autour de son petit corps. La jeune fille tenait Monkey-Bunky et son autre main tenait fermement la chemise de son pere. Kate fit le tour de l'autre côté du lit et ramassa l'appareil photo jetable qu'elle avait laissé là la nuit dernière, anticipant déjà ce moment.

Elle prit une photo, grimaçant au son du «clic» un peu fort, qui émanait de l'appareil. Les yeux de Rick s'ouvrirent, et il la regarda par dessus la tête d'Alexis.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

« Rendors-toi beau gosse » répondit-elle tranquillement, sans se rendre compte du qualificatif qu'elle lui avait donné. « Je te verrai ce soir. »

« Joyeux No.. Kathr ... » répondit-il.

« Joyeux Noël, Richard » murmura-t-elle en se penchant doucement pour embrasser sa joue. Elle passa une main sur la tête d'Alexis, puis sortit hors de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle fit un détour par la cuisine pour prendre un muffin, puis se dirigea vers le bureau pour récupérer son arme faisant le code du coffre-fort sans réfléchir. Il y a quelques mois, retenir le code de sécurité de Richard Castle ressortait de l'impossible, comme une sorte de réaction tardive parce qu'il était fou qu'elle soit dans sa vie, mais maintenant c'était banal. Il n'y avait pas une partie de cet appartement qu'elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien que le sien, ou mieux que le sien.

« Vous devriez vraiment emménager ici » dit Martha depuis la dernière marche de l'escalier, regardant Kate qui se déplaçait à travers la cuisine.

Kate s'arrêta comme paralysée puis se tourna vers la rouquine. « Vous avez mis des micros dans la chambre de Rick c'est ça? » demanda elle, choqué de voir la matriarche ici. « Et pourquoi êtes-vous déjà levée? »

« Je voulais vous souhaiter un Joyeux Noël » dit Martha en haussant les épaules, descendant les dernières marches des escaliers pour aller à la rencontre de Kate qu'elle observait déjà entrain d'enfiler son manteau dans l'entrée.

« Joyeux Noël » répondit Kate, sachant qu'argumenter sur l'absurdité de se réveiller avant six heures pour la voir serait comme tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Martha sourit. « Et vraiment, vous devriez vraiment le faire. »

« Pas tout de suite. » lui dit Kate.

« Mais bientôt? »

Kate se mordit la lèvre. Rick et elle en avait parlé, mais elle n'était pas prête à en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre.

_Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait pris conscience de la sensation de ses baisers dans s__on dos. Mais il le faisait, traînant sur sa peau ses lèvres chaude et humide, se déplaçant du bas de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa nuque alors qu'elle était allongée sur le ventre.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Kate soupira de bonheur et tendit paresseusement sa main vers celle de __Rick qui s'enfonçait dans le matelas, lui permettant de continuer son assaut sur son dos.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Salut » murmura-t-elle en tournant la tête pour le regarder. « Depuis combien de temps tu es levé? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Depuis qu'Alexis l'est » répondit-il en se penchant pour qu__'il la couvre de baiser. Il baissa la tête et l'embrassa sur le coin de sa bouche. « Salut à toi aussi. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Tu aurais dû me réveiller. J'aurais pris le petit déjeuner avec vous. » ça la gênait de rester allongée en haut sans avoir vu Alexis de la journée.__ Même si ... non, elle se sentait toujours mal, nue dans le lit de Rick ou pas.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Tu étais crevée » rit-il. « Et ne t'inquiètes pas. Alexis ne le prendra pas mal. Je ne pense pas qu'elle savait que tu étais toujours ici, en fait. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Oh. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il la regarda__ un instant. Elle ne savait pas très bien quoi penser. Ce n'était pas comme si Alexis était au courant des relations sexuelles, ou du moins elle ne le savait pas en dehors de la partie de la conception d'une grossesse. Donc, elle ne voulait pas tirer de co__nclusions trop hâtives, mais Kate se sentait bizarre. Et si elle restait ici régulièrement, comment allaient-ils parler de tout ça? Y avait-il un protocole? Est ce que ça changeait quelque chose?__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Hey » lui dit il, la faisant sortir de ses pensées. « Ca __ne fait aucune différence pour Alexis. Et si tu veux que je te réveille demain, je le ferai. Mais c'était ta journée de congé et je voulais que tu puisses faire une grasse matinée. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Merci » murmura-t-elle. Elle en faisait toute une montagne encore une __fois. Elle avait besoin de savoir quoi faire et où allait avec ça. « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je serai là demain matin? » ajouta t-elle.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Tu ne le seras pas? » demanda t il, de façon complètement innocente, alors que son autre main se faufilai__t sous elle et la pressait contre son corps nu et chaud.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Est-ce que t'essayes de me convaincre? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Est-ce que ça te dit d'emménager ici? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se retournait et levait les yeux vers lui.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il plaisan__tait ou non. Il était souriant, sa main lui caressant maintenant le visage, frottant son pouce en faisant des cercles sur sa peau. Ses yeux étaient lumineux et joyeux, mais il y avait quelque chose de sérieux derrière son regard, et elle n'était pas sûre d__e sa réponse. Elle le regarda simplement, admirant son beau visage parce qu'à ce moment ci, elle le pouvait.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« J'attendais de toi une proposition plus élaborée » répondit-elle après un moment de silence.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Son sourire s'élargit. « Ça peut s'arranger. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_El__le sourit en réponse au sien, parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Mais ça risquerait de finir par lui échapper, et elle avait besoin d'avoir un peu de contrôle. Il est indéniable de dire que c'était inévitable. Si la nuit précédente leur avait p__rouvé quelque chose, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire avec n'importe quel autre homme, jamais. Et oui, il avait du talent, mais c'était aussi dû aux sentiments qu'ils avaient et qu'elle n'avait jamais sentis avec personne, jamais. « Donnes-moi quelq__ues mois encore, d'accord? » demanda t elle doucement.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il hocha la tête songeur. « Pour quelle proposition? »Elle lui frappa la tête avec son oreiller et il s'effondra au dessus d'elle, en riant. « Sérieusement... » murmura-t il contre son oreille avant d__e l'embrasser.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Pour les deux, mais l'une après l'autre » se laissa t elle répondre. Son esprit était un peu distrait par ses lèvres, quand il commença à l'embrasser et qu'il suça et lécha son cou, sa mâchoire et sa bouche, avec l'haleine du matin -qui a__vait un petit goût de menthe. « Et laisses-moi me brosser les dents avant. » ajouta t-elle lorsqu'il s'éloigna pour la regarder. « C'est pas équitable la. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_« M'en fiche » répondit-il, mais il s'abstint de l'embrasser se contentant de la regarder. Il éta__it attachant et un peu agaçant à la fois. « Et, juste pour que les choses soient claires, ça risque un jour d'arriver. »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Mon Dieu, comment pouvait il dire qu'ils iraient doucement et qu'il ferait attention s'il disait des choses comme ça? « C'est noté »ré__pondit-elle lentement.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Il sourit. « D'accord. Le matin n'est pas le meilleur moment pour un quelconque engagement. C'est compris. Alors, un petit déjeuner? Ou tu as peut être besoin d'aide pour que je te frotte le dos? »__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle secoua la tête et croisa son__ regard, essayant de lui dire ces mots qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire – des mots tels que « oui »et « Je veux bien les deux maintenant » et « tu es magnifique » et « Je t'aime ». Mais elle était submergé par tout ça et constata que les mots étaient __tout simplement coincés dans sa gorge. Alors, elle se pencha et captura sa bouche, l'attirant vers le haut de sorte qu'ils étaient à présent tous les deux assis, les mains de Rick encadrant son visage.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Allez, Monsieur l'écrivain » murmura-t-elle, en lui__ donnant un dernier baiser avant de sortir du lit en le tirant doucement par les mains. Il se leva et ils se regardèrent dans le reflet que la lumière faisait dans la fenêtre.__  
><em>_  
><em>_« Splendide » dit-il en la regardant.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Elle sourit. Ça, elle pouvait l'entendre__. Et les deux propositions qui avaient été dites et qui allaient sans doute se produire- elle pouvait y penser plus tard. « Allez, Richard » dit-elle en accentuant sur le prénom, elle fut ravie de voir l'allure avec laquelle ses yeux s'assombrirent. « Aide__-moi à trouver une fleur de douche. »_

« Bientôt est un terme assez vague » répondit-elle prudemment. Martha arqua un sourcil et Kate soupira. « Martha, on ne parle même pas de nous dans les journaux, et ça ne le sera sans doute pas avant les vacances. »

« Paula a un plan? »

« Oui » confirma Kate. « Mais c'est plus que ce que je ne peux gérer pour ce matin, d'accord? Demandez-moi ce soir, ok? »

Martha sourit et tendit sa main vers elle, l'attirant dans une étreinte inattendue. Elle sourit et enroula ses bras autour de la vieille femme, vêtue d'une robe de chambre criarde avec des couleurs rouge et une bordure blanche duveteuse. Ses bras étaient chauds et elle avait cette façon d'enlacer maternellement les autres, Kate ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer pour ça.

« Vous faites de mon fils un homme très heureux, Katherine Beckett » murmura-t-elle. « Ainsi que ma petite-fille. Et moi-même aussi, je dois dire. »

Kate se recula et sourit à Martha. « Merci, Martha. Je vous aime aussi. »

Martha fit un petit rire. « Très bien. C'est un peu pathétique comme genre de comportement aussi tôt le matin, on va s'arrêter là. Passez une bonne journée et rentrez vite à la maison, darling. »

Kate hocha la tête et elles s'éloignèrent. Martha tenait la porte pour Kate, et cette dernière quitta enfin le loft, fermant son manteau lorsqu'elle entendit le verrou de la porte. Ce n'était pas chez elle, pas encore, du moins pas avant un certain temps. Mais ça le serait bientôt. Et cette réalité était de plus en plus facile à accepter chaque jour. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea dans la rue, souriant à la neige qui tourbillonnait dans l'air. Puis elle descendit du trottoir et son pied s'enfonça dans une dizaine de centimètre de neige fondante.

« Joyeux Noël » dit elle en soupirant, regardant par-dessus son épaule l'immeuble de Rick alors qu'elle traversait la rue, en boitant légèrement, à cause du froid qui s'était infiltré dans sa chaussure.

Ces douze heures n'avaient jamais semblé aussi longues. Ils avaient eu trois homicides, Kate et Esposito avait passé toute la journée à traquer les membres des familles et remplir les formulaires, tout en faisant des excursions dans les cellules pour aider à maintenir l'afflux des SDF, des voyous, des criminels et des vandales en garde à vue. Elle avait marché dans une autre flaque d'eau sur le chemin en retournant au commissariat après une descente, puis elle s'était renversé du café sur sa chemise lorsque le suspect avait tenté de s'enfuir en lui passant par dessus.

Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une journée de Noël et lorsqu'elle retourna à l'appartement, vêtue de ses vêtements de rechange, elle considéra un moment l'option d'esquiver la fête, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher vis à vis des autres. Et le fait qu'un ado armé d'un couteau ait réussi à casser son collier en fin de journée n'avait pas aidé. Elle tapota la poche de sa veste pour s'assurer que sa chaîne et l'anneau y étaient encore, puis monta dans l'ascenseur, en inspirant à fond. Elle voulait être la. Elle devait juste se convaincre que son corps meurtri et sa mauvaise humeur étaient à mettre dans un coin de son esprit.

Elle pouvait entendre les doux sons des rires alors qu'elle approchait de l'appartement 504 et glissait sa clé dans la serrure. Elle ouvrit la porte et sentit un peu de sa mauvaise humeur s'envoler en voyant Alexis sautiller dans sa robe avec un bandana sur la tête, en chantant « Rudolf le renne au nez rouge » à plein poumons.

« Joyeux Noël » cria t elle tandis qu'elle fermait la porte et laissait tomber ses clés dans le bol de la petite table de l'entrée. Elle accrocha sa veste et enleva ses chaussures tandis que Rick apparut dans le hall.

« Joyeux Noël » dit-il en souriant puis il ouvrit ses bras pour l'enlacer.

Elle marchait vers lui et l'enveloppa de ses bras autour de son cou, pressant son visage contre son épaule, cherchant sa chaleur et le confort pour oublier une journée catastrophique de ce Jour de Noël.

« Dure journée? » murmura t il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle hocha la tête. « Rien ne vous fait perdre plus de foi en l'humanité que des coups de couteaux le jour de Noël » marmonna-t-elle dans son cou.

« Ça ferait, cependant, un bon titre pour un livre » répondit-il.

Et tout comme il l'avait prévu, elle se mit à rire, et lui sourit. « Tu es horrible. »

« Pourtant tu m'aimes. Ça en dit plus sur toi que sur moi, je crois » sourit-il.

Kate ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose ... mais Jim surgit de nul part et tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire ou faire, fut pris dans un tourbillon de câlins et de bavardage d'une très impatiente, hyper-active Alexis.

« J'aurais aimé que tu sois venue avec nous à la soupe populaire! » dit-elle à Kate avant qu'ils ne s'asseyent sur le canapé. Pendant ce temps, Jim et Martha s'affairaient dans la cuisine. Ils avaient décidé de faire le dîner pour les enfants cette fois, laissant Kate et Rick au salon avec Alexis. « Les gens nous ont beaucoup sourit. Il y en avait beaucoup. »

« On dirait que tu as fait plein de choses aujourd'hui » lui dit Kate en souriant alors qu'elle la laissa grimper sur ces genoux tel un singe. Elle était ravie de voir qu'Alexis était toujours dans sa phase de câlins.

« Je ne savais pas que tous ces gens n'avaient pas de maison » poursuivit Alexis. « Personne ne peut les aider ? »

« Les gens essaient, ma chérie, mais il y a beaucoup de choses qui sont compliqués, et parfois il n'y a tout simplement pas assez d'argent pour tout le monde » répondit Rick s'installant à côté de Kate, et enroulant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

« Mais nous, on a de l'argent » dit-elle doucement, son excitation avait maintenant disparu, lui laissant voir la dur vérité de la vie.

« Et ton papa en donne déjà beaucoup » répondit Kate, en souriant alors que Rick embrassait son front.

« Et ce n'est toujours pas assez? » demanda Alexis, en les regardant.

« Ça aide » déclara Rick. « Mais, ce n'est toujours pas assez suffisant. »

Alexis réfléchit quelques minutes, ressassant ce qu'il venait d'être dit, et Kate lui rappela qu'elle était entourée de bonnes personnes. Qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde de vue ce point là, mais Alexis était là, assise sur ses genoux, les yeux fixés sur une montagne de cadeaux, et sa plus grande préoccupation était le problème des SDF.

« Et les gens s'entre-tuent » déclara Alexis très calmement, « le jour de Noël. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Kate respira et expira calmement sentant Rick contre sa peau. Elle appuya sa tête contre sa joue et serra Alexis un peu plus. « Parfois, ça arrive » dit elle honnêtement.

« Je ne sais pas si j'aime beaucoup les gens » répondit Alexis. « Pas s'ils font ce genre de choses. Ils ne devraient pas le faire. Et tout le monde devrait avoir une maison et un repas à manger pour Noël. »

« Nous sommes d'accord avec toi, Pumpkin. » déclara Rick alors qu'il l'enveloppait de son bras libre.

Alexis soupira et se détendit dans les bras de Kate. Cette dernière sentit son cœur se briser légèrement, sachant que cette incroyable, innocente, et douce petite fille n'était plus si naïve, et commençait à réaliser que le monde n'était pas toujours juste. Ce n'était pas comme si Alexis n'avait pas toujours souffert de difficultés, la négligence de sa mère était une preuve. Mais Alexis commençait à remarquer des inégalités entre sa vie et celle des autres. C'était une leçon difficile à apprendre, et Kate se souvint qu'à l'âge d'Alexis elle avait commencé, elle aussi, à travailler bénévolement avec sa mère.

« Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre, Alexis » commença Kate, en choisissant ses mots avec soin car ils ressemblaient fort à un discours qu'elle avait entendu des années auparavant, lui faisant ressasser de nombreux souvenirs. « Mais tu peux les aider en faisant ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Tu as fait quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui, et tu as contribué à aider ceux qui ont moins de chance à se sentir plus dans l'esprit des fêtes de Noël. Et tu peux continuer à le faire si tu veux. On pourrait le faire le mardi si c'est vraiment quelque chose que tu as envie de faire. »

« Et je pourrais le faire avec toi le week-end, si tu veux » ajouta Rick, sa main frottant l'épaule de Kate.

« Et il y a d'autres façons d'aider » poursuivit Kate, le regard d'Alexis se fixa au sien. « Tu pourras faire du bénévolat dans les hôpitaux quand tu seras plus âgée, ou tu peux devenir ami avec des enfants d'orphelinats. Il y a beaucoup de façons de les aider. »

Alexis hocha lentement la tête. « D'accord. »

« Et c'est normal de se sentir triste, ma chérie »dit Kate avec un petit sourire.

« Tu te sens triste quand tu vas au travail? »

Kate hocha la tête et se pencha pour embrasser son front, pour apaiser la petite ride d'inquiétude sur le front de la jeune fille. « Parfois, je me sens très triste. »

« Comme aujourd'hui? »

Kate hocha la tête. « Comme aujourd'hui. Mais, je sais que je peux compter sur toi, ton papa, ta grand mère et mon Père. Alors j'ai de la chance. » Rick appuya sa tête contre la sienne et elle sourit de nouveau. « Et nous seront toujours là pour toi aussi, Alexis » dit-elle à la petite fille.

« Merci, Kate » déclara Alexis. « Je t'aime fort. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Munchkin » répondit Kate. Le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa poitrine tout au long de la journée, disparaissait facilement lorsqu'ils étaient assis là. Elle était contente d'être en mesure de donner à Alexis un peu de réconfort, simplement par sa présence, lorsqu'elle la prenait sur ses genoux.

Ils étaient assis tranquillement, écoutant les chants de Noël qui flottaient dans l'air. Parfois, Rick accompagnait de sa voix chaude, contre son oreille alors qu'Alexis était assise en silence, le dos appuyé contre la poitrine de Kate. Cette dernière repensait à sa mère, lorsqu'elle s'était assise comme ça quand elle était petite, recroquevillée sur les genoux de Johanna tandis que Jim chantait. Ça la réchauffait et l'attristait à la fois, constatant qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais ça avec sa mère, elle le vivrait de nouveau mais avec ... avec sa nouvelle famille.

« Alexis » appela Martha, les faisant tous sursauter.

« Oui Gram? » répondit Alexis.

« Tu veux bien mettre la table? » Alexis sourit et s'éloigna des bras de Kate, se précipitant à côté du canapé et sortant de leur champ de vision.

« Elle aime mettre la table pour Noël c'est assez spécial pour elle » expliqua Rick doucement, ses lèvres se pressant contre son oreille.

« Elle a été comme ça toute la soirée? » demanda Kate en se tournant un peu vers lui. Il croisa son regard et fit un doux sourire.

« Elle était calme, mais je pense qu'elle attendait de te poser des questions sur le sujet, en fait. » Kate hocha la tête, incapable de trouver une réponse. « Tu as su trouver les bons mots. »

Elle rit puis sourit lorsqu'il se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, comme ceux qu'ils avaient eus la veille au soir, après toute cette magie de Noël qu'il y avait eue. Ce baiser était tendre et plein de quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait su dire si c'était l'amour, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de l'exprimer. Et ce n'était pas un baiser plus « amical » non plus.

Elle posa une main sur le cœur de Rick alors qu'il fit glisser sa langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure, elle soupira. Son cœur battait fort sous sa main et il s'éloigna un peu après un moment et leur regard se croisèrent, leur front appuyés l'un contre l'autre. « Vraiment? »

Elle sourit. « Mmhh. » Parce que parfois, c'était aussi simple que cela.

« Le dîner est prêt ! » dit Jim.

Ils rirent tous les deux doucement. « Parfait timing » murmura t-il.

« La vie serait ennuyeuse sinon » murmura t-elle en retour, comme s'ils s'échangeaient des secrets.

Il sourit puis se leva, lui offrant ses mains pour l'aider. Elle les prit et se laissa porter pour se tenir contre sa poitrine. « Nous sommes les personnes les plus chanceuses, tu sais » dit-il très calmement.

Kate sourit puis s'éloigna pour lui prendre la main et le conduisit dans la salle à manger, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Leur parent respectif les regardait avec méfiance pendant qu'ils s'assissent, mais ni Kate, ni Rick étaient prêt à leur donner une explication. Martha en avait déjà eu assez avec Kate le matin.

« Alors, Katie, comment s'est passé ton travail? » demanda Jim tandis qu'ils se servaient. Martha et Jim s'étaient surpassés. Il y avait de la purée de pommes de terre, des haricots verts à l'ail, une énorme dinde, des petits pains faits maison avec de la sauce aux canneberges disposés autour de la table. Kate était assez impressionnée, car son père n'était pas un fan de cuisine, et les histoires de Rick concernant la cuisine de Martha n'étaient en fait pas très reluisantes.

« C'était fatiguant, mais bien » répondit Kate. « Je suis heureuse d'être ici. »

« Et nous sommes ravis de vous avoir parmi nous. » Martha se mit à sourire. « Je comprends que vous deux ne fêtiez pas vraiment ce genre de fête »

Kate regarda son père, qui avait l'air plus à l'aise qu'avant, surtout pour ce jour la. « Martha et moi parlions du passé » expliqua t-il. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête, comme pour dire: « Je vais bien, Katie » et elle se mit à sourire.

« Effectivement » répondit Kate. « Mais tout ça est splendide. »

« Et nous ouvrirons les cadeaux après le dîner » renchérit Alexis avant de prendre une bouchée de purée.

« Tu n'as encore rien ouvert du tout? » demanda Kate, en regardant la petite fille. Elle était extrêmement mature pour son âge, alors qu'elle n'avait que huit ans.

« Gram et grand-père Jim m'ont autorisé à ouvrir leurs cadeaux. » répondit Alexis. « Mais on t'as attendu avant d'ouvrir les autres. »

Kate regarda sourire son père face au surnom et elle fit à son tour un sourire à Alexis. « Et qu'est ce que tu as eu? » La dinde était délicieuse. Peut-être que Martha et Jim devraient plus souvent lui faire la cuisine.

« Grand-père Jim m'a donné un petit laboratoire pour jouer » répondit-elle avec un sourire. « Et Gram m'a donné des pass pour le Musée des enfants et le Centre des sciences. »

« C'est génial, Alexis. Vous lui avez offert de magnifique cadeaux » ajouta t-elle, en regardant son père et Martha.

« Nous avons pensé que ça lui plairait » répondit Martha.

« Tu te rends compte que cela signifie d'avantage d'expériences scientifiques", ajouta Rick.

Kate roula des yeux. « Si je me souviens, tu étais le seul qui voulait essayer de faire chauffer de la pâte à modeler maison, avant que ça n'explose. Ne blâme pas Alexis pour le nouveau micro ondes. »

« Richard ! » Réprimanda Martha.

« C'était drôle » dit Alexis joyeusement. « Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'a plus fonctionné après ça. »

« Mais tu vois, maintenant Alexis sait qu'il ne faut pas mettre de la pâte à modeler dans un micro-ondes » Objecta Rick.

« Oui, parce que je suis sûr que c'était sur sa liste des choses à faire, pas vrai Alexis? » dit Kate en secouant la tête. « Tu as eu de la chance qu'aucun de vous n'ait été blessé. »

« Oh, laisse le vivre un peu, Katie » Jim eut un petit rire. « Je me souviens très bien du nombre d'expériences explosives que tu as faite, et nous n'avons jamais été blessés. »

Kate plissa les yeux à son encontre. «Je me souviens d'un certain voyage aux urgences pour quelques brûlures, en fait. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, puis regarda Alexis et Rick. « Oui. Eh bien, en aucune circonstance, je n'ai mis un volcan dans un micro-ondes » dit-il, puis il prit une autre bouchée de dinde.

Sa mère avait été si furieuse. Kate se souvint que c'était l'une des très rares fois où son père avait effectivement dormi sur le canapé. Rick se mit à rire et Martha secoua simplement la tête tandis qu'Alexis était entre deux, riant quand même, même si elle était un peu perdue.

« Il paraît que c'est un trait typiquement masculin, ma chère » dit Martha sagement. « Assurez-vous d'être bien là pour surveiller. »

Kate croisa le regard de Martha et vit le défi et l'approbation là. « Bien joué » dit-elle dit en levant son verre, ironique, comme pour porter un toast. Très subtil, Martha.

Martha se contenta de sourire. « Alexis nous a parlé de sa visite à la soupe populaire tout à l'heure. »

« Elle m'en a parlé aussi » répondit Kate souriant à Alexis.

« Tu pourras venir l'année prochaine, Kate? » demanda Alexis.

Kate hocha la tête et prit un morceau de pain, le coupa en deux et donna la moitié à Rick, qui lui passa le beurre. Elle leva les yeux vers son père et Martha qui les regardaient. « Oui? »

« Rien » dirent-ils en cœur, avant de se regarder et d'entamer une sorte de conversation non-verbale.

« Et nous continuons de les réinviter » déclara Rick alors qu'il regardait les parents.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda Kate, en regardant entre Alexis et Rick.

Rick haussa les épaules et Alexis se contenta de sourire. « Tu as dit que tu viendrais l'année prochaine. »

« Et ? » répondit Kate, vexée. « J'aurais le Noël de l'an prochain, puisque je ne l'ai pas eu cette année. »

« Tu seras 'là' l'année prochaine » poursuivit Alexis, en souriant.

Rick sourit lentement et rencontra le regard de Kate. « Quoi? » demanda-t-elle. Elle ne comprenait pas et c'était assez énervant.

« Eh bien, tu seras _là_ l'année prochaine. »

Oh._ Oh_. Eh bien, si ce n'était pas une promesse, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était une chose insurmontable. Pour une fois, c'était comme s'ils avaient tous fait une montagne d'une aussi petite chose que cela puisse-t-être. Et elle prit l'occasion qui lui avait été donné. « Et alors? »

Le sourire de Rick s'élargit et il se mit à rire. « Et alors, rien. Tu veux des pommes de terre? »

Ils continuèrent de bavarder et d'échanger des histoires d'expériences d'enfance qui avaient mal tourné, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit repus. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se reposer, car Alexis retrouvait son âme d'enfant les tirant tous dans la salle de séjour avec enthousiasme, riant et criant tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une quantité impressionnante de cadeaux.

Ils décidèrent qu'Alexis devrait ouvrir les siens d'abord. La petite fille était heureuse de le faire, et Rick lui indiqua ses cadeaux entreposés en gros tas sur le sol, tandis que les quatre adultes s'assirent autour d'elle, Martha et Jim dans les fauteuils, Rick et Kate sur le sol contre le dossier du canapé. Rick passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ils regardèrent Alexis déchirer les papiers cadeaux – les Polly Pocket qu'elle voulait, le nouveau jeu vidéo Harry Potter, cinq nouveaux romans et le nouvel album de NYSNC. Alexis poussa un cri aigu à la découverte de chacun d'entre eux, Kate était heureuse de voir qu'elle croyait encore au Père Noël.

Martha et Jim ouvrirent ensuite les leurs. Martha ouvrit le collier qu'Alexis avait fait avant de tomber sur les deux pièces de théâtre dédicacées que lui avait offertes Kate et Rick, elle les remercia tous avec des yeux légèrement humides. Jim, pour sa part, semblait au bord des larmes lui-aussi, lorsqu'il regarda l'album photo qu'ils lui avaient offert. Une couverture épaisse en cuir brun, l'album était composé de photos d'eux quatre, puis des photos de Kate, Rick et Alexis, avec un peu d'anciennes photos de Kate et ses parents.

Cette dernière le regardait anxieusement pendant qu'il feuilletait l'album, Alexis assis sur les genoux de Jim, lui murmurait des explications à chaque photos, ou écoutait l'histoire que Jim lui racontait. Il était calme, mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux et qu'il croisa le regard de Kate alors qu'Alexis riait. Le bonheur semblait s'être tourné vers elle et elle se mit à sourire en serrant la main de Rick.

« Merci » dit Jim doucement, en les regardant tous un par un. « Pour tout ça, et pour m'accepter parmi vous. »

« On te veut parmi nous, papa » répondit Kate tandis qu'Alexis hochait la tête et enlaçait Jim.

Il hocha simplement la tête et regarda de nouveau l'album. Rick se pencha et embrassa la tempe de Kate. « Je te l'avais bien dit. »

« De quoi? » Murmura-t-elle, ses yeux rivés sur son père, Alexis et Martha, qui s'était jointe à eux pour regarder les photos.

« Que tout ce dont il a besoin c'est d'être en famille. »

Kate hocha la tête sans dire un mot, parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu son père aussi détendu ou aussi émotif depuis la mort de sa mère. Rick l'attira plus près et ils restèrent assis la, à les regarder tous les trois feuilleter les photos. Mais Alexis ne pouvait plus vraiment attendre, et finalement, elle se précipita vers le petit tas de cadeaux sous l'arbre. Elle prit deux petits paquets et leur remis doucement à chacun d'eux, puis, elle se plaça face à eux en attendant, sa petite robe verte virevoltait autour d'elle.

Kate regarda le petit paquet carré sur ses genoux, puis regarda Rick, qui faisait la même chose. « On doit les ouvrir en même temps ? » demanda-t-elle à Alexis, qui hocha la tête.

Ils déballèrent délicatement leur cadeau et le regardèrent alors qu'ils s'aperçurent que c'était deux cubes colorés identiques. Qui étaient de la taille de la paume d'une main et en verre semi-translucide, avec de différentes couleurs qui brillait dans chaque face.

« Ils sont magnifiques, Alexis » dit Kate doucement.

« C'est vrai » en convint Rick. « Mais, qu'est ce que c'est? »

Martha se dirigea vers eux et leur donna une lampe de poche. « Allume la lampe dessus, Papa » expliqua Alexis.

Rick haussa les épaules et fit ce qu'elle lui expliquait. Une image d'Alexis qui jouait du violon s'afficha sur le mur face à eux, et Kate et Rick en eurent le souffle coupé. « C'est ... » dit-il en tournant le cube pour faire apparaître une autre photo sur la paroi, cette fois c'était Kate et Rick assis sur la plage, Kate lisait un livre et Rick griffonnait dans un cahier. « C'est incroyable, Alexis. »

« Ils sont pareils » répondit-elle, en désignant les deux cubes. « Mais je voulais que vous ayez quelque chose de spécial tout les deux, Gram m'a aidé. Ça marche avec la lumière du soleil aussi, mais tu dois le faire avec la lumière directement, sinon ça marche pas. Tu aimes? »

Rick tourna le cube et une nouvelle image se projeta, ils étaient tous les trois sur le tapis du salon. Elle avait été prise de dos et Alexis se trouvait au milieu d'eux, et Rick et Kate l'enlaçaient, et elle se retrouvait coincée entre leur deux corps. Ils riaient tandis que Kate et Rick se regardaient. L'image avait coupé le souffle de Kate et elle ne put qu'hocher la tête à Alexis en signe de réponse.

« C'est merveilleux » lui dit Rick. « Merci, ma chérie. »

Alexis sourit et Kate lui fit signe pour lui faire un câlin, faisant un peu rire Rick lorsqu'il les enveloppa toutes les deux, soufflant légèrement sur la joue d'Alexis.

« Joyeux Noël » dit-elle

« Joyeux Noël » répondirent-ils en même temps, en riant d'avantage alors qu'ils tentaient de repousser « le mauvais sort » sur l'autre*.

Après un moment, Rick se leva et posa Alexis sur les genoux de Kate tandis qu'il se mettait à fouiller sous l'arbre de Noel. Kate regarda Martha et Jim, qui la regardaient en souriant. Elle réussi à tenir le regard de son père dix secondes, avant de se concentrer sur autre chose. Ce n'était pas gênant, à proprement parler, mais ... non, en fait, c'était embarrassant. C'était adorable, mais c'était ... Elle n'aimait pas voir ses parents et pseudo-beau-parent sourire avec tant d'adoration face à la famille qu'ils formaient. C'était juste maladroit.

Rick se retourna et donna un cadeau à Kate et Alexis, avant d'en placer un à côté de lui-même, qui était de la part de Beckett.

« Allez y » rit il en voyant Alexis commencer à déchirer le papier. Kate fit de même et regarda Alexis sortir un médaillon que Rick et elle lui avaient trouvé.

Kate avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle pouvait acheter quelque chose à Alexis elle même, mais il avait été étonnamment convaincant. Il avait expliqué qu'il voulait prendre quelque chose pour Alexis qu'elle pourrait porter ou amener avec elle partout, qui l'aiderait à les avoir toujours a ses cotés en quelque sorte. Alexis ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle était triste ou quoi que ce soit, mais la petite fille avait été calme après le départ de sa mère et avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir près de Kate, ou sur ses genoux, au cours de ces dernières semaines.

Mais, lorsqu'un soir où Alexis avait pleuré, quand Kate était partie du loft pour rentrer chez elle, Kate avait suggéré qu'ils devraient lui trouver un médaillon. Ce n'était pas, une signification de leur _couple_, mais plutôt une signification de leur présence tous les deux en permanence dans la vie d'Alexis. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle craignait le plus, ou ce que craignait Kate.

Elle aida Alexis à ouvrir le médaillon, et la rouquine leva les yeux vers elle plein d'incompréhension. Puis elle regarda les photos de Kate et Rick de chaque côté du petit cœur d'or. « Nous serons toujours à tes cotés, ou que tu sois » lui expliqua Kate doucement, si discrètement que Martha et Jim durent se pencher pour l'entendre. « Et tu peux le prendre avec toi partout où tu vas. »

« Merci »murmura Alexis, en regardant son père. « Tu peux me le mettre? » demanda-t-elle à Kate.

Kate hocha la tête et prit le médaillon, et l'attacha autour du cou d'Alexis caressant ses cheveux au passage. Alexis se pencha en avant pour jouer avec le médaillon, tendant la main pour serrer les bras de son père alors qu'elle regardait l'arbre de Noel, étrangement silencieuse.

« Tu vas bien, Munchkin? » demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle pour la regarder.

Elle hocha la tête. « Joyeux Noël, papa. »

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Joyeux Noël, Alexis. »

« Ouvre ton cadeau, Kate » dit Alexis après un moment de silence.

Kate hocha la tête et prit son cadeau, regardant leurs parents, qui les regardaient tous deux avec de grands yeux. Elle secoua la tête et subrepticement essuya ses yeux. Cette soirée était un vrai panel d'émotions, et elle n'avait pas encore ouvert le cadeau de Rick.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Est-ce que ça va me faire pleurer?"

Tout le monde se mit à rire et secoua la tête. « Rire peut-être. Mais pas pleurer. »

« Bien » dit Alexis, plus pour elle même qu'autre chose. Rick sourit à Kate.

Elle soupira et lui sourit en retour avant de déchirer doucement le papier du paquet rectangulaire, en riant lorsqu'Alexis l'aida, car elle était toujours assise sur les genoux de Kate. Le papier enlevé, elle put découvrir la boîte d'un grand styliste designer.

« Sérieusement? » demanda-t-elle complètement excitée. Il rit et hocha la tête, en la regardant ouvrir le couvercle, pour faire apparaître un très élégant manteau noir et blanc à damiers en tissu.

Ils avaient fait beaucoup de shopping une semaine plus tôt et Kate s'était arrêtée pour regarder ce manteau tandis qu'Alexis marchait devant avec Martha. Rick s'était retourné et l'avait vu observer la vitrine. Elle avait secoué la tête et dit que c'était une folie stupide et il lui avait prit la main, et puis avaient suivi la grand-mère et la petite-fille qui sautillait, heureuse. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle n'eut jamais achetée pour elle-même, mais bon sang, si elle ne l'avait pas tant convoitée avec tout ce qu'elle avait déjà.

Et maintenant, elle était assise là, Alexis sur les genoux, et vraiment, elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. « Tu t'en souviens » dit-elle doucement.

Il se contenta de sourire. « Tu l'aimes? »

« Je l'adore ! » dit-elle rapidement. « Merci. »

Elle tendit la main et l'attira vers elle par sa chemise, l'embrassant passionnément, Alexis pouffa et leurs parents détournèrent les yeux. « Joyeux Noël » reprit Rick en riant légèrement lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. « Je suis content que tu aimes. »

« Je l'adore » dit-elle encore. « Vraiment. Merci. »

Il sourit, puis récupéra son dernier cadeau, le dernier de la soirée. Elle le regarda lorsqu'il déchira vivement le papier. Elle avait du mal à savoir ce qu'il pouvait imaginer, car il lui avait donné une clé de son appartement pour son anniversaire. Et elle voulait lui offrir quelque chose de valeur, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il signifiait autant pour elle qu'elle ne signifiait pour lui.

Et maintenant, il regardait la clef dans sa main qui se trouvait sur un trousseau avec un petit ordinateur portable en cuir, elle mordit sa lèvre, et prit une grande inspiration. « J'ai remarqué que tu aimais écrire la nuit au stylo, et ton ordinateur est un peu vieux, alors j'ai pensé que peut-être tu en voudrais un autre ... et la clé c'est... »

« Tu m'offre une voiture? » demanda-t il, les yeux pétillants.

« Oui » rit-elle. « C'est exactement ça. »

« Merveilleux. Je te conduirais un soir » répondit-il facilement. « Assure-toi que la clé tourne bien dans le contact, hein? »

« Les enfants y'a une petite-fille ici » intervint Martha. « Franchement, Richard. »

Rick lui fit signe de tête et se pencha pour embrasser Kate, ses douces lèvres étaient chaudes contre les siennes. Lorsqu'il rompit le baisé, il posa son front contre celui de Kate pendant quelques minutes, puis s'éloigna pour glisser la clé dans sa poche. Elle sourit et regarda Alexis, qui les regardait, avec des yeux fatigués.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre toute la journée, Munchkin » lui dit-elle, quand Alexis s'affaissa contre sa poitrine.

« C'est pas grave. Joyeux Noël, Kate » soupira-t-elle en tournant la tête pour se blottir contre elle en fermant les yeux.

« Hé, hé » rit Rick. « Tu t'endors pas sur ma petite amie. Y'a des lits pour ça. »

Alexis fit un petit rire, puis étendit les bras vers Rick, qui la prit et se leva, sortant de la salle tandis que les trois autres lui dirent en chœur «bonnes nuit» et «Joyeux Noël ».

Kate s'assit et regarda le mur quelques minutes écoutant Rick monter dans les escaliers. « D'accord, allez-y » dit-elle doucement en se tournant vers son père et Martha.

Ils échangèrent un regard. « Allez-y quoi? » demanda Jim innocemment.

Martha hocha la tête. « Vous savez, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de partir. Qu'en dites-vous, Jim? »

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, Martha » sourit-il. « Laisser nos enfants nettoyer tout ça et faire la vaisselle? »

« Très bien. »

Kate les regarda alors qu'ils rassemblaient leurs cadeaux. « Vraiment? » demanda-t-elle sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. Ils n'allaient pas lui dire leur fond de leurs pensées?

Jim se retourna vers elle et la regarda. « Ta mère aurait été très fière, Katie. Joyeux Noël. »

Kate leva les yeux vers lui et inspira fortement. « Joyeux Noël, papa. Et vous aussi, Martha. »

Martha se contenta de sourire et hocha la tête. Ils quittèrent la salle de séjour et Kate les entendit enfiler leurs chaussures et leurs manteaux en donnant un au revoir à Rick tandis que ce dernier redescendait. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, coincé quelque part entre l'enfance et le jeune parent, parce que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait été ce soir. Rick revint quelques minutes plus tard et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

« Étrange Noël, hein? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Étrange Noël » répondit-elle en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule. « Ils vont nous appeler? »

« Mère m'a dit qu'elle était fière de moi, et ton père m'a serré la main. J'ai l'impression que j'ai son approbation. »

Elle rit et il mit son bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant plus près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur ses genoux, ses jambes par-dessus les siennes. Il était protecteur et chaud, elle se détendit immédiatement « Alexis a aimé le médaillon » murmura-t-elle.

« Alexis t'aime » répondit-il doucement. « Bien sûr qu'elle aime le médaillon. J'espère juste que ça va l'aider. »

« Elle va s'en sortir » lui assura Kate, autant pour elle que pour lui. Regarder son enfant souffrir de n'importe quelle façon était horrible, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils pourraient soigner avec juste un bandage. C'était une blessure qui avait besoin de guérir. Meredith lui avait pris une part de confiance, et il faudrait beaucoup plus de temps pour la récupérer que ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer.

« Merci d'être ici » répondit-il après une minute de silence. « Elle est tellement mieux avec toi quand tu es la. » Kate baissa la tête et nicha son visage dans son cou, ne sachant pas si elle se cachait par insécurité ou par plaisir. « Et ça ne doit pas t'effrayer ou quoi que ce soit. »

« Ça arrive parfois » répondit-elle honnêtement, parce que c'était vrai. « Mais surtout, je suis surtout chanceuse. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes les plus chanceux » lui reprocha t-il. « Tu ne m'écoutes pas? »

« Seulement parce que c'est toi. » grogna t-elle, souriant lorsqu'il soupira dans ses cheveux. « Mais, allez, on doit faire le ménage. »

Il grommela, mais l'aida à se lever. Ils se redressèrent pour rejoindre la salle de séjour et mettre tous les cadeaux d'Alexis dans une pile ordonnée pour qu'elle puisse en profiter la journée suivante. Ils posèrent côte à côte leur cube sur la table basse et Kate s'imaginait déjà le placer sur son bureau au travail. Personne ne saurait ce qu'il représentait, mais elle si, et ça allait l'aider dans les jours exténuant à venir, puisque, après les vacances, il y avait des homicides à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Ce n'était jamais terminé.

Ils nettoyèrent les plats côte à côte, profitant du calme de la pièce et de la présence de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Rick l'emmena dans sa chambre en l'attrapant par le bout de ses doigts. Puis il se retourna et l'embrassa, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle et l'attirant le plus près possible de lui.

Ils étaient là, à se câliner, puis il passa paresseusement une main dans ses cheveux, c'était un pur moment de bonheur. Oui, elle avait peur que les choses deviennent plus sérieuses dans cette nouvelle vie qu'ils construisaient. Et oui, elle réalisait qu'elle était en train de devenir une seconde mère pour Alexis. Et oui, elle avait peur de tout ça.

« Je t'aime » dit-il doucement.

Les yeux de Kate rencontrèrent les siens. « Ah oui? » répondit-elle après un moment de silence, le regardant en souriant.

« C'est vrai de vrai, Je t'aime, un peu plus chaque jour. » Il eut un petit rire. « Wow, c'est vraiment ringard. »

Elle fit un petit rire puis embrassa sa poitrine, sûr de ses mots. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Rick. Je t'aime moi aussi. »

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur: Je voudrais avoir des véritables avis pour ce chapitre. Je savais que c'était celui là ou je voulais les mettre ensemble, mais c'est en quelque sorte sorti tout seul, et je suis moi même un peu surprise par ce qui a été dit. Kate est un peu confuse, mais dans le bon sens. MAIS, je pense que ça marche, et ce que je veux se met en place. J'espère donc que vous aimez.<p>

Juste pour dire aussi que je n'ai pas oublié l'élément de l'intrigue. Je suis une stratégie, c'est chronométré. Mais j'ai réalisé que si je ne vous avertis pas, je vais être inondé de commentaires confus. Alors qu'il suffit d'expliquer que ça viendra plus tard. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Emma

Note du correcteur :

Bon alors en relisant, j'ai voulu retouché une phrase que nous avions mal comprise en traduisant. Je me suis donc permis de contacter l'auteure de la VO afin de pouvoir mieux retranscrire l'idée. Il s'est trouvé que même avec l'explication, je n'ai pas su comment la tourner, enfin je suis persuadé qu'elle n'est pas si facilement compréhensible alors voilà l'explication.

Il s'agit de la phrase avec un « * », « « Joyeux Noël » répondirent-ils en même temps, en riant d'avantage alors qu'ils tentaient de repousser « le mauvais sort » sur l'autre*. ». En fait, nous avons chacun, du moins le nombre de personne que j'ai questionné à ce sujet, une version différente mais concordante. Il s'agit quand une personne dit un même mot en même temps que vous, de dire ou faire quelque chose par superstition pour annuler le « mauvais sort ». Mon demi frère, et ma demi sœur disait « tu seras cocu avant moi ! », Temp' m'a dit que chez elle, il fallait attendre qu'on prononce notre nom avant de pouvoir reparler, et on m'a donné une troisième version encore, mais je ne m'en rappelle plus.

Voilà, je profite d'écrire cette note pour vous demander un service, sur ce chapitre, j'ai fait une deuxième relecture (après l'avoir relu et corrigé une première fois quoi), et je me suis aperçu de plusieurs oublis, et certains commentaires aussi nous font part d'oublis, s'il vous plait, si vous voyez quelques erreurs, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part par MP :  u/3748002/ . ça me sera sans doute bénéfique pour l'avenir. Vyv'


	22. Chapter 22

BONJOUR! Eh oui je ne suis pas morte ^^. Bon je sais ça fait heu... 4 mois que j'ai pas posté *évite les tomates* mais pour vous donner un peu d'espoir le chapitre suivant est déjà près :) [bon il était pas très long il faisait que 10 pages ^^],et je suis même actuellement en train de traduire le 24! (Si c'est pas magnifique_ toussa_!).

Je sais que je fais de longues pauses depuis le début, mais mon installation a Londres a été assez compliqué. BREF, j'ai trouvé du temps pour faire une page tous les jours donc je devrais sans doute aller plus vite! Merci pour tous vos commentaires, je suis ravie de lire que ma traduction reste assez fluide :) .

Pour les liens malheureusement supprime tout et c'est assez compliqué. Merci quand même a Laetitia pour les précisions, j'ai pu retrouver l'image :) [ tammycoccinella. tumblr post / 10356226948 / tomorrow-we-will-rise-oke-so-here-you ) On sait jamais... Ça peut marcher cette fois! [enlever les espaces ou aller sur Tumblr : Tammy van Coccinella Sept 2011 c'est le 16 eme post ;) ]

ThaleX : Je ne savais pas, mais j'ai regardé le dernier et je n'ai pas trouvé. Si tu pouvais me dire de quel numéro il s'agit ça serait super :) .

Sur ce, bonne lecture! [oh et pour ceux qui suivent "le Lycée", ma béta est sur le chapitre mais il est long... Alors ça va venir hein... Mais pas tout de suite ;) ]

* * *

><p>Chapitre 22:<p>

Kate s'accroupit au ras du sol et regarda autour d'elle, écoutant la clé qui tournait dans la serrure. C'était calme, presque inquiétant, elle réajusta l'emprise sur son arme, plaquant son épaule contre le coin du mur. Elle entendit la porte se déverrouiller et un filet de lumière filtra sur le sol alors qu'elle faisait un signe de tête à sa partenaire, qui se cachait contre le mur du fond de la pièce.

La lumière s'amplifia sur les deux silhouettes qui s'avançaient. Kate regarda par-dessus son épaule et leva son pouce tandis qu'elle repérait sa cible. Avec de rapides mouvements, alors que les deux silhouettes marchaient tranquillement, elle se précipita sur eux et tira.

Rick fit un bond de coté, en passant à coté de la note épinglée sur un cadeau de la chaise du hall d'entrée. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? » s'écria t-il, en riant alors que Kate et Alexis l'encerclait pointant leurs armes sur lui et avec leurs gilets qui clignotaient. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Joyeux Noël en retard » dit Kate.

« Enfile ton gilet et on fera un combat ! » ajouta Alexis.

« Rick, as tu réussi à ramasser mon ... oh » Paula Haas s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte. Elle se tenait la, son sac à main Gucci sous le bras, les fixant. « Désolée. J'avais oublié. Tu n'as pas réellement grandi », poursuit-elle, en regardant Rick qui enlevait rapidement sa veste, avec un grand sourire. « Kate. »

« Paula » répondit Kate, en prenant le cadeau de Rick pour essayer de la placer sur la chaise. « Est-ce que votre rendez-vous s'est bien passé ? Ça ne vous a pas trop retourné le cerveau » ajouta t-elle, en souriant lorsqu'elle entendit le petit rire d'Alexis.

« Non, c'était très bien, merci » Paula soupira. « Je vois que vous avez passé une journée à se la couler douce. »

« C'est le deuxième cadeau de Noël de papa » intervint Alexis. « Nous voulions l'attendre pour le lui donner et pour jouer ensemble. »

« Et ce n'était pas possible de le faire à Noël ? » demanda Paula en les regardant perplexe.

« Kate devait travailler » répondit Rick alors qu'il déposait sa veste. « Salut, au fait » ajouta t-il en se penchant pour donner un rapide baiser à Kate.

« Salut à toi aussi » sourit-elle. Il avait l'air incroyablement beau, vêtu d'une veste verte et d'un pantalon noir, avec sa barbe de quelques jours qui convenait à l'attitude « bad boy et j'm'en foutiste » que Paula aimait tant.

« Et à toi aussi, Alexis. Merci pour le cadeau. »

« De rien, Papa » dit Alexis en souriant, sa queue de cheval rebondissait alors qu'elle sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre. « Pouvons-nous jouer maintenant ? »

« Dois-je en parler dans le Leger ? » les interrompit Paula. « Rick Castle s'amuse en famille et partage avec nous sa nouvelle petite amie, Kate Beckett, ensemble ils luttent pour dominer la galaxie ? »

« Voltar » ajouta Alexis.

Kate passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis se tourna vers Paula. « Vous avez vraiment besoin de parler de nous? » demanda t elle poliment. Elles s'étaient parlées au téléphone une ou deux fois et avaient réussi à rester courtoise, mais maintenant Kate la voyait comme un parasite dont elle ne pourrait se défaire dans sa vie. Rien n'avait changé de son aversion persistante depuis plus d'un an, mais Kate était une adulte. Elle avait la rancune mauvaise.

« Eh bien, les vacances vont bientôt se terminer, et c'est ce qui était prévu dans le calendrier, non? » demanda t elle, ostensiblement en regardant Kate de bas en haut. « Vous êtes prête à sortir en public maintenant? »

Kate inspira profondément. Oui, elle avait décidé de «sortir officiellement», après les vacances. « Exact » répondit-elle tranquillement. Rick croisa son regard et lui fit un léger signe de tête. « Et nous sommes prêt à faire des apparitions en public. Mais nous ne voulons pas un énorme scoop. »

Paula les regarda surprise et fixa Rick l'air contrarié. « Pardon? »

« N'était-elle pas claire? » répondit-il, de sa voix calme et tranquille. La signification de ces mots, cependant, était tout sauf gentille.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que je dois arrêter ta promotion? Rick, ce n'est pas ce dont nous avons parlé ces deux dernières semaines. Toi et Gina êtes devenus les chouchous des médias. Tu vends plus de livres que jamais, et maintenant tu veux arrêter? »

« Je ne veux pas arrêter... » dit-il dit, en regardant Alexis.

« Hé, Lex, pourquoi tu n'irais pas nous chercher un film pour plus tard? » suggéra Kate qui se rendait compte que Rick n'était pas à l'aise avec la présence d'Alexis, qui les écoutaient. Kate n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise avec ça non plus, mais elle ne pouvait pas simplement dégager Alexis comme ça. Elle fit ce qu'elle put, c'est à dire, la faire sortir de la conversation maladroitement.

« Est ce que je dois aller dans ma chambre? » demanda t elle en regardant Kate. « Avez-vous besoin de parler entre vous ? »

Paula la regarda bouche bée, tandis que Kate sourit légèrement. « Ce serait bien, ma chérie. »

« Je te promets qu'on fera un combat une fois qu'on aura terminé » ajouta Rick.

Alexis hocha la tête, puis enleva sa veste pour la poser sur la chaise. Elle monta les escaliers rapidement, sans être fâchée ou mécontente. Mais Kate avait vu ses épaules s'affaisser une fois arrivée en haut des marches. Pourquoi est ce que Paula blessait toujours Alexis, involontairement ou non?

« Pourquoi n'irions nous pas dans le bureau? » suggéra Rick en faisant signe à Paula de les y conduire.

Elle hocha la tête avec raideur, puis se mit en marche d'une démarche assurée, laissant Kate et Rick la suivre. Il passa un bras autour de son épaule et se pencha pour embrasser son front. Kate soupira et se pencha vers lui tout en marchant vers le bureau.

Paula se retourna, debout contre le bord du bureau de Rick, et les regardait. Rick ne se détacha pas de Kate, même si leur combinaison les gênait.

« Allons nous vraiment avoir cette conversation alors que vous êtes habillés comme dans les films de Star Wars? » demanda Paula. « Honnêtement, Rick, est-ce que c'est ce que tu fais quand tu rentres chez toi? »

« J'ai une fille » dit il en haussant les épaules. « Et ne me blâme pas. J'ai bien acheté le costume storm troopers*, mais celui là vient de Kate. »

« Merci, espèce de traître » dit-elle en grognant. « C'est un cadeau de Noël en retard, Paula. Alexis a voulu lui faire une surprise. Tu as un costume storm troopers*? » demanda t elle, quelques minutes plus tard se souvenant de ce qu'il venait de dire. « Sérieusement? »

« Je ne nie pas pour le déguisement de Star Wars » lui dit-il solennellement. « Et qui es-tu pour me juger? Si je me souviens bien, tu étais la Princesse Leia un certain soir d'Halloween. »

« Toi, faut que t'arrêtes de parler à mon père » répondit-elle. Paula les regardait incrédule. « Mais, nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ça. N'est ce pas Paula? »

« Non, non » dit-elle, visiblement un peu sous le choc. « S'il vous plaît, continuez. Ensuite, je pourrais dire au service de pub de Black Pawn qu'il faudra opter pour une approche plus « famille ringarde ». C'est sûr que tu vas vendre des millions de livres. »

Kate entendit Rick soupirer et elle ça l'irrita. Elle avait accepté de sortir en public avec Rick, sérieusement qu'aurait elle pu faire de plus. Elle n'avait, cependant, pas signée pour faire partie d'une campagne de pub. « Pourquoi avons-nous besoin de changer d'approche, exactement? Tu m'avais dit que ça suffirait » demanda t-elle. C'est ce que Rick lui avait dit, de toute façon.

Paula s'esclaffa. « Rick Castle qui se trouve une belle jeune fille et qui s'installe pour élever sa fille avec elle, et ils vivront heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours? Ça n'augmentera en rien les ventes. »

« C'est pourtant la réalité » riposta Kate.

« La réalité je m'en fiche, ce qui me préoccupe c'est ce que va donner la pub. Tu sais à quel point ta rupture avec Gina va être complexe ? C'est ta publiciste! »

« Tu lui as toi même dit que nous sortions ensemble » répondit Rick sur le même ton. « Et quand je lui ai parlée, Gina a pensé que ça pourrait etre très bien comme ça. Tout le monde aime les scandales. Tu étais d'accord avec ça il y a quelques semaines. »

« J'ai reconsidéré mon point de vue » répondit-elle. « Et Kate serait d'accord avec ce scandale? Elle apparaîtrait comme... Ton amante? »

« Kate est ma petite amie » affirma Rick. « Et tu le sais. »

Paula leva les mains au ciel. « Qu'as tu dans la tête? Rick, honnêtement, quel était ton plan dans tout ça? Parce que tout comme je l'ai expliqué, vous séparer tous les deux serait une mauvaise idée pour le moment. »

Kate la prit en considération. « Est-ce que c'est ça la véritable question? Vous ne pouvez pas tout faire pour que ça paraisse magnifique, car c'est ce dont quoi nous parlons pour l'instant, pour que j'apparaisse d'une façon bien définie autre qu'une amante ou quelque chose dans le style? » Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas à haïr cette femme, après tout.

« Exactement » répondit Paula, qui donna un regard cynique à Kate. « Et aussi parce que vous n'êtes pas à même de penser à la mauvaise presse concernant cette relation » elle tourna son regard vers Rick, « tu me mets dans une impasse. »

« Attendez » Kate leva la main alors que Rick ouvrait la bouche pour s'apprêter à répondre. « vous voulez que je sois la méchante? »

« Ça ferait de la bonne publicité » dit Paula en haussant les épaules. « Mais Richard ne veut pas en entendre parler. »

Kate n'arrivait pas à y croire. « Vous voulez me transformer en briseuse de couple? »

Paula hocha la tête et Kate sentit la main de Rick se crisper dans son dos. « Nous en avons déjà parlé, Paula. Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu y pense encore. » Souffla-t-il. « Tu sais très bien que c'est une mauvaise idée. »

« Au contraire. C'est une idée géniale » répondit Paula. « Ils auront de quoi déblatérer sur toi. Et Gina est une très bonne actrice. »

« Et, dans un an, quand on sera toujours ensemble, comment allez-vous expliquer ça? » demanda Kate, les mots sortant soudainement de façon acerbe, un peu du même ton que lorsqu'elles avaient eu leur conversation houleuse.

« Si ça arrive à durer un an » dit Paula rapidement. « Je ne peux pas gérer une campagne de pub sur un roman avec toutes ces histoires de famille. »

Kate leva les yeux vers Rick qui avait le visage rouge de colère. « Paula ! » grogna-t-il.

Kate posa sa main sur celle de Rick qui était sur son épaule et le fit taire. Ils n'arriveraient à rien s'ils l'énervaient encore plus. Même si elle était d'une certaine manière malade et tordue, Kate l'aurait presque admirée pour sa ténacité. Elle voulait juste faire tout son possible pour la future carrière de Rick. C'était son manque de scrupules et de prévoyance que Kate contestait.

« Même si je comprends votre entêtement » commença Kate en serrant la main de Rick alors qu'il faisait un petit son, incrédule: « Permettez-moi de vous dire, que vous êtes ridicule. »

« Pardon? » répondit Paula incrédule.

« L'an dernier en Avril, vous m'avez accusé d'utiliser Alexis à mes fins pour finir dans le lit de Rick. » Paula ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais Kate leva la main. « Nous étions tous témoins. » Elle ferma la bouche et Kate prit une grande respiration pour se calmer. « Et maintenant, vous voulez m'utiliser comme étant la dernière conquête de Rick et, je suppose, que vous impliquerez Alexis-dedans? »

Les sourcils de Paula s'élargir de surprise. « Bien sûr que non ! » dit-elle rapidement, en regardant Rick, qui était raide comme un piquet à côté de Kate. « Je n'utiliserai jamais Alexis. Rick a été très ferme la dessus. »

« Eh bien ne changez rien sur ce sujet » répondit Kate, en laissant en suspend ce commentaire acerbe et la réaction glaciale de Paula. « Quoiqu'il en soit, sachez qu'il n'y a aucune façon de la protéger surtout si vous m'utiliser comme la maîtresse ou l'amante ou quelque chose d'autre d'aussi dégradant. Si vous faites ça, alors qu'est ce qui se passera la prochaine fois que je sortirais avec Alexis? Vous ne voudriez pas voir les gros titres sur la façon dont je l'utilisais n'est ce pas? »

« Mais ça ne sera pas le cas » intervint Rick. « Parce que si jamais je vois quelque chose comme ça se produire, et que je peux remonter jusqu'à toi, tu es finie » déclara t-il à voix basse.

« Très bien » Elle se tourna vers Kate et haussa les épaules. « Impressionnez-moi avec vos idées alors. »

« On s'en tient à ce que vous avez prévu la dernière fois. Rick rompt avec Gina, puis nous laisserons les Paparazzi faire le reste. »

« Vous pourriez vous retrouver pris au piège » répondit Paula.

« Au moins, nous pourrons publier un communiqué » dit Rick. « Si nous sommes calomniés, nous n'aurons pas à revenir sur nos propos. »

Paula les dévisagea un instant, puis hocha la tête, le visage dur. « Très bien. Quand mettons nous ce plan en place? »

« Gina pense que nous devrions le faire vers le Nouvel An » répondit Rick. « Nous nous disputerons en public et nous laisserons faire le reste. »

« Comme dans un mauvais film de collégiens » ajouta Kate. Rick grogna et Paula lui lança un regard furieux. Mais elle était au-delà de la compassion, elle aurait vraiment voulu se faufiler à l'étage et câliner Alexis. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus amusant et beaucoup plus confortable que cette conversation maladroite et hostile.

« D'accord. Nous ferons un communiqué durant les derniers préparatifs du bal du maire jeudi. Y êtes vous invité, Kate? »

Elle avait effectivement été invité à y participer par le capitaine Montgomery, qui travaillait avec le maire pour promouvoir la NYPD. Et Montgomery étant le capitaine du 12e district, on lui avait demandé de sélectionner quelques fonctionnaires et détectives pour assister à cet événement. Rick avait souri quand elle le lui avait dit, en expliquant que Montgomery l'avait choisie parce qu'elle avait du talent. Kate pensait personnellement que c'était parce qu'elle était une femme, et Montgomery savait qu'elle était bien en robe. Personne ne voulait voir des photos d'hommes grassouillets, chauves et mal-engoncés dans des smokings. Le calendrier des pompiers était un témoignage de la volonté du public à s'investir dans la fonction publique.

« Oui » répondit Kate sans joie.

« Et vous y aller avec quelqu'un? »

« Bien sur que non. »

« Hmm » répondit Paula, refusant évidemment de proférer d'autres commentaires. « Eh bien, je vais y aller. » Dit il alors qu'elle leur donnait un dernier coup d'œil, les jaugeant, elle les salua puis sortit de la pièce. Ils ne se déplacèrent pas pour la voir partir, et la seule preuve de sa sortie fut le déclic de la serrure de la porte qui se refermait derrière elle.

« Je n'aime pas cette femme » dit Kate enfin.

Rick fit un petit rire. « C'est la meilleur au travail, et elle se débrouille très bien avec la pub de Black Point. »

« Je ne l'aime toujours pas plus » répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui, debout.

« Moi, je t'aime » dit-il en se penchant pour l'attirer dans un baiser étonnamment profond. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et encercla sa taille pour l'attirer plus près, regroupant ses mains du haut de sa veste pour redescendre au bas de son dos.

Quand ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, elle sourit et embrassa sa mâchoire. « Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui » dit-elle doucement.

« Toi aussi, tu n'as pas idée » répondit-il. « Mon Dieu, c'était une journée sans fin. Vous êtes vous bien amusées? »

Kate hocha la tête. Alexis et elle étaient sorties pour manger un petit déjeuner copieux puis, avaient fait un tour dans Central Park pendant quelques heures, pour finir par faire un bonhomme de neige qui se transforma en une bataille de boules de neige avant que la température ne les refroidisse et qu'elles reviennent vers le loft pour un déjeuner tardif et une séance câlin sur le canapé . Elles avaient regardé 'La Petite Sirène' et avait pris une pizza pour le dîner, avant de décider qu'elles voulaient jouer avec Rick et l'avaient attendu jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la maison.

Alexis était un très bon adversaire, sans doute les années de cache-cache et les connaissances qu'elle avait de l'appartement étaient d'un bon avantage. Kate ne se rappelait pas d'une journée aussi amusante ou une où elle avait été si insouciante, et elle était extrêmement heureuse de le passer avec la petite fille.

« Nous avons passé un moment formidable » murmura-t-elle en souriant alors qu'il embrassait son nez. « Et nous devrions aller la chercher afin de faire une dernière partie avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Elle a eu envie de jouer avec toi puisque nous les avons achetés pour toi. »

« Je les adores, soit dit en passant » dit-il en reculant, il lui prit la main, la conduisant hors du bureau. « C'est une de tes idées ? »

« En quelque sorte » répondit Kate. « Alexis m'a dit que tu aimais les jeux de tir, et j'ai pensé que c'était quelque chose que vous pourriez partager ensemble, parce que je doute que tu veuilles qu'elle joue à Halo. »

Il se retourna alors qu'ils arrivaient en haut de l'escalier et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, prête à la faire trébucher et tomber en arrière. « Merci » dit il, alors qu'il l'a relâchait, la stabilisant d'une main autour de sa taille.

« Remercie-moi sans risquer de me tuer, la prochaine fois » rit-elle. « Maintenant, viens. On va te mettre la pâté. »

(...)

Debout au milieu de la salle, le jour du bal de la Saint-Sylvestre qu'organisait le maire, Kate avait un sentiment de déjà-vu. Elle était entourée des plus grands de la ville, le tout tiré à quatre épingles et cotoyer l'autre en pleine forme. Partout où elle regardait, elle apercevait quelqu'un de célèbre ou une puissance de NY, ils étaient tous magnifiques, glamours et fiers. Et bien qu'elle était la meilleure amie et maintenant la récente petite amie d'une célébrité depuis peu, Kate ne se sentait toujours pas prête à interagir avec ces gens qu'elle avait vu depuis le mois d'avril de l'an dernier. A cette époque, elle avait au moins Rick sur lequel elle pouvait s'appuyer. Mais ce soir, elle volait en solo, même s'il était juste en face d'elle dans la salle.

Il ne l'avait pas encore vu, et elle l'en remerciait pour ça. Elle se sentait jolie, Madison avait même dit qu'elle était « étourdissante » quand elles étaient allées chercher la robe. Le tissu gris-argent traînait sur le sol et moulait sa silhouette, scintillant dans la lumière des lustres. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans un élégant chignon tressé, laissant un peu des boucles tomber autour de son visage, et son maquillage était léger mais très bien. Elle savait que Rick adorerait, tout, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la regarde encore.

Kate et Gina s'entendaient plutôt bien, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elles pourraient être tout le temps ensemble. Rick et Gina étaient ami, un très bon couple d'amis et elle essayait de les regarder comme tel, pas comme sa petite amie qui regardait son homme dansant actuellement avec une jolie blonde.

Kate jouait avec le bout de sa manche et se dirigea vers le bar, elle fit un signe de tête au maire, qui passait par là, faisant tournoyer sa femme autour de la piste de danse. Elle reconnut quelques-uns des autres officiers qui étaient venus avec elle. La plupart d'entre eux avait l'air à peu près aussi à sa place qu'elle, même s'ils lorgnaient les femmes célibataires avec envie. Kate secoua la tête et demanda un martini, s'installant près du comptoir pour regarder les couples sur la piste de danse.

Rick et Gina passait à coté d'elle en riant, la robe bleue de Gina se soulevait autour d'eux. Kate laissa un moment de jalousie s'emparer d'elle avant de rapidement avaler une première gorgée puis, une seconde.

« Ces fêtes peuvent être souvent fatigantes, hein? » dit une voix sur sa gauche. Elle tourna la tête et se trouva à côté d'un grand monsieur, plutôt pas mal, dans un smoking. Il la regardait avec un sourire éblouissant, tant ses dents étaient blanches. « Je ne pense pas que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Je m'apelle Greg Horthson. »

Il tendit la main et Kate la serra, incapable de penser à une bonne raison pour l'éviter. Il était très attrayant, avec de grands yeux verts et une chevelure blonde impeccable. Il n'était pas Rick, mais elle pouvait bien avoir une conversation polie avec quelqu'un. « Et moi Kate Beckett » répondit-elle.

« Que faites-vous, Kate? » demanda il.

Oh, comme c'est dommage. Elle allait devoir lui faire peur. « Je suis agent de la police de New York section homicides » répondit-elle, en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson.

Trois. Deux. Un. Ah, et voilà. Elle pouvait presque voir ses yeux perdre de leur éclat. Les hommes étaient parfois pathétiques. « Wow, c'est ... intense » dit-il. « Est ce que ... Est ce que vous aimez ça? »

Kate aurait ri si elle n'était pas aussi socialement inadaptée. « Oui. J'aime aider les autres pour leur rendre justice. »

L'étincelle dans ses yeux était de retour. Euh, peut-être qu'il n'était pas si nul après tout. « C'est très noble de votre part. Avez-vous déjà résolu des crimes? »

« Je fais partie de l'équipe. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait détective » répondit-elle. « Mais, parler de meurtres sanglants, de fouilles de poubelles ne fait pas vraiment parti d'une conversation de soirée de gala. Et vous, quel est votre métier ? »»

« Je suis avocat » répondit-il avec un autre sourire. La plupart des femmes voulait trouver un bon avocat pour mari, non? Mais elle avait un romancier. C'était tant mieux.

« Intéressant » répondit-elle. Après tout, pourquoi pas? « Dans le droit civil? »

« Les divorces » expliqua t-il, en buvant une gorgée. « C'est très lucratif et divertissant. » Ah, c'était l'un de _ces gars_. Eh bien, il lui en avait dit assez pour avoir envie de s'enfuir, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. Au moins, elle avait quelqu'un à qui parler. « Vous ne ressemblez pourtant pas à une flic. Avez-vous toujours eu l'intention d'entrer dans la police? »

Avant, Kate aurait pu trouver une excuse crédible pour partir, ou s'empêcher de faire tourner ses yeux, mais quelque chose rentra en collision avec son abdomen. Elle baissa les yeux, surprise, tandis que Greg renversait un peu de son verre tout aussi étonné qu'elle, et ils se trouvèrent face à face avec Alexis Castle.

« Alexis » dit elle alors que la petite fille lui souriait. « Que fais-tu ici? »

« Gram a voulu venir, et comme j'étais avec elle ce soir... »

Kate regarda autour d'eux et aperçut Martha, qui soulevait son verre en sa direction, puis elle se tourna pour parler à un vieux monsieur aux cheveux grisonnants. Elle se retourna vers Alexis et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. La jeune fille portait des petites ballerines blanches et une robe verte avec des perles autour du corsage et sur les manches. Elle ressemblait à une princesse avec ses cheveux qui tombaient en boucles autour de son visage. Elle souriait à Kate, étreignant toujours son ventre.

« Et tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? » demanda Kate. Il était presque 23h30, mais Alexis avait l'air étonnamment éveillée.

« Un peu, mais la fête est vraiment trop bien. »

« Et, euh, qui est cette jeune et belle demoiselle? » demanda Greg, brisant l'attention de Kate envers Alexis.

« C'est Alexis » répondit-elle tandis qu'Alexis se retourna et agita timidement un bonjour à Greg de la main.

« Salut » dit la petite fille.

« Salut, Alexis » répondit-il avec un sourire amusé. « C'est votre fille ? » demanda t il.

Kate secoua la tête. « Kate n'est pas ma maman » répondit Alexis. Kate sentit une pointe dans sa voix lorsqu'elle parlait, mais le moment était passé trop vite pour savoir ce que c'était. « C'est ... » Alexis regarda Kate, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je suis une amie de la famille » expliqua Kate. Alexis lui fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. « Est ce que tu veux qu'on aille te chercher un peu de gâteau, ma chérie? »

Alexis hocha la tête, puis s'éloigna tout en prenant la main de Kate. « Ravi de vous avoir rencontré » lui dit Kate alors qu'elle se laissait tirer par Alexis plus loin. Les Castle avaient la bonne manie d'arriver juste au bon moment.

Elle remarqua en se déplaçant qu'il y avait d'autres jeunes enfant qu'elle n'avait pas vu quand elle était rentrée. Ils avaient tous l'air épuisés, et étaient soit appuyés contre leurs parents sur la piste de danse ou affalés sur des chaises pour dormir. Elle laissa Alexis la guider vers la table du buffet, remplie de desserts, et aida la jeune fille a prendre une tranche de gâteau. Elle se mit à rire tandis qu'Alexis gesticulait sur la musique, en prenant des bouts de gâteau et qu'elle se dirigeait vers une table vide, ou se trouvait des assiettes et des serviettes sales.

Alexis se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils et Kate s'installa à ses côtés, regardant la piste de danse tout en jouant avec le bord de la nappe blanche.

« Kate » dit Alexis quelques minutes plus tard.

Kate se tourna vers elle, lâchant des yeux Gina et Rick, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder comme une sorte de fascination morbide. Elle rencontra ses yeux et lui fit un doux sourire. Elle allait s'endormir dans peu de temps. « Qu'y a t il, pumpkin? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que papa est 'encore avec Gina' ? » demanda t elle en utilisant des guillemets avec ses mains. Rick lui avait appris ça quelques semaines auparavant, et elle les utilisait tout autant que lui.

Kate soupira. Après leur rencontre avec Paula, ils avaient expliqué à Alexis que Rick pourrait assister à la fête avec Gina, et qu'après ça, elle cesserait de voir des photos de son père avec une autre femme dans les journaux. Mais apparemment, Alexis n'était pas encore tout à fait convaincu. « Parce qu'il a besoin de la publicité pour vendre ses livres » expliqua Kate doucement. La vérité ne ferait pas de mal à Alexis, et peut-être cela rendrait le tout moins compliqué.

« Pourquoi les gens ne veulent pas le voir en photos avec toi? Tu es jolie » répondit Alexis.

Kate sourit et tendit la main vers elle, l'aidant à grimper sur ses genoux alors qu'elles étaient assises non loin de la salle de bal. Kate passa ses bras autour du ventre d'Alexis et appuya sa tête contre celle de la jeune fille. « C'est gentil, ma chérie. »

« Je veux juste que toi et papa soyez heureux » poursuivit-elle à voix basse tandis que le son dynamique de l'orchestre continuait sur la scène.

« Nous sommes heureux » lui assura Kate. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse » ajouta t-elle, en serrant un peu plus la jeune fille.

« Alors, pourquoi il danse avec Gina? »

« Les adultes sont stupides parfois » répondit Kate. « Et parfois les journaux préfèrent les drames et la tristesse plutôt que des photos de familles heureuses. »

Alexis se déplaça un peu sur ses genoux et ses mains recouvrir celles de Kate sur son ventre. « Tu es de ma famille maintenant, non? »

Kate se pencha et embrassa sa joue alors qu'elles étaient toujours assises. Comment en étaient elles arrivées a cette discussion? Son esprit pensa immédiatement à Meredith, qui avait appelé le lendemain de Noël, complètement excitée au sujet d'un rôle dans un film qu'on lui avait donné la veille, le meilleur Noël qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Son cadeau était arrivé un jour plus tard, qu'Alexis avait tout de suite adopté, un scalaire** excessivement cher dans son bel aquarium coloré, Kate savait qu'un poisson ne pouvait pas remplacer une mère.

« Bien sûr » lui dit Kate doucement. « Et tu le sais. »

Alexis hocha la tête. « Et ... » Elle fit de nouveau une pause, Kate voulait l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête de le demander et ça lui faisait mal. En ce moment, Kate pensait qu'elle avait de la chance. Oui, elle avait perdu sa mère, mais au moins elle en avait eu une. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Alexis vis à vis de Meredith. « Et même si vous et papa ... »

« Oui, munchkin? » dit Kate doucement, reposant sa tête, de sorte qu'elles étaient joue contre joue.

« Même si toi et papa vous vous séparez » murmura-t-elle en tremblant. « Tu ... tu seras toujours mon amie? »

Ça lui brisait le cœur. Ça lui brisait simplement le cœur, et elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier comme elle secouait la tête. « Alexis » murmura t-elle. « Je serai toujours, toujours, là pour toi et je serai toujours ton amie quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Promis ? » chuchota la petite fille, en tournant la tête pour regarder Kate.

« Promis » répondit-elle, avant d'accrocher le petit doigt d'Alexis avec le sien. « Ton papa a dit que les promesses de petit doigt sont les meilleures » ajouta t-elle. « Donc, je double ma promesse de petit doigts, je la triple même et je jure que je ne te quitterai jamais, jamais d'accord? Je t'aime, Alexis, peu importe ce qui se passe avec ton père et moi. »

Alexis fixa ses yeux et lui fit un petit sourire, avant de se tourner, toujours sur ses genoux, et d'enrouler ses bras autour de ceux de Kate. « Mais tu aimes papa aussi, non? » demanda-t elle.

Kate sourit et passa une de ses mains dans les longs cheveux roux d'Alexis alors qu'elle apercevait Rick sur la piste de danse, visiblement seul. « Oui, Alexis. J'aime beaucoup ton père. »

« Pour de vrai? » ajouta t-elle.

Kate sourit alors que Rick attira son attention. Oui, ce petit flottement dans sa poitrine était toujours là, même s'il s'était écoulé plus d'un an depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. « Oui, chérie. Pour de vrai. »

Elle vit les yeux de Rick s'élargir, lorsqu'il l'aperçut avec Alexis. Il en resta bouche bée un peu, de toute évidence il ignorait complètement que sa fille et sa mère l'avaient rejoint au Bal du maire. Kate aurait probablement été encore plus choquée elle-même, mais Martha était connue pour dire un peu folle et étonnante, donc il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi être étonné. La, maintenant, avec Alexis enveloppée dans ses bras et qui s'endormait lentement sur son épaule, Kate se sentit simplement paisible. Elle voulait étrangler Meredith de ses mains, mais elle mentirait si elle ne prétendait pas que d'insécurité Alexis ne réchauffait pas un peu son cœur. La petite fille devait beaucoup l'aimer pour se soucier ainsi de la perdre.

Et elle ferait en sorte que ça n'arrive jamais. Surtout avec le regard que Rick lui donnait - un mélange entre confus et complètement abruti - elle ne pensait pas qu'ils aient à se soucier de ce genre de plan d'urgence. Il fit son chemin à travers la salle bondé, ses yeux bleus fixés uniquement sur elle, mais il fut intercepté par le maire lui-même. Il donna un regard d'excuse à Kate et elle lui répondit par un signe compréhensif, elle se cala plus loin dans sa chaise et plaça un peu mieux Alexis, qui s'était endormie sur ses genoux.

Un peu plus tard, elle se retrouva confrontée à Paula Haas, qui apparut soudainement debout en face d'elle.

« Paula? » dit Kate doucement, la femme ne bougea pas et ne fit pas non plus demi-tour.

« Si vous voulez rester en dehors de la presse, je vous suggère de ne pas câliner la gamine ainsi que pendant toutes les autre manifestations publicitaires aussi importantes » répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers Kate pour se trouver à quelques centimètres d'elle. « Votre robe est magnifique, en passant. »

Kate ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de réussir à formuler une réponse. « Merci. La vôtre est superbe aussi » lui dit-elle. C'était une robe noire simple qui épousait ses courbes jusqu'au sol, donnant à Paula un air élégant, puissant et extrêmement distingué. « Et merci de me permettre d'être là sans être vue » ajouta Kate alors qu'elle repérait un photographe s'éloigner à cause de Paula.

« Je suis peut-être trop stratégique, mais je ne suis pas insensible non plus. Il ne faudrait pas que des photos de Rick et Gina apparaissent à coté de celles d'Alexis et vous confortablement installées dans un coin. Et je ne veux pas que cette petite fille apparaisse dans les journaux. »

Peut-être que Paula et elle pourrait avoir de bonnes relations après tout. « Merci » répéta Kate.

Paula jeta un regard rapide de l'autre côté de la salle et scana les environs. Puis, elle se tourna vers Kate et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, le visage de Paula s'adoucit et elle se mit sourire en les regardant toutes les deux. « Vous êtes bien avec elle. Et avec lui aussi » dit elle doucement. « Essayez de ne pas tout faire tourner en véritable désastre, d'accord? »

Sur ces dires, elle s'en alla, tandis que Rick arrivait. « Hey » dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il les regarda un moment, cherchant la bonne question à poser en premier. « J'ai beaucoup de choses à te demander. Premièrement, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Paula? »

Kate hocha la tête, se forçant à se concentrer uniquement sur son visage, et non sur la façon dont ce smoking le serrait et mettait ses formes en valeurs, ou la main qu'il avait subtilement placé sur ses genoux. « Elle voulait s'assurer que je ne finisse pas dans les journaux en tant que nounou d'Alexis, ou que la mère secrète, ou quelque chose dans ce goût la. »

« Tu vois, elle n'est pas méchante ». rit-il, alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, en vérifiant qu'aucune caméra ne les surprenaient. Ils étaient en sécurité, pour le moment, puisque tout le monde était occupé dans la salle de bal. Il se tourna vers elle et la détailla de haut en bas. « Ensuite... Tu es magnifique » dit-il doucement.

Kate sourit et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens. « Merci. Tu n'as pas l'air mal non plus. »

Il sourit et fléchie ses muscles un peu, gagné par un éclat de rire. « Merci. Troisièmement, et il n'y a pas de doute, c'est ma fille qui est dans tes bras. Comment est-elle arrivée ici exactement? »

Kate se mit à rire. « Ta mère y est pour quelque chose, elle doit être quelque part dans le coin. »

« Elle a amené Alexis ici? Mon Dieu, mère... » soupira t il. « Est-ce qu'elle va bien? » demanda t il en désignant sa fille.

Kate hocha lentement la tête. « Bien est relatif, je pense. Mais physiquement, elle va très bien. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

« Nous en parlerons à la maison » dit Kate pour éviter le sujet. « Ce n'est pas vraiment une conversation que l'on peut avoir ici. »

Il la considéra un long moment, d'un sourire vrai tout en fronçant quand même les sourcils, intrigué. « D'accord. Tu restes ce soir? »

« À moins que la presse tienne à vous suivre toi et Gina tout le long du chemin vers l'appartement, oui. » Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ils n'en avaient pas envie. Ça ferait trop de choses à cacher vis à vis de la presse. Et elle voulait vraiment rester ce soir. Elle n'avait pas tellement eu le temps de le voir ces dernier jour, et puis elle avait passé toute la soirée à le regarder enlacer une autre femme. « Tu es à moi, ce soir » murmura t-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils et elle se mordit la lèvre, ignorant ce qu'elle avait dit ça à voix haute. « Oh, vraiment? » demanda t il d'une voix rauque, glissant sa main de haut en bas sur sa cuisse. « Vous vous sentez possessive ce soir, Mlle Beckett? »

« Extrêmement » répondit-elle honnêtement en souriant alors qu'il ouvrait sa mâchoire surpris. « Mais maintenant tu dois aller là bas et faire quelques derniers tour de pistes avec Gina. Dis lui aussi que je suis d'accord pour le déjeuner en soirée dans la semaine, d'accord ? »

Il la regarda en silence pendant une minute avant d'hocher la tête puis se leva. Il lissa son pantalon et fit quelques pas avant de se tourner de nouveau vers elle. « Tu es extraordinaire » dit-il doucement, sa voix à peine audible tant le brouhaha des invités était fort. « Et tu sera complètement mienne ce soir. »

Elle se mit à rire et le chassa, déplaçant légèrement Alexis sur ses genoux alors qu'elle s'installait plus confortablement pour regarder le ballon bouger sur le grand écran installé à l'avant de la salle. C'était bizarre de s'asseoir dans le fond de la salle de bal du Plaza, entouré de toute l'élite de New York. Elle ne se sentait toujours pas à sa place, mais elle sentait le poid d'Alexis et sa chaleur, c'était facile de se glisser dans une petite bulle, juste à elles, comme de se prélasser dans le grenier en regardant un film.

« Dix, neuf, huit ... » la foule commença le décompte et Kate accepta avec joie une flûte de champagne qu'un serveur, qui l'avait repéré, lui tendait. Elle lui fit un sourire et attendit qu'ils atteignent "un!"

Elle prit une gorgée et secoua la tête face aux acclamations, que même des membres les plus raffinés de la société, lançaient. Alexis s'agita sur ses genoux, se réveillant à cause du bruit. Elle se retourna et regarda Kate qui posait son verre. « On est en 2003? » marmonna t elle.

« Oui » dit Kate en souriant. « Bonne Année, Alexis. »

« Bonne Année, Kate » répondit-elle, en enfonçant sa tête dans l'épaule de Kate. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Munchkin. Rendors toi. »  
>« Kay » étouffa t elle dans un bâillement et Kate se mit à rire silencieusement, se contentant de rester là et de regarder les autres se ridiculiser avec des sifflets et des cotillons. Les embrassades étaient plus difficiles à observer, car ça faisait un moment depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait réellement embrassé quelqu'un à minuit, et cette année, elle ne faisait que regarder quelqu'un embrasser quelqu'un d'autre.<p>

Kate soupira et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Elle aimait Gina, honnêtement et sincèrement, elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Et elle savait que Gina préférerait être avec Ryan, et non ici, mais ils étaient tous là, à jouer leur rôle. Heureusement, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment voir Rick et Gina, dont elle savait exactement ce qu'ils faisaient. Au lieu de cela, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, imaginant l'année prochaine, quand elle pourrait effectivement rejoindre Rick, comme son invité ou son rencart à quelques soirées importantes ou il serait, du moins si elle ne travaillait pas. Elle devrait également s'assurer qu'Alexis était à une fête de son age, ou chez un ami, et donc qu'elle ne serait pas coincé et entraînée par Martha ici. Le fait que Rick décide de refiler sa fille à sa mère la rendait confuse. Martha était une fêtarde.

« Je vois que quelqu'un vous captive» dit une voix qui fit sortir Kate de ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête et vit Martha qui la fixait. « Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Je suis désolé si j'ai interrompu votre soirée. »

Kate secoua la tête. « Pas du tout. Elle m'a sauvé d'un pot de colle, en fait. »

Martha se mit à rire et s'assit à côté d'elle, lissant sa robe turquoise pour qu'elle ne soit pas froissée. « Est-ce que mon fils vous à vu? Si oui, comment se fait il qu'il ne soit pas collé à vous? »

Kate rougit. « Nous avons discutés, mais il est parti avec Gina pour la presse » expliqua t-elle, fière de son timbre de voix normal et non agacée ou jalouse.

« C'est seulement pour l'affaire de quelques jours » répondit Martha. Peut-être que sa voix n'avait pas été si calme, en fait. « Mais vous avez une autre Castle à vous occuper dans tout ça. »

Kate sourit. « C'est ce que je fait. Vous voulez que je la ramène au grenier? »

Les yeux de Martha s'illuminèrent mais elle se pinça les lèvres, évidemment elle pesait le pour et le contre entre son désir de faire la fête et son instinct de devoir prendre soin de sa petite fille. « Vous n'avez pas à faire tout ça, ma chérie. »

« C'est rien » dit Kate. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune raison de rester à cette fête, et aller s'effondrer dans un des canapé de Rick ressemblait à du bonheur. Elle avait passé la journée au commissariat, courant dans les rues avec l'équipe pour attraper un squatteur-harceleur-meurtrier, puis, elle était venue à cette soirée. Le confort de l'appartement était trop alléchant. « C'est juste que ... » elle se mordit la lèvre, maintenant essayant de trouver un moyen pour partir sans se retrouver dans la presse. « Comment puis-je la ramener sans attirer l'attention sur nous? »

Martha regarda autour d'elle. « Eh bien, vous êtes proche de la sortie latérale. Je vais appeler Ernie et il viendra vous chercher? Etes-vous venue avec une veste? »

Kate secoua la tête. Elle avait pris un taxi de son immeuble jusqu'aux aux portes du Plaza. Elle avait pris un sac avec ses clefs, son téléphone et son pistolet, mais rien d'autre. Et oui, elle avait pris son pistolet. C'était vraiment bête que Rick ne soit pas là pour le savoir. Il en aurait été fou.

« Fille inconsciente » murmura Martha, donnant à Kate un regard désapprobateur. « Je vais aller chercher le manteau d'Alexis et appeler pour la voiture. Vous, restez tranquillement assises. Et... » elle se leva et pivota pour la regarder. « Ne me laissez pas vous laisser sortir comme ça la prochaine fois. »

Elle s'éloigna et Kate ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Elle venait d'être complètement _materné_ par Martha Rodgers, lors du Bal du maire, tandis qu'Alexis Castle dormait sur ses genoux. Quelle nuit !

Elle sortit son téléphone et envoya un sms rapide à Rick, lui faisant savoir qu'elle avait sa fille et lui donna rendez vous dans son loft. Alexis renifla dans son sommeil et une de ses mains enveloppa la robe de Kate. Elle sourit et la serra contre elle, consciente du trajet assez long vers la voiture. Alexis était adorable et petite pour son âge, elle n'avait que huit ans, mais elle pesait une tonne. Kate profita des quelques minutes d'absence de Martha pour essayer de savoir exactement comment elle allait porter la jeune fille jusqu'à la voiture.

Martha revint, brandissant le manteau d'Alexis et accompagné par un grand gars des vestiaire. Il avait des yeux perçant vert olive et la peau mate, il avait un beau visage. Si elle n'avait pas Alexis dans les bras et qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré l'amour de sa vie, elle l'aurait sans doute invité boire un verre quelque part ce soir. Martha lui sourit diaboliquement et Kate roula des yeux tout en prenant la petite veste rouge pour la mettre sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

Le gars du vestiaire se pencha et récupéra Alexis. « Je la tiens », dit-il à Kate avec son accent grec.

Kate se leva et réajusta sa robe alors que Martha lui prenait le bras. « Profitez bien du reste de votre soirée, ma chérie » dit-elle.

« Vous aussi » répondit Kate. « Je vous redevrais ça. »

« Des promesses, toujours des promesses » fit Martha avec un petit rire. « Maintenant, suivez Nicolaï pour sortir et mettez cette jeune fille dans son lit. »

« Bonne année, Martha. »

Martha sourit puis Kate se mit à suivre Nicolai à travers la foule. Personne ne leur préta attention, et Kate aurait du remercier Martha pour ça. Être escortées par le gars du vestiaire les faisait ressembler à n'importe quel parent avec leur enfant fatigué. Kate ne se souvenait pas d'occasion dans sa vie où quelqu'un aurait pu l'aider à quoi que ce soit pour qu'elle puisse se déplacer, encore moins s'il y avait un enfant dans l'équation.

Elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris une veste lorsqu'ils sortirent dans la rue, le vent d'hiver la fouetta d'un seul coup. Ernie les attendait sur le trottoir de l'entrée latérale de la salle, il prit Alexis des bras de Nicolai, et disparut vite à l'intérieur de la voiture pour la mettre au chaud. Kate se tourna vers son sauveur grand, brun et beau pour le remercier, mais il était déjà en train de se hâter à grands pas vers le bâtiment. Peut-être que l'inviter à boire, dans une autre vie, n'aurait pas été si facile après tout. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était toujours bon de voir qu'un homme était prêt à tout pour elle.

Ernie lui sourit s'effaçant pour la laisser rentrer dans la voiture, il ferma la porte pour qu'elles soient enfin au chaud. Kate soupira avec gratitude et retomba dans le siège en cuir, en s'appuyant sur la portière pour mettre Alexis dans une meilleure position, Ernie s'installa sur le siège du conducteur et il démarra pour s'éloigner du trottoir.

« Bonne année, Ernie » dit-elle après quelques minutes, lui laissant parcourir le chemin entre les voitures, la circulation était dense, elle ne voulait pas le distraire.

« Vous aussi, Miss Beckett » répondit-il joyeusement. « Je vois que vous avez un grand besoin de moi ce soir."

Kate se mit à rire. « Oui. Martha semblait penser que c'était une bonne idée de l'amener, et elle s'est finalement rapidement endormie sur moi. »

Il eut un petit rire. « Je pense qu'elle fera la même chose l'année prochaine. »

Kate sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. C'était une pensée agréable mais étrangement triste, aussi. « Oui, je pense aussi. »

Il la regarda par le rétroviseur. « Je vous emmène au loft, je suppose? »

« Oui, s'il vous plaît » répondit-elle.

« Vous êtes là pour un bon bout de temps, maintenant » ajouta t-il après une minute de silence. Kate rencontra ses yeux dans le rétroviseur alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent à un feu rouge.

« Que voulez vous dire, monsieur? » demanda t elle avec humour.

« Rien » répondit-il, ses yeux bleus scintillaient. « Rien du tout, Mlle Beckett. »

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant le reste du trajet, et Kate se laissa sourire de contentement. Oui, le loft où elle passait la plupart de son temps. Oui, dans un certain temps, probablement d'ici un an, elle pourrait emménager avec Rick, il lui avait déjà dit qu'il avait envie d'elle chez lui, et Alexis avait réussi à la convaincre en restant plusieurs fois de suite ce qui faisait qu'elle y habitait presque. Mais pas encore. Pas encore.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bâtiment, Eduardo gara la voiture et prit Alexis dans ses bras marchant vers l'immeuble il passait la main sur sa tête lorsqu'elle s'agitait trop ou qu'elle commençait à se réveiller. Kate sourit simplement et l'aida à rentrer dans le bâtiment, en ouvrant à Ernie la porte d'entrée. Tous les employés de Rick l'aimait beaucoup, et elle aussi. Le loft avait l'air encore plus attrayant que tout à l'heure, et elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers la porte.

Elle l'ouvrit et prit Alexis des mains d'Eduardo, en murmurant, « Bonne Année encore ». Il lui sourit et lui souhaita aussi une bonne année, avant de les laisser pour retourner dans le hall.

Kate réussit à fermer la porte puis la verrouiller, avant qu'elle ne jete ses talons quelque part dans le coin en chemin entre les escaliers et la chambre d'Alexis. « Oh mon Dieu. Je n'aurais pas pu tenir plus longtemps » murmura t-elle en mettant Alexis sur son lit, elle se leva pour se craquer le dos. « Tu pèses plus que je ne peux soulever. Et pourtant je suis assez forte! »

« Désolé » murmura la jeune fille, ce qui fit rire Kate.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais éveillée » dit elle en riant. « Dors, ma chérie. Tu prendras un bain demain matin. »

« Tu restes ici? » demanda Alexis alors que Kate ôtait ses petites chaussures, et tirait les couvertures sur elle, elle avait sa robe et tout le reste. Ils mettraient tout ça à laver demain, et ça n'avait pas l'air de la gêner.

« Oui. Je te verrais pour le petit déjeuner et peut-être un peu de temps pour aller dehors? » Suggéra Kate tout en éteignant les lumières.

« Kay. Je t'aime » soupira-Alexis, en tendant la main pour prendre Hamilton contre sa poitrine.

« Je t'aime aussi, chérie. Bonne année » répondit Kate en se penchant afin d'embrasser le front d'Alexis avant de sortir de la chambre, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, se versa un verre d'eau, puis alla en direction du canapé et se laissa tomber dessus, avec un gémissement ravi. Elle aimait les talons, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal aux pieds. Elle essaya d'enlever sa robe, mais elle n'aurait pas eu le plaisir de voir Rick le faire. Et vraiment, pourquoi se priver de ça?

Elle était là, tout simplement, se laissant submerger par ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière, les souvenirs se précipitaient dans sa tête, du bon au mauvais mélangés ensemble c'était étrange et incroyable. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Richard Castle et avait rencontrée sa fille. Elle était allée dans les Hamptons. Elle avait repris contact avec son père et le voyait s'en sortir peu à peu, pour la seconde fois. Elle avait commencé à travailler en tant que simple officier de police et elle allait devenir détective. Et elle était heureuse – et pour être honnête – c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas été.

Lorsque la mémoire de sa mère réapparut dans son esprit, elle se laissa un bref instant redevenir mélancolique, se souvenant d'elle et sa mère lorsqu'elle se blottissait dans le lit de ses parents, en regardant tomber la neige. Elle était couchée et cette pensée lui rappela la relation qu'elle avait avec Rick, et avec Alexis - la fillette qui avait volé son cœur. Et comme les choses avec Rick s'étaient intensifiées, Alexis était devenue de plus en plus importante, et Kate commençait à se sentir plus comme un parent pour elle, et moins comme la «petite amie», ou l'«amie » de la famille. Ca lui faisait peur, mais ça déclenchait quelque chose en elle qu'elle n'avait jamais connu et qui, jusqu'à présent, lui manquait.

La porte s'ouvrit et Kate sortit de ses pensées lorsque Rick se traina péniblement à l'intérieur en essuyant la neige dans ses cheveux. Il avait du marcher jusqu'ici au moment où Alexis et elle étaient entrée dans le bâtiment. Il jeta d'un geste las sa veste et défit son nœud papillon avant d'envoyer ses chaussures quelque part dans la pièce. Il erra dans la cuisine, puis s'arrêta lorsqu'il l'aperçut sur le canapé. Il changea brusquement de direction et vint se mettre à genoux à ses côtés, se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser était tendre et passionné à la fois et Kate enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'attirait plus près, pour qu'il soit au-dessus d'elle, leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent et un de ses bras s'appuya sur le bord des coussins pour se tenir.

« Bonne Année » dit il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la respiration haletante. Il baissa les yeux vers elle.

« Bonne Année » répondit-elle en souriant alors qu'il lui fit un doux baiser dans son cou. « Tu t'es bien amusée à la fin de la fête? »

Il fit un bruit de consentement tandis qu'il traçait une ligne de son cou jusqu'à son oreille, où il lui mordit doucement le lobe. « Pas autant que maintenant et ce que je prévois de te faire. Prête pour féter la nouvelle année avec moi, Kate? »

« Oh que oui ! » Répondit-elle, passant une main jusqu'à sa poitrine pour retirer sa cravate et commencer à déboutonner son col. « Tu es tellement beau » murmura-t-elle, il se releva de nouveau pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je pourrais en dire autant sur toi, Kate » répondit-il. « Mais pourquoi ne profiterions nous pas d'un endroit avec plus d'espace? »

« Essayeriez vous de me mettre dans votre lit, M. Castle? » railla t elle alors qu'il se levait et l'aida à descendre du canapé. Il la souleva sans l'avertir et elle s'accrocha à son cou. « Rick ! » rit elle lorsqu'il commença à se diriger à grands pas vers le bureau. « Lâches-moi ! »

« Pas question » rit il, ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied et la fermer de la même façon, les installant sur son lit, rampant sur elle tandis qu'elle se mettait à rire. « Tu es à moi » grogna-t-il, l'emprisonnant de ses bras. « Pas à un garçon du vestiaire, ou un avocat à _moi_. »

« Tu les as vus, hein? » demanda t elle en passant une main sur sa joue. Mon Dieu, pourquoi était-il si sexy quand il était jaloux? Il ne devrait pas l'être autant. C'était tellement grisant.

« Kate, tous les hommes dans la salle n'ont vu que toi. As-tu une idée de ta magnifique beauté? » marmonna-t-il suivi de bisous dans le cou, son souffle chaud se rependant sur sa peau, la faisant frémir. « Mais ils ne peuvent t'avoir, parce que tu es à moi. »

Kate se contenta de sourire et l'attira dans un baiser. « Tu. Es. A. Moi. » dit-elle contre ses lèvres. « Maintenant, tu sais ce que ça fait. »

« Oui, mais Gina n'essaye pas de me mettre dans son lit. Tandis que ces gars-là? Sérieusement... » dit-il en faisant traîner ses doigts sur ses côtes, puis de nouveau plus bas, lui faisant des picotements sur tout le corps. Elle gémit doucement et le regarda dans les yeux. « Qui ne voudrait pas te voir comme ça? »

« C'est ça ta nouvelle résolution, Rick? T'assurer vis à vis de tout le monde que je suis à toi? » demanda t elle, son cerveau ne pouvait se détacher de sa bouche tentante.

Il écarquilla les yeux, puis il lui sourit. « Est-ce une invitation? »

Nier. Tout rejeter en bloc. Mentir. Fuir la conversation. Se cacher. Rougir. Elle avait beaucoup d'options, mais le plus simple, et de loin, était de s'approcher de lui et de l'entraîner dans un autre baiser, passant ses doigts à l'arrière de son mollet, même si sa robe lui empêchait ce genre de mouvement.

« Les journaux d'abord » marmonna-t-elle dans sa bouche. « Apres... Le reste. »

Il se sépara d'elle pour embrasser tout ce qu'il pouvait toucher avec sa bouche, son nez, ses paupières, ses joues, ses oreilles, son cou, sa mâchoire, sa clavicule. « Le reste... » soupira t il contre sa peau.

« Non ... pas maintenant » réussit t elle à articuler. Ce n'était pas encore le moment. Il ne pouvait pas encore en parler. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça tout de suite, même si elle savait que ça arriverait un jour. Elle voulait juste avoir le temps d'apprécier, pour échapper à toute cette spirale infernale que son esprit allait lui jouer sur les années à venir. En ce moment, elle avait juste envie de lui. Tout le reste pouvait attendre.

« Non » accepta t il, il s'assit en la tirant avec lui pour qu'ils soient debout. « Très bien. En ce moment, j'ai juste envie de t'enlever cette magnifique robe pour te faire l'amour. Ça t'intéresse ? »

Elle rit et hocha la tête alors qu'il la tourna afin de tirer sur la fermeture éclair dans son dos, laissant ses doigts passer sous le tissu, tout contre sa peau.

(...)

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent allongés rassasié du trop plein de désir, elle sentait chaque expiration qu'il soufflait contre sa tempe, elle soupira et leva les yeux vers lui. « Rick? »

« Hmm? » lui répondit-il, paresseusement, dans un large sourire.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Était-ce vraiment le temps de parler des besoins d'Alexis? Elle ne pouvait pas attendre une autre occasion. Ils n'étaient pas encore sortis officiellement en couple, et attendaient de le faire via la presse, de sorte que leur temps tous les deux était limité. « Alexis est inquiète de ce qui se passera si jamais nous nous séparons. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise et il se plongea dans son regard, une de ses mains lui caressa la joue alors qu'ils étaient toujours étendus côte à côte. « Elle t'a dit ça? »

« Pas clairement, mais oui » murmurait-elle. « Elle m'a fait faire la promesse que je l'aimerais toujours, malgré tout. »

« Et tu l'as fait » répondit-il aussitôt.

Sa foi en elle était peut-être encore plus attachante que toutes les autres choses, il lui avait déjà prouvé ce soir. « Bien sûr » acquiesça t elle.

« Et qu'est ce qui t'inquiètes? »

Sa voix était douce, mais elle pouvait voir une lueur de doute, le même qu'elle ressentait parfois. Resterait elle à jamais à ses cotés en se demandant si tout cela n'était pas qu'un rêve? Si tout cela n'était pas une erreur, en attendant qu'on les éloigne d'elle? Elle tendit le bras et posa sa main sur son cœur, souriant alors que sa joue se posait sur sa poitrine. « Je t'ai dit que nous allions y arriver à « ce stade », non? »

Il hocha la tête, son doux sourire se fana quelque peu. « Alors nous n'avons qu'à le prouver à Alexis. »

« Et pendant ce temps? » demanda t elle, sachant qu'il faudrait plus d'une semaine. Cela pouvait prendre des années avant qu'Alexis croit aux promesses d'amour pour toujours. Mon Dieu, ça pourrait même prendre toute une vie. Kate avait encore du mal à croire que les gens qu'elle aimait feraient des choses aussi simple dans la vie comme être au restaurant, et encore moins de rester ensemble pour toujours.

« Entre temps, nous l'aimerons, et aussi, tu resteras ici pour toujours » répondit-il.

Elle rit et se rapprocha de son visage pour se cacher dans son cou alors qu'il l'enveloppait de son bras. « D'accord » murmura t-elle.

« Un jour, je ne parlerai pas qu'hypothétiquement, tu sais ? » murmura t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle soupira contre sa peau tandis que son cœur se serrait de plaisir et d'excitation en vu de cette option. « Je sais » répondit-elle.

« J'attends juste, tu sais, que tu sois prête, un jour. »

« Ça va être ma résolution, c'est ça? » plaisanta t-elle, le sentant la serrer contre sa poitrine.

« Oui » répondit-il plus sérieusement. « Parce que l'année prochaine, à la même époque, j'ai bien l'intention de t'entendre dire oui. » Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes alors qu'elle tentait de ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Ca n'avait pas d'importance le nombre de fois où ils « s'engageaient » l'un envers l'autre. Chaque fois, ça rendait la chose plus réelle, plus grave que jamais. « Mais je ne le ferai pas à la nouvelle année. Je veux dire, sérieusement. C'est trop cliché » dit-il dans un éclat de rire.

Kate fit un petit rire. Et il trouvait toujours le moyen de rendre les choses moins terrifiantes, alors qu'elle avait l'impression de sauter dans un puits sans fond, mais qu'elle avait un cordon élastique ou un parachute attaché à son dos. Peut-être que sa résolution lui donnait l'impression de se débarrasser de son équipement de sécurité, et quand viendrait le temps, elle serait prête à plonger dans l'abîme, avec rien d'autre que la réalité à quoi s'accrocher.

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire, dans ces pages, il y a quelques petites choses qui se passent, mais beaucoup plus sont mise en place, et... Paula est cool. J'espère que vous avez aimé, enfin... peu importe. Je suis vraiment excitée pour les deux prochains chapitres à venir, et j'ai hâte de vous les faire partager. La robe de Kate, en passant, est calqué sur les vraies, vous savez, celle en argent grisâtre que Stana Katic portait ...<p>

Une note sur l'avant dernier chapitre. Les cubes qu'Alexis à donné à Kate et Rick étaient un peu sortis de mon imagination, mais je sais que des choses comme ça existent. Vous pouvez les acheter ça reproduit des images lorsque vous mettez de la lumière dedans. Je ne sais pas si ça marche avec des cubes à six faces, mais ça semblait être un bon cadeau.

Emma 

Les notes de la traductrice :

*Les stormtrooper sont des soldats de l'empire galactique pour vous donner une idée en image : images2 . wikia. nocookie cb20111205022232/ starwars / images / 0 / 0d / Storm-CHRON. jpg (personnellement je ne connaissais pas ^^) (PS du correcteur : en fait mot à mot il s'agit des soldats impériaux, comprendre par là, selon le film « les clones ». )

** les scalaire sont des poissons une petit image pour mieux visualiser : animalsadda wp-content / uploads / 2013/05 / Angelfish-6. Jpg (PS du correcteur : on dirait une sorte de « combattant » )


	23. Chapter 23

**BONSOIR!**

**Eh oui SURPRISE ^^, vous n'avez pas attendu 4 mois avant la suite! *siffle*; bon... Ok c'est pas un super long chapitre, mais le 24 est partit a la correc' donc... Vous devriez l'avoir d'ici mi Décembre (elle est pas belle la vie?!).**

**Je suis actuellement sur le chapitre 25, je commence doucement mais je pense qu'on est sur une bonne lancée cette fois :). Merci a tous pour vos commentaires, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! **

**En tout cas c'est un que j'aime beaucoup, dans le sens ou on ressent vraiment ce que pense et vivent les personnages... Enfin, vous verrez ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23:<strong>

Kevin Ryan était probablement le flic le plus gentil que Kate n'avait jamais vu. Il était maigre et sec et avait un visage innocent, avec de grands yeux bleus. Son uniforme lui allait bien et il le portait avec fierté et confiance, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui le ramollissait. Au lieu de se sentir à l'aise, elle s'en agaçait. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un autour d'elle ait des faiblesses. Esposito était un enfoiré et il ne démarrait pas au quart de tour, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui l'avait changé lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré. Kevin Ryan c'était le contraire, et ça la dérangeait.

« Je sais que je suis nouveau, mais sérieusement les gars, arrêtez de me dévisager comme ça. » marmonna Ryan alors que l'horloge approchait des cinq heures en ce troisième mercredi de Janvier.  
>Kate, Esposito et Karpowski se tournèrent rapidement pour fixer leur bureau. Ryan avait été mis en face de Karpowski, et, ainsi ils formèrent un carré et Kate réalisait avec embarras qu'ils avaient tous fixé Ryan durant cette dernière heure.<p>

Alors qu'elle s'occupait à remplir un carnet de garde a vues, le téléphone d' Esposito sonna. « Esposito » répondit-il. Il se tut un instant, puis griffonna une adresse tandis que les trois autres commençaient à rassembler leurs affaires.

« D'accord... On a une scène de crime, les gars. Allons y. » annonça t il alors qu'il raccrochait et se levait. « Beckett, tu viens? »

« Ouais . Ryan, tu vas avec Karpowski » dit Kate avec autorité, sans qu'elle ne l'ait vraiment voulu.

C'était difficile de diriger cette équipe. Karpowski et Esposito ne savaient pas quoi faire, et Kate avait rarement eu à jouer les supérieures dans son secteur avec les deux autres. Mais Ryan était nouveau, et elle se devait de lui donner quelques directions.

« Nous allons les battre » répondit Karpowski en donnant à Ryan une petite tape. « Allez, l'irlandais ! »

Kate vit Ryan soupirer, mais ses lèvres formèrent un petit sourire. Putain, cet homme était attachant. « Une adresse ? » demanda-t- il alors qu'ils étaient tous dans l'ascenseur.

« Je ne conduis pas? » demanda Esposito, en faisant une moue macho qui lui rappelait Rick quand elle lui avait pris la dernière poignée de pop-corn.

« Est ce que je t'ai déjà laissé conduire ? » demanda Kate, consciente que Ryan écoutait le dialogue avec intérêt.  
>« Il y a une première fois à tout » dit il en haussant les épaules. « Mais j'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui n'en sera pas une. 295 à l'ouest de la 35ème rue. »<p>

« C'est bon, Karpowski ? » demanda Kate alors qu'ils rentraient dans le garage et se dirigeaient vers leur voiture.

« Je l'ai. Rentre là dedans, l'irlandais. Rendez-vous là-bas » répondit-elle en ouvrant la porte et sautant dans sa voiture tandis que Ryan rentrait par l'autre côté. Kate n'enviait rien à Ryan pour ce voyage. Karpowski conduisait vraiment mal.

Esposito et elle rentrait dans la voiture de Kate et ils sortirent du garage, Kate derrière Karpowski se dirigeant tous ensemble vers la 35e, au beau milieu d'un trafic d'heure de pointe.

« Et dire que nous aurions pu finir plus tôt » grommela Esposito. « Que penses-tu de l'irlandais? »

Kate haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait rien de mal à dire sur lui, et elle avait le sentiment qu'il tiendrait la pression. Il avait un regard doux, et donnait certainement l'impression d'être pistonné, mais elle n'était pas si sûr que son avis reflétait qui il était vraiment. « Il est jeune » répondit Kate après un moment de réflexion.

Esposito grogna. « Nous sommes tous jeunes. »

Kate secoua la tête et se concentra sur la route alors qu'Espo jouait avec la radio, une habitude qu'elle détestait presque autant que les chewing-gums de Karpowski.

« Tu crois que tu vas avoir le poste? » demanda t il quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils arrivaient à quelques pâtés de maisons du 295.

« Je sait pas » répondit Kate. Elle ne savait pas du tout, et tout ça l'embêtait. Mais Ryan avait seulement passé une journée avec eux, et Traikers ne partait pas avant plusieurs mois.

« Tu sais que c'est prévu. Et si quelqu'un doit se faire grader avant le 25, ça va être toi. »

« N'imagine pas que Montgomery va oublier le protocole juste pour moi » dit-elle rapidement.

Elle avait le sentiment qu'il le ferait probablement, mais elle mettait ce sentiment dans un coin de son esprit, comme elle le faisait avec toutes les autres choses qui ne demandaient que l'espoir qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. C'était une chose dont elle n'aimait pas se souvenir. Parce que l'espoir que les choses se feraient normalement ne signifiait pas qu'elles auraient lieu.  
>Là encore, elle commençait à se laisser peu à peu à cet espoir à chaque fois qu'elle allait au loft, soit pour voir Alexis, soit lorsqu'elle bavardait avec Rick. Lentement, ils détruisaient les murs qu'elle s'était construits. Ils atteignirent le 295 et se garèrent derrière Karpowski, qui parlait déjà à leur interlocuteur avec Ryan à ses côtés. La femme avec qui ils parlaient tremblait, se tordant les mains tandis qu'une de ses jambes vacillait. Ils marchèrent rapidement vers la rue et se joignirent à eux, à coté des deux autres uniformes.<p>

« C'est ... » bégaya la femme, sa voix semblait légèrement hésitante. « Suivez-moi. »

Kate ouvrit la marche et ils suivirent la petite blonde tremblante dans une petite ruelle. C'était sale, la lumière n'était pas forte, bloquée par les hauts bâtiments de chaque côté, l'asphalte était sale, couvert de fientes d'oiseaux et de vieux détritus. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à mi-chemin, Kate le sentit. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à force de bosser dans ce travail depuis plus d'un an, ou si elle avait toujours sentit ça, mais on pouvait sentir la mort dans l'allée. Et cela puait vraiment.

La femme s'écarta alors qu'ils se retrouvaient face à une grande benne verte et Kate sentit son souffle se couper dans sa gorge. Elle se balançait, en regardant le petit corps mutilé dans sa robe blanche devenue sale, ses yeux bleus larges et fixes sans vie.

« Beckett? » demanda Esposito alors que Kate chancelait et s'appuyait sur le mur derrière elle.

Elle était rousse. La petite fille avait les cheveux roux. Et avait des yeux bleus. Ses joues étaient pâles et elle avait de minuscules mains, des petites jambes pâles comme de la crinoline. Kate respira un grand coup, elle regarda par terre pour oublier cette envie irrésistible de vomir. Elle ressemblait tellement à Alexis. Mais ce n'était pas elle. Ça ne l'était pas. Ça ne l'était pas. Ça ne l'était pas.

« Merde ». Elle entendit vaguement Esposito donner l'ordre à Ryan et Karpowski de prendre les commandes avant qu'elle ne sente sa main prendre son coude, doucement mais fermement et l'emmener loin de l'allée.

Ils atteignirent enfin la rue et il la soutint contre le mur de l'immeuble, où elle se pencha rapidement, à bout de souffle. Ce n'était pas Alexis. Ce n'était pas Alexis. Oh, mon Dieu. Est-ce qu'elle tremblait? Son pouls battait la chamade et son estomac se contractait violemment Esposito du appeler le commissariat. Elle devait prendre sur elle. Elle devait faire son travail. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser tout ça la surpasser. Parce que cette petite fille, cette pauvre petite fille dans cette robe blanche avec cette longue chevelure rousse, ses yeux bleus et ses petites mains ...

Sa tête commença à lui tourner. Il n'y avait rien dans son estomac qu'elle pourrait rejeter, mais elle ne le voulait même pas, elle essayait d'oublier ces images. De plus en plus de voitures arrivaient à présent et les officiers commencèrent à remplir la rue, bouclant la ruelle et stoppant les badauds sur le trottoir.

Elle avait besoin de se reprendre en main. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme ça. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle était plus forte que ça. Elle l'était ! Oh, mon Dieu, Alexis ! Mais ce n'était pas Alexis. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas arrêter de paniquer? Ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était pas sa petite fille. Non, ce n'était pas elle. Ça ne l'était pas. Ça ne l'était pas.

« Beckett ». Elle cligna des yeux et trouva Ryan à ses côtés. Il lui tendit la main et posa son autre main sur son épaule. « Ce n'est pas elle » dit-il doucement. Elle le regarda tout en inspirant doucement. Comment savait-il? « Esposito a déjà appelé votre mec, Castle c'est ça? Elle est avec lui. »

Kate hocha la tête. Mais la panique ne s'était pas calmée pour autant. C'était simplement la nausée, lui faisant un nœud dans l'estomac et une boule dans la gorge qui ne l'aidait pas à avaler.

« Comment tu sais? » dit elle d'une voix rocailleuse tout en se redressant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne entièrement contre le mur crasseux.

« Cette photo sur ton bureau, de cette petite fille. Ce n'est pas elle. Je te le promets. »

« Je ... »

« Une fois, j'ai été appelé pour un trafic de drogue à Vice » commença t il en se penchant contre le mur à coté d'elle. Elle regardait les gens bouger autour d'eux, consciente que son équipe travaillait à sa place. « On a déboulé dans cet entrepôt géant et ils se sont dispersés, mais il y avait quelques enfants blottis dans le fond. » Sa voix était faible, mais bizarrement apaisante. « L'un d'entre eux ressemblait à mon neveu. »

« Mon Dieu » murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête solennellement. « Ils avaient été battus et on les avaient affamés. J'ai vomi pendant une demi-heure. »

« Je ... »

« Tu t'en sors remarquablement bien » ajouta t-il. « Espo dit que tu es sa belle-mère? »

Oh, si elle n'était pas bloquée sur ces images d'Alexis couchée ensanglantée sur le sol du loft, ou dans la rue, ou à son école, elle en rirait, puis frapperait Esposito. « C'est la fille de mon petit ami » répondit-elle doucement.

Il hocha la tête. « C'est pareil, non? »

Elle eut un petit rire, avec le sentiment étrange que sa langue s'était engourdie. « Merci » murmura-t-elle.

« Pas de quoi, si tu as besoin de parler un jour... »

« Sérieusement? »

« A la condition d'arrêter de m'appeler l'irlandais » dit-il après une petite pause.

Elle se mit à rire, et la tension qui lui vrillait la nuque s'était envolée un peu plus. « Compris, Ryan. »

Il lui fit un sourire puis s'éloigna pour aider les autres. Kate prit un moment pour respirer à fond, consciente qu'elle n'y échapperait jamais, elle le ferait à chaque fois que ça arriverait. Mais elle pouvait enfin travailler maintenant.

(...)

Se sécher près de l'évier de la salle de bains du commissariat était une façon horrible de terminer la journée. Il était 9h30 et ils venaient juste de terminer les interrogatoires du cas Frailson pour la soirée. Rebecca Frailson, la petite fille aux cheveux roux, aux grands yeux bleus, aux joues pâles, aux petites mains et ... Kate poussa à nouveau un soupir, ouvrit les robinets pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage puis se rinça la bouche. Rebecca avait été agressée puis étranglée dans la ruelle derrière sa maison alors qu'elle sortait d'une voiture qui la ramenait jusqu'à chez elle en covoiturage.

Elle avait presque envie d'escorter personnellement Alexis partout où elle irait. Et elle poussa de nouveau un soupir. Bon Dieu de merde.

« Beckett » fit la voix de Traikers derrière elle, qui la fit tressaillir. Kate leva les yeux et déglutit.

« Je ... »

« Rentrez chez vous » dit-elle doucement.

« Non, je vais bi ... »

« Beckett » dit elle en levant la main pour l'arrêter. « Rentrez chez vous. S'il vous plaît. Allez voir cette gamine. Et appelez Esposito une fois que c'est fait, d'accord? Il a l'air presque aussi pâle que vous. »

« Détective » répondit Kate plaintivement. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Elle s'était forcée à travailler le reste de la journée avec beaucoup de volonté et l'adrénaline, coupant toutes ces images y compris la moitié de ses sens qui lui engourdissait la main gauche. Elle frissonna se souvenant encore des poings qu'elle avait retenus contre elle, enfonçant ses ongles comme ancrés dans sa paume.

« Ça arrive à tout le monde, Beckett » poursuivi Traikers. « Et si vous allez me remplacer, j'ai besoin de savoir si vous savez lâcher du lest. »

Kate sentit sa mâchoire s'ouvrir et se refermer. « Je ... »

Traikers se mit à rire. « Vous pensez trop, je pense. Rentrez chez vous, ma petite. »

Elle se retourna et partit, laissant Kate penchée au dessus de l'évier, titubante face à ce trop plein d'égards. Lâcher du lest. Elle avait besoin d'apprendre à le faire. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait fait quand elle avait creusé si profondément dans le dossier de sa mère, qu'elle devait savoir décompresser par la suite? Devait-elle encore apprendre à le faire ? Quand cela s'arrêterait-il ? Quand serait-elle capable de se tenir debout sans tomber comme ça?

Mais là, c'était différent. Personne n'était mort. Enfin, ce n'était pas exactement ça. Rebecca Frailson était morte. Mais Alexis ne l'était pas. Mon Dieu, Alexis. Kate se retourna et sortit de la pièce, ses pieds la portèrent rapidement vers son bureau, où elle ramassa ses affaires, la tête fixant le sol, pour essayer d'éviter les regards qu'elle connaissait qui la fixait.

« Beckett? » fit la voix d'Esposito. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et constata combien il était vraiment secoué. « Fais lui un câlin de ma part ok ? »

Kate lui fit un petit sourire. Esposito et Alexis ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'une seule fois, mais il avait très vite sympathisé, et ils avaient essayé d'avoir une autre occasion de se revoir. Mais tout le monde avait été occupé et l'hiver avait été rude.

« Samedi soir... » répondit Kate. Rick était libre. Elle serait libre. « Tu veux venir la garder ? »

Son visage s'éclaira, et il semblait peut-être moins fatigué et c'était le sourire le plus vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. « La petite Castle et une nuit au loft? Je suis ton homme ! » Elle hocha la tête. « Maintenant, rentre chez toi ! »

Kate n'avait pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Ses pieds l'entraînaient vers la sortie, elle eut à peine le temps de réfléchir dans le taxi, durant le trajet, de voir la neige qui tombait doucement, qu'elle se retrouvait déjà hors de la voiture. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle reconnu à peine Eduardo alors qu'elle traversait le hall. Elle avait juste besoin de la voir. L'envie était étouffante. Elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir fait ce trajet jusqu'au loft aussi lentement, ses doigts tremblaient tant qu'il était difficile de glisser la clé dans la serrure.

Elle poussa la porte, puis se retourna et la verrouilla, en glissant la chaîne de sécurité au cas ou. Elle ouvrit et enleva sa veste et fourra son arme et son insigne tout en verrouillant le coffre. Puis elle sprinta dans les escaliers et fit irruption dans la chambre d'Alexis aussi discrètement que possible, pour s'agenouiller à côté du lit de la jeune fille.

Elle était là, dormant paisiblement. Il n'y avait pas de sang. Il n'y avait pas d'impuretés. Son cou était normal, sans ces grandes empreintes de mains violacées, ses yeux étaient fermés. Une de ses petites mains était enroulé dans le couvre-lit et Kate vit un pied sortant de sous les couvertures. Mais ce qui était plus agréable à voir- ce qui lui laissa échapper un long, lent, soupir soulagé - c'était de voir sa poitrine se soulever. Kate pouvait entendre le bruit de l'air inspiré et expiré qu'Alexis faisait dans cette chambre silencieuse. Les lumières scintillaient autour d'elle rendant l'ambiance chaleureuse, Kate restait assise là, à regarder la jeune fille.

Avec des doigts engourdis, elle attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche et envoya un texto rapide : « elle va bien » à Esposito, avant de remettre l'appareil dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et posa ses bras pour se pencher sur le lit. Elle tendit la main et caressa doucement le dos de la main d'Alexis, elle avait besoin d'un contact, même un tout petit. Ce n'était pas Alexis . Et c'était terrible, ça faisait d'elle une horrible personne, mais elle était contente. Elle était heureuse que ce ne soit pas cette petite fille, sa petite fille qui se trouvait dans l'un des tiroirs de la morgue de Lanie , les yeux sans vie, immobile, ses petites mains froides et ...

Elle prit une inspiration, tremblante, puis expira, fermant fortement les yeux pour oublier ces images qui la hantaient, cette belle enfant se transformait en quelque chose de mutilée, quelque chose de pâle, horrible et mort.

« Kate? » marmonna Alexis. Les yeux de Kate s'ouvrirent et elle vit les yeux encore embués par le sommeil d'Alexis. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Je voulais juste te voir » répondit Kate doucement, sa voix rugueuse. « Rendors toi ma chérie. »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? » demanda Alexis, évidemment capable de lire la détresse qui devait être visible sur le visage de Kate. Elle n'avait pas mis sa « poker face » ce soir. Elle ne le pouvait pas.

« Rien » murmura-t-elle. « Rien, tout va bien. Je t'aime, chérie. »

Alexis cligna des yeux, puis hocha la tête contre son oreiller. « Je t'aime aussi » elle bâilla. « Ça va. »

« Quoi? » répondit Kate, confuse.

« Papa m'a serré très fort tout à l'heure. Mais je vais bien. Promis. »

Oh, mon Dieu. Oh, Alexis. « Je sais, ma chérie » réussit à dire Kate, même si elle sentait des larmes sur le point de couler le long de ses joues. « Je sais. »

« Super » murmura Alexis, fermant de nouveaux ses yeux, la main qui serrait celle de Kate devint de plus en plus faible.

Elle perdit la bataille et ses larmes commencèrent à se répandre sur ses joues, même si elle était toujours assise là, à la regarder à fixer la petite poitrine d'Alexis qui se soulevait doucement. Mais ce n'était pas la même. Et ce n'était pas elle. Et tout allait bien. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son dos, mais elle ne se retourna pas pour éviter de faire une prise à son petit ami qui s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

« Mon Dieu, Rick ! » haleta t elle.

« Désolé » lui dit-il, en se penchant pour la prendre dans ses bras. « Elle va bien. Elle va bien » murmura-t il dans son oreille alors qu'elle sanglotait et qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans son épaule.

« Je ... » Elle renifla, puis s'éloigna de lui pour couvrir sa bouche, le son semblait vraiment fort contrastant avec le calme de la chambre.

« Viens » dit-il doucement, en se levant pour l'aider. Il enroula son bras autour de ses épaules et ils quittèrent la pièce, fermant la porte derrière eux.

Il la conduisit dans les escaliers traversa le salon et la fit rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle ne semblait même pas contrôler ses pieds, et il put facilement la guider pour qu'elle s'asseye sur son lit. Rick s'agenouilla sur le sol, plaçant ses mains sur les bras de Kate, en dessinant des petits cercles sur sa peau avec ses pouces.

« Kate? » demanda t il au bout de quelques minutes, elle le regarda simplement, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues en abondance. Mais elle s'en fichait.

« Elle ... » Elle prit une grande inspiration et il libéra une de ses mains pour la faire glisser sur son visage, maintenant que des larmes coulaient le long de ses lèvres. « Il y avait cette petite fille, Rebecca. Elle avait l'air ... Oh, mon Dieu, Rick. Elle ressemblait tant à Alexis. Tellement. Et je pensais ... »

« Kate » souffla t il, en caressant sa joue.

« Je ne pouvais pas ... et je refoulais et refoulais tout ça mais j'étais tellement inquiète et puis ça durait des heures ... » Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens, et elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer ou de trembler, elle rencontra finalement ses yeux. « Je n'arrive pas à oublier ces images » admit-elle, avec une petite voix qui avait l'air de demander à l'aide.

« Ok » souffla t il avant de glisser sur le lit à côté d'elle. « Viens la » lui dit-il doucement, en l'allongeant à ses cotés. Il l'attira contre lui de sorte que le dos de Kate soit contre afin qu'il puisse l'entourer de ses bras et qu'elle puisse se rouler en boule, les genoux contre sa poitrine. Il l'enlaçait, enroulant ses bras, enroulant ses jambes autour de celles de Kate. Il posa son menton sur son épaule et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Elle s'enivra de son parfum, essayant de se focaliser sur les mains de Rick qui glissaient sur ses bras et la façon dont son souffle caressait sa peau.

« Elle est juste à l'étage, Kate » chuchota t-il. « Elle est là-haut, elle respire et son cœur bat toujours, elle ne fait que dormir. »

« Je sais » répondit-elle. « Je veux juste que ça s'arrête. Tu sais comment faire ça? »

Il resta silencieux pendant une minute alors qu'elle commençait à fermer les yeux. Elle pouvait ranger les images de sa mère, morte et enterrer sous terre dans un coin de son esprit. Elle pouvait refouler les souvenirs de leur temps passé ensemble. Elle pouvait oublier les nuits où elle devait sortir son père des bars. Mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier les images d'Alexis morte. Ça tourbillonnait toujours dans son esprit et restait fixé dans son crane même lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux.

« On ... On ne peut pas » dit-il doucement. « Mais c'est comme ça, c'est ce qui fait de toi un parent, Kate. » Elle inspira. Maintenant? « Je n'ai pas vécu ce que tu as traversé là. Je n'ai pas eu à regarder quelqu'un et me convaincre que ce n'était pas ma fille. Mais Kate, j'y ai pensé. Je l'ai imaginé morte dans une ruelle, perdue dans un centre commercial, noyée dans une piscine. »

« Rick » souffla t elle alors qu'elle laissait échapper un soupir.

Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras et appuya sa tête contre la sienne. « Je sais. Je sais, Kate. »

« Combien ... Combien de temps ça dure? » chuchota t elle.

Il soupira, elle sentit de l'air chaud contre sa joue. « La panique s'arrête, mais l'inquiétude? Je ne vais pas te mentir. Elle ne s'arrête jamais. »

« Mon Dieu » répondit-elle, se tournant vers lui tout en enfouissant son visage contre sa joue. « Jamais? »

Il se déplaça et l'embrassa doucement. Ses larmes coulaient sur son menton et, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il leva la main pour les essuyer. « Jamais. Mais je suis la » lui dit-il, en la regardant dans les yeux d'une façon qui lui dénouait un peu le nœud qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. « Je n'irais nulle part, et Alexis non plus. Nous allons rester avec toi. »

« Je ... » Elle n'avait même pas réalisé ça. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ils étaient reliés. Mais maintenant, une ligne se formait entre la mort de sa mère et sa nouvelle famille elle sentit encore ce nœud, et cette panique qui la faisait haleter et qui la consumait de nouveaux. « Tu ne peux pas me promettre ça » expliqua t-elle. Quand tout cela était il devenu aussi désastreux ?

« Non » acquiesça t il . « Je ne peux pas promettre que je ne serai pas emporté par un taxi, ou un accident bizarre ne vas pas t'éloigner d'Alexis aussi. »

« Rick » gémit-elle, le chagrin d'un deuil qu'elle pensait oublié depuis sa thérapie il y a deux ans- refaisait surface.

« Mais je peux te promettre que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour empêcher ça. Nous n'allons pas te laisser. Nous n'allons pas disparaître. »

« Par pitié, ne le faites pas » pleura t elle, parce qu'elle en avait besoin. Parce qu'il le fallait. Parce qu'elle se sentait en sécurité et _aimée_ dans ses bras. Et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses, parce que plus elle était amoureuse, plus dur serait la chute. Et elle était déjà tombée avant. Elle était tombée plusieurs fois, et chacun avait laissé une marque plus profonde que la précédente.

Mais les perdre? Le trou qu'elle avait réussi à combler ne pourrait plus jamais se refermer si elle les perdait. Elle se sentait plus sensible, à fleur de peau, elle avait besoin d'affection. Mais ses lèvres parcouraient sa peau et ses mains étaient fermement serrées autour d'elle, il était là. Il l'était. Elle pouvait le sentir. Elle le sentait. Et Alexis était à l'étage, endormie, d'accord, mais vivante.

« Par pitié ne faites pas quoi » demanda t il calmement alors qu'il embrassait son oreille.

« Par pitié ne me quittez pas. » Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ca. C'était ce que les femmes disaient dans les films dégoulinant d'amour, et les romans d'amour digne d'Arlequin. Ce n'était pas ce que Katherine Beckett, policière, presque détective, femme reconstruite, dirait.

« Katherine » sa voix résonnait fortement contre son oreille et il chuchota contre sa peau, d'un souffle chaud et humide. « Je te jure sur tout ce que j'ai que je ne te quitterai jamais. _Je t'aime_. »

« Je t'aime aussi » répondit-elle en se tournant pour trouver ses lèvres, pour sentir cette sorte de sécurité qu'il dégageait. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire seule. Mais être avec lui était plus facile, plus léger, et Mon Dieu, elle ne voulait pas affronter les choses toute seule maintenant. « Tellement » murmura t elle entre deux baisers. « Tellement »

« Et moi encore plus » marmonna-t-il entre deux baiser. « Je t'aime encore plus. »

« Non c'est moi. »

« Non, moi. »

« Moi. »

« Moi. »

Et ça dégénéra en des baisers et chaudes déclarations, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit pressée sous lui, ses lèvres parsemaient en cascade son visage, son cou et ses épaules.

« Plus que la vie. »

« Plus que l'univers. »

« Plus que ... plus que. » tenta t elle, mais ses pensées étaient déconnectées, il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle, lui souriant.

« Plus que tu n'aurais jamais imaginé? » dit il d'une voix qui démentait son sourire, elle croisa son regard, ses yeux, ses yeux profonds, ses yeux perçants.

« Oui » murmura-t-elle.

Il se pencha et captura sa bouche dans un baiser tourbillonnant. Mais le trop plein de panic, la tension et l'inquiétude se brisèrent, elle se retrouva enfin détendue sur ce matelas, sentant les doigts de Rick dans son cou, caressant sa peau.

« Ça va mieux? » demanda t il alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Elle hocha la tête. « Je ... Comment je peux... »

Il l'embrassa sur le nez. « As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça signifie pour moi que tu t'en soucies autant? »

Kate rencontra ses yeux, surprise. « Je ... »

« Que tu t'en soucies autant pour t'effondrer à ce point face à moi? Que tu t'en soucis autant pour pleurer tellement, et que ça te fasse si mal? Que tu t'en soucies autant pour être un véritable parent de ma fille? »

« Je ne suis pas ... »

« Katherine » chuchota t-il, appuyant son front contre le sien. « Tu l'es. »

Elle cligna des yeux et ils restèrent la à respirer fortement. Comment avait-il compris? Quand avait-il su? Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer, pas après aujourd'hui. Mais à l'entendre dire qu'elle était un parent, elle n'était pas sur qu'elle pourrait l'être, qu'elle devrait l'être, qu'elle le serait... Comment réagiriez-vous ? Comment pouvait-elle dire ce que ça signifiait exactement ? Combien ça lui faisait peur? Combien ça la terrifiait? Combien ça la rendait heureuse? Que c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle voulait plus que tout?

Ils ne parlèrent pas. Il sourit simplement et lui fit quelques baisers papillons sur ses lèvres. Enfin, elle sourit, sentant les derniers doutes s'envoler, ou se cacher, ou tout simplement disparaître.

« Et je ne le savais même pas? » murmura-t-elle.

Son visage s'éclaira et il l'enlaça, roulant sur le lit avec elle tout en riant, ils étaient heureux, ils étaient amoureux. Ils se calmèrent, l'ambiance retomba dans des échanges de baisers plus profonds, au lieu de s'amuser et jouer sur le lit comme les enfants, ils étaient couchés sur le côté et il passait ses doigts sur sa joue.

« Sors avec moi » murmura t-il. « Une véritable soirée. Un rencard. Nous allons faire ça dans les règles de l'art » poursuivit-il alors qu'elle haussait un sourcil.

Elle sourit. « Samedi. »

« Pourquoi samedi? »

« Esposito va faire du baby-sitting » répondit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

Rick rit fortement, son rire résonna à travers la pièce. Chaque rires, chaque touchés, chaque baisés la faisait fondre un peu plus et l'aidait à oublier cette terreur qui s'infiltrait dans son esprit.

« Vraiment? »

« Vraiment » lui dit-elle. « Il a besoin de voir qu'elle va bien aussi, tu sais? »

Rick l'embrassa sur la joue. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

« C'est fini » répondit-elle. « Tout est fini, et je suis la, toi et elle aussi. »

« Et nous allons sortir ensemble. »

« Exactement. »

Il l'embrassa langoureusement, suçotant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. « Je t'aime » lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser de la même façon.

Elle soupira et ouvrit la bouche, pour l'inviter à approfondir son baisé. « Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur: C'est un chapitre «court». Je sais. Mais, le prochain sera plus long, et comprendra le rendez vous tant attendu ! Vous avez peut-être envie de savoir ce qu'ils font! Je ne voulais pas fusionner les deux chapitres ensemble, parce que je pense que ce chapitre a réellement besoin d'être unique.<strong>

**Emma**

**Étant donné qu'il est court (le chapitre) je vous met un petit BONUS du 24 :) : **

« Mademoiselle Beckett! Mademoiselle Beckett! Allez-vous quitter votre travail maintenant? »

« Allez vous emménager avec Castle? »

« Allez vous devenir une muse à plein temps? »

« Allez-vous vous en sortir? »

Rick grogna et passa avec Kate et Esposito, ils atteignirent enfin la voiture, la foule des journalistes grouillait derrière eux. Il se retourna regarda Kate et Esposito qui aidait cette dernière a s'installer dans la voiture.

« Évidemment, qu'elle va s'en sortir. Elle est blessée, pas morte ! » aboya t il à la journaliste la plus proche, qui recula. « Et si jamais je vois l'un de vous à l'extérieur de mon immeuble ou du sien, ou si je vous prends en train de la harceler une fois qu'elle sera de retour sur le terrain, vous pouvez vous attendre à passez en justice. Non seulement j'ai droit aux meilleurs avocats, mais je commence à bien connaître un certain nombre de membres des forces de police. Maintenant, laissez-nous tranquilles et trouvez quelqu'un d'autre a ennuyer! »

VOILAAA :) c'est pas très long, ça ne reflète qu'en partie ce qu'il va se passer (en même temps ça peut pas représenter tout un chapitre ces quelques lingues, hein? LOL). Bonne soirée et bonne semaine :)


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour! en ce jour de congé (ouais je suis pas en congé le week end comme tout le monde ^^) je vous poste la suite :) . Je suis actuellement sur la traduc' du chapitre 25, et je me bat assez souvent avec la wifi (on est tous des geek dans mon bâtiment) que je partage avec pas mal d'autre personnes... C'est assez galère et ça me ralentit mais j'y arrive ! Je vais sans doute avoir un second travail donc je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps, mais je le prendrais :) . Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 24<p>

Kate se réveilla en sursaut, sa poitrine se soulevant de façon erratique alors que des larmes rendaient sa vision floue. Tout était brumeux et lumineux, la lumière au-dessus de sa tête était vraiment trop lumineuse. Il y avait un bip persistant en plus du battement de son cœur et l'air avait une odeur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle cligna des yeux et sentit par réflexe son corps réagir, une douleur déchirante la lança à l'épaule. Elle expira et inspira hagarde, réalisant alors qu'il y avait d'autre sons, des voix étouffées, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu avant, qui la stoppèrent.

« Kate? »

On aurait dit Esposito. Elle cligna des yeux et tourna la tête pour le voir. Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Pourquoi avait-elle mal? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait?

« Tu es réveillé » ajouta t-il. Et puis son visage apparut dans son champ de vision. « Bon timing. Les gars vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »

« Quoi ? Que s'est il passé? » dit elle en grimaçant, ses yeux virent les taches de sang sur son uniforme. « Du sang... » souligna t-elle.

Il se mit à rire. Il riait putain! « Ouais, tu as été poignardé, Beckett. »

« Quoi?! » demanda t elle, plus alerte maintenant, alors que ces mots franchissait ses lèvres. « De l'eau. »

Il l'aida doucement à s'asseoir, elle se déplaçait lentement, de sorte qu'elle ne brusque pas son épaule, elle réalisa seulement qu'elle était enveloppé dans de la gaze, son bras ballant attaché en écharpe. Une infirmière se tenait au bout de son lit, marquant des choses sur une feuille. Esposito lui tendit un verre et, de sa bonne main, elle prit lentement quelques gorgées d'eau fraiche dans sa bouche. Mon Dieu, tout avait l'air cotonneux.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Mademoiselle Beckett? » demanda l'infirmière une fois que Kate eut avalé sa gorgée.

Elle la dévisagea. Comment se sentait-elle? Ce n'était pas la question à laquelle Kate voulait répondre. Pourquoi avait-elle été poignardée ? Quelle était la gravité de sa blessure? Avait-elle subi une intervention chirurgicale? Ou allaient-ils ? « Je... » Elle prit une grande inspiration, doucement, heureuse de voir que respirer ne lui faisait rien. « Qu'est il arrivé à mon bras? »

« Vous vous êtes fait sévèrement entaillée, et vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang » répondit l'infirmière. « Mais nous avons réussis à désinfecter et à vous recoudre et dans quelques semaines, vous n'aurez plus rien, ou presque » Elle était jeune, peut-être la vingtaine, elle fit un petit sourire à Kate, ses grands yeux verts étaient remplis de compassion.

« Je... Espo... Qu'est ce que...? » Balbutia Kate, confuse. Elle ne se souvenait pas. Elle ne se souvenait pas de tout ça.

« Nous nous sommes rendus sur une scène de crime, et il y avait un gars qui se cachait dans la ruelle. Tu l'as vu, tu lui à dit de mettre ses mains en l'air et il a sorti ce couteau. » Elle regarda Esposito lui raconter l'histoire, son visage partagé entre l'admiration et la fureur. « Tu n'as même pas sourcillé, tu lui as juste dit de le poser par terre, de reculer et de ce mettre contre le mur. Au lieu de ça, il a avancé. C'était une ruelle étroite, et je suis arrivé trop tard. Il brandissait son machin comme si c'était une épée ou quelque chose du genre, alors que toi tu pointais ton arme, il a levé son couteau pour te le planter et tu l'as bloqué dans son geste, mais il a tourné son poignet, et Mon Dieu, Beckett, ce cri. » Il fit une pause, une de ses mains posée contre sa jambe. « Mais tu lui as fait une prise et agrippé son bras pour lui mettre dans le dos, il s'est prit le mur et tu as pointé son arme dans son dos et lui a récité ses droits. »

Kate écoutait, des souvenirs déformés à la dérive dans son esprit à ses mots. Mais tout était floue, et elle ne se souvenait même pas à quoi cette ruelle ressemblait.

« Une fois que je l'ai récupéré, tu t'es effondré et le couteau est resté... A l'intérieur. » Poursuivit il. « Les ambulanciers sont arrivés, et, euh » il déglutit. « Nous nous sommes retrouvés ici. »

« Vous vous souvenez Mademoiselle Beckett? » demanda l'infirmière.

« Quelques bouts seulement. » répondit Kate doucement. « Et... Ça donne quoi? »

« Tu écopes de deux semaines de congé, et une semaine de paperasseries ». répondit Esposito avant que l'infirmière n'ouvre la bouche. Kate l'aurait bien remercié – c'était quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu faire- si elle n'avait pas été aussi dégoûtée et furieuse du diagnostic.

« Deux semaines?! » elle pâlit. « Je pensais... Mais... »

« Tu pourras toujours commencer la formation, l'examen et tout ça, Becks » rit-il. « Tu dois juste te reposer d'abord. »

« Ne m'appelle pas Becks » grommela-t-elle, en s'enfonçant avec lassitude dans les oreillers comme si ses dernières résolutions s'effondraient.

« Je vais vous appeler un médecin pour qu'il vous explique le traitement » interrompt l'infirmière interne. « Avez-vous quelqu'un pour vous aider ? Vous devrez surveiller tout ça pendant quelques jours, et puis avoir quelqu'un avec vous sera plus pratique. »

« J...Je » balbutia Kate tandis que la porte s'ouvrit et que Rick déboula dans la pièce, il avait l'air effrayé et ses yeux étaient écarquillés de peur.

« Kate » il eut le souffle coupé, il trébucha complètement paniqué. « Mon Dieu, Kate » souffla t-il en la regardant de tous les coins, puis il lui tendit la main, avant de la laisser retomber.

« Je suppose que vous allez rester avec lui? » demanda l'infirmière, un sourire naquit sur ses lèves. « Elle va bien » ajouta t-elle alors que Rick continuait d'observer Kate, encore sous le choc.

Kate hocha distraitement la tête et leva les yeux pour croiser son regard. Elle était encore confuse sur son histoire et sa venue ici, mais elle savait qu'elle allait bien. Rick, en revanche, était pâle et avait les mains moites, elles tremblaient légèrement. Il la regardait comme s'il voyait un fantôme.

« Je vais chercher le docteur et, agent Esposito, c'est ça? Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas m'aider? » Suggéra l'infirmière.

Espo hocha la tête et sourit à Kate alors qu'il suivait la jeune femme, fermant la porte derrière eux. Kate regarda Rick de nouveau dans les yeux et lui fit signe lentement, en levant sa main lourdement vers lui. Il s'avança et prit sa main dans la sienne, levant son autre main pour caresser prudemment sa joue. Kate se força à sourire, pour le faire sourire. Il avait l'air si effrayé. Ça lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça. Elle voulait le faire rire. Elle avait besoin de le voir sourire. Il ne devrait pas être aussi triste que ça. Elle ne voulait plus le voir aussi mal en point.

« Hey » murmura-t-elle, son pouce caressa lentement sa peau. « Je vais bien. » Les yeux de Rick se posèrent sur son épaule bandée, et elle le regardait déglutir fortement. « Vraiment » ajouta t-elle en serrant sa main. « Deux semaines de congé, de la paperasserie pendant une semaine, et puis ensuite je suis de retour pour foutre des coups de pied cul. »

« Kate » souffla t il, en s'approchant de son visage afin qu'il puisse embrasser sa tempe, la respiration tremblante. « Tu as été blessée » marmonnât-il, sa voix prenait un ton presque perdu. « Tu t'es faite poignardée? »

« Le suspect a été arrêté » répondit-elle, caressant son avant-bras de sa main libre alors qu'il se penchait près d'elle, afin d'être à ses cotés. « Il m'a eu alors que je le prenais en filature. Je ne sais... Je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais quand on regroupe les faits ce n'est pas si horrible. »

« Tu as été _poignardé_ / » répondit-il après une seconde de silence. « Horrible n'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé » dit-il en diminuant progressivement sa voix puis se penchant pour la regarder de nouveau. « Je pensais... Quand Esposito a téléphoné... Il a dit que tout allait bien, mais j'ai pensé, et je suis juste... Kate » finit-il, son nom était comme un gémissement comme s'il essayait de la convaincre de quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas comment le rassurer autrement qu'en respirant et lui caressant le bras.

« Ça va, Rick » murmura-t-elle. « Je suis vivante. Y'a pas eu mort d'homme. Et dans quelques semaines, tout ça sera fini. » Son épaule la piqua, elle sentit l'anesthésie se dissiper, elle inspira fortement.

« Kate? » demanda t il lorsqu'il la vit serrer les dents. Sa main se figea sur sa joue et elle ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer son regard.

« Ça fait un peu mal » répondit-elle tranquillement, en serrant son bras. « Mais c'est supportable. »

« L'enfer, tu es » il a tourné le dos, sa voix rauque. « Tu ne peux pas... Je n'aime pas ... Est ce que tu as... Kate » balbutia t il, et ça lui brisait presque le cœur. La façon dont il prononçait son nom... Comment pouvait-elle l'aider après ça? Comment pouvait-elle lui faire oublier cette terreur qui se cachait derrière ses yeux?

La porte s'ouvrit et Rick quitta le lit à contrecœur, il se leva pour écouter le médecin qui se trouvait maintenant au bout du lit. Il leur donna un sourire doux, son front se plissait alors qu'il les regardait.

« Eh bien, Mademoiselle Beckett, je dois dire, vous êtes vraiment chanceuse » commença t il, en feuilletant son dossier. « L'opération s'est bien déroulée et nous vous souhaitons un bon rétablissement à présent. La blessure était profonde, mais rien de vital n'a été touché. Juste quelques jours de congés, je le crains. Mais je suppose que M. Castle pourrait toujours écrire une histoire plus passionnante sur ça » rit-il.

Kate sentit Rick se tendre dans sa main. « Oui, parce que prétendre qu'elle a été encore plus horriblement mal est vraiment ce que je veux faire en ce moment. » répondit Rick platement, mais Kate pouvait sous entendre de la malice derrière ces mots.

Le docteur les observa quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête. « Autant pour moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, Mademoiselle Beckett » dit il en se retournant pour regarder Kate. « Vous pourrez partir dans une heure environ, puis nous devrions nous revoir en fin de semaine pour un check-up. Je vous ai expliqué tout ça sur vos papiers de décharge, et il y mon numéro. Je suis le docteur Fritz, au fait. »

« Enchantée » répondit Kate. « C'est vous qui avez fait l'opération? »

Il sourit. « C'est exact. Et je vous assure, que tout ira très bien. Vous ne pourrez pas tirer avec votre arme pendant un certain temps même après votre reprise, mais nous reparlerons de tout cela durant votre dernier check-up. Des séances de physiothérapie pourraient être une bonne idée. »  
>Kate hocha la tête et le médecin leur sourit. « Je vais vous envoyer une infirmière quand vous serez prête à partir. »<p>

Ils le regardèrent partir et Kate laissa échapper un soupir, lasse, tout en faisant retomber sa tête sur les oreillers. Merde. La thérapie, les séances de rééducation, rester au bureau pour la paperasserie- ça craignait. Et la douleur à l'épaule et au bras commençait à croître de minute en minute, ce qui était tout simplement charmant.

« Ils ne peuvent pas te laisser partir sans que tu n'es eu de rééducation hein ? » demanda Rick en se retournant pour la regarder. « Je veux dire... Tu ne devrais pas avoir une thérapie et une rééducation et un peu plus de congés que deux semaines ?! »

Kate cligna des yeux. Quoi? Non, c'était déjà trop long. Elle n'avait même pas besoin d'une semaine de paperasserie. Elle guérissait rapidement. « Oh, non. C'est totalement inutile. Je vais bien » rejeta t-elle. « Juste quelques jours de repos et je serais prête pour y retourner. »

Il la dévisagea, les yeux de Rick s'écarquillaient. « Quoi? » Elle n'avait jamais employé ce ton avant.

Elle plissa les yeux, confuse. « Je veux dire, tu l'as entendu toi même. C'était juste quelques points de suture - rien de vraiment grave. Ils savent ce qu'ils font, mais vraiment, Rick, je vais bien. Tout va bien. »

« Se prendre un coup de poignard ce n'est pas que « quelques points de sutures » » argumenta t il , sa voix était tendue. « Surtout pas quand ça t'arrive. »

« Hey » elle l'atteignit de nouveau, sa main était moins lourde cette fois, et elle serra son épaule. « Je vais parfaitement bien. »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent Qu'est-ce? « Non ce n'est pas vrai. » répondit-il. « Et arrêtes de dire ça ! »

« Mais c'est vrai ! »

« Non, Kate, ce n'est pas vrai » siffla t-il. « Tu es dans un lit d'hôpital, tu as été poignardée. Tu as perdu du sang. Et tu vas devoir rester à la maison pendant deux semaines. Il est hors de question que tu y restes quelques jours, et encore moins que tu restes seule deux semaines. »

Elle ne comprenait pas. Il avait l'air tellement bouleversé, inquiet et effrayé, mais elle allait tout à fait bien. Oui, elle avait été poignardée, mais elle n'était pas morte, ou bien vraiment blessé. Oh, mais Mon Dieu, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Elle soupira fortement à nouveau alors qu'elle se déplaçait un peu plus, en essayant de lui faire de la place dans le lit. Elle ne pouvait pas retenir les plaintes qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, elle le regarda tiquer, il l'observait attentivement.

« Et tu souffre » ajouta t-il d'une voix un peu plus douce cette fois.

« Je vais bien » réussit elle à articuler. Mais ça faisait mal. Et ça faisait très mal. « Assied toi ».

Il blêmit. « Kate, pas question. Tu es dans ce lit et tu t'es fais poignarder et... » Il soupira, se pencha en avant de caler sa tête contre le mur, sa main libre s'immobilisa sur sa cuisse « Mon Dieu, Kate ».

« Je vais bien, Rick » répéta t-elle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ça?

« Arrête ! »Grondât-il. Elle tourna violemment la tête pour le regarder, en ignorant la douleur que son mouvement stupide venait de causer. « S'il te plaît, arrête. »

« Rick... »

« Non, sérieusement. Écoute-moi. As-tu au moins une idée de ce que c'est que d'avoir Esposito à l'autre bout de la ligne, te disant que tu as été poignardée? Le sais-tu? Je ne pouvais plus respirer » expliqua t il élevant la voix, ce qui enserrait encore plus la poitrine de Kate, ce qui la rendait en colère, triste, blessée et reconnaissante en même temps. « Je n'arrivais pas à penser. Je suis content qu'Ernie ait été là, sinon j'aurais probablement eu un accident de voiture en venant jusqu'ici. Tu as été / _poignardée_ /. As-tu une idée de mon inquiétude et de combien j'ai eu peur?! »

« Oui » répondit elle en criant presque, même s'ils étaient proches. Parce que quelque chose s'était cassé en elle, bien profond, qui s'était brisé face aux paroles de Rick. « Je le sais. Mais tu es venu et tu m'as retrouvé vivante. J'ai dû marcher jusqu'à la morgue pour voir ma mère morte. Je sais quel sentiment on éprouve ! »

Leurs poitrines se soulevaient de façon erratique et elle rencontra son regard alors qu'il laissait tomber sa tête en avant. « Oh, Kate... » dit il en soupirant, il finit par céder et grimpa sur le lit, tout en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et plaça un bras derrière elle sur ses oreillers, sa main restait loin de son épaule tandis qu'elle se tournait et pressait son visage contre son épaule, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Elle ne savait pas si ces larmes étaient pour - sa mère, pour elle, pour lui. Mais ça la submergeait, la fatiguait et c'était douloureux et lui...

« Je suis tellement désolé » murmura-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser sa tête. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

Elle embrassa simplement son épaule et prit une profonde inspiration, se tournant un peu plus, autant qu'elle le pouvait et évitant de tirer sur son épaule. « Ça va, Rick. Honnêtement, ça va. J'ai mal et je suis fatiguée, mais ça va. »

La main qui était sur ses oreillers descendit pour se placer au bas de son dos, la berçant contre lui sans lui faire de mal. « Mais tu es blessée » soutint-il. « Comment tu peux même penser y retourner, sachant que tu peux à tout moment être blessée de nouveau, je veux juste... »

« Merrr » répondit elle en un souffle, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation maintenant – elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle se levait tous les matins pour aller attraper des tueurs. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre façon de l'expliquer, si ce n'est en l'effrayant encore plus.

« Je ne peux pas imaginer » chuchota t-il. « C'est juste que... Quand il a appelé et toi... »

« Rick » plaida t-elle, en frottant le dos de sa main contre son ventre. « Pas maintenant, d'accord? »

« D'accord » répondit-il, l'air résigné. « D'accord. »

Ils étaient là depuis un bon bout de temps, respirant seulement. Elle pouvait sentir son ventre monter et descendre contre sa main et elle était sûre qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle se répandre contre son épaule. Mais ils étaient là, ensemble. Il avait toujours aimé son travail... Il pensait que c'était quelque chose de cool. Maintenant, il allait probablement le détester. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne l'oblige pas à arrêter.  
>Ça n'arriverait pas. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter la police. Elle avait besoin de ce travail, tout comme elle avait besoin de Rick.<p>

Le reste de l'heure passa rapidement, et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était déjà en train de sortir de l'hôpital, Esposito d'un côté et Rick derrière elle, se penchant pour parler sur les gens autour d'eux, comptant les points. La blonde sarcastique de la salle d'attente c'était 20 points, s'il la touchait elle et son mari, c'était 40. Esposito ricana et fit semblant de tousser pour ne pas alerter les autres et Kate se contenta de secouer la tête, cachant son sourire.

Les flashs de l'autre côté des doubles portes coulissantes, étaient plus difficiles à ignorer. Les journalistes les appelaient, demandant des renseignements, se demandant si elle allait vivre. Esposito leur frayait un chemin, affichant son badge à tout va, poussant les gens sur le côté. Kate garda la tête baissée, sa main crispée en poing alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture, Ernie les attendaient déjà.

« Mademoiselle Beckett! Mademoiselle Beckett! Allez-vous quitter votre travail maintenant? »

« Allez vous emménager avec Castle? »

« Allez vous devenir une muse à temps complet? »

« Allez-vous vous en sortir? »

Rick grogna et passa avec Kate et Esposito, ils atteignirent enfin la voiture, la foule des journalistes grouillait derrière eux. Il se retourna et regarda Kate et Esposito qui l'aidait à s'installer dans la voiture.

« Évidemment, qu'elle va s'en sortir. Elle est blessée, pas morte ! » aboya t il à la journaliste la plus proche, qui recula. « Et si jamais je vois l'un de vous au pieds de mon immeuble ou du sien, ou si je vous prend en train de la harceler une fois qu'elle sera de retour sur le terrain, vous pouvez vous attendre à passer en justice. Non seulement j'ai droit aux meilleurs avocats, mais je commence à bien connaître un certain nombre de membres des forces de police. Maintenant, laissez-nous tranquilles et trouver quelqu'un d'autre à ennuyer. »

Sur ce, il se retourna et monta dans la voiture en claquant la porte. Ernie s'éloigna, laissant les journalistes choqués en plein milieu du passage, Kate posa sa tête sur le siège. Esposito était assis entre eux et les regardait tour à tour.

« Est-ce que ça arrive tout le temps? » demanda t il. « Ils sont tout le temps autour de vous comme ça? Je pensais que c'était juste une fois, quand je gardais Alexis y'a quelques semaines. »

« Ils étaient relativement satisfaits durant une semaine ou deux » dit elle en haussant les épaules. « Mais ils en veulent toujours plus. »

(…)

« Promets-moi que tu ne lui enseigneras pas tes techniques d'interrogatoire quand nous serons sortis. »

Kate se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte dans le couloir et dût se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle gesticulait pour se contenir de rire, sa robe bleu bruissa lorsqu'elle se déplaça contre le tissu noir de son manteau alors qu'elle se frottait les mains. Il gelait et neigeait en même temps, mais ils étaient déterminés à sortir, pour avoir un véritable rendez vous. Esposito l'avait déposée au loft, vu qu'il mettait du temps à se préparer, ou elle devait aller chercher Rick.

« Pourquoi Kate sonne à la porte? » entendit-elle, reconnaissant la voix d'Alexis tandis que Rick se dirigeait vers la porte.

Il ouvrit et ils se sourirent quelques secondes avant que ses yeux contemple sa robe « Tu es magnifique » dit-il doucement, alors qu'elle se penchait pour l'embrasser, ils étaient cachés par la porte.

« Tu es très beau aussi » répondit-elle lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et elle posa une main sous son col pour déboutonner le premier bouton de sa veste de costume. « Très beau. »

Il sourit et l'entraîna à l'intérieur, le bruit de ses talons claquaient contre le parquet et alerta Alexis qui vînt à sa rencontre. La petite fille poussa un cri et se leva du canapé, où elle était assise avec Esposito.

« Kate! » s'écria t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle tandis que Rick disparaissait dans son bureau, visiblement toujours pas prêt. Il était vraiment la fille dans leur relation des fois.

« Hey, Munchkin » dit Kate en se mettant à rire, la faisant tournoyer. « T'es contente de passer la soirée avec Javier? » demanda t elle, le prénom d'Esposito était sortit tout seul, alors qu'ils grimaçaient tous deux. Ça sonnait faux, en quelque sorte. Il avait l'air détendu, appuyé contre le dossier du canapé, une jambe pliée sous lui et un échiquier en face sur la table basse.

« Oui ! » répondit Alexis. « Je vais lui mettre la pâtée aux échecs. »

« T'as de l'espoir, gamine » rit Esposito.

« Je veux voir ça, Espo » répondit Kate, levant un sourcil. « Alexis me bat tellement souvent. »

« Et Kate est la meilleure de nous trois » ajouta Rick alors qu'il réapparaissait, en empochant son téléphone et son portefeuille. « Alexis a une très bonne stratégie. »

« J'ai une stratégie aussi » contra Esposito. « Je te tuerai dans Halo tout le temps, sinon. »

« Une stratégie ne se fait pas qu'avec des armes à feu » répondit Alexis, libérant Kate et se déplaçant pour aller sauter sur le canapé. « Tu es en train de perdre. »

Les trois adultes riaient et Esposito la regardait avec un regard de défit. « Ah ouais? »

« Ouais. »

« Bon, eh bien, Javier, nous serons de retour aux alentours de minuit » lui dit Rick en attrapant son manteau sur l'un des tabourets de cuisine. « Attention aux programmes que tu regardes à la télévision. »

Esposito le foudroya du regard et fit un sourire innocent à Kate. « Je serai sage comme une image. »

Kate secoua la tête et se dirigea vers Alexis pour lui faire un bisou. « Nous nous reverrons demain, ma chérie. »

« Bonne nuit, Kate » sourit-elle. « Bonne nuit, papa! »

Rick fit le même geste que Kate. « Bonne nuit, chérie. Je t'aime. »

Alexis sourit et avança un pion de deux cases. Esposito la regarda faire et ils décidèrent de partir à cet instant. Rick lui prit la main et ils sortirent, verrouillant la porte derrière eux. Une fois qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, Rick lui fit un chaste baiser, elle se tourna et s'appuya contre la porte. Ses mains l'attirèrent par les hanches et elle mit ses bras autour de son cou.

« Salut » murmura-t elle quand il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle en la regardant de haut en bas, ils étaient presque les yeux dans les yeux. « Est ce que je t'ai dit que tu étais ravissante ce soir? »

« Une fois » sourit-elle en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Mais merci. »

« Des pieds à la tête. Mon Dieu, absolument tout » poursuivit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue, puis sur son oreille. « Tu es sûr de vouloir sortir? »

Elle rit et sourit lorsqu'il se mit à rire contre son oreille. « Ce serait un très bon coup de virer Esposito avant qu'Alexis ne lui mette la pâtée. »

Rick hocha la tête, puis recula et lui tendit la main de nouveau. « Très bien, bon, au risque de blesser son ego, je suppose que nous devrions essayer d'aller aux Four Seasons où nous avons réservés. »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est là que nous allons » répondit Kate en se penchant vers lui alors qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur. « Est-ce que tu es sûr d'aller à un endroit si énorme ? »

« Tu ne veux pas y aller? » demanda t il, la regardant dans les yeux alors qu'ils rentraient à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur.

Kate se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'aller au Four Seasons, c'était juste que pour elle, c'était un endroit, glamour, comme dans les films romantiques, et elle n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses auparavant. Mais quelque chose semblait stupide à cet instant. Elle serait tout aussi heureuse de commander chinois et de se vautrer dans son canapé. « Je... Non, je veux y aller. »

« Nous pourront traîner à la maison demain pour faire des trucs banals et ennuyeux » lui dit il en lui serrant un peu plus la main. « Mais ce soir, nous devons faire notre show. »

Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être dans la presse, contrairement à ce qu'elle voulait quelques mois plus tôt, mais il avait raison. Il était temps, et ils s'amuseraient toujours autant quand même. Elle lui serra la main à son tour alors qu'ils sortaient dans la rue, se blottissant ensemble l'un contre l'autre face au vent lorsqu'ils montèrent dans la voiture. Ça ne lui faisait plus grand chose; une voiture pour se balader en ville, des portiers, du personnel de service -

Ça faisait tout simplement partie de sa vie qu'elle avait avec lui.

Ernie les fit entrer dans la voiture, puis ils partirent, ils se faisaient conduire vers une soirée de dingue, dans des vêtements magnifiques. La jambe de Kate ne cessait de bouger depuis qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur et elle joua avec l'anneau de son collier qu'elle portait autour du cou.

« Je t'ai dit que j'avais enfin eu des nouvelles du médecin? » demanda Rick après une minute de silence.

« Vraiment? » demanda Kate en souriant face à son excitation.

« Ouais » sourit-il. « Apparemment, tu peux réellement injecter assez d'encre chez quelqu'un pour l'empoisonner, mais cela fonctionnerait aussi bien avec de l'eau... Tu sais il suffit juste d'une forte injection. »

Ils pouvaient aller dans un restaurant chic, être happés par des paparazzi et être pris en photos pour la presse, mais Rick restait encore Rick, l'homme du macabre, son petit ami gamin. « Tu es mignon,» dit-elle, sans y penser.

Il sourit. « Et toi, tu es magnifique »

Elle se laissa aller contre lui alors qu'il continuait à babiller sur les transfusions sanguines et les veines gonflées. Sa voix était apaisante et elle devait presque se pincer pour croire qu'ils étaient là. Rick les guida hors de la voiture et dans le restaurant, en chuchotant contre son oreille sur les gens qui passaient et la gardait attentive à ce qu'il disait loin des caméras et des appareils. Peut être que ça ne la dérangera plus. Un jour.

On les conduisit à une table privée dans un coin le « Pool Room », et Kate ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle, Rick éloigna sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir, elle souriait autant que possible de son action. La pièce était magnifique, couverte de tons blancs et beiges pâles. Les nappes étaient toutes blanches immaculées et la pièce brillait d'une lumière chaude grâce aux lampes suspendues, réparties sur chaque table ronde. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une grande fontaine blanche, orné de diverses plantes et elle coulait doucement tandis que le jet se projetait du fond vers la surface. C'était fantastique, comme marcher dans la salle de réception lors d'un mariage, le souffle coupé. Sauf que cette «réception» ne comportait aucun drame Kate s'était prise la tête avec l'une des demoiselle d'honneur au cours des trois derniers mariages auxquels elle avait assisté.

« Tu aimes? » demanda Rick alors qu'il s'asseyait, il lui prit la main sur la table . « C'est trop ? »

Elle sourit . « Un peu, mais ça va. C'est magnifique. »

« J'ai toujours aimé cette pièce. Bien que, la chambre rouge soit sympa aussi . »

« Tu viens ici souvent? » demanda t elle en regardant les gens se déplaçant autour de la salle, tous vêtus avec élégance et parlant à voix basse.

« Souvent. » dit il en haussant les épaules. « Mais jamais avec quelqu'un d'aussi beau. »

Elle rougit. « Idiot. » dit-elle en guise de remerciement.

Il sourit alors que leur serveur arrivait. Il leur remit les menus et versa de l'eau pétillante puis posa la bouteille sur la table. Kate aurait voulu lui dire qu'ils auraient pu faire ça eux-mêmes, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait l'endroit idéal pour ça.

Sa mère avait l'habitude de l'amener prendre le thé au Plaza, quand elle était petite. Ils l'habillaient d'une jolies robes à froufrous, et y allaient le dimanche, ils passaient des heures à regarder les gens et riaient ensemble. Elle avait adoré ces moments. Mais depuis le lycée, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu beaucoup l'occasion de ces fantaisies, des mariages et quelques fêtes, mais jamais quelque chose d'aussi énorme. Et, ici, maintenant, tout comme durant les fêtes de Rick, elle se trouvait hors de son élément. Mais Rick la regardait, ses yeux suivaient tout ses mouvement de ses boucles, à ses yeux, à chaque contraction de ses lèvres. C'était quelque chose à quoi elle pouvait s'accrocher.

« Tu vas bien, Kate? » lui demanda t il doucement une fois qu'il avait demandé du vin.

« Ouais » dit elle en souriant, elle lui serra la main, il n'avait pas encore renoncé. « Je vais bien. »

Elle regarda son menu, le bifteck de surlonge au poivre, avec un parmesan et des tomates farcies aux épinards. Tout avait l'air incroyable, et elle décida d'ignorer les prix, sachant que Rick paierait. Il le faisait presque toujours. Elle avait renoncé à être gênée par ça. Elle payait lorsqu'ils allaient dans des petits endroits tranquilles, ou quand Alexis et elle sortaient. Elle avait assez d'argent pour s'en sortir, mais Rick avait des millions. Et elle ne le laissait jamais gâcher son plaisir – et ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou elle lui avait chuchoté que l'achat de tel ou tel bijoux ou bibelots était inutiles. Alors il payait pour la nourriture et quelques taxis.

« Je n'arriverai pas à choisir entre les beignets de crabe ou les côtelettes d'agneau » dit-il, les yeux rivés sur le menu. « Ils sont tous les deux très bon. »

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu as pris la dernière fois? » demanda t elle en le regardant. C'était totalement irrationnel de vouloir savoir qui l'avait amené ici la dernière fois?

« J'ai pris les côtelettes d'agneau quand j'étais ici avec Gina il y a quelques mois de ça » répondit-il. « C'est un bon endroit pour les paparazzi, mais j'ai voulu venir ce soir surtout pour les plats. Tu vas adorer. »

Le nœud dans sa poitrine se dénoua quelque peu, sachant que la dernière femme qu'il avait emmené ici était un faux rendez vous, et maintenant l'une de ses proches amies. Elle appréciait le dévouement de Gina pour son travail, son avenir et sa manière d'être passionnée. Rick s'en plaignait souvent car elle le poussait beaucoup pour avoir quelque chose, Kate trouvaient qu'elles étaient vraiment similaires sur ce fait.

« Les beignets de crabe, alors. Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre? »

« Le bifteck de surlonge au poivre » répondit-elle en riant lorsqu'il se mit à sourire. « Tu aimes bien le fait que je sois une fille qui aime la viande et les pommes de terre hein ? »

Il se mit à rire. « Même si les femmes minces ont du bon, je préfère de beaucoup une femme qui n'a pas honte de manger des frites ou de se resservir quand nous mangeons chinois. Et avec toi, j'ai le droit aux deux. »

« Et tu penseras toujours pareil si un jour, je fini dans du 42 ? »

Son sourire ne se dissipa pas. « Je m'en fiche, même si je dois utiliser une grue pour te sortir du loft, tant que tu es près de moi. »

Kate se mit à rire. « Oh, mon Dieu, j'ai des images en tête la... »

Il lui serra la main, ils se moquaient chacun de l'autre. Elle n'allait pas grossir autant, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Son travail l'obligeait à être en bonne condition physique. Mais il était toujours réconfortant de savoir qu'il ne se soucierait pas de quelques kilos en trop. Il l'encourageait, même constamment dans son alimentation. Bien qu'il faisait en sorte qu'elle mange bien et qu'elle ait un poids normal. Il aimait sa taille fine. Elle le savait. Et elle aimait la façon dont les mains de Rick lui entourait sa taille - la façon dont il la pressait contre lui quand ...

« Est-ce que tu penses a quelque chose d'inapproprié, Katherine? » demanda t il en baissant la voix.

Kate cligna des yeux. Merde. « Non » répondit-elle rapidement.

« J'ai tapé dans le mille. » sourit-il.

« Tais-toi, notre serveur va revenir » grogna t-elle , souriant au garçon bien habillé qui s'approchait d'eux.

« Que prenez vous pour ce soir? »demanda t il.

« J'aimerais un bifteck de surlonge au poivre, avec du parmesan et des tomates farcies aux épinards, s'il vous plaît » répondit Kate.

« Et je vais prendre les beignets de crabe » ajouta Rick.

« Très bon choix » répondit le jeune homme. « Je vais vous servir votre vin tout de suite, il faudra attendre environ vingt minutes pour votre dîner, cependant. » Ils acquiescèrent et il s'éloigna, les laissant dans leur coin.

« Je t'ai dit que Meredith va venir le mois prochain ? » demanda t il en jouant avec la bague de sa mère autour du cou, un geste qu'il faisait très souvent. Ça l'effrayait tout comme ça faisait battre son cœur encore plus vite. Mais c'était Rick, et il était en constante contradiction.

« Tu m'en as parlé la nuit dernière » répondit Kate.

« Elle est là pour une semaine et veut faire une petite « surprise » à Alexis. »

« Tu es d'accord avec tout ça? » demanda Kate, en regardant sa mâchoire se crisper alors qu'il soupirait.

« Non » dit-il honnêtement. « Mais je ne peux pas l'éloigner d'Alexis comme ça. »

« Et Alexis? »

« Elle ne sait pas que Meredith va venir, encore. » répondit Rick. « Je ne veux pas lui casser ses espoirs, tu sais... »

Kate hocha la tête. « C'est compréhensible. »

« Donc, ça va être une grande surprise. »

« Elle va être ravie. » dit Kate tranquillement. Elle ne voulait pas voir Meredith, pas plus que Rick , surtout parce que cela signifiait qu'elle allait moins les voir. Mais Meredith, malgré les fautes qu'elle avait commises, était la mère d'Alexis.

« Ouais » dit Rick en hochant la tête. « Mais, oh, désolé... C'est un rendez vous. Je ne devrais pas parler de mon ex durant notre premier rendez vous. »

Kate se mit à rire et lui adressa un petit sourire, ce qui éclaira un peux plus le visage de Rick. « Rick, tu as réussi à me charmer avec les détails d'empoissonnement de je ne sais quoi, quand on était en voiture. Tu n'as pas à faire tout ça avec moi. »

« Mais je veux que tout soit parfait. » dit il en faisant la moue.

« C'est déjà parfait. » admit-elle.

Son sourire s'agrandit. « On peut essayer d'imaginer alors. »

« Je suis sûr que tu peux. Tu es écrivain, après tout » le taquina t-elle.

Il se mit à rire bruyamment, et entremêla ses pieds avec les siens sous la table. Et juste par ce contact, ils avaient l'impression d'être au loft, riant jouant au laser tag comme des enfants, sans Alexis comme excuse. Au moment où les plats arrivèrent, Kate avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient dans un restaurant, mis à part le succulent verre de vin qu'elle avait en main.

La nourriture était tout aussi bonne comme Rick le lui avait dit. Son steak était juteux et plein de saveurs et d'épices, et le poivron farci était le meilleur qu'elle n'ait jamais mangé jusque la. A en juger par les gémissements de Rick, son plat devait être aussi bon. Il lui en offrit un morceau et elle le mangea, elle gémit au goût frais du crabe. Elle lui donna un bout de son plat et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient ce genre de couple, totalement dans leur bulle, ils ignoraient le monde autour d'eux.

Curieusement, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle était heureuse tout le long du repas, jouant à Footsie, riant, riant toujours plus, souriante, rayonnante, rougissante - c'était le meilleur rendez vous qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Ils partagèrent un tiramisu en dessert, et Rick chuchotait toutes sortes de choses, tandis qu'ils s'appuyaient pour se rapprocher par dessus l'assiette. Il lui expliqua que la femme qui était à cinq tables d'eux était un agent de la CIA, infiltré pour capturer l'homme avec qui elle mangeait, parce qu'il était à la tête d'un réseau de contrebande d'armes. Un autre homme sept tables plus loin était en fait un chef d'entreprise dans les matières plastiques, et développait une technologie pour aider à combattre l'apocalypse de zombie qui allait arriver, une théorie que Kate ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre. Mais c'était amusant. Et entre les deux, il lui murmura toutes les choses qu'il voulait faire avec elle - l'embrasser, enlever sa robe avec ses dents, la lécher et... - ses joues étaient très rouge à la fin du repas.

Il paya sans regarder vraiment la note, puis il la guida hors du restaurant, sa main chaude dans son dos tandis qu'il continuait de lui murmurer des choses contre son oreille. Juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent les portes, il la prit à l'écart.

« Bon, ils vont nous happer maintenant. Tu es prête ? »

Elle avait complètement oublié qu'ils étaient là principalement pour la presse au sujet de leur relation. « Oui » répondit-elle, même si, tout d'un coup, elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Il te suffit de rester avec moi, et de répondre aux questions que tu veux. Ne les laisse pas t'intimider. Tu as un pistolet en plus, la plupart du temps » ajouta t-il en riant.

Elle sourit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se reculer et lui prendre la main. « Faisons-le. »

Il sourit et l'attira à l'extérieur. Les caméras, les flash, il y avait un afflux de personnes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent entourés à quelques mètres de la porte, des hommes et des femmes leur posant des millions de questions dans un brouhaha incessant.

« Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Qu'en est-il Gina? »

« Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être la fille de secours? » « Es-ce vrai que vous vous êtes rencontrés lors d'une séance de dédicace ? »

« Etes-vous là pour arrêter M. Castle? »

« Rick, est ce qu'elle est comme Gina ? »

« Et qu'en est il de votre fille dans tout ça ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être la dernière conquête de Rick Castle? »

Rick essayait de passer, mais la foule était trop dense et il semblerait qu'ils soient piégés, tandis qu'Ernie essayait de se frayer un passage en sens inverse. Eh bien, c'était ce qu'ils avaient voulu, non?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, Kate leur répondit. « Mon nom est Katherine Beckett. Je ne suis / _pas_ / une maîtresse quelconque. Je ne viens pas arrêter Richard Castle. Et la fille de Rick ne doit pas être votre préoccupation. Et le terme conquête est un terme diffamatoire, et je vous remercierais de ne pas l'utiliser. Nous avons un rendez vous et c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, et si vous savez ce que ça veux dire, nous en resterons donc là. »

Les voix se stoppèrent et la foule la regardait, surprise. Elle avait répondu à toutes leurs questions pertinente (le terme était discutable) avec aplomb, et il semblerait qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Rick lui-même s'était raidi à côté d'elle, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

« Comme Kate l'a expliqué » réussit il à dire alors que la foule braquait son regard vers lui à présent, quelques flashs apparurent quand Rick tira Kate contre lui. « Nous sortons ensemble et c'est sérieux. Mais Kate n'est pas une célébrité ou une personnalité publique. C'est une flic, et nous avons besoin que vous respectiez cela. Si je découvre que quelqu'un d'entre vous l'a traqué pendant qu'elle était au travail, ou ailleurs, je ferais appelle à mes avocats. »

« Nous somme heureux d'avoir répondu à toutes vos questions » ajouta Kate, appréciant la façon dont ils étaient tous confus. « Mais s'il vous plaît respectez notre vie privée. Et de mon côté, si je vois que vous avez harcelé Alexis Castle de n'importe quelle façon, des photos, ou d'autres choses qui porte atteinte à sa vie privée, non seulement Rick fera intervenir ses avocats, mais je vous poursuivrais pour harcèlement avec charges et vous pourrez passer la nuit au poste. »

Personne ne pipa mot, et Ernie réussit finalement à les intercepter. Ensemble, Rick et lui l'entourèrent et ils entrèrent dans la voiture, laissant la bande de paparazzi stupéfié derrière eux.

« Wow » murmura Rick alors qu'Ernie s'éloignait du trottoir. « Tu ne pourrais pas être la à chaque fois ? C'était dingue ! »

« Ils ont juste besoin d'être recadrés, un peu comme toi » expliqua Kate, en essayant de plaisanter sur le sujet au vu de la façon dont elle leur donnait des ordres. C'était toujours troublant, sachant que les gens la suivraient elle, eux. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait y faire face, elle se sentait presque puissante. Et ce n'était pas particulièrement agréable comme sensation.

« Tu étais fantastique » rit-il, se penchant pour embrasser sa joue, puis son cou, pour enfin trouver ses lèvres, son souffle s'était accéléré. « Mais maintenant, je te veux pour moi tout seul. »

« Ne... Ne sois pas trop sur de ça » marmonna t-elle dans sa bouche alors que sa main montait et descendait sur son côté. « Nous avons... Esposito à mettre dehors... »

« Tu ne veux pas lui raconter tout ça ? » demanda t il.

« Oh non ! » rit elle.

Il hocha la tête, puis se contenta de baisers et de caresses encore innocente. Il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à la faire changer d'avis, et, au moment où ils arrivèrent au loft, ils étaient tous les deux très impatient. Rick essaya de mettre la clé dans la serrure puis ouvrit la porte doucement. La télévision était allumée dans le salon, et Kate accrocha leur manteau tandis que Rick serpentait dans la cuisine. Il fit un sourire à Kate alors qu'elle enlevait ses chaussures et il pointa le canapé du doigt. Elle comprit une fois qu'elle s'approcha.

Esposito était affalé dans le canapé, un bras sur les yeux et quelques animaux en peluche recouvraient le sol autour de lui.

« On dirait qu'ils se sont bien amusés » déclara Rick tranquillement alors qu'il se posait à côté d'elle. Ils se tenaient derrière le canapé, regardant Esposito. « Est ce qu'il faut le réveiller? »

« Je doute qu'il apprécierait d'être dans une chambre, vu ce qu'il va se passer ce soir. »

« Merci, Beckett. Mon état mental te remercie » marmonnât il, ce qui les fit rire tandis qu'il se redressait. « Ça s'est bien passé ? »

« Très » sourit Kate.

« Vous vous êtes bien amusés? » demanda Rick.

« Elle m'a mis la pâtée aux échecs, m'a laminé au laser, puis s'est endormie devant Harry Potter. » Il semblait se réveiller doucement, mais le sourire sur son visage prouvait qu'il avait passé un bon moment. « C'est une adorable petite fille. »

« Nous le pensons aussi » sourit Rick, passant un bras autour de Kate alors qu'Esposito se levait. « Merci pour le baby sitting. »

« C'est quand vous voulez » sourit-il. Il se dirigea vers la porte et commença à mettre ses chaussures et sa veste. « On se voit demain, Becks? »

Kate le regarda, mais hocha la tête. « T'as pas intérêt à m'appeler comme ça au commissariat » ajouta t-elle, alors qu'il ajustait son écharpe.

« Eh doucement j'ai quand même joué les princesses avec ta gosse. »

Rick se mit à rire. « Merci, Javi. »

« C'était amusant » dit il en haussant les épaules. « On se fait un Halo mercredi? »

« Pas de souci » répondit Rick.

« Beck's, je devrais inviter Ryan non? Tu sais, pour souder un peu l'équipe? »

Elle sourit. C'était une plaie, peut-être, mais Esposito était vraiment un gars gentil dans le fond. « Ce serait bien. Est ce que tu penses que tu va pouvoir le supporter? »

« L'irlandais n'est pas si mauvais » sourit-il. « Allez, à demain. Bonne soirée Rick. »

Il partit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Rick se détacha d'elle pour aller la verrouiller, puis il se retourna, la couva d'un regard à moitié enjoué, à moitié excité. Kate sourit à mesure qu'il s'avançait et soutint son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit pressée contre le comptoir, ses lèvres contre les siennes et que ses mains la parcouraient.

« Allez, Casanova » chuchota t elle dans son oreille avant de lui sucer son lobe. « Allons dans la chambre voir si tu peux vraiment enlever cette robe avec tes dents. »

Il grogna et la souleva, riant avec elle tandis qu'ils s'affalèrent dans la chambre à coucher. La presse avait les détails officiels maintenant, mais ils étaient toujours Rick et Kate riant dans leur lit, alors qu'il essayait, sans succès, de faire tomber sa robe avec ses dents.

(…)

« Ça craint » lui dit Esposito, la sortant de ses pensées au souvenir de cette soirée.

« Ouais » répondit-elle honnêtement. « Mais ça n'arrive que quand nous sortons. »

« Ce que nous ne faisons pas beaucoup » rajouta Rick. « Mais on devrait probablement. Nous nous faisons discrets, et c'est un calvaire pour les paparazzis. »

« C'est mieux, il en va de ma survie et nous reparlerons de sortir en public plus souvent plus tard. Dieu sait que je n'ai pas besoin d'autres photos épinglées sur mon tableau blanc au commissariat. »

Esposito ricana et Kate le frappa avec sa main valide. « Hey » protesta t il, en se frottant le bras.

« Tais-toi, Esposito » grommela Kate.

« Je suis content que tu ailles bien, Beckett » répondit-il.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et plus aucun d'eux ne parla jusqu'à ce que ils arrivent au commissariat et qu'Esposito et Rick sortent, ils discutèrent silencieusement. Ils se saluèrent puis Rick referma la porte derrière lui tandis qu'Espo courait pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Ernie s'éloigna du trottoir et Rick glissa sur le siège afin de poser son bras sur Kate, il se pencha afin qu'il puisse caresser sa tête avec son pouce.

« Vous n'êtes pas du genre àvous la jouer copain-copain, hein? » demanda t il doucement.

Kate étouffa son rire. « C'est comme ça que l'on est. »

« Je suis content que tu le sois avec moi » murmura-t il en se penchant pour embrasser sa joue, puis sa bouche alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour se laisser aller et oublier ces picotements dans l'épaule.

Son autre main vint tout contre sa joue et ils restèrent ainsi tout le long du trajet jusqu'au loft, ses mains douces sur sa peau, ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. C'était bien mieux que la morphine, mais, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Kate comprit pourquoi / _ce n'est pas_ / exactement de la morphine. L'effort pour sortir de la voiture sans bousculer son épaule la fit serrer les dents. Rick l'aida tout le long, en gardant heureusement ses commentaires pour lui - nombreux, à en juger par la façon dont il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle s'effondra contre lui dans l'ascenseur, sans se soucier de lui faire peur à nouveau, ou que ça paraisse macho. Ça faisait mal, elle avait mal, et elle commençait à n'en plus pouvoir, elle perdait de son contrôle à cause de ça. Il la conduisit dans le loft puis dans la chambre, s'arrêtant seulement pour l'aider à enlever ses talons avant qu'il ne la coucha dans son lit, en lui faisant de la place.

« Où est ... Lex? » demanda t elle doucement, en s'enfonçant dans ses oreillers. Il lui fit un sourire et glissa un autre coussin sous son bras gauche. Elle soupira en appréciant le geste, la douleur à l'épaule s'estompait grâce à ça.

« Elle joue chez Paige aujourd'hui » répondit-il, assis au niveau de sa hanche sur le côté droit.

C'est alors seulement qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait mis de l'autre côté du lit. « Quand nous iront nous coucher, nous allons devoir changer de coté, non? » demanda t elle, la question sortait avant même qu'elle y ait véritablement songé.

Il se mit à rire. « Si ça ne te fais pas mal quand je me mets comme ça, alors oui » sourit-il. « Tu veux quelque chose? Un calmant contre la douleur, ou même manger un truc ? »

Elle ne voulait pas de calmant. C'était addictif. Les calmants pourraient devenir une drogue. Et son père ... Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser devenir accro ... Mon Dieu, oh, mon Dieu, ça / faisait mal /. Elle avait été poignardée, comme sa mère l'avait été ...

Et puis l'air devenait de plus en plus irrespirable, et elle avait mal au cœur. Elle leva la main sur sa poitrine, pour essayer de calmer son pouls, dans sa tête se rejouait les photos de sa mère gisant dans une ruelle, des photos de son père ivre dans leur baignoire ou qui trébuchait dans une ruelle, des photos d'elle, elle frissonnant sur le sol de la salle de bain, cherchant d'autres pilules.

« Kate, hey » chuchota Rick en se penchant pour presser ses lèvres contre son front. « Hey, je suis là. Tout va bien, Kate. »

Elle tendit la main et elle sentit celle de Rick ainsi que sa seconde main dans son épaule valide, elle serra ses doigts luttant contre la panique qui montait en elle. Elle avait été poignardée. Elle avait été blessée. Elle avait besoin de ces pilules. Elle avait été poignardée.

« Je... » Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage, et sa respiration était difficile.

« C'est rien. Tu vas bien. Et je suis là » chuchota t il en passant sa main dans la chevelure de Kate, et son autre main était toujours sur sa joue. « Je suis là. Tu es en sécurité. Je t'aime, et tu es en sécurité ici, chez nous, dans notre lit. Kate, regarde-moi. »

Elle rencontra son regard et se força à prendre de grande respiration l'une après l'autre. Ses yeux étaient si bleus. Elle se concentra sur le bleu de ses yeux, et la pression de ses doigts, son souffle le vingtième ou le trentième qu'elle prenait. Bien sûr, maintenant, son épaule blessée la faisait plus que jamais souffrir, à cause de sa crise de panique, mais la panique s'atténuait et elle revenait peu à peu à elle.

« Désolé » murmura-t-elle. « Je suis ... et ... »

« Ce n'est pas grave... » répondit-il, en se penchant pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. « C'est fini. »

« Je ne veux pas prendre de cachet » continua t elle alors qu'il reculait et s'asseyait en la regardant. « Et si… ? »

« Tu ne deviendras pas accro » promit-il en essuyant ses larmes. « C'est pas la même chose que ton père et je serai ici avec toi tout le temps. Mais Kate, tu dois prendre ces pilules, tu es mal en point. »

« Je peux... Je peux faire face à ça » affirma t-elle en essayant de se forcer. Mais c'était difficile de lutter contre la douleur de son épaule par la seule volonté.

« Je sais que tu peux » soupira t-il. « Mais tu n'as pas à le faire. Et je veux pouvoir t'embrasser sans te regarder souffrir. Et Alexis va vouloir se blottir contre toi, et si tu as tellement mal que tu ne peux même pas respirer, Kate, Je... »

« Tu es ... Tu utilises Alexis contre moi? » Gémit-elle. C'était tellement sournois.

Il secoua la tête. « Non, non. Bien sûr que non. Je ne l'utiliserai jamais contre toi » répondit-il. « Je veux t'aider. Je veux que tu ailles mieux, Kate. Et je veux que tu arrêtes d'avoir mal. »

Elle le chercha ses yeux. Elle savait que, théoriquement, son médicament contre la douleur et l'alcoolisme de son père n'avaient rien à voir. Ils n'avaient pas de liens, et elle le savait bien. Elle avait également refusé de prendre ces médicaments dès que la douleur avait été supportable. Mais il avait l'air stoïque et fort, prêt à être là pour la récupérer si elle allait mal. Et c'était en partie ce qu'était supposer être les relations amoureuse, non? Être fort pour l'autre?

« D'accord » chuchota t-elle.

Il sourit. « D'accord. Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger. Que veux-tu? »

« Je n'ai pas faim » répondit-elle. Elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle n'avait que très peu envie de manger, et tout semblait si lourd. Manger ressemblait à un travail, elle n'était pas si sûre qu'elle puisse le faire.

« Milk-shake, alors » déclara t-il en se mettant debout, ajustant ses oreillers. « Je reviens, Rassure-toi. »

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda partir de la pièce. Alexis. Alexis allait la voir comme ça. Mon Dieu, quel gâchis. Ce foutu suspect avec son fichu couteau qui avait paniqué. A tout bien considérer, elle était quand même très chanceuse, et pas si amochée. C'était juste un dommage collatéral lié à son travail. Mais c'était une blessure, et ça aura toujours un impact sur Alexis et Rick. Ils n'avaient jamais vu tout ça dans la réalité grâce à son travail, en dehors de vacances ratées ou d'heures perdues.

« Et voilà ! » la voix de Rick la fit sortir de ses pensées alors qu'elle prenait le milk-shake qu'il lui tendait avec sa bonne main. Elle prit une gorgée et gémit.

« C'est parfait » marmonna-t-elle la paille dans la bouche, tout en avalant goulûment le milk-shake.

Il s'assit contre sa hanche et sourit, caressant son genou tandis qu'elle buvait. Alors qu'elle en était à la moitié, il l'arrêta et lui tendit une pilule. Elle s'arrêta, prit une profonde inspiration, avant de l'avaler et de prendre une grande gorgée de sa boisson. Elle allait bien, et il était là pour s'en assurer. Elle pouvait compter sur cet homme qui faisait des motifs abstrait sur sa cuisse. Elle l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Et il la garderait en sécurité, c'était quelque chose dont elle n'arrivait pas se souvenir, quelqu'un à qui faire confiance aveuglément depuis la mort de sa mère.

Sa main devint lourde et elle essaya de cligner des yeux, mais ses yeux se fermaient presque tout seul. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il lui prenait la tasse des mains avant qu'elle ne tombe dans un sommeil profond.

(…)

« Elle va bien, Alexis » murmura Rick.

« Promis? »

Elle avait l'air si effrayé que son père l'avait été. Kate se forçait à avoir les yeux ouverts et les chercha du regard dans la chambre, elle les trouva blottis dans le fauteuil dans un coin, Alexis sur les genoux de Rick.

« Hey » dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Kate » s'exclama Alexis en se dégageant de l'emprise de Rick pour venir vers elle. « Tu vas bien ? »

Kate sourit et tendit la main pour caresser sa joue avec fatigue. « Je vais bien, ma chérie. »

« Papa m'a dit qu'un méchant t'avait fait du mal. Pourquoi il a fait ça? » Ses grands yeux bleus scrutait le regard de Kate, comme l'avait fait son père quelques heures auparavant, c'était étrange. Du moins elle supposa qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques heures.

« Parfois, les gens font de mauvaises choses pour en dissimuler d'autres encore plus mauvaises » expliqua Kate, en essayant de trouver une bonne réponse alors qu'il était difficile de penser quelque chose de sensé. « Mais je te promets, je vais bien, et je serai de nouveau sur pied dans quelques semaines. »

Alexis se rapprocha et posa ses mains timidement sur le ventre de Kate. « Tu / promets /? » chuchota t elle.

« Oh, ma chérie, oui, je te le promets » lui assura Kate qui avait maintenant du mal à s'asseoir. Rick était à ses côtés, l'aidant, de sorte qu'elle puisse s'asseoir contre la tête du lit.

Il la regardait avec inquiétude, comme s'il voyait qu'elle essayait de ne pas gémir sous la douleur. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui montrer ce côté la d'elle... Ce côté qui pouvait devenir complètement vide de sens, ou peu importait quoi. Mais Alexis n'avait pas besoin de la voir se tordre de douleur ou de la voir à l'agonie.

« Viens ici » dit Kate en faisait signe, désignant l'espace entre ses jambes.

« Je ne vais pas te faire mal? » demanda Alexis timidement.

« Tant que tu n'appuies pas contre mon épaule, tout ira bien. Maintenant, lève-toi. J'ai besoin d'un câlin. »

Rick regarda la scène avec appréhension Alexis hocha la tête et grimpa sur le lit, essayant de s'appuyer contre la bonne épaule de Kate tandis que Kate passait un bras autour de son ventre. Alexis se blottit contre son autre épaule, en tachant de garder son corps dans une position qui ne ferait rien au bras attaché contre la poitrine de Kate. Ca ne lui faisait pas mal, et la sentir contre elle était même agréable, chaud et confortable.

« Tout va bien » dit Kate à Rick, en serrant un peu plus Alexis contre elle.

Il hocha lentement la tête. « Vous voulez dîner ? »

« On peux manger ici? » Demanda Alexis, ses mains se posèrent sur le bras valide de Kate sur son ventre.

« Bien sûr, Pumpkin ! » répondit Rick avec un sourire. « Une envie particulière ? » ajoutât-il en regardant Kate.

« Quelque chose de mou de préférence »

Il hocha la tête et se pencha pour les embrasser toutes les deux avant de se retourner et de quitter la pièce. Kate était assise et se pencha quelques minutes, juste pour sentir Alexis respirer contre son bras. Que devrait-elle dire? Qu'est ce que Rick lui avait déjà raconté ?

« Kate? » demanda Alexis d'une voix faible.

« Oui, chérie? »

« Est-ce que ça t'arrive souvent ? »

Kate soupira légèrement. « Non, pas trop. C'est la première fois que j'ai été blessé depuis longtemps. »

« Mais tu as déjà été blessée avant? »

Quand elle était qu'une recrue, avec Royce, qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une impasse, six gars à leur trousse, et qu'on lui avait tiré dans la jambe. C'était juste une éraflure, mais elle avait tellement saigné qu'on l'avait envoyée à l'hôpital pendant deux jours. C'était pire que ca. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise pour expliquer à Alexis les détails. Elle n'était pas non plus prête à mentir à la petite fille.

« J'ai... J'ai un travail difficile » lui dit-elle. « Mais j'ai des partenaires pour assurer ma sécurité, et nous nous entraidons les uns les autres tout le temps. »

« Mais tu t'es encore... faite poignarder » murmura Alexis.

Oh, comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'il y avait la possibilité qu'un jour, un soir, elle ne rentrerait peut être pas à la maison? Comment pouvait-elle faire ça Alexis? Comment pouvait-elle juste... Lui dire qu'elle ne rentrerait pas à la maison un jour? Comment pouvait-elle dire ça à Alexis après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé? Et que dire à Rick? Oh, mon Dieu, qu'avait-elle fait?

« Kate? »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. « Oui? » Bon, sa voix ne la trahissait pas, contrairement à toutes les autres fibres de son être.

« Tu peux mourir à ton travail? »

Une larme glissa lentement sur la joue de Kate. Elle ne voulait pas dire la vérité à Alexis. Pour la première fois de sa vie d'adulte, elle voulait mentir ... Dire une belle histoire comme Rick faisait, pour lui cacher une vérité sordide, afin qu'Alexis ne soit pas blessée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle pourrait ne jamais revenir à la maison. Elle pourrait mourir. Elle s'en était accommodée depuis. Alexis ... et Rick ... sa famille ...

« Je pourrais, oui, ma chérie » murmura t-elle.

Alexis hocha lentement la tête. « D'accord. »

« Mais » continua t elle pour se justifier. Et elle devait le faire. « Je te promets que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour empêcher que ça se produise. » Alexis tourna la tête et se déplaça de sorte qu'elles étaient face à face. Kate tendit la main pour caresser sa joue, c'était triste de voir ces larmes sur les joues de la petite fille. « Je te le promets Alexis. »

« Je t'aime » répondit Alexis, d'une voix plus forte cette fois. « Et tu me promets de faire de ton mieux pour ne pas que ça arrive? »

« Bien sûr ! Je t'aime aussi, et je ne vais pas vous quitter sans m'être battue avant, d'accord? »

Alexis hocha la tête, puis se tourna de nouveau, pour se pelotonner contre Kate, sa tête sur son épaule indemne, et ses jambes étaient repliées sous le bras qui l'encerclait. « Tu travail pour les gentils, non? Tu attrapes les méchants? » demanda elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

« C'est ça » répondit Kate en passant une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. « Je m'assure qu'ils soient derrière les barreaux, et que donc, ils ne peuvent plus blesser d'autres gens. »

« Et c'est important ce que tu fais, non? »

Son esprit était perspicace, intelligent, pour cette extraordinaire petite fille. « Oui. »

« Alors ... Tu dois absolument le faire? »

Sa compréhension ne rend pas les choses moins douloureuse. « Exact » murmura-t-elle. Alexis ne savait pas qu'une partie des raisons pour lesquelles Kate attrapait des tueurs était de venger sa mère... Pour se prouver à elle-même et au monde que tout le monde ne mourrait pas sans raison et sans justice. Mais ce serait une conversation à avoir plus tard, quand Alexis serait plus âgé, lorsque Kate pourrait y faire face, la regarder dans les yeux et lui dire que son travail était plus une aide, un remplacement de ce qu'elle avait perdu.

« Mais ... Mais si un jour tu ne reviens pas à la maison ? » chuchota t elle en levant les yeux vers ceux de Kate . « Qu'est ce que je vais faire si tu es partie pour toujours et que je suis toujours … encore ici? »

Kate prit une inspiration et serra l'enfant contre elle. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ça dans l'autre sens, cela la détruirait. Sa plaie béante qui n'avait pas guérie, et qui ne guérirait probablement jamais. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer ça pour Alexis aussi. Mais elle devait faire son travail, et elle le faisait bien.

« Si ça arrive, et que je ne reviens pas à la maison, tu auras ton papa, ta grand mère, mon père, Esposito, Gina, Lanie, Madison, ta maman et probablement Ryan aussi. Tu auras pleins de personnes pour t'aider, Honey . Et je serai toujours avec toi, ici » ajouta t-elle en désignant le médaillon qu'elle avait donnés à Alexis pour Noël. Elle ne s'en défaisait jamais.

« Mais ils ne sont pas toi » lui dit Alexis . « Et je t'aime tellement, et je ne veux pas ... ne veux pas que tu partes » hoqueta t-elle.

« Je suis là » la rassura Kate. « Et je n'irais nulle part avant un long, long moment. Tu seras toute vieille et ridées avant que ça n'arrive. »

« Mais tu as dit ... Tu as dit que ... mais ... » tenta Alexis alors qu'elle pleurait dans l'épaule de Kate.

« Je sais » murmura Kate en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Je sais, et oui, Alexis, il y a toujours cette petite possibilité que le pire puisse arriver. Mais nous ne pouvons pas ... » Qu'avait dit sa mère une fois? Qui vit dans la peur constante n'était pas vraiment vivant, et vous aviez juste à croire que demain serait un jour meilleur? « Nous ne pouvons pas passer notre vie à attendre que le pire arrive. Nous devons vivre ensemble, vivre pleinement et s'aimer. Je reviendrais toujours à la maison pour toi, honney. » C'était des paroles de Rick qu'elle répétait: « Je ne te quitterai jamais. Je t' aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi » murmura Alexis

Kate se pencha, ignorant la douleur dans son autre épaule, et embrassa le front d'Alexis tandis que la petite fille reniflait dans sa chemise. Elles restèrent ainsi, simplement, l'une contre l'autre. Elle ne voulait pas se faire tuer. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle avait une fille, un bébé… Une fille qui l'attendait à la maison. Le fait qu'ils avaient tous les trois parlé du loft comme de la maison ne lui avait pas échappé. Mais ce soir, elle était franchement trop fatigué et trop mal pour faire face à ça.

Elle leva les yeux vers la porte et vit Rick là, debout, un plateau avec trois bols dans ses mains alors qu'il les regardait. Qu'avait il bien pu entendre? Elle n'avait pas discuté de tout ça avec lui. Merde. Était-il en colère? Allait-il revenir sur ses propos? Elle le pourrait, si la petite sur ses genoux avait été vraiment sa fille. Elle même ne pourrait pas se lier avec quelqu'un qui pourrait la quitter. Elle voudrait se protéger, elle et sa fille. Est ce que Rick ressentait la même chose? Que ferait-elle si c'était le cas?

« Hey » dit-il tandis que leurs regards se croisèrent. « J'apporte le Mac and Cheese , la meilleure des nourriture pour ça. »

Il se dirigea vers elles et Alexis se glissa doucement des genoux de Kate pour venir s'installer à côté d'elle en faisant attention à son épaule blessée, alors que Rick lui tendait un bol. Il plaça le sien sur la table de chevet de Kate, puis fit le tour pour stabiliser le plateau sur les genoux de Kate. Elle lui fit un sourire reconnaissant alors qu'elle prenait la cuillère pour manger. Puis, sans prévenir, il se pencha et caressa ses joues et l'attira dans un baiser. Kate gémit et stabilisa le plateau avec sa main libre tandis que ses yeux se fermaient.

Ils restèrent là un long moment, ses lèvres bougeant doucement sur les siennes et ses pouces caressant ses joues.

« Ew » grommela Alexis après une minutes de silence. « C'est beurk ! »

Rick s'éloigna en riant, et jeta un regard vers sa fille puis jeta un regard vers Kate. « Quoi? »

« C'est dégueu ! » répondit-elle . « Vous vous êtes embrassé super longtemps. Je vais finir par être traumatisée ! »

Kate rit et Rick grogna. « Est-ce que c'est Gram qui t'as appris ça , Munchkin ? » demanda Kate Rick s'éloigna à contrecœur d'elle et se dirigea vers l'autre côté du lit.

« Ouais » sourit Alexis en se penchant vers Rick alors qu'il s'asseyait, les jambes allongées et croisée au niveau de ses chevilles. « Elle a dit que papa toi et vous pourriez me faire aller voir un psy, si ça continue. »

« Pitié » gémit Rick. « C'est d'elle que nous devrions être inquiets. Kate a une bonne influence. »

« Moi j'aurais plutôt un œil sur toi, car t'es le deuxième après ta mère pour les problèmes et les dégâts. »

« Quoi, tu n'es même pas sur la liste? » riposta Rick.

Alexis se mit à rire. « Pitié. Kate est la plus mature. »

Rick soupira dramatiquement et se laissa tomber en arrière, bougeant le lit. Kate ne s'y attendait pas, et elle laissa échapper un petit sifflement de douleur, ce qui fit que les deux Castle la regardèrent avec inquiétude. « Je vais bien » sourit-elle, même si elle pouvait sentir la pression de ses muscles qui la tiraillait, le froncement de sourcils et la grimace qu'elle venait de faire.

« Attention, Papa » réprimanda Alexis après quelques secondes de silence.

« Ouais, papa » rajouta Kate une fois qu'elle fut calmée après avoir pris quelques respirations, en essayant vainement d'être légère malgré la situation.

« Désolé » marmonnât il. « Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose? » rajouta t-il, en observant Kate boire une longue gorgée d'eau du verre qui était sur son chevet.

« Je vais bien » sourit-elle alors que la douleur diminuait. « Il suffit de ne pas secouer le lit. »

Il hocha la tête et ils mangèrent dans le silence. Quand ils eurent fini, Alexis proposa de regarder un film, et ils acceptèrent. Rick envoya Alexis se préparer pour dormir, pour qu'elle puisse directement aller dans son lit une fois le film terminé, et il disparu pour prendre 'La petite sirène' tandis que Kate se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

Faire les choses à une main était difficile, mais c'était possible. Elle était tout simplement chanceuse que ce ne soit que son bras gauche. Elle réussit à utiliser la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents avec quelques difficultés. Elle réussit même à mettre son pantalon et enlever le boxer de Rick. Le tee-shirt qu'elle portait serait plus difficile, mais elle préférait laisser Rick l'aider pour ça une fois qu'Alexis se serait endormie, en supposant encore qu'elle ne verrait pas la fin du film.

De la salle de bain au lit, ses gestes étaient lent, et elle regarda Rick qui la regardait, il se retenait de ne pas de l'aider, ça se voyait. Ça la surprenait parfois, cette façon dont il la connaissait. Comment pourrait-il savoir, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, elle voulait faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait elle-même. Cette situation n'avait pas l'air facile pour lui. Ses mains étaient fermés en poings sur la couette et sa mâchoire était serrée pour ne pas sauter pour l'aider, la retenir, l'embrasser, quelque chose comme ça.

Elle se dirigea vers son côté du lit et lui fit signe de venir. Il tomba presque lui-même, sur le lit, puis il glissa vers elle en lui prenant la main alors qu'elle s'asseyait, son bras était un peu gênant de ce côté. De cette façon, aucun d'eux n'avait à se soucier de le bouger.

« Je vais bien » murmura-t-elle, en regardant son visage alors qu'il remontait les couvertures sur ses genoux et gonflait les oreillers. « Vraiment. »

« Tu as dit à ma fille que tu pourrais ne pas revenir à la maison » lui dit-il, lentement. « Qu'un jour, tu pourrais te faire tuer, à faire tout ce que tu fais. »

Elle rencontra ses yeux alors qu'il se penchait sur elle, s'immobilisant vers ses genoux, à côté de sa cuisse afin qu'il se retrouve près de son visage. « C'est vrai. Es-ce que tu es en colère que je l'ai fait ? » demanda t elle en posant sa main sur son biceps.

« Tu as promis de l'aimer pour toujours, et d'arrêter de la faire pleurer, de la réconforter » répondit-il. « Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas en colère. »

« Mais ... » elle, elle le serait. Elle serait furieuse. Elle était furieuse contre elle-même de savoir que ça pouvait se produire. Si elle avait été tuée il y a un an, son père seulement aurait été affecté. Elle se souciait de son père, c'est vrai, et l'aimait tellement, mais c'était un homme cultivé. Alexis était une enfant. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fera si... Je suis tellement désolée »

« Je t'aime » lui répondit-il en se penchant pour presser ses lèvres sur son front. « Je t'aime tellement. Et je ne veux plus jamais que tu partes, je ne veux plus jamais vivre sans toi. Mais Je t'aime. Et tu es flic, Kate. Je ne peux pas être en colère à cause de ça. »

« Si, tu peux » murmura-t- elle. « Tu pourrais être en colère parce que ça pourrait se produire, je t'ai laissé tomber amoureux de moi, j'ai laissé- Alexis faire pareil, je nous ai laissé devenir une fam... une famille... Et je pourrais mourir... Je pourrais ne pas... Ne pas rentrer à la maison. Et c'est injuste. C'est tellement injuste. Je suis tellement désolée. »

« Tu le regrettes ? »

« Non » La réponse avait été instantanée. Elle ne le regrettait pas, elle les regrettait eux. Elle les aimait. Ils l'avaient changée... Elle était enfin sortie de cette obscurité. Mais maintenant, avec cette réalité qui lui revenait en pleine figure...

« Alors moi non plus, Kate. Comme tu l'as dit, tu te bats bec et ongles pour rentrer à la maison pour nous, pour moi, pour elle. Et c'est suffisant. »

« Mais ... »

« Je pourrais mourir demain » lui dit-il. « Et tu le sais. »

« Ce n'est pas ... »

« Et si je mourrais? »

« Chut » plaida t-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir cette conversation maintenant. « Je sais. »

« Donc, ce n'est pas différent, Kate. Et toi, tu fais de bonnes choses. Tu vas devenir Detective maintenant. Tu as besoin de ça, Kate. »

« Je sais. Et je suis désolé. Vraiment » expliqua t elle. Elle en avait besoin, tout comme elle avait besoin de lui et d'Alexis.

« Ne sois pas désolé. Il te suffit juste de venir tous les soirs à la maison » lui dit-il.

« Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ça » dit elle en hochant la tête et appuyant son visage contre sa joue.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi » répondit-elle, lorsqu'ils entendaient trottiner dans la pièce. « Je crois que c'est le moment de passer au film » chuchota t elle.

Il sourit et s'éloigna, en tapotant la place entre eux pour Alexis. Elle monta sur le lit, impatiente et s'installa entre eux, elle s'appuya délicatement contre Kate. Kate passa son bras valide autour d'elle et sourit alors que Rick posait sa main sur la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts puis vint les poser dans ses cheveux. Elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour rentrer à la maison pour ça, pour eux. Elle ne ferait rien sans se battre. Et si elle était chanceuse, elle ne le ferait pas du tout.

Les doigts de Rick caressèrent son oreille et elle leva les yeux pour croiser son regard. Il lui sourit, d'un regard aimant, d'adoration, et plein d'espoir. Alexis se blottit de plus en plus contre Kate et elle sentit sa poitrine se libérer, laissant la panique et la tristesse céder la place à un sentiment de bonheur tranquille. A la maison.

* * *

><p>* Note de l'auteur: Du plus court chapitre depuis chapitre 3, au plus long. Imaginez un peu!Ce chapitre est plus long, car, contrairement au dernier chapitre, je voulais juxtaposer ces deux événements. J'espère que c'est à la hauteur de vos attentes. *<p>

* Emma *


End file.
